The Shadow Monarch
by Curiosity44
Summary: Follow the adventures of the son of death, as he plunders worlds with his wives and just enjoys life itself. OP OC MC, journey through the harry potter world with a few minor stops and then jumping into danmachi. After that who knows. Gary Stu fic, slight crackfic. You were warned.
1. WARNINGS and Prologue

**Author notes:**

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic and I really wanted to make this idea, so I tried it out. Be gentle with me.**

**READ THE WARNINGS.**

**Warnings:** The special things people should read before taking action.

This is my first fic and I've learned that I have to repeatedly post warnings in hopes of deterring certain types of readers. So, here you go:

**-This is a GARY STU multiverse fic! BEWARE **that this is a Gary sue fic for anyone who can't stand this type you have been **warned.**

-**FOR THE** LOVE OF FU*KING… Please google '**FANFICTION DEFINITION'** before you read **ANY** fanfiction.

**-**This is a** slight crackfic. NO,** I do **not** care about **CANON.** **YES**, I understand **CANON **in the worlds I use. I **ALSO **wikia shit for extra info. If I choose to do so, I **WILL** change **CANON** for my own pleasure. **AU characters and new world stuff. **You have been** warned.**

**-**To all you **mythology fans**, this is a fanfic and I've changed up how some of the gods work so yeah, not massive changes but if anyone cares then you have been warned. I don't care what is canon mythology or not. My fic, my rules.

**-This fic** will start with the **Harry Potter world** and carry on into the **Danmachi world**. I'm not sure If I'll make it farther then that but we will see how it goes for now. I only have plans for these two worlds at the moment. You have been **warned. **

**-**The **Harry Potter generation** of wizards and witches will **NOT **be important to my fic.

**\- This **will be a **HAREM** fic but not an insane one. **One** woman from the **Harry Potter** world plus **two crossover women** from another world and anywhere from **one to three **in** Danmachi**. I refuse to have more than 6 women since it will get way to complicated. You have been **warned.**

**-When dialogue **is not clear about who is speaking, I will try to list it. When I literally imply who is speaking then it shouldn't be hard to figure it out. You have been **warned.**

**-Not everything** will make sense. It doesn't have to. This is **fanfiction**. Don't try to use logic on my bullshit.

**-**For the **release rate**, I'll do my best but no promises. Sometimes I can release multiple times a week and others once in ten days. You have been warned.

**Honestly, I ask of you guys to read the above warning before you do a review about it. It would be very appreciated, and no one will look stupid. Now let's begin the novel!**

**Please read the warnings**. Seriously, it's getting exhausting to hear complaints that were already stated.

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter, solo leveling, overlord, or danmachi.**

**Prologue **

"Well, it was a fun life."

Looking around at the beautiful scenery before me, I can't help but smile, it looked as if it would seem in a storybook. The sights, the sounds, the smells, and the tastes were out of the world. The sky, filled with pockets of white clouds stretching for miles.

The lush green landscape, the warmth of the sunlight, everything seemed so coherent. You could hear the chorus of the pleasant-sounding birds. The trees looked like silhouettes in the glorious expanse.

I could smell the scent of the forest beneath me, and the light breeze flowing through the trees and into my face felt like the gentle caress of a mother I never knew. As the sun was setting over the horizon and the darkness grew more prominent, I knew it was time.

"Let's do this."

It was time to go so…. I jumped. As the wind intensified around me and the ground grew closer, I had the strange feeling of time slowing down and decided to recall my life up until this point.

My name is Magus E. Mor. I only know this because the orphanage I was left at had this name inscribed on the basket I was inside; my middle initial was always something I wondered about.

I didn't exactly have a lousy childhood considering my seclusive personality. I enjoyed learning new things, and for the first few years of my life. If my face was not in a book, then I was helping out the matrons of my orphanage.

They weren't forcing me or anything, and they were kind, but I learned that if you practice something enough, you can become good at it, and I wanted to learn as much as I could. My curiosity was insatiable, and I quickly became known by those around me as something of a small genius.

Around 10 years old, I attracted the jealousy of a few other kids, and when they tried to attack me and we had a basic child-level street fight, I discovered a new love in the act of fighting. When the adrenaline was pumping, and death was a possibility, it felt like my blood would boil. By the time I came back to my senses, I was the only one still standing, but it was not that bad, we were kids.

I wanted to learn more, but to do that I needed time and money. I spent a year studying specifically on how I could make money without needing to be seen (thank you internet for unlimited free information), and eventually made some online accounts under fake names and started investing.

It took me another year to turn the $100 I 'collected' from various people on the street into a few thousand, and while I might be intelligent for my age, I'm sure someone was watching out for me because it felt like everything I invested in ended up working out.

So I decided to test out of middle school, and at the age of 12, I earned myself some time, and while I left most of my money to continue investing, I started going to different martial art schools. And let me tell you most of my teachers were astonished at how quickly I absorbed everything.

A few years down the line, I got myself more time by testing out of high school and got permission from the orphanage to live in an apartment on my own as long as my guardian (the head matron) checks in on me every now and then.

Not a big deal considering all my time is dedicated to learning and training with a side of some casual reading of light novels, fanfiction, and watching anime.

I learned about languages, cooking, programming, survival skills, psychology, a whole bunch of stuff. On the physical side, I kept training in every martial art I could find as well as weapon training. I wasn't much into guns, but anything with a blade was extremely comfortable to me.

The only exception to this was a few handguns that I fell in love with after being inspired by anime I watched.

Anyway, this continued until I reached legal adulthood at 18, and using the significant funds I built up from investing and a few apps I made, I decided to travel and see the world.

I spent the next few years exploring the world, learning life lessons, improving my linguistic skills in their own zones, and making real friends.

I learned meditation and spiritual teachings from monks who spent their lives in the mountains. I learned everything I could and enjoyed the ride, as I got older, I began to mellow out and accept what comes at me.

It was when I hit 25 that things took a strange turn.

You see, I always felt comfortable in the shadows. Weird I know, but whenever I was in the shadow of things I felt invigorated, It was strangely comforting. I wasn't emo or anything, and I enjoyed the rest of the world, but when I was in the shadows, I felt truly alive.

Through my physical training, I developed my own style of being in tune with my shadow and lowering my presence in any given place. It worked great for pranks and sneaking around or for disappearing if I was attracting the wrong kind of attention.

When I meditated in the shadows, it felt like I would sink into the warm embrace of the world, and I felt truly free.

It wasn't anything really supernatural just pure training and talent until I hit 25 and my shadow decided to start messing with me, a timer appeared in my shadow and apparently I was the only one who could see it. It showed as '364d 22h 25m 12s' followed by the words 'Forgive me son.'

As I began to ponder about what it could mean, the pain hit. It wasn't instantaneous, but it was gradual. Starting with numb pins and needles feeling and slowly raking up in the center of my body.

Thankfully, after all my years of training and self-discipline, It wasn't that bad, but I decided to go get checked out at a hospital. They did some scans and discovered the beginning of a heart disease.

They told me the healing process will require me to be hospitalized and could take a few years, but a quick look at my timer and I realized that whatever this was when that timer hit the end, it was my time.

Now, most people might freak out and break down, and sure it freaked me out for a bit, but after calming down and thinking logically, I realized I had a great life without any regrets.

So, I told the doctors that I would go to another country for treatment when in reality, I decided to continue my travels, the pain gradually increased, and I knew whatever it was wasn't really my heart. Thankfully like all things I learned in my life, my pain tolerance steadily increased, and I managed to continue at my own pace.

Interestingly enough, the more I accepted my situation and enjoyed the moment, the freer I felt in body and spirit. I still got a rush as an adrenaline junky, but I took whatever came at me.

In my final week, I donated everything I accumulated to the orphanage I grew up in and the few teachers and friends I felt closest to, which was a small fortune and decided how I wanted to go out. Ever ask yourself how you would want to go if you could choose?

Well, I decided to fly. I set up a thick line of rope between two giant stone outcroppings in the mountains in a European country because somehow it was legal there, hooked up a bungee cord to the center of the rope, and waited until nightfall.

The plan was to jump, and when I bounce back and reach my highest point ill cut the line and soar through the sky before well…plummeting into the ground and becoming fertilizer, but hey, it sounded cool in my head.

SO back to the present, the sun had just set, allowing me to see one of the most beautiful scenes on the planet, and the pain had begun to numb my body. Looking at my shadow, I saw the countdown hit the last few minutes, and the message changed from 'Forgive me son' to 'Do not fear, I'm waiting for you.'

Crazy as it may seem, I actually felt comforted by those words and let my body relax, and the shadows of the night fueled me. It almost felt like I was being cheered on by a collection of voices. I knew it was time.

"Let's do this."

I threw on some headphones, played what I felt was appropriate for the moment being the Skyrim intro soundtrack because damn is that an excellent way to get the blood pumping, and jumped.

The pain that became normal for me for the last year vanished with the shadows seeming to fill me as I passed them, and with the wind howling around me, the cord grew taught, and I got launched into the sky.

I drew out my two favorite black knives I personally created when I learned about forging blades and cut the line.

As I flew through the night sky and eventually began my descent I could swear the shadows opened up and welcomed me into its embrace, it wasn't the ground I hit but the shadows that swallowed me almost as if it were a mother welcoming its child home for the first time.

The shadows had welcomed back its son.


	2. How It Begins Part 1

**Authors notes:**

**You ever sit in traffic for an hour only to get to the roadblock to find out the reason was that cars slowed down to look at the accident on the OTHER SIDE of the highway? Yeah, that pisses me off. **

** How it begins part 1 **

As I slowly woke up, I realized I was surrounded by darkness, me being me, I just casually tried to understand my situation while my brain turned back on.

As if realizing I was awake, my body was gently set down onto a plush chair, and I realized I was in a small comfortable stone room with a warm green fire going. Around me, the flames showed a bookcase on both sides of the fireplace and a plush red carpet placed before it.

Next to me was a table with two mugs of some kind of steaming liquid with a wonderful smell and another chair similar to my own on the other side. The only difference was it was occupied, took me a second to realize that.

The man was over 6 feet tall, broad-shouldered with a hawk-like face that seemed to be sculpted like a Greek Adonis. I'm 100% sure I'm straight, and yet I could say this man looked badass without any strange feelings. So I did the logical and sane thing in this situation that I'm sure many others end up in and picked up the mug to enjoy whatever this drink is, turned out to taste like hot chocolate, and it strangely filled me with comfortable energy.

"Careful son, drinking nectar too fast could cause your situation to turn bad, take it slow."

The man's voice was soft, and I could swear I heard it before.

"Thank you sir, I'm magus, Magus E. Mors."

The man chuckled at this.

"I know magus, I named you. Let's take it slow and ill explain what's going on."

"Ok, I have no idea what's going on, but this is one hell of a comfy environment, so I'll just enjoy this um nectar."

"Quite the easy-going personality you have there."

"Hey, I'm a believer in taking things as they go, traveling does that to a guy. You wouldn't believe some of the places I've woken up in.

The man let out a good-natured laugh.

"Well, we have a lot of catching up to do. You see, I don't wish to make this sound cliché, but my name is Thanatos, and I am your father magus."

I put on a serious face and looked this man straight in the eye and asked him the first thing any sane man would do.

"Can I use the for…"

"No, you can't use the force. I mean technically yeah, but no this isn't Star Wars you brat."

"Damn, you're killing a hot-blooded dream right here old man."

As we enjoyed a good laugh, I decided to try to understand my situation.

"So, I have a few ideas, but I think its best if you explain what's going on."

"Indeed, well let's start from the beginning you see the multiverse is a real thing and as the.."

"You mean anime and other fiction worlds exist!" I couldn't help but interrupt

"Yes, it's real now don't interrupt me again, here are some snacks so eat and shut it."

He waved his hand, and the table got covered in different snacks while his mug of nectar turned into a glass cup with liquor. I went with the flow, started eating, and shut up and well not make the guy whose name resembles the Greek primordial of death angry.

"The multiverse is real, and as the aspect of death, I have many clones. One in each world in different forms, however, some dimensions are run by individuals who grew powerful enough to set up their own cycle of reincarnation, and I get shut out.

For a god like me to visit these dimensions, I have to get these 'pillar gods' (don't know what to call them) permission to roam it. So to make a long story short, I entered that dimension, got approval, got incredibly drunk due to the night out I had with that pillar god, and woke up the next day to find out I got the woman I slept with pregnant."

In response to this I could only give him a flat stare while munching on some pretzels, he seemed to understand the look in my eyes and quickly waved his hand

"Wait wait, now you have to understand how incredibly rare this situation is. For a primordial god of death like me to have a child, I would have to be in a dimension where my powers are not affecting said dimension, which is a rare position for me to be in, and even then the chances of me knocking a woman up is literally less than .1%.

The more powerful something is, the less chance the universe itself would allow offspring to be born. In the millions of years I've been alive, this has never happened before, even my own parents have barely ever had more than one. Only aunt Gaea was a special case."

I thought about it logically for a sec, and I could accept that, hell, if I had sex for a century without any signs of kids, I would lose my inhibitions to. I still wanted to know what happened though.

"Now, this became a problem for multiple reasons. First, as my child, you would be a demi-god from a primordial, if you were another race like an elf, it would be fine, but as a human, your demi half would continuously evolve your human half until it couldn't handle it and your body would fail.

The second was that the pillar god of that world refused to hand over a living soul from his dimension. We agreed that he would give you an easy life, and when your time came, your soul could come to me.

And finally was that the world you grew on could not know about what you could do or you would end up dissected in a research lab and believe me I made my point known to that world's god.

What we ended up doing is sealing the majority of your demi half's power so you could live for at the very least two decades. The only thing you had was your constantly enhanced intellect and physical body which combined with your insatiable curiosity made you one hell of a beast."

"Hahaha, thanks for the compliment."

"No seriously, son, did you not pay attention?"

"What do you mean?" I mean yeah, I was strong but what's the problem.

"Heh.. son.. you were incredibly famous."

"Wait what?"

"Son, any martial arts competition you entered, you won, and you scored record-breaking high scores on your academics. Due to your demi half, you had an incredibly attractive aura to humans. If it wasn't for your insane affinity to shadows that erased your presence when you didn't want to be bothered, you would have been hounded by people endlessly. NO ONE could find you!"

"Oh.." that explains a lot actually….

"I swear if you become one of those Nara clan members….."

"Oh! those were my favorite Naruto characters!"

"And that explains a lot about you! Anyway, I am very proud of you son, you never became arrogant or let your abilities go to your head, you helped others when you wanted to, and you stood up for yourself and ended the lives of the trash you found along the way."

"Hehe, thanks..dad."

It felt good to get praised by my father, and I didn't feel awkward to call him dad. I never precisely felt alone with the shadows always comforting me. Thanatos smiled at me and continued.

"Back on track here, eventually the seal couldn't hold it back, so I set up that timer to let you know when your heart would completely fail. I know it might drive an average person insane, but your my first and only child. THE SON OF DEATH ITSELF! I had faith you could handle it. And I'm glad you chose a unique way to go out, honestly, humans are incredibly cliché. It's the same suicides over and over, building, overdose, wrist cutting."

"Thanks dad, let's not get into the topic of the sheep mentality of humans, we will be here for days. So, what going to happen now?"

"HA, good point. Well, before we get serious, I've watched parts of your life but just enough to make sure you were safe and so that I didn't intrude on your privacy. Let's catch up, I've always wanted to have a father-son talk."

"Yeah, that sounds fun interestingly enough."

For the next few hours, we just continued to trade stories, laugh, eat, and all around have a great time. I never knew what was going to happen when that timer hit zero, but I'm sure as hell happy I didn't waste my time in depression. I'm the mother****ing son of DEATH!"


	3. How It Begins Part 2

**How it begins part 2 **

Previously:

_For the next few hours we just continued to trade stories, laugh, eat and all around have a great time. I never knew what was going to happen when that timer hit zero but im sure as hell happy i didn't waste my time in depression. I'm the mother****ing son of DEATH!"_

Present:

After an exciting tale of how my dad took a nap on a barren hill in a prehistoric world only to wake up a few years later to find himself entombed in a giant stone building. The newly evolved humans made for some form a deity due to anyone physically touching him instantly dying (turns out it's a self-defense mechanism when he's not conscious), I couldn't keep my curiosity down, so I had to ask.

"Hey, dad, whatever happened to mom?"

He let out a sigh and looked a bit older when he responded

"You see son, your mother was a very strong-willed woman, after our night when I discovered that she was pregnant and discussed what to do with the pillar god I sat her down and told her the truth about myself and that there was no way she could survive giving birth to a child of mine.

I couldn't enhance her due to my restrictions in that world, and the pillar god absolutely refused to allow any living soul out of his grasp. Only when she died could I collect her.

Even if I really wanted to have a child, I gave her the option of abortion, and I shit you not I have not been as scared the moment she heard those words from me in my entire existence. She was one hell of a fiery woman when angered.

In the end, she decided to have you, and I spent the next nine months without leaving her side. It was a special period in my life. When you fully formed in her stomach and I saw what your affinities were, I was speechless. Every god and goddess has a main affinity, and one or two minor affinities, only in incredibly rare circumstances is a god born with more than two. In other cases, some gods take minor divinities from others, but that's a different situation."

"Wait wait, what are my affinities? I know about shadows, so I guess that's my main one, but I have minor affinities?"

"Yes, magus, you possess three minor affinities. Death from me, a special branch of space originally from sleep from your grandfather, your main affinity for shadows which branches from your grandmother's night, and a purely unique minor affinity for magic."

I couldn't help but jump up at that. Magic is every child's dream! "Damn, that's awesome, does this mean I'm instantly powerful!?"

"No, it means you're a level 1 noob with unlimited potential. You literally just had half of your existence die you brat. I could kill you by breathing too hard in your direction."

I deflated at that "Oh…well, that's life I guess or um…death"

"Haha, it's a work in progress. Now then, when I discovered your affinities, your mother made a difficult choice. You see, as gods, our affinities both main and minor, create a package of sorts that becomes our abilities. We can learn to use them differently as long as it falls under the strength of our divinity's combinations.

The combination of your shadows, death, and magic allows you to devour the souls of others as long as you defeat them or overpower their will and turn them into your 'shadow soldiers' or subordinates for lack of a better term.

To give you an idea ill insert this memory of a light novel called 'solo leveling.' It's surprising incredibly similar to your ability."

As he was saying this, he leaned over and tapped my forehead. The knowledge he wanted me to know of the novel flowed into me. It wasn't a painful feeling, but it was a weird feeling.

"That was….new, I'll just take it in stride. Anyway, this looks cool! I feel inspired by looking at this! Wait, you're not telling me I…devoured my own mother, right?" I couldn't help but nervously look at my father asking this, but he gave me a reassuring smile.

"No, don't worry, you didn't do anything. You see, until you died, I was not allowed to interfere with your life, and your mother would pass on and join me after giving birth. Your stubborn mother refused to leave you alone and insisted that I connect her soul to your shadow.

You might not realize this son, but throughout your whole life, your mother has been guiding and comforting you from your shadow. She exists in a unique way, and she protected you when you never knew.

That pain you felt in your final year was mainly held back by the seal, but it was she who held it together for as long as it did. She wanted you to live a free and happy life as long as you could."

I don't know when, but it seemed when he stopped talking, I realized I was crying. I couldn't help but think back to how comfortable I always felt in the shadows.

Was it because of my affinity, or was it my mother that was always with me? She gave up 26 years of being with the man she loved to stay by my side in the form of a shadow.

As my thoughts started sinking in depression, I felt a strange feeling of comfort, I looked down to see my shadow wrapping around me almost as if it was embracing me.

"Mom…?"

I felt the feeling become stronger, and my dad decided to explain.

"She is right there son, she has always been there. You see, your powers are still not matured yet, so we can't safely extract her without causing her damage. I explained the risk she was taking and she stubbornly stuck to her choice. The only way for her to be extracted and join us is for you to mature your abilities enough to make it safe. Don't worry though, I will assist you in getting there."

As I sat there listening to him and crying while being embraced in the 'shadow hug,' even if it was only a mental feeling and not a physical one, I could only think of my gratitude for my mother. A fire ignited in me to grow strong enough to set her free.

"Thank you mom…, thank you for always being there, I promise I'll quickly grow and allow us to be a family."

"You don't have to rush magus. While I want to be with her again, it won't take long for you to mature. A world or two maybe a few decades.

It doesn't mean much for me, and as a shadow, she will perceive time much differently. When she comes back it will be like everything that happened was only a few minutes even when she remembers everything."

I got myself back in control and wiped off my face feeling relieved. Then something else that was bugging me popped into my head. "Thanks dad, this has been one hell of a day. By the way, what does the E in my name stand for?"

"Haha, well, you see, your mother's name was Lena Mor. Mor is another word for death in Latin. It's what initially got my attention with her.

I let her choose the name magus, and after seeing your primary affinity, I named you Erebus after my uncle, who is literally shadow given physical form. I haven't heard from him in many eons, and I'm afraid his consciousness may have faded, but he was a great uncle.

So your full name is Magus Erebus Mor. Or another way of looking at it is 'the magus of deaths shadow,' what do you think?"

"Honestly, it's a bit chunni, but damn, it is still awesome! I was curious about that initial my entire life! Would it kill you to write it out instead of just leaving a single letter on my basket!"

"Damn brat! The mystery is half of the fun!"

I quickly debated trying to punch my dad in the gut, and after a very quick logical decision decided it's probably not in my best interest to punch death.

Almost as if he heard my thoughts, he got a smug smile on his face. "HA, that's what I thought."

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" I instantly used the super instant kill move of an incredibly famous man.

Just died or not, I was gonna give this old man a piece of my mind. That is until the door of the room burst open (was there even a door in this room?), and a hyperactive loli appeared.

She was wearing an all-black dress and looked like a pale doll with perfect features that even put my old man to shame. She had black hair and pure black pupils, which in contrast with her wide smile and bright white teeth, made her look quite frightening.

She was dragging what looked like a human body wrapped in a heavy blanket. She stopped when she looked down at us wrestling on the ground, and I swear her smile got even larger while what looked like a tear fell from her eye.

"My baby grandson…only a few hours in and already performing a dynamic entry…I'm SO PROUD! HEY! WAKE UP YOU BASTARD AND LOOK AT THIS!"

Just watching the tiny loli violently shaking the sleeping man made me very nervous, but after processing her words, I'm pretty sure I can tell who this is.

"Mom, what the hell?! How the hell did you know to come? How did you even grab dad?! No one can ever find him!"

"Oh hush Thanatos, I can find anyone I want at any time. You think anyone can actually run from me?"

She gave him a look so intense I almost pissed myself. It was at this moment I confirmed the identity of the two beings in front of me. The sleeping one is my grandfather, the primordial god of sleep Hypno, and the tiny loli in all black is my grandmother….Nyx, the primordial goddess of the night. Yeah, maybe I should sit back down.


	4. How It Begins Part 3

Previously:

_She gave him a look so intense I almost pissed myself. It was at this moment I confirmed the identity of the two beings in front of me. The sleeping one is my grandfather, the primordial god of sleep Hypno, and the tiny loli in all black is my grandmother….Nyx, the primordial goddess of the night. Yeah, maybe I should sit back down. _

Present:

**How it begins part 3**

There are many thoughts people have about what comes after death. I chose not to think too deeply about it and let things happen naturally.

And naturally…here I am, a few hours after my death being strangled (I.E., Hugged) by a tiny loli primordial goddess who also happens to be my grandmother.

"MOM! He's turning purple! Let the poor kid go!"

"NO! Not until I'm satisfied! Just don't let him die!"

"MA look, he's tapping out!"

"Nonsense, those are love taps. Right, little magus?" Nyx gave me that look that promises pain if I disagree, but I was already in incredible amounts of pain, so I did my best to appease her and get as much air into my lungs as possible.

"Hap..py….to….mee..t….yo..u…" There, I gasped out a good answer, right? Wait! Why is the pressure increasing!

"AW! You see Thanatos he's happy to meet me! YAY!" oh great now the world is spinning. Thankfully It seems she was satisfied and dropped me like a sack of potatoes.

"Oof…" Breathe dammit, you're a master martial artist. You know how to do this! Inhale, exhale, inhale, think of happy place, exhale.

Ok, I think I'm okay, I took a quick look, and everything seemed normal. Dad and grandma seemed to be talking about something, and oh look grandpa got kicked into the fireplace. Well, I'll just sit back down. Oh! More nectar, yay!

"Mom can you sit down and relax, we need to deal with my son's situation." Dad seemed to be looking resigned to the situation

"Yeah yeah, let me just wake up this old man. OI!" And grandma threw something at grandpa who is somehow still sleeping inside the green flames. OH! He moved!

Grandpa Hypno seemed to look like a well-aged man in his late forties, muscular body, angular face, and a head of blonde hair with amethyst eyes.

"Huh, where am I!? I could swear I heard something buzzing around." Grandpa's first words also seemed to be his last because it suddenly got really dark, and grandma appeared in front of the fire.

"What was that?" oh shit, this just got intense. Thankfully these snacks keep refilling, I feel strangely hungry.

Grandpa finally seemed to realize his situation and started sweating. "Oh dear, well um you see, wait, why am I in a fireplace?"

The darkness faded back to normal, and grandma seemed to sigh and calmed down. She grabbed gramps by his head and threw him into a chair that appeared next to Dad's. And another chair appeared next to mine. Why does that fill me with dread?

I realized why a second later, when I was being squeezed in another death hug, but thankfully I could still breathe this time.

Grandpa took stock of the situation, and his eyes widened when he saw me.

"Thanatos, you have a son! Congrats! Wait, I have a new grandson! This calls for a celebration!"

"Dad, calm down. We have to deal with his situation first." (Thanatos)

"Nonsense son, he still has a few hours he will be fine." (Hypno)

"Um.. not to be rude, but what exactly is my situation?"

"You didn't explain it to him!?" (Nyx)

"I was getting to it ma, you showed up to suddenly."

Dad turned to me and spoke reassuringly, "You see son, your human half has just died, and since your only half-divine, you're a bit unstable.

You need to be reborn again, only this time in a world I can influence, and you can begin strengthening yourself so your divine half can start strengthening you without killing you."

I nodded at that, it sounded reasonable.

"Ok, so what do I need to do?"

"Well, since mom and dad are here, we can think about how to format your abilities and which world to send you off to, any requests son?"

I thought about it for a second before responding. "Well, I really liked that ability you showed me from 'solo leveling,' I mean having an army of shadow soldiers that constantly get stronger! How cool is that?!"

"That's my grandbaby! You must take after me!" Grandma seemed really happy with my choice, and she continued. "I've read that novel, I'll make sure your shadow summons look like they do in the manga. What world do you want to start in?"

"Thanks grandma, and can it be any world?"

"Yup! The multiverse contains pretty much every world that has gained enough energy from the thoughts of others. If you write a book and enough people think about that world, it becomes its own dimension." (Nyx)

"Ha, with every dimension born, Morpheus and I get stronger and stronger. It's pretty fun to explore them too." (Hypno)

"I can't argue with that, son I would recommend starting with the harry potter world. The magic system might not be that powerful, but it's an incredible starting world for gathering useful ways to use magic and setting a firm foundation for you.

Thanks to the original storyline, I made a deal with the Peverell family. If their mainline died out, I could choose a new heir for them.

They thought they could command me with three little items I made when I was drunk, HA! It would only grant a bit of immortality, and they could get my attention if I felt like responding to them."

"Oohh, so the hallows weren't all-powerful?"

"Well, in that world, they are, but to us, they are just little toys." (Thanatos)

"Ok, cool, I would love to explore that world!"

"Little magus, I would also recommend that after that world you should visit that 'Danmachi' world. It would do wonders to strengthen your basic stats. By the time you finish, you should be able to blend your two halves and have a perfect fusion." (Hypno)

"Gramps, that sounds awesome! And with harry potter magic life will be so much easier. Honestly, out of all worlds, they are the ones who made life so comfortable with their use of magic. Expanding space, wards, house elves, those guys might be ass-backward, but they knew how to enjoy life."

We all shared a good laugh at that when Grandpa spoke up again. "Now magus, I don't want you to forget your space affinity that you get from me. I'll help you set it up like an inventory from a game.

I'll create a pocket dimension for you where time stands still. If you want to store living things, then you will have to get a higher understanding of space, but for now, this should be helpful."

"Thanks grandpa!"

It was only then I realized my grandmother was slowly squeezing me. "Hold on a second, forget about that useless old man" (Nyx)

"Oi!" (Hypno)

"HuuuHhh." seeing the look grandma was sending him, he quickly shut up.

"Your main divinity takes after me, so I have to spoil you the most! Let's see…. Since its the harry potter world, I'll give you a special Animagus form and I'll help you out with some lovers!"

Love huh? I never really dated in my life, many one-night stands while I was traveling, but I never found anyone special.

"I'll give you a special ability so that when you decide you want to be with someone, just think about it, and your shadow will swallow them and reform them.

They will be given immortality and set to the same age as you are as long as they are older than you. It will strengthen them and grant them a huge boost to their elemental affinity, but since their soul will be connected to you, whatever affinity they have will be touched by your shadows.

For example, if someone has a Fire affinity, then it will become a shadow fire affinity. And while they can be killed in battle as long you stay alive, then their soul will stay anchored to you, and they can reform through your shadows, they will be similar to your soldiers, but they will stay as a whole separate person.

And finally, whatever qualities you gain can be passed on to them as well. How's that! Come on, praise me!"

Seeing her standing on her chair in all her loli godliness, I couldn't help but think she was adorable and, at the same time, knew I was going to experience pain if I didn't thank her enough. "Wow grandma! You're the best!"

Then I gave her a hug, and suddenly I was no longer on the ground, and I was being swung around like a wet noodle as she got excited again. Oh, it looks like pain came no matter my choice, a good life lesson.

"YAY! See that old man! He likes me more!"

"Mom he's losing consciousness. Please put him down!"

"Huh?" she looked down at my almost cartoon-like purple face. "Oh, sorry hehe. I got excited again!"

She let me down, and I sank back into my chair while giving my dad a very thankful look. I could swear that death never looked so great as he did at that moment. Was I imagining the golden glow? Yeah, I think my brain has started rebooting. My dad decided to retake the reins.

"Son, I'll set up the setting of the world for you. You will land on the Peverell island, and you will be de-aged to around 5 years old to start strengthening your new human half.

You should take this chance to learn as much as possible and use your ability to get as many good shadow summons as possible. I'll set up a small status screen like a HUD for you to know how many summons you can have at the moment, as well as a magic and stamina bar.

I won't give you a health bar because you're not a gamer. You will be flesh and blood, you get injured you deal with it. The shadows will run off a similar system to 'solo leveling's.' A weak summons will start at level 1, and when they get to level 5, they can evolve to a higher being.

This will continue for a while until they reach the 'General' state as their highest evolution. One other addition I'll add is a small 'missions' tab.

These will be the missions that we, as your family, will set for you to complete in whatever world you end up in. And special alerts from one of us will pop up on it. Do you understand so far?"

Honestly, the more he spoke, the more excited I got. "Hell yeah! So, what missions will I have for this world?"

"Let's see, I want you to gather the hallows and destroy them. Toys they may be, I don't want to be bothered by those weird wizards.

Another one is I want you to destroy all of Voldemort's Horcrux's, you don't have to actually fight him since that's Harry's job, but if you destroy his soul shards then within minutes of forming a new body he will die since his wraith is less than 1% of his actual soul. Mom, dad, any other ideas?"

"Oh, oh, I know, you're not allowed to leave that world without at least three eternal lovers! Grandma wants some great-grandbabies!"

Grandpa and dad seemed to give me some pitying looks, but I was cool with it, it seemed like fun. Grandpa coughed to get my attention.

"*cough* Let's say you have to gather at least 10 different magical species as shadows and at least 20 wizards. They may be weak in the beginning, but as they get stronger, they will be pretty devastating. On top of that, in the Danmachi world, since all the monsters don't have real souls and the humans with falna will be protected by the divinity of their patron, you won't be able to gather any good shadows in that world. So, you have to make the most out of this world while you can."

I could agree with that. So far, they are all reasonable missions meant to make me stronger or better my life. Then it went back to my dad.

"And finally son, I'm going to adjust the timeline a bit. You will be 3 years older then harry, and I'll make it so that in Harry's third year, the tri-wizard tournament will begin with no age limit.

Your final mission is to win the tournament! Your timeline will be that at the end of that year, you will have to move on from that world. With your intellect, I'm sure you will easily master occlumency and be able to have more than enough time to master things."

"Are you sure that will be enough time dad?" There are a lot of books in that world after all. Grandma spoke up then.

"Oh please, you're my grandson, you're not one of those ass-backward wizards who haven't even realized their magic is limited by their weak bodies.

Honestly, if just one of those little shits would work out normally, he would easily overpower Dumbledore with enough magical knowledge.

Once you master occlumency and unlock eidetic memory, you will breeze through it all. I would suggest making a spell to scan books. It will save you a lot of time."

"Ok cool, five missions. I can handle that."

My dad nodded his head with pride and gave me an option I never expected.

"Good, I'm happy you're taking this in stride. Now, as you know, gods can take on any form they choose, eventually you will be able to as well, but everyone has a basic form they feel more comfortable in.

You can choose what image you want to have for now, but you won't be able to change it until you at least complete the Danmachi world."

"I get a character customization option! HELL YEAH!" Seriously, this is incredible. But how should I choose?

"Son, you still have a few hours, so let's celebrate our family reunion, and you can let me know before we send you off."

And like that, we spent the next few hours having a great time. Grandma has officially been given the title of 'ultimate loli' in my mind seeing her toss around gramps and dad like they were toys.

Grandpa, when he's not falling asleep mid-sentence, has some really cool stories to tell. Turn's out him, and Morpheus, are partners in their work and are best friends. They are two of the top dogs in the entire multiverse with all the power they get from beings sleeping and dreaming.

And the feeling of having a dad to talk and argue with is honestly something I never realized I always wanted. It was one hell of a time, but eventually, we ran out of time.

"Haha..ah ok son, so here's a character sheet. Choose whatever you want." As he stopped talking, a screen appeared in front of me. It was similar to the beginning Skyrim character layout.

I thought about it for a while, and eventually, I decided.

"I've always like ban's character from seven deadly sins! I feel like I could be best friends with that guy. I would choose to look like him, but since I would be close to 7 feet tall, I would like to add a bit more weight.

So instead of being around 160 pounds (70 kg), I would rather be around 190 pounds (86kg). And I would prefer if my hair would be silky smooth and not stand up like I'm Goku going Super Saiyan.

That should be good, yeah silvery-white hair, red eyes, with my shadows this will make me look pretty badass." (Author note: Check the cover image, but with my changes)

"OOHH good choice little magus, you will be young at the start, but you're going to be stealing every woman's heart! I can't wait to meet who you pick." Grandma seemed excited at my choice while gramps wisely stayed silent, but he gave me a thumbs up.

"Ok good, this is simple. You do actually have a good affinity with this character, and if you gain a phoenix shadow summon, then you would have a very high regeneration. Not enough to match this guy immediately, but it would get stronger over time. Ok Son, are you ready?"

"I think so, at least I don't have to pack haha…. Dad, gramps, grandma, thank you for this. I had a great first life, but I still never really knew what it feels like to have a family. It's only been a few hours but thank you for showing me such love and care."

I couldn't help but start tearing up, I never knew how warm a family could feel. I felt grandma giving me another bone-breaking hug, but I hung on anyway. Dad and grandpa joined the hug as well. We enjoyed the silence for a minute before breaking it up. Dad put a hand on my shoulder when he spoke.

"Go forth son, never forget how proud I am of the man you came to be. Go show the world what it means to be the SON OF DEATH!" as he spoke, the room shook, and I felt awe in his words, but then grandma smacked the back of his head, and the awe vanished.

Nothing like a loli to kill the mood.

"Don't shout! Were right next to you! Remember magus who you really take after. I am Nyx, and the night will always guide you. The shadows are your domain, I will always hear you if you speak to me." She gave me another hug but a much more relaxed one. And grandpa spoke as well.

"I think your grandmother has said enough magus, but go on, if you ever need me, just think of me before sleeping, and I'll be there."

"We love you son, now let your journey begin!" as dad spoke those words, I could feel my surroundings changing.

My last sight of that room was my father smiling at me and my grandmother, the ultimate loli, choking out from grandfather for reasons I don't want to know in the background.

As the darkness covered my sight, I could only feel excitement and determination to grow strong enough to bring my mother back. I figured it would be a bit too cliché to yell out 'LINK STARTU,' so I stayed silent only to hear the words.

LET THE GAMES BEGIN!

Thanks dad…still cliché, but thanks.


	5. Getting Settled

EDITTED: 2/19

Authors notes:

Spent some time brainstorming for ideas, I think I have a unique way to present Magus's abilities, and I'm debating on **taking out** some of the women.

I think it's more meaningful when the harem is kept to 4-5 or less, but there are a lot of characters I wanted to use! I'll figure it out, enjoy the new chapter!

This one took me hours to figure out. It's a big info dump chapter! But it sets the foundation for the rest of the novel. Let me know in the reviews if you like my system. I tried to make something new. I will try to get another chapter out tonight.

"Somebody speaking."

'Somebody thinking.'

"_Spells_" and "_Messages_"

"**Alerts**"

(I'll go with this format as it seems to make the most sense)

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter, solo leveling, overlord, danmachi, or any other anime/novel/manga that I may use.**

Previously:

_"LET THE GAMES BEGIN! _

_Thanks, dad…still cliché, but thanks."_

Present:

** Getting Settled **

Magus POV:

I slowly started to stir due to the sunlight coming down on my face.

'I don't want to move, the sounds of the waves and wind and the smell of the ocean is soothing me back to unconsciousness. Maybe a few more minutes…..'

'Huh, where did the sunlight go? Maybe it's a cloud..yeah it will come back…..'

[BOOOOM]

"AH WHAT THE HELL! *cough* *cough* I'M UP DAMN IT! What the hell was that?!"

I quickly assessed my surroundings.

"Ok, I'm on a beach, why am I on a beach? Oh, and it looks like a wave hit me, well that answers one question."

'Ah right, the memories are coming back to me. So I wasn't dreaming, am I really in the Harry Potter world? Well, then this would be the Peverell island, right? wait if this is real then..'

I looked down to inspect myself, and yep it's confirmed. Tiny hands, tiny body, tiny legs, look inside my pants and yup tiny dick.

A few strands of hair were falling down the side of my face, and I confirmed it was silvery white. I walked up to the water and splashed some more water in my face to make sure it's real and looked at my reflection.

'Yep, its official, I look like a 5-year-old ban.'

I decided to take stock of my situation.

'I met my new? Or old family, I guess. Turns out, I'm the son of Thanatos, the primordial god of death, grandson of Hypno, the primordial god of sleep, and Nyx the primordial goddess of the night (AKA: the ULTIMATE LOLI).

I have a major divinity for shadows and minors in magic, space, and death. My mother's soul is trapped in my shadow, and while she won't feel pain or the concept of time, she can't become fully conscious and separate until I'm strong enough to make it safe for her.

My family helped me set the core of my powers based around the MC from 'solo leveling.' I was sent into the Harry Potter world to train and become familiar with my abilities, and I have a few missions to complete. Oh, and I have a HUD, damn, that's awesome!'

Looking around, it seems that my HUD that my dad set me up with works based on my thoughts.

If I don't want to know something, it goes to the corner of my vision, but when I think about it, it comes closer to my line of sight.

In the upper left corner, I have a blue and green bar, that seems pretty self-explanatory. I thought about knowing more about it and showed **10/10** for blue (mana) and Child for green (stamina). Not sure how much those values are, but it seems pretty low. Beneath the two bars was a few tabs I could focus on.

One Showed **Missions**, so I thought about wanting to see more, and some information popped up on a small blue screen.

**Missions: **

**Harry Potter World:**

**Destroy all three Hallows. 0/3**

**Destroy all of Voldemort's Horcrux's. 0/6**

**Find at least three women who are willing to eternally be with you. 0/3**

**Gather magical species as shadows 0/10. Gather wizards as shadows. 0/20 **

**Win the Tri-Wizard Tournament. 0/1**

**Each Mission fulfilled unlocks another 10 summon slots. All missions must be completed by the end of the Tri-Wizard Tournament.**

'Ok, it seems all the missions we spoke about are there. It's nice to see it written down, it makes it more fun this way.'

Beneath the **Missions** tab were four others, **Summons, Alerts, Abilities, **and **Inventory**. I don't have any shadow summons, so that tab is empty aside from showing me my current limit and some info.

**Summons:**

**0/30**

**4 stages of evolution, every time a Shadow reaches level 5 from its current evolution, it will evolve to its next stage. Wizards will unlock new spells, and magical animals will unlock new abilities. Soldiers without abilities will gain them upon evolution. **

Following that, Alerts looked like my old Gmail account. I can't send anything, but I can receive information this way.

**Alerts:**

**Message from Dad!**

**'I think I'll start treating my HUD like a laptop interface.' I mentally clicked on the message, and a new screen appeared in front of me. **

_Hey son, _

_I hope you got there alright. I know you're probably excited to jump into everything, but let me give you a few final notes before I leave you alone. _

_First, I want you to know that your HUD is not a real system. It's based on your divinities, and the more you use it, the more your human half will blend with your divine half. Your divine half will continue to strengthen you as you age. _

_Every year on your birthday, your magic bar will increase by 100 points, and your physique will be slightly enhanced. You can also increase your mana by training, think of it like a muscle. Your stamina bar works like this:_

**Stamina:**

**Physique:**

**Child – adult – athlete – soldier – Olympic athlete – warrior/special ops – the peak of humanity. **

**Each level stands for increases in strength, speed, dexterity, Constitution, and mana recovery. **

**Mana is recovered through the mana in the environment. The stronger the body, the faster your body can safely absorb mana. Each stage increases Mana recovery by 2%. **

_In your last life, even with the seal holding back your divinity, you were able to reach the peak of humanity by the age of 25. Using your experience and new resource, I'm sure you will be able to reach it once more before you turn 18 and have to leave. _

_We are giving you this information so that when you reach the next world, and all your stats start from 0, you will always be stronger than those at your current level. _

_While your Mana bar works like this:_

**Magic:**

**10% mana recovery per minute **

**Wizardry magic – 1 mana per basic spell, 3 mana per intermediate spell, 10 mana per advanced spell **

**Shadow Summons:**

**1st evolution summons – 1 mana a minute, no mana in shadow form **

**Wizards summons use 1 mana for basic spells**

**Animal and warrior summons use 1 mana for basic abilities, no mana used for physically attacking **

**2nd evolution summons – 3 mana a minute, no mana in shadow form **

**All summons uses 3 mana for intermediate spells and abilities, no mana used for basic spells and abilities **

**3rd evolution summons – 10 mana a minute, no mana in shadow form **

**All summons uses 10 mana for advanced spells and abilities, no mana used for basic and intermediate spells and abilities.**

**Final evolution summons – 100 mana a minute**

**100 mana used for strongest attack; no mana used for any other ability. **

_Seeing as how Wizardry magic has a wide range of spells, you will have to choose a class for any wizard you make into a summon. I'll leave that as a surprise for the moment. Just know that each class starts with a spell, and the amount will only increase when they evolve. Only Wizards have classes. _

_Following this, in your abilities tab, I've placed all the abilities you currently have. Take a look, and you should intuitively understand how to use your shadow-based abilities, it will take practice to get it perfect. _

_Your Inventory is self-explanatory, just reach in and think about what you want, and it will appear, if you forget what's in there you can organize it will the customization option. I highly recommend that you try and understand how it works for working on your minor space divinity. _

_Now I'll leave you to it son, make the most of this world. It will serve you well in the long run. _

_Love you, _

_Dad, Grandma, and Grandpa_

_PS If you manage to die, then you will have to start all over again, and I WILL make it a painful experience. My son or not, it's no excuse to go throwing your life away. If you die in battle, then it's a different story, fight smart son. _

_PSS Check your pockets._

"Wow this was incredibly helpful, thanks guys I'll try and do my best." After reading the message, a lot of how my situation works made sense to me.

'Seeing how I will want to use my summons a lot, I think its best if I focus on my physical abilities. I'll still learn the spells, but in a fight, I would rather have my shadows use spells so I can conserve my mana while I use physical means.'

After thinking about it, I reread that last line and looked down at my pants. I felt something in my right pocket, so I pulled it out, and one of the most useful things in this world was waiting for me. It's the Peverell family heir/lord's ring.

The ring was made out of some kind of black metal I couldn't identify with the family symbol of a triangle with a circle and vertical line in the center.

For one of the oldest families in magical Britain, it doesn't look all that flashy. It feels kind of stylish in a noble manner and considering it was glowing slightly, I was damn sure it's enchanted.

Deciding to trust my father and not expect the ring to kill me for attempting to put it on, I placed it on my right hands ring finger. I'm pretty sure the left ring finger is for marriage, so hopefully this is correct.

I felt something prick my skin, and it seemed the ring was testing my blood. It appeared to be scanning me, and eventually, it gave off a 'ping' sound, and I got my first real glimpse of magic.

It seems the ring accepted me because instead of pain, my body got flooded with an extremely comfortable feeling, and when I took a look, it seems I was getting a boost.

My mana bar was shooting up, and my stamina bar was blinking rapidly. After a few minutes, my mana stopped at **110/110**, and while my physique still showed child, it was giving off a golden glow, which I assume means I'm close to the next stage.

'Haha, this is great! No wonder lords of houses were so much stronger than others, being a lord came with a lot of perks.'

As soon as I finished that thought, I felt a massive drain coming from the ring, and it felt like I just got hit by a truck with how sudden it was. I fell to my knee's dry heaving in the sand and trying to regain my breath.

'Not great! I take it back! This is not cool!'

Looking at my mana bar, it stopped at **10/110**, as I was trying to figure out where my mana went, I felt the ground beneath me shake a bit and looked up.

'Oh, that's why this happened.'

Like a beast awakening from a long hibernation, ward lines the covered the entire island came to life. The fog covering the island, which I never really noticed, started to fade.

It looked like the sky was hosting the aurora of the north pole. Looking into the distance, I could make out the entire island, and while it wasn't insanely large, it was still a good couple of football fields in size.

Right in the center of the island was the mansion, which seemed to start glowing and making a humming noise. It looked a bit run down from the years, but I'll deal with it later.

The island was shaped like a circle with the mansion in the center and a sandy beach on the coast.

On the right side of the house, there was what looked like a big greenhouse that I'm assuming holds magical plants, it seemed to turn on with the rest of the wards based on its slight glow.

On the left side was what I believe is the garden/farm where regular food is grown. There also seems to be a glow coming from beneath the dirt, so I assume there is some kind of ward array there.

From where I'm standing, behind the house, I could see a small hill, that probably has a beautiful cliff to enjoy the view at the top of (and possibly to dump bodies off of since this was a necromancer type family). As well as some marked off areas, I would assume they used to hold magical animals.

And in front of the house was actually a beautiful flower garden that seemed to be held in stasis. There is a glow coming from the dirt, and they seemed to be slowly coming back to life but still fast enough to notice by looking.

'I'm not sure where all my mana went, but if the information I'm getting from this ring is right, then I just reactivated all the wards on the island. I'm not sure how the island stayed hidden, but it seems like I have to make my way to the hearthstone to get some answers.'

Right then, I heard a pop, and unfortunately, being a 5-year-old, I had to look up slightly to see the 4 house-elves that appeared in front of me.

""My lord!"" They all bowed before me. The ring fed me some new info; it seems that I woke up these elves from their stasis. They look just like the movie! Look at them!

Standing at a few inches taller than my child self, way too big eyes for their heads, slight greyish skin, and long floppy ears.

'At least they're not wearing rags like dobby.' They were wearing what looked like mini butler uniforms with the Peverell symbol stitched into the fabric on the front.

'Oh, right, I should say something!' I tried to make myself sound a bit dignified.

*cough* "Peverell house elves, my name is Magus E. Mor, and I am the new heir to the Peverell line as acknowledged by the family magic. Please stand and state your names." 'There that should work.'

The house-elves looked up at me, and I could swear they were like kids on a sugar rush. From right to left, they began with the oldest looking one starting.

"This one's name is Timy my lord, I was the original head elf sir." Oh good, at least his speaking skills are not too bad.

"This one's name is Gol my lord."

"This one's name is Sil my lord."

"This one's name is Bron my lord."

Thank god whoever named them had some common sense! I mean what's with all house-elves having names that rhyme! These guys are easy to remember with names based on gold, silver, and bronze.

"Thank you, Timy, Gol, Sil, and Bron. From now on, as your new master, I have a few rules to make."

'Damn it guys! Don't make that excited expression! You look like perverts!'

"The first rule, you will never inflict self-harm upon yourselves if you think you did something wrong! If you're not sure, then come to me, and I'll decide. The second rule, I have a hobby of cooking." I had to stop there to take in the horrified looks on their faces.

'Seriously, guys stop! What the hell has been programmed into you! I'm actually feeling bad looking at their faces'

"I won't stop you from cooking, but let's say I like 'playing with food,' yeah, I like playing in the kitchen. You can watch over me while I'm there, deal?" Seeing them nod their heads with smiles, I continued.

"The third rule, you may call me whatever you wish, but I need you all to understand that while you work for me, you are NOT slaves. As long as you are loyal to me, then you are a part of my family.

So remember this, we will always help each other as a family. If you need me to help you or simply as someone to talk to, then I want you to come to me. Is that understood?"

Seeing them nod again, but with confused expressions, I let out a sigh. 'What am I going to do with these guys? House-elves may have been created by wizards, but I'm sure whatever spells were programmed into their minds have seriously messed them up.'

Almost as if understanding my intentions, my Heirs ring sucked out my newly recovered mana and caused me to once again faceplant into the sand. 'What the hell man! What was that for?'

""Thank you my lord!"" All my elves thanked me for some reason, and when I felt a strange feeling connecting me to them, I realized what happened.

My heir ring bonded the elves to me, they are officially my elves now. But it didn't end there as the one tab I never looked at started blinking rapidly.

"Hold on one-second guys." Seeing them nod, I mentally clicked on the **Abilities** tab I haven't got to yet, and a new screen appeared.

**Abilities: **

**Wizardry magic – Basic spells: N/A, Intermediate spells: N/A, advanced spells: N/A.**

**Animagus Form (locked) (unknown)**

**Shadow Extraction - (no mana required) - A shadow soldier is created from a body without life or at the end of its life by taking out its mana. The chance of failure increases the higher the target's willpower was, and the more time passed since the target's death. If the soul is available and willing, it can be returned to its shadow. **

**Save Shadow - (no mana required) - Absorb the created shadow soldiers and save them. Saved soldiers can be summoned and reabsorbed whenever and wherever the animator desires. **

**Reanimation: (5 mana per rebirth) Can reanimate Shadows that have fallen in battle. As long as you have mana, your shadows are basically immortal as they can regenerate endlessly.**

**Shadow Exchange: (20 mana per jump) Can switch positions with any previously summoned shadow. It does not have a distance limit. It has a cooldown of 2 hours.**

**The domain of the Monarch: Shadows within the area of influence gained enhance stats. All shadows require no extra mana to stay summoned. Requires 100 mana a min. (locked) (Release condition unknown) **

**Naming: Evolved shadows are considered to be Elite and can be named.**

**Shadow Servants: with a willing subordinate, you can eternally connect their souls to your shadow. Servants are reborn from shadows, all curses, mental defects, physical irregularities are cured. Servants restored to their prime. Servants retain free will but can never harm or disobey direct commands. (no mana requirement) 0/5 available.**

**Shadow lover: When the Monarch finds a lover, it is eternal. Bond lover's souls to your shadow. Lovers will be enhanced by the power of your shadows, gain immunity to mental debuffs, shadow element affinity, physical and magical enhancement. **

**They can be reborn through your shadows if killed in battle. (no mana required) (Warning: Breaking the bond will result in massive backlash) (Warning: If Lover is physically older than the user, they will be de-aged to match the user.) **

'Holy shi….. damn it guys you're spoiling me rotten, and I am very ok with that!'

Then I looked back at my elves and back to Shadow Servants. Now I understand why It was trying to get my attention. It seems all my abilities really do work based on my intentions. This is really exciting! But let's talk to them first.

"So guys…I have a deal I want to offer you." Seeing their happy faces, I couldn't help but internally scream.

'SHOW SOME SUSPICION GUYS! WHOEVER MADE HOUSE ELVES WAS DEFINITELY A SUPER SADIST!'

(Author notes: It was Sougo: The Super Sadist! if you get the reference, then props to you.)


	6. First Summons

**Authors notes:**

**I'm not one of those guys who will constantly spam the system info for word count. If something is relevant, I will bring up ONLY that section. **

**Now onto the next chapter! Only 3K this time. I'm trying to set up my MC so that I can basically plow through the years to get the juicy stuff. For the Skyrim fans on here, its like that feeling when you start customizing your home and you want to add EVERYTHING. It never ends… **

"Somebody speaking."

'Somebody thinking.'

"_Spells_" and "_Messages_"

"**Alerts**"

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter, solo leveling, overlord, danmachi, or any other anime/novel/manga that I may use.**

Previously:

_"So guys…I have a deal I want to offer you." Seeing their happy faces, I couldn't help but internally scream. _

_'SHOW SOME SUSPICION GUYS! WHOEVER MADE HOUSE ELVES WAS DEFINITELY A SUPER SADIST!'_

Present:

** First Summon **

Magus POV:

'What was I thinking? Of course they would jumping to sell their soul for eternity. Now I feel ridiculous and slightly guilty.'

I just spent the last 15 minutes explaining or attempting to explain to these little masochists what I wanted to offer them, and every negative point I make just makes them happier!

Eternal slavery? YAY! Right? You will never truly die unless I die, sounds great? You realize I'm immortal, right? DON'T HUG MY LEG WITH THOSE GIANT SHINING EYES FILLED WITH INNOCENCE! IT BURNS!

"*sigh* You know what! I don't care anymore! I refuse to feel guilty about this. You guys ready? Timy, Gol, Sil, Bron?"

""Yes my lord! We's swear to alwaz serve!""

'Ugh whatever, how do I activate this ability? I'll try silent casting later, for now, I'll just follow my instincts and try being vocal about it.'

"**Shadow Servant**." I spoke out loud. At first, nothing happened, but then my shadow moved. It was a weird feeling, kind of like having an extra arm or leg.

My shadow extended from me to their shadows and slowly rose up against their bodies until they were covered from my sight. They began to sink into their shadows like slowly falling into water, there were even ripples in the shadow. A few seconds later and the shadow started rising, except the only difference was they didn't stop rising! I'm less than 4 feet tall at the moment, so these guys felt like giants.

When the shadow began to dissipate, I almost had a heart attack.

"SEBAS?!"

Standing where my four house elves used to be were honest to god copies of 'Sebas Tian' the butler from 'overlord.'

The head elf Timy looked like an exact replica of the guy. Standing at just under 180cm, Timy has the appearance of an elderly butler while he is dressed gracefully in his traditional black uniform with the Peverell insignia. Timy's hair is entirely white, just like his immaculate beard. He has visible wrinkles on his hollow face, which makes him seem gentle in appearance, but his eyes are as sharp as an eagle's.

"T-Timy?" 'Sh*t my voice cracked.'

"Yes my lord, thank you for granting me this gift, I swear to pay off this debt for eternity." His voice came out in a deep baritone that really cemented his current image.

'Oh god, how the hell am I supposed to call this guy Timy? There is no way I can call an exact replica of Sebas fucking Tian by the name Timy. It just doesn't fit.

I'm mentally calling him Tom from now on. I know someone had something to do with this, grandma, it was you, wasn't it? …ah screw it, this is actually pretty cool.'

""Thank you my lord, we eternally swear our loyalty to you."" Standing behind Timy, Gol, Sil, and Bron were almost exact replicas. The only difference was the skin tones and the younger-looking faces.

Somehow their names affected them because Gol has a light-yellow golden skin tone, Sil has a silvery skin tone, and Bron has a dark yellow bronze-colored skin tone.

'This is kind of creepy, would all elves look like this if all their limiters were removed? A whole world run by Sebas the magical butler and his infinite copies?'

I shivered at that thought 'They would probably solve half the world's problems on their own and call it part of the job.'

"*cough* Well, you guys look great. Can you tell me how your feeling?"

Tom decided to answer. "My lord, I'm not sure how to say this, but I've never felt better in my life. I feel stronger, smarter, faster.

My thoughts have never been this smooth, and I've never felt this comfortable before. I feel complete loyalty to you, but my thoughts have never been this free. Is this how being alive truly feels?"

'Damn, Tom answered with some real emotion there.'

"I'm not sure what the answer to that question is Timy since I'm not sure if anyone can honestly answer it, but I will tell you that your minds are now free. Any and all magical blocks, physical blocks, and curses that were cast upon your species have now been cleared from your systems."

In fact, I heard a notification sound in my **Alerts**, but I was too stunned to check. Taking my eyes off the four elves who were checking their bodies and looking around at everything in a new light, I pulled up the tab and saw a new email like alert.

**Alert:**

**New shadow summons gained:**

**Race: House elf x 4**

**Summon Type: Shadow Servant **

**Description: House-elves were a race created by wizards for the sake of being magical assistants and to be loyal servants. To ensure loyalty, many curses and limiters were placed on the elves to the point they lost most of their physical and mental abilities while retaining their magic. Over time the race has been bred and treated worse with every consecutive generation.**

**Now freed, they have regained all their latent abilities and have undying loyalty to you. Not useful in direct combat but will protect the master's home with a ferociousness unseen before. Warning: do not threaten any home guarded by fully unsealed house-elves.**

**Abilities: **

**Territory: Can power and use home wards in the absence of the lord by using the ley lines. Can repair or replace anything that has to do with the house (example: rotten window blinds will be converted into a new version). Masters of home economics.**

**Teleportation: Possess a unique form of teleportation untraceable by usual wizarding means. **

**Shadow Servant: Unique Ability: Telepathy: If necessary, as a summon, they can contact their lord through your shadow and speak telepathically. **

**Summons 4/30 **

*Whistle* "Damn, you guys are really badass!" Seeing their confused looks, I quickly explained all their new abilities, and they seemed to intuitively understand how to use them.

"Well we have been here for a while, let's go check out the mansion. Gol, Sil, Bron, please go start fixing up the mansion. It seems to have decayed a bit with time."

""Yes my lord."" They quickly disappeared without even their usual *pop* noise. I turned to Tom.

"Timy, please follow me."

"Of course my lord."

I started leading us on the path to the mansion and turned my head to speak with Tom.

"Timy, I apologize if this offends you, but you look far too badass right now to continue using the name Timy, I would like to start calling you Tom if that is alright with you."

"It would be my honor my lord, thank you for the new name. I feel that with the new sense of freedom, a new name will do me well."

'Phew, I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep calling him Timy with a straight face.'

"Wonderful, do you think I should rename the others as well? And how did you four survive in stasis for so long?"

"While they would be honored, I don't believe it will be necessary, that have always had unique names even among our kind. The last lord was a kind man.

He refused to allow us to remain by his side at the end and placed us in stasis, after that his plan was to perform a ritual with his life as the cost to shield the entire island in a very powerful ward that hid us from the rest of the world.

The main wards of the mansion require a living Lord or Heir to be activated and continue shielding the island."

"The wards are not powered by the ley lines?" I was honestly curious, I thought that even without a lord all mansions could continue powering its wards from ley line until the wards themselves or the hearthstone decayed enough to fail.

"My lord, you see the Peverell's were a very powerful family. They studied deeply into the necromantic arts, and the majority of Lords were never corrupted by its influence.

The family wanted to create a sentient mansion, I believe they shared this with the founders of Hogwarts. The idea for Hogwarts was as a school where the sentient life would not only be born from the power of its many ley lines but from the very student themselves.

The generations of students would give off subconscious thoughts with their magic, and the purest concentration of them would be fed into its hearthstone to eventually give birth to lady Hogwarts herself. I have been in stasis for many years, so I'm not currently aware of its status."

Tom seemed to be lost in thought for a moment, so I gave it a minute and continued slowly walking and enjoying the field of flowers that were beginning to go into full bloom. 'So the Peverell's were related to the creation of Hogwarts huh?'

"So how does that relate to the wards of this island?"

"Ah! My apologies my lord. You see there have never been more than a handful of living beings occupying this island at the same time so instead of through the power of human magic, the previous lords engraved runes into many parts of the mansion and used both the ley lines which we have two of, and the ambient mana in the air to funnel pure mana into every piece of the mansion.

They even used a few runes to push mana into the metaphysical plane where the mansion stands. Due to this, the Main wards guarding and running the island couldn't be powered since it was being redirected.

The main problem seems to have been that the last lord never expected the Peverell line to truly die out. No one was left to become the new heir, whatever plan the last lord made for the Heir ring never seemed to be fulfilled.

That is until you came my lord, now after many centuries of mana being funneled into the home, I believe it may truly be sentient."

As Tom finished his speech, we came up to the front of the home.

It was a magnificent sight. Mainly built from stone a two-story home with three adjoining towers that go a few floors higher that were positioned in a triangle with the center tower at the farthest back.

It had a simple greyish coloring to it, but it wasn't depressing, rather it mellowed me out.

There was a small drawbridge leading to the front door and a moat that from what I guess surrounded the entirety of the home. I'm not sure how deep it goes, and I don't think I want to find out.

The mansion seemed to almost hum with energy, and as I approached it, I could swear it flashed with a multicolored light. 'Huh, maybe it really is sentient after all. Well, let's deal with things one at a time.'

"Tom, can you please explain to me everything the island holds and what other properties we still own? And I know it may be hard but please don't always say 'my lord,' if you really need to, then you can call me Sir. Just mix it up a bit if you can't help it."

'It's not that annoying, but I can't help but feel weird being called my lord repetitively.'

"Of course sir, I'll commit myself to your new orders." 'Eh close enough.'

"On the island, we have the magical herb garden which was able to keep the majority of things in prolonged stasis and will be up and running in a few days.

With the main ward back up, the power is once more sustaining everything on the island and not just the mansion.

The fields are magically altered to produce faster, and with more nutritional benefits, we will have things to work with by tonight at the latest.

As you can see, the flower garden is back in pristine condition, and it stays in bloom year-round.

Behind the mansion there is an overlook at the top of the small hill and around the area are old habitats that were used to hold magical species. I don't believe anything survived the long stasis period, but I'll take a look as soon as I can.

As for the mansion itself, despite its large size, it was never meant for anything more than a dozen people at one time.

Therefore, many of the rooms are empty, the labs in the basement were used for necromantic studies and homunculus creation. The high left tower was used for potion creation with its ideal ventilation options.

The high right tower is the library and study. And the central tower contains the master bedroom at the top with a master bath a floor underneath, and the vault on the ground floor, or to be literal, it's built into the ground floor.

Between the three towers is a large open courtyard with a garden and an open-air hot spring set up on the side. Each tower is also connected to the rest of the mansion, which contains the dining room, storage rooms, kitchens, dueling arena's, Infirmary, and the dungeons."

'….This family knew how to live life. Holy sh*t I'm taking this place with me. After living here, I don't think I would want to live anywhere else. You would have to rip it from my cold dead fingers before I will just come back and kill whoever took it.'

"Sir?"

'Oh shit, I started quietly laughing evilly.'

"*cough* Please continue Tom."

"Of course sir, off the Island, I'm afraid the only places I can still feel a connection to would be the vault in Gringotts and the island of Azkaban."

"We own Azkaban?" 'I don't remember that being mentioned before.'

"Yes sir, the island was originally ours, and we made a deal to allow a prison to be built. The Dementors were actually a creation of the Three brothers of the Peverell family.

We supplied them with enough to guard the island, but I'm afraid I don't know who has claimed ownership of it at the moment. I can guarantee that all the dementors are loyal first and foremost to the Peverell family.

No matter what happens to the island or its wards, it will never impede a true-blooded Peverell member. They would have to rip the very foundation of the island away and rebuild it to take away our ownership.

Since I can still clearly feel the connection, it seems that such an action has not happened."

'That's pretty cool, maybe I'll try and get Sirius out of there. I always liked that guy's character.'

"Is there anything important in the vault?"

"Yes sir, we kept all important artifacts here in the mansion, but our deal with the island of Azkaban was a rental agreement. I am not sure what the current state of the vault is, but we should have been collecting rent the entire time we were in stasis."

'That's centuries worth of galleons! Did anyone realize this? No, of course not. The British ministry is so backward they couldn't tell where anything is.

I'm pretty confident the goblins must have known, they probably stayed quiet and hoped the wizards would die out so they could keep everything.'

"Thank you Tom, if you can then please go and check on the vault in Gringotts as well as the current state of the prison on Azkaban, and please try and stay unseen. I don't want any questions being asked this early into things."

"Of course sir, it will be my pleasure." Checking to see that he was gone, I took another look around at the island and couldn't help by marvel at the fairy tale scene. The castle-like mansion the flower fields and the ocean and beach in the distance.

'So, this will be my home from now on? The future just keeps looking better and better.'


	7. Making Plans Part 1

**Author notes: **

**Posting on webnovel as well. **

**Where are the reviews guys! I'm curious what you think about my set up so far. Too much? Not detailed enough? Once I get Magus settled, I plan to start speeding through the years. **

"Somebody speaking."

'Somebody thinking.'

"Spells" and "Messages"

"**Alerts**"

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter, solo leveling, overlord, danmachi, or any other anime/novel/manga that I may use.**

Previously:

'So, this will be my home from now on? The future just keeps looking better and better.'

Present:

**Making Plan's Part 1 **

After walking past the drawbridge (which opened on its own) and walking properly into the mansion, I could feel the mana in the air, the entire building has been saturated in mana being the sole focus of the ley lines for centuries.

There even seemed to be a fog of pure mana floating in the inner courtyard. Wearing the heir ring, I could tell that the entrance was absolutely covered in layers of wards that did things I was unaware of but decided not to question for the moment.

To the left and right of the open-air entrance were open corridors that led into the mansion and ended at the far right and left towers.

From those two towers, the open corridors extended forward until the central tower at the far back, which contains the master bedroom.

'It seems I'll have to explore those corridors later on to see where everything is.'

In front of the entrance is also an entryway into the open courtyard of the home, and it truly is magnificent. The 'mana fog' for lack of a better term started to clear up, and with the sunlight coming down, I felt like I entered a fairy tale.

Stone pathways lead through the expansive garden, which I assume was expanded with charms. Ancient looking trees of all types which may be where the family got the wood for their special wands and or magical experiments.

The trees were all blooming with multi-colored flowers, and a few had fruits hanging from their branches.

Fresh cut grass and moss-covered rocks doted the area while glowing light balls danced between the trees.

Flowers similar to the ones in the garden out front lined the stone pathways but glowed with a light almost as if they were supercharged. It was a truly fantastic sight that stole my breath away.

Suddenly I noticed the main stone path lighting up, and my heir ring started vibrating. It sent me some information to tell me to follow the path so, I shrugged and began walking.

'I'm not sure where it wants me to go, but this is incredible. I wish I could have seen this place all those centuries ago before everything got supercharged with mana. The contrast would be interesting to see.'

Continuing along, I saw some movement in the trees, and when I focused, I found a pair of owl's staring back at me. They were the standard brown but a bit bigger and noble? Looking. I'm no expert on owls, but they look like high-quality owls.

'Oh right, they use owls to send messages. I guess I shouldn't be surprised the last lord placed a few in stasis, maybe I should try making them shadows too? I wonder what would happen.'

Seeing as how I was busy at the moment, I decided to hold off on that train of thought and kept walking. It didn't take long for me to reach what I assume is the center of the courtyard.

Looking around I realized why it was set up this way, the courtyard is triangular, the garden is circular, and the main stone path leads from the entrance straight to the central tower at the far end.

It mimics the family insignia, it's kind of ironic that they based their insignia around the tools of death and I'm the actual son of death, at least it fits me.

Seeing that I reached my destination, I looked around, and besides the beautiful scenery with a fountain right in the center and a few stone benches, there wasn't anything else around.

I Shrugged and walked up to the fountain, it had a circular circumference, and it was only approximately eight to nine feet tall. In the center, a rectangular pillar stood with holes that shot out water at intersecting patterns, it seemed that depending on the time of day, it would change patterns using different holes to eject water from.

It was only by focusing on the pillar that I noticed an indentation with some words engraved above it. I had to enter the fountain to get closer to the pillar, and seeing as I'm only five at the moment, I had to waddle up to it with the water up to my waist. Reaching the engraving I saw a few words in Latin " Mors Vincit Omnia." I never spoke Latin before, but I studied it enough to translate it easily seeing as it was the origin of a lot of modern-day languages. It translated to "Death Conquers All," it must be the family motto. That's pretty cool, the past lords who stuck to this must have been pretty great guys. Underneath the engraving, I noticed the indentation was shaped like my ring, and putting two and two together, I inserted it.

'Why do I feel like I heard some background music turn on? Did I do something wrong?'

{Thunk}

Being a trained martial artist, I quickly attempted to jump away, and then I remembered that I was in a five-year-old body that has never been trained before.

-_- …..

My last intelligent thought before being flushed down the slide the bottom of the fountain turned into was 'if anyone finds out about this, I will vehemently deny any accusation that I screamed like a little bitch.'

*Line Break*

Regaining consciousness, I realized I wasn't actually in any pain.

'I'm sure that was a prank, I'm in the center of a magically supercharged mansion on an isolated island. Someone, somewhere, just handed me my ass, and I walked right into it.'

I sat up from the surprisingly soft ground and looked around. I seemed to be in a small circular cavern with smooth walls, and a giant glowing stone in the center. I blinked again at that.

"Is this the Hearthstone?" I quietly spoke out loud, not expecting an answer when the walls of the cavern flashed almost as if it was giving me an answer.

"Right, sentient mansion. I'm assuming you guided me here, should I touch the hearthstone?" The walls flashed again, so I took that as a yes and approached the stone.

I'm not sure how big a hearthstone is supposed to be, but this one is massive, it's almost 10 feet tall and it wider than some of the ancient tree's up in the courtyard.

I placed my hand with the ring on the stone, and it began to light up. I felt something poking my head, and before I could try to understand it, my body became paralyzed, and a voice spoke in my head.

"Hello young one, do not fear this is only a recorded message. I leave this message in hopes that it will reach the next Heir, who will take up the mantle of the ancient and most noble house of Peverell. I do not know how many years it will take, but I expect you to remain loyal to this house.

The hearthstone here will enter your mind and test your worth. If it deems you worthy, then you may take an oath and become the true lord. If it does not deem you worthy, then you will be obliviated, drained of magic, and apparated off to the mainland. Do you dare to try?"

The voice stopped, and I got the idea of what this was.

'The Peverell's never cared for blood purity. They cared about the character of a person. They didn't set up their inheritance like other family's which only tested the blood of the individual. They want to see if the inheritors had what it takes to be the lord of this house.'

"I dare." After speaking, I felt a rush of mana travel up into my mind, and I decided to let it have free reign.

A few minutes later, the tide retreated back into the stone, and my Heir ring lit up and began to change slightly. Where before it was utterly black, now it had golden lines tracing the edges. After studying it for a moment, the voice of the last lord spoke up once more.

"Congratulations young one. If you are still hearing this message, then you have successfully passed the test. Go forth and carve your own path, you are LORD PEVERELL now!

A final note for you, please continue the dear wish of the last few generations and do your part to try and make the mansion sentient. Each progressive lord was required to make improvements upon the runes engraved. It will take many years, but I believe you will continue to pass down this project. Good luck."

The message cut off. 'I don't think you realized just how many years it would take for a new heir to appear, the mansion is definitely sentient at this point. I don't know what it can do, but I'll do my best to help it.'

After finishing my thought, the Hearthstone pulsed again, and I became aware of where all the wards on the island were, I don't know how any of them work, but at least I know what they basically do.

Suddenly I felt a strange feeling. It wasn't a voice but a probe similar to how the hearthstone conducted its test. I let it in, and a special connection was made between us. I felt a rush of Information along with a flood of mana reach me and couldn't help but begin to blackout.

'Damn it, the second time in less than an hour. This better not become a habit!'

*Line Break*

3rd person POV:

The next morning you could see a massive stone mansion placed at the center of a hidden island being basked in the warm rays of sunlight.

The birds and insects came to life to add their voices to the harmony of the morning. The wind gently caressed the sky and brought small patches of clouds to hover above the island as well as bringing the smells from the flower fields to the inside of the mansion.

At the highest floor of the central tower, a royal king-sized bed laid against the far wall. Off to the right side of the bed was a bookshelf containing journals and diaries from previous lords.

On the left was a fireplace with a couple comfortable lounge chairs standing in front of it. The other far wall facing the open courtyard was completely open with a veranda terrace. It allowed the wind and sunlight to reach into the room and cause the occupant of said bed to begin to stir.

The occupant of the bed was a young child. Wearing grey silk pajamas was a five-year-old child with silvery-white hair framing the sides of his young head. As he began to stir and open his eyes, you could see that his eyes were wine red and shined with inner power.

Magus POV:

'What the hell hit me? It feels like that time I got blackout drunk in Argentina and decided to go snowboarding. Great pictures were taken, terrible morning headache, and I couldn't find my pants.'

As my mind began to clear, the memories came back. 'Right I was in the cavern with the hearthstone, I passed the test, and then I got flooded with mana. What happened after that?'

"Tom." I called out. Immediately Tom appeared next to my bed in complete silence. 'I think it's great they lost their popping noise when they teleport, but it's bad for my heart.'

"My lord." He bowed

"What happened?"

"Sir, it seems that you fell unconscious in the hearthstone cavern. I planned to take you there upon my return, but I got delayed. When I returned, I immediately came to your side and seeing as how you were perfectly healthy, I transported you here to the master bedroom.

My deepest apologies if I offended you my lord."

"Don't worry about Tom, I should be thanking you." My body felt incredibly sore, and it's been a long time since I've felt this hungry.

"Tom, did you say that there was an open-air hot spring yesterday?" My eyes shined with excitement. You don't understand the real appeal of an open-air hot spring without experiencing it before.

"Yes sir, I can take you there right now. Would you like to have a meal after you finish?"

"Yeah, prepare a nice sized meal please."

Quickly remembering one crucial fact about house-elves, I spoke up quickly.

"Wait Tom, please don't prepare too much food. Despite my hunger, I'm only one person."

Seeming to understand my worries, he nodded his head.

"Of course sir, that was actually something that only yesterday did I truly understand the meaning of. It seems my race was programmed to prepare incredibly large portions of food and dispose of what was not used afterward.

We would simply dump the excess food in these tiny magical spider dens back then. Looking back, that seems like a terrible idea."

'So that's why the magical world had giant spiders! Magic or not, you don't simply increase the size of a spider from the size of half your finger to house-sized for no reason.'

I grew a bit pale thinking of those things; it was at this moment I decided they will be fed to my shadows summons to level them up.

*cough* "Right, off to the baths then."

*Line Break*

"Ah, that's the stuff."

Letting myself sink into the hot springs, I couldn't help but marvel at whoever set this up.

It was against the wall between the left and central towers and surrounded with a semi-circle of trees with a stone path leading up to it. It looks like the stone was transmuted into the shape of the bath, and a rune is used to make it permanent, while another is used to produce hot water.

How it works, I have no idea, but at the moment I really don't care.

The bath is rectangular in shape and easily big enough to fit ten people. The walls to lean against are covered in moss, giving it a real soft and comfortable feel to it while you soak.

I'm not sure if it was initially intended for it, but with all the mana running through the place, even the water is supercharged. It felt like it was massaging my whole body and taking away all the fatigue I never realized I had.

'I guess I was actually a bit wound up. Laidback personally or not, dying, meeting your family who turns out to primordial gods, being told I had some awesome powers, finding out your mother's soul is stuck in your shadow. Then getting sent off to a world I never imagined was real was some intense stuff.'

Even if I was taking it all as it went, it feels good to unwind in something a bit familiar.

'Let's do a quick recap of everything I learned since I arrived here.

I figured out how my HUD works, what my final goals are, and what abilities I currently have.

I learned about the island I'm on and explored the crazy beautiful open courtyard.

I gained my first summons even if they are not combat orientated. I'm set to see the faces of Sebas Tian for the rest of eternity...well, at least they have undying loyalty, and I won't be completely alone.

I am now the proud lord of the ancient and most noble house of Peverell at an astounding four feet of height.' I chuckled at that. 'And I gained some special connection with my new mansion and actually…what happened at the end there?'

I checked my HUD, and it seems I had a new **Alert**, so I mentally clicked on it.

**Alerts: **

**Magical connection established.**

**Race: Sentient Mansion**

**Description: A mansion fueled by the desire of a few powerful wizards who wanted to create a true sentient life form from pure mana. Runes were carved into the structure of the mansion and funneled with pure mana from the ley lines and the ambient mana in the air for many centuries to eventually give birth to an embryonic life form. It has been asleep accumulating mana and waiting for its new master to appear. Personality unknown **

**Current state: Slowly awakening.**

**Abilities: **

**Indestructible: While the wards can be damaged, the physical property itself is indestructible. **

**Territory Management: The mansion can control all properties of the mansion and can terraform the mansion on command as long as mana and materials are in supply. **

**Spatial anchoring: The mansion can anchor itself in space to stay still, whether in the air or underwater, and can survive in any environment. **

**Shadow travel: Wherever the master goes, the mansion can follow through his shadow. WARNING: Moving the mansion does not move the wards! **

….Holy…Shit... My eyes continued to glow the more I read. It wasn't until I accidentally sank into the water that I came to my senses.

"*cough* *cough* *MWUHAHAHA!* When I laughed evilly about taking this mansion to the grave and back, I wasn't being literal! Well, maybe I was; I'm not really sure, but this awesome!"

'I probably won't have to worry about moving it while I'm in this world, but I need to learn about wards before taking it with me to the next world. Now, why does that line about its personality being unknown fill me with dread? Eh, ill deal with it later.'

After calming down, I decided to get changed and go eat, then I'll make my short-term plans now that I understand my situation, and I can begin focusing on studying magic and my abilities.


	8. Making Plans Part 2

**Author notes: **

**I'm not sure if anyone realized, but I signed up for Grammarly after a reviewer mentioned it. It's definitely better than Microsoft word for catching mistakes, but it's such a pain….. Thankfully it's still a new project, so I only have a few more chapters to edit. Sorry if this has caused anyone any inconvenience. **

**Funny note: I didn't realize until a reviewer pointed It out, but I forgot I was still censoring my swears. I've been doing it for years because most websites will ban your comment if you don't add some ** into the words. I rated this M because I hope to try my hand at bloody fight scenes and smut later on. I'll work on it, if you notice anything else strange, feel free to review! (AFTER reading the warnings please and thank you.)**

"Somebody speaking."

'Somebody thinking.'

"_Spells_" and "_Messages_"

"**Alerts**"

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter, solo leveling, overlord, danmachi, or any other anime/novel/manga that I may use.**

Previously:

_After calming down, I decided to get changed and go eat, then I'll make my short-term plans now that I understand my situation, and I can begin focusing on studying magic and my abilities. _

Present:

**Making Plans Part 2 **

After eating a wonderful meal and planning on stealing…er learning some recipes from Tom later on, I settled into a lounge chair in the Study. The Study is in the right tower, which also contains the massive library. I came here to start calming down from everything going on and make some plans.

One final revelation I had was that my bonding to the mansion slightly increased my mana up to **180/180** as well as gave my body the final push into the next stage. It seems that my body has the strength, endurance, agility, and constitution of a weak adult all in my child's body.

Also, while I'm inside the mansion, my mana recovery rate is tripled. It seems that while I'm inside, I can practice magic much more comfortably, but I'll have to double my practice outside on the island itself to get used to how it will normally feel.

'Phew, this was all a lot to take in. I know what my long-term goals are, so now let's work on the short term.' I pulled out some parchment and a quill from the desk while mentally making a note to ask Tom to go buy standard paper and pens.

'I refuse to use a quill when I don't have to.'

I started writing down the things I wanted to accomplish and put them in order of importance.

Learn occlumency

Begin studying magic

Find some kind of scanning spell so I don't have to read books endlessly.

Practice with my Shadow abilities.

Find out the process of making a wand.

Begin searching for magical species locations for shadows.

Take a trip to Azkaban to gather wizard shadows and figure out the class system.

Kick my ass back into gear and get my muscle memory back for martial arts

'With occlumency, I can gain an eidetic memory, organize my mind, and analyze as well as understand new thoughts much easier. After that, I'll start studying magic, but after taking one look at that massive library, I really want a scanner type spell. That or some alternative I'll have to figure out.

In my free time, I want to play with my shadow abilities and get comfortable with them. I also want to experiment and see if I can use my shadows in unique ways. I'll make a workout schedule around my other projects to get my body into gear. That leaves me with finding some way to get information on the magical animal habitats in the magical world as well as making a quick trip to Azkaban to gather wizard shadows. I would also like to find information on wand lore and see if I can make my own.'

"Ok, train and learn first, get some wizard shadows second, find and get magical beast shadows third, and then I'll be setting off for Hogwarts. It should be fun."

"Sir, I have a few things I feel I should report."

I would like to believe it was my trained reflexes that stopped me from screaming, but it was just a shit ton of luck.

'Scratch all plans, the first order of business is to put a bell on Tom's goddamn neck!'

*cough* "Very well, Tom, what is going on?"

"Sir, yesterday I checked up on the Gringotts vault as well as Azkaban, and I have yet to report it. There are also a few small things that require your permission.

For the vault, it would seem that the goblins were attempting to hide the situation as much as legally possible while still sticking to the original contract. Seeing as the rent was set at 850 galleons yearly, and I have been in stasis for close to six centuries. I confirmed the amount in the vault to be just over 500,000 galleons."

(Interesting harry potter lore: The Last of the three brothers Ignotus Peverell, apparently died in 1292. I have decided that following him, there was one or two more Peverell lord's that used the island until around the year 1382, where everything was placed into stasis until the next heir was found.)

*whistle* 'According to my memories of this world, the richest family in magical Britain with all liquid assets was the Blacks, and they never rose above 200,000 galleons. Even harry for all his inheritance never had more than 100,000 galleons in the Potter vaults.'

"That's quite the significant sum Tom, were you able to get in and out without being seen?"

"Yes sir, as a house-elf, I can enter any property or space that magic recognizes as belonging to my master."

"Great! Tom, I want you to slowly start draining the Gringotts vault and storing it here in the main vault. I have no issues with the goblins, and I don't want to start a fight if I can help it, its best to do it quietly."

"With pleasure sir, I'm grateful for having such a wise lord despite your age."

"Don't butter me up, but thank you. Please continue."

"Of course sir, the island of Azkaban is in a state of complete disrepair. The very island itself is dying, and I'm appalled that whoever is running it has let it reach such a state. A prison it may be, it once was a much nicer looking place. They just let the dementors roam free through the prison, it's disgraceful, they were made to guard and execute, not torture and pervert life like this."

"How many prisoners are there?"

"It seems like there were a few hundred, unfortunately I could only feel about 25 life signatures remaining. The rest are…decaying sir."

'Brutal.'

"How is security?"

"The only guards I could see besides the roaming dementors were 4 wizards that were guarding the Floo entry point. It also doubles as the only exit point."

"Would it be difficult for me to get past them?"

"Not to worry sir, despite its current state, the island still belongs to you. Should you wish it, I can apparate us to any point there."

"Perfect! I can handle my business there a bit later, what else did you have to report?"

"Sir, the stasis was never meant to last this long, and quite a few items have decayed. I would like to ask permission to replace them as well as get caught up with modern times."

"Very well Tom, take as many galleons as necessary. Also, discreetly search for information on magical animal habitats in the magical world. The more unique, the better."

"Understood, finally the last thing is that it seems that while most of all animal's on the island died and decomposed while in stasis there was a small group of Kneazles that happened to be closer to the mansion when the ritual was activated. They managed to hold on to their lives; however, they didn't seem to react to it too well, and they are dying. I estimate they only have a few days left. What shall be done with them?"

"Kneazles? Those are the magically enhanced cat species, right?"

"That is correct sir."

A Kneazle is similar in appearance to very large-sized cats. They have spotted, speckled or flecked fur, large ears, and a lightly plumed tail, akin to that of a lion's. They are thought to have separate breeds, like cats, and therefore vary in appearance. They make excellent pets if they like a witch or wizard.

They have a very high level of intelligence, are independent, occasionally aggressive, and have an uncanny ability to detect suspicious and distrustful people.

"Please take me to them."

"Right away sir."

I reached out a hand and Tom quickly grasped it, and thankfully, it seems that after being unsealed, his house-elf apparition does not cause any discomfort.

We appeared behind the mansion. From here to the small hill a short walk away was a neatly cut grass field with trees lining the sides. Nothing special aside from its open space, and the few dilapidated stone structures that used to be magical beast habitats. Tom brought me to the one closest to the mansion, and I could see what he was talking about.

Leaning against a broken piece of stone were three giant cats. They had mainly grey fur, white fur on their underbelly and mouth, and splotches of black fur on their backs and ears. Their tails really did look like a lions.

( . /revision/latest?cb=20170528122834)

Unfortunately, they could do much more than growl at us. I walked up to them and was about to go down to one knee, but then I remembered my current height.

'For crying out loud! Being a kid again is not as fun as it sounded. I can't even use meaningful body language.'

"Hey guys, I mean you no harm." I showed them my hands and slowly got closer to pet them. They continued to growl, but I trusted that their natural ability to detect danger would let me through. After a minute, they seemed to accept it and started looking at me curiously. I started petting their heads, and they purred!

'I may be a fully-grown man in a child's body, but seeing these guys purr is incredibly satisfying.'

I sat down against the wall and pulled them closer to me to try and soothe them. I wanted to offer these three a chance to become my shadow summons, but I didn't want to force it. I have no problem hunting and dominating more vicious beasts, but these guys are innocent and gentle.

"Ow! Hey! I'm not food!" Ok, maybe not gentle when hungry.

"Tom, can you bring over something for these guys? I don't know what they eat, but magical or not cats like milk, right?"

"They should sir, just a moment." And he was off. I looked down at these giant fluffy magical creatures and decided to ask.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry this happened to you. You don't have much longer to live, but I can offer you a chance to live in a different form."

'I'm not sure if they fully understand me, but seeing the intelligence in their eyes, I'll try not to underestimate them. I think I should just tell them everything; otherwise, I will feel guilty.'

"I can make you immortal and bound your souls to me. Unless I die, you will never truly die. You will be slightly enhanced physically and magically, and you can one day evolve into a higher species. The only other thing is that you will be forced to remain loyal to me. What do you guys think?"

'I can't tell if they understand me or not! They just keep looking at me with their adorable clear blue eyes! And occasionally slap my hand with their tail if I stop petting them.'

I'm not sure if they were using their abilities to check for deceit, but after a few silent minutes of a staredown, they snuggled their heads into my lap and against my stomach.

'Must resist the urge to hug them, they are still weak.'

"Ok guys, are you ready?" I took the silence as their answer and tried to move my shadow to cover them.

An **Alert** popped up.

**Alert: **

**As the first time for using Shadow Extraction rather than Shadow Servant, you must create an activation word. It can be mentally spoken. **

'Ah, that's right. The MC from that novel used the word 'Arise' whenever he extracted a shadow. I'm pretty sure I only need it to help me focus my ability. It's like speaking in Latin to make a spell work versus doing it silently.'

'I don't want to make something edgy like 'be reborn from the shadows, rebirth!' I think I'll just keep it simple.'

"_Extract._"

After setting my new command phrase, my shadow quickly extended to cover all three of them. It only took a moment for them to start sinking into the shadow, and a minute after they disappeared, slight ripples began forming in my shadow. Three shapes rose out of them as if the ground was water.

They were still about the same size at around my chest height, making them three and a half feet tall (105cm), and they regained some weight that they lost in the states they were in. However, that's where the similarities stop.

Their fur looks like it was dyed in ink and taken on the pure color of a shadow, their paws on all four legs were giving off a bright blue color like blue fire, the ends of their tails had a small blue flame going like a specific fire breathing lizard (*cough* poke… *cough*), and their eyes have changed into looking more like blue flames are dancing around than real eyes.

'Thank you grandma for setting up my summons like the ones from the manga! They look so badass! And I don't feel any heat from them, so I don't think the flames are real.'

While extremely excited on the inside, I kept a simple smile on my face on the outside. "How do you guys feel?"

They turned their heads and started smelling each other, and then as one, they turned back to me. And suddenly they pounced.

"Woah guys! Fine, you want to play!"

We play wrestled for a little while, it's actually loads of fun playing with these guys. I never had a pet in my past life, but I always wanted a dog. Now I have three mini lions!

After settling down, I laid down on the grass being manhandled by my new minion's who were using me as a full body pillow.

'Let's check my **Alerts**. I want to know what these guys are capable of.'

**Alerts:**

**New Shadow Summon gained!**

**Race: Kneazle**

**Description: A Kneazle is similar in appearance to very large-sized cats. They have spotted, speckled or flecked fur, large ears, and a lightly plumed tail, akin to that of a lion. They are thought to have separate breeds, like cats, and therefore vary in appearance. They make excellent pets if they like a witch or wizard. **

**They have a very high level of intelligence, are independent, occasionally aggressive, and have an uncanny ability to detect suspicious and distrustful people.**

**Abilities: **

**Detection: Can detect life forms, hostile intent, and magical signatures within 30 meters.**

**Concealment: Uses a unique form of concealment similar to high powered notice-me-not charms by shrouding themselves in shadows.**

**Unique Ability: Sense sharing: Due to willingly becoming your shadow summon, this shadow has retained the majority of its soul. No matter the distance, you will be able to experience the sensory perception of this shadow summon. **

**Unique Ability: Independent action: Due to willingly becoming your shadow summon, this shadow has retained the majority of its soul. Aside from commands, can think and do independent actions. **

**Summons: 7/30**

I raised my head to look at the three sleeping shadows on top of me and realized just how important these guys are going to become to me.

'Using their abilities, I have the perfect infiltration and intelligence gathering units! Combined with any shadow summons ability to move around solid objects by entering any available shadow, as well as my Shadow Exchange ability, I can infiltrate anything! Well, I'm not sure how wards would react to them, but I'll test it later.

Also, now that I have summons that uses my mana, I can just keep them constantly materialized and keep expanding the amount of mana I have. House elf butlers are fantastic, but its both good and bad that they get mana from the mansion itself.'

As I finished my thought, Tom appeared again with a large bowl of milk and a plate of sandwiches.

"Some refreshments sir."

The little lions all snapped their heads up and zeroed in on the milk. I don't think they have to eat anymore, but that sure as hell doesn't seem to be stopping them. Tom quickly placed the bowl down and moved aside.

'Damn, I wanted to see him get flustered. I don't think anything could catch someone with Sebas Tian's face off guard.'

"Here you go sir, and congratulations on some new subordinates."

"Thank you Tom."

Sitting on the soft grass with the sun shining down with a gentle breeze filled with the scent of flowers. Eating some sandwiches with a butler standing behind me and watching my new shadow kneazles play fight over some milk. I could honestly say I can't remember being so satisfied before.

'Thank you, dad, grandma, and grandpa. I'm going to make the most of this new life.'


	9. Training Montage Year 1

**Author notes: **

**Reviews people! I want to hear some of your thoughts!**

**A few notes. I don't plan on giving every summon a unique ability, that's only for special occasions. Most living beings are not willing to submit their soul to another for eternity. **

**Unless stated otherwise, all spells, summon abilities, and shadow abilities follow the mana system I established in the chapter titled "Getting Settled."**

**If necessary, I can post an auxiliary chapter with how everything is broken down. Let me know if you want this. **

**Finally, I'm only going to add * to words that worry me about copyright, from now on all swearing is open. **

"Somebody speaking."

'Somebody thinking.'

"_Spells_" and "_Messages_"

"**Alerts**"

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter, solo leveling, overlord, danmachi, or any other anime/novel/manga that I may use.**

Previously:

_'Thank you, dad, grandma, and grandpa. I'm going to make the most of this new life.'_

Present:

**Training Montage year 1 **

Learning occlumency turned out to a lot simpler than the novels made it out to be. It only took me a month to set up my mindscape. I've already had years of practice with meditation, so emptying my mind and looking inward was pretty simple.

Wizards usually just pump loads of magic into their head and hope they can make a connection to their mental world. This actually damages the mana pathways and leaves a wizard slightly brain damaged.

I have a real speculation that since all pure-blooded wizards learn occlumency from a young age, it could be one of the main reasons for stagnation and lack of common sense among the magical population.

According to the tome on mind arts I found in the family library, the correct way to learn occlumency is to first, find the mana core inside your body. This step took me a week to accomplish. A magical persons mana core is not physically in the body, but its more on the spiritual plane.

To reach it, you have to find the feeling of your spirit through meditation, and imagine a hook pulling your consciousness inward. Once you reach your core, you can quickly will a connection to form from your core to your mental world.

Thanks to being half-god, it was a lot simpler to find my core, the tome says it can take years for some. My mana core was a giant spherical crystal filled with a black fog floating in the center that obviously pointed toward my shadow affinity.

Connected to the giant crystal were three smaller crystals about the size of a watermelon each, filled with light blue mist, a pure white mist, and an eerie dark green mist. They were for my minor affinities, magic, space, and death. The three smaller cores hovered below my main one in a triangular pattern and had thin strings connecting them to the main one.

When my father mentioned that gods can steal minor divinities from each other, he was probably referring to breaking off these small spheres and connecting them to their own primary affinities.

Anyway, I willed a new string to form from my central core to my head and got pulled into my mental world. From there, organizing was pretty simple, just tedious. I decided to set up my mind as a giant labyrinth. At the center, I placed a lounge chair, some tv screens, and a laptop.

The tv screens were for me to enjoy watching anyone who enters my mind suffer. I decided my security here will be to cover my entire mind in shadows and release a few dozen Geng*r's to go crazy on intruders.

Meanwhile, the laptop was for me to digitally organize my memories and put in as many digital defenses as possible. I even charmed the laptop to be unbreakable and immovable. It's set to organize new memories into the correct folders automatically.

Once I was done, I felt like my entire world view changed. It wasn't that the world itself changed, but how much I perceived from the world changed.

Sights I never noticed, smells I never paid attention to, sounds I couldn't dream of existing. It felt like my mind was always working at 40% my entire life, and now it reached 100%.

From there, everything became more manageable.

*Line Break*

Physical training took me a few months to get going. The beginning always sucks when it comes to working out, but it pays off down the road.

I was still too small to do everything I wanted, so I began small and just practiced my kata for different forms and bladed weapons I found around the mansion.

By the end of the year, my body was already strengthened to the level of an above-average adult. I'm still short and small though.

*Line Break*

Making a wand was something that destroyed a good chunk of the fantasy image I had for this world. There were plenty of practice wands that were created when past lords were experimenting. I simply took them and tried to take them apart.

Turns out, a wand is what it is because of three things: the wood, which is just shaped into the shape of a stick, the core, the most magically conductive part of a magical beast, and the runes engraved on the inside of the wand.

99% of wands were just mass-produced with different wood, cores, and length of the wood. The runes were all identical.

Ollivander made It seem like the most difficult craft in the world! The bastard just didn't want any competition!

Anyway, It took me around 12 tries to make a functional wand. I used wood from the trees in the courtyard, and my kneazles 'donated' (read as ordered/bribed) loads of shadowy whiskers for the core. Then I just had to get used to copying and pasting the runes (which I don't understand yet) from the older wants and onto the new ones.

Boom, new wands. I didn't want to rely on them anyway.

*Line Break*

I don't want any world's version of Dumbledore messing with me for magically legal guardianship, so I picked up books on wizarding laws and tried to find out how to emancipated.

And holy shit, are these wizards messed up. The whole book sounded like something a room full of drunk illiterate children shat out and threw on paper.

At least it made it easier for me.

There are three ways to become emancipated and take up the mantle of lord under the law for purebloods. One, the heir must become of age at seventeen and can immediately take up the position as long as there are no competing heirs, and the previously lord agrees or is missing/dead.

Two, the heir must provide the magical world with a groundbreaking discovery or win a life and death competition to prove his competence.

And three, if the house is without a lord, then no matter the age, the heir may attempt to call on his family lines magic and perform an inheritance test. The final method was mostly not spoken of because wizards are weak-willed children who are afraid of death, and they can't bribe their way through it.

Obviously, I already passed my test, and at the proud age of 5 years old, I am legally the Peverell lord. I'm sure the entire magical population is brain-damaged.

*Line Break*

After a few weeks, I noticed that I didn't see much of Gol, Sil, and Bron, so I called them. It took me days to stop laughing at what I saw.

It turns out Tom asked the three of them to go into muggle London and catch up with modern times. I asked Tom to get cookbooks, nutrition books, modern-day spices, and kitchen supplies, some other supplies, and to 'clean out' (read as 'take everything') an office supply store for well... let's just say a long list. (I hate quill's, there are evil. Pen's save lives!)

Turns out that someone tried selling Bron some marijuana, and when Bron asked if it was a cooking spice, the dealer gave his 'guarantee' that it would taste amazing. Bron brought it back to Gol and Sil, and together the three of them tried a few new recipes.

Have you ever wondered what a fully unleashed house elf in the body of 'Sebas Tian' looks like when he is high off his ass? It wasn't pretty, but it was hilarious. Tom even smiled! Then he beat up the other three while smiling!

They started working out after watching me by saying that if the lord does it, then the servants must also be prepared. Tom…he frightens me… Thank god (thank you grandma, it feels safer to think of the ultimate loli before my father), that he is entirely loyal to me.

*Line Break*

It took me a few months to get comfortable with using my existing shadow abilities, but by the end of the 6th month, It was natural to me.

I used some complete armor sets we had on display to practice with Shadow Extraction. They didn't have souls, but they were fully functional puppets. Yay! Free grunts!

I used them to get an understanding of my abilities and told them to go to different major cities around the world and stay in shadow form. Then I practiced Shadow Exchange and got the hang of it, it's like diving into a pool of cold water and then rising up to the surface in a new location.

Using it allowed me to get the hang of shadow apparating to any shadow I can physically see. I practiced by moving across the island.

Reanimation was pointless to practice, I had two knights kill each other, and they just collapsed into puddles of shadows and then reformed.

From there, I tried to use my shadows in unique ways that I remembered from different anime. I tried the Nara clan shadow hold technique, and it worked! Unfortunately it had many flaws.

For one, I have to physically be stronger than my opponent to force their body to move as I wish. Then I have to make sure the shadow connecting us is not cut off by a new source of light.

This can be easily managed by getting behind them and standing directly on my opponent's shadow. It would be perfect if it wasn't for the last point. Any magical person or anyone with unique energy can cut off my connection by flooding their body with their energy and pushing me out.

It's similar to the Imperio curse, where someone with a stronger will can resist. In this case, the opponent just has to will a quick burst of mana out to regain control and break the connection.

Using Half of my mana pool, I was able to create a clone, it can't think for itself, it's more of an empty puppet, but I can use it if I don't want to do something directly or if I want to make strategies with it while fighting. I can reabsorb it to get my mana back, but if it gets destroyed, I lose the mana.

I learned how to shroud myself in shadows, lower my presence, and essentially created my own disillusionment charm by becoming something of a chameleon. It silences my steps, erases my smell, and would require someone to focus hard to see any issues.

I had fun sneaking up on my Kneazles. For the first few months, the little bastards kept finding me and pouncing. Seeing as they have a detection skill, it makes sense, but it was great practice. It took me a while to sneak up on them, but it was worth all the effort.

My final attempts were covering my eyes with shadows to see at night, which worked. Night vision is a new sense but extremely useful. And trying to make constructs out of shadows. I tried it until the 8th month, where I gave up. It sounds cool, but it's faster and easier just to hold a blade.

*Line Break*

I put up a map of the world in my study and started putting pins in spots where Tom found information that a magical beast habitat exists. I'm having him put together a list of locations and species.

I want to know everything I can while I'm still unknown to the rest of the magical world.

*Line Break*

Practicing magic was exceptional and awful. With my minor divinity for magic, I was able to pick up basic spells easily. The problem was the repetitions I forced myself to do to engrain the way the spell works into my body.

I forced myself to practice with and without a wand inside the mansion and outside the mansion. So for every spell, I did I had to do it another 3 times in different ways. Obviously, using a wand inside the mansion was easiest, conversely doing it without a wand outside the mansion was the hardest.

It was slow work, but I could feel myself progressing at a steady and firm pace.

I managed to learn a bunch of basic spells. Oh, and for the record, 'wand movement' or 'flicking' was all complete bullshit. The whole point of verbal spells and wand movements was to give the user a command code in their minds to use their mana in a specific way.

My new processing ability I gained from occlumency allowed me to 'save' the image of how a spell works directly into my brain. I just had to physically practice it to get comfortable and used to the feeling.

It also allowed me to get a deeper understanding of my magic divinity by watching how my mana moves.

The spells I learned this year were:

**Fire-Making Spell (Incendio)**

**Levitation Charm (Wingardium Leviosa)**

**Locking Spell (Colloportus)**

**Mending Charm (Reparo)**

**Severing Charm (Diffindo)**

**Softening Charm (Spongify)**

**Unlocking Spell (Alohomora)**

**Curse of the Bogies (Mucus Ad Nauseam)**

**Green Sparks (-)**

**Knockback Jinx (Flipendo)**

**Red Sparks (-)**

**Smokescreen Spell (Fumos)**

**Wand-Extinguishing Charm (Nox)**

**Wand-Lighting Charm (Lumos)**

**Un-Transfiguration spell (Reparifarge)**

The first-year spells and charms at Hogwarts. I don't know if I'll ever use most of them, but they seem useful in different situations. A good fallback for unique cases my shadows abilities can't help me in.

*Line Break*

I did all this for my first year. I felt pretty accomplished for a six-year-old with an adult's mind. I arrived in this world in April. My birthday was in August, and I had an interesting surprise waiting for me.

**Flashback:**

August 12th:

I had just woken up and was about to jump up and start my day only to feel something looking at me. You hear about it in novels, but it's actually a real thing, you just have to train your awareness skills.

I looked at my desk to find an owl with black feathers and golden eyes holding a box and giving me an intense stare.

'Why are these guys always so moody? Eh, I guess if I had to deliver mail for a bunch of inbred wizards with brain damage, I would develop a bad attitude too.'

I'm pretty sure there is only one or perhaps I should say one group of people who would send me something so let's accepted the package.

I reached out my hand to take it when the owl pecked me.

"Ow! What the hell!?"

It wasn't that bad, but don't look down on those beaks of theirs. That felt like a warning. I looked up, and the damn thing is just continuing to stare at me!

'What did owls need? Oh, right!'

"Tom!"

"Yes sir, how may I be of service?" He silently appeared right behind me. Thankfully all my occlumency training helps me keep my expressions neutral but seriously! How is he doing that!

"Can you please get this owl a plate of bacon?" I asked while looking at the owl. It nodded its head in approval and pushed the package forward with its wing.

I couldn't help but develop a small twitch on my brow. 'Why do I get the feeling this little shit is looking down on me.'

'Eh whatever, too much effort. It's pretty funny in a way.'

Tom disappeared, and a plate of bacon appeared on the desk. I cautiously took the package and moved back to my bed. Opening it up, I found a few items, but I picked up the letter first.

It said:

**Happy Birthday Magus!**

**We have been periodically checking up on you, and we are incredibly proud of the effort your putting into things, we all love you and wish you a wonderful day. **

**Here are some gifts from us.**

**I salvaged the two knives you loved and made with all your effort from your suicide location. **

'Is it suicide if you know you're going to die anyway?' I felt like kicking my old man for some reason. I looked down at the box, and right there were my black blades.

(Author note: I do not know knives, this is just something I threw together.)

Made from Tamahagane, the same metal used in traditional samurai swords, were two pitch-black blades. The handle was wrapped in shock-absorbing, specially treated leather. It didn't have a crossguard, but the handle extended into a brass knuckle. The blade was 6' inch long with one smooth side and one serrated side. The overall length was close to 11' inches, and they were very light in my hands.

I was thankful to see them again, I spent a lot of effort into making them. I looked back at the letter to continue reading.

**Your grandfather has sent you a premium, one of kind sleeping mask, it's specially designed to give you the best night sleep around!**

'Is this a sales pitch!' I couldn't help but mentally retort. I really saw a sleeping mask next to the knives. I just kept reading.

**And finally, the best for last! (she is watching me while I'm writing this…). Your Grandmother has sent you a unique owl to make into your summon! I know you tried to make those two owls on the island into summons, but they didn't want to live forever. This one is a rare breed from the shadow owl race, and it will blend great with your abilities! Prove yourself to it, and it will give you its loyalty.**

**Keep going strong.**

**Love,**

**Dad, Grandpa, and Grandma.**

It felt good to have a real family. I had friends back home, but it's not the same. I smiled and put everything away before turning back to the owl. It just continued staring at me.

"This…is going to take a while."

**Flashback End.**

It took me six months after that point, but I eventually got the damn owl. It just wanted bacon every day! It would come in the morning and night, peck me like a goddamn woodpecker, take its bacon and leave. I swear the damn thing was testing my patience.

I had to ignore it for the last two months until it finally approached me. It seemed watching me training had earned its respect, it had absolutely nothing to do with the bacon.

When I read its abilities, I broke down laughing! This is what the **Alert **looked like:

**Alert:**

**New shadow summons gained! **

**Race: Shadow Owl**

**Description: Not much is known of how their species came to be, but Shadow owls are a special breed of an owl with mental abilities. **

**State: She tolerates your existence and is willing to bond with you after receiving your offerings.**

**Abilities:**

**Intangibility: a shadow owl can become intangible to the physical world and move through most obstacles, be they physical or magical. While intangible, it cannot be injured or touched, it will continue to drain your mana as long as it's active. (10 mana per minute) **

**Natural Legilimens: Shadow owls are born able to read the minds of others. They use the gained information to stay ahead and mock others. **

**Unique ability: unit summoning: Due to the willing bond of this unit, a unique ability was created. This unit can summon other shadow summonses to its shadow on command from you. (No mana required)**

I couldn't stop laughing because I finally realized why my owl kept staring me down every second it was around me. It was trying to read my thoughts!

I took a look at the records in my mind and found recordings of epic showdowns between my owl (the noctur*e) vs. my mental Geng*rs. I had a poke*on battle going on inside my head!

Since that day, whenever I needed a good laugh, I just sat down in my mind and played the recording.

Anyway, with my owl's unique ability, I could send her into warded areas, have her summon my kneazles, and share senses with them! It was the perfect infiltration team.

I can exchange myself with any unit, but my units can't get passed warded zones, and it's safer if my physical body is not there unless necessary.

*Line Break*

April rolled around and looking back, it was a full year full of new and exciting things. I plan to step it up a bit and have at least one more year of preparations before making any big moves.

THIS IS A JOKE:

( )

( dragolisco/art/Scary-Gengar-337021707)


	10. Training Montage Year 2 and 3

**Author notes:**

**Holy shit, this chapter took a lot of effort. How do some authors make this look so easy?**

**I'm cleaning up a lot of the grammar and ugly wording but nothing big is being changed. You can go back and re-read the edited chapters if you want but it's not necessary.**

**Let me know in the reviews what you guys think. Close to 6K words this time. **

"Somebody speaking."

'Somebody thinking.'

"_Spells_" and "_Messages_"

**"Alerts"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter, solo leveling, overlord, danmachi, or any other anime/novel/manga that I may use.**

Previously:

_April rolled around and looking back, it was a full year full of new and exciting things. I plan to step it up a bit and have at least one more year of preparations before making any big moves._

Present:

**Training Montage Year 2 + 3 **

**Year 2: **

I started off this year with a few intentions. I wanted to learn Legilimency, continue my wizardry magic learning, continue my physical training, I wanted to learn the Patronus charm to get an idea of my Animagus form, and I wanted to begin my potion studies. I have an entire magical plant garden, and I was excited to get going.

*Line Break*

Legilimency was very different from Occlumency. Occlumency only took me a month to get the hang of, Legilimency took me six months!

It was incredibly frustrating. First, I read up on how to do it from the tomes, but reading and understanding how it feels is entirely different.

After a month of trying it on some rats I had Tom get, I got annoyed and decided to take the painful route. I asked my shadow owl to use its ability on me when I was training. In hindsight, I didn't really have to ask.

The damn thing never went a day without trying to enter my mind. Her 'training' if you want to call it that was to establish dominance over any and every Geng*r that exists in my mind.

Anyway, I usually never paid attention to it, so I began trying to understand how she was doing it, and I managed to get the basic idea down.

I practiced on rat's first since they are easy to get my hands on, and I don't have to worry about breaking their minds. It's not animal abuse, its for research!

From there, I had Tom head over to muggle prison's, and get some of the worst scum. It wasn't hard to find out what most of them did. It's 1983, people still use paper files, and every prison has them.

I spread out my search for scummy prisoners, so I didn't attract too much attention, but it still had a hilarious result.

Flashback:

I was sitting in my study, going over some notes when Tom appeared.

"Sir, I may have made a slight mistake, I deeply apologize and will accept any punishment."

"Woah Tom, relax man. What's the situation?"

"Sir, your orders were to gather muggle prisoners and not to be seen."

"And?"

'Seeing an embarrassed Sebas face is a weird feeling.'

He placed a newspaper down on my desk. The front page got my attention.

**[BIG NEWS!**

**MYSTERIOUS BLACK BUTLER VIGILANTE?**

**Across the globe, a mysterious individual has been sighted on the INSIDE of prisons and mysteriously disappearing with life sentence convicts. **

**Fellow prisoners in the vicinity have been seen to have extreme reactions to remembering what this man looked like. **

**One prisoner only had this to say: "I was on the john talking to my buddy when…it...appeared. He just appeared in the room without a sound! The shadows rolled off the guy, I couldn't make out his face but..but… he was wearing a butler outfit… and had those soul-piercing eyes...it felt like he saw directly into me! He spoke with a deep baritone voice and only confirmed my buddies name. Then they were both gone! I know it sounds crazy, but you got to believe me!"**

**One by one, stories of this mysterious butler in all black have appeared in prisons around the world! **

**A new yorker had this to say: "What's the big deal? He is going after the scum. *spit* Those shits sit all comfy in their cells, what about their victims? I lost family to scum like that. Good riddance."**

**A police officer had this to say: "We should not stand by while some vigilante in a costume breaks into the most secure prison's around the world! If he could do it, others could too!"**

**All interesting opinions but it raises some questions.**

**What is his motive? Where will he strike next? Is he on the side of justice? Be on the lookout folks for the Black Butler!]**

It took every bit of mental strength I had to clamp down on my facial expressions and stop myself from laughing hard enough to damage my organs.

"Tom, how many prisoners have you taken?" I realized I never gave him a number.

"137 sir."

"And they are where?"

"Placed in stasis in the dungeon sir, its family protocol for what to do with enemies."

Placing a hand over my eyes and planning to make sure to get the rest of these 'protocols' out of my head elf later, I sighed and looked back at him.

"Well, I guess congratulations are in order, you did make the front page and all. Now we just need to get you a bat suit."

I laughed at that, but I could see he was upset with the situation.

'He really won't be happy without punishment, will he?'

"Very well, Tom, first I'm stopping my order for gathering prisoners, we have more than enough. Second, you are to allow me to make my own lunch today. Third, you are to go without lunch, but I expect you to eat a full dinner. Is that understood?"

"Of course, sir."

Flashback End.

I had my very own batman! Except, he kind of switched positions with his butler Alfred.

Anyway, it turned out to be a good thing because learning Legilimency was not simple. I kept destroying the minds of my *cough* research subjects. I took me eighty tries to start doing it right, and another thirty to do it without damaging anything.

How did Snape learn how to do this? Did he break the minds of innocent children? No wonder most Hogwarts graduates never showed up again after they left.

For the remainder of my test subjects, I refined my use of Legilimency to the point I'm sure I could get a mind healer's license. You need to learn how to take something apart before you can learn to put things back together.

One other good thing I got out of the experience was exposure to death! I started understanding my minor divinity a bit more, and I created a new ability.

I created night vision by covering my eyes with shadows, but now I had the shadows enter my eyes to allow me to see souls. My house elves had surprisingly pure souls while my test subjects had inky sludge type soul's. I could easily understand it as the level of corruption a person has.

All in all, it was a success.

*Line Break*

Physical training started to pick up this year. I upped my daily workout, but I can only do so much with a small body. Thankfully muscle memory can be a workout on early.

I sparred with Tom in hand to hand combat, and I found some training dummies in the dueling area that are enchanted to fight back.

I used the dummies for weapons practice. I have studied quite a few different kinds in my past life, but I decided to stick to my dual knives for now and work on my speed.

For larger opponents, if I have to fight them, then I found that since my shadow projections were pretty weak, I can pierce my opponent with my blade and extend the shadows into their unprotected insides like a bunch of spikes. I practiced with trees.

*Line Break*

Potions was….unique?

Ok, so it didn't match my fantasy image from endlessly crafting in Skyrim. It actually took a lot more time to finish a potion.

Good news though, when you have a real potions lab, designed for ventilation, protection against backlashes, and REAL instructional books, its actually pretty easy.

You heat up water, add certain ingredients at certain times, and stir the pot in different directions at different times.

It's a lot like cooking, but much more precise. Remember my HUD? Well, it has a clock on it! Handy stuff when your hands are full.

I wanted to mentally bash Snape for his dramatic and awful teaching style. Still, perhaps the guy started off teaching seriously, only to get frustrated with the incompetence of wizardry children and turned into that broody Uchiha emo.

Anyway, potions was a lot of fun, I had special plans for certain types.

*Line Break*

With my more in-depth understanding of how mana works, I decided to learn only two kinds of charms and spells. Useful ones, and ones that are taught in Hogwarts. It was going to make my life a lot easier.

A few useful charms were:

Dancing Feet Spell (Tarantellegra) (Because wouldn't it be funny to throw this at your enemy.)

Disarming Charm (Expelliarmus) (Useful against weak opponents, it can be resisted with a strong body.)

Engorgement Charm (Engorgio) (I was hoping it was a space-related spell, it's not.)

Freezing Charm (Immobulus) (similar to a stunner, but it can be used on inanimate objects.)

General Counter-Spell (Finite Incantatem) (always good to know in this world.)

Memory Charm (Obliviate) (One of the most useful spells around, if you have practiced Legilimency, you can do it without harming the recipient.)

Tickling Charm (Rictusempra) (laughing is fun right? laugh until you can't breathe and keep laughing. Underused torture spell.)

I picked up a few others for school and started on transfiguration. It's an excellent subject to do wandlessly.

It was when I was practicing transfiguration outside the mansion that I discovered something that I could never imagine.

Flashback:

I wanted to practice making furniture with trees since they are commonly used for such a purpose. It makes it easier to do when it's something your more used to.

I entered the tree line outside my mansion, and when I was a few trees into practicing, I turned a particular tree into a desk.

"What the fuck…."

The desk was fine, it was what was behind the tree that shocked me.

Sitting on a tree stump was Bron, my house elf I don't see very often by himself. He usually appears with his brothers.

The only problem was what he was doing. He turned in my direction with a deer caught in the headlights look in his bloodshot eyes.

"Are you smoking weed?"

"My lord! *cough* *cough* this isn't what it looks like!"

"And what does it look like?" I gave him a flat stare.

"This…this is…..I'm testing this substance for poison my lord!"

"Didn't we finish this last year?"

"It's a different strain my lord! I can't allow a new type of this spice to go untested! I must protect you from any source!"

'I have a pothead house-elf, what is wrong with my life…'

I turned around and started walking away. 'Let's have Tom deal with this.'

Bron shivered while looking at my back. "My lord?"

'Not my problem, just keep walking, oh look at that, a bird.'

Flashback End.

I don't know what the result was other than Bron getting extra sparring lessons with Tom for a month. I still catch him sometimes with bloodshot eyes, but for the most part, I ignore it as he hasn't caused any problems.

*Line Break*

I had to give novels that describe the Patronus charm some credit, It was incredibly annoying to learn. You don't just go to your happy place, and boom, massive world-destroying charm.

No, you need to bring up the most potent positive emotion you can, which was not difficult for anyone with enough occlumency training. Then you have will that emotion to take form.

How does one will emotion into the physical world?! It took me close to seven months of shooting out white sparks, and wasn't that just so motivating, before I managed it.

The only problem was that the form it took wasn't entirely clear. I could tell it walked on four legs and was quite massive in size. It stood at close to ten feet tall, and I could make out a tail.

The face, body details, and anything that could tell me what it was, was missing.

I got an interesting Alert at the time. It said:

**Alert:**

**Animagus form unlocked! Step 1 complete. Step 2 unknown.**

Now wasn't that some useful information, right?

After all my effort, I had to sideline this project.

*Line Break*

I debated sending Tom over to Gringotts to invest in muggle companies. I didn't really care about muggle money since I have a massive amount of pure gold, but there was something I did want.

I wanted my music player back. You don't realize how much a device that plays the music you enjoy is worth until it's gone.

Now I had a few problems. First, aside from classical and jazz, most of my modern-day music doesn't exist in this world yet. Second, technology is not that far. Third and most importantly, I'm leaving this world by 1994 at the latest.

So, I could attempt to speed up the production of technology, which would take a long time, or I could make a spell to play music from my memories.

Seeing as how I'm on a magical island with an incredibly extensive magical library, I chose option number two.

I still need that book scanning spell!

*Line Break*

Finally, around new year's, I realized something. I have a lot of cool spells and abilities, but my mana pool is quite low. After a year and a half of different projects, I'm only looking at 370/370.

I decided to hold off on other projects, and aside from practicing three times a week to keep up with everything I had been doing, plus eating and sleeping, I was going to devote my time to expanding my mana pool.

How did I do this? Well, it was quite simple.

I laid down in my bed in the master bedroom and created my Shadow puppet clone. Together with it, my owl and my Kneazles. I Infiltrated every Magical beast habitat I had found through the shadows.

When it comes to my summons, I have a limited amount I can hold, so I wanted to make sure I get the ones I liked. And I wanted it done quietly.

This way, I could get my summons, and I could continuously drain my mana and have it refilled in my mana rich mansion. My mana pool rapidly expanded.

I kept this up for the rest of the year and well into the next one.

**Year 3:**

Its been ten months since I started my mana pool expansion plan. I'm halfway through my third year and looking back, it was one hell of an experience. I made two raids for magical creatures in this time.

I spent the majority of my time increasing my mana by just having my puppet moving across the world to study the magical beast habitats and decide what I wanted.

There is a lot of magical beasts in this world. My criteria were for those who work great in a group or who were massively powerful or unique.

In the downtime, I was mentally creating a few spells, like my music spell. It took me a while, but I figured it out. I just had to conjure a speaker and use the trick by taking memories out of my head for a pensive that dumbledore loved doing, and placed the memory of the music into the speaker. It took a bunch of adjustments, but it worked!

One day I hope to learn enchanting and make a more permanent solution.

I worked on a few other projects in my mind, but they are not ready to be useful. My magical beast raids were fun to re-watch in my mind.

Flashback:

Northern Iceland: Giant Tribe:

It took me a long time to find the right-sized Giant tribe. They keep moving around, and their numbers are all over the place on account of their extremely violent tendencies.

In this world, a giant is a massive humanoid magical creature that can potentially grow to approximately twenty-five feet tall and appear to be a large human.

They are big, harry, not as stupid as a troll but still dumber than a child, and slow.

There was a big reason I wanted these guys, and that was because they make the best tanks for my small army. Giants have extreme mana resistant skin, and immense strength, and stamina. They were perfect for the position.

Appearing from the shadows of a tree, I rose up in my puppet body along with my kneazles. I looked at them before speaking.

"You guys remember the plan, right?"

They nodded their heads and quickly ran off. The plan was simple.

Using their abilities of detection and concealment, the kneazles would plant a set of 8 ward stones I found in the family vault around the tribe in a circle. The ward was a barrier that hid the area you covered. It hides sight, sound, smell, and it can't be seen by the naked eye.

I wanted this done quietly without attracting attention from anyone in the area.

From there, I had to sneak around the area through sight-based shadow apparition and plant a specific potion I made from a recipe I found, throughout their encampment.

'What the hell is wrong with these guys?! Haven't they ever heard of a bath? If I wasn't about to kill them all, I would dump them in the ocean. That one is chewing on his toenail!'

Finishing my work, I quickly left the area and gathered with my kneazles. I had a spell set on the lids of all the potions to pop open when I gave the command.

'Now.'

Nothing happened.

'Now.'

Nothing happened.

I pulled out a wand.

'Now.'

It worked.

'I guess my wandless magic casting can't cover this distance. Maybe I should look into a more powerful focus? Maybe later, I'm busy right now."

A light purple mist spread throughout the camp, and all the giants started screaming.

You see, due to their magic resistance, most types of magic and potions won't work on them. One thing I found that works is mental manipulation by entering their orifices.

My potion is a mental compulsion type that enters through breathing. Once they inhale enough of it, their already violent tendencies will be enhanced, and they will see each other as enemies.

The result was a beautiful bloody fight to the death and a lot of craters. I almost got crushed by a torn off finger!

Unfortunately, no plan goes without any complications. Mine was that the leader of the tribe was too strong to take down and ended up being the last one standing. SHE was very violent.

She started lashing out at everything in sight, and I had to make sure she didn't pass the ward stones. It blocks the senses, but you can still walk through it.

You ever play whack a mole? Because I summoned my 5 knight grunts, and everyone played that game. My knights were the mole, and the giant was happily whacking them.

Then they rose back up, and it repeated.

'Shit, my mana is dropping fast, I have to hurry this up.'

I rushed over to the giant corpses and quickly began extracting shadows.

"Extract." Shadow Gained

"Extract." Shadow Gained

"Extract." Shadow Gained

"Extract." Summon Failed

"Extract." Shadow Gained

"Extract." Summon Failed

"Extract." Shadow Gained

"Extract." Summon Failed

"Extract." Shadow Gained

I failed for three of them, but I didn't have time, so I sent all the new shadows to attack. With seven giants ganging up on one, the game was reversed, the Tribe leader became the mole.

*sigh* 'If that giant stormed off, I wouldn't be able to stop her without attracting attention. No one would let giant shadowy figures who can take down a giant go without causing any problems.'

I threw the bodies into my inventory, walked up to the tribe leader, and extracted it before adding its corpse and moving on.

"Extract." Stage 2 Shadow Gained

Flashback End.

That was my first raid. I found out my shadow extraction can fail. With my consciousness distracted by rushing and extracting all the shadows in short order, three of the giants departing souls were able to fight off the extraction. It was a good learning experience.

The second raid was much more intense:

Flashback:

Russia: Siberia

Here I am in the middle of the snow-covered mountains of Siberia, trying to make sure I don't freeze my boys off. Why am I here again? Oh, right, for Direwolves.

'It took me way too long to find these guys, I need to make sure I don't mess up.'

Direwolves are literally giant magical wolves with a much more lethal skillset then werewolves.

The best adjective to describe a Direwolf is "scary." This pack-animal is a cunning and brutal predator, capable of taking down prey of nearly any size. In addition to being a vicious hunter, it is the size of a small horse, meaning even the largest predators aren't necessarily safe from the packs.

It's different in individual worlds, but in this world, a werewolf is just a human with a disease that takes away their intelligence for the instincts of a starved animal that wants to lash out at everything. Yeah, they are enhanced with strength, speed, stamina, a healing factor, and few other things, but guess what?

If you enhance a soldier, who has been trained, then your in for one hell of a ride. But, if you enhance a frail bodied wizard? You get a slightly above average soldier with no training. It's pathetic, and it's a magical disease, so it only affects those with at least some magic in them.

Direwolves on the other hand, are intelligent, fast, not as strong as giants, but they could match a troll, have magic resistant fur, and are some of the best trackers in the world.

I found a pack of them, four Direwolves plus an alpha, and I wanted them.

My plan was once again simple. Set up the ward stones, plant the mental compulsion potion, and have the giants encircle and clean up the rest.

'Set up the ward stones, check. Plant mental compulsion potion, check. Have an intense staredown with the alpha, chec….wait what?!'

Standing not ten feet from me was a large pure white wolf with glowing turquoise eyes, turquoise blue bright lines that travel from head to tail, really sharp looking claws and fangs, and a height that beats my current self of four foot seven. Did I mention really sharp looking claws and fangs? And it's studying me like a chew toy.

( pin/708402216356300771/ )

'FUCK! How crazy is this guy's instinct?! I don't give off any sound or smell as a shadow puppet! Did he notice danger from a shadow? '

Using my occlumency, I quickly made a mental checklist and decided to act.

'I'm still using my shadow puppet, I should be fine. I hope this works better this time. NOW!'

I sent a massive pulse of mana into the spell to activate the potions and dove for the ground as fast as I could.

Thankfully I moved fast enough because where my head was a second ago is the current location of really pointy teeth. I used the shadows to get some distance and called out my giant's.

I can do anything my body can in my puppet without worrying about dying, but I can still feel pain!

I planted the giants in the shadows of trees around the area so they could encircle the Direwolves, but now they have to buy time. The potion didn't seem to take as fast of an effect on these guys, and they attacked as a team.

If my giants could get a hit in, they would do a lot of damage, but they were far to slow. Thankfully they bought enough time because the wolves started to lash out at each other. Only the alpha stood firm, he didn't even look affected with how calm he was.

When the last wolf went down, he disappeared in a burst of speed, and four of my six giants instantly went down.

I didn't panic. I studied my opponent and understood it must have been an ability unique to the Direwolf race.

I called out my trump card. My first stage 2 summon. The tribe leader giant, Erza.

When a summon reaches stage 2, it can receive a name. This female giant won a free for all battle with nine others and still took the single focus attention of six shadow giants to get taken down.

She is a monster warrior who can cause fear with just her eyes, Erza was the first name that came to me.

Erza roared and got the attention of the alpha. After a short staring match, they quickly went at each other.

'What's with this feeling? It feels like I'm trying to become a pok*mon master. Should I yell out command phrases for Erza? No, that's stupid, she knows what she's doing. I'll grab the other shadows while they are busy.'

Running over to the Direwolf corpses, I quickly extracted them, but with more care, so I didn't fail this time.

All four were a success, and I sent them after the alpha.

Between Erza's strength, the giant's encirclement, and the new Direwolves joining the fray, the alpha went down.

'It still took around an hour of intense combat, I'm almost drained of mana, I got to step up my physical training.'

Extracting the alpha's shadow and storing its corpse, I got the option to name it.

'if this guy wasn't a stage 2 shadow, I would think it was a mythical creature. Speaking of which..'

I got a fun idea and decided to name him Fenrir. Why not, right?

"Ok, let's go home. Maybe I'll focus the physical side of things for a while and take a small rest."

Flashback end.

After that fun experience, I stopped to rest and realized I have been going strong for two and a half years now without kicking back and relaxing. So, with my new numbers, I just had them chill out on the island to keep burning mana, while I continued working out my body and taking the rest of the time to read and enjoy life casually.

I did this for the rest of the year. I didn't dive into new things but just made some potions to pass the time, relaxed in the hot springs, sparred a bit with my house-elves, and played around with my summons. I had Fenrir, and his pack go out on a special mission though.

"Sitting in the sun with a cold drink and a nice book. This is the life."

'If only my damn prideful owl would stop staring at me! I don't even know what her win/loss ratio is at this point.'

I put my book down and looked up.

'Next up is Azkaban.'

**All Summons: **

**As a summon, they will always return and be reborn from your shadows should they be killed. As a summon, they will always be able to reach you through your shadow no matter the distance, space, or time.**

**Sentient Mansion is not a shadow summon. It's a connection made like a familiar. The only thing it can mimic is its ability to travel to Magus's shadow. **

**Race: Sentient Mansion**

**Description: A mansion fueled by the desire of a few powerful wizards who wanted to create a real sentient life form from pure mana. Runes were carved into the structure of the mansion and funneled with pure mana from the ley lines and the ambient mana in the air for many centuries to eventually give birth to an embryonic life form. It has been asleep accumulating mana and waiting for its new master to appear. Personality unknown **

**Current state: Slowly awakening.**

**Abilities: **

**Indestructible: While the wards can be damaged the physical property itself is indestructible. **

**Territory Management: The mansion can control all properties of the mansion and can terraform the mansion on command as long as mana and materials are in supply. **

**Spatial anchoring: The mansion can anchor itself in space to stay still whether in the air or underwater and can survive in any environment. **

**Shadow travel: Wherever the master goes the mansion can follow through his shadow. WARNING: Moving the mansion does not move the wards! **

**Stage 1:**

**Race: Grunt x 5**

**Description: A empty suit of armor used to house a shadow with a blank mind. A grunt is a grunt.**

**Ability: Physical ability of an adult, can swing whatever weapon it was holding while made, and great decoy. **

*Line Break*

**Race: Shadow Owl**

**Description: Not much is known of how their species came to be, but Shadow owls are a special breed of an owl with mental abilities. **

**State: She tolerates your existence and is willing to bond with you after receiving your offerings.**

**Abilities:**

**Intangibility: a shadow owl can become intangible to the physical world and move through most obstacles, be they physical or magical. While intangible, it cannot be injured or touched, it will continue to drain your mana as long as it's active. (10 mana per minute) **

**Natural Legilimens: Shadow owls are born able to read the minds of others. They use the gained information to stay ahead and mock others. **

**Unique ability: unit summoning: Due to the willing bond of this unit, a unique ability was created. This unit can summon other shadow summons to its shadow on command from you. (No mana required)**

*Line Break*

**Race: Kneazle x 3**

**Description: A Kneazle is similar in appearance to very large-sized cats. They have spotted, speckled or flecked fur, large ears, and a lightly plumed tail, akin to that of a lion. They are thought to have separate breeds, like cats, and therefore vary in appearance. They make excellent pets if they like a witch or wizard. **

**They have a very high level of intelligence, are independent, occasionally aggressive, and have an uncanny ability to detect suspicious and distrustful people.**

**Abilities: **

**Detection: Can detect life forms, hostile intent, and magical signatures within 30 meters.**

**Concealment: Uses a unique form of concealment similar to high powered notice-me-not charms by shrouding themselves in shadows.**

**Unique Ability: Sense sharing: Due to willingly becoming your shadow summon, this shadow has retained the majority of its soul. No matter the distance, you will be able to experience the sensory perception of this shadow summon. **

**Unique Ability: Independent action: Due to willingly becoming your shadow summon, this shadow has retained the majority of its soul. Aside from commands, can think and do independent actions. **

*Line Break*

**Race: House elf x 4**

**Summon Type: Shadow Servant **

**Description: House-elves were a race created by wizards for the sake of being magical assistants and to be loyal servants. To ensure loyalty, many curses and limiters were placed on the elves to the point they lost most of their physical and mental abilities while retaining their magic. Over time the race has been bred and treated worse with every consecutive generation.**

**Now freed, they have regained all their latent abilities and have undying loyalty to you. Not useful in direct combat but will protect the master's home with a ferociousness unseen before. Warning: do not threaten any home guarded by fully unsealed house-elves.**

**Abilities: **

**Territory: Can power and use home wards in the absence of the lord by using the ley lines. Can repair or replace anything that has to do with the house (example: rotten window blinds will be converted into a new version). Masters of home economics.**

**Teleportation: Possess a unique form of teleportation untraceable by usual wizarding means. **

**Shadow Servant: Unique Ability: Telepathy: If necessary, as a summon, they can contact their lord through your shadow and speak telepathically. **

*Line Break*

**Race: Giant x 6**

**Description: A Massive humanoid magical creature that can potentially grow to approximately twenty-five feet tall and appear to be a large human.**

**Abilities:**

**Mana Resistance: All giants are born with mana resistant skin. They are the enemy of all mages. **

**High Strength + Stamina: All giants are born with high amounts of strength and stamina. **

*Line Break*

**Race: Direwolf x 4 **

**Description: The best adjective to describe a Direwolf is "scary." This pack-animal is a cunning and brutal predator, capable of taking down prey of nearly any size. In addition to being a vicious hunter, it is the size of a small horse, meaning even the largest predators aren't necessarily safe from the packs.**

**Abilities: **

**Tracker: Using their senses as a Direwolf, they can track anything within 30 meters with just a scent. **

**Dash: Using a burst of mana, a Direwolf can gain a sudden burst of speed and appear to blur from sight. **

*Line Break*

**Stage 2: **

**Unit: Erza**

**Race: Warrior Giant**

**Description: Similar to the rest of its race in appearance, a warrior giant is much more powerful. Greater strength and stamina, followed by an increase in intelligence. This race was made for war. Erza is fiercely loyal.**

**Abilities:**

**Greater Mana resistant skin: All giants are born with mana resistant skin. They are the enemy of all mages, a warrior giant is the nightmare of mages. **

**Greater Strength + Stamina: All giants are born with high amounts of strength and stamina. A warrior giant has honed its ability to the next level. **

**Roar of challenge: Issuing a primal roar has always been a sign of challenge since ancient times. Once used, all nearby hostiles will focus on this unit. Warning: higher-level opponents can ignore the challenge. **

**Unit: Fenrir**

**Race: Alpha Direwolf **

**Description: An Alpha Direwolf. Born with great talent, Fenrir has evolved to the stage of an Alpha. As an alpha, he has gained higher intelligence, a larger size, and enhanced abilities. Fenrir is fiercely loyal. **

**Abilities:**

**Enhanced Tracker: Using their enhanced senses as an alpha, they can track any scent trail to its end. **

**Enhanced Dash: Using a burst of mana as an alpha, they can gain an extreme burst of speed and appear to disappear from sight. **

**Berserker: Exchanging intelligence for strength, An alpha will attack everything in sight.**


	11. Training Montage Year 4 Part 1: Azkaban

**Author notes:**

**Holy Shit! This took me 14 hours to write! I got out over 9k, but how do people do this normally!? I apologize if anything feels rushed and I would love to get some feedback. Let me know what you guys think and enjoy! **

"Somebody speaking."

'Somebody thinking.'

"_Spells_" and "_Messages_"

**"Alerts"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter, solo leveling, overlord, danmachi, or any other anime/novel/manga that I may use.**

Previously:

_'Next up is Azkaban.' _

Present:

** Training Montage Year 4 Part 1: Azkaban **

April 1985:

Peverell mansion - Infirmary:

{BAM}

"My lord!"

{BAM}

"Sir! Please stop!"

{BAM}

"My lord! I'll share my morning joint with you if you stop!

{BAAAMMM!}

"Sir, you are being too rough!"

{BAM}

"If you wish to destroy that wall, please let me clean it first! And please don't use your head!"

"I FEEL SO STUPID!"

Why am I banging my head against a dirty wall? Well, there is the extended version and the short version. Ignore the other bodies in the room.

Here is the short version: Book scanning spell.

Here is the extended version.

Flashback:

A week after the beginning of my fourth year, I decided it was time to raid Azkaban.

One problem though, I didn't have enough summon slots open for everyone. If I removed the grunts, I would only have ten spots left.

This was one of my ongoing mental projects, and during my time off, it took me a month of reading before I figured out a solution.

Since Horcrux's are a real thing in this world, why couldn't I just make a jar and stuff souls into it? You know, like a soul gem from Skyrim.

Turns out, you can! I found a book about it in the library.

Seeing as how this is a necromancer family line, they had loads of books on soul storage. It was right along with the warnings in big bright red letters telling others why they should never do it to themselves.

Whoever wrote the book managed to discover somehow that if you cut off a piece of your soul, then you will not have the strength after you die to be reincarnated. Your soul would just dissolve and cease to exist. I'll ask dad about it later.

I found an enchanted soul storage urn in the vault. I never realized what it was before, they really should have labeled their old junk.

Now I could begin the raid!

*Line Break*

April 1985:

Azkaban:

I had a few plans to use to make it a perfect raid. First, since the dementors are loyal to me, I had them block any guards from coming near any prisoners.

Second, read the minds of the prisoners to get any useful information I can from their broken mental worlds, store it, and look through it later.

Third, save Sirius black because that guy is a real bro. Fourth, replace Sirius's body with a transfigured dead body from the leftovers of my Legilimency training.

And finally, have the dementors go on a rampage and pretend they killed all the prisoners. It was flawless.

Everything was going well, only 26 prisoners were remaining alive, so I began my mission.

Most of what was left in their minds was useless for me, I stored anything I could, but I could tell there wasn't much useful information.

It did give me a strange feeling I was unable to identify though. 'why do I suddenly feel so strange? Is this dread? Perhaps it's a short term side effect of storing so many memories? Eh, I'll deal with it later.'

Interestingly, not all the prisoners actually remembered their names. I did catch a few of them:

Morfin Gaunt (the uncle of Voldemort)

Tarquin McTavish (the guy who trapped his neighbor in a teakettle)

Merula Snyde's parent's (death eaters)

Mrs. Crouch (Took the place of her son in prison with a permanent transfiguration.) (Author notes: I adjusted things a bit)

Jane Court (In canon she was supposed to be released next year. Her crime was unknown. This bitch had a soul with enough corruption that it matched some of the worst inmates I experimented on! I wasn't even sure I wanted to look at her memories.)

Carlotta Pinkstone (The wizarding world's most iconic hippie! She was thrown in here for trying to start riots for the repeal of the Statute of Secrecy. Apparently, every five years, they released her only to throw her right back in a week later after she is caught doing it again.)

Most of the rest couldn't remember their names. One guy worried me; it seemed his name was M. Mcd*nald. I couldn't get the rest of his name, but I feel like I just discovered one of the most massive conspiracies of this century!

Moving on, I reached the great Padfoot himself!

'He looks like shit.'

Moving up to him, I got a good look.

Originally, Sirius was a tall, well-built, darkly handsome man with fair skin, medium, lustrous black hair, which sometimes appeared light in the sun, striking grey eyes, and an air of "casual elegance."

However, due to the depression and maltreatment he underwent during the last seven years he spent in Azkaban, he had prematurely aged beyond that of a man in his thirties and hasn't been cleaned up since before he was sent in.

He was unconscious and missing his pants.

'I can understand why he's not conscious, but did they seriously take his pants? That is wrong on so many levels.'

"Oi, Padfoot, wake up man." I gave him a light kick on his shoulder.

His eyes snapped open, looking bloodshot and crazed.

"What?! No!? Stay away from me! My memories are mine!"

It seems he mistook me for a dementor. He huddled up in the corner.

'Oh, right. I'm covered in shadows, my bad.' I pulled back on the shadows.

"Easy man, that was just a cloaking spell. I'm not here to hurt you."

Hearing a young voice, Sirius looked back up into my eyes.

"Wha..what's going on? Who are you?"

'Let's be blunt, this guy has a pretty straightforward personality.'

"My name is Magus, I currently hold ownership of Azkaban, I'm here to kill bad people, and you're not a bad guy. I read your memories, and I know your innocent Sirius; I'm being serious here.

I got him to crack a smile at my pun. He either didn't care about me admitting to murder, or he's too out of it to notice.

"I'm getting out of here?"

There was a lot of hope being put into those words. I walked up to him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"It's time to get you cleaned up, Padfoot."

He gave me a sincere smile before passing out. I did a quick sweep of his mind and holy shit. This guy managed to use his occlumency to take all the most essential things to himself and lock them away in a bubble while sacrificing everything else.

He literally was sacrificing pieces of himself to save the rest.

'It will take me a while, but I'm healing this guy.'

"Tom."

"Yes sir." He silently appeared behind me.

"Please take the current lord black to the Infirmary at the mansion."

"Right away sir." He placed a hand on Sirius's shoulder and quickly disappeared.

I took out one of the corpses leftover in my inventory and transfigured its features to match Sirius before dumping it and moving on.

'I'm really glad grandpa made my inventory un-affected by time, I should send him a gift basket or sacrifice a virgin or something. I don't know how it works with the gods.'

'I'm almost done, just a few more.'

My next visit was to Rodolphus Lestrange, one of the most disgusting characters. He loved torturing people; he took sick pleasure in it.

I took great pleasure in ruthlessly destroying what was left of his mind and discovered something quite shocking.

'Bellatrix Lestrange was innocent! The marriage contract to this guy literally forced her to obey all his commands. What sick, twisted shit is this.'

I quickly scanned over his memories of the orders he gave her, and I wanted to throw up. It was only the last order he gave her that stopped me.

"Shit! He's dead, I have to hurry!"

I ran over to the other jail cell to find the famous Bellatrix Lestrange, one of the strongest and most talented women in this world, currently having a seizure on the floor.

The last order Rodolphus gave her was that when he died, she dies too. Her mana was attacking her.

I pulled out a pair of mana suppression handcuffs (which can be easily made if you have the right material. I wonder who erased that little bit of info from the records.) and snapped them onto her arm.

Her mana was quickly snuffed out, and she collapsed into my arms.

"Phew, that was too close."

I took a closer look at her. She was a tall woman of white skin; and long, thick, shiny dark hair. Her face had a strong jaw, thin lips, and was heavily lidded eyes with long eyelashes.

However, her lengthy imprisonment in Azkaban took a toll on her appearance. Her face became gaunt and skull-like, but she still managed to retain some vestige of her great beauty despite being covered in filth.

'According to the memories I got, she is barely over thirty, if I add both my lives, we are pretty much the same age.'

She began to stir and opened her eyes; they were unfocused and red.

'Since her marriage began, Rodolphus gave her the order that the more she hated him, the more pain she would be subject to through her own mana. I can't even imagine the levels of pain she experienced.'

As soon as her consciousness came back into focus, she tensed up in my arms, most likely in a reflex to endure the pain, but she quickly noticed the difference. She looked around, and her eyes stopped on me.

"So, the bastards dead huh? *cough* I don't care who you are, but thank you."

Her voice came out rough and choppy.

"Shh…here, drink."

I pulled out a water bottle from my inventory and brought it to her lips. While she was drinking, I decided to speak.

"Hello Bella, my name is Magus, and I just finished destroying that swine's mind. I saw what he did to you, and I promise I will make him suffer for a long time."

She tensed up when I said I know what happened to her, but then she started breaking down into tears.

"I…I…*sob* I just wanted to be free! *cough* I never wanted to hurt anyone!"

"It's ok, it's over now."

I pulled her close and tried my best to soothe her. I'm no saint who will go looking for those in pain even if I know their story, but having seen it right in front of my eyes is something I can't look away from.

While she was crying, I took a quick look at her mind. It was in much better condition than Sirius's world.

'It's not surprising. Magic in this world is intent-based, and she is one of the strongest witches of the century. To be that strong, you would have to have a strong mind.'

Still though, from all the abuse she experienced plus her imprisonment, her mind will take a lot of work. Thankfully she protected her mind in a similar way to Sirius.

'Right, the Black family was known for its mental arts. They must have talents only one of their bloodlines could use.'

It took an hour of comforting her before she began to calm down a bit. She looked up at me and really focused for the first time since she woke up.

I don't know what she was thinking about, but I saw a fire re-ignite in her eyes.

'Huh, I thought that only happens in anime.'

"Where is his body?" she asked.

"What?" was my intelligent reply.

"Where is that swine's body?" She clarified.

"Oh, it's in the cell next over, do you want to see it?"

"I want to do more than see it, please help me over to it."

She wasn't exactly able to walk just yet, so I carried her over. She was way to light for my comfort. I brought her into the cell and set her down on the side of the body.

Almost immediately after I put her down, she grabbed a stone and started bashing the guys head with a strength I couldn't imagine her having.

I didn't really want to see her hurt herself anymore, so I gave her one of my knives.

"Here."

She gave me a small smile and took it. Then she started stabbing. Over and over and over.

'It's a good thing I have some extra bodies, it would be hard to explain why a dementor would have a knife and choose to stab someone.'

The only unfortunate thing is that I killed him too quickly. He deserves every bit of pain this would cause him.

Eventually, she calmed down, Rodolphus was long past being recognizable, and she made sure his man bits were more finely diced then Kronos's when Zeus chopped him up.

She handed me back the knife. "Thank you, I really needed that."

"I understand." And I really did, I had the guy's memories. I wiped the blood off with a rag and sheathed it.

After that, I took out two corpses and transfigured them to match these two and sent Bella's copy into her cell with a levitation charm. Then I stored Rodolphus's remains. Bella just silently watched me work.

I turned to her and thought about what I wanted to say before speaking. Just like Sirius, I wanted to heal this woman. She is still in a dangerous state magically speaking, only the anti-mana handcuffs are repressing the effects.

"Bella, I am currently Lord Peverell, and I own this island. I want to heal your mind and body, are you willing to come with me? You will be free under my protection."

Her eyes refocused, and she studied me for a minute. I let her think in silence, she just finished one nightmare, she should decide of free will before trusting anyone else.

Eventually, she gave me a small smile and spoke in a low hopeful voice before starting to lose consciousness.

"Please.…please help me."

The last few hours finally caught up to her, and she passed out.

I quickly caught her and lifted her up.

'I will heal her.' I rarely felt this determined about something.

She was the last prisoner I had to meet, I found the closest dementor and spoke.

"All of you go on a rampage for the next 24 hours, I want every prisoner to look like you killed them. Understand?"

It nodded its head and went off.

I started sinking into my shadow to head home, not realizing that as I did, my shadow wrapped around Bella like a mother's comforting hug. A mother always knows their child best.

Flashback End.

Peverell mansion - Infirmary:

After checking on my new patients and administering some potions through an IV, I decided to take a look at the memories I salvaged from the prisoners. That led to my current predicament.

Present:

{BAM}

"26 prisoners and 14 of them had a spell to scan books! FFFUUUCCKKKK! I should have made Azkaban my first stop!"

{BAM}

'Over three years of endlessly reading! All those papercuts I suffered! I would rather be stabbed then get another goddam papercut!'

{BAAAMM!}

"Ok, enough of that. Bron, clean up that blood. Gol, Sil, please clean up my two guests. Tom, I have had a very stressful day, please come to the arena and spar with me."

It took me a few hours to calm down, but when I did, I decided to deal with the souls I gathered.

I walked over to where I placed the urn and discovered something interesting. You see, the Urn is only about 2 feet long, its cylinder-shaped, and it has a dementors image at the top where any newly deceased soul in the vicinity will get sucked into.

It also has a small enchanted gauge at the side to tell me how many souls are currently stored. Initially, I had 24 souls stored. Now that number has gone down to 12. I heard two ping's of an Alert and took a look.

**Alert: **

**Due to being stored in the same container, the stronger souls have devoured the weaker ones. Devoured souls will experience extreme levels of torment before ceasing to exist. **

**Stronger souls will gain a level (Author notes: remember, each shadow starts at level 1 and has to reach level 5 before being able to evolve a stage. Only very powerful beings can begin at higher stages.) and a new ability/spell. **

**Currently owned souls are too weak to devour more than one soul in a given time.**

**Alert:**

**Mission: Gather magical species as shadows 5/10. Gather wizards as shadows 20/20.**

**Each Mission fulfilled unlocks another 10 summon slots. **

**5 new summon slots available.**

**Note from dad: Your welcome, this is not a glitch, I'm proud of you. **

**Summons: 20/35**

'well damn, this is an interesting development, thanks dad. I shouldn't cheat here though, let's absorb these shadows. Shame I already released the grunts, there goes my cheap labor.'

I placed my hand on the urn and spoke.** "Extract."**

**Summon Gained **

**Summon Gained**

….

I got ten notifications confirming my success and received a new Alert. I left the last one in the urn because it was the devoured soul from Rodolphus.

'Let's enchant his soul to something and give it to Bella. I'm sure she would appreciate it. Now I have been curious about the class system for wizards since I first heard about it. Let's do this.'

I opened my new alert.

**Alert:**

**Wizard Shadow Gained x 10:**

**Please select class:**

**[Battle Mage] [Medic] [Illusionist] [Dark Mage]**

**Battle Mage: 1st Stage: spells: Stupify (stun opponent) + Diffindo (cutting spell) **

**Medic: 1st Stage: Spells: Episkey (heal minor wounds) + Ferula (conjure bandages)**

**Illusionist: 1st Stage: Spells: Disillusionment (can be cast on an individual or a specified area) + Obliviate (erase specific memories) **

**Dark Mage: 1st Stage: Spells: Ebublio Jinx (Traps target in a giant bubble) + Impediment Jinx (slows target)**

**(Author notes: There are a LOT of spells to use as options. Current wizard shadows are still stage one, so I cant make them overpowered. Eventually, battle mages can get spells like Avada Kadabra, Sectumsempra, and so on. Same with the other classes. These are improved shadows because of being two souls, so two spells.) **

'It's like an RPG. But it makes sense, this world has a crazy amount of spells. It seems like I could use them for different situations.

Battle Mages would be great in large numbers, but it's probably best to focus on quality rather than quantity.

Medics would be really useful when there are others involved, and I have to focus on something else, plus I'm sure when they evolve, they will be really useful.

Illusionists are perfect for taking care of bystanders and making things I want hidden stay hidden.

Finally, Dark Mages have a vast repertoire. Just by having a capture and slow spell, I can already see loads of uses.

"Ok, I've decided. Four Battle Mage's, two for each of the other three."

My shadow extended out in front of me, and ten shadows rose up from the ground in all their usual shadowy rising badassness.

'No matter how many times I see it happen, or do it myself, it just looks so damn cool.'

They were all similar-looking, standing at about 6 feet, shadowy black figures, bright glowing eyes, and words above their heads. They all had pointed hats, were dressed in robes, and their class's and levels were above their heads.

They were all level 2, it looks like devouring other souls really did work. Without a good source, it is tough to level my shadows in this world.

My elves are not combatants, and they level up through training and doing their jobs as butlers. Tom has reached level three, but the other three are still level one.

My kneazles were the first real combatants I had, and they haven't changed from level 1.

Only one giant has leveled up after their fight with Erza, Fenrir, and the Direwolves.

Erza didn't level up after her fight with Fenrir, most likely due to the Giants and Direwolves teaming up on him.

Luckily, I had a special plan to get a few levels while I'm here. My eternal enemies are going to be exterminated.

'MWUHAHAHA! As long as you laugh evilly in your mind, your still sane, right?'

"Sir?"

"FUC…! *cough* Tom, don't make me put that bell on you again. What's up?"

"You instructed me to get you when your guests have regained consciousness. Lord Black has just woken up."

"Thank you, I'll head on over. Can you please grab a drought of living death, It will be necessary for the healing process."

"Right away sir."

While heading over to Infirmary, I got a smile on my face thinking about the drought.

'That was a 6th-year potion, maybe they should implement a cooking course in Hogwarts as a pre potions class? Ha, Yeah, the house-elves would riot.'

The infirmary was situated in the mansion between the potions tower on the left and the central tower in the back.

The beds were charmed not to cause any long-lasting harm to the body and to stay in top condition. The curtains around each bed provided a personal space that was charmed to be silent when closed.

The roof and the tops of the walls were charmed to look like glass and allow natural sunlight to flood the room like the French Palace of Versailles.

It was a beautiful design with light colors. It seemed they understood that the color 'white' is not appreciated in a healing area.

I walked in to see Sirius sitting up and basking in the evening glow of the sun. Both him and Bella were looking much better after being washed and changed by Gol and Sil. I stayed silent as I walked over but made sure to stay in his line of sight, so I did not spook him.

He smiled when he saw me.

"Kid, no Magus, I don't really know what to say to show my thanks, but really, thank you!" He bowed his head and spoke with real emotion. He looked like he wanted to cry, so I tried to lighten up the mood.

"Hey~ Hey~, easy there, Padfoot, I'm just helping out a fellow lord. It is my honor to host you in my home Lord Black." I gave him a mischievous smile.

"Lord Black?! *cough* *cough* What the hell are talking about? I can't be the lord! I was removed from the family. Magic can't tie me to that place. And while I appreciate hearing the name, how do you know my marauder name?"

He almost had a panic attack, I've been wanting to do this for years. Its all in good faith though, he needs his attention taken away from his imprisonment for a moment.

"Sorry Padfoot." My grin got wider in response to his horror-struck expression. "Your grandfather never truly struck you from the family, he only kicked you out of the house. He died of old age while you were in prison after making you his heir.

The only possibilities after you are the Malfoy's kid who is seven and your godson who is also seven. Congratulations on your new position, Lord, Black!"

"No! No! What kind of bullshit is this!" He started crying anime tears. Thankfully I brought out the real Sirius and not his broken shell.

"I hate my family!"

"Well, look at it this way man, being Lord Black, you can do whatever you want. Piss on your family's magical portraits, sell their important stuff, marry a muggle. You can spend the rest of your life dancing on their graves."

He quieted down and gave me a deadpan stare.

I matched him with my own.

Slowly a smile came to his face.

"Magus, my man, I haven't felt like this since the last time I went out for drinks with James." His face fell for a second before continuing. "I think your right, the best way for a marauder to get back at someone is to prank them like their life is on the line. By the way, you still didn't answer my question about my name."

I already had a story to use for this.

"I know my age doesn't help my argument…"

"Wait, wait, dude, you saved me from that hell. I don't care if you're a eunuch. Be honest with me."

"haha no, I'm not a eunuch, and I have no plans on becoming one. Like the Blacks, the Peverells have an extensive library on the mind arts. I can confidently say I have more than enough skill to become one of the highest level mind healers currently in the world."

"That's a big boast. Good! A man should be confident in himself. I'm assuming you're telling me this for a reason."

"Yeah, look, I took a look at your mind when I met you, that's how I knew you were innocent. However, you have had some severe damage in your mental world Sirius.

It's a miracle that we can have this conversation right now, but its also a sign of how desperate you were to save parts of yourself at the expense of the others.

I can heal you, and I want to heal you, you're a good man. But it's going to require time, and unfortunately, with my current skills, I can't have you awake for the procedure.

Your mind will keep fighting me like a virus unless your put to sleep. It will take a long time."

"How long are we talking about?" He gave me an apprehensive look.

"A year."

"A year?"

"I know you have some occlumency training, take a look at your mind for a second." He quickly accepted and closed his eyes, a few seconds later he reopened them and his face grew pale.

"Holy shit! It looks like a war zone in there!"

"Yes, that's the part of your mind you kept safe starting to lash out at the broken pieces to reconnect only to find the connection shattered.

You will begin developing severe mental issues like PTSD and memory loss if this continues. If you re-enter the magical world like this, you will be ripped apart and used as a slave by others."

"Are you sure you can deal with this?"

"I give you my word as Lord Peverell." My body flashed for a moment in relation to my words. It's not a real oath, but it would cause minor issues if I broke it.

"Ok then, you got me out of there in the first place. You have my trust Magus."

"Thanks Padfoot, before that though I need you to help me out."

"What's up?"

'I really hope he doesn't freak out.'

"This might be hard to believe, but you were not the only innocent prisoner."

"I could believe it, I was an Auror, and I have seen some messed up things from the ministry."

"Well, it's your sister." His eyes widened.

"Hold on a second and just listen, ok?" He swallowed his words and nodded, but his face grew grave on the implications.

"I read Rodolphus's mind. When Bella was married off, the contract literally forced her to obey any and every command of her husband. Rodolphus Lestrange was a ruthless and corrupt man who enjoyed inflicting pain on others.

Bella has been forced against her will to do things she never wanted to do. Every minute since being married off, she has been in physical and mental pain.

Honestly, it's a miracle she has a more intact mind than you."

He grew red with anger as I spoke.

"I FUCKING KNEW IT! *cough* I told them all that there was something wrong with her! Bella was such a sweet and strong woman before she was sold off! Narcissa too! Only Andromedia believed me, but she had to run away to escape the same fate! *cough* *cough* *cough*"

"I know man, I know, but you got to calm down, your body cant handle it. We can try to fix the damage your family caused. You're the new lord black. You can sever their contracts with just a word. Rodolphus gave Bella the order that if he dies, so will she."

He almost exploded again, but I spoke first to calm him down.

"It's OK! She is safe! I managed to get to her in time and sealed her mana before the effect could take place. Easy there man."

I started patting him on the back and gave him some water. He visibly deflated a bit in relief.

"Magus, no, Lord Peverell, you have my sincere thanks for everything you have done. I say this on my word as Lord Black. If you ever need me, I will have your back."

His body flashed as mine did. Once again, it's not a real oath, but it's close. Then he looked down at his hands and started tearing up.

"My sisters…were cousins actually, but we were raised as siblings. I really did care for them despite how I acted. I hated the elders of my family, hated the family views, mottos, actions. I never hated my sisters, but I never tried to help them. I just ran away from it all. What have I done…"

"Sirius, look at me man." I got his attention.

"Life isn't black and white; when you take an action, you have no idea what kind of ripples will result from it.

Its perfectly normal human nature to think about yourself first. Is it selfish? Yes, it is, but what is wrong with being selfish?

The majority of the world is selfish, if you don't take care of yourself and wipe your own ass, then who is going to?

You can't truly help others if you can't help yourself first. Sure, a broken man or woman can help others, but they will break in the process.

Stand up Sirius, fight for those who will fight for you."

I wasn't really expecting to give him a speech. In my past life, I really hated the feeling of burdening others, especially when they could barely help themselves.

Growing up in an orphanage taught me a lot. It was only when I began traveling, and I met real friends that I found out how it feels to rely on others who could depend on me too.

When you break, it's easy to become attached to those who helped you. But if you don't fight to help yourself at the same time and they disappear, then you will only fall apart again.

"Magus."

"Hm?" Sirius broke my inner musing when he called out to me.

"Do you have a wand I can borrow?" Ah, I can see a fire re-ignited in him. I handed him one of my wands.

He raised it and spoke.

"I Sirius Black, as the Lord of the most noble and ancient house of Black, acknowledge that Rodolphus Lestrange has not upheld the wellbeing of our noble daughter of the Blacks, Bellatrix Nee Black as stated according to the contract, with the family magic and Lord Peverell as witness, I hereby dissolve the marriage and lay claim over all assets of the Lestrange's in reparations for their actions. I hereby swear it so mote it be!"

A massive pulse of magic came out of Sirius and hovered over Bella in her bed. The magic was looking into her to acknowledge Sirius's claim, and she began to glow, when the light faded her internal mana cooled down, and she sank deeper into her bed, she was free.

Unknown to Sirius and I at this time, the Lestrange vault deep in Gringotts flashed with a light before having their family symbol devoured by the Blacks. When Sirius laid his claim, everything the Lestrange's possessed was taken as the cost.

Sirius looked at Bella for a moment before looking back at me.

"Magus, you were right. I'm going to stand up for myself so that I can help those I want to with confidence in my own ability, please heal me." He bowed his head and spoke with fire.

"With pleasure Padfoot, and don't worry about Harry, he is not in a great place right now, but I have eyes on him and am helping without being seen. When you get better, we will prove your innocence, and you can have him live with you.

Narcissa too, I don't know her situation, but I am willing to bet she wants to be free. I wouldn't free her right now as we lack information about her, but I promise to gather it while you heal."

"Once again, thank you. Let's get this done, the faster I am better, the faster I can get to them. Just..take care of Bella ok? I know it's a lot to ask for with everything you have done, but I don't want to see her in pain anymore."

"I am no saint, but I do truly wish to heal her. You can leave it to me."

Sirius nodded his head with a smile. Tom appeared next to me with the vial.

"HOLY SHIT! Where the hell did you come from!?" Just as we're having a good mood going, Sirius almost had another heart attack.

"My apologies Lord Black." I looked at him with sympathy. I feel you Sirius, I really do man. I could be the son of death itself, but Tom will be the one to end me.

"Haha, easy their man, he is my head butler Tom." 'It's still best I stay quiet about my real abilities, like evolving a house elf.'

"Ah, no worries, I was just surprised. Sorry about that Tom."

"I am honored Lord."

I took the potion and handed it to Sirius. He accepted it and looked at Bella one last time before he opened the bottle.

"I'm leaving myself in your hands Magus. Get a Veela to wake me up with a kiss, will you?" He winked before downing it and falling into a death-like state.

"Phew, things got intense there for a minute, now where can I find a male Veela?"

"Thank you." I heard a small voice and turned around. Bella was sitting up.

"Ah, I see, sorry if we woke you. How much of that did you hear?"

She gave me a small smile. "Since you walked in, mind broken or not, you don't live a life like mine without being a light sleeper. Did you really have to put him to sleep to heal him?" She sounded honestly curious.

Seeing as she was in a stable mood, I decided to tease her.

"Nope, I just wanted to knock him out so I could be alone with a beautiful woman like you." She smiled, good she needs positive reinforcement.

"You don't sound like a kid, you know, the way you walk, speak, act, your abilities, you sound like a grown man."

I quickly debated making an excuse, but I'm trying to heal her, and she might feel less restrained if she knew my real age.

"Well~ that's a tricky question. I promise to give you a real answer later, but for now, just know that the Peverell family was a necromancer line, and sometimes, death is not the end. I am mentally just a year or two older than you."

Her eyes widened at that.

"I see. I'll hold you to that promise then. What happens now?"

"Now you rest, let me take those anti mana cuffs off of you and sleep for a while. I will administer some healing potions for you, but your mana has been freed for the first time in years.

It will start healing your body on its own but at a slower rate. Once you wake up, we will go outside and get some fresh air and some real food in you.

A beautiful woman like you needs the nutrients, and some time in the open-air hot springs. It has an effect of speeding up the healing of those who enter it.

For the next year, you're going to get healed mentally and physically. You will be pampered, and you're going to get back the strength that matches your willpower to stand on your own two feet, and you're going to like it."

I got a real full smile out of her this time.

"You might look like a kid, but you have charm and confidence, don't go too far Magus, a woman can easily get attached, and you don't charm a lioness and walk away."

She spoke with real confidence at the end. I took off the anti-mana cuffs while laughing at what she said.

"I think we will be fine. Now sleep." Almost immediately after taking them off, I could see her eyes begin to close.

As I walked away, I could never have known the bond that we had just created. A lioness takes what she wants.


	12. Train Mont Year 4 Part 2: Shadow Lover

**Author notes: **

**I hope I managed to get this right, first time writing a scene like this. **

"Somebody speaking."

'Somebody thinking.'

"_Spells_" and "_Messages_"

**"Alerts"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter, solo leveling, overlord, danmachi, or any other anime/novel/manga that I may use.**

Previously:

"_As I walked away, I could never have known the bond that we had just created. A lioness takes what she wants."_

Present:

**Training Montage Year 4 Part 2: Shadow Lover **

For the rest of the year, I continued my training and learning. Fenrir and his pack completed their mission.

The one Horcrux in the series that was never found early on was Nagini. No one knew where that damn snake was.

I sent Fenrir to the Gaunt Shack, where Voldemort was sure to have visited with his snake never left his side.

Fenrir picked up the sent and traced the snake back to surprisingly enough a house in the woods near Hogsmeade. The fucker was hiding in plain sight.

The problem with a living Horcrux is that once it died, it's over. An object will become indestructible without a kind of mana eating item. But living flesh cant be set that way.

Fenrir and the pack ripped the snake to shreds and pissed on the ashes. (Not literally, shadows don't have a working bladder.)

*Line Break*

I removed Harry's Horcrux, it wasn't hard seeing as it was only stuck in his physical head, and it was not inside his soul. I just brought my Urn close to it, and it sucked it right up.

I left a medic and illusionist inside Harry's shadow, whenever anything happened, the illusionist would obliviate his relatives, and the medic would make sure he was healthy. I planned to get him out of there next year.

*Line Break*

I sent my trusty prideful owl into the Malfoy house to get to speak to Narcissa. That was an experience. My owl doesn't make the best introductions.

Flashback:

Malfoy Manor:

I rose from my owl's shadow. Turns out, she can use her Unit summon ability to summon me without having to switch locations with shadow exchange.

My first sight was to Narcissa nee black or Malfoy now, swinging a thick book at my head.

"Ah! What the hell woman! I come to help you, and you attack me?!"

"Help? I was just sitting here reading a book when this owl comes in and starts staring at me. Then it gets all haughty and started pecking me. What kind of owl does this? And why is it all black like that!"

Oh. I looked at the owl. She suddenly turned bashful and looked at the wall.

'I WASN'T GOING TO COMPLIMENT YOU, YOU DAMN BIRD!' I roared in my mind before turning back to Narcissa.

"Look I will answer all your questions, just please hear me out?" She gave me an unsteady nod. First, I did a quick scan, and while her defenses were intense, I was able to get out what I needed. Yup, she was a good person, just like Bella.

So, I began explaining everything to her. I told her who I was (not my secrets). I told her about Sirius and Bella, about what happened and their current states, and about how she can be freed. I didn't tell her to much about my abilities, she doesn't need to know that.

She didn't always believe me, so with her permission, I shared some of my memories with her.

"No wonder we all drifted apart. It was those elders in the family that forced us into things. We were all happy and connected as kids. They used us like bargaining tools, I bet you and Sirius didn't realize this, but when Sirius broke the contract, I wouldn't be surprised if everything the Lestrange's owned became the property of the blacks. It was probably someone's plan to sacrifice us."

She got angrier as she spoke, but eventually, she calmed down.

"Do you think I could see them? I..I would like to apologize if I could, same with Andromedia."

"That shouldn't be a problem, but let's wait for now. She is healing, and we need to free you before you come into contact with anyone. As long as your contract holds, you can't lie to Luscious. Thankfully. If he asks, telling him that you spoke with a child won't be a problem. Just mislead him and tell him you went out, and a child told you a story."

"Don't worry about me Magus, I have been dealing with him for years, and I'm a black, we have the sharpest mind's around.

Lucious was never a terrible husband, he never harmed me, but I was only a trophy wife to him. We didn't even have sex, our child was born through insemination. He is actually gay with Crabe and Goyle."

"No offense, but that was unnecessary information. I have to go and purge my brain of that mental image now."

She laughed at me for that.

"Now, now, Magus, it's important to respect others choices."

"Yeah, I respect it, doesn't mean I want to imagine it."

"Haha, fair enough. Send Bella my regards, I'll be waiting until April."

"Will do."

Flashback end.

And with that, my promise to Sirius was set. Now I just had to prove his innocence, which is not that difficult since I know where to find it.

*Line Break*

After Sirius went to sleep, I sent the kneazles out to track down that fat rat scabbers, which is with the Weasley house.

Using the owl express, or as she thinks after we got her permission to be graced with her talents, we got the Kneazle into the house. From there, it was a literal cat sniffing out the mouse situation.

Looking through my Kneazle's senses, I got to experience first hand how Tom felt when he went after Jerry. (Tom & Jerry, not my butler.)

And with the capture of one peter Pettigrew, I had him stunned, drugged with potions, and recorded under veritaserum.

Then I stuck him in a box with a letter attached to it explaining the situation sent directly to Amelia Bones desk. The letter demanded under the name of house black to have the man under veritaserum to be interviewed by Amelia Bones and Mad Eye Moody within an hour of arrival.

I also explained that Sirius never had a trial before being thrown into prison and that using an unregistered animagus form (for a lord, it's just a big fine) he was able to escape the prison when the dementors lost their shit and is currently in extensive care.

If it wasn't in the papers within two days, then I would release the recordings of it to the entire magical world and start a campaign specifically targeted to having minister fudge kicked out of office and be explicitly replaced by Amelia Bones.

To say it was in the paper the next day would be an understatement. It was in the paper practically the same day.

Sirius's name was cleared, and Crouch got the blame, Fudge loves his position and positive PR.

Sirius being in extensive care, stopped a lot of questions, but that's his problem to deal with when he wakes up.

*Line Break*

Aside from all that, I got the positions of all my remaining Magical beast targets, the place I want to go train with my team, a lot of hidden death eater operations, and ones that were laying low from the memories of some of the prisoners.

AND my learning speed practically tripled with the magical holy grail of this world. The book scanning spell.

I picked up spells, new subjects like enchanting, and with my age, my size began to increase faster, so I started picking up my physical training.

Finally, I focused a lot of my daily attention on healing my guests. Bella was a lot easier than Sirius because she was working with me to fix her mind, whereas Sirius was a dead fish.

Unfortunately, after she fell in love with my mansion's courtyard, she never stayed in bed, and she saw a lot of my daily life.

She never asked questions about my shadows, but the kneazles loved her, the Direwolves showed her respect after an intense staredown, and I could swear Erza was happy with another woman around.

There were some funny moments, though.

Flashback:

"Magus."

"Yes Bella?"

"Is that your house-elf (I eventually told her about them, not the whole truth but that they were released from their limiters) smoking weed?

"Yes, yes it is."

"I see….why is he smoking weed?"

"There are those who believe weed is not an addiction, I beg to differ, it is a mental addiction."

"Ah, so he can't stop because he loves how it affects his world view?"

"Exactly, it also gives everyone else a reason to make him the butt of all our jokes."

"Well, its good to have someone for it."

We both shared an evil chuckle.

Bron shivered.

Flashback end.

Aside from my pothead elf, we had a few other fun moments.

Flashback:

"So the great Lord Peverell, one of the oldest and most powerful magical houses, loves to cook?"

"To be fair Bella, I find it very therapeutic, and it allowed me to pick up potions with tremendous ease."

"Well then, why don't we get you some therapy and me some lunch."

"You're lucky your my patient."

"Keep telling yourself that Magus."

I gave her the stinkeye before entering the kitchen to the sound of her melodic laughter and to the smell of cooking food…

"BRON, STOP MAKING POT BROWNIES IN MY KITCHEN!"

Bella started laughing a lot harder.

Flashback end.

We had a great time, she really filled out and got her health back. She even kicked my ass a few times.

Flashback:

"Oof." I landed on my back.

"What's wrong Magus? Too much to handle?"

"Woman, I have been practicing martial arts for over two decades! What the hell just happened."

"I noticed you have a lot of skill, but your too rigid, it doesn't look like you had much real-life combat."

"Ok, fair point. I just had intense spars and won competitions. How did you get so good?"

"Ha, I could tell. And the reason I got to where I was in power was that I was one of the few witches and wizards to actually train my body. In real life or death combat, you learn, or you die."

"Fair enough, would you like to start sparring every day? It looks like your back in good condition."

"Magus~ if you wanted to get your ass kicked, you could have asked much sooner."

"That's it!"

Flashback end:

To be fair, without my shadow abilities and my magic, I'm still a 5'0 nine-year-old with a good deal of muscle, but I am not back to my prime.

And honestly, I never did have more than a handful of life and death battles. A couple bar fights, a mugging attempt once or twice, and that time I tried the underworld fighting tournament.

I took one look at the Lucha Libre chick with blonde hair and a cowgirl style kicking some serious ass with what looked like her brother, who was hulk sized, watching from the stand-up top and walked right out the door. **(Author Note: If you know what anime this is from then props to you)**

But hey, when it comes to getting your ass kicked, it's both annoying and delightful that it's a beautiful woman.

It took a few months before our odds started evening out.

We healed her mind, ate together, sparred together, researched and learned about magic together, talked about our interests together (it's different from reading someone's mind), spent time together, and even bathed and slept in the same bed sometimes.

I'm not exactly shy, and I have been in her head for a year, despite my secrets she didn't have many from me. I never went too deep into her healthy thoughts because that would be an invasion of privacy, I only healed the damage.

We had more fun together then I could have imagined I would. But the year came to an end, and she was fully healed.

I'm a laid-back guy, and I enjoy taking what I can in life when I can.

I made a choice.

*Line Break*

We had a picnic at the top of the small hill behind the mansion.

"Bella."

"Yes Magus?"

"I would like to tell you a story, a story about a man named Magus E. Mor and what that name really means."

….

It took a few hours, but I explained my situation to her. To say she was shocked would be an understatement. The sun was beginning to set by the time I explained it all.

There is a lot of crazy things in the magical world but the son of an actual god? And specifically, the son of death?

That's a lot to take in, but she didn't push me away.

"Bella, I have this ability. Its called 'Shadow lover.'"

She looked curious.

"Oh? And what does this ability do."

"Well, it does a lot of things." So, I explained it

**Shadow lover: When the Monarch finds a lover, it is eternal. Bond lover's souls to your shadow. Lovers will be enhanced by the power of your shadows, gain immunity to mental debuffs, shadow element affinity, physical and magical enhancement. They can be reborn through your shadows if killed in battle. (no mana required) (Warning: Breaking the bond will result in massive backlash) (Warning: If Lover is physically older than the user, they will be de-aged to match the user.) **

"Let me get this straight, if I accepted, I would match your age physically to go along with our mental age, I would be strengthened, I would gain a shadow element to my primary affinity, and I would be practically immortal as long as you stay alive? And you have to do this with at least two other lovers? Did I get all that?"

"Ah, don't forget its eternal, I don't know what will happen if I reach full adulthood, and I know its only been a year, but will you join me Bella?"

"Hmm, give me a few minutes Magus. I don't want to decide only based on my feelings of attachment to you for helping me."

I could understand that, she was just freed from a life slavery bond. It would be idiotic if she didn't think before jumping in again.

We sat in silence for a moment before she spoke.

"I want a better proposal." What?

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Magus, your asking for an eternal bond. I want a proposal to remember for the rest of my life."

"That doesn't sound like a no." I couldn't help but smile.

"Is that the best you have?" She gave me a teasing disappointed look.

I decided to man up, cliché or not, I would remember this for the rest of my life as well.

With the sun casting a golden glow and a light flare of my mana for a dramatic effect, I got down on one knee and asked her.

"Bellatrix Nee Black, without you in my life, I can't say I felt empty, but with you, I gained something special, I gained a bond that I never want to let go of.

I can't say you will be the only love for me because that would be a lie, we can't give each other our freedoms because that is not real love, but I can swear to you to be there for you in every form I can, and I hope you can do the same for me, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and explore everything that life has to offer together.

I am no saint, I kill when necessary and save when I wish to. We have been into each other's minds and seen the depths of what makes us, us. Will you walk in the light and shadows with me for eternity?"

I waited for an answer as the sun fully set. She grabbed me and embraced me, with our height difference of about a foot, I got my face stuffed into her bosom. I felt tears fall against my skin.

"Much better." That was all she said.

*Clap* *Clap *Clap*

We both turned around to see my House-elves standing with Tom in the lead. Gol, Sil, and Bron with my owl on his head. Behind them were my shadows. My elves spoke up.

"Congratulations sir, I will prepare a feast to celebrate." (Tom)

"Congratulations, my lord! I was waiting for this day." (Gol)

"Congratulations, my lord! I knew you to were meant to be together." (Sil)

"Congratulations, my lord! I'll make sure to bake the wedding cake." (Bron)

Everyone grew silent and stared at Bron.

"What…?" (Bron)

I sent an order to my owl to attack, she didn't need much prompting.

"Tom."

"Yes sir."

"Allow Bron to make the cake. It should be fun."

"Certainly sir."

"Now." I looked back at Bella.

"Are you ready?" She confidently nodded her head.

"Do it." (Bella)

"Welcome Bella, for eternity."

**"Shadow Lover."**

We were swallowed by my shadow.


	13. New Changes

**Author notes: **

**Hey guys, I hope you all like my new changes. I was excited to do things this way. It took me a while to get it to feel right. Still a few loose ends, but let's see where this goes! **

"Somebody speaking."

'Somebody thinking.'

"_Spells_" and "_Messages_"

**"Alerts"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter, solo leveling, overlord, danmachi, or any other anime/novel/manga that I may use.**

Previously:

_"Welcome Bella, for eternity."_

_**"Shadow Lover."**_

_We were swallowed by my shadow._

Present:

**The Changes**

**April 1986:**

**Peverell mansion: Master bedroom**

The light shined in from the open terrace. The wind brought the fresh scent from the flower field and reached the room. Cuddled up on the king-sized bed, you could see the silhouettes of two individuals.

The first one was a boy who looked like a young teenager. At the physical age of nine, he had a height of 5'0, and a body that showed dedication and effort.

He was well built with a budding six-pack and defined muscle mass that fit his current frame well. Framing his face was neck length silvery-white silky hair, and even while sleeping, he gave off a vibe of being carefree but dangerous.

Laying on top of the boy was a young girl who looked like a young teenager. At the physical age of nine, she had a height of 4'9, and a lithe body that coiled like a snake.

She had midnight black hair with dark, almost black, green highlights that reached down to her shoulders, and she currently claimed her position like a lioness might claim her prey.

Draped over them was a white fur blanket made from Direwolf fur that kept away the morning chill.

This was Magus and Bella. A week had passed since Bella's transformation, she was both happy and annoyed with her new looks.

The sunlight reached Magus's eyes, and he began to stir.

**Magus POV:**

*Yawn* 'I really enjoy waking up like this.'

Opening my eyes and looking down at the messy head of dark black hair, I couldn't help but recall what happened during Bella's transformation.

**Flashback:**

A few minutes after the shadows swallowed us:

'Wait, why was I brought into my shadows? I'm not being transformed, am I? Please don't tell me this is a magical girl transformation type of situation!'

Seeing as I was in the dark, I brought up my night vision, but I still couldn't see anything.

'This isn't right, shadows are my domain, the dark should not impede me…. unless….'

"Oh no…"

"LLLIIIITTTLLLEEEEE MMMAAAAGGGUUUUSSSS!"

'You know life, I don't know how you feel about death, but why are you so cruel to me?'

"OOF!"

'Crap! I'm dying! I'm really going to die this time! Dad, where the hell are you!? Don't you come to collect dead souls? Are you on vacation or something?! I need to do something before I suffocate!"

"H…a…p….p…y…..to….se….e….y..ou…..gr…a..n.d..ma…"

"Little Magus, I missed you!"

Yes, the 4'0 being of primordial power that is currently chocking me and swinging me around like a wet noodle is indeed the Ultimate loli, my grandmother Nyx.

"I'm so happy for you! I knew you would charm someone soon! I'm pleased with your choice, poor girl had a hard life."

She seemed satisfied and dropped me in a heap on the ground before summoning a couch and table with snacks and skipping over to it.

"Come over, little Magus, we have a few things to talk about."

'Does she take that form because its fun for her to manhandle others like that? Grandma, you are frightening…'

I got up and walked over to the couch to see her sitting there in a goth Lolita attire and a broad smile of sharp pointed teeth.

"Grandma?"

"Yes?"

"Can you teach me how to make my teeth like yours?"

"Of course! I'm me! I can do anything! But you need to wait a while until you can freely change your form."

'Ah, that's a letdown, it would be awesome for pranks and intimidation.'

Seeming to understand my disappointment, she consoled me, in her style.

"There, there, magus, we can frighten mortals all we want later on. Let's get down to why I'm here."

Ignoring that first part, I sat up and nodded.

"First off, I'm here to congratulate you on your first wife. You don't have to worry, she is finishing up her transformation and will join us soon."

I let out a sigh of relief at that.

"Tell me about why you chose her."

I thought about it seriously before responding.

"Well, to be honest, it was completely unexpected. When I found her in Azkaban, I was overwhelmed by the memories I gained from that swine, and I felt an overwhelming urge to help her.

I guess I kind of imagined myself in her position, and I knew that if I was the one sitting there, I would just want it all to end.

I'm no saint or hero but after personally witnessing her torture…I wanted to show her how to smile again and allow her to see the beauty in life, not just the ugly parts she was stuck into."

Nyx beamed up at me.

"And? Continue!"

'Why does she always have so much energy?'

"*cough* While I was healing her mind, I saw how similar we were in our opinions and views on life.

Legilimency is a dangerous art. If you're not in complete control, you can be easily read as your reading another. I got distracted in her memories and allowed her to see some of mine.

With each progressive healing session, we saw more and more of each other, and I guess I got curious about how she would act in real life.

We started spending time together, originally so I could take her outside in a wheelchair to get some fresh air.

We talked and confirmed what we saw in each other and decided to spend more of our days together.

Over the last year, we spent our time together doing as many things as we could, I wanted her to smile, and I could feel our bond deepening.

I chose not to fight it and see where it took me."

"Are you sure it's not attachment little Magus?"

"Am I sure? No, I can't say I am.

Can I imagine my life without her? Yeah, life is not so black and white, I think I could be perfectly happy living the way I was before.

But do I want to? No. I feel that most of the time, you have to go to the core of something and ask yourself, what do you really want?

If you genuinely want it, fight for it, and don't let your insecurities stop you.

I want to have Bella at my side, I want to make her smile, I want to wake up in the morning to see her and go to sleep at night with her next to me.

Life is beautiful on its own, but she brightens up my day.

So yeah, I don't know what eternity feels like, but if I'm going to experience it, then I want to enjoy it with her."

I got lost in thought while talking and didn't pay attention to my surroundings.

*Sniff* *Sniff*

I looked up to see Nyx with some tears in her eyes and a mischievous smile, but she wasn't making any noises.

'Oi, not this cliché type situation.'

Sighing, I turned around to see a beautiful sight.

Standing a few feet away from us was a young teenage girl, I would assume her age is the same as mine, but we don't fit the image of our physical ages. She stood at 4'9, just a few inches short of myself.

She had slightly curled midnight black hair with light green highlights that reached down to her shoulders and shining deep green eyes that beat my own in intensity.

She was wearing an all-black form-fitting black dress and had a green Lycoris flower in her hair.

If I recall correctly, Lycoris is the Greek word that translates to "Twilight."

(( Author notes: Link for Bella's image at the end.))

She had tears falling down her smooth pale skin and had a smile that I don't think I will ever forget. The laptop in my mind automatically saved this scene and made it my background image.

This was, of course, Bella in her new form after being reborn from the shadows.

"Magus.." (Bella)

'Damn it grandma, you set this up from the beginning!'

I opened my arms and waited for her as she began walking up to me. That is, until someone lost their patience.

"OOHHH YOUR SO ADORABLE!"

I blinked.

My new eternal partner in the shadows was currently getting manhandled by the ultimate loli.

Bella looked at me with fearful tear-filled eyes. Her tears changed reasons to exist.

'Come on Magus, you know what to do. Man up and do what you have to do.'

I looked into Bella's eyes and saw hope. I gave her a heartfelt smile and put by hands together and bowed.

'May we meet in the next life my love.'

Her eyes screamed betrayal.

I sat back down on the couch and grabbed some nectar and pretzels.

'Do all gods make this stuff when they meet with others?'

Eventually, Nyx had enough and dragged Bella over to the couch, and they sat down.

Bella pinched my arm and looked at me with cold eyes.

"Don't look at me like that love, life is an experience, and there is no greater experience than meeting my grandmother."

"OH! Little Magus, you're going to make me blush. You're quickly becoming my new favorite."

I pretended to ignore her and absentmindedly handed Bella a cup of nectar and some snacks before giving her a look to tell her we could talk later.

"So Grandma, aside from the family visit and making me embarrass myself with an obvious cliché, what else did you want to talk about?"

"Hehe, you have to admit it was a good prank."

"I admit nothing. The prankster's code is 'Deny till you die.'"

"*Cough* Moving on! I have some good news for you Bella! Look down at your arm."

Bella did so, and her eyes widened.

"My dark mark is gone…it's finally gone."

"Yup! A nasty bit of work. It creates a 'soul mark' that allows the master to cause pain, track them, mentally damage, or outright take the life of the marked whenever he pleases. He does need to be in physical form though, so he was never able to do anything after that night with harry.

Anyway, the mark was actually suppressing your elemental affinity. Your one of the rare witches and wizards to be born with such a pure affinity for an element. That element is….Poison!"

"Poison?" (Bella)

"Yeah! It's awesome! With enough training, you can dissolve your opponent with a single touch, you can sit in a room and poison everyone through the air, you can create special types of poison like aphrodisiacs, and remember that most magic medicines are made with poison as ingredients, you could make incredible healing potions."

"Wow, I never knew." (Bella)

"Of course not silly, even without that dark mark, it would only barely appear. Thanks to being reborn through Magus's shadow, your body was purified and can now handle the influence of your element.

Not to mention that the shadows have left a small influencing factor in your element. You should be able to poison someone through direct contact with their shadow! How cool is that!"

"Damn Bella, remind me not to piss you off."

"Oh, don't worry dear. I will just have to remind you, at night."

The look in her eyes worried me, and I couldn't help but feel that the nectar I was drinking got a lot heavier all of a sudden.

*Cough* "Right, so is there anything we need to watch out for." (Magus)

Nyx's eyes danced with amusement.

"You guys should be fine. Your abilities are your own, if you do not want them to do something, they will listen to you.

Now, the next thing relates to your last comment Bella. I know your both mature adults, but you need to wait a bit before taking things too far.

Magus, your father forgot to mention this, but on your eleventh birthday, when an average magical child's magic undergoes its first stage of maturity, something else will happen for you."

'He forgot? Is dad getting old? Can death go senile?'

"Your half-god, when you turn eleven Magus, your body will undergo maturation and gain minor traits from each of your unique shadows species, how many of a specific species you have does not matter.

For example, if you had a phoenix, you would gain a healing factor that would be fueled by your mana.

From your giants, you would gain slight mana resistant skin and a minor boost to your strength and stamina collectively, not for each individual one.

This will happen for all of your shadows, but the more unique the Origin of the shadow, the more you will gain. Your wizard shadows, for example, if you didn't have mana, then you would gain it, but they are not very special for you, so you would only get a minor boost in mana.

This will all end with you being physically aged to your early prime at eighteen, and as she is connected to you, Bella will also be aged to match you."

"Magus, I think your dad was going senile if he forgot something like this." (Bella)

"You know Bella, I was just thinking the same thing." (Magus)

Nyx gave us a minute to adjust to the new information before continuing.

"That's exactly what I said, let's just say he didn't stop himself from saying something rude and I had to give him a 'time out.'" *Evil chuckle*

'Rest in peace dad, wait, can death die?'

"Right, now I know your probably thinking about Hogwarts, but don't worry, here are a couple rings I made that will keep you morphed to how you would look at the required age. When you take them off, you will go back to your normal form."

She handed me half a dozen rings like it was a bowl of candy.

"Ok, I think I got the idea. Thanks grandma, to be honest, I was already getting tired of being in a child's body again, I feel so limited. How about you Bella?"

"I have not had much time to adjust yet, but it feels awkward, I want to pick up that cup, and I reach for it only to discover my arm isn't reaching, but my brain is telling me it should have reached."

"Yeah, that took me a while to get used to."

"You guys can play around later, now let me continue and don't make me shush you two."

""Yes ma'am.""

"Good, next order of business. Your father started a mini three-way war between him, me, and your grandfather when he allowed your mission for wizard shadows to be completed.

We all agreed to a hands-off attitude after you left, but that man broke it first! I should have been the one to do that! *cough* I mean, he should not have done it.

So one thing led to another, and we decided your grandfather and myself can both make a change to make it even."

'What am I to them? A toy to be passed around? They sound like three kids, and one of them got candy. This must be what it's like to have gods for family, at least they mean well.'

"What did you two decide?" (Bella)

"Well, I'm sure Magus told you about his missions, right?"

Bella nodded her head.

"Hypno argued that its cruel to force Magus to gain three lovers when due to his personality and mental maturity, there was no one who truly matched him aside from you Bella.

Get a short-term lover? Sure, that's fine, but we are talking about eternity here. In that entire world, no one matched Magus enough to fit him like you Bella.

Of course, we knew this before sending Magus into the world (Author note: I knew it, it was me who knew the truth and planned it!), but we didn't want to force things to happen, so we let Magus walk on his own."

I couldn't help but put an arm around Bella and hold her with her back to my chest. 'I'm surprised they knew it, but I would never change it.'

"So, what did you two decide grandma?"

"We decided that I would pick for you! Well, I decided that. Your grandfather wanted you to have some freedom of choice, so he increased your shadow lover limit to 5, but you don't have to worry about the other two until the next world."

'She wants to pick for me? Let's hear her out, maybe she has a good reason for it.'

"I really want great-grandbabies!"

'Never mind, she is hopeless.'

Seeing my cold stare and Bella's blushing face, Nyx smiled.

"Now, now, that's not my main reason for doing this. I'm proud of you for being patient and not freaking out."

"You want what's best for me, right? I believe I should give you the benefit of the doubt before I make any real opinions."

She gave me a small smile before taking the most serious and distant look I have ever seen on her face until now.

"Very mature, now, your very young Magus. Being over three decades old is a hair on the arm of eternity. It's so small you would never notice it.

Being immortal is the greatest gift and the greatest curse, and unfortunately, the reason why gods are so fickle in nature is that the majority of us don't have a real bond to stick to.

A lot of them play cruel and petty games on mortals to keep themselves entertained.

I want you to connect deeply to a few lovers so you can all support each other on the long road of life. The bigger the family of those who can connect deeply, the more comfortable and more enjoyable it is to exist.

I'm not telling you to treat love as a silly thing and gather endless women, no matter how many great-grandbabies I want, I want you to be happy. That's why we want you to have five lovers."

'She sounds like she is speaking from experience, that look in her eye almost screams of sadness and pain. I know Bella is more accustomed to marriages with multiple wives from growing up in a pure-blood environment, but I just proposed to her, I don't want to betray her.'

I felt a hand on my cheek and bent my head to look at Bella as she turned to look at me. We spoke through our eyes, when you have spent a year in each other's mental worlds, it's not hard to understand what the other wants to say.

'I want us to be happy, I don't mind a few sisters to make our bond stronger. I will always love you, let's see where this takes us.'

Is what I got from her, I didn't see or feel any sadness or anger in her.

'Heh, what's the world coming to when the wife is more interested in including another woman with her husband than the husband himself.'

I kissed her on the forehead and looked back at Nyx who was silently smiling at us.

"You two are so adorable, it took that bastard Hypno years before he understood me like that, but that might be because he never stayed awake long enough…"

"Grandma, how exactly are you going to search for the other two."

"Oh, I have already found them! You see Magus, I took a copy of yours and Bella's soul signatures, mental views, and physical preferences, and together with your father and grandfather, we searched through the multiverse for matching souls.

Funny thing is, one of them was actually in my domain. The other was in service to your father for centuries before passing on."

"Wait, they have already died?!"

"Yup! Remember, death is not the end, it's just the beginning before your next life. We live in a multiverse, so every anime world has multiple versions of each one. Souls are everywhere! Your father has to manage them. Hehe, sucker, that was my job before I had Thanatos, I threw it on him as soon as I saw his divinities and he matured."

"So, who are they? And would they want this? I don't want to force anyone."

"Don't worry little Magus, trust in your amazing grandmother! They both never achieved love in their lives, and they wanted to experience it, it was their biggest regret.

The one in my domain used a cursed katana that I made it my spare time. It quickly reaped the souls of those it touched, but when the sword broke, she died right along with it, and her soul was dragged to my domain as payment for using it.

This occasionally happens in the vast multiverse. Some gods have them do services for them, but I don't really care. I might have them pull a prank before sending them off to be reincarnated. That's why I was shocked to see the match come from my own domain.

You really do take after me!

The second one worked for your father for years before her world was destroyed by a madman. She was in a massive pile of souls from that world to be reincarnated in another world before we found her match. Your father had to run around like a headless chicken to save her haha!"

"So, you spoke to them?"

"Yeah, they both never experienced real love, I apologize for this, but I showed them a copy of both of your memories, I know you might be sensitive about it Bella, but they needed to know who they would be meeting."

"It's fine grandmother, I would want the same thing if I was in their position."

"That's right! You're my grandbaby now too!"

Nyx tried to dive and hug Bella, the only problem was, Bella was laying against me, and she wanted revenge. Her eyes shined for a moment before she quickly spun us around and placed me between her and Nyx.

Our eyes met, mine with shock and resignation, and hers with victory and smugness.

"Oof."

~~ 5 Minutes Later ~~

Nyx was happily chewing on some candy and kicking her legs while I was on the floor, and Bella was sitting elegantly and sipping on some nectar.

I crawled back up and dumped my head on her lap.

"There, there." She patted my head.

I gave her the stinkeye.

"You satisfied?"

"Very."

"Sorry! I got excited again! Tehee~" (Nyx)

Suppressing a severe twitch, I decided to move things along.

"So, what happened after you showed them our memories?"

"They agreed! Although the condition was made that they would like to spend some time with all four of you together for a few hours before the shadow lover bond is formed. Memories or not, they want to meet you both in person.

I took the liberty of remaking their new bodies to match you two, it will be the same as what just happened to Bella, they will retain their memories, but they will have to adjust to mana and their new bodies to develop muscle memory. One of them has an incredible lightning affinity, while the other that held my sword had her affinity suppressed and corrupted by it.

She initially held a fire affinity, but the blade changed it to an impure dark cursed flame which she never used, after bonding with you it should become truly cursed flames and be entirely under her control.

They both agreed to share their memories after receiving yours, take a look."

Nyx quickly shot an orb of light at our heads, and we were filled with memories of two woman, both lived their lives in the shadows, lost friends and family, endured great pain to get stronger and lived as warriors, and died after losing everything.

Frankly, it's a miracle they are even sane. It just goes to show how strong their minds are. I knew who they were, but I could never imagine their lives in this much detail.

Bella and I looked at each other, she nodded her head.

"I want to meet them." (Bella)

"Grandma, where are they?" (Magus)

"They will appear next to you when you get back. They both already agreed to join with you, however..."

And here she gave me her mischievous smile

"They have both been raised in the fires of combat, and they want to see your ability in person first. Enjoy getting your ass kicked little Magus. Hahahahaha"

'Like hell I will, wife or not, if it's a fight I'm giving it everything I have, I will be forced to anyway…. they are beasts.'

"I'll deal with it when it happens, thank you for everything grandma."

"Your welcome Magus, ah! there is one last change we made."

'There's more!? How indecisive are these guys?!' (Author note: yes, I'm bashing myself)

She saw my look and commented.

"It's the last one I promise, we are changing the rewards for your missions. Initially, we would give you ten shadow slots per mission, but since it's based on your abilities, all we are doing is stretching your shadow out too thin.

There is no point in large numbers if you can't control them correctly, and your personality prefers quality over quantity anyway.

You will still have the 35 limit you have now, but now each mission will give you two extra slots. We will also increase your Shadow Servant limit to 7 instead of 5.

This way, you have precisely 45 shadows as the limit until the end of this world. You still need to finish the missions. We will push up the tri-wizard tournament to Harry's second year because there is no point in waiting and because of …well…your father kind of screwed up on your age…"

The look on my face could have flash-frozen a volcano.

'How many things can this guy mess up?'

"Yeah, that was my expression too. He forgot to add your birthday to the equation when he dropped you in.

You're actually four years older than harry instead of the planned three. Not a huge deal, just an inconvenience."

"AHA! It was driving me crazy thinking about why I would be entering Hogwarts a year early, I thought I was in a different timeline or something. So, it was all dad's fault, grandma, I think dad has been missing the feeling of one of your hugs. Please give him one each for Bella and me."

"With pleasure little magus, I will take great pleasure in it."

'Take that old man! If I can't give you a dynamic entry, then I can sic the ultimate loli on you!'

Somewhere in the multiverse, the very embodiment of death itself shivered.

"So, to sum up everything. I will have a transformation on my eleventh birthday along with whoever is bonded to me, Bella is freed from her dark mark and awakened her element, my two arranged marriages will appear when I leave here, the mission rewards changed slightly, the tournament got moved up, and I am actually four years older than Harry. Did I get that all?"

"Yeah! Great job summarizing it! Now off you go! A mother bird pushes its children out of the nest to learn how to fly, I am your grandmother, so I am pushing you into the lion's den! Have fun little Magus!"

Before I could say much else, I was already sinking back into my shadow with Bella.

'Why is my life filled with people with issues?'

Peverell Island:

We landed back on the hill with my elves nearby.

'It doesn't look much time has passed since we left.'

Right as I finished my thought, there was a surge of electricity on my left, and a sudden dark fire burst into existence on my right.

I looked at Bella and matched her eyes.

"Let's greet them." (Magus)

"Mn." (Bella)

As the light faded and I called off my subordinates, we walked up to the two newly born women.

The one on the left that came out of the lightning was a slender, dark-skinned young woman of average height to match us, she was probably my physical age but also looked older. She had golden-colored eyes and short purple hair with black highlights that reached her chin. Her standard attire consists of a black, backless, sleeveless undershirt, a large white sash around her waist, a black bowtie around her neck, and black stretch pants with a pair of lightweight brown shoes, which allow for stealth and easy use of fast movements.

The one on the right was a young girl with long black hair with dark red highlights that reaches down to her knees and blood-red eyes. She wore a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie and a red belt that has a red side skirt cover. She wears it with long black socks and black shoes. She also wears red gauntlets and black gloves.

We all looked at each other, when you get memories from others, you're not watching a movie like in a pensive, you experience it. You feel their emotions and hear their thoughts.

All four of us have seen and experienced each other's memories.

*Cough* "It's nice to meet you, my name is Magus E. Mor."

All three girls looked at me and laughed. I figured saying our names was a good way to break the ice.

"Isabella Mor." (Author note: I decided to take the Isabella route instead of the Bellatrix route. It sounds more pleasant.)

"Yoruichi Shihoin."

"Akame."

They looked at me, and I knew what needed to happen.

"Tom, prepare the arena . . . . . and the infirmary."

**Flashback end: **

To say I got my ass kicked would not be too far from the truth. I didn't use any magic or my shadows, just my physical ability. Yoru, which is what I have taken to calling her, had a century on me in hand to hand combat. Her body being weak was the only thing that let me get out a tie in the end.

Akame was a different story. Her cursed blade Murasame was broken and destroyed, so she used a katana we had in the vault. I matched her with my knives, but she was vicious. Once again, only her body slowed her down, and I eventually outlasted her. I came out of it a bloody mess though.

Bella used magic and was able to win her matches, but she admitted if the other two had their past strength, then she would get destroyed. It seems to have motivated her.

After our fight, we finished the shadow lover connection. I offered them to wait and see, but these two have direct and confident personalities. Once it was done, we sat down and had a meal.

The two girls' endings were different from how canon showed. It seemed they were from different versions of their worlds.

Yoruichi died when Aizen reached the soul king, and the world was destroyed, apparently, in that world, Aizen did not have such a hard-on for playing with Ichigo, and Ichigo never grew strong enough from fighting strong opponents to match him.

Akame died when she killed Esdeath. Apparently, in that world, when her sword broke, she gained a burst of energy before her soul was sucked out as the payment for using the blade.

They both wanted to regain their old strength and gain new ones, so they joined me in my schedule. I didn't need to explain much of the world because they saw mine and Bella's memories.

Currently, I believe Akame should be outside practicing her swordsmanship, she likes to wake up early and train, she is not very outspoken, but she puts a lot of emphasis into her words. Its really adorable, and we all make sure to tease her.

Yoru should be around somewhere, her spirit is so free that you never know with her. She is enjoying the experience of a young body again. We got wasted the first night and had a blast singing and connecting.

Now I had a new problem like all people do after waking up.

'I need to pee.'

Looking down at the girl using me as a body pillow, I knew this would be dangerous, but nature calls!

I shadow apparated to the corner of my room and quietly walked to the bathroom.

{Shink} {Thunk}

Only to get a green-tinted blade thrown right in front of my face and imbedded into the wall.

"Good morning dear."

I walked around it and continued to the bathroom.

{Shink} {Shink}

I walked faster.

(((( Author notes:

Some ideas on how I imagine the girls, play with your imagination and fill it with whatever you want. To each their own.

This is for fun, so don't get butt hurt. Only Yoruichi has canon images in these pictures.

Green eyes Bella:

. ?i=699937

. ?i=741278

zikwaga/art/Green-375219232

golden eyed Yoruichi:

Young version:

.

. /pin/564005553314905758/

older version:

wiki/Yoruichi_Shih%C5%8Din?file=Yoruichi_

.

red eyes (black dragon lol) akame:

pin/340444053064555489/?lp=true

pin/541276448951613462/?lp=true

Future:

pin/642114859357710838/ ))))


	14. TM Year 5:Part 1:Abilities And Guardians

**Author notes: **

**Hey guys, I decided not to let one piece of shit from ruining it for the few of you who enjoy reading my fanfic. Longest chapter so far. 8K! This chapter has a lot of dialogue, but I hope you enjoy it. **

"Somebody speaking."

'Somebody thinking.'

"_Spells_" and "_Messages_"

"**Alerts.**"

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter, solo leveling, overlord, bleach, akame ga kill, danmachi, pokemon, one-piece, or any other anime/novel/manga that I may use.**

Previously:

_"Good morning dear."_

_I walked around it and continued to the bathroom._

_{Shink} {Shink} _

_I walked faster._

Present:

**Training Montage Year 5: Part 1: Abilities And Guardians **

**April 1986:**

**A few miles out of Peverell mansion: **

{RROOOAAARRR}

"Go for the eyes!" (Magus)

"IVE BEEN DOING THIS FOR AT LEAST A CENTURY MORE THAN YOU!" (Yoru)

"Then why are you not going for the eyes?" (Magus)

"I'm trying!" (Yoru)

"Not with that attitude." (Magus)

"Magus, I will cut you." (Yoru)

"How about we just get lunch first. Light it up!" (Magus)

I was having a friendly chat with Yoru.

Except I was standing on a shadow platform that I made using shadow manipulation on top of the water, and Yoru was fighting a giant Sea Serpent.

Why is Yoru fighting a giant Sea Serpent? That's a simple question to answer.

There I was, enjoying a nice quiet breakfast after almost getting impaled with a poisonous blade by Bella. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and Yoru ran into the room and hit me in the face with a paper file while shouting:

"Sushi training date time!"

Apparently, her morning exploration took her into my study, where I have files on the magical beasts I was tracking.

She found the file about Sea Serpents.

They are giant serpents that started the lock-ness monster story. They are usually not very aggressive and don't harm humans. But if you bothered one, then it would go King Kong on your ass.

I wanted them for the simple reason of having a water-based shadow for special situations. It would be like having a Gyarados on standby.

Yoru wanted to train back her abilities. She managed to make a way to stand on the air in only a few days, and she was having fun exploring her new lightning abilities.

Oh, and she loved sushi.

This brought us to now, where after getting hounded by her, I finally gave in and used shadow exchange on the shadow that was waiting near the Serpent above the water on a small reef.

"If I use too much lightning, the sushi will get cooked!"

"You worry too much, it has magic resistance."

"I will not harm the sushi! Do something!"

"Ok, ok, sheesh."

'Why does she change her mind so much?'

Even while internally complaining, I was watching the Serpent chasing around Yoru. She tried shocking it unconscious, but its mana resistance was too high, and it got pissed off. Now, they are just going in circles.

'None of my shadows are equipped for a water battle. I could have the wizards bombard it, but their spells would just bounce off. Let's get close then.'

I waited for when the sun was casting a shadow behind its head, and then, using sight-based shadow apparition, I got right up near its eye.

"Sorry about this Bessie. It's for my greater good, the greater good of my wife's stomach, and my wellbeing."

I stabbed my knife into its eye and extended shadows through it to destroy its brain.

Landing on another shadow platform, Yoru landed beside me looking irritated.

"Why didn't you do that earlier?"

"You looked like you were having fun."

"I won't deny that, but I am a cat, I don't like being chased around by a fish. Act faster next time."

"Yes ma'am."

Giving her a cheeky salute, I started extracting the shadow.

"Extract."

**[Shadow Gained].**

**[Alert:**

**New Shadow Gained:**

**Race: Sea Serpent**

**Description: giant ocean-dwelling sea creature with a horse-like head and serpentine-like body; peaceful temperament and non-threatening to humans unless aggravated. **

**Abilities:**

**Water Transport: Can create an air pocket on its massive body to transport anything through the water. **

**Damage Resistance: The scales of its body reduce damage to a minimal degree, whether magical or physical. **

**Water Jet: Can project a torrent of water from its mouth. **

**(Warning: Unit severely weakened outside of water.) ]**

Absentmindedly storing the corpse while reading the Alert, I thought about its abilities while Yoru read the prompt over my shoulder. They are bonded to me so they can see what my HUD is showing me when they are next to me.

"Yup, this guy will be handy."

"Did you really need such a shadow?"

"I don't know, its more of for that 'what if' type of situation. I am also pretty there are water-based floors in the dungeon of the next world.

"Yeah, yeah, enough about that, let's go home, I'm hungry."

Wrapping an arm around her waist, we shadow traveled back to the island.

Appearing in the courtyard, I called out.

"Gol, Sil, Bron."

"Yes my lord?"

"Please tak…Bron, what are you wearing?"

I stopped short looking at Bron's head.

"My new hat my lord!"

'Giving my house elves spending money sounded like such a great idea, and then Bron became a stoner."

It was a hat with a weed symbol that said "420 for life" in bright letters.

*sigh*

"Please take this Serpent apart, the organs will be used in the potion's lab, the scaled and skin to the workshop, and the meat to the kitchen. We are having sushi for lunch."

"Right away my lord." The disappeared with the corpse.

"Want to head for the hot springs?"

"Ohh~ Magus, if you wanted to see me naked, all you had to do was ask."

"Yoru, we have been in each other's heads. I have seen over a century of your body."

"Tch, your no fun."

"Doesn't mean you're not stunningly beautiful."

"Sure charmer, I'll race you there!" She raced off with a smile and a small blush.

'Yoru likes teasing people, but she can't handle direct compliments.'

I walked after her at a more sedate pace to enjoy the scenery.

'It's a beautiful day today."

**A few hours later, during lunch:**

"Magus."

"Yes Akame?"

"I want a training date."

"Sure thing, next one's yours."

"Mn." She nodded her head with a satisfied smile.

"You girls okay with that?" (Magus)

"I just had fun, so no worries." (Yoru)

"I have no issue with it, but I think we need to discuss our current abilities." (Bella)

"Your right love, we need to understand where everyone stands for the moment, Yoru and my hunt this morning was sloppy, I'll start." (Magus)

"Outside of my basic shadow abilities, our shadow lover bond, and my summons,

I can use my shadows for shape manipulation; however, they are not that durable or sharp. I used them today when I stabbed my knife into the Serpent and injected my shadows from the blade into the soft innards. I prefer using it for simple shapes.

I can shadow apparate to anything I can see, or I can picture clearly in my mind. The farther I go, the more intense the strain is. It's not like my Shadow Exchange ability that is not limited by distance.

I can create a shadow puppet with half my mana that I can remotely control. My real body will have to remain still while I manage it. I also cant gain muscle memory or work out my body while using it. It's excellent for dangerous situations and recon, but it can ruin my real body if I am not careful.

I can paralyze someone with a weaker body than myself by connecting our shadows, but if the shadow gets disconnected or they pulse their mana, it will be stopped.

For magic,

I have the basic spells down for all seven years of Hogwarts, and a bunch I got from the library, but I prefer using my shadows while fighting physically, I do include some transfiguration sometimes.

My Occlumency is airtight with my pitch-black labyrinth filled with Gengars, and my indestructible central laptop has its passcode scrambled every few minutes. I hold the master key.

My Legilimency is some of the highest around. My owl's daily spars with my Gengars have taught me how to catch incredibly small and unnoticeable probes, and attack them back if I want.

And after healing Bella and Sirius, I can confidently say I could recover any one's mind as long as something is left.

Physically,

I have my body up to the Olympic athlete stage. When my maturation hits next year, I should regain my peak physical strength. This goes for you girls as well, but that is no excuse to stop training, we will not regain our muscle memory.

I have been able to incorporate my knife skills with my martial arts and have got a decent amount of combat experience by sparring with you girls and dealing with my hunts.

Other subjects,

I find potion-making a lot of fun and can create most of all the recipes in the records.

Divination and arithmancy were pointless. Divination only shows you one single possibility of a completely random moment in time, the professor of it at Hogwarts is literally insane.

Arithmancy is the study of mathematical equations for using words and wand movements to create spells, it's pointless since I am waning off relying on a focus to cast magic. I have plans for a particular focus for all of us.

Herbology is very useful since I plan to take our magical plant garden with us. In fact, I will just have the mansion incorporate the garden as a part of it.

Defense against the dark arts is an absolute joke. They are literally teaching children just enough of a dark spell to know how to counter it without telling them the whole thing. Whoever made that idea was a genius (sarcasm).

Astronomy is only important for a few rituals, they don't even tell students what kind of rituals in Hogwarts, they just need to learn the theory.

Ancient runes are actually kind of cool, it's not battle-worthy, but it's excellent for enchanting and warding.

Enchanting is a personal hobby of mine alongside potion-making.

I want to use the study of space expansion enchanting like they use for trunks to learn about my inventory space. I know how to use it but not how it works.

Wards are honestly a pain. You have to use math, specific materials, and intent to make things work. It's a very different kind of math from arithmancy. Who made this annoying ass system? I'm trying to adjust things.

Alchemy is cool but kind of pointless for us. We are already immortal and disgustingly rich. I am learning just enough to make specific materials for experiments. I might study it later on when I have free time.

My mana levels have reached **[1500/1500]**, all those mana usages have increased it nicely.

I am still working on my Animagus form, but I want all of us to work on it.

And finally, I REFUSE to place a GODDAMN stick between my ass cheeks and squash my boys to fly on a broom! I wanted to create a flying spell, but it seems Yoru beat me to it if today was any indication. My idea for shadow bat wings went down the drain, her way is cooler.

Not bad for over four years of effort, right?"

"Eh, it's ok." Yoru spoke off-handedly while stuffing her face with sushi.

"Mn." Akame chewed on a piece of sushi like a squirrel and showed she was paying attention.

"And they called Voldemort a genius. Where does that place the rest of us?" And Bella was sulking in her seat.

Ignoring the first two, I decided to comfort Bella.

"Hey, hey, you can still kick my ass in a magic duel. And you just got your new body with a brand-new element to work with. Give it time love." I consoled her and rubbed her back.

"Your right, I'll practice on you first. If I can affect a half-god, then I can affect anyone in the harry potter world."

And my consoling plan backfired on me.

I spoke with a forced smile. "Just don't go too far love."

I heard snickering in the background and decided to ignore it for the time being.

"Bella, why don't you go next."

"Ok, let's see.

I can apparate anywhere I can picture with enough clarity, which is pretty much anywhere I have been before after the Occlumency exercises you taught me. Distance does equal strain, and mana use too.

My Legilimency could use some work, I never practiced it on my own because I didn't want to hurt innocents if I could help it.

I remember most of the Hogwarts spells, some of the memories were unrecoverable, so I should brush up on them.

Most of the spells I use are more combat-based like Sectumsempra, which, unless healed soon, would cause permanent damage. Avada Kedavra, which, unlike common opinion by the mindless sheep, does not cause anyone touched to die. It stops the connection between the brain and body, if no one undoes it within a very short period, they die. And some jinxes and curses that usually attack the innards of my opponent, they can be blocked, dodged, or repelled with mana resistance from equipment or skin in the case of beasts.

Physically,

My hand to hand combat was never trained through a proper form. I learned on the go as I was fighting, and most of my opponents could barely throw a correct punch.

My knife-throwing skills are my greatest asset physically.

I want to properly train a correct martial art form before the maturation, or it will be more difficult to get skill instead of just using the strength I will gain.

Other things,

I have a new interest in potions, which I gained through the last year with you Magus, and now with my new element, I have a lot of things I want to experiment with.

Speaking of my new element, It's entirely under my control, but it seems to be intent-based, and my emotions affect the result. I need to get the hang of it.

I have NO problem riding a broom *smirk in Magus's direction*, but I agree that standing and jumping on air sounds a lot cooler.

And I have a fair bit of talent in warding and curse breaking, I can help you out with a few things Magus. The black family was paranoid to the extreme and warded or cursed EVERYTHING.

"Great, we should continue to magically spar every day to keep your skills up and raise mine in case I ever need it.

As for Legilimency, I have the names of plenty of active death eaters from the memories of the prisoners in Azkaban. We could hunt them down so you can practice.

This goes for you two as well if you're interested in the art.

I could show you a martial art form, but I think Yoru will be a better teacher for you. Would you be willing Yoru?"

"Of course! I will be instructing each of you, I will break your bones and make you cry tears of blood! But you will live and grow stronger."

Akame was nodding her head gravely to Yoru's words and spoke a real sentence for the first time today.

"Good, I don't want any of us to die in combat. Being able to be reborn through Magus shadow is fine, but it's not a crutch, I want to be the first line of defense."

Yoru patted her head and smiled.

"That's good enthusiasm, and I understand why you feel that way, but never sacrifice yourself if it's not necessary. Family sticks together, we will cover each other's weaknesses."

"I agree. None of us want to see you get hurt Akame, don't let us become your burden, we will stand together."

Seeing her nodding her head with a bashful smile, I was satisfied, but then Bella had to add a comment.

"Your right husband, but never forget that you're our centerpiece, if we die, we can come back, if you die, then it will be a very painful experience for you. Your father might not let you truly die, but he did say he won't make it a pleasant experience."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, that's why the next hunt will be for regenerating health. Akame, why don't you go next?"

"Mn, I can cut things."

We all deadpanned at her. She kept a blank face and went back to eating like a squirrel.

"Can you please elaborate Akame?" (Magus)

"Mn, I use a blade and cut things."

Suppressing a twitch and ignoring Yoru and Bella trying their hardest not to laugh, I tried again.

"How about your physical abilities and your element. What else do you want to do or learn?"

She paused for a moment to think before speaking.

"I'm unused to this body, I need meat, waiting for maturation, I will train with a sword. Cursed fire I'm practicing, it's difficult."

Then she pointed at Yoru

"Learn."

Yoru raised an eyebrow at her.

"How much do you want to learn?" (Yoru)

"Everything." (Akame)

The fierce smile on Yoru's face at that moment frightened me.

"With pleasure." She positively purred.

'Good luck Akame, I will raise you back from the dead with a hug and head pats.'

"You two will be joining her." (Yoru)

""What?!"" (Magus and Bella)

"You heard me, you both have the talent and skill for assassination arts. I will be teaching you how to hide your presence, track, pick locks, enhance your reflexes, properly use lethal sneak attacks, increase your perception, everyone's pain tolerance is excellent, and with Bella, we can all improve our poison resistance tremendously.

Torture resistance we can prepare for, but it's pointless if we can instantly travel back to Magus's shadow; it's more for you Magus."

Bella and I were holding each other and shivering with each new word, but I did see her point. We got back to our seats and proceeded as if nothing happened.

"I agree, but give me hell with torture training. My pain tolerance might be high, but in the off chance I get caught and can't escape, I never want to give in. That reminds me that we need to get you and Akame up to speed with Occlumency. Your shadow lover blessing makes you immune to mental debuffs, but occlumency is incredibly useful."

"Good, I was going to ask about that. Now let me explain my abilities.

In my last life, I used attack and sealing type spells, but instead of using mana from a core in the body, I used spiritual energy in the air around us and chants to help focus it.

I could still do some of the weaker ones, but with me having a physical body, it's harder to connect to just spiritual energy, and the mana inside me is stronger by mixing spiritual and physical energy.

I am trying to recreate some of my spells, but it will take time.

The standing on the air trick is pretty simple if you know how to manipulate energy. You're basically just emitting mana from your feet and hardening the air around it like a tiny platform. You can use it to jump or stand still and look dramatically cool.

I hope to use mana to recreate the original use of it, which is flash step.

Flash Step is a movement technique that allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. As speed is the main factor of the technique, the method is best characterized by how fast one can get from point A to point B in the least number of steps.

I was called the "Goddess of Flash" for a reason, and I will not lose that title.

Physically,

I am retraining my muscle memory with my martial art and short blade skills. It's a weird feeling for my brain to think one thing and my body to not be able to keep up properly.

Once I recreate it, I will be using a physical type of martial arts with mana to increase all my basic stats and turn me into a lethal, fast, elemental, tank. It was called Shunko.

I will be retraining my assassin skills right along with you guys.

Other things,

Ancient runes interest me, I want to learn about them in my free time.

If I use just spiritual energy, I can still transform into a black cat, but after seeing your memories, I can see that it was half of an Animagus transformation. I want to complete it and see what I end up as.

My element is . . . destructive. It listens to me, but it's hard to force it to do specific things. I am unused to manipulating it in its pure form. When I used Shunko, I would direct it through my body and shoot it out from my back and arms.

And when I used it to overload my nervous system and brain, I would take on a lightning cat appearance, and my primary consciousness would shut down, and I would rely only on instincts. It was a last resort type of move.

I will have to experiment with it to create new abilities."

"Great, your experience will help all of in growing stronger, and your cat form interests me. For an Animagus, there is only the human form and the full animal form. I wonder if using just spiritual energy finds you somewhere in the middle." (Magus)

'It sounds like the Zoan devil fruit.'

I let everyone digest what we have learned before speaking.

"Here is what I think our game plan should be for this year.

Stick to a daily training schedule with organized training and sparring time for physical and magical means. Have free time to study and research whatever interests us.

We should try to achieve our Animagus form this year.

We should always have our meals together; I want us to update each other.

I want to take each of you on a date at least once a week and one with us all together, I hope you girls will have dates of your own with each other. Remember that you are as much my wives as you are each other's."

"We know Magus, we would not have agreed to this relationship if we were not bisexual." (Yoru)

I got nods from the other two, so I let it go.

"Ok, during the year, I want to finish off my magical beast hunting, get us some experience fighting swarms of magical beasts to prepare for the next world, do some of my missions, and Sirius should be waking up in a few days.

I like the guy as a friend, and I have no bad intentions, but I want to use his position as Lord Black to back me up when I enter the public as Lord Peverell.

I will not be taking shit and get stepped on by pompous weak shits. I'll use the rights of honor duels to kill off the first offender and scare off the rest. Then I'll use that pest skeeter and bribe her to project an image of a ruthless but fair and just Lord who is not dark.

Which is pretty accurate since I don't lash out for lightly offending me, I can take a joke and witty banter, but if anyone tries to use me for their plans, then blood will spill."

Bella nodded her head and spoke up.

"That's the right mindset to have, before the last two wars, the Blacks would not take an offense lightly and use their skills to have honor duels. They gained a dark and honorable reputation but not an evil one, that only happened after the wars and people started taking sides.

Many families use to follow this setting, but after the first war, we lost so many good role models, and the weak infiltrated the British ministry.

From there, they tried to hide whatever can harm them, but the laws still exist. Other countries still use some of them."

"Good, it's nice to know the past generations had a spine. I read the book about the pureblood laws, and while I tried not to burn the damn thing, I found a bunch of loopholes for us to use.

Especially for Hogwarts, there are a lot of things Lords, and to a minor extent, heirs can do. After my public appearance, I will send a letter to Professor Mcgonagall (AN: this is a weird-ass name to pronounce) to make my lawful requests.

We are going to use the few years at Hogwarts to unwind and mess with people."

All three girls got bloodthirsty grins at that last line.

"Hahaha this is going to be fun, I want to settle who is the top black cat with Mcgonagall." (Yoru)

"Indeed, I can't wait to mentally screw with some of them. I wonder if Argus remembers the detentions he gave me?" (Bella) (AN: Not sexual, it's just annoying old detention.)

"Mn, I wonder what kind of meat they serve." (Akame)

In case you did not know, Akame can eat four times her body weight in specifically meat. She loves eating, but meat is her favorite, Sil, who is my primary cooking elf, adores Akame for her appetite.

"That reminds me, I have a fun prank for Sirius." (Bella)

When she told us her idea, we all agreed with mischievous smiles.

"Good, let's get going. Akame, tomorrow, we will go for your hunt. The day after that, let's all go for one."

They nodded their heads, then all three exchanged glances for a second.

"Oh, and Magus." (Bella)

"Yeah?"

"After the Maturation next year, we're not leaving the mansion for a few weeks." (Yoru)

Akame blushed, but her intense stare showed her agreement.

"Yes ma'am."

'Thank god I will get a stamina boost and a healing factor.'

**Next day **

**Peverell Mansion, 8AM:**

I found Akame cleaning her blade by one of the ancient trees in the courtyard. Yoru likes to use the set up of the trees as obstacles for training, but Akame and I like to just sit and enjoy the peace.

I sat down behind her and leaned back against her back. Thanks to our memories, it feels like we have known each other our whole lives.

"How are you liking the new situation Akame?"

She talked while her hands were busy.

"I'm happy. I have never had a connection as I do with you three.

I used to be afraid everyone would die and leave me alone, and I saw it happen before.

…..

But we are strong, we will continue getting stronger, and I will never let my new family get hurt.

I never experienced romantic love before, everyone I knew was a comrade or enemy, no time for love.

I want to feel love.

I admire your past life, you were so…free… but…so...alone….and yet…so...carefree… I want to experience being free…together.

Thank you for existing, Magus."

'How does she put so much heart into so few words?'

"You're an amazing woman Akame, you have seen things, and been forced to do things no child should have done, but you kept fighting. You fought for your comrades, your ideals, your wishes.

I felt your pain when you lost a comrade and your emotions when you took a life.

I want to share the brighter side of life with you, I want to see you smile and laugh without any worries.

Your no longer in your blood-soaked world Akame, you have us, and we will have each other's back for an eternity."

"Mn, eternity."

We both smiled and enjoyed the silence for a few minutes, the wind was just right, and the sounds of nature were soothing for our souls.

Eventually, I turned around and saw that she was done, so I reached around her and picked her up in a bridal carry.

She didn't fight it.

"You ready for our hunt?"

"Mn, let's go."

I used **[Shadow Exchange]** with a set shadow.

**Chile, Atacama Desert:**

We appeared at the base of a mountain in Chile. The elevation gets crazy high in the area in some areas, with the highest being a mountain around 22,500 feet. To give you an idea, Everest is around 29,000 feet.

Due to the high elevation and lack of cover, the sun is very intense, and the weather here is incredibly dry at day and freezing at night.

Thankfully our target was on a mountain with an elevation of 14,000 feet. It's still enough to make it difficult for most people, but altitude doesn't affect Magicals in the same way.

Our mana protects us from things like lack of oxygen by using itself as fuel for the body. That doesn't mean space travel is a good idea since a lack of air burns through mana insanely fast.

We started climbing the mountain when I had a fun idea.

"Hey Akame."

"Hm?"

"Let's use this as training, we can race or play tag or something."

I was walking and looking ahead, so I didn't see her small smile.

"Hm, tag."

She placed her hand on my shoulder before speaking and then took off running.

I couldn't help but laugh and chase after her.

We used the occasional rocky outcropping and cactus as obstacles. She kept slicing the cactuses and tossing them at me!

One time I close to her, and she tossed a lizard at me!

"Oi! We never said you could throw things!"

"You never said we can't."

I couldn't argue with that fact.

We exchanged positions a few times. When she was IT, she would get this look in her eyes that made it look like she wanted to say her famous catchphrase. "Eliminate" is what she would say before attacking with the intent to kill.

"Oi~ oi~, no using blades to tag me! I should be the only one to tag you with a pointy object! Or Yoru or Bella if that's what you guys want. But that's not my thing!"

It took us a few hours, but we reached our destination.

*huff* *huff*

Breathing deeply, we looked at each other and smiled.

"I win." She spoke with pride between her breaths and gave me a V hand sign.

I was about to respond when our targets spotted us and started to sing and chirp.

It was an enjoyable experience, especially after that workout.

The exhaustion faded from my body, but something else happened for Akame.

Her body burst into flames.

'Huh, so when the phoenix's sing, they are connecting with the fire elements in the air.'

Akame was bathed in her natural element, cursed flames. They were a deep blood red in color, and incredibly hot.

"You ok, Akame?"

"Mn, I feel very comfortable."

We came to the nest of Pheonix's that used this mountain top as their home.

The wizarding world makes them seem so rare, but in reality, the few people who know where they are just stay quiet about it.

The phoenixes were large swan-sized scarlet magical birds with red and gold plumage, along with a golden beak and talons, black eyes, and a tail as long as a peacock's. Its scarlet feathers glow faintly, while its golden tail feathers are hot to the touch.

When Akame burst into flames, the pheonix's looked startled before they all began to chirp again.

Her flames increased in intensity, and a few of the birds flew around her.

"Bird meat…."

'Shit, she loves bird meat! How did I forget that!'

"Akame? Love? These birds are friends, not food. Ok?"

"Wah…."

She gave me a heartbroken look but didn't argue with me.

The phoenix's around her seemed to notice her hunger and flew off.

*Sigh* "Let's get this over with, Akame try and feel out if any of these guys can connect to you. It will make the job easier."

She nodded and closed her eyes. When she opened them a few minutes later, she pointed off the side where a cave opening was.

As we approached it, the few of the others that were watching us didn't try and approach it.

We walked into it and saw an egg. It was a dark, almost black shell with symbols spread across the shell.

"Is this some kind of dark phoenix? It must be one of the rare or extinct breeds."

"Mn, she feels lonely."

"You can feel her emotions?"

"Mn, she is stuck."

"Well, let's get her out of there."

I walked up to the shell and placed a hand against it. It started glowing, looking like it wanted to protect itself until Akame put her hand on it as well, and it calmed down.

I'm not sure if it could understand her, but she spoke to it.

"Don't fight it, you will have to remain loyal, but you will never be alone again." (Akame)

It gave off a pulse.

She nodded at me, so I began.

"Extract."

**[Summon Gained.]**

The shadows swallowed the egg, and what rose up from the ground was not the usual summons. When I extracted it, the egg itself was consumed, it usually leaves behind a corpse, but in willing cases, the body is taken. It was similar to my owl, where each feather was defined in its shadowy form.

The phoenix was the same large swan-sized magical bird as the rest of them but with an all-black plumage with a very slight dark red tint, along with a dark red beak and talons, black eyes, and a tail as long as a peacock's. Its black and red-tinted feathers glowed faintly in the darkness, while its tail feathers were giving off heat.

*Trrriillll* (AN: I don't know what verbal sound effect I should use, so I'm going with this unless anyone has a better one. In the movies Dumbledore's phoenix kept changing sizes probably due to its burning days.)

It gave off a loud cry and flapped its wings before looking at Akame and started rubbing its head against her.

'So much for loyalty to its master.' I couldn't help but laugh at that, but technically, my girls are soul bonded to me so they can command the shadows too, it will make ordering them during battle easier.

Akame seemed happy to pat it, so I checked the **[Alert].**

**[Alert:**

**New Shadow Gained.**

**Race: Dark Pheonix **

**Description: Every few centuries, a dark phoenix egg comes into existence. They are born from cursed flames and usually never hatch. After a few years of incubation without a stimulus to awaken it, the egg will die. **

**The last dark phoenix to exist bonded with a witch and eventually sacrificed its soul to save her when she was injured beyond the ability of its tears to heal. In the process, she became the first succubus who later on created the Veela. **

**They are incredibly loyal birds, but due to their property of taking life from others, they are rejected by their kind. **

**Abilities:**

**Healing tears: Like the others, a dark phoenix can produce tears that can heal. At the expense of life force from a living source, the tears can increase in potency. (Mana cost: 100 mana per tear. Recharge time: 24 hours) (AN: If this bird cries, then Magus will die lol.) **

**Flame travel: Like the others, a dark phoenix can apparate to any location it has a clear image of through flames. It can enter anywhere as long as there is nothing to stop elemental fire energy. **

**Unique Ability: Life drain: When a dark phoenix hits an opponent with its cursed flames, it slowly drains the pure lifeforce from the target until the fire is put out. (Mana used is based on how long the ability lasts. 1 mana per second.) ]**

*Whistle* "You're going to be useful for special situations. Akame, if you can, you should try to understand how she uses her abilities. If you can use them, it would be incredibly beneficial."

I allowed her to see the alert, and she looked excited at the prospect. If she could use Life drain, then she would regain strength the longer she fought, and since her only form of teleportation was using her shadow to come to my side, it would be very useful for her.

"For now, Pheonix, I want you to stay in Akame's shadow, guard her, and keep her safe."

It nodded its head and dove into her shadow.

"Let's go home." (Akame)

"Wait, we have one more thing to do."

She looked curiously at me as we walked out and back to the others. I looked up at the few still watching us and spoke to them. They are more than intelligent enough to understand human speech.

"We will take her with us, she will be family."

*Triilll*

They shared a feeling of happiness.

'They don't seem to hate her kind; they just don't like the feeling of being near them.'

"And…this is awkward to ask, but do you think I could collect some of your ash and left-over feathers?"

*Squawk*

They squawked indignantly at that and looked like they were about to get mad, it's slightly humiliating for a phoenix to have others use its left-over materials from a burning day. Then Akame tried asking.

With an utterly blank face, she spoke.

"Please."

And somehow managed to give a puppy-eyed feeling with an utterly blank face.

The birds looked like they swallowed a bug before one pointed a wing in a direction.

"Thanks."

Akame nodded her head, and we walked off.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

At her innocent response, I decided to hold my tongue.

We came upon a small pile of ash that looked like it came from at least three of them and a bunch of feathers, so I collected them in containers and stored it.

"Ok, now let's go home."

**Peverel Mansion:**

**Next day 9AM:**

"So, you guys ready?"

Seeing them nod their heads, I got ready to switch with my illusionist shadow, it reached its destination with the help of my owl, and I already went there late last night to prepare for it.

'This is going to be hilarious.'

"Now remember, this is an extremely dangerous beast. If any of us freeze up, then the others should grab them and run. Got it?"

"We get it, hurry up." (Yoru)

"Grab on."

They did, and I transferred us. To an abandoned girl's bathroom. Its basilisk time.

"Honestly, why didn't Salazar put it in a boy's bathroom? This is a school, was he a pedophile or something?" (Author note: My characters are all mentally adults. No one point any fingers.)

"No idea."

I absent-mindedly responded while casting my music box spell.

"The entrance requires the word 'open' to be spoken in the serpent tongue. I'm not sure where that added phrase of 'Open for the heir of slithering' shit started, but someone was stroking their ego."

It needed just a word to open? Cool, I have seen the movie where Harry did it.

'Just pull out the memory, place it in the box, and boom.'

And the door is open!

"Well, that was easy, now let's go!"

Once Yoru revealed the secret and instructed us, it only took us 3-5 hours to get a necessary hold for standing on air. It was so simple, it's a joke that wizards never tried doing it.

'They were so busy sticking old wooden sticks between their legs; they never even tried something different. I think Voldermort was the only one in recorded history who made a different method.

You can't exactly terrify the masses while sitting on a broomstick…. unless you're holding a bomb…'

We jumped in and stopped ourselves before hitting the filth. Then we made our way through the tunnels.

"Do you hear something?" (Bella)

"Mn, enemy."

"Let's keep moving."

Yoru approached me and whispered to me.

"Hey Magus, you have been acting weird today. What's going on?"

"Don't worry, your about to find out." I whispered back.

"Is that…the sound of a chicken?" (Bella)

Approaching the main chamber, I recast my music box and started playing slow, dramatic, build-up music.

(Dun Dun) (Dun Dun Dun Dun) (Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun) (DUN DUN!)

I could barely hold my laughter at the dumbfounded faces of the girls.

The Basilisk was fifty feet in length, and it is a dark green color with large yellow eyes. These eyes have the power to paralyze anyone who looks into them. Basilisk skin is armored like that of a dragon's, which deflects spells cast upon it.

"This is a joke!" (Bella)

"…." (Akame)

"Pft….hahahaha I see what you meant Magus." (Yoru)

Laying paralyzed on the ground in front of us, the might mythical one-thousand-year-old beast laid.

Surrounded by a group of roosters.

"Hahahaha, I came in last night, opened the entrance, and dumped a group of roosters in here."

'Honestly, how can an author make an entire book and a movie about a snake that will be reduced to a joke when it hears a roosters call.'

"Oh, excuse me, a big bad school full of the most distinguished teachers and the most powerful wizard, couldn't apparate to a farm, grab a rooster and toss it into a closed-up sewer?" (Bella)

"Hahahaha, love, I have been asking myself that for years." (Magus)

"This is what you said required all of us to go to?" (Yoru)

"Yeah, for laughs."

While Yoru and I laughed, the other two gave us unhappy stares.

"Ok, ok, this is not what I brought you guys out for, I know that our time is more important. We are just here to collect the snake and move on to the next one."

""Good."" They were appeased.

I walked up to the snake and punctured the roof of its mouth with my knife, and extended my shadow to destroy the brain. It just laid there, paralyzed by the sound of a dozen of its one giant weakness.

"There, now I'm sure it's dead. Extract."

**[2nd stage Summon Gained.] **

'Well, at its age, I am not surprised it evolved.'

Storing the corpse, I checked the **[Alert].**

**[Alert:**

**New Summon Gained:**

**Race: Basilisk**

**Description: The Basilisk is a giant serpent, also known as the King of Serpents. It is a magical beast that is bred by Dark Wizards. It was born by hatching a chicken egg beneath a toad, which resulted in the creature known as a Basilisk. **

**(AN: Yes, it was a toad, not a snake. The snake was used to create a Cockatrice. Also, I know I slightly nerfed its abilities, I can't have an 'Instant Death' stare being used.) **

**Abilities:**

**Paralyzing Gaze: As long as eye contact is maintained, it can paralyze any opponent weaker than itself. **

**Extreme Lethal Venom: Basilisk venom is an extremely poisonous substance that only has one known antidote: phoenix tears. **

**Basilisk venom is so potent that it can kill a person within minutes, making the person tired and blurry-visioned before they die. **

**It has a very long-lasting effect, which still remains potent even up to five years or more after the snake has died. It is injected through a bite, and a small vial can be extracted once a year. **

**Effective on physical and magical targets.**

**Thick Scales: Scales are impenetrable to anything below the level of goblin steel. Skin can be shed once every five years for materials (Mana cost for shed skin: 1000) ]**

"Bella, this will be your guardian."

"What?" I got confused looks from everyone.

"When you guys came into my life, I adjusted my plans for beasts because I wanted a suitable guardian to hide in each of your shadows. I got lucky with finding a dark phoenix, but I planned on a phoenix for Akame, the Basilisk for you Bella, and the next one we are going to for Yoru."

They gave me small smiles for that.

"Group hug? It feels like a group hug type of moment."

And now they are rolling their eyes, but it worked!

"Thanks Magus." (Bella)

"Don't worry about it, you girls are important to me." (Magus)

"We are all important to each other." (Akame)

"Yeah." (Yoru)

"Ok, enough sappy stuff, onto the next one!"

"I hope you picked correctly." (Yoru)

"I think you will like it."

They grabbed onto me, and I exchanged us again.

US Arizona:

Thunder mountain:

We appeared at the base of a mountain covered in storm clouds.

{BA-BOOM!}

"Well, that sound should tell you what kind of beast we are here for. Welcome to Thunder Mountain, home to a large assortment of thunder and lightning beasts."

"OOhhhh! This sounds like fun." Yoru had stars in her eyes.

~~ 1 hour later ~~

Everyone was giving Yoru flat stares while she looked embarrassed.

We all had electrified hair and soot-covered skin.

"Why didn't you stick to the plan Yoru?" (Bella)

"Um…well…I got excited…my bad…tehee?"

Back to flat stares.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry guys, it just looked like so much fun!"

"Yoru, I know that you have strong instincts as a cat, but that is no excuse to go chasing a giant lightning mouse in the middle of lightning storm! Then you jumped onto the back of a thunderbird like it was a toy plane, and finally, you jumped off the bird, and declared the new beast you found after that to be your shadow guardian, before attacking it and not explaining anything to us." (Magus)

"Yeah!"

"No sushi for you tonight." (Bella)

"Agreed."

"Mn."

"Come on guys! It wasn't that bad." She got teary-eyed at the idea of no sushi.

"Your element is lightning babe. You were fine, we felt pain and very uncomfortable." (Magus)

Akame bopped her on the head with her sheathed sword.

"Bad kitty."

"I'm sorry."

'How does Akame do that? How does one make life bend to their rules with a blank stare and so few words…..oh, right, that's what magic does.'

"Akame, I want to study if you have a special magic talent."

"?" (Akame)

She gave me a confused look, but Bella and Yoru 100% agreed.

I couldn't help but smile though, now all my girls had a guardian.

**[2****nd**** Stage Summon Gained] **

**[Alert:**

**New Summon Gained **

**Race: Raiju: Model Byakko **

**Description: Raiju's are beings of pure lightning, they live inside of storm clouds and have no recorded age limit. They take on unique forms to the individual.**

**The Byakko model is a Raiju who takes the form of a giant white tiger who constantly emits lightning from its body. It can use its lightning to make fast and sudden movements as well as fly. **

**Abilities:**

**Size Adjustment: As a being made of pure lightning, it can change its size as it pleases without changing its race. Raiju's are identified by their chosen race and will never change it. (Max size: H:12 feet X L:15 feet, Min. size: common house cat.) **

**Static body: Contact with this unit may cause paralysis. A Raiju is charged with electricity, so contact with it may cause paralysis.**

**Discharge: A flare of electricity is loosed to strike everything is a 10M range. ]**

I looked at Yoru, who was hugging Akame's waist and crying anime tears while Bella was scolding her. There was a black cat with blue glowing eyes, blue stripes, and a flicker of electricity on her shoulder.

'I can't believe they just bathed each other in lightning and after ten minutes, it took a liking to Yoru and willingly came with us.'

I shook my head and just accepted it.

"Let's go home girls, hot springs?"

"""Hot springs."""


	15. Year 5:Part 2:Missions, Dates,And Pranks

**Author notes: Ok! So, I had a lot of stuff to get through, and the chapter just kept getting longer. I went back and updated the Basilisk ability and Yoru's new guardian. I hope you like them. **

**I had to break year 5 into a 3rd part, but it should only be around 3k in comparison to these 6-8K chapters. I'll see if I can get it out tonight.**

**I hope you guys enjoy it! **

"Somebody speaking."

'Somebody thinking.'

"_Spells_" and "_Messages_"

"**Alerts**."

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter, solo leveling, overlord, bleach, akame ga kill, danmachi, pokemon, one-piece, or any other anime/novel/manga that I may use.**

Previously:

_"Let's go home girls, hot springs?"_

_"""Hot springs."""_

Present:

**Training Montage Year 5: Part 2: Missions, Dates, And Pranks.**

**May 1986:**

**Gaunt Shack:**

"One of the three strongest magical items in the world, and it's hidden in a run-down shack?" (Yoru)

"Most things in life are not what they are made up to be by others, its best to live without expectations." (Magus)

"That's one way of looking at things."

"What can I say, I take it as I go."

Standing in front of the famous Gaunt Shack with Yoru on my back like a koala, we were underwhelmed.

I came to get the ring with the Resurrection Stone, and I had other things to do like take Yoru out for date night, I didn't want this taking long.

I looked down as my Kneazles returned to me.

"Are the ward stones set up?"

They nodded.

"Good, you guys can go back, we will play tomorrow."

They rubbed their heads on me before diving back into the shadows.

"You know, you have a strong affinity for cat species."

"Oh? Is that how I caught your heart?"

"Hmph, just hurry up, we have a reservation."

I couldn't help but chuckle and rub her head, she lightly purred and bent her head into it.

'She is so in tune with her cat instincts that I really wouldn't be surprised if she was originally from a race of cat people.'

"Come out."

Rising out of my shadow, six giants came into existence behind me.

"I want this shack down in the next five minutes, chop-chop!"

They grunted and charged, the destruction was clean and made my life so much easier.

'There's no way I am moving through a disgusting shack from the Gaunt family. This way is nice, my giants are not even harmed by the wards Voldy set up.'

"So how come we haven't woken up Sirius yet?" (Yoru)

"Bella wanted to make a couple potions for us to use, she was excited to make the prank work." (Magus)

"Ha, that's what I love about her, she has pride and a warrior spirit like the rest of us, but she likes to coil up, be patient, and wait for her opportunity to strike. I wish she existed back in my world, her talent would easily make her my right hand."

"How is she doing with her training?"

"She is like a sponge absorbing everything, you and Akame as well actually. You guys are making my years of effort into a joke."

"Hey, it's not like you're not improving at the same speed, Ms. Flash Goddess."

"Hehe~ your just mad that you can't catch me in our spars."

"I'm not mad, I'm excited because every time you get faster, I have a new goal to reach. Thank you for inspiring my love."

"Smooth words won't get you rewards."

"Your smile is enough for now."

"Oh, shush you, look, they're done."

I looked back at the shack to see it completely leveled, then I looked around the area to make sure we were alone.

'Good, the ward barrier still works.'

Walking up to rubble, I held out my hand.

"Accio Resurrection stone."

A box shot up out of the rubble and landed in my hand.

While I was wondering how I am supposed to destroy the Hallow, a new Alert popped up.

**[ Alert:**

**A Hallow has been obtained, would you like to destroy it?**

**[Yes] [No] ]**

"Well, that makes my life easier."

I hit yes and the box holding the ring with the Resurrection Stone, which was also a Horcrux, dissolved into ash.

"One down, two to go. I could easily replace the cloak with a fake, invisibility cloaks are not that rare. But how should I get the elder wand? I have to prove to the magic that I have the right of conquest before taking it."

"Does stunning someone count?"

"It should, there are plenty of records of it happening before."

"Then you're overthinking it dear, everyone needs to sleep, especially an old man. Just stun him while he is sleeping and your golden."

I slapped myself in the face with the sound of her snickering next to my ear.

"Great, now I feel stupid."

"As much fun as teasing you is, come on, we don't want to be late."

She gave me a small kiss on the cheek, and I let it go. I summoned the ward stones back and didn't look back at the destroyed shack.

"Yes dear~, Shadow exchange."

We disappeared into the night.

*Line Break*

"Tell me again why we can't go back to one of the highest quality sushi restaurants in the world again?" (Bella)

*Sigh* "I should have known better, when Yoru gets sushi, her charm levels can cause any cat lover to die from over excitement." (Magus)

"That's not an answer." (Bella)

"You going to keep hiding behind me?" (Magus)

Yoru stuck her tongue out at us. I couldn't help but laugh at how cute she looked.

"To simplify, the restaurant only had three tables, so I confunded the staff to accept us, and I had the other two tables leave so we could enjoy in privacy.

Then I cast an illusion to make nothing seem wrong with how we looked. And since the chef finishes the food in front of us, he got to see our reactions to each piece served.

Yoru began giving him high-quality critiques on his skills, and instead of getting angry, he fell in love with having Yoru around to test his skills.

I actually read his surface thoughts and found out he was a massive fan of catgirls.

When we had to leave, I swear the guy broke through the illusion with pure willpower because he wanted to adopt Yoru as his daughter.

I had to obliviate the guy, but I don't think we should go back again."

*Sigh* "This is why I worry when you two go off on your own. If you're going to mess with people, then I want to be there as well…." (Bella)

"No worries love, tomorrow is our date night. And we have to make a stop to see your sister."

She brightened up at that.

"It will be nice to see cissy again, it will be fun to see her reaction to me now."

"It will be fine. We have a simple cover story that can't be easily proven wrong. How are the potions coming?" (Magus)

"I charmed the ladle to keep stirring, it should be done by tomorrow night. Tom will check up on it to make sure."

"Good, let's go take a bath and wash up. We are all only a few months away from the final step of our Animagus transformation, and overdoing it won't help. By the time of our Maturation, I want us to be ready for anything in this world before we even appear in public."

""Mn.""

*Line Break*

Next day:

Malfoy Manor:

Bella and I appeared from the shadow of Narcissa.

Last time I was here I left a summon in her shadow. And of course, I sent her a message of when we would be coming.

"I have been in a family filled with the strangest people imaginable, and I still find your method of transportation to be a bit odd." (Narcissa)

She was waiting with her bags packed.

"Hey, it works just fine." (Magus)

"That is true, who is the girl?"

I got a nice shit-eating grin and exchanged glances with Bella.

*Cough* "Narcissa nee Black, meet Isabella Mor, formerly known as Bellatrix Nee Black."

She started shaking Bella's hand when I started and froze in place at the end.

She looked closer at Bella, and her eyes widened.

"Bella…?" (Narcissa)

"Long time no see, cissy." (Bella)

Annnnndd she's out cold. I caught her while Bella was cracking up.

"Did you see her expression?! That was priceless! Hahahaha." (Bella)

"Haha, you do know you're going to get it when she wakes up, right?"

"That's future me's problem."

I shook my head. It was fun to watch.

"Grab her bags, I told her to be ready to leave and never come back. She told Lucius she would be out for a few days."

"Didn't she have a kid."

"Yeah, apparently, Lucius never let her near the kid after he was born. The few times she has seen the kid, even while knowing that it was his mother, he treated her like a servant. The kid is a carbon copy of his father, there is no love here."

"Can I burn the house down?"

"Well, I don't really min…"

*Pop*

"Waz is goin onz in here?"

I was cut off mid-sentence by the entrance of the Malfoy house-elf. The one and only, Dobby!

'I have a great idea.'

"Hey there man, my name is Cheech, and this is Chong. Narcissa asked us to come by and pick her up, but she fell asleep, she did leave instruction for her outstanding house-elf."

He looked suspicious before the allure of more work distracted him.

"work zir?"

"Yeah, she told me to speak to Dobby, is that you?"

"Yez!"

"Perfect! Here is a special herb that Narcissa wants her family to have in their food. She also asked that it should be lit on fire in the safety of the lounge fireplace and Lucius's study's fireplace.

Her final order was that if anyone should try to ask any of the house-elves where you got it or if they try to punish you, tell them our names, and then you should immediately go find Narcissa. She wants it to be a surprise."

Bella had to turn around to hold in her laughter and keep a straight face while I handed a closed container that I confiscated from Bron a few months back to Dobby.

"Yez zir! Whaz iz it calzed?"

"It's called Marijuana. Can I count on you dobby?"

"Yez zir! Itz be my honourz!"

"Wonderful, let's go home dear."

Bella held Narcissa, and I put a hand on her shoulder before leaving the place with a happy house-elf waving its hand.

As we disappeared, I had one last thought.

'I should tip-off that reporter skeeter to be in the area soon.'

*Line Break*

Next day's paper overturned every expectation I could have had.

**[ Daily Prophet:**

**WANTED: CHEECH AND CHONG **

**Big news, people! **

**A new pair of criminals are on the loose. **

**Yesterday evening, this reporter received a tip to head over to Malfoy Manor, and boy was I surprised! **

**The windows were open, and smoke was piling out of it. **

**I managed to get some insider information. **

**It seems someone kidnapped Ms. Malfoy and tried to poison the rest of the family with an unknown herb. Lord Malfoy, his son, and strangely Lord Crabbe and Lord Goyle were all poisoned! **

**As a new magical herb with unknown effects, the auror's have quarantined them at Saint Mungo's, and they are currently under intense study by numerous specialists that our magnificent and talented government has supplied them with.**

**It seems they have never seen such a thing before and have made a statement that it could take years of study. **

**In the meantime, the Unspeakable's have confiscated the herb and have only stated that they would take it back to their department for 'Research purposes' or whatever that means.**

**Be on the lookout everyone, for the notorious pair of CHEECH and CHONG! **

**By Rita Skeeter]**

""""HAHAHAHAHAHA!""""

To say that everyone at breakfast almost died from lack of oxygen would be an understatement. Even Narcissa had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard.

"I have to say Magus, this was one beautiful sight you have shown me." (Narcissa)

"ahh~ it was my pleasure, how are the house-elves?"

"They were thrilled to report to me that the job was completed and they reported the names Cheech and Chong to a 'happily naked dancing trio of Lucius and his friends' before appearing next to me. I can't even imagine the scene the auror's had to walk in on.

I sent them to the new house you purchased for me in Paris. Thank you again for that."

"No worries~ your practically my sister in law now."

After we got back from our date yesterday, Bella and I explained ourselves to Narcissa. We told her that I was under the effects of a ritual gone wrong that de-aged me and that it would end next year. When Bella agreed to be with me, the effects extended to her too.

Magic is a beautiful thing because if you say it was an accident, then most things cant be proven wrong.

"Well, it was still cruel of you guys to do that to me." (Narcissa)

"Oh come now cissy, you know you missed me." (Bella)

"I miss the sister I had before those contracts were made, so yes, I did miss you."

"Oi Oi, enough of the sappy stuff already! You guys haven't stopped since you met yesterday! We are waking Sirius up in an hour, and I want to have my game face on!" (Yoru)

"Mn, game face." (Akame)

"I can't believe your ritual effected three extra people." (Narcissa)

She spoke while crossing her arms and putting on a confused expression.

I waved off her concern.

"Eh, don't worry about it. Magic does crazy things sometimes."

"Your right, there are always strange things happening in the magical world. Just the other day, that utterly random magic explosion that destroyed the Gaunt property that wasn't discovered until yesterday morning.

And I remember that huge ruckus the Russians created a few years ago when they discovered their prized and endangered Direwolves were missing. They found traces of giants and went on a witch hunt against them.

Funnily enough, my sources told me the Russians are the ones that got hunted when they went after Giants without a plan."

"Hahaha… yeah, weird stuff happens." Thank god for Occlumency; otherwise, she would read me like a book.

I still got amused glances from the girls though.

*Cough* "Right, Narcissa, did you get the diary I asked you to retrieve from Lucius's vault?"

"Yes, I used my wand to levitate it like you said I should and stored it in my trunk. What is it that's important?"

She was better off knowing less, so I lied through my teeth.

"Sirius asked me to grab it. Apparently, it is a cursed item the Black family had in their library. The day Lucius came to the house to get you, he swiped it. I don't know what he did with it, but Sirius overheard your grandparents arguing about it. You were never spoken to again, so it was never retrieved."

"I can believe that, our family has the largest collection of cursed items in Britain, and Lucius craved everything the blacks had, property, wealth, fame. The guy has as much of an issue with greed as Dumbledore does with going senile."

'In this world, if Dumbledore is not an evil guy but just an old man going senile, then Hogwarts should be fun.'

Narcissa took out the diary and levitated it to the table.

"Ok, let's get ready, it's time to go wake up Lord Black."

As we got up, I made eye contact with Bella. She nodded, and when Narcissa's back was turned, she tossed the diary into her shadow into the waiting jaws of the basilisk.

As a shadow lover, the mental influence of touching the Horcrux is non-existent. I also saw satisfaction in her eyes for harming that bastard. I kissed her forehead, and we joined the others.

*Line Break*

**Sirius POV: **

A deep voice spoke out.

"Sirius, come on man, wake up."

"Hnnnn... where am I?"

Waking up and looking around, I saw I was in a nice bed, and sunlight was pouring into the room.

"I haven't felt this good in years. Ahhh."

'Stretching feels so good, what was the last thing I remember? Oh, right, that kid with the mature air saved me and brought me here to heal.'

I looked around and spotted the guy who woke me up.

"Excuse me, who are you? And where is Lord Peverell?" (Sirius)

"Sirius? You don't recognize me man? Well, it has been a long time."

"Long time?"

"It's me man, Its Magus."

I couldn't help but get angry at that.

'Who does this guy think he is?!'

"Listen buddy! I owe my life to Magus, I won't take someone impersonating him as soon as I wake up."

'This guy is almost seven feet tall, there is no way it's that kid.'

"Wo, wo, easy there. Sirius, look, this is hard to tell you but, your damage was much worse than I imagined. It's been almost fifteen years since you went out."

'Wha….'

My brain shut back down.

**Magus POV:**

I had to do everything in my power to hold down my Occlumency shields.

"Sirius, I want to introduce you to someone. This is mine and Bella's daughter. Her name is Isabella. Isa, come and say hi to your uncle."

Bella skipped over, looking quite a few years younger than she usually did, and gave Sirius a bright smile.

"Hiya uncle Padfoot! Mommy says your actually a dog! Is that true?" (Bella)

"….."

"I think we broke him." (Magus)

"Let me try something." (Bella)

Bella brought over a rubber glove and told me to pick her up. I did so, and she slapped Sirius in the face with it.

"OW! What the hell?!" (Sirius)

"You good now?" (Bella)

"Well, yeah, actually I…..WAIT! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

"Pfthahahaha."

The girls hiding behind the curtain of another bed couldn't hold it and broke down laughing.

It took us a good few minutes for at least me to get myself under control and to look up and Sirius's extremely confused and teary-eyed expression.

"Ahhh, calm down man, it's me, Magus. We used some Polyjuice potions and couldn't help ourselves, the opportunity was perfect."

"Wha….Bu…I…*sigh* Damn! You guys got me good! My mind was just healed, and you almost shattered it again!"

'See, that's what I like about this guy. As long as no one was really hurt, he can shrug off a good prank and join in the fun.'

"The girls and I have to uphold the Marauder legacy. We have to one-up you on everything you guys did."

Sirius calmed down and gave a giant smile at that.

"You think you can beat our record? It will take a lot of work."

"Ha, the memories will be worth it."

"Well said! Now, who are these girls you're talking about, and why do I get the feeling Bella is different? Also, where are my pants?"

"There is a lot to explain. Let's head out into the courtyard, and you can free your second sister/cousin. And you kept kicking them off in your sleep, I feel bad for blaming the dementors."

*Line Break*

**Courtyard: **

**Narcissa's Marriage contract gets broken, everyone sits down to talk:**

"So, all four of you are actually much older than you look, and because a magic ritual screwed you over Magus, and these three bonded with you, they got affected too?" (Sirius)

"Pretty much, yeah." (Magus)

"As a well-respected lord, I have only one thing to say to you."

"Yes?"

"Congratulations man! Marriage sounds dreadful, but I'm always happy for my friends! And you got Bella's heart. That means we are really family now!"

"Calm down Sirius, you're being a bad Lord Black." (Narcissa)

"Oh please Cissy, Magus gave me the right idea. I'm going to use my position to take care of my responsibilities first, and then I'm going to mock all the portraits of our ancestors until their portraits die from heart attacks." (Sirius)

"Well, I can't say I wouldn't want to see that." (Narcissa)

"You're sure I can't convince you to come live with me back in Grimmauld Place?"

"I'm sure, I have had enough with this country. Magus got me a beautiful home in Paris, and with the money I took from Lucius, and him currently…. incapacitated, I am going to start a new life away from all this nonsense.

With my freedom back for the first time in years, I'm going to enjoy my life, maybe actually fall in love with someone."

"That's a great idea Cissy, when it really does happen, it's one of the greatest feelings you can have." (Bella)

"And your ok with a four-way relationship Bella?" (Narcissa)

"Of course! The girls are my wives as much as we are Magus's." (Bella)

"As long as your happy. Most witches are bisexual anyway. The reason Sirius was so popular was that he was one of the few wizards who actually worked out. And inbreeding doesn't exactly increase the size of a man's tool." (Narcissa)

"Hahaha, not to worry there, we all spar every day, I can guarantee that Magus has the stamina of a magical beast." (Yoru)

"Ohhh?" (Narcissa)

I'm still under the effects of Polyjuice and Narcissa is eyeing me up like a piece of meat. I took on the appearance I would have after the Maturation and narcissism aside. I look damn good.

I look like an 18-year-old Ban but with a mane of silvery-white hair, wine red eyes, and a bit more muscle on my upper body.

"Oi Yoru! Don't tease my sister with our man! Do it after we have tried him!" (Bella)

"Mn, agreed, bad kitty." (Akame)

While they were going at it, I had a different conversation with Sirius.

"You need some tips man?" (Sirius)

"Nah, I'm good, it's not my first time." (Magus)

*sigh* "If you weren't in a relationship, just think of how many women we could get when your ritual wears off! You would be my greatest wingman!"

"Yeah, yeah, it's life. We have a few things to deal with."

Seeing me get a bit more serious, he nodded.

"First off, I have your cover story prepared. We will say your distant ancestors in the black family became friends of the Peverell's, and you are the only family in Britain to be allowed access to this island as long as you came physically.

Azkaban is not far away from here, so we will say that when you ran away from the rampaging dementors in your Animagus form, you fell into the ocean and washed ashore here, where the current Lord Peverell who was raised in secret had you healed.

It will cover you and make my entrance into the world next year much smoother."

"You think they will buy that?"

"Dude, you could sell raccoon assholes on a stick and call it a delicacy, and the mindless sheep would buy it." **(AN: Famous Comedian from years ago said this line, if you know who it is then props to you.)**

"Ew, that's gross, but I can't deny the truth in that."

"Second, I already proved your innocence by capturing peter, delivering him to Amelia Bones, and bribed Fudge with his reputation.

Your innocence was proven in less than twenty-four hours, and the fact that you never had a trial has left you free of any interrogation the ministry might want to throw at you outside of checking that you are mentally stable and a fine for not reporting your Animagus transformation.

They actually have to pay you for every year you spent in prison."

"Damn straight! And you work fast man. Truly, I don't know how to thank you for everything you have done."

"Don't worry about it, when I want to do something, I do it 100%."

"Well you can consider me a brother for life. If you need me, I will always have your back."

"Careful Sirius, your starting to sound like a Hufflepuff rather than a Gryffindor."

I couldn't help but throw that at him. He really is just as loyal and as he is brave, stupid, but brave.

"You don't know the half of it. That damn hat took fifteen minutes to decide where to put me! I ended up choosing based on the extremely hot prefect the griffins had that year."

"Did you get her?"

"That year? No. I met her a few years later at Hogsmeade, and we had a great shag. Maybe I'll see if she is still available."

"It sounds like a good idea, but we are getting off-topic."

"Right."

"Third, you are Harry's legal magical guardian. No matter what Dumbledore tries to tell you, don't let him convince anyone otherwise. The magic can prove it if you take a public oath.

When you get him, I would advise having those relatives he was staying with disappear, in the black family style. They were…very cruel to him.

BUT! I have someone always watching him to heal him and obliviate those muggles, it has saved him several times without his knowledge. I can't do much more because Dumbledore has set up blood wards tied to Harry."

He nodded with a heavy expression.

"Trust me, I'll handle them."

"Good, now finally, and this needs to stay quiet between us, you understand?"

He nodded

"Finally, I know this will shock you but Regulus, your brother, opened his eyes to what Voldy was doing and betrayed him, he stole a very important object from him and was later killed for it."

Sirius's eyes widened.

"Are you sure?!"

"Yeah, his diary is in your house, you can read it later."

His shoulders slumped down.

"Another family member I couldn't help. We had each other's backs when we were kids, and I hunted him like a criminal when I was an Auror."

"Don't be too hard on yourself, you never knew. But we can fulfill his dying wish."

He looked at me with hope.

"The item he stole from Voldy, it was one of a few items that Voldy split his soul into, as long as they exist, he can never truly die. Regulus's dying wish was for the necklace he stole to be destroyed.

You currently have access to two of them."

"I do? And how do you know all this?"

"Yeah, if you can bring them to me, I can destroy them. And divination is your answer, the future is a bitch, but the past is not too hard with the right ritual."

"Right, Peverell family. You have one of the most valuable libraries in the world."

It was a complete bullshit answer, but if it works, don't try to fix it.

"So, where are they?"

"The first is in your house, just prove your lord black to your house-elf, and he can bring it to you."

"I really hate speaking to Kreacher, my family corrupted the damn thing."

Thinking about my own problems with a certain pot-head elf, I Ignored him and continued.

"The second one I only know you have thanks to Narcissa. After hearing what happened to Bella, she pointed out that you breaking Bella's contract would have taken everything from the Lestranges.

Voldy had one of his items put into that vault in Gringotts, I need you to get Hufflepuffs cup."

I could easily break into Gringotts, but some places are so heavily warded that even my owl can't get through.

The black family vault is one of them, and Bella is supposed to be dead, while Narcissa was ordered not to enter the bank without Lucius. If I acted faster, I could have swiped it from the Lestrange vault.

**(AN: LET THE POWER OF BULLSHIT EXPLODE!) **

"I should be able to easily do that, how will you destroy them?"

"The potion labs had basilisk venom in supply."

"Ah, that should do it."

I wasn't really going to destroy the founder's artifacts; they were handy items. I would just suck the soul out with my trusty urn.

I stood up and dusted myself off

"Ok, guys! Let's celebrate Sirius's recovery and Narcissa's freedom!"

""""Yeah!""""

We had a fun night, and I woke up in my bed with my girls.

'Ah, it really is a beautiful sight to wake up to.'

On my left was Bella, on my right was Akame, and on my chest was Yoru.

'One more year until we have adult bodies again…. For now, I have to pee….'

*Line Break*

A few days later, Sirius returned with the items and news that he announced the new alliance between our families.

It seemed Dumbleshorts and Fudge wanted to meet me, but they will have to wait for now.

Sirius got back custody of Harry, and even though Dumbleshorts tried his 'Greater good' speech and how dangerous it was, Sirius shut him up in front of everyone by saying that the black family home is more well-guarded then Hogwarts.

And he is right! No one could even find the black home thanks to the Fidelius charm.

While he was doing that, I went on a date with Akame, and we all continued training.

I also had a project I was close to finishing, but I decided to save it to surprise the girls later.

Once Sirius gave us the items, I went to Hogwarts with my owl, got the diadem, and had a VERY interesting conversation with someone unexpected.

With the last three Horcrux's in hand, I absorbed the souls and called the girls.

**[Alert:**

**Mission complete:**

**Destroy Voldemort's Horcrux's 6/6**

**+2 shadow summon slots gained. ]**

*Line Break*

"So, what do these things actually do?" (Yoru)

Akame was poking the items with a stick.

"I have no idea, Magus?" (Bella)

"Ok, ok, two of these items are important for you Bella. Hufflepuffs cup can turn any poison put into it into the antidote for it. Of course, there are limits, but if you understand the magic behind it, it will give you a better understanding of your element."

Her eyes shined in excitement.

"And the other?"

"Slytherins necklace gives its holder two gifts, the knowledge of serpent tongue, Parseltongue, and poison immunity. I'm curious if you might be able to hear a voice from the basilisk, but I doubt it, the more important thing is the immunity. If we can understand the enchantment, then we can all get a huge boost."

"Is it real immunity?"

"Yes and no, if the necklace has encountered the poison that affects its holder at least once before then yes it protects the holder. If it never encountered it, then the holder will be poisoned, but if they can hold on, then the necklace can help them slowly."

"We should definitely both of them apart and see how they work." (Bella)

When she said that and eyed the two items, I could swear I saw them generate sweat.

'Must have been my imagination.'

"And the diadem?" (Akame)

"The diadem is both great and awful. It can speed up one's mental processing speed, but if you overdo it, your brain will short circuit, and you will become damaged mentally and physically. I would only use it when you are researching something you can't usually understand."

"Got it. To the vault! We really need to organize that place." (Yoru)

"I know~ I'm being lazy about it." (Magus)

*Line Break*

The months flew by.

We continued training.

Had dates around the world.

Sirius came over sometimes to hang out.

I met Harry and gave him a mental check up on Sirius's request.

Outside of the original abuse from his relatives, there was nothing.

No magical block, no altered memories, no trust potions.

This world's Dumbleshorts wasn't all that bad. He is still a manipulative prick, but as more of a sideline old man starting to go senile.

Maybe he didn't get to Harry yet in this timeline, but who knows.

I did get the other Hallows though, it was disgustingly easy.

*Line Break*

**Hogwarts Headmasters room:**

**Midnight:**

**Magus Alone:**

Thanks to my new friend around here, I have an easy time getting in and out.

'The cloak of fucking invisibility, one of the big three, is chilling out on a coat rack.'

"What is wrong with this world! The stone was left in a fucking shack, and now this? I'm not sure if dad would laugh or cry if he knew."

'Not to mention this is a school full of hyperactive kids and the guardian of this room full of very expensive books and items, that are thrown on the ground for some reason, can be moved with a password that everyone knows is some kind of candy that only has around forty possibilities.'

"Fuck this, where is that old man."

I found his bedroom, shot him with a stunner while he was sleeping, and grabbed the fucking ELDER WAND, that was chilling on his nightstand.

'I'm done, I just want to go back to bed with my beautiful wives.'

**[Alert:**

**Two Hallows Obtained: **

**Destroy?**

**[Yes] [No] ] **

'Yes.'

They dissolved into ash and vanished.

**[Alert:**

**Mission Complete:**

**Destroy all the Hallows 3/3**

**+2 Shadow summons gained. ]**

'Good, now just gain two more magic species, and I can do whatever I want for a few years until the tournament. Sleep time.'

I appeared in the shadow of my room, and my girls who were sleeping opened an eye and turned in my direction but then went back to sleep.

'Ha, the training is working.'

I got changed and jumped in.

"Did you get them?" (Bella)

Bella mumbled out.

"Yeah, I also picked up some eggs and milk."

I couldn't help myself because of how simple it was.

"Nn, good, now come here." (Bella)

She pulled me in, and the girls found their most comfortable places.


	16. TM: Year 5: Part 3: Hunting and Dares

**Author notes: Finished off year five. I got stuck in a few spots, but I got out another 4K.**

**The newest summon and the Sea serpent will mostly be used for special transport situations. **

**Enjoy! **

"Somebody speaking."

'Somebody thinking.'

"_Spells_" and "_Messages_"

"**Alerts**."

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter, solo leveling, overlord, bleach, akame ga kill, danmachi, pokemon, one-piece, or any other anime/novel/manga that I may use.**

Previously:

_"Nn, good, now come here." (Bella)_

_She pulled me in, and the girls found their most comfortable places. _

Present:

**Training Montage Year 5: Part 3: Hunting and Dares**

**December 1986:**

"Who thought this was a good idea again?"

"""YOU DID!"""

"Hey! I had to get you girls to stop destroying the island!"

They shut up and had the decency to look sheepish.

'Yoru put a hole through my hill, Akame almost destroyed the small forest outside the mansion, and Bella keeps poisoning things that can't be easily undone with her current control.'

*Sigh* "Right, I hope this trip can get you girls to calm down for now, in a few months I will find us plenty of targets to practice on, I won't even use my summons for this one."

They got bloodthirsty grins after hearing that.

'I would feel bad for our targets if I wasn't just as excited as them.'

And I was. Training is excellent, but combat gets us all excited.

"Ok, remember the plan?"

"Mn, I will cut its neck." (Akame)

"I will break its bones and fry its brain." (Yoru)

"I will melt its wings." (Bella)

"Close enough, Its dragon hunting time!"

"""Yeah!"""

That's right, we were here to hunt us some dragons, and no, it's not the Hungarian Horntail. Canon made it seem like it was the baddest dragon around, but that's bullshit, it just has the worst temper.

We were hunting the Ukrainian Ironbelly, a dragon with metallic grey-scales with red eyes and long talons, the largest breed of dragon in the Wizarding World.

Obviously, we were in Ukraine. For the largest dragon species in the world, they actually prefer living in underground caverns. It made the job easier by limiting their movement.

We entered the caves, and I blocked the entrance with a ward to stop sounds that might echo. After going deep in, we couldn't help but stop and be mesmerized.

"Ohhh, I'm assuming not many people come down here." (Yoru)

"I would have to agree with you." (Magus)

"Mn, Pretty." (Akame)

"I want that one." (Bella)

The reason for our comments was that the cave walls were lined with gems, diamond, sapphire, emerald, there was a whole collection of them.

"How did you find the location of this place Magus?" (Bella)

"Well, I had Tom keep an ear out for dragon sightings, and I sent my shadows out to confirm them. The Kneazle I sent into here found the dragon, but I didn't tell them to report anything else they found.

It would explain them play fighting over a shiny stone they had the other day, I wasn't paying that much attention."

"If we weren't filthy rich already, I would be more shocked. At least now we have all the mana catalysts we will need for our projects." (Bella)

Dragons are magical creatures that give off large amounts of mana just by living. It's not impossible for a dragon who was living deep underground to give off enough mana for gems to form and become mana catalysts.

"Well, this means we are close to our target, let's quickly collect them before we start fighting. If the place collapses, I don't want to have to go through the effort of digging it up."

They nodded, and we quickly got them all. When you can use mana in the ways we can, you can make any physical laborer cry. (AN: Sorry Yu Ilhan! You're a legend!)

Entering the next tunnel, we found a giant cavern with an underground river. There were more gems in the walls, but they were overcharged with mana and created a glow that lit up the place.

Laying down in a nest was our target, a truly massive dragon…...well…

"Is it just me, or does this guy not feel so big after seeing giants, sea serpents, thunder beasts, and the Basilisk?" (Bella)

"It's not as big as some hollows as well." (Yoru)

"Mn, the imperial guardian Teigu was much bigger." (Akame)

"*sniff* it's a man's romance to have a dragon…." (Magus)

'My dreams!'

The girls were giving my pitiful self a moment before I pulled myself together.

"Fuck it, I will skin this dragon and eat its meat!"

"For the meat!" (Akame)

While Akame and I were getting fired up, a different conversation was happening on the side.

"He is taking out his frustration on an innocent dragon, and he even pulled Akame into it." (Yoru)

"*Sigh* just let him have this, I don't want him sulking later on." (Bella)

Back to me.

"I will teach this dragon the true artistic value of explosions!" (Magus)

After saying that, I wandlessly cast delayed exploding charms at the roof of the cavern directly over the dragon.

"Let's back up a bit." (Magus)

"Already ahead of you." (Yoru)

I looked back, and they were way behind me.

'I feel the love girls, I really do.'

{BBOOOMMM}

{RRROOOAARRR}

'Good, I charged the charm enough to damage the dragon without destroying the rest of the cave.'

"Let's go."

We charged the dragon while it was dazed from a rude wake-up call.

Yoru got there first with her new version of flash step that utilized her lightning, it created the image of her stepping on electricity before she vanishes from sight.

She punched its head and shot a bolt of lightning from her fist for extra impact.

'Yoru must have got that down by playing around with the Raiju.'

{RAAAA} (dragon)

Akame got there next, she swung her blade and opened a giant gash on its neck, the injury lit on fire. However, the dark flames didn't cauterize the wound, it sent small red lights like sparks from the injury to Akame.

'Huh, she managed to figure out how the dark phoenix did it.'

Bella got into its face and breathed out a cloud of purple smog. She didn't want to poison the materials, so she used a self-destructing poison that would disorientate the target and mess with their senses. It would destroy itself after an hour. It also stopped the dragon from breathing fire.

'And Bella figured out how to use a poison and its counter at the same time with a delay from studying the founder's items.'

If I shadow apparated over to it, I could have been there first, but I wanted to see how they would attack.

After a few more attacks, I decided it was enough and finished it.

I used my usual eye stab and brain destruction combo.

"Remember girls, in the next world, in the lower floors you want to kill the monsters with the least amount of damage to its body. There are a lot of materials we can have fun with so go for the soft spots, as soon as their cores are removed, the bodies will vanish."

They nodded, and I extracted the shadow.

**[Shadow Gained]**

**[Alert:**

**New Shadow Summon Gained:**

**Race: Dragon**

**Description: Ukrainian Ironbelly, a dragon with metallic grey-scales with red eyes and long talons; the largest breed of dragon in the Wizarding World.**

**Abilities:**

**Flight travel: Retracting its spikes and expanding its back, this unit can create a protective dome around the area to transport anything through the air for long distances. **

**Damage Resistance: The scales of its body reduce damage to a minimal degree, whether magical or physical.**

**Dragon Breath: Like all dragons, it can breathe flames at temperatures reaching up to 3,560°F. (AN: Canon info for the Temp.) ]**

'Good, this will be my mount when I don't want to shadow apparate.'

"That was pretty disappointing. I was just getting started." (Yoru)

"Mn, we need to sharpen ourselves with more opponents."

"Do you have any more targets Magus?"

"I do, but let's give it another month. I saw some issues I want us to work on. Yoru, you were having problems between your flash steps, you should try to refine that.

Akame, your sword skills are improving, but your flames could use more work.

Bella, you should get a few more direct attacking methods with your poison, you focus too much on status ailments."

"Flash step was made for spirit bodies, so it's a bit different with a physical body, I'll work on it."

"Mn, I want to copy curse spells with my cursed flames."

"Your right, I have been spending too much time in the potions lab, I'll get my mind back on track."

I smiled at them and gave them a kiss.

"Good, we are not perfect, there are always things to improve. I'm proud of how far we have all come this year, let's have our group date tomorrow to celebrate, I have a fun idea."

"I don't know, I liked last weeks deep-sea fishing date, your sea serpent made it really comfortable." (Yoru)

"Eh, I preferred the jungle date, there was something special about exploring a tropical rainforest." (Bella)

"I want another fire crab…...*drool*" (Akame)

"Well, it's good to mix it up. Anyway, let's get out of here, we are having dragon steak tonight."

Within three seconds of hearing the words 'dragon steak', Akame grabbed the other two by the back of their shirts and used her new flame apparition ability, which she gets right one out of three times and flashed home.

'Maybe I should motivate her more like this? Speaking of which, I wonder if they even got home, oh well, they should be fine.'

I traveled back through the shadows.

***Line Break***

**3rd person POV:**

Three young women appeared in the middle of a Hungarian Horntail nest.

"…"

"…"

"…"

{….}

"*sigh* Akame, you're supposed to focus on home, not dragon meat when you travel based on intent." (Bella)

"Hahahaha.. oh, this is gold…." (Yoru)

"Meeaatt….*drroooolll*."

{RAAWWR?}

In the face of Akame's hungry face, even the dragons with the most notorious temper felt confused and afraid.

***Line Break***

**Peverell Island:**

"At least we won't run out of dragon materials for a while. They are only above-average materials compared to things in the next world, so we can play around with them and get experience. Oh, and Akame should be well-fed, did you really have to kill them all?" (Magus)

"She was like a bloodhound!" (Bella)

"She reminded me of Zaraki Kenpachi when he went berserk." (Yoru)

"Mn, meat is important, we need our energy." (Akame)

We were casually chatting while looking at the pile of dead dragons in front of the mansion. It seems they took too long for shadow extraction, but while having half a dozen dragon shadows sounds cool, I was pretty satisfied with what I had.

"Tom."

"Yes sir."

He appeared behind me as usual.

"Please call the others and have these dragons taken apart. Save the blood too, its good for potions and rituals. I'll store most of the meat in my inventory but leave about 1/8th out. The rest, you know where it goes."

"Right away sir."

Gol, Sil, and Bron appeared with giant butcher knives.

'The image of Sebas with a giant butcher knife will haunt my dreams for the next few days, did I sacrifice that virgin for grandpa yet?'

Gol and Sil jumped into it, but Bron paused and disappeared for around 30 seconds before appearing and breathing out a thick smoke cloud, then he jumped into the work.

'He honestly does better work while stoned.'

"Hey Yoru, what happened with that prank you pulled on Bron last week?"

"The one where I locked him in a room?" (Yoru)

I nodded

"Well, it was a unique experience to see.

I locked him in the room with runes to stop elf apparition and left some weed on the table, but with nothing else, no pipe, papers, or lighters.

The recording shows him moving at extreme speeds that he has never displayed before.

He broke down the table, broke off a few small pieces of stone from the room, which is supposed to be indestructible, and used the stones to carve a pipe.

Then he loaded up the pipe and using two pieces from the table and the stones, he created a flame.

He just sat there and hotboxed the room for hours."

"Think we should do something about it?" (Bella)

"Nah, he's perfectly loyal, and he does his job without any issues." (Yoru)

"I'll take Bron over my goddamn owl. Waking up in the morning is supposed to be a pleasant experience surrounded by three beautiful women.

But no, I have to wake up to an owl hovering over me and staring at my head with an extremely intense gaze.

She could match Might Guy in intensity." (Magus)

"That's your fault." (Akame)

"You should know not to mess with a woman like that Magus." (Bella)

"Oh, come on! I was bored, and it was the perfect opportunity. Back me up Yoru." (Magus)

"Hehe, it was funny, and the best part is I can't be blamed for it."

You see, a few weeks ago, I was looking on my mental laptop for something when my security camera's caught the fight between my owl and two Gengar's.

She was winning and was trying to bully them for revenge. So, when she came in with a steel wing attack (AN: Not a real ability), I Mega Evolved the two Gengar's.

She got her feathery self's butt kicked, and her pride refuses to accept it.

Now I have to pay the price.

"At least I have the recording saved to enjoy for the rest of time."

"She is flying over here."

'FUUUCCKKK!'

***Line Break***

The next day I took the girls onto my new dragon mount and had it fly over a specific location I prepared. However, we were around 18,000 feet above the target.

"Ok, the name of the game is called 'Sky Tag,' I will place two charms on us, the first won't allow anyone to go farther than 15 meters away from each other.

The second will tell us who is currently 'It.'

Use whatever you want as long as it's not lethal.

You can't stop and stand, you must continue to fall until the end when you can stop yourself before hitting the ground.

The last one 'It,' has to accept a dare from each of the other three.

Deal?"

"You really know the way to my heart. Deal." (Yoru)

"Prepare yourself Magus, I have some fun…. ideas…. Deal." (Bella)

"Mn, deal." (Akame)

We drew straws to see who starts, and it was Bella.

"Then, let's start!" (Magus)

Without warning, I absorbed my dragon back. Hey, dirty fighting is allowed.

We began to fall, and the charm kicked in so we couldn't go too far from each other.

Bella made a small platform with mana and kicked herself into Yoru before using her momentum to get away.

Yoru used a flash step to tag Akame before lightly stunning her with electricity so she could get away.

Akame shook it off and aimed herself at me before using her flames to make a small explosion before her to propel herself at me and moved to fast for me to respond.

I used a shadow construct to grab Yoru's ankle and pull her close enough to tag her and tossed her Bella's way.

This continued for the next sixty seconds, a game of incredibly high-speed tag while we were freefalling.

Since we couldn't stop, we used every ability we had to grab each other.

Yoru kept shocking us, then became a cat to lower our chances of hitting her.

Akame kept using flames to propel herself like a guided missile. (AN: She is not tony stark who had an AI to micromanage the flames to properly fly.)

Bella kept using poison clouds to disorientate us and make us think she was in a different location.

And I used my shadow constructs in different forms. Platforms to jump from, tentacles to grab, walls to protect and throw off my pursuer.

It was a blast of irregular movements. I even started throwing random cheap items from my inventory at whoever chased me.

'When did I even store a dozen rubber ducks in there?'

We started approaching our target, a hidden island in the Caribbean I purchased and hid with magic because why not? I'm filthy rich.

It was when we hit the last 5,000 feet that things changed. We are not relying on parachutes but our abilities so we could stop ourselves even at 1,000 feet.

Bella sent a Legilimency probe at Yoru and sent her a message. They locked eyes and nodded with evil smiles.

They approached me from two sides with Bella beneath me, and after she released a poison with an effect I did not recognize, she circled me with Yoru copying her, and then they both pounced.

It turned into a quick hand to hand fight with me trying to get some distance with my shadows.

Then shocking me, the one I thought was Yoru was, in fact, Bella, who released a concentrated dose of poison at me.

I always kept a shadow wall ready to block Bella's poison, but she somehow changed places with Yoru.

'The first poison cloud! She used a hallucinogenic on me!'

As soon as the new poison cloud hit me, I knew what it was.

'FUCK! What happened to no aphrodisiacs before the maturation!'

I heard the two of them laugh before getting away. The charm told me I was currently it.

I looked around through hazy eyes, my Occlumency is fighting off the mental effect, but my body is still reacting!

I found Akame as the closest one and tried to tag her.

She looked at me and spoke one word with an utterly blank face to freeze me in place.

It was the dreaded line from anime that no man wants to be on the end of.

"Pervert."

I froze, and she got away. Then it hit me.

'Damn! She was in on the plan too!'

I knew I lost this one. We touched down on the island.

"Bella! Not cool!"

"You did say to use everything we had as long as it's not lethal." (Bella)

She gave me a mischievous grin while Yoru was chuckling in the back, and Akame was thinking hard about something.

"Akame, are you ok?" (Magus)

"Mn, I'm thinking about my dare." (Akame)

'Fuck! I forgot the prize.'

"Mine and Yoru's will be happening right now Magus." (Bella)

"Fine, can you just give me the antidote first. My boy won't go down." (Magus)

"No can do, you see it involves our dares, mine is that for the next three hours, you can't take the antidote." (Yoru)

"And mine is that…." (Bella)

She paused and gave me a terrifying smile.

'I can take it, whatever it is, I am a man!'

"You have to give Dolores Umbridge a love letter within the next three hours."

'. . . . '

My brain shut down, even my boy shut down for a moment before the poison kicked back in.

"That's….so cruel." (Magus)

"Hahahaha, you have to wear a recording charm, and you can take a Polyjuice potion to change your appearance, but you have three hours! Chop-chop." (Yoru)

My world crashed down upon me, but then I remembered something.

'There is still Akame! She can help me!'

"Akame? Love? I'm sure your dare will support me, right?"

Akame turned to me, and I saw indecision for a second before she spoke.

"I dare you to make me the same dragon steak recipe you made last night until I am fully satisfied."

*Gasp* (Bella)

"Wow…" (Yoru)

I fell down on the ground.

Akame loved my recipe last night and kept hounding me for more, but I knew it would never end with her. She is like a black hole, so Gol and Sil kept her full. Their skills are plenty good, but it seems mine took the top spot.

"I will have my revenge!" (Magus)

"We know, but first, you better get dressed up! Hahahaha." (Bella + Yoru)

It was all in good humor though, I was disguising myself, so I recognized the fun of the prank, but giving that pink toad a love letter while being forced to have a boner was on the list of the worst moments of my life.

***Line Break***

**A few days later:**

**Africa:**

"You think we went too far with the prank?" (Yoru)

"I think so, his eyes were bloodshot, and he hasn't spoken since he came back." (Bella)

"He told me he saw Umbridge blush." (Akame)

*gag* "Ok, let's wait till he stops slaughtering magical killer ants and loses that insane look on his face to apologize." (Bella)

"Yeah." (Yoru)

"Mn, I can't help but admire his work though. It's a beautiful slaughter." (Akame)

""Mn. Agreed."" (Bella + Yoru)

That's right, the image of Umbridge blushing mentally raped my mind. I have been decimating this colony of magical killer ants to lose that taste in my mouth. They are the size of large dogs.

'Left-hand stab, Shadow apparate, right-hand stab behind its head, duck, right leg kick with shadow spike. Umbridge's blushing face, right hand cut its head off, jump, right leg stomp on its back, Umbridge's blushing face, Shadow apparate, left hand stab its neck, roll, shadow spikes from the ground, Umbridge's blushing face…'

"RRRAAWWWRRR!" (Magus)

"Maybe a few more minutes." (Bella)

"Mn." (Yoru + Akame)

That colony went extinct that day in the desperate efforts of a young man to delete his corrupted memory.

***Line Break***

**A week later:**

**Peverell Island:**

'Ok, maybe I overreacted a bit, but at least I got the stress out. Unfortunately, I have a new worst fear: seeing her in person again. The temptation to send my Direwolves to have her disappear it too strong.'

"Dear, don't worry. We took care of it." (Bella)

"What do you mean?" (Magus)

"That woman has vanished." (Yoru)

I considered the effects of that.

'She won't be missed.'

"Wonderful! My revenge is still coming. Akame gets off lighter." (Magus)

Yoru and Bella shivered slightly, you don't mess with the lazy ones. Once they get off their ass, bad things follow. Ask the enemies of the Nara Clan.

***Line Break***

**A certain forest:**

"So, this is our new hunting ground?" (Yoru)

"Yup " (Magus)

"Do we have to?" (Bella)

"Revenge is sweet , and I promised I would handle this mess to someone."

"Eliminate." (Akame)

"Good , Akame has the right mindset." (Magus)

"This is cruel and unusual punishment." (Yoru)

"So are most real punishments. Now enough whining and go." (Magus)

What was my revenge?

It was to make the girls take out an Acromantula nest in the Hogwarts forest. It seems they laid eggs at insane speeds, and it has been causing my new friend problems for many years. They have hundreds of nests in these woods.

I did not tell my girls that last part.

"Oh, and don't forget to not destroy the eggs!

They are great potion ingredients! "

*Groan*

The two groans and the one determined nod (Akame) I got in response was music to my ears. Of course, I would have to join for the other nests, but for now, revenge is wonderful.


	17. Year 6:Part 1: Spiders, Love,(Read chap)

**Author notes: Holy Shit! This chapter gave me SO MANY problems! I would love to skip over physical descriptions, but it needs to be done. There are probably quite a few grammar issues here, but I'm too tired to check. I'll come back tomorrow to edit this long ass chapter. **

**The majority of IMPORTANT Author notes will be held until the BOTTOM. PLEASE READ the author notes at the BOTTOM before commenting, if you skip them and comment on something I spoke over there then I will send Truck-Kun to isekai your best friend and have them send you a postcard a year later with their harem. Thank you. **

"Somebody speaking."

'Somebody thinking.'

"_Spells_" and "_Messages_"

"**Alerts**."

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter, solo leveling, overlord, bleach, akame ga kill, danmachi, pokemon, one-piece, or any other anime/novel/manga that I may use.**

Previously:

_The two groans and the one determined nod (Akame) I got in response was music to my ears. Of course, I would have to join for the other nests, but for now, revenge is wonderful._

Present:

**Training Montage Year 6: Part 1: Spiders, Love, and Maturation**

**July 1987:**

Appearing under its neck.

{Slash}

Its blood spilled.

{Splash}

Stab behind.

{Thunk}

Dash forward and slice.

{Slice} {Thud}

Observe.

"*Phew* That should be the last one."

I took out a towel to wipe my face and calm my breathing.

I heard a crack of lightning and turned my head to see Yoru coming over.

"Hey love, did you finish?" (Magus)

Yoru jumped on me and attached herself to my back.

"Yup, my nest didn't have any leaders, how about you?"

"Same here, that means Bella or Akame got it."

I started petting her and made her purr.

"It might make Akame happy, but I think Bella is just about to get fed up with this job." (Yoru)

"Honestly, so am I. We have been destroying these spider nests for close to seven months now, and It's scaring me just how many of them we are finding. It's as if there was an entire country of them."

When I accepted this job, I accidentally used my canon knowledge of the world to decide. I never even imagined just how vast this forest outside Hogwarts really was.

The natives of this forest, the Centaur colonies, Unicorn herds, Giant tribes, Troll groups, Werewolf prides, Thestrals, Hippogriffs, and I even found a group of Three-Headed Dogs like fluffy from Harry's first year, have been at war with the spiders for generations.

It was due to these inhabitants and my friend that the spiders never left the forest, and no one realized how bad the problem really was.

In the beginning, I thought there were around a few dozen nests, but for every nest we destroyed, two more pop up. In every group of four nests, there was at least one elder spider from some kind of deeper nest.

After a few months of killing every spider we saw, we met up with the centaurs, who, after recognizing the amount of damage we were doing to their long-time enemies, stood up to join us in the fight.

From them, we met with the other inhabitants and became honored friends of the forbidden forest. There was even a pair of Dryads that were VERY friendly with me.

They explained the history and what had really been happening. About how all the inhabitants of the forest had a cease-fire agreement to deal with the endless spiders, and about just how long it has been going on.

Centuries! They have been fighting for fucking centuries!

The more territory the spiders took over, the more everyone else suffered, and that includes the forest since to hatch their eggs, the spiders suck the life force from the trees and plant life.

The Dryads wanted to show their thanks for freeing so much territory and letting the forest breathe again, but my girls quickly shut them down. Then the dryads offered it the girls, and I had to shut it down!

In the end, we put together a large map of the known forest and have been slowly making our way to the center of the spider's territory. I took the farthest end with my girls so I could release my summons without any strange questions being asked.

Cool that it is, it is a form of necromancy, and I don't think the Giants will be happy to see my own group of them. The only thing I showed was the Direwolves, but I made them believe it was a family spell of the Peverell's.

I didn't always use my shadows though. Just like right now, the girls and I have been using these spiders to refine our skills. Once we go through the Maturation next week, our physical abilities will rise tremendously, and it would be harder to train weaker skills.

If you are too strong and everything you sloppily slice with a sword gets killed, then it would be challenging to get the drive and willingness to refine your sword skill, and even then, it would be harder than when you're weaker.

When you are weak, you have to rely on skill and intelligence to survive. Combine those with strength, and you will be a beast.

"As gross as they are, I can't argue with how helpful having living opponents for us have been." (Yoru)

"You're not wrong. As nice as the forest inhabitants are, if this was not benefiting us, then I would have cut our losses and left."

"Oh~~ , You would leave those Dryads to die?"

"I have a very mischievous kitten I have to take care of, I know what my priorities are."

She was really enjoying my petting.

"Good, being kind is fine but don't try to be a hero."

"Ha, that would be the day."

Just then, Akame flashed in. She took one look at my work and then at Yoru, acting like a koala on me.

"Bad kitty." (Akame)

"I just finished a few minutes ago Akame." (Yoru)

"My nest was closer than this one, you could have helped." (Akame)

"I was worried about Magus and rushed over as soon as I was done~ " (Yoru)

Akame deadpanned at her.

"He has killed three times as much as us."

"That's not the point! The point is romance! Rushing off to your love in the heat of battle. Saving their lives and stealing their heart!"

"Yoru, you already have my heart, and I was done when you got here." (Magus)

"Whose side are you on?" (Yoru)

"The side of logic, or whichever will benefit me more, which is also actually part of logic."

"*Sigh* You two are no fun."

She started pouting, but she made no effort to get away from my petting, Akame instinctually joined my actions to pet her.

"Akame, did you get the leader?"

"No."

She actually looked sad at that.

"Then Bella got it." (Magus)

As if on cue, Bella apparated in.

"I. HATE. SPIDERS!"

"Well, you're definitely proving that to them." (Yoru)

She snapped her head at me, or more accurately, Yoru on my back.

"I don't need your sass right now. I need the hot springs and some pampering."

She jumped on my front.

"Bella, love, as much as I love you, I am currently covered in spider blood." (Magus)

"We all are, it's gross but its life, and I want my hug, so shut up and hug me."

"There, there. Since none of us had it, how was the leader?" (Magus)

"You were right, the leaders are getting older with every raid." (Bella)

"It looks like we are getting the ruler's attention. It shouldn't be too long before we take on their main force." (Akame)

"And it's strength?" (Yoru)

"It's still around a stage 1 level 4 range. I think only the Ruler and maybe one or two others would have reached Stage 2 on their own." (Bella)

There are so few shadows in the darker areas of the forest where they are hiding that I can't get any good recon done, and they have so many numbers that my shadows can't force their way through.

I even got a couple spiders as shadows, but they were easily recognized by their race. Thankfully, they have other uses, so I kept them. I won't be using them for fighting as long as I can help it, they gross me out.

With the inclusion of the spiders and one other race I got, I completed my mission and gained another two shadow summon slots.

(AN: The above sentence is important info, please remember this for the end of the chapter.)

"I'm still just debating sending the basilisk in, it would have this done in a day." (Bella)

"We have been over this, there are no other magical beasts in this world that exist in so many numbers and are strong enough to be good sharpening stones for us. Let's discuss it again next week after our Maturation." (Magus)

"Ok, ok, let's just go home. I still want that bath." (Bella)

"Mn." (Akame)

"Agreed." (Yoru)

Putting a hand on Akame's shoulder, I brought us back.

*Line Break*

**Peverell Island:**

**Mansion Courtyard:**

We appeared covered in spider blood near the central fountain.

"Tom."

He appeared as usual.

"Yes sir."

"Can you bring over some towels and light snacks to the hot springs. Also, grab that herbal package I left out."

"Right away sir."

After getting a deeper understanding of herbology, I started putting together my own herbal recipes for different situations. Herbal teas, baths, remedies, food spices, and a few others.

I used them a lot in my previous life, but now with so many magical plants, it opened up a bunch of new doors for me to explore.

The one I asked Tom to get was one I prepared this morning. It's a herbal bath mix to help remove the stench of blood and use the mana leftover in the blood to soothe our bodies.

"What smell did you add to it this time?" (Bella)

"I went with lavender, I picked it from the garden before breakfast." (Magus)

"Mn, I really love this hobby of yours." (Yoru)

"Mn, I wish it learned it in my past life." (Akame)

We walked over to the hot springs, I expanded it since I first moved into the mansion.

Using materials that I put together from the unique trees in the courtyard, I asked the mansion to terraform the areas around the original hot spring into a series of them. Then I used runes to get different effects.

One was a **Quiescent hot spring**, or a calm surface hot spring that's just hot water and steam but with added minerals.

One was a **Sulphurous hot spring**, it had a yellowish color with heavy minerals and was great for killing bacteria and enhancing skin quality.

One was a **Jet hot spring**, with added minerals, and I used some low powered runes to create a jet effect.

One was a **Salt hot spring**, I made it after remembering my trip to the Dead Sea in Israel. It helps to increase blood circulation.

At the request of Bella, I added a **Sodium hot spring**. It has been used for generations as the so-called "Beauty Bath" for women by softening the skin by causing fat to emulsify.

Another was a **calm surface type**, but with a **high hydrogen ion content**, it helps with wounds and status ailments like paralysis and poison. With the elements of two of my women, I have had to use this one quite often.

The Final one was once again a **calm surface type**, but this one had special runes to spread any medicinal herbs I added throughout the water.

They were all rectangular shaped and made with different materials from woods, moss, stone, and clay to differentiate them but without ruining the scenery.

There was a rinsing and washing station to the side for before you enter.

And since they were a part of the mansion, the mana flooded through them and added its own healing and comfort benefits.

We all became addicted to using them, and we use them at least once, if not twice a day, in the morning and at night. The magical forestry vibe of my courtyard, the sounds it generates, the lights of the plants and insects, and the star and moon filled night sky creates a scene that you just want to see again and again.

We washed off, and I added the Herb mix Tom brought me to the bath before we entered.

"So, are you girls ready for the Maturation?"

"Yup! I already got my skills back up and renewed. Once I gain my physical strength back, It shouldn't impact me negatively. In fact, my elemental control should increase as well." (Yoru)

"Mn, same here, I have focused and refined my swordsmanship (AN: or swordswomanship?), my element is mostly in my control, I still need to find new ways to use it, but it won't be a burden. My training with Yoru has given me enough skill in different situations." (Akame)

"Ha! Yoru's devil training program took us far past 'enough skill,' if it wasn't for my occlumency, I wouldn't be able to live with-out being paranoid 24/7. But I agree, it has benefited us tremendously, I did all I could to get my physical skills up. My element is easily understood, and I have incorporated a lot of uses from the founder's items. After the maturation, I might focus a bit on the magical side again." (Bella)

"Good, we did all we could, and I think we excelled." (Magus)

"Well, there was one thing none of us managed." (Yoru)

*Groan*

We all groaned at that.

"Nothing I do makes it work!" (Bella)

"Mn, it is being stubborn." (Akame)

"Ugh, I have been trying it for a few years longer than you three, and I still can't manage it."

We have been trying to become an Animagus, and it refuses to happen.

"Maybe it really does have to do with the Maturation?"

"I'm not sure, we have tried everything else….."

I got cut off by a ping noise and looked at my **[Alerts].**

**[Alert:**

**Message from Dad:**

**Hey son! **

**Congrats on the wives, we will celebrate when you finish that world. **

**Now I know I can be forgetful at times, but this will….this should…..I'm about 87% sure that this is the last thing I forgot to mention.**

**When you go through your Maturation next week, you will have to prove yourself to your Animagus form. This goes for the other three as well. If you fail, then you will receive a massive backlash. Still, success means the maturation will be complete, and your animal forms will always be available to you.**

**Good luck! **

**Love Dad.**

**P.S. I would give them your gift before it starts.]**

'Damn it old man! This would have been nice to know years ago!'

Seeing me stop speaking and focus on something, the girls knew I had a new alert, so they looked over my shoulder to read it. Or in Akame's case, she just stuck her head under my chin.

Absentmindedly patting her head, I spoke to them.

"Well, this answers our question." (Magus)

"I know he is the embodiment of death and my father in law, but I really want to kick him." (Yoru)

"For the second time in my life, I want to hurt death, except this time, I want to inflict him with many different types of poison." (Bella)

"Mn." (Akame)

Akame just enjoyed my pampering and gave a simple agreement, but its hard to tell with her, her agreeing could mean anything from wanting to kill something to her just being hungry. We are slowly breaking her social awkwardness.

"Now, now, I have no doubt that Grandma already has us covered. She sent me a note a while ago telling me that she hacked my [Alert] system. Anything we see on it, she can see." (Magus)

We all gave off evil smiles at that.

*Line Break*

**Somewhere deep in the multiverse:**

{BOOM}

A door got kicked down in deaths office.

"MA! Why do you always enter a room like this! That's a door made entirely from Elder wood!"

"Its to make a special entrance of course!"

She stuck her non-existent chest out with pride with fanfare noises, a spotlight, and confetti appearing from the void.

Thanatos deadpanned.

"And you are here because…..?"

Nyx gave him a shark tooth-filled smile.

"Someone has been forgetting things again."

Death shivered in fear.

'No way! I made the Alert system!' (Death)

"I don't know what you're talking about ma, now I have to get back to work."

Thanatos tried to turn around, but a death grip latched onto his shoulder.

"You can't lie or run from your mother Thanatos."

"NNNOOOO!"

*Line Break*

**Back to the hot springs:**

"Yeah, we should just fine." (Magus)

*Line Break*

**Next week:**

**August 1987: Peverell Mansion: 6PM:**

To the side of the Central fountain in the courtyard, a large square platform was set up with intricate runes carved into it.

"Ok, we have done everything we could, and I set up a containment ward to funnel any excess mana into the hearthstone, we should be prepared for any cliché situation like a giant magical signal telling the whole world something happened." (Magus)

"I can't argue with that, our situation is already ridiculous, an anime situation is possible." (Bella)

We were standing to the side of the platform in only towels since we were about to be physically aged to around 19 years old, there was no point in wearing anything.

"I still think it would be funny to wear light clothing and have them explode when we transform." (Yoru)

"I would rather not have a magical girl transformation situation." (Akame)

"As interesting as that might be, I have to agree with Akame on this one love." (Magus)

"Now, in honor of this event, I think now is the best time to make a short family speech." (Magus)

I got their attention and cleared my throat.

"I do not know what kind of test we will have to prove, but just remember that your animal forms come from your soul. It's similar in essence to Yoru's old world with a zanpakuto, but much less vocal and conscious, let your instincts guide you and do what feels right." (Magus)

They nodded at that.

"Also, I have been working on a project since before I met Bella, and I think its finally time to show my results."

I got down on one knee, and their eyes widened in realization.

"Bella, Yoru, Akame, you three girls know everything there is to know about me, my mind was yours to see just as yours was mine, I feel as if you three have been an integral part of my existence for a long time and now we are eternally bonded for the rest of time.

I have already said this once to Bella, but I can't give myself to you because I am me, I cannot possess you three because you are yourselves, what I can give you is a promise and an oath that I will love you, stand by you, and be there for you whenever you need me."

I took out a box from my inventory and opened it to show three shining rings and a fourth simpler one behind them.

"These rings are the project I have been working on in secret for the last year.

I wanted to create something that can be with you as long as we exist to symbolize our bond.

Using alchemy, I was able to make a tiny amount of Adamantium and Mithril that I used for the core and outer layer respectively. It was not easy, but I engraved your names on your respective ring and used the mana charged crystals from the dragon cave.

(AN: Check author notes at bottom)

[For Bella, I used an emerald surrounded by pure jade with a base of clear quartz, the emerald is also called the 'Stone of Successful Love,' it opens and nurtures the heart.

You were my first love, and just like an emerald, your soothing presence has brought freshness and vitality to my soul. It embodies the meaning of the words 'unconditional love'.

The jade surrounding it symbolizes my desire to protect and support your loving heart, and the love you make me feel every day. ]

[For Yoru, I originally wanted to use sapphire to symbolize your past as a noble, but since we have new lives, I used a Tanzanite surrounded by pure amber with a base of clear quartz.

The Tanzanite symbolizes wisdom, dignity, truth, and spiritual mastery.

You have experienced life longer than the rest of us and have gained wisdom that you use to aide us. You carry yourself with grace and dignity that mesmerizes me whenever I look at you.

You are never shy to call us out with the truth, no matter how we may react whenever we mess up to help us learn. And you have incredible control over spiritual energy and are so in tune with your spirit that your inner cat is always on display.

The amber symbolizes my desire to preserve your spiritual purity and draw out any negative taint that tries to approach you.]

[For Akame, I originally wanted to use ruby to symbolize purity and passion, but it didn't capture your essence, so I used Heliotrope, otherwise known as Bloodstone, and surrounded it with Onyx on a base of clear quartz.

It symbolizes the ability to bring love into any situation and to ground out any negative energy surrounding that issue.

Out of all of us Akame, your past weighs heavily on you. You never enjoyed taking a life, but you would do anything for those you care for and eliminate any negative emotions to show those you love that everything was fine.

You put all your love for us behind each swing of your sword, and you bring us joy just by existing.

The Onyx symbolizes my desire to protect you from yourself, to take in any negative emotion you try to bottle away and support you during times of stress, confusion, grief, or sadness.]

The clear quartz acts a mana focus instead of a silly thing like a wand, and by using space enchantments and my limited understanding of space from studying my inventory, I made the rings into space rings that freeze time.

Thanks to some advice from grandpa, I bathed the rings in my blood to create a telepathic link between us. As long as your wearing the ring, we will always be able to talk to each other.

And finally, the rings are enchanted to be invisible if you don't want them seen."

Finishing my long speech, I took a deep breath to get some air back in my lungs. I had been preparing this for over a year now, and it was NOT an easy project. Just to get the metals for the rings, I had to use a quarter of all the gold I had to alchemically produce enough, not to mention how complicated all the other steps were.

I looked up to see their reaction and found them all staring at me with tears falling from their eyes. It looked like they wanted to say something, but they weren't able to form words.

All at once, they disappeared from their spot and tackled me to the ground.

"Oof!"

'I did not expect to almost crack a rib when I did this.'

"""Magus…"""

While getting the life hugged out of me, I did my best to hug them back to soothe them and let them get themselves under control. They exchanged looks and spoke with their eyes before deciding, and Bella spoke first.

["Magus…Thank you for finding me… for saving me…... for healing me…for loving me… You have shown me more affection and care in these two years than I received in my entire life.

I didn't know what to make of you at first, some kid who randomly appeared and saved me from my hell. The first year we got to know each other and exchanged our memories, I saw the real you. I saw a man so carefree, loving, intelligent, and alone.

Your shadow seemed to hover over me and keep me safe and sane. I fell in love with the real you, I wanted to share the happiness you allowed me to feel with you and never allow you to feel alone again.

I love you Magus, I love you now and for eternity."]

Yoru spoke up second.

["When your father saved me from reincarnation and Nyx spoke to me, I was a broken woman.

Everyone I had known, all my friends, juniors, seniors, and my entire world was gone. I didn't even want to live, but then Nyx showed me yours, Akame's, and Bella's memories.

She asked me if I was willing to live again, but this time for love.

I saw your lives, I admired your personalities, and I wanted to see if love was all it was made up to be. I agreed, and I met you, and you have spent the last year proving that decision right.

I love being in your presence, I love your caresses and your attention, I love goofing off with you and playing pranks, and I love the way you make me feel every day.

I have lived for over a century Magus, but it was only after I met you that I felt truly alive for the first time. I love you, and I will never betray you."]

Akame spoke last.

["When my sword broke, and my soul was collected as payment, I was tired. I wanted it all to end. I fought, and I bled, and I killed to save anyone that mattered to me.

I wanted to be the one to bleed in place of others, I wanted to be the one to take away their pain, but they kept dying right before my eyes…. At the very end, when it was finally over, all my friends were dead, and I was the final one to leave.

I wanted to close my eyes to rest and be with them all again. And then I was sent to Nyx, I was to serve the creator of the sword I used until she was satisfied.

Instead of ordering me to do anything, she just showed me your, Yoru's, and Bella's memories.

She asked me if I wanted to pick up my sword once more, but this time for my own happiness. If I wanted to fight for love instead of friendship.

Seeing the core of who you all were, I felt my friends telling me to stand up for myself, I wanted to feel real love, something I was never able to have before.

I agreed and met you, and the last year has shown me how much I never knew about love.

You make me smile, you bring me happiness, you give me anything and everything I could ever want without me saying anything, you understand me, and you are willing to suffer for me just as I have for so many others.

I love you Magus, and I want to spend the rest of my existence by your side."]

We laid there, holding each other and staring into each other's eyes.

When I died, and I was told to find three lovers, I accepted because I was interested in feeling love. I never knew just how special it really was. A life lived for love is a sad thing because your life loses meaning without love, but a life filled with love is an incredible thing. These girls have filled my life with so much love that I would gladly walk by their side for the rest of my existence.

I broke the silence and decided to move things along, we didn't have much time left.

"Thank you girls for existing, and thank you for loving me. I wanted to give you these rings right now to tell you that no matter what happens in your battles, I will always love you and stand by you. Now come on, let's get out of these young bodies."

I kissed their foreheads and stood up with them hanging off me.

"""Mn."""

Their smiles at this moment dazzled me and made my breath catch in my throat.

*cough* 'Damn, that's not good for my heart.'

They each took their ring and put them on.

"Drip a drop of blood on them to bind them to you."

They did so, and the rings flashed before resizing itself to sit comfortably on them.

Bella was smiling while looking at it, Yoru was playing with making it visible and invisible, and Akame was rubbing it with her finger with a small smile.

I put my own ring on which was just a simple ring made from Adamantium and mithril with small clear quartz shards embedded in it. It was our new mana focuses, I was sick and tired of wands.

"Come on girls, we will have more time later, but for now, let's take our positions."

They nodded, gave me a kiss each, and entered the platform. I called out to Tom before we began.

"Tom."

"Yes sir."

"Please activate the islands full wards, I want this place locked down until I give the signal to lower them."

"Right away sir."

I watched as the wards of the island rose up and activated before we sat down in a square formation, and I activated the wards on the platform.

Almost immediately, I felt my blood begin to act up and boil. An alert popped up without me prompting it to.

**[Alert:**

**MATURATION BEGINNING.]**

'That was really helpful information dad!'

My mana grew agitated, and my shadows exploded around me with a mind of its own.

The element of each of the girls exploded out of them similarly, and then my shadows extended toward them and created spherical eggs around them.

As the shadows did the same for me, and I began losing consciousness, I had one final joke to think about.

'So, this answers the age-old question of which came first, the chicken or the egg.'

*Line Break*

**Bella POV:**

Looking around, I found myself in a savanna with tall grass.

'After the shadows covered me, I blanked out and woke up here, but what am I supposed to do?'

"This is supposed to be a test against my inner animal, right?"

'This means I shouldn't have to go far to find my target, and there is only an endless field of grass. That means it's in the grass.'

My eyes widened, and I quickly dove under the grass while something flew by where my head used to be.

'Right, whatever my animal is, it's in my nature to bottle up all my ferociousness and desire to rip apart my opponent and wait for the opportune moment.'

I started releasing poison into the air to mess with the animal's senses and to paralyze it.

"You want to wait to strike? Let's see who has more patience."

*Line Break*

**Yoru:**

A very different situation was happening with Yoru.

"Oho, so its tag then?"

{RAWR!}

"Bring it kitty."

*Line Break*

**Akame:**

Akame was…facing a unique situation.

"Hello."

{…..}

"Are you me?"

*Nod*

"Can I pet you?"

*Nod*

"Mn, soft."

And that is how Akame finished her test.

*Line Break*

**Magus POV:**

I appeared inside of a clearing in a dark jungle and took stock of my situation. The moon was out and was at an angle to cast shadows of mostly everything in sight.

'For the first time in over five years, I don't have the HUD. What a weird feeling.'

{Hisssss} {Growl} {ROAR} {RAWR} {Screech} {HELP} {Squeek} {Caw} {Chirp}

'What the fuck?'

All around me, noises of different creatures began screaming, and I couldn't tell where any of it was coming from.

'I have no idea what my animal is, but from my Patronus, I know that it's around ten feet tall, stands on four legs, and has a long tail. Let's get under some cover.'

While rushing to the shadow of a tree next to me to hide, I almost had my head taken off when an object launched itself from the shadows at high speeds.

"Woah!"

It vanished back into the shadows, and all I could catch was that it was covered in shadows.

I tried summoning my shadows, but it didn't work.

'Looks like I'm on my own for this one, this is why I am glad I fight on my own and don't leave everything to my summons.'

I observed my surroundings and reached for another shadow, and just as expected, the attack came again.

'Not this time bitch.'

I pulled out my knives, ducked, and sliced.

{ROOOARRR!}

A pain-filled roar filled the space, and I noticed movement across the clearing.

"So, what am I?"

Rising out of the shadows, a massive beast came into view.

"Ok, not what I expected, but holy shit is this badass."

Standing at ten feet tall with the head and body of a lion, a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth, the wings of a dragon, and a tail of a scorpion. And all in a dark shade of black with deep azure torch filled eyes, tipped claws, and tipped wings.

'I look like one of my own shadow summons with an actual body, but more importantly….'

"I'm a Manticore! Or a Shadow Manticore? That is…interesting."

'Manticores are usually a sign of ill omens, but I am the son of death itself, so I can't imagine I'm all sunshine and daisies. According to what I remember from mythology, they are known as 'Man-Eaters' because they never leave anything behind when they hunt, and they are known to mimic the voices of others.

When I hunt, I don't leave anything behind as well, I take their soul and cut up their bodies for meat and materials.

I also rule over my shadows as the monarch, but I'm not precisely a kingly type like a real lion. I'm lazy and carefree, but I get really excited about my hunts. They make my blood boil in excitement, but I keep a rational mind.

I am a man of the shadows, just like the manticore tried to attack me from the shadows with its tail, it shares my ability to shadow apparate.

But it's different from the legends. The face is entirely lion with a mane of soft-looking hair, the body only has scales around the claws, but the rest is black fur, the wings are pretty big, and the tail is not hairy and hook-shaped like a scorpion but smooth up to the end which has a sharp bladed tip.'

Seeing it just standing still and observing me, I figured out a test didn't have to be a fight.

'It's born from my soul, so what would I want to see in myself?'

"What . Do. You. Want?"

"What the fuck!? You can speak? And was that Morgan Freeman's voice?"

It just stared at me, and even though nothing changed, I felt it was mocking me.

'What do I want?'

"Love and affection?"

Nothing.

"The power to crush my enemies?"

Nothing.

"To be the very best, like no one ever was?"

Nothing.

"Three more wishes?"

Nothing.

"World peace?"

I got a yawn.

"Endless stamina for *cough* reasons."

Oh! I got a nod that time, but it just continued staring.

'So, my test is self-reflection?'

I sat down, closed my eyes, and decided to think about what I wanted.

'It's honestly a simple question and yet quite a difficult one at the same time. Desires born from sin does not come from my core. What do I want at the deepest level?'

I thought of my loves, father, grandfather, grandmother. I thought of my mother trapped in my shadow. I thought about my identity, about who I am and what makes me, me.

"I want…..I want peace, I want happiness, I want freedom, and I want to give those things to those I love and care for.

Those are my core desires, and I willing to do anything to achieve it. Resources, power, wealth, those are all just tools to achieve my desires."

I opened my eyes and found the Manticore right in front of me.

{RRRROOOOAAAARRRR}

It roared in my face with a mouth of deadly sharp teeth. The sound was deafening, and yet, I didn't flinch.

I understood what it was telling me.

"I won't be led astray."

It nodded and started sinking into its shadow. The last thing I saw in its eyes was determination.

Its shadow pooled into me, and I felt myself changing.

My form melted into the shadows, and I felt myself start growing. My body grew larger, wings sprouted from my back, a tail poked through my tailbone. I felt my teeth grow longer and sharper, and my senses spread out around me.

I could see farther and clearer, smell more than I have ever before, hear sounds I have never heard before.

I was, a Shadow Manticore.

*Line Break*

**Peverell Island: Courtyard: Ritual platform:**

**3rd person POV:**

Two hours after the Maturation began, a huge mana explosion spread out but was thankfully prepared for and absorbed through the wards and sent into the Mansion's hearthstone, unknowingly speeding up the awakening process of the mansions spirit.

Off to the side was four well-dressed house-elf butlers waiting patiently, or at least one of them was, two were nervously looking at the platform and the third was strangely calm while holding a giant banner that said: **"Keep Calm and Smoke On."**

On the platform, you could see four shadowy eggs pulsing and giving off a visible fog of mana.

The pulse increased in intensity until all at once, they began to crack.

Like a chain reaction, cracks covered the shells, and they swelled in size to cover the entire platform.

{ROAR!}

{RAWR!}

{RAWR!}

{RAWR!}

(AN: Author here, I legit don't know what other sounds effects to use.)

Four massive beasts appeared as the shadows faded away and gave off a mighty roar.

On one side, you had a ten-foot-tall pure black Manticore with blue torches for eyes.

At another, you had an eight-foot-tall Lioness with a tail of a snake that dripped venom from its fangs.

At another, you had a seven-foot-tall black Panther with electric blue lines traveling down from head to tail and electric sparks flashing off its skin.

And at the final side, you had a seven-foot-tall giant dark blood red fox with nine tails with black tips, blood-red eyes, and cursed black flames burning on its tails and paws. (AN: Check authors notes.)

They all finished and looked at each other, then at once, they all began to shrink.

Coming out of the fox was a 5'7, young woman with smooth black hair and red highlights that fell like a waterfall down her pale skin. She had blood-red eyes, a slim body, round C cup breasts, and her body was giving off small black flames as if she was made from fire.

(AN: Check authors notes.)

From the panther came a 5'8 slender, dark-skinned woman with long purple hair with black highlights that reached the small of her back, bright golden eyes, a pair of enticing legs, and perky d cup breasts. She had a wild aura, and strands of electricity were dancing around her body as if she was a bolt of lightning ready to strike.

From the Lioness came a 5'8 noble-looking fair woman, she had curled midnight black hair with obvious green highlights at the ends. Her hair fell down the front of her body, framing her delicate pale face with poisonous green eyes and ending at her full DD cup breasts. She had a green mist coming off her body that was quickly eroding the very ground she stood on.

From the Manticore came a 6'3 muscular man with tan skin, with the body of a male Adonis. Well defined cut muscles that looked like they were chiseled from marble and a nine-inch package. He had a head of long silvery-white hair that fell down his head and looked like a lion's mane and gave him a dangerous but approachable look. He had wine-red eyes, a determined look on his face, and his body leaked shadows as if it was water.

All four of them matched eyes, took in the naked figures around them, and the intensity levels quickly rose. The fox woman's eyes sharpened, the Panther lady's body bent forward ready to pounce, the lioness coiled and prepared to strike, and the man's mouth morphed into a bloodthirsty smile.

Off to the side, a pair of elves who were about to shout out to their lord were kicked to the ground by the third one who lit up a joint, took a deep hit, and nodded at the sight on the platform before walking away with the disbelieving looks of his two friends staring at his back.

Back on the platform, the intensity levels kept rising, and finally, all at once, they moved.

The man dropped into his shadow like an anchor, the lioness vanished with a crack of air, the panther disappeared in a flash of lightning, and the fox vanished in a burning flame.

The only one left in the area was an old butler named Tom.

"*Sigh* It looks like I should go pick up a few extra mattresses for the master bedroom."

*Line Break*

**Peverell Mansion:**

**Master bedroom:**

**8AM:**

The morning sunlight poured in to show a destroyed room.

Broken furniture, a stunned owl, and miscellaneous items were thrown around the place like a tornado came through, had sex with a tsunami, and gave birth to an earthquake.

And on the remains of what was once a very large and high-quality bed were four bodies tangled up as if they never wanted to be separated.

The lone male began to stir.

**Magus POV:**

'Ugh, my head….and my groin….'

Opening my blurry eyes and waiting for my brain to turn on, I looked around and remembered what happened.

'Four days. It took four days for the combination of excess mana from the Maturation and our heightened unstable emotions to wear off enough for us to lose consciousness and stop mating like beasts.'

I looked down at my women to see the most content smiles I had ever seen on their faces.

'I honestly fear for my safety if I try to move right now. Oh, right, I never checked the **[Alerts].** I slightly recall hearing a couple pinging noises, but I was VERY distracted.'

**[Alert: **

**Maturation Complete! **

**Congratulations!**

**Benefits Gained:**

**[Magus E Mor:**

**Mana: 5000/5000**

**Animagus Form: Shadow Manticore – Wings and tails can be freely summoned. **

**Unit: Erza – Major Strength boost **

**Unit: Fenrir – Major Stamina boost **

**Unit: Basilisk – Minor poison resistance **

**Unit: Raiju – Minor paralysis resistance **

**Unit: Pheonix – Minor regeneration **

**Unit: Sea Serpent – Water breathing **

**Unit: Dragon – Minor damage resistance **

**Unit: Shadow Owl – Minor mental boost **

**New Unit: Boggart – Fear resistance **

**New Unit: Acromantula – Reflex boost **

**Units: House elf, Wizard, and Kneazle – Minor mana boost]**

**[Yoru Mor:**

**Animagus Form: Electrobolt Panther (AN: check authors notes)**

**Unit: Erza – Minor strength boost **

**Unit: Fenrir – Minor stamina boost **

**Unit: Basilisk – Minor poison resistance **

**Unit: Raiju – Major lightning boost + Paralysis immunity **

**Unit: Pheonix – Minor regeneration **

**Unit: Sea Serpent – Water breathing **

**Unit: Dragon – Minor damage resistance **

**Unit: Shadow Owl – Minor mental boost **

**New Unit: Boggart – Fear resistance **

**New Unit: Acromantula - Reflex boost**

**Units: House elf, Wizard, and Kneazle – Minor mana boost]**

**[Isabella Mor:**

**Animagus Form: Chimaera: Model: Lioness + Snake tail – Snake tail can be freely summoned **

**Unit: Erza – Minor strength boost **

**Unit: Fenrir – Minor stamina boost **

**Unit: Basilisk – Major poison boost + Poison immunity**

**Unit: Raiju – Minor paralysis resistance **

**Unit: Pheonix – Minor regeneration **

**Unit: Sea Serpent – Water breathing **

**Unit: Dragon – Minor damage resistance**

**Unit: Shadow Owl – Minor mental boost **

**New Unit: Boggart – Fear resistance **

**New Unit: Acromantula - Reflex boost**

**Units: House elf, Wizard, and Kneazle – Minor mana boost]**

**[Akame Mor:**

**Animagus Form: Nine-tails: Model: Hellfire – Tails can be freely summoned **

**Unit: Erza – Minor strength boost **

**Unit: Fenrir – Minor stamina boost **

**Unit: Basilisk – Minor poison resistance **

**Unit: Raiju – Minor paralysis resistance **

**Unit: Pheonix – Major regeneration + fire boost **

**Unit: Sea Serpent – Water breathing **

**Unit: Dragon – Minor damage resistance**

**Unit: Shadow Owl – Minor mental boost **

**New Unit: Boggart – Fear resistance **

**New Unit: Acromantula - Reflex boost**

**Units: House elf, Wizard, and Kneazle – Minor mana boost]**

**All four bodies are physically aged at 19.**

**Full Potential Unlocked.**

**Bodies have reached the limits of humanity. ]**

**[Alert:**

**Message from Dad:**

**Congratulations son! I'm proud of you for completing the process and that you have once again become a man! It's a proud day in a …...*Crash* *Smash* MOVE! *Boom* Magus! This is your grandmother, congrats! Remember, if you really want to make me happy, then I want great-grandbabies!**

**Love Grandma and your father, who I kicked into the one-piece world somewhere. (AN: I want to make an omake of Death landing on OKAMA ISLAND.)]**

'RIP dad, but damn these are some nice improvements, it looks like grandma was right, each of my summons gave me something, and the more unique ones gave better gains.'

Taking another look around, I noticed something different among the mess, and my eyes widened.

'My owl! Why is my owl stunned?'

Memory check processing . . . .

'Ah….. yeah, she interrupted when it was Bella's turn, and the lioness was not happy.'

Yoru was on my chest, and my arms and shoulders were taken by the other two, I tried to begin sinking into my shadow to escape to the bathroom but half a second into the movement, Yoru's body sparked, Akame's grew hot, and Bella's gave off a mist.

'Maybe I'll just stay still for another hour, well, back to sleep.'

"Yoru, we just finished a four-day marathon, get your hand off my dick."

"Are you sure ?"

Its 8AM and sex marathon or not, that's morning wood.

"Fuck me, no I am not."

"Good, and with pleasure ."

The purr in her words fully woke up the other two.

'Rather than an hour, it might take another half a day.'

*Line Break*

**Omake:**

"Hey Magus?"

"Yeah?"

"Now that you got those spiders, are we done hunting for more magic beasts?"

"Almost, I only have one more that I want, and then we can relax."

"When will go get it?"

"Ah, no worries, I ordered this one."

"You… ordered it?"

"Yeah, from Amazo….*Cough* I mean, from Diagon Alley, it's perfectly legal to buy, I had Tom set up a P.O. box for us off-island."

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise . You will find out in a few days."

*Line Break*

**[Alert:**

**New Summon Gained:**

**Race: Acromantula x 2**

**Description: eight-eyed giant black-haired spider capable of mimicking human speech to hunt; usually inhabits dense jungles.**

**Abilities:**

**Silk production: Using its web making abilities, this unit can produce high-quality mana infused silk. **

**?: (AN: Open to vote)**

**Race: Boggart**

**Description: A shape-shifting creature that takes the physical form of a person's worst fear, its true form is unknown, it is repelled by laughter. **

**Abilities: **

**Worst Fear: Takes the form of its target's worst fear. It cannot injure anyone physically and magically. (Warning: depending on one's worst fear, this unit can mentally scar people for life.) ]**

*Line Break*

**Author Notes: **

**Please read these notes very carefully and think before you comment. If anyone comments on something I just stated and points out that its different from canon then you will be ignored, and I really hope English is not your first language or I fear for your IQ levels. **

\- Magus will NOT be making lots of adamantium or mithril. He sacrificed shit tons of gold to alchemically produce enough for 4 rings.

\- Grandpa gave Magus a sleeping cap if he wants to contact him for his birthday back in Year 1.

\- All stone for the rings used meanings found online, if you disagree with them then argue with the internet.

\- Akame's form is from Pokemon Ninetails, not Naruto – Kurama, it's a hellfire/cursed nine tails.

\- Yes I changed the heights of characters for my own pleasure, Ban from seven deadly sins was actually almost 7 feet tall.

\- Yoru's Electrobolt panther was inspired from the novel 'Coiling Dragon'. It was actually the first webnovel I ever read back when it was still being translated and webnovels were not as popular.

\- I am opening a vote for the second spider ability. it cannot be a combat ability. I have zero plans to use them for combat. I hate spiders.

\- And finally, yes I rip canon apart and put shit where I want it. If you are still reading this novel by this chapter and you are expecting things to go like canon, for me to care about real world logic, or for my MC to get a fourth girl in this world then you are in the wrong place.


	18. Year 6: Part 2:Plan's, Letters, Meetings

**Author notes: I didn't get any comments on the hot springs, did you guys like the mental image? **

**I decided to go back and change the ability everyone got from the Acromantula from 'Night vision' to 'Reflex Boost,' it's much more convenient, and there are many ways for them to get night vision.**

**A bunch of stuff happens in this chapter. Enjoy!**

"Somebody speaking."

'Somebody thinking.'

"_Spells_" and "_Messages_"

"**Alerts**."

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter, solo leveling, overlord, bleach, akame ga kill, danmachi, pokemon, one-piece, or any other anime/novel/manga that I may use.**

Previously:

_Its 8AM and sex marathon or not, that's morning wood. _

_"Fuck me, no, I am not."_

"_Good, and with pleasure__.__"_

_The purr in her words fully woke up the other two._

'_Rather than an hour, it might take another half a day.'_

Present:

**Training Montage Year 6: Part 2: Plan's, Letters, and Meetings **

**Peverell Island:**

**Hot Springs:**

*Groan*

Four groans echoed out from the medicinal herb hot spring.

"We really should have stopped after four days." (Bella)

"It was still worth it." (Yoru)

"Mn." (Akame)

"We were going to be sore anyway, getting another half a day in was fine by me. The herb mix I'm using should soothe our sore jaws, waists, and groins." (Magus)

"Excellent job on preparing this in advance honey." (Bella)

"A guy should be prepared for these situations, it's like how most men carry condoms around in their wallet." (Magus)

"The smart ones do." (Yoru)

We all shared a light laugh at that before I changed topics.

"Ok, we have some things to go over.

You probably noticed, but thanks to the reflex boost, we are not having any issues with larger bodies. I still say we should spar a bit."

"We weren't sparring for the last few days ?" (Yoru)

Yoru couldn't help but throw that in there.

"Fair point but you know what I mean,

Next up, let's share what happened in our tests and what we gained from it.

My test was Self-reflection and finding my deepest desire at the core of my being.

Outside of my full form, I gained the ability to summon my dragon wings and my unique scorpion tail. I gained enhanced senses, and I can mimic voices to an extent.

In my full form, I can still use my shadow abilities." (Magus)

Bella went next.

"My test was patience, I had to use willpower to bottle up my ferocity and wait for the opportune moment to strike while trying to make my opponent give an opening with poison.

Outside of my full form, I gained the ability to summon a snake as a tail that I can use all my poisons through. I gained enhanced senses and mana enhanced skin.

In my full form, my poisons become more deadly."

Yoru jumped in next.

"My test was tag!" (Yoru)

'Never change Yoru.' (Magus + Bella + Akame)

"Hey! Don't look at me like that! It was a high-speed lightning charged game of tag. We played it in a vast forest with a bunch of obstacles. The first one to tag the other without getting tagged in return won the match.

Outside of my full form, I gained the ability to summon my claws. I gained enhanced senses, balance, and Instinct.

In my full form, I gain enhanced reflexes, and I can cover my entire body in lightning."

"Is that why you kept biting us?" (Akame)

"Yup! Mama's got to mark her bitches." (Yoru)

Seeing the smug smile on her face, I matched eyes with Bella and Akame.

"Get her." (Magus)

"Wait! Guys, it was a joke!" (Yoru)

**~ 10 Minutes Later ~**

With our resident cat disciplined, we continued.

"My test was head pats."

""". . . ."""

"Head pats?" (Bella)

"Mn, my fox wanted affection." (Akame)

Once more matching eyes, but with Bella and Yoru this time, we all nodded.

"Get her."

This time it was not discipline but love and affection.

**~ 10 More Minutes Later ~**

After thoroughly showing Akame affection, we all backed off.

Three minds were thinking the same thing.

'If anyone insults our Akame…'

"Outside of my full form, I gained the ability to summon my nine tails, which I can channel my flames through to set others on fire or spread curses. I gained enhanced senses and the ability to sense negative emotions targeted at me.

In my full form, I can cover my entire body in flames, and I can use my claws in place of a sword." (Akame)

"So, we have a lioness, a panther, a fox, and a lion. It looks like we have a small lion pride. Anything you want to tell us Magus?" (Yoru)

She smirked in my direction.

"Yeah, don't the lions get to chill and relax while the females go and hunt?" (Magus)

"If you grow lazy, I might fight for the alpha position ." (Yoru)

The purr in her words ignited the fighting spirit of all of us. We were all Alphas who don't take the bottom easily.

To say sex for us is a warzone is an understatement.

As reluctant as I was, I decided to get things back on track.

"We can deal with it later; we have other things to deal with now." (Magus)

The intensity cooled down, and the girls refocused.

'Our animal instincts are going to be high for a few more days.'

"We have three weeks before Hogwarts starts, and I already received the invitation. I will be sending back my response, and if they accept my legal demands as a lord, then we will go."

"Why are we going there again? We don't have anything to gain from it." (Bella)

"Shits and giggles mostly. I could just drop in the year for the tournament, but we already bled the majority of this world for what it can offer us, and it sounds fun to mess with people."

"I second that!" (Yoru)

"Third." (Akame)

"Next up, I want to go public next week and make my official stance known. Being Lord Peverell holds a lot of weight, and I don't want those swine who run magical Britain to think I am an easy target. I'll have a meeting with Fudge and Amelia while I get Skeeter to write a good article on me."

"How will we handle Skeeter?" (Bella)

"We could take the old fashioned route and bribe her with reporting her Animagus form to the Aurors, which is jail time for anyone who is not a pure-blood, and make her sign a magical contract, but I am too lazy for all that.

She is an awful person to the core, so let's just use the Imperious on her. It won't work much in the next world because they actually have stronger will power with a much more warrior-based culture than this world."

"""Agreed."""

"The only issue I am undecided about is about what public image to use. Should I use my true form and pretend that my heir is going to Hogwarts, or should I use my younger body image with the ring from grandma to take the mantle of Lord."

"Comparing the pro's and con's, I would say to just use the younger image for a few reasons.

One, your inherently lazy and jumping between two personas all the time, even with that shadow puppet of yours will be a pain.

Two, it's insanely funnier to use the backward ass laws of the purebloods to slap people as an older looking eleven-year-old who they will praise as the next coming of merlin then it is to do it as an adult. It's one of the reasons I like using a small black cat form with a male voice.

Third, everyone will be forced to take your words seriously and won't be able to brush you off and look for your 'adult' form to deal with you." (Yoru)

We all read the book of laws for magical Britain, and according to them, if an owl was magically accepted by a family line as the next Lord, then it would have full rights as any other Lord. That's how messed up this shit is, and we planned to take full advantage of it.

"If we were going for a proper foundation image, I would logically have us use the adult forms to create a stronger vision for the future, but since we are planning on leaving before we finish Hogwarts, it doesn't really matter.

Just set an image that is ruthless, just, and honorable but will probably be seen as dark a decade later, it's not our problem." (Bella)

"Ok, young form it is. I'll send Sirius a letter so he can be there as well, having another Lord backing me up is good. When we leave, I will leave the island to Sirius. Without a mansion, he will have to get something built, but the island has a lot of valuable and old wards carved into it that are supplied by the ley lines.

I never did get him that male Veela as well….."

"Does a male Veela exist?" (Akame)

"In a parallel world, one probably does, next time we see grandma, we can ask her if she wants to prank Sirius." (Yoru)

"Let's get back on track here, anything else we should get from this world?" (Bella)

"Hm…we could keep an ear open for rare magical beasts and plants. I already used my book scanning spell in Hogwarts when I visited, so there shouldn't be much physical knowledge left to find.

I kind of want to open a weekly or monthly auction house in Danmachi. We could use our lower quality renewable resources like spider silk, potion, and such to have fun. So, let's see if there are any other renewable materials we can find." (Magus)

"That sounds fun, our main goal will be to relax and mess with people for the next few years, so we can keep accumulating things and training our skills in the meantime." (Yoru)

"Don't forget the spider war. They will be…. Eliminated." (Akame)

'Note to self, Akame doesn't stop hunting once she begins.'

"Ok, we have a plan. I'll send the letters after we eat, what do you want for lunch?"

"Meat." (Akame)

"Sushi." (Yoru)

"You." (Bella)

Intensity building….

'This is going to be a long week….'

*Line Break*

**A few days later:**

**Hogwarts: **

**Vice Deputy Office:**

Professor Minerva McGonagall, O.M. (First Class), was a Scottish half-blood witch, Deputy Headmistress and Headmistress of Hogwarts, and the Head of Gryffindor House and the Transfiguration professor.

Minerva McGonagall could be described as a tall, rather severe-looking, and "sprightly" seventy-year-old woman. She had black hair which was rarely let down, and the majority of the time was combed back into a tight bun

Minerva almost always exuded magnanimity and sternness, being held in great respect (and some fear) by nearly all students and staff.

Used to having her way, she tolerated neither audacity nor silliness from her pupils and was known to turn cold towards people who said or did things in front of her that were stupid, or if she thought they were trying to be funny.

And she was about to be introduced to the nightmare of her existence for the next few years.

**Minerva POV:**

As usual, a month before the new school year begins, the eternal enemy of the majority of the world pops up in full force.

"Why. Does. The. Paperwork. Never. End!"

*Sigh*

'Why does the deputy have to go through all this? Albus hasn't done paperwork in years! The senile old fool wanted to spend a large portion of our budget on lemon drops! Doesn't he get tired of them?'

My internal rant was interrupted by an owl that flew in, being so used to it, I didn't even bother raising my head and just waited for it to drop its letter.

It began testing my patience, so I looked up, and my eyes widened.

'How is this owl all-black!? And why is staring at me with such intensity? I don't remember offending it.'

The owls face quickly changed from intense to smug.

*Twitch* 'I don't know who this owl belongs to, but I feel like it's looking down at me.'

"Do you have a letter?"

Silence.

"Do you have anything to give me?"

Silence

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

I couldn't help but snap.

'Who does this owl think it is!?'

The smug-looking got an even more arrogant look on its face before acting as if it was a chore to drop a letter on the desk.

'I wonder if Flitwick still has his axe.'

Picking up the letter, I froze when I saw the name.

Lord Peverell.

'Is it really Lord Peverell? I heard he existed when Lord Black survived his crisis, but why would he be contacting me.'

I took another look at the owl before opening the letter.

**[ Dear Professor McGonagall.**

**My name is Magus E. Mor, and I am currently Lord Peverell.**

**I will be doing a public interview in a few days so you should not take this letter as a joke.**

**Due to a ritual of the Peverell family, I became the heir of the family line at five years old and then became lord at nine through the ancient life and death inheritance test. **

**My academic studies do not require my presence in your school, but for the sake of my public image, I must attend a magical academy.**

**As a lord, I have a few rights I wish to invoke if I am to attend your school. Failure to accept the law abided requests will result in my attendance at your school not being a possibility. If that is the case, then I apologize for taking up your time. **

**Please let me know if these requests will be accepted.**

**As a lord, I have a right to a private room away from the main dormitories on the 6****th**** floor of the castle. I am aware that the majority of said rooms are only gathering dust.**

**As a lord, I am legally allowed to apparate, I will not be traveling in an eight-hour train ride for no good reason other than tradition.**

**As a lord, I have a right to choose my magical focus, the Peverell line has many options other than wands, and I will be using one of the said options.**

**As a lord, I have a right to bring my wives to join me for my time at the school, they are just as accomplished magicals as I am. (AN: Yoru and Akame are not exactly witches)**

**As my wives are not full-time students and I have duties to fulfill, under the law of 'Student Lords', section 24, subsection C, paragraph 19, line 4, we will not be required to attend every class as long as we can pass our end of the year exams above a specific percentile.**

**Thank you.**

**Lord Peverell]**

". . . ."

"What the hell is this? An eleven-year-old Lord? It's possible but unprecedented in recent years.

Above his academic level? If he can genuinely apparate, I will not doubt him, but he must be tested.

He obviously understands that mess of law book for pure-blooded Lords, I will have to double-check the laws, and if he is right, I can not legally deny him.

Wives? It's perfectly normal in our culture for an heir to have multiple engagements set up, but to be married so early?

A wand is only mandatory because it is the most common and widely spread magical focus, as long as he has a proper one, I do not mind it.

I do not feel comfortable allowing him a private room, but once again, my feelings can't get in the way of the job. If it's the law, I must agree.

The train I don't care about, that was just a silly thing Albus put in to as he says: 'Mesmerize the younger generation.' We used to floo or apparate everywhere in my day.

I believe a meeting is necessary, let's respond and ask to meet. He seems like a very straightforward individual, and I can respect that."

After writing a response, I looked up to see the Peverell owl demeaning another owl who flew in.

"Stop that! I don't care what your species is; in my office, you will behave!"

The owl stared back, and the intensity levels rose. Eventually, the owl backed down!

It took the letter and left.

Watching the owl fly off, I couldn't help but stare into the distance and think.

'I don't know why, but I feel a dreadful premonition.'

"Ugh, I'm getting too old for this shit, I should go inform Albus."

As she left, she never knew just how mentally painful the next few years were going to become. When she looks back a decade later, she will smile and laugh but when it happens…..

*Line Break*

**DME: **

**Department Head Office:**

Amelia Bone was having a normal day.

Well. . . it was normal until a pure black owl came through the window.

Amelia took one look at the strange owl she had only seen once before and knew her day was no longer normal.

"Not this guy again…"

**Amelia POV: **

'Why is this owl staring at me like I killed its parents?'

"Well?"

Nothing.

"You have five seconds to give me a letter or leave, or I will not be held accountable for stunning an owl and throwing it out my window."

*Sttaaaaarree* *Nod head*

The owl dropped its letter.

*Twitch* 'Did I just pass a test from a fucking owl?'

Shaking my head, I decided to get this over with and opened the letter.

**[ Dear Ms. Bones **

**It is nice to contact you once more. I apologize for the fiasco with Sirius, but it was a serious situation.]**

*Groan* 'I thought Sirius was bad enough.'

**[I am writing to you to inform you that I am hoping to have a meeting with yourself and Cornelius to Introduce myself as a Lord. I will be inviting Lord Black and a reporter to make my image clear to the public. **

**You may be surprised to hear this, but I gained my Lordship through the old ways of the life and death inheritance test. It is mandatory to become Lord Peverell. **

**By the laws of our great country, written by the purebloods, I Magus E. Mor am Lord Peverell at the age of eleven. **

**I assure you that I have a firm understanding of the Laws of our world. My predecessors set a very high standard. **

**I am already an accomplished wizard, and as a Lord, I have full rights to apparate.**

**I will be registering as an Animagus as well.**

**I am only coming into the public to follow tradition and attend a magical school. **

**Please respond with a time and date that works for you for our meeting. **

**Thank you for your time. **

**Lord Peverell.]**

*Groan*

'The Lord who basically blackmailed the Minister and cleared up the record for Lord Black is eleven? No, he was even younger then, and according to Sirius, he healed his mind. An eleven-year-old mind healing Animagus and Lord. I need a drink.'

I didn't even manage to reach my drink cabinet before my door slammed open and the bumbling fool who calls himself the minister barged in.

"Amelia! Did you receive a letter from Lord Peverell?!"

*Grrroooaannnn*

*Line Break*

**Gringotts:**

**Manager Ragnoks Office:**

Sitting in his incredibly organized and high-quality office, Ragnok, the manager of the entire Britain branch of Gringotts, was going about his day.

Ragnok, as a goblin, is a warrior to his core. And like all goblins, he loves money, but he is a goblin of honor. He only takes advantage of others if they show weakness and leave things unspecified.

He was going about his day like usual when an owl flew through his wall, and he instinctively threw his axe at it.

{Thud} {Screech}

**Ragnok POV:**

"My apologies."

". . . . "

"How did you get in here?"

". . . . "

"Right, I'm talking to an owl. Perhaps your letter can solve our situation?"

". . . . "

*Twitch* "I will dissect you and find out how you got in here."

Instead of complying, the owl only looked more disdainful.

'If I knew who this owl belonged to, I would hang its head on my wall!'

*Deep breathe* 'Remember those anger management courses, you don't want to go through it again.'

"Can I please have your letter?"

The owl nodded and dropped it.

'I will enjoy bird hunting season this year.'

I opened the letter.

**[Dear Ragnok,**

**My name is Magus E. Mor, and I am Lord Peverell.]**

'It's the bastard who took out all his gold!'

After Lord Peverell was announced to exist, we checked their vault and found it empty! That was hundreds of years of accumulated gold that we were trying to throw under the rug!

**[I understand that you were displeased with my actions of removing the gold, but I had my own reasons, I hope you can understand. **

**Now I am writing to you today for two reasons. **

**The first is because I am coming into the public and don't wish to have bad blood between us, I am willing to meet and settle things like warriors. **

**I know that your race doesn't look at silly things like age and dismiss ability because of youth, so I would be happy to have a friendly spar. As you know, not everything is at it first seems. **

**The second is for us to have a business deal where I supply Gringotts with a certain amount of Acromantula silk, which, as we know, is incredibly difficult to procure in large amounts, for your services. I only require you to keep an ear open for specific information and pass it along quietly.**

**I hope to have an excellent first meeting.**

**Please let me know when you will be available.**

**Thank you,**

**Lord Peverell.] **

A bloodthirsty grin grew on Ragnok's face.

"You want a friendly spar? Let's test your steel against mine, Lord Peverell."

Watching the poor goblin laugh and not understand the beating it was about to receive, the owl just shook its head and sighed, almost as if to say:

'These helpless lower lifeforms, you are all unprepared for my servant with the mind filled with my eternal enemies. (I.E., Magus)'

*Line Break*

**Black Home:**

"You know…your like…my favorite owl!"

". . . . "

"You don't even understand…. I frecking love you man."

{Screetch}

"OW! OW! Woman! I love you woman! My bad!"

*Nod*

A drunk Sirius Black picked up the letter off the floor and opened it.

'I can handle whatever this is….I've only had a couple beers…'

**[ Yo Sirius,**

**Its Magus, my ritual wore off, but I got to keep appearances for the public. **

**Meet me at the DME at this date ***** for a serious meeting, and let's mess with people!]**

"Magus! I freckin love that guy!"

The owl was offered sacrifices to stay and listen to the drunken lower life form ramble for another ten minutes.

*Line Break*

**One week after the hot spring's scene:**

**Peverell Island:**

**Magus POV:**

It took us the last week to fully adapt to our new senses. The new stimulation was amplifying our instincts to crazy levels, and I feel bad for having the house-elves clean up all the destruction we caused.

Thankfully they use magic for such things, and their ability allows them to create new household items like furniture out of the materials of broken ones.

Anyway, I sent out my letters and got my replies.

For some reason, Sirius just sent me a wet piece of paper with a poorly drawn 'OK' and a thumbs-up emoticon.

I also met with Skeeter.

It was one of the saddest ends of an evil character.

I sent her a note with the words: 'Juicy info, meet at the leaky cauldron at this time ****, Room ***.'

She walked into the room and got a stunner in the face.

Then I checked her memories to be sure about her and holy hell, the woman is 100% worse than canon.

If Umbridge was the world's worst version of a pink toad, then Skeeter was the world's worst version of an ugly duckling. Their minds were both disgusting, and their souls were both like sewage.

I used the Imperious on her, and now I have a loyal ugly duckling to make me an excellent public image. I just had to get the taste out of my mouth by killing spiders, and I hate spiders.

At breakfast:

"Ok, I will be meeting with Amelia first, then with Professor McGonagall at a reserved room in Gringotts, and finally my meeting with Ragnok. You girls want to join me?"

"I'll pass on the first two, but it would be pretty fun to see you mess with goblins." (Yoru)

"Mn, same here." (Akame)

"I'll join you for the meeting with the professor." (Bella)

"Ok, you know what times to be there."

Putting on the ring from grandma, my body morphed into my eleven-year-old body. The only thing is, even before the Maturation, none of looked like were eleven.

We all looked like we were fifteen at the very least, but I will blame it all on Peverell genes. No one has seen a Peverell in centuries, and inheritance rituals usually add family bloodlines.

Walking outside, I got a mischievous grin.

'This should be fun!'

*Line Break*

**DME:**

**Magus POV:**

Walking towards the check-in station, I took a look around.

'I had the location of this place scoped out years ago, and it's incredibly easy to get in.'

(AN: I will put this in the notes at the bottom, from now on, shadow travel = shadow apparate. It's different from 'Shadow Exchange.' I am just tired of the word 'Apparate')

I just shadow traveled into an empty room, and walked in without using their entrances.

'When is the last time they cleaned anything?'

I approached the check-in guard, and he looked up at me.

"Name and reason for coming?"

"Lord Peverell, and I have a meeting with Ms. Bones and Cornelius."

I flashed my Lords ring, and thankfully I called in advance because I avoided the cliché of the front desk guard calling me out and then getting embarrassed and calling his big brother to come to regain his honor and…..

'Shit, I have been reading too many wuxia novels.'

"Yes sir, just a moment, and I will get you a pass. Did you bring a wand?"

"I don't have one on me."

It seems like Lords get away with a lot because he didn't even question me.

"Magus!"

'Oh, that sounds like Sirius.'

Looking behind me, I saw the guy quickly walking up to me.

I smiled and responded.

"Sirius, thank you for coming."

He gave me a bro hug.

"Of course I would, how could I miss out on a chance for some mischief haha."

"Lord Black."

The guard welcomed Sirius.

"I'm here for the same reason as my fellow Lord."

Thankfully, we were talking at the end of the hall, and the noise of the crowd drowned out our voices, so we didn't attract attention.

'Few, dodged the making a scene with my identity cliché.'

"Very well, here are your passes. Just take the ele…"

"LORD PEVERELL! LORD BLACK!"

'SOUND OF A BITCH! Who set off the cliché! I already lowered the flags!' (AN: It was me, MWUHAHA.)

The guard was interrupted by the Minister of magic himself, the great round ball with an IQ that loses to a pet dog who only knows two tricks, Cornelius Fudge.

He walked quickly from the elevator and looked out of breath, and he gathered the majority of the room's attention.

"Lord Peverell, it is a great pleasure to finally meet you! Thank you again for clearing up that awful situation with Lord Black that was entirely Crouches' fault. And I must say, you are much larger than I expected for your age, it suits you very well." (Fudge)

'The guy knows the right way to kiss ass and point fingers.'

"No problem at all Cornelius, and I hope I can call you that, Lord Black is a great man, and I was happy to heal him and clear his name." (Magus)

"Hey, hey, stop talking about Lord Black in 3rd person, I am standing right here, don't make me get serious." (Sirius)

"Come now Sirius, don't fudge up the reason for our meeting today." (Magus)

"Ha! You two work well together. And you can call me Cornelius if I can call you Magus. Come, let's have some pictures before we go up." (Fudge)

Seeing as I was planning on being in tomorrow's paper anyway, I followed fudges lead. Say what you want about the man, and I have a lot to say, but he knows how to grasp any opportunity for good press.

A few pictures later, a quick statement of "We will make magic great again!" and we were in the elevator going up.

"Ah, Magus, the reporter you hired is waiting outside the office, I have to warn you though, she is a tricky woman to deal with."

"No worries, I know how to deal with….thorny woman."

"Who did you pick?"

"Skeeter."

*gag* "That's one way to get publicity."

"Don't worry, I took care of it."

{Ding}

The elevator opened, and we made our way to Fudge's office.

**~ 30 Minutes later ~ **

"What just happened?" (Sirius)

"Politics Watson, politics." (Magus)

"My name is Sirius." (Sirius)

"My name is Magus." (Magus)

*Groan* "Why do two of you exist." (Amelia)

Sirius and I exchanged grins.

"Because you should have had a V8." (Magus)

"And that is?" (Amelia)

'Does that meme exist in this world? oh, right, it's 1987.'

*Cough* "It's just a beverage, anyway, where is the Animagus registration office?"

We just spent the last thirty minutes in Fudge's office with Amelia and Skeeter.

It was just a bunch of word games where Amelia tries to get my stand on things, Cornelius tries to kiss as much ass as possible to get my support, and an Imperiused Skeeter wrote out an interview with questions and answers for tomorrows paper.

"Its this way Lord Peverell." (Amelia)

"Thank you Ms. Bones." (Magus)

As we were walking, I whispered to Sirius.

"*whisper* Hey, don't dogs love bones?"

"*whisper* When I die, I will haunt you like a Hogwarts ghost."

Amelia snapped her head back.

"Lords or not, behave when you are in my building!"

"Yes ma'am."

We arrived in a large room where an employee was waiting for us.

'It seems Amelia prepared in advance, why don't all those fanfic MC's ever just send an advance letter and not show up unannounced to the busiest woman in all of magical Britain.'

"Ok, Rachel here (AN: Forgettable side character #2) will be recording your information. Seeing how there are less than ten Animagi in Britain, I will congratulate you as being the youngest. Rachel."

"Y-Yes! *cough* Name?"

"Magus E. Mor, Lord Peverell."

"R-right, A-age?"

"Maybe take a breath?"

*Nod* *Phe- phe- phew* *phe- phe- phew*

I looked at the young woman breathing like she was giving birth and turned my head to raise an eyebrow at Amelia only to see her slapping her face and Sirius on the ground laughing.

*sigh*

I looked back at Rachel, who looked a bit calmer.

"You good?"

*Nod*

*cough* "Age?"

"Eleven."

Her eyes widened and looked at my physique.

"Yes, yes, I know, I have strong genes."

*Shaky nod* "Animagus form?"

"A large lion."

The wide eyes return.

'Is this going to be a trend or something?'

"That's bullshit! I was a large-sized dog, and you get to be a large-sized lion!? What kind of shit is this?" (Sirius)

'The kind where I have a badass Loli grandmother.'

"You know what they say Sirius, some men are just better than others."

"Oh, screw you!"

" . .Do. NOW HURRY UP!"

Amelia lost her patience.

*Cough* "Right."

I transformed into my Animal form. You see, the ring Grandma gave me not only hides my physical appearance, but I can also adjust my Animagus form with it.

I took on the appearance of a perfectly normal if not larger in size lion.

{ROAR!}

"Ah!"

And Rachel fainted.

'Shit, my instincts are stronger in this form."

I transformed back and looked at Amelia.

"So?"

"Just get out of my building, I'll take care of it."

"Right. Sirius, let's go."

*Line Break*

**Outside Gringotts:**

"So, you are really going to have a match with a goblin?"

"You have seen the girls and I lightly spar; I'll be fine."

"It's not you I am worried about."

"You're such a good friend Sirius."

We entered the bank, which looks exactly like the movies made it out to be, and approached a teller.

"Excuse me….Grabass? I have a private room reserved for 1PM." (Magus)

'How do they get their names?'

Sirius kept a straight face, but I saw his shoulders trembling.

"Name?" (Grabass)

"Lord Peverell."

He paused and took another look at me before seeing my ring and nodding.

"It's down that hall, third door on the right." (Grabass)

"Thank you Grabass, and a few others may ask for my location within the next hour, please point them my way."

He nodded, and I gave my thanks before leaving.

"Do you think his mother or his father grabbed that ass first?" (Sirius)

'I knew he wouldn't be able to hold it.'

"Come on, we're meeting your favorite teacher."

"Hagrid was my favorite." (Sirius)

"That hurts my feelings Sirius, you were a brave but mischievous cub." (McGonagall)

"Ah! What the fuck!?"

"LANGUAGE! Lord Black, you are in public."

"Yes ma'am!"

"As interesting as seeing Sirius get disciplined is, I believe introductions are in order. It is a pleasure to meet you professor, my name is Magus E. Mor, and I am Lord Peverell."

"Yes, considering who you are with, I had a guess, but you do not look eleven Lord Peverell. I am Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts."

"Strong genes professor, now let's enter the room; we have much to discuss."

**~ 30 minutes later ~**

**Walking out of the private room:**

"Every century a few geniuses are born, out of the last five, two became dark lords." (McGonagall)

"Yes, well, as long as no one starts calling me the next coming of merlin, then I think I will be just fine." (Magus)

"Hmph, you would make a fine cub." (McGonagall)

"Well, he is a lion." (Bella)

"Hm?" (McGonagall)

"You didn't tell her?" (Bella)

"You arrived the minute we sat down dear." (Magus)

"Whipped." (Sirius)

"Sirius, Let's play a game." (Magus)

"Ah! Put your blades away!" (Sirius)

Bella arrived in her younger form, which once again shocked McGonagall with her older appearance for an eleven-year-old, and we discussed my requests for Hogwarts and our levels of education.

We told her that due to our advanced and unique version of Occlumency that was boosted by the Peverell bloodline, we were able to absorb information much faster and quickly picked up the first few years that are taught at Hogwarts. (AN: They know everything they just downplayed it.)

To both her pleasure and dissatisfaction, we told her that we would join our year's classes for appearance's sake as long as the staff knew that we were far ahead and that we would sometimes disappear to attend to our duties as a lord and his wives.

She was also amazed at our magical focus, which I told the professor was a creation of a previous Lord, and I only added the gemstone.

We just wanted to mess around and have fun, so we didn't care about that part.

As we finished discussing our schedule, it was time for my goblin meeting, so we started leaving.

"What do you mean you are a lion?" (McGonagall)

"Magus here is the youngest Animagus in Britain, he is literally a lion." (Sirius)

McGonagall froze up at that and then eyed me like a prized stallion.

"Professor?" (Magus)

"House Mascot?" (McGonagall)

"Excuse me?" (Magus)

"*cough* Nothing, nothing, but that is an astounding achievement for one so young. As a teacher of transmigration, I must sincerely compliment you Lord Peverell." (McGonagall)

"Thank you professor. It was not that difficult for me because when you perform a life and death inheritance test, your soul gets tested, and you get a feel for your inner animal." (Magus)

'Not like anyone is going to prove that in the next few years. Crap…...did I just raise a flag?'

"That is a unique situation. It has been a long time since the last heir took that route to lordship." (McGonagall)

As we approached the lobby, I saw a muscular looking goblin waiting, and he seemed very important.

"Lord Peverell I presume?"

"Indeed, would you happen to be Ragnok?" (Magus)

"I would. Before we adjourn to my office, how about we take care of the 'friendly spar' first? I would like to complete it first before I form an opinion." (Ragnok)

He gave me a broad smile, and I responded in kind, except I did it in the goblin tongue, which was really easy to speak after becoming a manticore.

It made my hours of standing in front of a mirror speaking turn into shit.

"First blood wins?" (Magnus)

His eyes widened at my perfect goblin speech before getting excited and laughing.

"Haha, let's make it third blood!" (Ragnok)

"With pleasure."

"*Sigh* Men." (Bella)

"You know what they are saying?" (McGonagall)

"I can understand it, I can not speak it. They are having a warriors match before doing business." (Bella)

McGonagall's eyes widened, but before she could yell out to stop what was happening, Sirius spoke up.

"Professor, trust me, I believe it's the goblins who should be worried." (Sirius)

"Sirius! Despite his size, he is eleven!" (McGonagall)

"And he is a lion through and through. He has been training in weapon spars with his wives, they are scarily good." (Sirius)

*Gasp*

McGonagall looked at Bella for confirmation, who nodded with a smile.

"Time turners may have been abused, but the Peverell's do not accept weak-bodied members. A few records show that Godric Gryffindor learned a lot of his swordsmanship from us." (Bella)

The professor looked surprised at that before deciding to follow along with the situation. If it got out of hand, she would step in and damn anyone who tries to stop her.

*Line Break*

**Gringotts Arena: **

**Magus POV:**

The arena was incredibly similar to the roman colosseum but only about half the size.

The stands were filled with goblins who were off duty, and Sirius, the professor, Bella, Yoru, and Akame were sitting at a special guest box. The girls arrived moments ago and were guided here.

I was standing in the arena with Ragnok stretching when I got a fun idea.

"Hey Ragnok."

"Hm?"

"How do you feel about a warmup round?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Do you have any magical beasts down here for sale? I will buy a pair for the occasion as long as they are not innocent and harmless."

He responded with a large toothy grin before laughing.

"HAHA, I like your style Magus."

He gave an order to a guard who ran off to prepare it.

A few minutes later, one of the side gates opened up.

*Line Break*

**In the stands:**

"What is going on? I thought it was a match between them?" (Sirius)

"It is, Magus offered a warmup round." (Yoru)

"How do you know?" (McGonagall)

"I read his lips." (Yoru)

'From this distance?' (Sirius + McGonagall)

*Line Break*

**In the Arena:**

**Magus POV:**

Coming out of the gate was two large humanoid figures in chains.

"Trolls." (Magus)

"Yup, these two went on a rampage and slaughtered a magical settlement for food. They killed 48 people before they were taken down. We had them here for extra physical labor." (Ragnok)

"Cool, as long as they were not innocent, I'm ok with it." (Magus)

Ragnok nodded at that. Being a warrior who loves battle and being a monster were different things.

"Do you want to do the honors? (Magus)

He smiled and nodded, then he stepped forward, and the guards released the chains on the first Troll.

{ROAR!}

"RRRAAAAHHH!"

They gave off battle cries before charging.

The Troll swung a wooden club it was given from up high, but it was slow.

Ragnok slid under and used his axe to chop the Trolls Achilles tendon.

{RROOOARR!}

And now it's angry, it's too stupid to know its injured, it just registers pain and keeps walking.

Ragnok let it chase him for a minute before turning around when it slowed and chopping at the hand holding the club.

{Boom}

The club and the hand holding it fell to the ground.

"RRAHH!"

When the Troll bent over to hold its hand, Ragnok jumped, gave a battle cry, and brought his axe down on the Troll's head.

{Squelch}

"YYYYAAHHHHH!" (The audience)

The goblins went wild in support of one of their own being victorious.

It took around four minutes.

*Line Break*

**In the stands:**

"This is barbaric!" (McGonagall)

The professor's words didn't match the wide smile on her face. At heart, she was a true Gryffindor to the core.

"Don't worry professor, Magus doesn't fight in such a messy way." (Bella)

"Messy?" (Sirius)

"Yup , he will most likely go straight for the kill from the beginning. He is too lazy to drag it out for the crowd. (Yoru)

"Mn, efficiency is best." (Akame)

"We are here to make an appearance, I think he might make a show of it." (Bella)

"Oh~, want to bet on it?" (Yoru)

And the sound of a bet, the three girls got fierce smiles while the other two guests had to back off.

'Oh! Maybe I can get four house mascots?' (McGonagall) (AN: She means all four for Gryffindors.)

'Magus, you are a man among men to marry these three.' (Sirius)

*Line Break*

**Arena:**

"How did you like that?" (Ragnok)

"I prefer efficiency. Wasted movements become dangerous in prolonged battles, but in a 1v1 in a controlled environment, it's fine to get the crowd excited and make a show."

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Have you been to war?"

"Let's just say that spider silk I am offering you was not simple to get."

He nodded and smiled.

"Quick question, can I cast a spell that will only cause sound and won't harm my target?"

"Hm, I don't see what the purpose of such a thing is."

"Battle music."

"Ah, like war drums, go for it."

Nodding, I cast my music box spell. It came out in a much higher quality thanks to my ring focusing my magic.

**The Score - Born For This** (AN: Couldn't decide on a song, so I chose this one.)

It's a bad habit when I fight with others, but when I fight my own battles, I like to listen to music, it makes my soul beat in tune with my actions.

The music started, the sounds of the crowd got tuned out, the Troll was released, I pulled out my two knives, and my mind eliminated distracting thoughts.

I only had one foe, so I slowly walked toward it, it tried to charge me, and when it got close enough, I used my enhanced reflexes to jump over its club, push off, and bash the side of its head with my heel.

{ROAR}

It yelled in pain and backed up a few steps.

We stared each other down for about ten seconds, and when I heard the song only be a few seconds away from the Chorus, I leaned forward and disappeared in a short burst of speed.

Appearing in front of the Troll, I jumped, kicked off its left leg while slicing its left wrist, landing on its right left and kicking off once more while slicing its right wrist, and slicing it jugular before kicking its chest and landing in front of it.

It gurgled for a minute before succumbing to extreme blood loss and falling forward.

{Boom}

One minute and five seconds.

"YYYYEEAHHH!" (Audience)

The goblins went wild. I might not be one of them, but that kill showed skill and experience, and they loved it.

Of course, I couldn't use any unusual ability aside from my physical skills. And I was able to take down a troll using nothing but my physical side and my knives.

"Haha! Wonderful Lord Peverell! A beautiful match! You have my blood boiling, let's jump into our battle."

I smiled at his bloodlust; it wasn't malicious, just hungry for battle.

"Let's fight." (AN: Let's dance)

For the next 23 seconds, our weapons never stopped moving.

The winner was. . . . . Magus of course. This is a Gary Stu novel. (AN: 4th wall breaking)


	19. Year 6:Part 3: Deals, News, and Hogwarts

**Author notes: Hey guys, this is a little over 4K this time, but it's the final foundation chap to set the stage for the next few years.**

**I have a VOTE at the bottom, so don't be surprised if you see "_" in the chapter. **

"Somebody speaking."

'Somebody thinking.'

"_Spells_" and "_Messages_"

"**Alerts**."

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter, solo leveling, overlord, bleach, akame ga kill, danmachi, pokemon, one-piece, CCG, or any other anime/novel/manga that I may use.**

Previously:

_For the next 23 seconds, our weapons never stopped moving. _

_The winner was. . . . . Magus of course. This is a Gary Stu novel. _

Present:

**Training Montage Year 6: Part 3: Deals, News, and Hogwarts**

**Gringotts:**

**Ragnok's Office:**

After the spar, we went to freshen up or more accurately, for Ragnok to get healed up and changed. I just had a few cuts from our fight.

If I fight without any mana and rely only on my body and skills, it seems even a veteran goblin warrior is not my match.

I spar with the girls every day, and our fights reach entirely different levels with and without mana.

We all have our strengths and weakness.

Yoru stands on top for hand to hand combat, Akame for swordsmanship, Bella for weapon throwing, and me with close combat knife fighting.

We are all very close in strength using our own unique advantages, but I have an overwhelmingly large amount of mana compared to them.

I also have my summons, but I only use them when we fight 3 v 1.

Yoru's speed and destructiveness with her lightning is insane, Bella's element has a thousand and one uses and she is always mixing things up, Akame is extremely dangerous because she can just keep stacking curses while cutting you.

Anyway, after the fight, I met up with everyone, and after a light scolding and congratulations from McGonagall, she left along with Sirius since my meeting was for the Peverell's only.

"So, what is that you want me to search for?" (Ragnok)

"It's not exactly search as it is to just keep an eye and ear open for information on VERY rare magical beasts and herbs. I am looking for things that are usually only spoken of through word of mouth." (Magus)

We were sitting on the office's very comfortable couch, having some tea, and discussing the terms of our business agreement.

"Ah, I would take it that you are a researcher?" (Ragnok)

"Of a sort, yes, I am also a collector of sorts, and it is challenging to get information that is not spoken of outside of their areas." (Magus)

"I understand, it is not my business what the purpose of such a thing is. We have an extensive information network, and I will have weekly reports sent to you with a list of what we can find. How much Acromantula silk did you say you had?" (Ragnok)

From there, we negotiated the amount of silk I would send over yearly.

The reason I set up this deal was mostly just a whim. I'm going to relax for a bit in Hogwarts, but I want to keep up the search for anything I can milk from this world.

And all it cost me is some free silk from my spider shadows.

"One last thing, this is only my curiosity speaking, but when we fought, I felt like you were restricted in a sense. I know you were not using magic, but why did it still feel like that?"

'Ah, I may have enhanced reflexes, but after the Maturation, my older form took the core of my mind. Now when I fight, I still move as if my body was larger, but my reflexes allow me to adjust, so it does not look awkward.'

I exchanged looks with the girls, and they nodded. I already won my respect amongst the goblins, and it doesn't make much difference if they know a small secret for a few years.

"I told you once before Ragnok, not everything is always as it seems."

As I was speaking, I took off the illusion ring and returned to my full size.

Ragnok's eyes widened before he started laughing.

"HAHAHA! I have a feeling life is going to get interesting with you around." (Ragnok)

***Line Break***

The next few weeks flew by.

The day after our public appearance, the article Skeeter wrote made the front page.

**[Big News!**

**The new Lord Peverell!**

**Hello readers, this is Rita Skeeter here to bring you news of Lord Peverell.**

**The Lord has come out into the public and set up a meeting with Cornelius Fudge and Amelia Bones to give his views on the wizarding world. **

**The Lord asked me to come to the meeting to record an interview to share with you all!**

**Along as a witness was Lord Black, who you may remember was saved by Lord Peverell in his hour of need after that horrible situation with Azkaban. **

**Here are some of the questions we had time for.**

…**..Lord Peverell, where has the Peverell line been all these years, and why have you decided to come out into the public eye?**

**Well Rita, the previous Lord Peverell before me, had actually passed away centuries ago. Before the time of his death, he set up an ancient spell that acted in a similar way to how Hogwarts finds its students.**

**The spell would scan close to half of Europe for a child with certain qualities. These qualities included a certain level of magical talent, having no living family, being around a certain age, and a few others.**

**Once a child was found, they would be apparated to Peverell Island, where they would have to choose to take on a life and death inheritance test. If they decided not to, then they would be obliviated and sent back to where they were found. **

**This spell was set up centuries before many of our current laws were set into place and therefore has not broken any law since there was no one to supervise it. **

**When I was five, I was found, and I chose to take the test.**

**The reason for my public appearance is that due to tradition, a Lord should have spent at least a few years in a magical institution. **

**Seeing as I am currently eleven, I was invited to Hogwarts for the year. **

…**Eleven?! Lord, you look as if you are around fifteen, and even then, you have a robust stature. Why is that?**

**Ah, yes, you see, around a thousand years ago, the wizarding world was a much fiercer place. There were many dangers and a lot less organization that we have today. **

**The Peverell's were one of many houses that believed a strong body and a sharp mind make a true wizard or witch. **

**My house does not except those of a weak body or mind. You must look forward and grow, not stop and stagnate.**

**Just as many pureblood families, the Peverell's family bloodline was special. It was one that promoted magical and physical growth but would drain you dry if you do not train. **

**The so-called carrot and stick analogy if you will. **

**Therefore, I have been training on both sides since the age of five and am much stronger in both body and mind. **

…**.Fascinating! A true paragon of a wizarding family. What do you plan to do now that you are out in public? **

**I wish to learn, I shall take up my schooling at Hogwarts as well as attend to my duties as a Lord, and when I graduate in seven years, I will take up an active role in the magical world and MAKE IT GREAT AGAIN!**

…**.Truly Inspirational, now I understand that you are already married? How did this happen at your age?**

**Funny story actually. The Peverell's had many training locations around the world to test themselves with real challenges. **

**It was when I undertook some of them that I ran into the fierce and strong-willed women I came to love. **

**They are witches of just as much talent as I, and we spent a few years together before we realized we could not be separated, and I asked them to stand by my side for the rest of my life. **

…**.Wow! It is just like a real novel! Those with strong magic have always been known to be very mature from a young age. It is rare but not unheard of for such a young marriage to happen. **

**Now just a few more questions…... ]**

From there, I answered a few more pointless questions to keep the public off my back at least until graduation, and I will be long gone before that time.

The public opinion seems to be overwhelmingly positive.

During the meeting with Fudge and Amelia, I brought to their attention the ownership the Peverell's possess over Azkaban and the Dementors as well as my hypothesis for why the Dementors went bat shit crazy.

They were made to be executioners and not torturers. By prolonging the execution and having them feed on prisoners slowly, they were slowly driving them mad, and eventually, one snapped and caused a chain reaction.

Of course, this was complete bullshit, but Tom was upset with the current state of the island, so I felt the least I could do for him was put it into order.

My words to Fudge were: "It's a good thing you didn't do something stupid like placing them near innocents or a magical school, can you imagine the catastrophe it would cause?"

Amelia scoffed at the very idea, but Fudge grew incredibly pale. I did a mind sweep and found that Umbridge and Lucius had been whispering into his ear to do just that for years!

The third movie was not a spontaneous move but one of years of careful planning on their part.

In the end, I agreed to continue letting them use the prison with a few conditions.

The prison was to be cleaned at least once a year (with magic), and only a handful of Dementors were to stay awake as guards and not torturers while the rest were to be placed in status until they are needed.

Fudge readily agreed while Amelia was giving him a severe stare about why he could have been so nervous.

Anyway, with my public appearance out of the way, the girls and I went back to our regular routine, which involved training, relaxing, having island shaking sex, and killing spiders.

Then the day for Hogwarts came.

***Line Break***

**Peverell Island:**

**Sep 1st, 1987:**

**Magus POV:**

'Man, its been almost twenty chapter…I mean almost five and a half years since I died and came here.'

The Harry Potter world seemed so small and straightforward on paper and in the movies, but when you enter it, you realize that the entire series was just a tiny corner of the world.

Americans barely even knew about a snake faced dark Lord named voldy.

I asked one guy when I went to New York, and he asked me if that was the child sex offender type of 'dark' wizard. Seeing as there was no harm in dumping more shit on Riddle, I just nodded and walked away.

My attention was brought back to my mansion when it gave off a sad mana pulse as if sensing my departure.

"Don't worry big guy, we will back real soon." (Magus)

"Magus, it's time to go." (Akame)

The girls approached me, and I nodded. I took their hands, and shadow traveled to outside the forbidden forest.

'And so, it begins.'

***Line Break***

**Hogwarts:**

**Sep 1st, 1987:**

"So….do you see a doorbell?" (Magus)

"I thought the door was open year-round?" (Bella)

"Didn't they walk up to a closed-door in the first movie?" (Yoru)

"Making a showy entrance." (Akame)

Seeing as we were allowed to skip the train, we just apparated over and walked up to the front door. The only problem was….it was closed….

"Well, if Hagrid's knock got someone's attention, then let's try it that way." (Magus)

I took a quick look around, and seeing the coast was clear, I partially summoned one of my Giants.

"Yo, big guy, just gently knock of the door twice and immediately disappear." (Magus)

It grunted and nodded its head.

"Ha! It's the world's first 'ding dong ditch' with a Giant!" (Yoru)

We shared a laugh at that and waited.

{Boom} {Boom}

A minute later, the door cracked open, and a drunk looking old man appeared.

I will never forget the first words I heard straight from the mouth of the famous Albus Dumbledore.

"I already told you damn loan sharks! I CAN'T PAY THIS MONTH! One more trip to the casino, and I will get you your money!"

He immediately started shouting without properly looking at us.

". . . . . "

"Pft." (Yoru)

"Hahahahaha! Oh god, that's perfect!" (Yoru)

We all fell silent until Yoru was the first to lose her shit, then we all followed her.

Hearing laughter instead of the usual death threats, Dumbledore looked up and paled.

"*Cough* I would take it that you are not here for the money." (Albus)

"*Pft* No, *Pft* no, we are not." (Magus)

Trying to keep a straight face was not easy at this moment.

"Trick or treaters?" (Albus)

"Dude, just how much do you love candy?" (Magus)

"Candy is the food of the gods!" (Albus)

"Wasn't that supposed to be Ramen?" (Akame)

"Blasphemy! You're a heathen!" (Albus)

'''What did he call our sweet Akame!?''' (Magus + Bella + Yoru)

Just as we were about to mercilessly rip apart this old man piece by piece, the door to the castle slammed open.

{BOOM}

"What the hell is taking you so long to answer the door Albus?!" (McGonagall)

A wild Professor McGonagall appeared!

"It is good to see you again professor." (Magus)

"Lord Peverell? Ah, we were expecting you a few hours later." (McGonagall)

"My apologies, it seemed easier to handle things before the place gets busy." (Magus)

"No worries, none at all, come along now. Albus, go and do something useful, AND no, that does not mean run off to Hogsmede for a few hours before the students show up."

We entered the castle and left a sulking old man behind.

"So, that was Albus Dumbledore?" (Bella)

*Sigh*

"He was a great man once, but age has caught up to him I'm afraid. He is still a good headmaster, but he has begun to have strange habits like drinking and gambling in recent years. I feel like I am taking care of a child who never left home after graduating."

'This…is an interesting development. To be honest, I didn't try to research the guy. I have seen him a few times over the years, but I never interacted with him beyond stunning him and taking the elder wand…..SHIT….The elder wand must have been how he stayed sane for so long!'

In the movies, he died at the same time he lost his wand, so the effect of him losing it was never shown.

'He was probably relying on it to keep his mind together. Well…oops I guess, I don't exactly feel bad about it though.'

I exchanged looks with the girls, and we all understood the situation, then we collectively shrugged and just kept walking.

"The other students will not be here for another seven hours, so let's get you settled. We prepared your room on the sixth floor, which is the floor where teachers have their own rooms.

Your welcome to customize it at your leisure.

As we discussed Magus, your schedule will be with the first years, and seeing that only you enrolled, your wives will simply follow you if they wish to join a class.

All the teachers already know of your situation and will not give you or dock points for your actions.

You are an adult by law, and you must act like one. Therefore, if you cause an incident, it could have legal consequences, am I understood?"

'She is not exactly intimidating when I spend every day around three alpha females, but she has been very kind, so I don't wish to be rude to her.'

"Yes ma'am. Also, as you know, I will join the main hall for the main events, but for the majority of the year, I will be eating in my room. The amount of training I do requires a very specific diet that my house-elves are not going to relinquish to others."

'And I do not want to sit with a bunch of children or eat the food I was offered by my friend who asked me to deal with the spiders.

They use butter on everything! They eat the same exact unhealthy food every day! And what the hell is pumpkin juice?!

I tried it one time at home, and Gol and Sil threw a tantrum about how wasteful it was to use a pumpkin in such a way. Not to mention the death threats my girls gave if I tried to make them drink it again, it was disgusting!'

"While I am not happy that you won't be able to socialize, I can understand your unique case. At least you have these three wonderful witches to keep you on a straight path."

'Woman, you should see some of the shit we get up to when we're having fun or sex or both.'

"Of course Professor." (Bella)

'That innocent smile shows your true colors Bella.'

"The guy can't put his pants on in the morning without us." (Yoru)

'That's because you keep taking them off Yoru!'

"Mn, he needs daily head pats." (Akame)

'…I won't deny that one, ever since we all transformed, we all love affectionate actions.'

"Good, now, Magus, would you like to be sorted early or would you like to wait for the other first years." (McGonagall)

"I don't feel like making a scene, so let's get it out of the way. Albus can make an announcement of my placement during dinner."

"That's fine, and Lord Peverell, in private, it is fine to refer to us teachers by name, but in public, our titles are required to retain a certain amount of reputation. So, do not call Albus by his name in public." (McGonagall)

"No problem professor." (Magus)

We arrived at the room on the sixth floor.

'It's a good thing I can just shadow travel everywhere, this place is huge.'

"This will be your room, customize it as you wish, there are space expansion charms to make areas larger if necessary. I shall go and get the sorting hat and come back."

She walked off, and we entered.

It was a nice and cozy place, stone walls with oil lamps, carpeted floors along the paths and by the furniture, a staircase leading to a loft with a skylight, a fireplace with some couches and chairs, a dining table, and a couple connected rooms for sleeping and washing.

All in all, it was a great place to stay for a few years.

That is….if we didn't have other plans.

"Using fire and oil lamps is fine when necessary, but it's really annoying to rely on daily." (Yoru)

"_Lumos_." (Magus)

"Thanks love." (Yoru)

"No problem." (Magus)

A few years into this world, I wanted to make a way to keep using mana in my daily life, so I went simple and used the basic light spell '_Lumos_' and then combined it with the Skyrim spell "_Magelight_" which creates a temporary ball of light, and created a light spell that launches balls of light around a room that continues as long as you supply it with mana.

{Knock Knock}

There was a knock at the door, the professor returned with the hat.

"I hope you are enjoying the room, it is up to the same standard as a teacher's personal room…..what are those lights?"

It's always fun to see a confused look on a teachers face.

"It's lovely professor, thank you for accepting my requirements, and this is a modified _Lumos_ spell I created, much more efficient, right?"

"It is a marvelous idea! *Groan* All the long nights of paperwork using torchlight was giving me far too many headaches, I must ask you to teach me this spell.

As for the requirements, It's fine, I am actually happy to see someone with the courage to stand up for what they want without being an arrogant twit.

Anyone with a backbone now days is usually arrogant to the bone and for the wrong reasons." (McGonagall)

"Thank you professor, now let's get the sorting done."

"Indeed, here you go."

She handed me the hat, and I put it on.

*** Hat and Magus Mental Conversation * **

'Well, well, what do we have here?'

'You're not going to tell me you are my father, right? Because I have been through that already and I did not get the force.'

'Oh? If you know that joke, then you can't be normal. It has not been made in this world yet.'

'This world? You know about the multiverse?!'

'Keke, child, I am a very special existence.

When Ravenclaw made me, she re-used a material she found that was dropped into the world by a passing cultivator. His name was 'Senior White,' and he accidentally caused a dimensional accident by forgetting the item he dropped.

The result was that every version of this world had the same hat come into existence, and we are all connected.' (AN: SENIOR WHITE ARRIVES! If you do not know who this man is, your life is incomplete.)

'Senior white was here?! Shit, I don't want to die! You don't have his curse, right!?'

'Keke, you should be fine, now how about giving me access to your mind, it's not every day I meet someone who understands how big the world really is.'

'Ok, but I'm still restricting most of it.'

'Just a small amount is fine.'

The hat might be trustworthy, but you don't tell everyone your secrets for no real reason.

*** End Mental Conversation * **

"You possess qualities of all the houses, where would you like to be placed?" (Hat)

McGonagall gave me an expectant look.

"Let's keep it simple, put me in _." (Magus)

"_ it is, it was wonderful speaking to you Magus." (Hat)

"Same here, I will stop by to have a chat every now and then." (Magus)

"Good, I will come back in a few hours to get you before the students arrive." (McGonagall)

"Thank you again for everything professor, I hope it will be a fun few years." (Magus)

"Stay out of trouble, and there will be no issues, enjoy settling in." (McGonagall)

As soon as the door closed, Yoru spoke up.

"Ok, enough playing around, let's go already." (Yoru)

"Yeah, this was important but kind of boring." (Bella)

"Mn, I want lunch." (Akame)

"Sheesh, we just had to set up our foundation, we can play around now. Tom." (Magus)

"Yes sir." (Tom)

Tom appeared silently, like usual.

"Please arrange this room like a lounge, we will head out for now." (Magus)

"Right away sir." (Tom)

I grabbed the girls and shadow traveled to our destination.

***Line Break***

**Peverell Mansion:**

We appeared in the courtyard, and the mansion hummed in happiness.

"See, I told you we would not be gone long." (Magus)

That's right, why the FUCK would I live in Hogwarts for the next five-six years when I have my own beautiful and sentient mansion.

"I left a Kneazle and my shadow puppet behind, if anyone knocks, I'll deal with it." (Magus)

"Good, I'm going to jump into the hot springs." (Yoru)

Yoru raced off.

"Lunch." (Akame)

Akame walked off to have an early lunch to prepare for lunch.

"Do you want to spar for a bit?" (Bella)

"Sure, why not." (Magus)

And so, we lived happily ever after.

~THE END~

**(AN: I'm JK, read the author notes.) **

***Line Break***

**Author notes: **

**Hey guys, a few notes for you. **

**One, I am putting up a vote for which house Magus will enter. IT DOES NOT make a huge difference in the novel. I will just change up the jokes. Go with the usual Gryffin route and be a house mascot as a lion, Go with raven and make a fun friendship with Flitwick, take the unusual Hufflepuff route "Sugar, Spice, and everything nice," I won't take the Slytherin route since there are too many fanfics with OC MC's who go there. **

**Two, if you guys have any cool magical beasts or magical cultivation world herbs you like, throw it my way, and if I like it, I will have Ragnok randomly "Find" information on it. **

**Three, I want to create a FREE patre*n or Discord to start uploading fan art for the novel. I don't know how to use Discord, but I can try to learn. **

**Four, I am going to start recommending at least two novels/fanfic that I personally enjoyed each chapter. **

**Five, THE DIRECTION OF THE NOVEL FOR HOGWARTS. Basically, it's mostly for fun, so there will be a lot of Magus and the girl's slice of life moments, battles with the spiders, messing with students and teachers at Hogwarts, and some minor stuff I might spontaneously think of to throw in. **

**EACH year of Hogwarts will be between one to two chapters in length until the tournament. I will only change it up a bit if I get an idea I really want to add. **

***Line Break***

**Novel Recommendation: **

**Fanfiction website:**

**"Harry-Stu Gamer by zed019" – one of my favorite Gary Stu crackfic novels. **

**Webnovel Website: **

**"Bleached Multiverse by Coraulten" – Ichigo is reborn in DXD, and within a few chapters, he gets a special grandfather by the name of "Zelretch!" who sends him to collect a peerage through the multiverse while fucking with the entire world for shits and giggles. **

**"Naruto's Chat Group by EternalBliss4U" – If you enjoyed "Cultivation chat group," then you will love this one.**

**I have a long list, stay tuned.**


	20. Hogwarts Year 1: Part 1

**Author notes: Hey guys! I got my mojo back. Here is the first chapter for the day, the second one should be out later tonight. **

**I decided where to place Magus for houses. **

**The first year will only be two chapters. **

**I created a Patre*n page with public access that I will upload fan art I find to. Just search for my Profile name.**

**And a small side note: Since starting this fanfic, 97.4% of my commenters have been super cool and helpful, while the rest were usual trolls. **

**Yesterday some dude tried to bash my fanfic as stupid and how I should write things, so I ignored him, and five other trolls popped up.**

**Do they have a social group for trolls or something? **

**"Guys! This author won't do what I want in their novel! Let's cyber attack him and make him kill himself!" (Unmotivated person with a lot of things to insult others to make them feel better about life)**

**"YEAH!" (Grunts)**

**Jokes aside, it's trolls like these people who destroy the joy and motivation of new authors. So many great novels and fanfics have been dropped due to these people. **

**If you find one, burn them with fire! **

**One of my novel recommendations is about a Troll Hunter lol.**

**Anyway, enjoy! **

"Somebody speaking."

'Somebody thinking.'

"_Spells_" and "_Messages_"

"**Alerts**."

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter, solo leveling, overlord, bleach, akame ga kill, danmachi, pokemon, one-piece, CCG, Toriko, or any other anime/novel/manga that I may use.**

Previously:

_"Do you want to spar for a bit?" (Bella)_

_"Sure, why not." (Magus)_

_And so, we lived happily ever after. _

Present:

**Hogwarts Year 1 Part 1 **

**Hogwarts:**

**One hour before the train arrives:**

We came back to the castle when the professor came to collect us and bring us to the main hall. She wanted to introduce us to the rest of the staff.

"So, professor, how many teachers are currently teaching at this school?" (Magus)

"It varies from year to year, but this year we have a total of thirteen teachers as well as our groundskeeper and janitor. They do not always join the main hall for their meals much like yourself, but they come for the events, here we are now." (McGonagall)

Entering the main hall, I took a look around at one of the most iconic images of this world.

It was a giant dining room, what did you expect?

There was a raised, long, horizontal table at the far end that was for the teachers. Extending from in front of the teachers were four tables extending to the entrance of the hall.

The ceiling was enchanted to show the scenery outside, and there were hundreds of floating candles as well as banners for each of the four houses.

'How much money do they spend every year on candles? They probably go through thousands every year.'

Along the walls were braziers with fire lighting up the majority of the hall.

Walking up to the teacher's table, which was filled with an assortment of people, Professor McGonagall got everyone's attention.

"*Cough! * Everyone, I would like to introduce you to our guest for the next few years, Lord Peverell and his wives, Bella, Yoru, and Akame."

They were already informed of us in advance, but we still got a mix of reactions.

Some were astonished at our older physical appearance, some were curious, some polite, and a few scoffs and frowns.

I even heard Dumbledore whisper, "Ah! It's those fake loan shark blasphemers," but it seems everyone is used to him because he was mostly ignored.

The most ecstatic was Professor Flitwick, the Charms professor who was a part goblin. He bounced over and introduced himself.

"It is an honor to meet you Lord Peverell. I am the professor of charms, Flitwick, as well as the head of house for Ravenclaw. I have heard about your match at Gringotts, and I am delighted to have a warrior such as yourself join us." (Flitwick)

**(AN: For all you grammar nazi's, 'honor' is correct American English. 'Honour' is proper British English. The same thing with 'Ax' and 'Axe.') **

I shook his hand and gave him a smile.

"Thank you professor, if you have the time, we should spar every now and then, we should make sure you don't lose your edge while teaching."

'By the time I am done, you won't leave your room in the morning without your ax.'

"Of course! I don't usually have the opportunity these days, but it would be a pleasure."

"You two can discuss this later. Next, we have the heads of the house for Hufflepuff and Slytherin, Professors Sprout, and Snape respectfully. Sprout teachers herbology and Snape teaches Potions."

They stepped forward, and Sprout spoke up.

"It is nice to meet you young man, I hope you take your studies seriously, but Flitwick, but what did you mean when you called him a warrior?" (Sprout)

"Oh, not many outside of the goblins know this, but young Lord Peverell here dueled the head manager of Gringotts in a warriors battle without magic, and they both slew a troll using just their physical ability." (Flitwick)

*Gasp* (Teachers)

"Yes, I was there for the event, and while shocking, I must say he is truly skilled in combat." (McGonagall)

"*Scoff* Wizards shouldn't be running around waving weapons like barbarians, it is beneath us." (Snape)

Snape stepped forward and tried to look down on me, but he made one massive mistake, he made eye contact and tried to read my mind.

"AH!" (Snape)

'You really think you are ready for the horrors that an army of Gengar's can provide? My owl would spit on you.'

Snape fell backward in fear, and before anyone could do anything, I spoke up.

"Professor Snape, I am not sure if you are aware, but attempting to use Legilimency on a Lord is a serious crime."

*Gasp* (Teachers)

When he sent out a crude probe, I allowed him into the entrance of my labyrinth, and while he was getting tormented by my defenses, I swept his mind.

'Holy shit, this dude has serious problems. Well, if I want to get him off my back, then I know how to do it.'

Turns out, the guy had a bad case of ED, and only lily potter could make him get it up.

While McGonagall was dealing with Snape, Akame started writing something on a piece of paper and showed it to the others who began laughing. I took a look and saw:

**[ Hogwarts *Gasp* counter. **

**#: 26**

**Time: two minutes.]**

I did my best to keep a straight face while McGonagall spoke up.

"Lord Peverell, I am incredibly sorry for his actions, I will make sure it does not happen again."

"No harm done Professor, he didn't take more than a few steps into my defenses anyway. I just hope this was a chance action and not something of a normal reflex of his." (Magus)

McGonagall and a few others paled at that.

"Right, I will stay on top of it. Why don't we move along with the introductions?

After the heads of the houses, we have:

Professor Babbling for Ancient Runes.

Professor Sinistra for Astronomy.

Professor Quirrell for Muggle Studies. (AN: He became the DADA teacher in 1991)

Professor Hooch for Broom Flying.

Professor Vector for Arithmancy.

Professor Binns for History, and yes, he is a ghost.

Professor Trelawney for Divination.

Professor Rakepick for DADA. (AN: 1987 – 89 teacher)

Professor Kettleburn for Care of Magical Creatures. (Hagrid become this in 1993)

Hagrid, our Keeper of Keys and Grounds.

And Filch, our janitor." (McGonagall)

As she introduced them, they stepped forward, and we shook hands.

Some of them were interesting.

Binns used to be a living teacher for history, but he fell asleep in front of the staffroom fire one day, died, then got up to teach, leaving his body behind.

Rakepick was a world-famous Curse-Breaker that came when she was offered the job and left for unknown reasons.

Hooch looked like the child between a tree branch and a raisin.

Vector was really hot, but I am already a very happy man, so I didn't do anything. It had nothing to do with the burning eyes staring at me from behind, none at all.

Quirrell still had a stutter, but it was nowhere as bad as the movie version when he was possessed.

Kettleburn was actually a pretty cool guy, he ends up retiring after losing most of his limbs. Maybe I could gift him some armor?

Trelawney tried to tell me about my death, but as the son of death with a minor death divinity, she just stared at her cup in confusion and freaked everyone out by attempting to pull out what little hair she had with her own hands.

Finally, Hagrid was a gentle-looking guy, I wasn't sure how much he really understood about the forest, but he wanted to help where he could. And Filch just kind of stood there and stayed quiet.

"Now that everyone has been introduced, I would like to talk to you about an offer that we discussed after your sorting." (McGonagall)

"An offer?" (Magus)

"Yes, you see, you have a very unique situation, and while you have the rights as a true Lord, it might create some issues for the students. In this day and age, the privileges a Lord has, has not been put into use and the students may complain. So, we thought of a solution.

Lord Peverell, when Hogwarts was built, the student body was much more united. A few generations after that, the house competition came into play as a sort of morale booster for students, but in the last few decades, it has become a divisor for the students.

You have qualities of all four houses, and with such unique circumstances, we would like to ask you to be a Prefect of sorts for all of Hogwarts houses.

You will not have any duties as you will be busy with your own things, but it would show the students that you are something of a guest or staff member who is not part of any individual house." (McGonagall)

'So, they want to play it safe and make me a neutral student, so no one complains about my privileges. It gives me even more freedom to do as I wish without having to do the actual job, so why not?'

I would come to regret this decision.

"Sure thing, it will most likely make it easier to explain things to them."

"Wonderful, since you will only be here rarely, we can offer you four seats at the staff table." (Flitwick)

"Ah, that makes things easier for me, thank you." (Magus)

After that, we made some small talk.

Sprout was interested in my herbology knowledge.

Snape was avoiding looking at me.

McGonagall was giving Hagrid some final instructions to go collect the first years.

Dumbledore was….asleep…

And Flitwick was playing with my version of the 'Lumos' spell that I told him about.

Meanwhile, the girls pulled me aside for a discussion.

"Magus, are you sure you wanted to accept that position?" (Bella)

"What's the harm in it?" (Magus)

"Well, you don't have to do anything, but now everyone will look at you as a role model, and they will come to you with all their problems." (Yoru)

"I raised a flag, didn't I?" (Magus)

"Mn." (Akame)

Akame patted my head.

"*Sigh* it's fine, at least this way, we can avoid stupid questions."

Just then, McGonagall spoke up to all of us.

"Everyone, let's take our seats, the students have arrived."

'Let's get this over with. Hopefully, it will be interesting.'

***Line Break***

**That night:**

**Hogwarts bedroom:**

"That was terrifying." (Magus)

I was shivering.

"All that wasted food….." (Akame)

Akame was sulking.

"Don't feel bad Akame, I wouldn't want to put that stuff in my body." (Bella)

Bella was having tea.

"At least there were a few interesting moments." (Yoru)

Yoru was laying on my lap.

We just sat down to relax after the opening dinner for the year.

The students came in, the first years came in, the first years got sorted, I recognized a few of them, I pulled a small prank, we restrained Akame from eating the extremely unhealthy food, the diner ended, Dumbledore flipped his mental switch and gave a pre-recorded opening message that gets repeated every year, I got introduced, and then I proceeded to shake in terror while Bella and Yoru had some fun.

A few critical notes in that:

In this universe, the first years included Cedric Diggory, the Weasley twins, Nymphadora Tonks, and Lee Jordan.

Turns out, that robe color changing spell for the first years is a two-way spell. Each robe has a receiving spell set into the fabric by the designer, and Dumbledore has a small keypad on his chair to change the robes to the correct color and make it seem very magical to all the students. Seeing a great opportunity, when no one was looking, I switched around the keys, and Dumbledore didn't notice until McGonagall coughed very loudly and tried to fix the situation. It was hilarious to watch.

To avoid being seen not eating, we cast a small illusion spell over the four of us that some teachers noticed but didn't really care about.

When the time for the speech came, Dumbledore flipped some kind of mental switch because he stood up with that annoying twinkle spell he does for his eyes, and gave his usual spiel about welcoming the new students, things that are banned, staying away from the forbidden forest, etc.

He got to introducing me, and I was surprised that no one spoke up to question my privileges and call them unfair. No, something much worse happened…..

I found out that I have….. fangirls…...and a few fanboys….*Shudder*

They started going crazy, wanting an autograph, and asking questions about the interview I had with Skeeter. It seemed my popularity was a bit or a lot higher than I expected.

I did my best to smile and stay silent, but I was shuddering on the inside.

Akame was sulking over the wasted food and didn't pay attention, but Bella and Yoru were having a blast at sending killing intent and staring down the most vocal fangirls and a single fanboy who tried to throw his shirt at me. Some of them had parents in the ministry and found out I was an Animagus, they were begging for me to transform, but I wisely retreated, saying it was late.

"I changed my mind, we are leaving this place and never coming back." (Magus)

"Now, now, Mr. Hogwarts Prefect, you can't just run away." (Bella)

"Watch me." (Magus)

Although I said that, I wasn't really going anywhere.

"Is it that bad?" (Akame)

'Oh, Akame broke out of her depression.'

"Bad? Love, fangirls are bad enough that it became the worst fears of some of the most badass men in anime history!

Itachi Uchiha, one of the greatest of the badass ways, would disappear at the slightest sign of a fangirl.

Minato Namikaze, the fastest man of a chakra filled ninja world, was so afraid of his wife that the first sign of a fangirl made him faster than his fight with the future Raikage.

Naruto punched a literal goddess in the face by shocking her with fanboys!

Fangirls and boys are a scourge!

I wonder if it's too late to change my image to be like Hajime and shoot anyone who annoys me with a gun loaded with rubber bullets." (Magus)

"Yes, yes it is. (Yoru + Bella)

"*Sigh* Fine, whatever, let's go home and have a real dinner before Akame starts cutting people." (Magus)

When Akame is denied her food for no good reason, she demands blood.

I shadow traveled us back home.

***Line Break***

The first few days were manageable.

I went to the classes, the teachers only asked me to demonstrate if they needed an example done, I helped out a few students with the class assignments, and it was pretty simple stuff.

There were a few funny scenes.

**Flashback:**

**Transfiguration class:**

When it comes to classes, I get passed around a lot for the houses so that no one feels like I favor a particular one.

I had this class with the Griffins and the Puffs.

As it was the first class, McGonagall did her usual thing of staring at students as a black cat.

I brought Yoru with me in her black cat form, and she joined McGonagall on her desk.

Now two black cats were staring at students.

I sat next to Nymphadora Tonks.

"Hello."

"Ah! Lord Peverell."

"Just Magus is fine in school."

"Oh, um, it's nice to meet you Magus, my name is Tonks."

"It's a pleasure, Tonks."

"Hey, um, is it true that you healed Uncle Sirius?"

"Yup, Sirius is one lucky guy, he just washed ashore my island, and my house-elf picked him up."

"Thank you for that, after he returned, he welcomed my mother back into the Black family along with my father and me."

"Its no problem, it's hard to not like the guy. And congratulations, the Black family could use the members, haha. I actually recall Sirius mentioning you, something about a special family trait."

"Yeah! I'm a Metamorphagus, it's a talent that appears a few times in a century."

"You know, I have a theory on what a Metamorphagus is, but I never tried to research deep into it."

"Oh? Most magical's just accept it as a bloodline talent."

"That's a foolish idea, as soon as you close a train of thought, the research ends."

"So, what's your idea then?"

"Well, you know about Animagus's right?"

She nodded

"Well, it's my theory that a natural-born Metamorphagus is, in fact, someone who has a human Animagus form and the said wizard or witch connected with their form in the womb.

It has been documented that a few children in history have transformed into Animagus's at very young ages by accident."

I felt something brush against me and looked down to see a black cat, thinking it was just Yoru, I absentmindedly began petting it and continuing my conversation with Tonks.

"I have never thought of it like that. Most people believe an Animagus form has to be an animal."

"Humans are animals you know? We eat, defecate, and procreate, just like the rest of them."

Tonks blushed at those words, and suddenly I felt something was very wrong.

'Why did I feel a chill crawl down my spine?'

I looked around to see…..the fangirls staring at me, but that wasn't it, so I continued my search.…and the cat I knew to be Yoru because of her golden eyes sitting down on the teacher's desk and staring at me in amusement.

'Wait? If Yoru is there, then….?'

I looked down, and the cat I was petting was giving me a deadpan look.

I kept a straight face while internally thinking:

'Shhhhiiitttt.'

"Oh! Is that your cat?! Can I pet him!" (Tonks)

"Tonks, wait!" (Magus)

Before I could stop her, Tonks already had the cat in her embrace.

I facepalmed.

"Where did you get him! He is so cute!"

"Tonks…that's a female."

"Oh! I'm sorry!"

"And that is also your teacher."

"Eh?"

She paused her petting and looked down to see the cold eyes of a black cat. She paled.

"My cat is over there on the desk, sorry about that professor." (Magus)

Yoru jumped over to me and started rubbing her head against me.

'I will deal with you later.'

McGonagall jumped off the desk and transformed back. She gave off a majestic air that erased any shame from the last few minutes.

"Nymphadora, I will let this go on account of your ignorance, don't let it happen again." (McGonagall)

"Yes ma'am!" (Tonks)

'The professor would make a great drill instructor.'

"Lord Peverell, I came over due to the topic of your discussion with Nymphadora, and I must say I am intrigued about it. I can't help but wonder why no one thought of that before." (McGonagall)

"Like I said before professor, once a train of thought is closed by those who can't think outside of the box, the research ends." (Magus)

She nodded at that.

"Indeed, I believe that is a wise look on things. *Cough* and I must say you have a high skill in petting." (McGonagall)

'Did I just see this old woman blush?'

"Yes, well, I have a VERY needy and affectionate cat of my own." (Magus)

We both looked at Yoru, who was on my shoulder.

"Yes, I can see that." (Mc G) **(AN: On purpose)**

***Line Break***

Then there was flying class where I avoided the rival cliché.

Since I was already able to fly and I was NEVER putting a broomstick between my toned ass cheeks, I sat out and was not planning on returning after the first lesson.

"What's wrong Peverell? Afraid to fly?" (Slytherin Grunt #1)

Some kid from Slytherin called me out.

"You are Slytherin Grunt #1, right?" (Magus)

"That's right! I am….NO! Who the hell is that supposed to be! My name is Maven Puree, a member of a real pureblood family!" (Slytherin Grunt #1) (AN: Made this family up)

"Right, right, Mr. Grunt, please step off to the side for a moment."

He looked pissed but still did it.

"Look, I see no need to embarrass you in front of your fellow students and cause you to take more daring actions to oppose me and be a nuisance in the future. I will show you my reason for not joining the class, and then you shall not attempt to antagonize me again, and we will not have any issues, savvy?"

He looked confused but still nodded his head like a good grunt.

I took a jump and stood on air a few feet off the ground.

"This is why I have no need for this class."

The grunt looked stunned, but I made one mistake. I didn't go far enough from the crowd of students.

"KYA! Look at the Lord!" (Fangirl #1)

"He is so awesome! (#2)

"Dreamy! (#3)

"I want him to hold me and fly like that!" (Fanboy #1)

I did what my ninja senpai's had done before and vanished from the area with a calm look on my face.

But on the inside, I was only thinking one thing.

'FFFUUUCCCKKKKK!'

***Line Break***

Potions class was pretty simple.

Snape was too afraid to be arrogant in front of me.

**(AN: In a lot of novels, the MC will bitch slap someone, and then the next chapter the bitch slapped character comes back in full peacock strutting fashion. WHY?!)**

The guy was a dick, but I was curious about what would happen if I fixed his little problem. Would he chill out a bit?

After class, I approached him.

"Lord Peverell i-is there something y-you need?" (Snape)

'Great, it's another Quirrell.'

"Snape, while your attack didn't really bother me that much due to you not really getting that far. You must understand what the dangers of Legilimency are, right?" (Magus)

He paled even further than I thought his pasty white self could.

"Those who e-enter someone e-else's mind can easily have their own mind r-read." (Snape)

"Indeed, now I don't really want anything from you, I am actually here to offer you something for a little problem I couldn't help but notice you had." (Magus)

'EW! I don't want to see Snape blushing in shame! This sight gets the #4 spot on the worst things I have seen in this world!

'What was #1 again? I only remember the blood-soaked lands and endless giant ant corpses.' **(AN: Refer to Year 5: Part 3)**

"I thought it was uncurable?" (Snape)

"Snape, we live in a magical world, anything is possible. The Peverell's had a recipe for this condition, and seeing as I have a few wives, I was pleased to learn it for any possible future issues, as a man." (Magus)

I saw hope ignite in his eyes.

'So, he really has been in despair about it this whole time.'

"Truly?! Lord Peverell, I will do anything to have such a thing." (Snape)

"It's fine, it's fine, just take an oath to keep silent about it, and go get laid man, you have been a dick to these kids for years." (Magus)

"Well….I admit having potions class in the dungeons was going a bit too far…" (Snape)

I gave him a deadpan look.

"You think?" (Magus)

After curing his ED, Hogwarts saw a whole new Snape in its halls.

***Line Break***

I left Muggle Studies within three minutes of the class starting.

'Do they really think the world is still mainly using horse-drawn carriages, and peasants make up the majority of the populace? Well, maybe in some places but it's almost the 1990's people!'

***Line Break***

In History class, I used a spell to replace the words of Binn's textbook with dirty jokes.

I will never forget the deadpan tone in which he spoke the following words.

"Mary had a little sheep,

And with the sheep, she went to sleep.

The sheep turned out to be a Ram.

And Mary had a little lamb."

Most of the kids didn't get the joke, but a few like Cedric and Tonks were blushing while the Weasley twins were dying of laughter.

I gave them a thumbs-up, and I swear I saw hero-worship in their eyes.

Meanwhile, I was thinking:

'How does a ghost even use a textbook?'

***Line Break***

Charms became every student's favorite class now that Flitwick has taken to using my Lumos spell to make the room more magical.

I swear the place looked like a College of Winterhold lecture hall. (AN: Skyrim)

That didn't stop Flitwick and me from randomly trying to stab each other with bladed objects.

After the opening diner, I warned Flitwick that I would be testing his instincts at every opportunity, and since then, whenever we saw each other, a mini life and death battle would happen.

If I was my full height, the guy would constantly be attacking my boys.

***Line Break***

Overall, it was pretty fun, when I wasn't getting chased by herds of children asking for autographs and babies of course.

"Lord Peverell! Please transform! I want to see your majestic Lion!" (Fangirl #4)

'Don't say it like that!'

"Lord Peverell! I can't find my toad, Phillip!" (Fanboy #2)

'Who are you? Nevil?'

"Accio, Phillip." (Magus)

The toad flew in.

"OOOHHH!" (Crowd)

'Don't you people have lives?!'

"Lord Peverell! Sign my chest!" A fifth-year girl called out.

I took a second look at her while running away and paled.

'HELL NO! That's the girl that Bella confirmed was a real yandere! Run legs, RUN!'

***Line Break***

The girls came to classes sometimes when they felt like it, but they mostly did their own things.

Yoru liked walking around the castle as a cat and whispering juicy gossip into kid's ears while pretending that she was just a typical cat.

Bella was using the room of requirement to test out poisons without worrying about environmental damage.

Akame was…..well after Gol and Sil heard about the waste of food happening here, they stormed the Hogwarts kitchen and have been putting the regular house-elves through a nutrition boot camp. Akame was supervising with a great deal of intensity.

Bron apparently became best friends with Dobby when I wasn't paying attention. I caught them a few times, offering small dubs of weed to other elves and a few magical creatures.

'Great, I have the beginnings of a drug lord as a house elf.'

My owl has apparently started a cult in the owlery.

**Flashback:**

I walked into the owlery to check out the place after hearing some rumors about it.

What I found was disturbing.

My owl had apparently established dominance among the others and was currently perched on the highest branch while being fanned by the wings of other owl's and fed pieces of bacon by others.

'You know what? I didn't see anything.'

I promptly left the area.

'Nothing was seen at all.'

**Flashback End.**

Tom was still my main go-to house-elf, he dealt with the majority of my daily needs, and he picked up the weekly reports from the goblins.

***Line Break***

"Sir."

"Ah, Tom, is the new list ready?"

"Yes sir."

He handed me the report on interesting pieces of news to take notice of.

I called the girls over.

"Oh~~ is there anything interesting this week?" (Yoru)

Yoru stuck to my back like usual and looked over my shoulder.

"I am still upset about last week." (Akame)

Akame sat down between my legs and leaned back against me.

"Indeed, that was a huge waste of time." (Bella)

Bella shimmied into my side.

"These are only rumors after all. Jewel Meat was most likely a myth." (Magus)

Last week, we went on a wild goose chase in Africa for a magical elephant whose insides supposedly had natural expansion charms that were large enough for a small dungeon. The core of the place was supposed to be where all the highest quality of its meat was accumulated. (AN: Toriko!)

Akame read the report and refused to be convinced that it was a myth.

"I know they are out there. They are mocking me." (Akame)

We wisely stayed silent while she sulked and plotted bloody murder on a magical elephant and read the list.

"Only a few items this week, a talking goat, something about an apple that grants immortality guarded by a hundred-headed dragon in Greece, a thousand-year peach of serenity in the territory of giant Apes in china, and oh….a Rainbow Fruit said to create wine that sends it drinker into a blissful trance for a few minutes? This looks interesting." (Magus)

"Hmm, it says its somewhere in the Amazon rainforest of Peru and parts of Brazil, and its hoarded by groups of…..Nifflers." (Yoru)

*Groan* x 4

A Niffler is a long-snouted and black-furred platypus-like rodent creature with a deep pouch for storing treasures. They have an affinity for shiny objects and metals, and they are a skilled treasure hunter.

"Why those little bastards! You remember what happened when one of them got into our bags in Germany!" (Bella)

"Yes dear, I remember running after a tiny foot high magical creature through Munich…in my boxers and getting cat-called and eye raped by women I passed by."

"Right! And they tried to steal the bracelet you got me as a gift…" (Bella)

She started sulking, and I couldn't help but pull her in and give her a kiss.

'My lioness can be adorable sometimes.'

"So, should we go after it? It could be a great fruit to grow in our garden, and it would make a great product in the next world." (Magus)

"Let's do it, it sounds fun to go play in a jungle." (Yoru)

Yoru looked excited.

"Mn, for the food." (Akame)

Akame looked determined.

"Fine, I have a new paralyzing poison I wanted to try anyway." (Bella)

Bella….well, I feel bad for the Nifflers now.

"Ok girls, let's get suited up!" (Magus)

"Don't say that Magus, we are not a superhero team." (Bella)

"What if we use our birthday suits?" (Magus)

"Oh~~ that sounds wild and exciting!" (Yoru)

I said it as a joke, but it seems I awoke their animal instincts, their eyes lit up with desire.

'Well, it does sound kind of fun.'

***Line Break***

**Novel Recommendations:**

**You will have to google it, I read it on novelplanet: **

**Master Hunter K by 'From Hell' - a great Korean novel about a reincarnated guy in an apocalypse death game. He gets the nickname 'Troll Hunter.' A great novel. **

**Webnovel:**

**Rebirth in Bleach by DemonicPanda – Great read, check it out **

**Serpent of the Chat Group by Parasection – Hilarious death seeking novel. CCG. **

**Fanfiction:**

**Itachi, Is That A Baby? by SpoonandJohn – Naruto x Harry potter. Itachi adopts a baby harry into the Akatsuki family, and then he goes to Hogwarts.**


	21. Hogwarts Year 1: Part 2

**Author Notes: Hey guys, sorry about the delay, I was dealing with a insane troll over on Webnovel. **

**The dude didn't like something and I tried to politely tell him I was not interested in his idea's, then he proceeded to spam my reviews with low ratings, spam my comment sections in specifically the first few chapter so new readers will turn away from reading it, and then the troll spammed everyone who reviewed my novel. **

**Sometimes when you walk away from a fight, you only encourage others to push things further, and this troll is attempting to push away new readers. **

**Why does this annoy me? I write this fanfic for enjoyment, and all the positive comments and real constructive criticism from you guys have motivated me to write more and more. **

**So, it makes me sad to see new readers get pushed away because someone threw a tantrum when they did not get their toy. I myself have turned down multiple novels due to seeing reviews like this troll. **

**I don't wish to let it get to me, but it does, and it has impacted my writing, here is what I was able to get out. I will try for a better chapter tomorrow, thank you to everyone who enjoys my fanfic, and thank you to all the reviewers who wrote positive things! You guys are awesome!**

"Somebody speaking."

'Somebody thinking.'

"_Spells_" and "_Messages_"

"**Alerts.**"

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter, solo leveling, overlord, bleach, akame ga kill, danmachi, pokemon, one-piece, CCG, Toriko, or any other anime/novel/manga that I may use.**

Previously:

_I said it as a joke, but it seems I awoke their animal instincts, their eyes lit up with desire._

_'Well, it does sound kind of fun.'_

Present:

**Hogwarts Year 1 Part 2 **

**Peru, Amazon Rainforest:**

"RRAAWWRRR! I WILL KILL YOU ALL! FUCK YOU NATURE AND YOUR MOSQUITOES!" (Magus)

"Would you be quiet already! It's your own damn fault that you didn't prepare correctly." (Yoru)

I looked at my girls through my blood-crazed eyes, and I couldn't argue with Yoru's point.

We came to the jungle in our birthday suits, got the general area to search for, and proceeded to race through the trees and have animalistic sex every now and then.

The only problem was…my girls covered their bodies with their element while running to keep off insects, and I forgot to!

'I may have an increased healing rate thanks to the phoenix, but! That does not mean that getting your dick bitten by a mosquito is a pleasant experience!'

'Breath in' *huff* 'Breathe out' *huff* 'Think of happy place – Akame's smile' *huff*

"Ok, I'm good." (Magus)

"Akame's smile?" (Bella)

"Akame's smile." (Magus)

"Hm?" (Akame)

Akame cutely tilted her head in confusion, and Bella and I proceeded to glomp her and pet her, she never fights it.

Yoru came over.

"As therapeutic as it is to show Akame affection, we are near our destination." (Yoru)

It took us a few hours, but we reached close to the Amazon border for Peru and Brazil. A lot of areas around here are hot spots for mana and create their own unique zones that are inaccessible to muggles.

Places like El Dorado, which was just a summer home for a rich and powerful witch, was placed in one of these areas, and it started the legend of a city of gold over in Columbia.

"We have already passed a lot of magical animals and plants I have never heard of before. This rainforest is an extraordinary place. If you girls see anything you want to add to our island, feel free to grab them." (Magus)

"I liked those glowing fauna we passed. They remind me of that movie from your memories, 'Avatar' with the giant blue people." (Bella)

"Grab em and tag em." (Magus)

"I saw some venus fly trap type of plant that stayed still but snapped at anyone who came to close. We could set them up on the perimeter of wherever our mansion is for an extra line of defense, and to mess with people for fun." (Yoru)

"I love it! Take em." (Magus)

"Jewel meat…." (Akame)

I quickly grabbed Akame before she could run off.

"No Akame, no running around in a magical rainforest looking for mythical magic elephants. We are on the wrong continent anyway." (Magus)

"But….but…." (Akame)

Yoru and Bella joined the impromptu hug.

"Let's search for some special animal to hunt." (Bella)

"Yeah! I saw some kind of magic boar on the way here." (Yoru)

"Mn, boar meat sounds good." (Akame)

'*Phew* We almost lost Akame there.'

"Ok, I saw some fruit trees, but they are mana enriched, I want to take some of them back to the island and experiment with them a bit." (Magus)

"The tree's or the fruit seed's?" (Yoru)

"The tree's of course, I have an inventory, and I am not afraid to use it." (Magus)

We quickly split up and grabbed what we wanted.

Bella got the cool glowing fauna, Yoru got a couple of those magic venus fly traps bundled in rope, I stuffed a couple trees in my inventory, and Akame was cooking her boar over a flame….

"Akame! Don't eat it now!" (Magus)

"Meat is meant to be eaten!" (Akame)

"*Sigh* Let's have a lunch break." (Magus)

One delicious boar meat lunch later with the leftovers and other items stored, we continued to our primary objective.

"Do you think that's it?" (Bella)

"Unless there is an angler fish on land, I think that's it." (Yoru)

"I have to agree." (Magus)

"Mn." (Akame)

We were standing at the base of a small hill. At the top was a giant plant with rainbow shining fruit hanging from its crown.

"We only need one to grow our own, but let's see if we can take the whole thing. I don't really want to wait to grow a new one." (Magus)

"Well, we are naked, so the Nifflers won't want anything from us and shouldn't become violent as long as they don't think we are trying to take their stuff." (Yoru)

"Ohohoho~ **(AN: tsundere ojou-sama laugh**), I will deal with the Nifflers." (Bella)

"Eliminate?" (Akame)

"Nah, Bella is fired up for this one, she even got the Ojou-Sama laugh going." (Magus)

While Bella stepped forward, I did what any good husband does when their wife goes off to slaughter innocent platypus creatures.

I pulled out some lawn chairs and a couple drinks.

"Did you bring the popcorn?"

"Yup! I stored a mountain load for these situations."

I set out three chairs, but we ended up in just one, so I enlarged it and had our drinks and popcorn float next to us.

"Ah, this is the life."

Sitting naked in the amazon rainforest with your two beautiful eternal wives, having some snacks, and watching your third eternal wife transform into a giant lioness and go Godzilla on a bunch of small creatures.

"Should we feel bad about this?" (Yoru)

"Are you talking about Bella's rampage or your foot that keeps rubbing me and getting me hard?" (Magus)

"Hmm~ Both I guess?" (Yoru)

"Bad kitty." (Akame)

"As much as I love you Yoru, I think Akame is right. Let's wait until we are done here." (Magus)

"Fine~~" (Yoru)

I appeased her by petting her. Once a cat like her starts, she doesn't stop until she is fully satisfied.

We turned back to Bella in her Animagus form.

The Nifflers somehow got shiny objects as weapons.

"Are those…metal wands?" (Magus)

"Why would metal wands exist?" (Yoru)

"I think they are supposed to be spears?" (Akame)

"Look at that one! It just jumped off a tree and did a somersault before stabbing Bella in the leg with his stick weapon thing." (Yoru)

"It's like they are filming a monster movie drama film." (Magus)

"And then the fire nation attacked." (Akame)

"*pft* I believe it should be poison nation." (Yoru)

"Lion nation?" (Magus)

"There is only one lion, how about the feline nation?" (Yoru)

"Yes! And then, the feline nation attacked!" (Magus)

"Ohhh, they are making a team attack." (Akame)

"They look like the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles." (Magus)

"That one has a bandana!" (Yoru)

"Wait…..what weapon is that one using?" (Magus)

"Nunchucks." (Akame)

"I think you should make them shadows. They would be really entertaining." (Yoru)

"If there is anything left, look at Bella, she has gone into a rage." (Magus)

"Should we stop her?" (Yoru)

"No, when we crave blood, we should let it out, or we will be frustrated for a while." (Akame)

'When Akame says it, I think I should just let it happen, let's just cuddle and enjoy the live movie.'

**~ 20 Minutes Later ~ **

"You little shits think you can best me! Your teamwork is nothing in front of me!" (Bella)

After Bella killed the little guys, she started ranting at their corpses.

"Ok, I have seen enough, now she is using villain lines that will revive the good guys with magical NAKAMA power." (Magus)

I approached Bella and wrapped my arms around her.

"Love, it's over, please stop trying to revive them with the power of friendship." (Magus)

"*Pft* Did I go that far? Sorry, their showy attacks were getting on my nerves." (Bella)

Yoru and Akame came and joined the hug to calm Bella down.

"You went full villain there for a sec, you don't go full villain." (Yoru) **(AN: Tropic Thunder!) **

"Mn, full villain, but do you feel better?" (Akame)

"I do, I suddenly feel sympathy for the few villains who were just trying to make their lives better without harming anyone and then heroes showed up to declare them evil and took them down with endless and impossible stamina and asspull power-ups." (Bella)

"Is it because they kept getting back up?" (Magus)

"YES! Why did they keep getting back up! I paralyzed them like ten times! They just kept muttering to each other and getting up! That one old one said something that looked like a last will speech, and then it dove headfirst into my poisonous tail's mouth! I didn't even attack them to kill!" (Bella)

Bella started crying from feeling like the bad guy. In all fairness, she just wanted to take out her aggression, not actually hurt them beyond paralyzing and making them hallucinate for a few minutes.

Just enough for us to grab the tree and leave. But they never stopped.

Yoru, Akame, and I finished an entire tub of popcorn watching the suspenseful drama action movie.

We spent a few minutes calming Bella down and being affectionate with her.

"Ok, what do you girls think? Should I try making them shadows?" (Magus)

"Try it out and see if they have a useful ability, if not, then you can let them go." (Bella)

"Thank you for being considerate." (Magus)

"Hmph, I just don't want them to die for no reason." (Bella)

Bella got glomped by Yoru and Akame.

"Aww~ Tsundere Bella is adorable!" (Yoru)

"Mn, Adorable." (Akame)

I enjoyed the scene and saved it to my memory like a picture.

'I should always remember these moments.'

"Extract."

**[Shadow Summon Group Gained]**

"Group? This is new."

The girls jumped on me, and we checked the **[Alert].**

**[Alert:**

**New Shadow Summon Group Gained:**

**Race: Niffler**

**Description: A Niffler is a long-snouted and black-furred platypus-like rodent creature with a deep pouch for storing treasures. They have an affinity for shiny objects and metals, and they are a skilled treasure hunter.**

**This group of four brothers was gathered under the tutelage of a master ninja Niffler. They each use a unique weapon, and they are useless if not used all together. Together, that will never stop to complete a mission. They are the TMNP – Teenage Mutant Ninja Platypus's.**

**Abilities:**

**Treasure Hunter: This group has inborn senses to find hidden treasure. (Warning: Unless specified, they will search for what they define as treasure.)**

**Thief: No wall stands in between this unit and their treasure. Any crack or crevice can be used to slip through.**

**Storage: This unit has a small storage space in its pouch. (Warning: the space cannot hold over a certain amount, and all items will not be retained if the shadow is destroyed.)**

**Unique Ability: Combination Attack: when attacking together, this group can unleash a powerful combination. (Warning: Dramatic music and showy movements increase the effectiveness of this attack.) **

**Note from grandma: Where did you find these guys? I read their memories and added that unique ability lol. **

**P.S. The system is 100% mine now, your father has to ask me permission to use it. Love you guys! ] **

'Why do I feel like I already have a headache? I already have Bron and my owl, and these guys scream 'pain in the ass.''

"It doesn't surprise me that grandma gained control." (Bella)

"Same, she is a force of nature." (Yoru)

"I swear that she uses her form for shits and giggles." (Magus)

"Mn, I like it, I think it fits her." (Akame)

"I can't argue with that." (Magus + Yoru + Bella)

We mulled over that for a minute before turning to the tree.

"Want to eat one?" (Magus)

"Yes!" (The girls)

"Ok, let's store it and go home, I think I will join Gol and Sil in the kitchen for this one."

***Line Break***

The year progressed smoothly from there.

I went to some classes and disappeared from sight whenever a swarm of fangirls formed.

Interestingly enough, all my fear of getting caught by the fans drove me to use my space divinity to recreate a bastardized version of the Shunshin no Jutsu.

I prefer to shadow travel, but I can't do that in front of others, so I created the Jutsu and swap places with things so I can shadow travel to my destination. It's an excellent backup for situations where there are very few shadows.

I got along with the professors, and I even gave Dumbledore a large bag of candy with random magical effects to smooth over our first meeting.

He fell in love with them, and now you might see the great leader of the light walking down a hall, and suddenly his skin will turn green, and he will shout "FOR THE HORDE!" and proceed to run at full speed down the halls.

The candy is not genuinely harmful, it just temporarily alters the body slightly and gives them a mental suggestion, they have full control of not doing it if they really don't want to.

Snape has been…..Smiling! The students have been extremely jumpy around him because of how weird it is.

I can't really stand up for him without explaining the situation, and I don't really want to as well, it was just a spontaneous decision.

I have been randomly popping up on Flitwick, even when I don't have his class. We talked about it, and as long as meals and private areas are off-limits and that we don't completely interrupt when we have important things to do. A surprise attack or two and then leaving is perfectly acceptable.

Here is an example of us meeting in the halls:

**Flashback:**

I was walking in the halls an hour before lunch with the Weasley twins.

"You have got to." (Fred)

"Tell us." (George)

"How you." (Fred

"Pulled off that prank." (George)

"Ok, ok, sheesh, I will tell you if you stop talking to me like that, you know what a balloon is, right?"

They nodded.

"Well, I filled a bag with helium, then I made the bag invisible, and then I used a spell to release it a few feet next to him and only in Quirrell's direction. He inhaled it without noticing a difference, and the result was as you saw." (Magus)

We all shared a good laugh at that, Quirrell with an Alvin, and the chipmunk's voice was hilarious.

Just then, my danger senses (AN: Spidy senses) tingled. I stopped and looked around my area before I saw a shadow, I dove forward, surprising the twins, and where I was standing was an ax imbedded in the ground.

"Ha-Ha, you never expected a goblin to take the high ground, did you?" (Flitwick)

"I'll admit, it never occurred to me to try looking up." (Magus)

"You still have much to improve on." (Flitwick)

"Let's let our blades do the talking!" (Magus)

"That's the spirit!" (Flitwick)

After our short chunni dialogue, we attacked.

I pulled out my knives hidden in my sleeves and attacked.

We danced in a fast-paced movement with our blades meeting and steel ringing.

He attacked, I dodged or diverted.

I attacked, he blocked or dodged.

The twins just stood there with wide-open mouths.

Flitwick and I caught the sound of footsteps coming closer, and we rushed over to the twins.

McGonagall turned the corner to see the four of us talking like it was just a typical day. Well, Flitwick and I were talking, and the twins had their backs turned, so their confused expressions were hidden.

"What do you think about that idea for a charm Professor?" (Magus)

"It's brilliant! We should test it out and see if it works better than the original." (Flitwick)

McGonagall seemed pleased and walked away.

Our conversation stopped as soon as she left.

"It was a draw this time." (Flitwick)

"That makes it 64 wins 27 ties and 31 loses with me leading." (Magus)

"I was just out of shape in the beginning!" (Flitwick)

"Keep telling yourself that." (Magus)

"You want to go Magus!?" (Flitwick)

"Bring it Flitwick!" (Magus)

We jumped back into another match. Meanwhile, the twins were extremely confused and left there.

A lonely wind blew behind them.

**Flashback End. **

I also stopped by Hagrid's hut a couple times to see the big guy.

**Flashback: **

**(AN: I am not giving Hagrid and accent; I don't remember him enough to get it right.)**

I was sitting in Hagrid's hut, having tea, and feeding the muffins, aka. Bricks, to a Direwolf shadow without Hagrid seeing it.

"So, Hagrid, I took a few trips in the woods myself, do you have any issues with the Acromantula?" (Magus)

"Ohh, yeah, vicious things those ones are, they attack every other living being. I usually have to run from them." (Hagrid)

"You haven't tried to attack them?" (Magus)

"Ahh, Magus, you might not know this, but I had my wand confiscated years ago, and I am not much for physical fighting." (Hagrid)

"There is no problem with that, but why didn't you use other weapons?" (Magus)

"Like what? A bow and arrow won't do me much good against the likes of them." (Hagrid)

"Do you know what guns are?" (Magus)

"You mean like those muskets that Muggle Studies speak of?" (Hagrid)

"Hagrid, my man, we are going to get you, a shotgun!" (Magus)

This was the moment that changed Hagrid's life, the guy lost a lot of self-confidence after his wand was taken, now he has a new weapon of choice. RIP to those who anger this half-giant.

**Flashback End.**

And finally, I brought my girls to meet my first friend in Hogwarts.

***Line Break***

"So, your friend is going to meet us here in the Room of Requirements?" (Bella)

"Yup! She was really excited to meet you girls." (Magus)

"We finally get to meet this mysterious friend, can you tell us her name now?" (Yoru)

"Well, there's no harm in it, she is already here." (Magus)

We turned toward the chair I summoned, and on it was a less than a one-foot tall little girl with fairy wings.

"This, is lady Hogwarts, Lady, meet my wives, Bella, Yoru, and Akame." (Magus)

"Hi! I have been wanting to meet big brothers' wives for a while now! He talks about you three all the time!"

"Wait, what?" (Bella)

"She is adorable!" (Yoru)

"Mn." (Akame)

Bella tried to understand the situation while Yoru and Akame gave up and just started hugging and cooing over Hogwarts. I won't lie, I did the same thing when I met her.

"Magus?"

"Hm? Oh, right, I got lost in my memories for a second.

When I came here to get a few things from the Room of requirements like rare books and accumulated gold, I wondered if the castle consciousness ever formed.

Tom told me it was planned from hundreds of years ago, so I asked to meet her, and she appeared in a really worn-out state.

It turns out that she was born centuries ago from the vast accumulation of students in the halls, and she developed an innocent but wise personality.

Every headmaster was told to funnel a portion of the castles mana that it gets from its multiple lay lines into the hearthstone so that Hogwarts can protect itself and the students adequately.

The headmaster before Dumbledore stopped doing it because he wanted the extra energy for his magic experiments and never told Dumbledore about it.

The result was that Hogwarts grew weaker with every year, and the Acromantula in the forest took that as a sign to invade.

Hogwarts has been using the wards to fight off their invasion all this time by herself."

I stopped when I saw my girls tearing up and huddled up around Hogwarts.

"And then, big brother came and helped me!" (Hogwarts)

'Ah, that innocent smile heals my lazy soul.'

"*cough* I admit I wasn't entirely sure what I was doing, but I managed to change things back to how they used to be before that headmaster. And then I took the mission to help clear out the spiders who refused to back away.

Apparently, they acted like dumb trolls and refused to back down even though Hogwarts never tried to really hurt them." (Magus)

"They must have really wanted to change the land into their own image." (Bella)

"Yeah! I am Hogwarts! I don't listen to smelly trolls like those stupid spiders!" (Hogwarts)

**(AN: That's right, I adapted my annoyance with trolls into the dialogue.) **

"Did you ever find out where the extra power was going?" (Yoru)

"I think so, you know how every founder was supposed to have a secret space?"

"Like the room of requirement for Ravenclaw and the chamber of secrets for Slytherin?" (Akame)

"Yup! Well, the last headmaster apparently found Hufflepuff's space, it was a healing chamber underneath the infirmary that had a pool with a medicinal liquid that could heal just like phoenix tears.

The past headmaster used the pool for a ritual and has been trying to remake his body into an immortal.

If left unchecked, he would have risen in another two decades and been the most powerful wizard for years to come."

"So, what did you do?" (Yoru)

"I did the logical thing. I pulled the plug and watched him slowly die. Then I burned him with fiendfire, took the ash, and stuffed it into a jar before jumping over to the Veil in the DoM and tossed it in."

I got three pairs of deadpanned looks and one smile.

"What?! I'm not taking any chances. I left zero openings for some zombie to rise up and seek revenge. I put that flag down waaayyy before it could begin."

I got eye rolls in response.

"The most important thing I am getting from all this is that getting rid of the spiders will help this cutie here." (Yoru)

"*sigh* yes, yes it will."

'Sometimes, I forget that I ramble.'

"Good, let's go exterminate them."

"Eliminate."

"Wait! Weren't we going to rest today."

Akame came over and whispered something in my ear.

I perked up and changed my tune.

"Nevermind, the one with the least kills today has to accept a dare! AND NO CROSSING THE LINE THIS TIME! My memory is still hazy from that sky diving date of ours."

Bella and Yoru exchanged amused glances.

"Fine~~" (Yoru + Bella)

"You can do it big brother and sisters!"

Hogwarts flew up and lifted her hands in the air to show her enthusiasm.

The sight lit an inferno in our eyes.

The spider blood will flow like rivers tonight.

**End of year 1. **

**Author notes: sorry for cutting it off there, but I lost a lot of time today thanks to that troll spamming me. **

**Anyway, I will probably write some more slice of life/adventure/comedy scenes for the summer period and jump into the next year. **

**I want to make the years funny without dragging them out too much. Tell me what you guys like best for this period of time, slice of life, action, adventure, comedy. I'm kind of jumping around here. **

**Novel Recommendations: **

**Webnovel:**

**A warriors path by DreAm_b0At - A really great novel, it starts off with bad grammar but push through, and it quickly improves to become a fantastic novel. I really love how the author dealt with everything. OP MC starting in Naruto, then one piece, then multi anime worlds collecting a group, and finally entering cultivation worlds. **

**Elder scrolls Naruto by Myumara - A great OC MC being reborn in the hidden village of the mist. It was dropped, but it made it pretty far into the novel. OC x Mei Terumi. **

**Fanfiction: **

**A Simple Teenage Shop Owner by AngryOwl – my favorite Naruto crossover. Naruto x DXD but with an OP Naruto who owns a candy store and keeps ending up in ridiculous situations**

**Kenji the Shinobi Craftsman by Redwall6921 – OC reincarnated in Naruto, but with the funniest personality I have ever seen. I legit cried laughing while reading this novel. **

**The Prankster God of Huecco Mundo by AnisoulJ93 – Naruto x bleach, OP Naruto.**


	22. Title Hidden

**Author Notes: Hey guys, a few notes for you. **

**I had some issues, and the result was a drop in motivation for me. I'm still writing, but it will slow down a bit. I won't guarantee a chapter a day, but I should get out at least three a week unless I hit an inspiration train again.**

**Second, I started a discord channel! It's under the name Curiosity44. I will be posting fan art, you can ask questions about the novel, and perhaps I will add a spoiler section.**

** /mepqEC**

**Third, I have planned out the rest of the harry potter world chapters, and if nothing goes wrong, it should only be around 4-5 more chapters.**

**Fourth, I wanted to ask you guys and gals if you wanted a separate chapter for all of Magus's summons to help you keep track of everything. Join the discord, PM me, or review if you want to answer. **

**I hope you guys enjoy it!**

"Somebody speaking."

'Somebody thinking.'

"_Spells_" and "_Messages_"

"**Alerts.**"

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter, solo leveling, overlord, bleach, akame ga kill, danmachi, pokemon, one-piece, CCG, Toriko, or any other anime/novel/manga that I may use.**

Previously:

_"You can do it big brother and sisters!"_

_Hogwarts flew up and lifted her hands in the air to show her enthusiasm. _

_The sight lit an inferno in our eyes. _

_The spider blood will flow like rivers tonight. _

Present:

**(Title At The Bottom)**

**Gringotts:**

**June 1988:**

"You want us to forge you weapons out of goblin silver?" (Ragnok)

"Yes, as you can see, my blades are at the end of their lives." (Magus)

I showed him my knives.

"Indeed, they were magnificently crafted, did you say that you made them yourself?" (Ragnok)

"I did, it was just a hobby, but it has been so many years that I am afraid my skills have rusted." (Magus)

"I understand, it's a shame really, you could have gone far." (Ragnok)

"Hey, I still have a long life ahead of me, how about you allow me to see the forging process?" (Magus)

"You do realize that goblins guard our secrets with a death grip, right?" (Ragnok)

"How about I add in a bottle of rainbow fruit wine, another 5 thousand galleons, and I will take an oath to never tell a soul about the process in this world." (Magus)

"That's not a bad proposal, it's not like we can just change worlds. Make it two bottles, and you have a deal." (Ragnok)

"Deal, when will it begin?" (Magus)

"Give me a moment, I'll go check with the head blacksmith." (Ragnok)

As Ragnok left the office, I thought back to why I came here.

Frankly, I'm pretty lazy.

Ever since I introduced the girls to Lady Hogwarts, we have been proactively hunting spiders, and my knives just couldn't take the abuse anymore.

I made them in my last life when I spent a few years in Japan, but it has been far too long since I tried forging, and I don't want to spend so much time getting my skills up to have a weapon I need now.

So, I came to Gringotts and asked for them to forge a pair of goblin silver knives for me, a knife-throwing set with darts for Bella, gauntlet claws and bladed boots for Yoru, a new katana for Akame, and a few small items.

Of course, I will be doing the enchanting myself.

As a huge Skyrim fan, I wanted to recreate the process of enchanting items with powerful and useful enchantments.

The harry potter world has many more types then the Skyrim game world did, but the Skyrim ones were way more powerful.

I realized the issue was due to the cost, or in other words, a soul to sacrifice.

So, I used the leftover souls in my trusty Urn from Voldemort, some scrubs I killed along the way, and some magical animals, and managed to make Skyrim worthy enchantments!

It doesn't matter how corrupt the soul is because it's just a fuel source that burns up.

The final issue was the material to enchant to.

I tried a whole bunch of different materials, and I found that goblin silver had the highest conductivity in this world. The only problem was that I didn't know how to make it or how to forge it.

I tested the enchantment on a small goblin silver earing that was in my vault.

I was brought out of my thoughts when the door opened.

"Lord Peverell, the head blacksmith is willing to take up the job. However, he wants to meet you first." (Ragnok)

"Great, lead the way." (Magus)

***Line Break***

**Peverell Mansion:**

**Two days later: **

*Groan*

'Ah, my aching head.'

"How much did you drink exactly husband?" (Bella)

"I stopped counting after the first few barrels." (Magus)

"You would think the guy was a dwarf instead of a goblin." (Yoru)

"I think the guy was half of both, a real nasty combination." (Magus)

"Mn, he did great work though." (Akame)

"I would give my left pinky toe and sacrifice my owl to find out how he made these weapons while shitfaced." (Magus)

We looked down at the shining, high-quality weapons that were made on my request.

Beautiful and deadly is the best way to describe them.

"Two days and getting blackout drunk results in this? What were you guys drinking?" (Yoru)

"I really don't know, it started off as casual butterbeer which is not alcoholic, then we got some real drinks, then the guy realized I could match him drink for drink, which is untrue since I was just digesting and healing very fast, and he brought out some of his stash in barrels, and I brought out the experimental wine from those mana rich fruits.

That's where things get foggy; thanks to my Occlumency, I can remember the forging process, but I had to focus most of my attention on it.

We took some sparring breaks while wasted, and I recall re-entering the arena, but I can't remember what happened in it.

From there, we entered some underground goblin empire, the little dudes have a frecking country down there, and everything was for their height!

Do you know how hard it is to be wasted and have to fit through tiny ass doors and spaces?

I also may or may not have given out my random magical effect gumball candy to a bunch of goblins.

I woke up in the forge next to the blacksmith who was hugging his anvil like it was his lost lover, and all the weapons were finished on the table." (Magus)

"It sounds more fun then our trip to the Caribbean." (Bella)

"Hey! We don't talk about what happened that night. I still have memories of hunting down a yellow talking sponge-like creature under a pineapple, while Akame went for the starfish." (Magus)

"The calamari you brought back that night was to die for." (Yoru)

'Something died alright.'

"Anyway, go play with your new toys while I go get a hangover potion, make sure you know what enchantment you want because it's a bitch to get them off." (Magus)

"""Mn~""" (The girls)

"Here you are sir, Lady Bella has already asked me to prepare it." (Tom)

"Thank you Tom, and you too dear." (Magus)

'There are potions that can cure illnesses, restore limbs, give luck, change genders, and all kinds of types, but I will forever love whoever made a hangover potion, god bless his soul….er…..I mean… dad, please bless his soul.'

***Line Break***

**August 1****st****, 1988: **

**Peverell Mansion:**

Laying down in the mansions large courtyard were four massive beasts. A lion, a lioness, a jaguar, and a nine-tailed fox.

What were these massive and deadly beasts doing?

They were cuddling and sunbathing.

Magus POV:

'Ahhhh…. This is the best part of our transformations. Forget the deadly and powerful abilities, this right here makes it all worth it.'

I looked down at my girls who were resting and piled on and around me, and I couldn't help but smile.

When our instincts calmed down in the beginning, we realized that we had a lot of new interests in life.

Like catnip.

We don't talk much about that day. It was pure insanity when we took a stroll in a forest and came upon wild catnip.

There were a few other exciting things, but the main point is that we love sunbathing.

Just then, I felt some shadows returning to me and looked down.

It was the TMNP, there were dying for a mission, so I sent them to investigate the Acromantula main nest that my other shadows couldn't reach.

It looks like they succeeded.

'After removing all the useless showy action movie scenes, I can finally have a clear image. Is that…..?'

I replayed the information one more time, and then another.

'The king spider….is a priest? Are you fucking with me right now? Where is Zelretch? I know he is screwing with me right now.

This explains why every time those damn spiders were being cut down, none of them tried to run. They were fighting with the power of faith!

Fuck it, I'm going to kill them all anyway, no one attacks Hogwarts, my women would never forgive a single one still breathing.

I'll tell them later, the sun is in the purfect place.' **(AN: Puuuurrfect.)**

***Line Break***

'Shadow travel, stab down, dodge to the right, kick off tree, slash front left leg.'

I was currently engaged with a group of ten spiders, we just finished enchanting our weapons, and we wanted to test them out.

I had the enchantments for absorb mana and absorb stamina on my blades individually.

Yoru had muffle on her boots while her gauntlets had the paralyze enchantment.

Bella had an assortment of status effect poisoned blades that were enchanted to always return to her and an earring with fortify sneak.

Akame had the enchantment for fear on her blade, when an enemy was touched by it, it would cause an explosion of fear in their mind, it even has a slight effect when you only look at it.

I stabbed a spider through the eye and felt a rush of energy from my stamina blade. A spider who tried to drop down on me was sliced straight through by Akame and set on fire, as it died its last bit of health was absorbed into her.

Off to the side, Yoru was using her gauntlets with bladed fingers to flash step around the place and slice off limbs from multiple spiders, her muffle enchantment erased the slight sound of her lightning flash step, and the only warning was the flash.

Due to learning how to erase her presence from Yoru, Bella was always on the move in the background, throwing out poisoned weapons and sending clouds of poison into crowded areas. In direct combat, she uses more lethal poisons, but they are dangerous for friendlies as well.

{Screech}

The last spider was cut down.

"*Phew* I'm a big fan of these weapons, what do you girls think?" (Magus)

"These gauntlets are crazy sharp, and they conduct my electricity better than anything else we have tried, while the boots are a godsend, now I can move silently again, I just have to deal with the flash." (Yoru)

"You will get there, you have been training it to extreme levels. The return enchantment was really nice, it was slightly annoying to always have to retrieve my weapons. I did notice a large improvement in my ability to remain hidden with the fortify sneak, I thought it was a joke when you gave it to me." (Bella)

"Hey, Skyrim had a crazy useful enchantment list. It's the material and how strong the enchantment is that makes it annoying. When I discovered enchanting increase potions…..I didn't see the sun for a while…" (Magus)

At my faraway look, the girls rolled their eyes.

Akame continued as if I didn't say anything.

"I like the katana. It's strong, sharp, well balanced, and it channels my flames very well." (Akame)

"And all we had to give them were renewable resources."

I bounced back and joined the conversation.

"It's true, but I want to jump back into forging, we shouldn't have to rely on others for our equipment. I like learning everything, and I encourage it, but I think we should all specialize in one category.

Bella, you have more talent and skill with potions then I do.

I should focus on forging and enchanting.

Yoru, warding and runes are your game, I have a decent understanding, but you know much more about it than me.

Akame, as much as I dislike divination, you have a natural gift for using it in combat. Your ability to see a few seconds into the future and determine the best course of action will make you incredibly valuable for dangerous situations. (AN: I couldn't think of a good support ability for her, so I gave her this.)

They nodded.

***Line Break***

**Australia: **

**Middle of nowhere:**

"Your serious right now?" (Yoru)

"I shit you not, the report said that's what it was." (Magus)

"Will it taste good?" (Akame)

"Akame, my adorable love, please never place these things near your mouth." (Magus)

"I have to agree with him Akame, I don't think anyone should eat these things." (Bella)

It turns out that central Australia has been the dumping ground for magical experiments for centuries. The majority of muggles live in coastal areas, so at one point, some wizard or witch started dumping things here and somehow, the habit spread around the world.

Our weekly report included something VERY interesting, and I couldn't help but come check it out.

It's a vegetable that no one wanted anything to do with.

It's a magical onion…

"Who was bored enough to take an onion and say, 'Hey, I could make this better,' and proceed to accidentally create an entirely new magical vegetable?" (Yoru)

"The same kind of person who created winged horses that feed on high-quality alcohol. The magical community traded common sense for mana." (Bella)

We were staring at a small field of onion shoots sticking out of the ground. The report said it would act like a stink bomb as soon as it's removed that won't truly harm you but will irritate all of your senses.

The creator placed them near dragons and giants, and their mana resistance did nothing to protect them. It incapacitated them for a few minutes, which was followed by a crazy rampage. Their use was banned over a century ago, and it disappeared from the spotlight.

The goblins kept records of all such inventions.

"Why did we come here?" (Akame)

"Yeah, Magus, you just grabbed us and brought us over here without saying anything." (Yoru)

"I want these things, it's one of the greatest and funniest non-lethal weapons. Imagine throwing one of these at strong enemies and watching them break down. I will have to make a special container that is destroyed past a certain amount of force, but it's worth it." (Magus)

"It does sound funny, how will we collect them?" (Yoru)

"I'll just store them in my inventory until I can contain them properly." (Magus)

Just then, I noticed some movement in the corner of my eye, I took a look and paled. The TMNP team had their hands on an onion shoot that had a shiny rock that was stuck in its leaves. I summoned them to locate the onions, but I forgot to unsummon them.

"SSTTOOPP...!" (Magus)

*Poof*

I was too late.

"AH!" (Akame)

"MY EYES!" (Bella)

"MY EVERYTHING!" (Yoru)

"YOU EVIL LITTLE THINGS!" (Magus)

The onion let out a giant stink cloud and started screeching.

My shadows were not affected by it since they don't have flesh and blood, so the TMNP just started at us rolling on the ground in pain until they realized what they did and started playing hot potato with the onion, none of them wanted the blame.

"PUT IT BACK ALREADY YOU FUCKERS!" (Magus)

I shouted at them; it was a shout with soul.

~10 minutes later~

We finally managed to stand back up and recover slightly, I pulled out some potions for everyone.

"*huff* That *huff* was *huff* awful." (Yoru)

"Mn." (Akame)

"Poison is my element, and I was fully affected; these things really are dangerous." (Bella)

"I would store them or destroy them, they are too dangerous to exist in the wild." (Magus)

Once we caught our breaths, we turned to the TMNP, who were trying to blend in with the onion shoots.

"Now then." (Magus)

My eyes glinted.

"Let's play." (Bella)

Bella grew a cruel smirk.

"Hunt the Platypus." (Yoru)

Yoru got ready to pounce.

"Eliminate." (Akame)

Akame drew her blade.

The silent screams and wild environmental destruction rang out throughout the area.

***Line Break***

**Somewhere in the multiverse:**

"Hmm… Magus added something interesting to his inventory." (Nyx)

Once she claimed control of the system, Nyx was able to interact with anything it helped Magus with. Of course, Nyx loves Magus and would never truly harm him, that doesn't mean she doesn't like a good prank every now and then.

Nyx quickly located Hypno, who was, of course, sleeping.

"Hehehe~ this will be great."

Nyx contained a few onions and placed them around Hypno before getting some distance.

"3..2…1…" (Nyx)

*BOOM*

"AAHH! MY EVERYTHING!" (Hypno)

Nyx started rolling on the ground laughing.

"Hahahaha, that was great, so it works on gods, I finally have a tool to wake up Hypno whenever I want. I'll have to give Magus a present for this."

While screaming in agony, Hypno felt a terrible shiver crawl down his back.

***Line Break***

Completely unaware of the horrors he inflicted upon the world by giving the ultimate loli a new toy to play with, Magus and the girls went back for another year at school.

The year flew by, they attended some classes, spent most of their time at home training and experimenting, continued cutting down the endless spiders and shrinking their territory, went on a few more trips around the world which usually ended up being just a myth, and had fun playing around.

Magus, Yoru, Akame, and Bella shard minds when all four first met and created a truly deep bond of trust and faith, but it did not create new memories together.

Their time together was fun, loving, and truly magical. The four of them set the foundation for years that they will always look back on to reminisce.

Like this, a few years went by.

***Line Break***

**Hogwarts:**

**May 1991:**

"Lord Peverell!" (Fangirl #249)

"It's Lord Peverell!" (Fangirl #250)

"Lord Peverell! Marry me!" (Fanboy #78)

"Lord Peverell! Congrats on your OWLs!" (Fangirl #251)

"He had the highest scores in the century!" (Permanent Fangirl #27)

"He is so dreamy!" (Yandere Fangirl Groupie #14)

'It's been years, and they never quit! Why won't fangirls disappear! Some of them keep trying to get into my bed, I swear that yandere started a fan group, Yoru overheard them planning to roofi me.'

Walking through the halls, I attracted attention like usual with my unique appearance of a white mane of hair with wine red eyes, tall and muscular figure, and with Yoru in black cat form on my shoulder. Yoru is the one who sticks with me in school the most because it's easy for her in cat form.

99% of the school knows I just appear for appearance's sake. I could have taken my NEWTS in my first year, but I'm only here to have fun and relax a bit.

I have become the role model that McGonagall wanted me to be, but I didn't do anything! Whenever something happened, and I was in the area, everyone would point at me and say it was because of me. One time someone asked out their love interest, and they approached me to thank me and tell me I helped them. I had never spoken or helped them before in my life.

"It's pretty funny how they never give up." (Yoru)

"It's funny for you, I feel like I get molested every time I walk through this school." (Magus)

"Don't say it like that, little Hogwarts is innocent." (Yoru)

"You know I didn't mean it like that." (Magus)

The years have had their effect on the school.

Lady Hogwarts has gotten more and more powerful every year without the spiders sapping her strength by trying to invade. She likes to turn invisible and run around the school, the very few sightings of her were written off as it being a ghost. She has also been able to help students that get harassed away from the teacher's sight.

She doesn't like bullies, so she turned the chamber of secrets into a giant maze filled with boggarts, and she drops students in with only their wand. They have 12 hours to get out before she sends them back where she found them. I may or may not have accidentally encouraged her when I showed her the movie 'maze runner' from my memories.

Dumbledore has developed a strange addiction to the random magic gumballs. I had to study them to make sure there were no addicting substances in it, and aside from some sugar, it was clean. He seems to have replaced his lemon drops with them, and you won't see a day go by without him having a random and spontaneous change.

Have you ever seen an over century-old man as a baby cupid? It made my list of unforgettable moments in my life. These moments have increased these years, so I had to make a separate laptop in my mind with a skull and crossbones design and hide it under the floorboard.

I put more security on that shit than all my memories of my porn. That's how disturbing some of those things were.

The funniest by far was the day he became 'Groot.' He looked like a human-shaped tree and just walked around saying: 'I am Albus' for close to six hours. Professor sprout almost broke out her garden tools when she saw him.

Snape really mellowed out. He changed his classroom to one in one of the towers and actually helped students! You heard me right, he helps his students now and became a student counselor for troubled teens.

My duels with Flitwick have reached a legen- wait for it -dary level. When we meet in the halls, the students have learned to clear the area, the Weasley twins have learned the all-mighty command code "Run," but sometimes you can't run away!

Of course, we never harmed anyone else, even on accident, but that doesn't stop us from giving students mini heart attacks by crossing blades inches from their faces and giving a few students very slight haircuts.

I developed the habit of instant casting my music box spell in out the way corners and playing songs by 'Two Steps from Hell,' our eyes flash with battle intent, and Yoru turns into her human form to start up a betting stand.

It's amazing how students can go from frightened rabbits to a cheering crowd with a little betting being added to the mix.

I could overwhelm Flitwick if I used any form of magic, my true form, or my shadow abilities, but the point of our duels is for a pure match of skill, and they have pushed my skills to a higher level.

I spar with my girls all the time, but my desire to beat them doesn't drive me as much as my desire to outmatch Flitwick. What started as a joke become a real rivalry between us.

That doesn't mean my girls are weak, we all excel in specific areas. I just don't have the drive to really harm them.

I managed to save Kettleburns limbs! I enchanted some light armor I made and gifted it to him for Christmas, and he was ecstatic. It turns out the guy was dealing with magical beasts without any form of protection. It's not a surprise that he lost his limbs in the first place, common sense is really missing among these people.

I didn't affect all the teachers, but some like Trelawney lose their shit on sight with me. She was never able to predict my death, and she has received very strong warnings to stop going bat shit insane in public by the school board.

I have been trying to make Filch smile normally for years! The guy just hates life! The only time he smiles is when he is thinking of ways to make punishments. I'm serious, you could show the guy one of the most beautiful sights in the world, and he will just stand there like a zombie. Show him an iron maiden, and he will get a disturbing smile.

Binn's passed on! It was a shock to everyone! In my third year, a prank went wrong with the twins, and a massive gust of wind was generated in the classroom. The wind turned Binn's textbook to the last page, and when he finished reading the page and reached the end, he just turned into motes of light and flew away. No one knew what to do, hell, even I was dumbfounded. A new staff member had to be hired, and the guy actually started teaching some real history lessons.

Hagrid was….

"Oh, hey, Hagrid."

I crossed paths with him while walking.

"Magus! My man, how you been Lil bro?" (Hagrid)

Hagrid, the gentle half-giant, became a thug. Ever since we got him a shotgun in his size, he got a lot more self-confidence. He looks like a character from an action game like 'Gears of War', or a thug style Nord from Skyrim. He wears open clothing, has started wearing hats at weird angles, turned his head hair into dreads, smokes cigars he makes, got a tattoo, and can always be seen wearing sunglasses even at night.

"I'm great Hagrid, just another day." (Magus)

"I hear ya, let me know if ya need me, I've always got your back bro." (Hagrid)

"Will do, have a good one." (Magus)

I didn't want to stick around, he got a bit of hero worship for me as his 'bro' after the first time we tested out the shotgun on some spiders, and the day we got wasted and played COD zombies with a spiders nest just made it worse.

"What have I done to that poor gentle man." (Magus)

"It's pretty funny, at least this way, he stands up for himself, and we did get his cigar recipe." (Yoru)

"Yeah, but thanks to that, we had to take that trip to Cuba." (Magus)

"*Hiiisss* We don't talk about those bastards." (Yoru)

The ranch owners of the mana enriched tobacco farm in Cuba were…dog people…. They had three-headed dogs all over the property, and with all of us in more of the feline group, it wasn't friendly….

I put her in my arms to stroke her and keep walking.

"At least we have another good product for our future business in the next world." (Magus)

"Are you sure you want to open an auction house?" (Yoru)

"Yeah, it sounds pretty fun, the anonymous auction house. We sell our wares weekly or monthly and guard the building with magic. With it being such a corrupt city, we will have the underworld elements trying and failing to invade or kidnap us at least every few days. We can even sell our security feeds and make a profit on the unwilling comedy skits." (Magus)

"You really know how to entertain a girl love; playing with others is a cat's joy in life. Let's make a few fun environments to drop them into." (Yoru)

"We can deal with it when we get there, and I think you have a lot of joys dear, I fulfill them every day." (Magus)

"Oh~ it's not mutual?" (Yoru)

"I can't argue with you there." (Magus)

We reached our room, so I stuck a note that said 'gone fishing' on the door, and I shadow traveled us back home.

***Line Break***

**Peverell Mansion:**

We appeared in the courtyard.

A few new additions have been added to the place.

I turned a few rooms that were not being used into a large forge and opened it up to the courtyard for some extra air. Of course, there were wards to block sound, so I didn't disturb the peace.

Yoru really got into wards and has learned how to do loads of things with them, including the ability to upgrade and tie in the wards placed on the mansion into the actual mansion. Now when we move the place, it won't lose its wards. She managed to incorporate Runes into her fighting style and use them in similar ways to her old Kido spells from the Bleach world.

Bella has expanded the potions tower into a much broader space, and she created a potions vault to store and organize them all. We have years of stock that could supply a large army.

Akame has turned one of the training grounds into one of those self batting cages where a machine will launch a ball at you. Except she has dozens of them that run off mana and can shoot at high speeds.

On the outside, I managed to expand the territory of the mansion and include a few acres.

I added the Magical herb garden, which has been stocked with everything we could find over these years, including mana rich fruit trees, magical onions, a VERY contained mana infused catnip plant, the rainbow fruit, and a few others to the mansion's territory.

On the other side I added our mana enriched food garden, this way we will always have a source of food.

And I added a large swimming pool behind the house that drains into the small but deep mote that surrounds the mansion.

Finally I added the flower garden out front. There is something incredibly peaceful and relaxing about having a flower garden and enjoying its changing scent throughout the year.

On the inside, aside from my new forge and Bella's potion tower. I turned a few of the useless rooms into high-quality guest rooms for the few occasions when it is necessary.

I turned a large section of the mansion into a large warehouse to store our accumulated stock like spider silk, food storage, fruit wines, weapons I make and enchant, the potions Bella wants to sell, and a random assortment of magical beast eggs that were placed in stasis.

When we hunted magical beasts, we also took the eggs and placed them in stasis until we found a use for them, I eventually figured I could sell them in my auction house.

There was also a side room with a time chamber that speeds things up. I took the enchantment for a time turner and got the idea to make a room to age wine inside. I had the idea for a time chamber like in dragon ball, but I don't like to risk messing with time with myself or the girls, I can't even imagine the number of sacrifices that went into the time turner. No one truly knows who invented them.

Gol and Sil are in charge of the winemaking processes.

I added a few cherry blossom trees to the courtyard next to the hot springs for some added scenery.

The library, master bedroom, hot springs, infirmary, and vault had no changes.

The underground lab that was initially used by the Peverell's for homunculus creation and dealing with cursed items is still there, I just reinforced the walls and made it into a chamber for testing REALLY dangerous things.

All in all, this place was ready to move when it was time.

"The sun is going down, why don't we jump in the hot springs?" (Yoru)

"Sure, do you want to get Bella or Akame?" (Magus)

"I'll go for Bella, Akame should be in the training area, have fun~" (Yoru)

And she was off, I smiled wryly at her words.

Getting to Akame when she is training is a challenge. Anyone who tries to reach her ends up getting thought of as another ball to dodge, and you have to catch her while also avoiding the endless high-speed projectiles.

I reached the training field.

'Yoru's ward to stop the balls from leaving a specified area was a godsend, before that we just kept getting projectiles aiming at us from all over the mansion.'

Akame was looking a few seconds into the future and predicting every single ball coming at her.

I shadow traveled behind her, and she immediately dodged.

"Akame, do we have to do this again." (Magus)

"Mn, catch me." (Akame)

"*Sigh* Fine, I will catch you, again and again, no matter how many times I have to do it." (Magus)

She gave me a smile at that.

"Mn, good, now come." (Akame)

I chased after her beautiful ass for fifteen minutes while dodging every projectile. She was reading the future, and I was using my pure reflexes, and combat intuition honed over the years.

I caught her and transferred us outside the field, but I never let go of her. She released her tails and wrapped them around me.

"You caught me." (Akame)

"I always will." (Magus)

I gave her a kiss, but our bubbly moment was ruined by two voices.

"I told you it would take more than ten minutes." (Bron)

"Dobby was wrong, here you go." (Dobby)

We looked to the side to see Bron and Dobby sitting against a wall with a bong next to them and exchanging money.

'Thank god I got Narcissa some more house elves, I would feel bad if I indirectly made her head elf into a pothead.'

I ignored them and kept walking to the hot springs with Akame in my arms. We just enjoyed the mystical sight of the courtyard and each other's presence. It's amazing how happy you can feel by just being in contact with someone you love.

When we reached the hot springs, Bella and Yoru were already there in the water. I took a look at their figures and reminded myself how blessed I am. They turned their heads and gave me a smirk as if they could read my thoughts.

"How long did it take this time?" (Bella)

"Fifteen minutes." (Akame)

"Oh~ your both still improving." (Yoru)

"Mn." (Akame)

"I think it's adorable that you want him to catch you every time." (Bella)

"It's not just me, but you girls too." (Magus)

"True, but I'm surprised you guys didn't take longer, you two usually generate a real pink atmosphere that doesn't stop till you go a few rounds." (Yoru)

"Bron and Dobby." (Magus)

"Ah." (Bella + Yoru)

"Yeah." (Magus + Akame)

When I initially told Dobby the Cheech and Chong joke, I never expected him to become the Chong to Bron's Cheech. (AN: This sounded a lot worse than I meant it to be.)

"Never mind it then, jump in." (Yoru)

We got in, and I pulled Bella in to give her a kiss.

"Mn, Miss me?" (Bella)

"Always dear." (Magus)

"Good, those girls at Hogwarts have been getting more and more daring lately." (Bella)

"I thought you said you were going to deal with that Yandere that started the fan group." (Magus)

Bella blushed and looked away, so I raised my eyebrow when Yoru started cracking up.

"Well?" (Magus)

"*cough* I may have paralyzed her, tied her up Shibari style, threatened her and left her hanging from the ceiling, but… I didn't know I would awaken a fetish in her…" (Bella)

*COUGH*

Yoru started laughing harder while I got blindsided by that one.

"You turned the yandere into a masochist?" (Magus)

"*Sniff* yes…. Every time she sees me, she calls me mistress and asks for punishment. I turned your yandere into our yandere…." (Bella)

"Hahahaha, it's been hilarious to watch." (Yoru)

"Yes, well, she graduates this year, so we should be fine…..I think." (Magus)

"The crazy is contagious." (Akame)

*Sigh*

'I feel like I have been sighing a lot recently.'

Just then, Tom appeared nearby.

"Sir, I have brought the drinks." (Tom)

"Ah, thank you Tom, I was just getting thirsty." (Magus)

We usually have a few slow drinks of sake or one of my fruit wines while soaking.

Tom placed the floating wooden basket down and left.

"So, I'm assuming you want to talk about our game plan?" (Bella)

"Yeah, we are approaching our final leg of the journey for this world." (Magus)

"What's left?" (Akame)

"Well, for the summer, we have a special trip that grandma organized. Apparently, she fell in love with the magical onions and has been using them all over the multiverse. Yoru, she actually went to a parallel world of your home and dropped them at the feet of Aizen and Yamamoto during their fight in Karakura town." (Magus)

"*Pft* That's the perfect moment, she probably destroyed the serious momentum that built up." (Yoru)

"Yeah, it seems I have unintentionally sent my grandmother on a pranking spree throughout the multiverse. It took her a few years to calm down, but now she wants to thank us and prepared a surprise. The only thing I was told was to free up our summer." (Magus)

"I'm not sure how to feel about that." (Akame)

"I concur." (Bella)

"We will just have to deal with it, she means us no real harm, and I will always be thankful to her and my father for helping me find you girls." (Magus)

We had a group hug and enjoyed the silence for a minute before I spoke up again.

"Anyway, after the summer, it will be Harry's first year, and while he is still famous, most of his obstacles have already been cleared. I'm not looking to interfere with him, I want to focus on our final battle with the spiders. We could have ended it years ago, but they were really the perfect training tool for all our skills and toys." (Magus)

"Yup! It took me way longer to grow in my last life because I never had so many opponents to fight whenever I want. I couldn't exactly drop into Hueco Mundo like it was my backyard." (Yoru)

"Exactly, and those suppression runes you made were really useful." (Magus)

"I have to agree, staying behind and moving around didn't improve certain muscle groups as much as direct combat would and your runes have made me work much harder." (Bella)

"Mn, we improve much better with them." (Akame)

"Aw~ you guys are going to make me blush." (Yoru)

"Blushing doesn't mean you rub your body on us Yoru." (Magus)

"That's how a cat blushes." (Yoru)

We rolled our eyes at her.

"Anyway, we kept the spiders around for as long as we could, but its time to end it, we are basically at their central nest. Aside from that, I want to take a look at the so-called philosopher stone.

If it's real, I want to replicate it, and if it's not, then I'll just leave it there. But I'll place my urn in the room to end Voldy once and for all when he leaves Quirrell's body." (Magus)

"Such a sad and insignificant end to 'the dark lord.'" (Yoru)

"Psh, the guy might have been slightly charismatic and a genius leader at the start, but with every Horcrux he made, he went more and more insane. Before his end, he would just randomly use the Cruciatus Curse on death eaters and innocents for fun." (Bella)

"Poor snaky." (Akame)

"Right, anyway, after the year, we will have our final hunt for things around the world, and then it will be the tournament. After that, we will be leaving, we should say goodbye to Sirius and Narcissa, the rest we should ignore so it just looks like we disappeared."

Bella looked up at that and gave me a thankful look.

"We can't share all our secrets with them, but I trust them enough with the few we can. Plus, they are technically family, so we will make sure they are safe before leaving."

Bella kissed me and then spoke.

"Thank you dear."

"Anytime love."

We stared into each other's eyes with love, but all good pink atmospheres only have two ways they can go.

They can be interrupted and ruined, or they can turn passionate.

Yoru got behind Bella and pressed her body into hers while turning her head to share a kiss, while Akame pressed herself harder into me and stole my lips.

Being much larger than the others, I was able to have all three of them around me. With Akame in one arm, I had Yoru and Bella making out in my other.

Akame and Bella had a hand on my dick while my hands traveled over their bodies. Yoru was playing with Bella and getting her ready.

After a few more minutes of foreplay, Bella impaled herself on my dick and released a light aphrodisiac form her skin, while Akame climbed up to sit on my face and started generating more and more heat. Yoru alternated between playing with both girls and playing with my balls and used her lightning to create more stimulation.

The next eight hours until sunrise took us from the hot springs, to the courtyard trees, around the mansion, and eventually into the master bedroom, leaving a path of destruction that was being fixed in our wake.

The girls tend to unconsciously release their elements without restraint when they orgasm, so we are the only thing left undamaged in the area.

When noon came the next day, we had an unannounced visitor.

***Line Break***

**Title: Hogwarts Years: Time skip **

**Novel Recommendations:**

**Webnovel:**

**Becoming a god in the harry potter world by Chaos_Empyrean – It's actually a great and unique harry potter novel with the MC, including friends in his power rise and adding cultivation world elements. **

**Fairy tails strongest by AdilNation – It starts off slow and with lower grammar, but it picks up quickly and becomes an OP multiverse story with a SINGLE love interest.**

**Fanfiction: **

**Do Me A Wrong by ChaosEmperorNex – I shit you not, this novel had me craving more like an addiction. It's a Bleach x DXD novel with an OP Ichigo and only TWO love interests. **

**The Aegis Of Fairy Tail by BANIX – A great OC MC for fairy tail. It's unique in that it starts off with an S class wizard who is OP but is not invincible. For example, he is still weaker than Gildarts in the begining. He grows stronger through the novel, and there is a SINGLE love interest.**

**Son of Sparda DxD by DarkAkatsuk1 – This one is for all you Gintama fans. Dante, who is like gintoki's twin, ends up as a teenager in the DXD world and proceeds to do what he does best. **

**NovelUpdates: **

**I really wanted to recommend my #1 all-time favorite novel as well as another by the same author in my top 5**

**EER – Everyone else is a returnee by Toika – This is my #1 all-time favorite, you need to read this. **

**ICDS – Infinite competitive dungeon society by Toika – This is in my top 5 and is the novel Toika wrote before writing EER. **


	23. Nyx's Vacation

**Author Notes: Hey guys! This chapter was both fun and slightly challenging to write, it reached 9.7K! I debated splitting it up because it was so long, but I'm too lazy. Maybe I'll come back tomorrow to do it. **

**If you don't know the details of the location Magus will go to, it's okay. You should still have no problem following along. If your curious, feel free to google the terminology and it can be explained. If you do know, then enjoy it!**

**P.S. I will be uploading a chapter for all of Magus's current summons and some other miscleanious info soon. Please don't get mad at me for it not being a real chapter (Insert teary eyed emoji). **

**disc* / WYjndVY**

"Somebody speaking."

'Somebody thinking.'

"_Spells_" and "_Messages_"

"**Alerts.**"

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter, solo leveling, overlord, bleach, akame ga kill, danmachi, pokemon, one-piece, CCG, Toriko, or any other anime/novel/manga that I may use.**

Previously:

_When noon came the next day, we had an unannounced visitor. _

Present:

**Nyx's Vacation**

**Peverell Mansion: **

Walking down the stairs to the dining room for brunch after an eight-hour session of sex with my women left me entirely unprepared for an unannounced guest that managed to get through every defense of the mansion undetected.

"LLLLIIIIITTTLLLLEEE MMMAAAGGUUUSS!" (If you don't know who this is….-_-)

"OOF!" (Magus)

'That's weird, I could have sworn I was enjoying my post-sex bliss and walking to the dining room. So why am I on the ground and in extreme pain?'

"LITTLE MAGUS! I MISSED YOU! DID YOU MISS ME?" (Nyx)

'Ah, that's why.'

"Gr…eeaa..t… to…see….y..ou….gr..a..n.. .." (Magus)

'This is the part where it ends, right? Right?! Why are you squeezing harder?!'

Seemingly having enough, Nyx dropped me and gave me a giant smile.

"Did I surprise you? I wanted to see the happiness on your face when you saw it was me!" (Nyx)

'The feeling of being released from her 'hugs' brings me extreme happiness.'

"*cough* *cough* It's great to see you grandma, what brings you here?" (Magus)

"Am I not welcome?" (Nyx)

'How can a woman say such a thing and look both sad and threatening at the same time.'

"Of course you are! Family Is always welcome in my home." (Magus)

"Mn, good answer. Let's wait for the girls to wake up and join us, in the meantime, we can talk about all the fun things I did with your present." (Nyx)

I sweatdropped at that.

'It wasn't exactly a present, but this is one of those moments in life; you just nod your head and smile.'

We spoke for around an hour about her pranks.

In the one-piece world, she connected a den den mushi to every island in the world and set it up in the World Government five elders' room. Then she planted a mental suggestion into IM's mind to enter the room, and once they were all together, she dropped the onions in. The whole world saw the true leaders of the world government suffering. It was perfect.

In the Naruto world, she waited until the Five Kage summit, and right when Sasuke burst through the floor and into the meeting, she threw the onions in. The entire future changed due to the next fifteen minutes of pain the veteran trained shinobi suffered. They all joined hands to hunt down whoever did it, fought the fourth war, and eventually, peace was established. It was perfect.

In the HunterXHunter world, she dropped it on the phantom troupe during the Yorknew Auction arc.

In the Bleach world, she got Aizen and Yamamoto during the war.

In the Fairy tail world, she got the magic counsel while they were arguing over firing Etherion during the tower of heaven arc. It turned out that Jellal's unique thought projection transferred sense stimulation back to the main body, and it broke his possession by Ultear.

She went trigger happy in loads of worlds from Kenichi, to Kaze no Stigma, to Project K. But her favorite was the DXD world. She got EVERYONE! She got Issei at least thirteen times, but she kept attacking anyone with an arrogant/loud/brash personality.

They started issuing hazard suits to all factions in hopes of catching whatever or whoever was causing the attack. Unfortunately, hazard suits still won't protect you.

The terror of magical onions was spread through the multiverse, anyone discovered walking around with an onion that had the slightest bit of mana was detained and questioned.

During her tale, the girls walked in, and after a round of death hugs, we sat down for a meal while she talked.

"Hahahaha! Ah~~ grandma, I must become your student!" (Yoru)

"YAY! You will be student #342! I started the legacy of pranksters throughout the universe! Zelretch was student #87." (Nyx)

Nyx stood up on the table and puffed her nonexistent chest out with her declaration.

Bella, Akame, and I all looked at Yoru with sympathy. After realizing what she said, Yoru paled and looked at us for help.

'I'm sorry love, there is no saving one from grandma."

"Since you are all bonded, that means you are all my students! Bella is #343, Akame is #344, and Magus is #345. I'll make sure you only lose your life a few times this time!"

Now we paled while Yoru looked a bit relieved and a bit apologetic. I decided to change topics and divert grandma's attention.

"So, grandma, what was the main reason you came to visit besides seeing us?" (Magus)

"Hm? Oh right! I almost forgot. Well, I had fun playing with your gift, and I thought hard about what to give you in return. Its only right you know." (Nyx)

I had a very bad feeling.

"No, no, grandma, you are a goddess! It's only right for others to give you gifts and sacrifices." (Magus)

'Buy it, buy it, buy it.'

"Aw~~ Your so sweet little Magus!" (Nyx)

'Did it work?'

My eyes held a trace of hope in them.

"I have to give it to you anyway because I want to!" (Nyx)

The trace was extinguished.

'FFUUCCKK….. *sigh* let's just deal with it.'

"I think I speak for all of us when I say thank you grandma, we know you would never truly harm us, ha..ha…ha..ha.." (Magus)

Nyx nodded her head and completely dismissed my hollow laugh.

"I came up with the best thing! For the next two months, you four are taking a trip!" (Nyx)

"A trip?" (Akame)

Just then, Tom appeared with a large box, and Nyx took it and made it disappear, I got an alert of it appearing in my inventory.

"Tom?" (Magus)

"My apologies sir, I was not able to stop her so I thought it best to assist you as much as I could." (Tom)

I could understand his troubles, there is no stopping the Ultimate Loli when she wants something. I gave him a nod and turned back to Nyx.

"Yes! A trip! In accordance with the things you all would love to have; I have decided to send you all to the world of _. I added a box of extra supplies and threw it in the inventory."

"What…?" (Bella)

"Where…?" (Yoru)

"Why…?" (Akame)

"*Sigh* When?" (Magus)

"Right now!" (Nyx)

The ground turned into a dark emptiness, and the four of us fell in with Nyx's final words in our ears.

"Enjoy it you guys! Magus! Check your **Alerts** when you get there! Have fun! (Nyx)

I sent out a few tendrils of shadows and drew the girls into my arms.

'This should be interesting.'

***Line Break***

**The highest mountain top in the world: **

When the light flooded the dark space we were in, we were momentarily blinded.

When we adjusted, we looked around and found ourselves on a snow- and ice-covered mountain top. The view was breathtaking, and it stretched out beyond the horizon.

I cast a warming charm over us.

"Should we talk about what just happened?" (Yoru)

"Yes, but before that, Magus should check the **Alert**." (Bella)

I nodded at that and pulled it up, the girls huddled in.

**[Alert: **

**Grandma's Vacation! **

**Welcome to the world of Skyrim! **

**You have two months to have fun and do whatever you want. **

**A few rules for you lovebirds:**

**1\. Magus, unless you give up a shadow, you can't make another one from this world, and you can only do it once. The souls of the beings of this land are protected and owned by the gods of the land. They will not bother you or risk offending me, but they will intervene if you go too far. A few of them like Akatosh are more lenient. **

**2\. This world isn't like those fanfictions with incredibly strong old people, it's like the game. **

**3\. As a bonus, if you four can do something that makes me laugh, I will give you a gift depending on how funny it was.**

**At the end of two months, a portal will open up, just like how you got there.**

**Have fun! **

**Love, grandma. ]**

"Well, that just happened." (Magus)

"Eh, when you stop to think about it, if it wasn't so sudden, it would be awesome." (Yoru)

"*Sigh* I can't disagree with you there." (Bella)

"Mn, look at the bright side." (Akame)

'Bright side…!'

A new thought hit me.

"Girls!"

I got their attention.

"We are in the Skyrim world."

"We got that from the message, what's your point?" (Yoru)

"We are in the Skyrim world, that means new resources." (Magus)

They all got wide eyes at that.

'Soul gems, new metals…..'

"Potion ingredients…!" (Bella)

"New Meeeaaaatt….!" (Akame)

"New Sussshhiii…!" (Yoru)

Our eyes lit up with desire, and the world shivered a little. A storm was coming. Even in these turbulent times, the inhabitants of this world will never forget the legend of this unstoppable force that appeared and disappeared like the wind.

***Line Break* **

**One month later:**

In all the nine holds, new rumors were spreading like wildfire.

A young woman with midnight hair and green highlights was seen storming every Apothecary and using an endless amount of gold to purchase every ingredient and every recipe in stock. She cleaned out years of stock, and when she finished, she demanded the locations of the ingredients in the wild, no matter where they were located.

A young woman with purple hair and dark skin was seen raiding every fishing village and trading gold and bags of food for every fish in stock, she cleaned out an entire fleet's worth of products.

Another young woman with black hair and red highlights was seen by a few witnesses to be charging straight into mammoth territory, muttering the words 'Eliminate' 'Meat' 'Revenge.' If the sounds of mammoths going into a rampage were taken into consideration, the woman seemed to be on a very determined hunt.

And then there was a young man, looking around 19 years old, with a mane of white hair and wine-red eyes, he could have fit in like any other Nord with his size, but his hair gave him away. Some even wondered if he was a vampire. He stormed every blacksmith's shop and bought all their raw materials; he didn't even look at the merchandise. Then he sought out every spell vendor he could find and cleaned out their soul gems and spell tomes.

These four individuals were on a warpath, and anyone who tried to approach them was mercilessly thrown away. The ones with good intentions found themselves a few blocks away unharmed, while the ones with bad intentions found themselves miles from the nearest city near wild beast habitats like trolls. No one wants to be near a troll.

There were also other rumors of the same four individuals appearing in areas where massive unknown feline beasts were said to be seen.

There were rumors of a strange pitch-black owl being seen entering Jarl's quarters, staring them down, and then flying off after mocking them. The jarls of the nine holds put out a bounty to anyone who kills the bird.

The only thing that was confirmed was that all of these rumors were focused on this strange group.

***Line Break* **

"Ok, let's report what we accomplished this month." (Magus)

Wrapped in thick Direwolf fur coats, we were sitting around a campfire next to a wizard's tent. A wizard's tent looks normal on the outside but has a large expanded space on the inside with beds, a kitchen, a living room area, and other custom options depending on the owner.

We were enjoying some hot chocolate and resting in the area between Winterhold and Windhelm. Not many come through these areas.

Bella spoke up from her spot, cuddled up next to me.

"It's a good thing you kept all our gold in your inventory, I spent thousands to clean out every potion ingredient I could find, and I raided the Eldergleem sanctuary and took everything I could find, but I used my mana to give the area a growth boost in return. Most of the potion recipes I found were incredibly simple, these people used these high-quality ingredients and just threw them together, they never studied how to fine-tune them! It's insulting to a potion's mistress like me.

This lady in Whiterun offered to teach me about making potions, so I humored her to see if there was anything new to see. I had to stop myself from poisoning her when I saw how she made the damn potion!

Anyway, we have a few years' worths of stock of anything I could find and the seeds and saplings of others to keep growing them." (Bella)

I rubbed her back to calm her down and gave her a kiss.

"Great job love, we will keep an eye out for anything we didn't get. Yoru, how about you?" (Magus)

Yoru was sitting between my legs, laying back against me, and enjoying mine and Akame's petting.

"I took aalllll of the fish. It seems the vital energy of this world is much higher than the Harry Potter one because all of the living beings here from the people to the animals and fish have some incredible biology. It's a real chicken and the egg situation because I can't tell if humans grew stronger from eating the animals, if something else caused all of life to evolve, or if these are all descendants of something.

Anyway, the fish I gathered has incredible nutrition levels, and we can eat it ourselves or sell them. They are cheap here, but they would be incredibly high quality in other worlds." (Yoru)

She has a good point. Even the bandits we killed showed a tremendous amount of vitality. An average wizard from the Harry Potter world would be killed with a single punch from an average bandit here.

I gave her a rough petting and kissed her head.

"Purfect love, I was a bit unsure what to do with you when you went running off, screaming about sushi, but it turned out great in the end. How about you Akame?" (Magus)

"I hunted…all the meat…" (Akame)

I got a bit worried about that.

"You don't mean you hunted to extinction, right?" (Magus)

She shook her head, and I let out a sigh of relief.

'The gods of this world, especially Hircine, would probably get upset if we destroyed the ecosystem.'

"I wanted the jewel meat…..none of them had it.." (Akame)

'We really need to find one of those elephants or Akame will never let it go.'

"And?" (Yoru)

"I gathered meat from the land animals, the mammoths, goats, pheasants, chickens, cows, rabbits, deer, mudcrab, and horkers. I had to make sure they were safe for the rest of you to eat. I killed all the trolls I found and left them; I only took two skulls since you asked for them." (Akame)

We rolled our eyes, but she was so adorable we couldn't even be annoyed; we all just cuddled her.

"Good job love, thanks to you, we have new food to play with in the kitchen and all the byproducts of all the animals. They could be useful for different situations. And all trolls should die, I only need a few skulls to experiment with the enchanting tables they have here." (Magus)

The girls nodded at that.

"And you, dear?" (Bella)

"I raided every blacksmith I could find to gather smithing materials, the quality of some of these metals is crazy, Ebony is only a few steps down from Adamantium, but it's far lighter, and Stalhrim is the same with Mithril except its aimed far more towards cold type enchantments.

The lower quality metals are still above what we can typically find in the Harry Potter world, and they are much more mana conductive. I would put Goblin silver somewhere between Dwarven and Orcish in quality, but it has the unique ability to damage things that are protected by magic.

I am not that great with bones, so I can't do much with a dragon's bones, we might be able to use them for other things though. And Daedric type metal isn't a great idea since the metal depends on the gods of this land. In other worlds it would grow brittle.

I plan for us to keep our Goblin silver weapons as backups for particular situations and forge us some weapons from Ebony.

Aside from forging, I found every supplier of soul gem's I could remember from the game and took everything from petty to grand and the occasional black. Once we leave this world, we won't be able to get any more of them unless we come back.

I also took any spell tome I could find. Harry Potter magic is more versatile, but the ones here are far more powerful. I have doubts about it working as well in other worlds, but at least we can study the tomes and recreate a few things." (Magus)

I let us digest all of that before continuing.

"Now, we have one month left. I want to do a few things in that time.

We should continue to remain on the sidelines, I don't want to get involved with the mess of a civil war, but we can take advantage of the chaos, that's the only reason we were not bothered so much this last month. I doubt the Dragonborn can clean up all of Skyrim like a game character who fast travels everywhere to do every single job.

We should raid bandit camps to get some training with humanoid targets, I know we all have done it in the past, but now we have new abilities.

We should let the shadows level a bit with some targets.

We should attack some of these dragons. We aren't Dragonborn or anything, so we can't absorb their souls. However, as someone with a minor divinity in death, I think I can modify some grand soul gems to hold them and enchant things with them. We can't go too far though, let's only take a few of them, so we don't piss off Akatosh.

And finally, we need to plan the big prank, and I want to sneak into the college of Winterhold to use a book scanning spell in their library." (Magus)

The girls nodded.

"Mn, it sounds fun." (Akame)

"Yeah, I have a few ideas for the prank." (Yoru)

"If you're going to the college, take the potion ingredients too." (Bella)

'She says it like I'm going to the supermarket, haha.'

"Yes dear, and Yoru, what ideas do you have?" (Magus)

"Wait, wait, before that, it's cold out here, let's go inside and 'warm-up'." (Bella)

Bella gave us a lustful smile, and the idea of planning things flew out of our minds. All of our eyes intensified like we were going to war. We were handsome and beautiful, extremely fit, and deeply in love, sex was a daily part of our lives.

'Planning can wait.'

Despite the silencing ward on the tent, the ground of the forest still vibrated with an intensity that night.

***Line Break***

From the east to the west, all the bandit camps of Skyrim's lands were being taken down one after the other. The majority of citizens were following the Dragonborn's journey, so only a few were noticing the change.

**(AN: WARNING: I have no mercy for bandits who rape and destroy for joy in life.) **

**With Magus:**

'I'm a nice guy, let's give all these bandits the requirements they need to be a guard for a hold.'

I stormed the camp while playing the song ' Arrow in the Knee' from the meme while shooting every bandit I met in the knee with an arrow.

"One for you~" (Magus)

"AH!" (Bandit #1)

"And you~" (Magus)

"OW!" (Bandit #2)

"Oh, I hit your calf, let me try again." (Magus)

"NO! OW!" (Bandit #3)

I turned up the volume and did a little dance while shadow traveling through the place.

I came upon the bandit chief, and he was covered from head to toe in armor, he gave me a cocky smile.

"You can't shoot me with an arrow, you bastard!" (Bandit chief #1)

I gave him a deadpan look while taking his sweet role from the table.

"HEY! That was mine!" (Bandit chief #1)

"I'm a petty guy, bite me. TMNP, remove his armor." (Magus)

My Niffler team rose up from my shadow, and their eyes glinted with determination after getting a new mission. The armor was shiny.

"What the fuck are those!?" (Bandit chief #1)

"You should have just received the guard qualifications man. Sic him." (Magus)

They charged.

"Ah! No! Get off me! Don't touch me there! Aaahh~" (Bandit chief #1)

*choke*

'*Cough* *cough* I almost died from a sweet roll, I'm placing this memory in the containment laptop at #7.'

I glared at the shivering Orc.

"You bastard! You almost scared me for life!" (Magus)

"What about me!" (Bandit chief #1)

"You get double guard qualifications!" (Magus)

I shot both his knees and walked out.

"That was disturbing on so many levels." (Magus)

I turned to all the moaning bandits with arrows in their knees and spoke up.

"I used to be an adventurer like you! But then I took an arrow in the knee! Now you can all be guards! Yay!" (Magus)

As I walked off, I summoned my two illusionist shadows.

"Obliviate their memory of me." (Magus)

'I wonder how the girls are doing.'

***Line Break***

**With Bella:**

A light mist blew through a bandit camp and quickly entered the bodies of all its inhabitants.

'It's easy to paralyze or put others to sleep, but that won't do me as much good with higher leveled opponents. I need to practice with mental effect poisons, my more lethal moves are only safe when I am alone.'

The poison began to take effect.

"Who are you!" (Bandit #4)

"Alan! Where are you!" (Bandit #5)

"AH! A monster!" (Bandit #6)

"WIIILLSSOONN!" (Bandit #7)

A creepy noise started resounding in the area, and all the bandits lost it and began slaughtering each other.

'Using the music box spell to play dramatic horror movie music works well with hallucinogenic poison, good to know.'

Bella walked through the carnage with a noble woman's grace and hummed along with the music.

'I wonder how everyone else is doing.'

***Line Break***

**With Yoru:**

A black cat was sitting on top of a wall, looking at bandits walk around and licking its paw.

'Let's see just how fast I can take out these forty or so bandits.'

The cat transformed into a stunning purple-haired and dark-skinned woman. Her mouth shifted into a predator's smile, and she disappeared in a small flash.

{Slick}

{Slice}

She appeared between the bandits and moved with such speed that her razor-sharp gauntlets never got stained with the blood of the throats she slit.

The bandits fell while they couldn't make a sound and died in silent agony.

'Let's throw some runes in for fun.'

While running around, Yoru planted runes directly on the paths a few bandits were walking on.

A few seconds later and each bandit was being electrocuted from the inside out, their brains shut down and they died.

'I can do a lot of things with runes, but using my own element is the most effective.'

Yoru stopped after the bandit chief fell over with a large hole in his throat.

"Forty bandits in forty seconds, one second for each. Not to bad, and I even made the flash significantly less noticeable. Next time I'll test out my AOF lightning attacks." (Yoru)

'I wonder how the rest are doing? Our instincts should act up after causing bloodshed, the sex will probably be animalistic tonight~~'

***Line Break***

**With Akame: **

A unique situation was occurring in a particular bandit camp.

*nom* *nom*

"Here! Try this one!" (Bandit #8)

*nom* *nom*

"No! This one is better!" (Bandit #9)

*nom* *nom*

"Screw those guys! I made this one with my own hands!" (Bandit #10)

*nom* *nom*

"Give the goddess some space! She can't eat in peace!" (Bandit chief #2)

*nom* *nom*

A doll-like beautiful young woman with black hair and red highlights walked into a bandit camp, and every bandit that saw her quickly changed from having bad intentions to wanting to make her smile with every fiber of their being. They brought out everything they owned, and the young woman accepted the food.

'The food has no sin.'

"Goddess-Sama! What else do you need from us! Please, tell us!" (Bandit chief #2)

"Please, Goddess-Sama!" (Bandit #11)

*nom* *nom* *gulp*

"Please...…. die."

"Wha…?" (Bandit chief #2)

The chief fainted.

Every bandit quickly started falling to the ground without any warning. They all had a small red flame on the back of their legs that was not burning anything.

"You all have tainted souls, please except a painless death and live a peaceful life next time." (Akame)

All the bandits were covered in flames and reduced to ash.

'I want some more food; I'll return to the others.'

She disappeared in a flash of fire.

***Line Break***

**With the owl and the TMNP:**

A pitch-black owl swooped into a bandit camp and landed at its highest point.

From her shadow, four shadowy Platypus's took shape.

The owl didn't turn its head, but its aura projected what it wanted to say.

'Go forth, mongrels! Give them death!'

The TMNP saluted her and shot off.

They appeared in all corners of the camp.

In the bedrooms, they slit the sleeping bandits' throats.

In the living area, they bashed bandits over the head and snapped their necks.

In the bathroom, they paused to drop a bar of soap between two men showering and waited…then they slit their throat.

They worked as a team, taking dramatic poses and pausing for imaginary spotlights.

Their last destination was the kitchen, they knocked out the bandits inside and set the whole thing on fire.

They took out cigars from their small space pockets and lit them on the flames.

Now that their mission was over, their eyes glinted as if to say one thing.

'Shiny first, report second.'

**(AN: I know what they look like, but I imagine them as Kung Fu Dugongs from one piece)**

***Line Break***

While the TMNP were raiding the camp, the owl swooped down into the bandit chiefs' quarters and commenced staring down the chief.

The chief looked up and saw the condensing look on the owl's face.

"Who the fuck do you think you're staring at you dumb bird?!" (Bandit chief #3)

*Stare*

"You think I'm playing with you!?" (Bandit chief #3)

*Stare*

"You asked for this!" (Bandit chief #3)

As the chief grabbed his ax, the owl entered his mind and proceeded to tear it apart.

The chief's eyes glazed over, and he fell down brain dead.

The owl spit on the ground, and her eyes only conveyed the words.

'Pathetic mongrel.'

***Line Break***

**In the air above a Word Wall:**

"You sure this will work?" (Magus)

"100%? No. But I'm around 90% sure it should." (Bella)

We were standing on the air above a dragon of this world. It was much bigger and dangerous looking than the ones from the Harry Potter world.

"Meat?" (Akame)

"I'm sorry love, once the soul leaves the body of this dragon, it will just be bones that are left. Dragons here are not truly of flesh and blood, when the soul leaves any flesh and blood they conjured will evaporate like an illusion." (Magus)

"Oh….*Pout*" (Akame)

Screw the dragon, Akame was instantly surrounded by three pairs of arms and being cuddled.

A pink atmosphere was being generated above the sleeping dragon's head.

It started to stir as if sensing something it wanted to destroy. (AN: RAIJU EXPLODE!)

"Bella love, please do it." (Magus)

"Mn." (Bella)

Bella released a new poison she was experimenting with. She grew fond of using hallucinogenics on her opponents because most things we fight have mana resistance and can throw off weaker effects. Since there was no direct way to enter the mind of a dragon that has no organs, she released a new poison that infects the soul.

This one is set to confuse how the dragon sees up, down, left, and right. This way, it can't take to the air.

I spoke while looking at it fully wake up.

"Rise and tear it apart." (Magus)

My shadow expanded, and Erza, Fenrir, and the rest of the giants and Direwolfs rose.

The giants roared and followed the warpath Erza created in her charge.

The Direwolves howled and followed Fenrir's lead.

They made it to the dragon, and a monster fight took place.

"Popcorn?" (Magus)

""Yes please.""" (The girls)

We enjoyed the show on a couch I summoned and charmed to float with some popcorn and continued cuddling.

{ROOOAARRR}

The dragon roared and blew flames at the giants.

They dodged, but a few got hit and dissolved before rising back up like nothing happened.

The wolves attacked the eyes and throat while the giants held onto its body and broke its bones.

{RAWR!}

*Crack*

Erza grabbed its head and snapped its neck.

"Shit! I almost forgot!" (Magus)

I quickly shadow traveled over and left behind three women who fell over after losing their primary support.

While apologizing to them in my mind, I quickly cast the soul trap spell on the dragon and held up one of my modified grand soul gems.

A blinding light steadily left the dragon's corpse and entered the gem.

"It works!" (Magus)

As I marveled at my accomplishment, I forgot about the three alpha women I angered in the process.

A flash of light appeared behind me, and I looked up to see my shadows backing up in fear while Erza nodded her head in approval.

I looked behind and saw them standing there with that look every wife intuitively knows how to give to their husband.

"*Cough* Um…. parlay?" (Magus) **(AN: If it works for jack sparrow, then it can work for you!)**

It didn't work.

***Line Break* **

Four dragon souls later and after battling an elder dragon in the mountains, Magus and the girls were breathing a bit heavily.

"*Huf* Damn, you really can't underestimate the power of their shouts." (Magus)

"*Huf* Yeah, that time slow shout was insane." (Yoru)

"*Huf* Thanks for reacting fast enough Yoru, you saved us from potential injuries with that one." (Bella)

"*Huf* Mn, thanks." (Akame)

The dragon itself was a great opponent to fight, but its shouts could be deadly.

"Well, this is the last one I wanted. Let's cross our fingers here. Extract." (Magus)

'I know grandma said not to take anything, but hopefully, Akatosh won't be bothered.'

As my shadow covered the dragon, a massive presence descended on the area.

'Shit! I raised a flag!'

"Who raised it!?" (Yoru)

"My bad!" (Magus)

The void distorted and opened to show a single reptilian eye surrounded by darkness.

I sent a telepathic message to the girls through our rings.

'Prepare to teleport if things go south! I'll do the talking.'

They nodded their heads slightly.

A deep and powerful voice rang out.

"Grandchild of Nyx, why are you trying to break the agreement?" (Akatosh)

'At least Akatosh is willing to listen, the ultimate loli has a powerful reputation.'

I summoned my Occlumency shields and calmed myself.

"Lord Akatosh, I have taken the souls of your domain to use them to enchant weapons." (Magus)

"Do not lie child. The souls I sense in the gems will return to me when the weapons fade with time. However, the soul you are currently attempting to take is being forcefully ripped from me. According to the agreement, you must offer a soul in return." (Akatosh)

At the end of his sentence, I let out a sigh in relief.

'*Sigh* That's all it was, I thought he was pissed off.'

"Lord Akatosh, I offer you the soul of a dragon from another world, it is not one from your domain." (Magus)

I summoned my dragon shadow and presented it to him. He looked intrigued.

"Very well, the exchange has been made." (Akatosh)

My dragon shadow dissolved, and a light shot out of it and into the void before it closed, and peace returned to the space.

I felt the connection I had to it shatter, but it was only like ripping off a band-aid.

We all let out our breaths before we shared a group hug.

While we were enjoying the silence, I felt my connection to a new and powerful shadow. I got a new **Alert.**

**[Alert: **

**3****rd**** Stage summon gained! **

**Race: Elder Dragon **

**Description: A child of Akatosh, the dragon god of time. All dragons of this race have eternal souls and can never truly die, only change forms. If the soul is not captured when a dragon is slain, the soul will return to Akatosh's domain. **

**Abilities: **

**Dragon Speech: Like all dragons of its race, the shouts or Thu'um it speaks generate different effects. **

**Current known shouts: **

**Fus Ro Dah - Your Voice is raw power, pushing aside anything - or anyone - who stands in your path.**

**Zul Mey Gut - The Thu'um is heard, but its source unknown. (AN: My version can be used to shout something to a whole city or whisper something into anyone's ear that you know the location of.) **

**Lis Slen Nus – Your Thu'um freezes an opponent solid.**

**Tiid Klo Ul - Shout at time, and command it to obey, as the world around you stands still. (AN: Slow time for everyone aside from the user for a few seconds.) **

**Mana cost: First word 100 mana, Second word 500 mana, third word 1000 mana.**

**Flight: Expanding it back and creating a protective dome, this unit can transport anything with extreme speed. **

**Damage resistance: The scales of this unit are highly resistant to physical and mana infused attacks. **

**User has gained a new ability from this unit: Thu'um.]**

I felt a new file appear on the laptop of my mind, and I learned the knowledge on how to shout.

'With my manticore ability to mimic speech, I should pick this up fast. Let's deal with this later.'

"That was a bit intense." (Magus)

"ha..ha..yeah, a bit." (Bella)

"Maybe we should take a break for the rest of our time here." (Yoru)

"Mn, Eat and relax." (Akame)

"We just have one more thing to do, and then we can enjoy the next few weeks." (Magus)

The girls looked up, and we all grew mischievous smiles.

""""The prank.""""

***Line Break* **

**3****rd**** Person POV: **

The peace negotiations between the Stormcloaks **(AN: The revolutionaries)** and the Imperial legion of the Empire were being overseen by the Greybeards at High Hrothgar.

In attendance were the Greybeards led by Arngeir.

**From the Empire: **

General Tullius with Legatee Rikke, his advisor.

Jarl Elisif of solitude, the widow of the late High King of Skyrim.

Elenwen, the Thalmor ambassador to Skyrim who wanted the war to get worse.

**From the Stormcloaks:**

Ulfric Stormcloack who started the uprising.

Galmar Stone-Fist, his advisor.

The Jarl of Whiterun, Balgruuf the Greater.

There were also two others from the Blades:

Delphine **(AN: I hate this bitch),** and Esbern.

And finally, the great Dragonborn himself/herself. **(AN: idc what gender they are, you pick)**

Each of these people had a special status and were not your average person. The air was intense, and sparks were flying around the place.

In the game, this negotiation can take a few different turns, it was one of the very unique points about the game in that the storyline could change depending on your choices.

Appearing silently in the rafters above the negotiation table, Magus looked down and felt the tension in the room.

**(AN: I don't remember if there was a rafter or not, my novel says there was so it shall be!)**

**Magus POV:**

'Perfect, let's wait for the intensity to rise a bit more, I will leave a recording spell in the corner.'

I summoned the one being who is capable of angering even the gods, my owl.

We looked at each other.

I handed her a fragile spherical ball and a few slices of bacon.

She nodded her head imperiously and looked down.

'Thank god she listens to my orders, I really would have killed by now if she didn't, a gift from grandma be damned.'

I silently left the room.

**3****rd**** person POV: **

**(AN: This is one route the conversation can take.)**

"Don't hand me a mug of sheep's piss and call it Colovian brandy. These terms are still not acceptable." (Tullius)

"Don't hand me a mug of sheep's piss and call it mead. These terms are still not acceptable." (Ulfric)

"You slaughtered the very people you claim to be fighting for! True sons of Skyrim would never do such things." (Rikke)

"Damned Imperial lies! My men would never stoop to such methods, even in retaliation for your butchery." (Galmar)

"This is our homeland, Tullius. All the blood spilled in this war is on your head." (Ulfric)

"For once, you'll actually pay for your crimes." (Tullius)

When the voices of the occupants rose to a shouting match, and the sparks of the war re-igniting were showing, the owl made its move.

{Screech}

Everyone jumped and looked around.

"Up there!" (Dragonborn)

"That's!" (Rikke)

"It's that damn bird!" (Ulfric)

*Twitch* (Arngeir)

"That piece of shit!" (Galmar)

"Somebody shoot it down!" (Tullius)

'What is wrong with these Nords? It's just a bird.' (Elenwen)

Everyone in the room, aside from the high elf and the Dragonborn, has suffered humiliation from this bird within the last few weeks and wanted its head on their wall.

"Wait! It could be a messenger from one of the Divines!" (Dragonborn)

Never having seen the bird before, the Dragonborn was curious about its identity.

It seemed to calm everyone down because they considered the words and looked back at the bird.

The owl noticed their evaluating eyes, she puffed out her chest, raised her head high, and looked down on everyone there like they were worth less than dirt.

*TWITCH* (Everyone)

{Chirp}

The owl spread her wings wide and kicked the ball off the rafter.

Everyone in the room watched the ball fall and wondered if it was supposed to be the message.

It fell towards Elenwen, so she lifted her hand to catch it, and as soon her hand touched the ball, it cracked open.

{BOOM}

A magical onion was released.

"AAAHHHH!" (Elenwen) (AN: That's right bitch)

"By Akatosh!"

"Ysmir's beard! My eyes!"

"Shor's bones! My ears!"

"Sheogoraths cheese! My nose!"

"Dibella's bra! My face!"

"Malacath's toenails! My Everything!"

"AH! Which ones of you bastards are calling on the Daedra!" (AN: Usually the bad gods)

With everyone momentarily blind, no one could tell who called for which god in their pain, and it only made things more complicated.

Watching everyone suffering in agony, the owl nodded its head and flew off. If anyone was able to see her, her face at that moment would have screamed the words: "Know your place, scum!"

The peace treaty was signed, and the people of Skyrim were united in their hatred for and desire to hunt that bird.

***Line Break* **

Inside the wizard tent in the middle of a snowstorm.

Magus and the girls just finished watching the recording of the events and were rolling around on the ground laughing.

"Hahaha! Who would have thought, the stuck up high elf with a broom shoved up her ass called out for Dibella!" (Bella) **(AN: Critics of Dibella consider her a lustful and passionate goddess.) **

"That damn owl just made the scene perfect! Hahaha!" (Yoru)

"*Pft*." (Akame)

"Ahhhh, that was great. I don't know about you guys, but I think we did our best for the prank efforts, let's just relax and enjoy the sights for the rest of the time. You girls want to take a cruise to Solstheim?" (Magus)

Our laughter slowly toned down, and Yoru answered.

"Sure, but let's take it slow." (Yoru)

"Yeah, we didn't get to sightsee much when we were running around." (Bella)

"Mn, let's make it a trip to remember."

I smiled and brought them in for a hug.

"You got it, we have a few weeks left."

Just then, I heard someone's voice outside the tent.

"Hello! Anyone in there?" (Unknown)

We all looked at each other.

"Aren't we in the middle of a snowstorm in the middle of nowhere with a pure white tent?" (Bella)

"And we haven't become friends with anyone in this world." (Yoru)

"Mn, we didn't order food." (Akame)

I stood up and took out my blades.

"I'll check, but be ready." (Magus)

I opened the flap to find a rare small, and skinny man for the lands of Skyrim waiting outside my tent.

He smiled when he saw me, and I paled.

'NO! This isn't possible! This isn't the game! How could he find me!?'

He opened his mouth and spoke the words I never wanted to hear EVER again in my life.

"I've been looking for you. Got something I'm supposed to deliver - your hands only. Let's see here..." (Courier)

'HOW DOES THIS BASTARD ALWAYS FIND ME!'

The courier didn't see my eyes get shadowed by my hair, and the shadows around the tent start to grow to cover the ground. He didn't see the entirety of my shadow army standing behind him. And he didn't see the inferno in their eyes that matched my wrath.

However, being a courier in the lands of Skyrim, he did notice when his life was in danger.

He turned around and paled.

I closed the tent flap and applied the silencing spell.

I calmly sat back down and took a glass of hot chocolate under the curious gazes of the girls.

'I didn't see anything, nothing at all.'

***Line Break***

We enjoyed our time and used the Direwolves for comfortable land travel.

We took strolls in the dwarven style hold of Markarth.

We had dates in the capital of Skyrim, Solitude.

We rode the sea serpent over to Dawnstar to enjoy the seaside hold.

We made our way to Morthal to enjoy the unique swamp-like atmosphere.

Then to the lively streets of Whiterun and the most iconic place in the game.

From there, we traveled down south to the wild woods to see Falkreath and see the ruined hideout of the famous Dark Brotherhood. **(AN: Assassins guild.)**

Then we went over the mountains and into the wildlands of the rift while doing some dungeon diving in old tombs and letting the shadows fight some draugr. **(AN: Zombies)**

We jumped into Riften and sneaked into the thieves guild while leaving single gold coins in very noticeable but hard to reach places. It was a hilarious sight.

I also may or may not have snuck into the brewery and stole the recipes for all their mead. Hey, I enjoyed their drinks and wanted to make my own.

We made our way north through Eastmarsh into Windhelm and enjoyed the massive maze-like feeling of the stone city.

We avoided Winterhold because I may or may not have snuck in to use a book scanning spell on the library while also releasing a few dozen winter rabbits around the place with notes saying things like:

"Catch me if you can!" "Exercise is good for you!" "Eh, what's up doc?" "Carrots are divine… You get a dozen for a dime, It's maaaa-gic!", ""I bet you say that to all the wabbits," "I knew I shoulda taken that left turn at Albuquerque!", "Shhhhhhhh! I'm about to defy you", "Hey, I found Nemo!"

The best part was, I charmed the rabbits with an illusion that whoever was about to grab them would think they were about to catch them only for them to be a few inches off. It was gold.

And finally, we jumped on a ship to Solstheim. We could have taken the sea serpent, but we wanted to enjoy the unique experience. Spending a few days on a wooden sailboat, being all lovey-dovey with your beautiful lovers, and making every sailor puke blood at the pink atmosphere is a great joy in life.

The port city/town of Solstheim was named Raven rock, and the whole place held an incredibly unique atmosphere. The island wasn't huge, and it was mainly populated by Dark elves/Dunmer.

The island was covered in volcanic ash and was also home to lots of unique beasts.

Bella gathered a few more unique potion ingredients while Yoru and I did our best to keep Akame from seeing any of the food aside from the ash potato things. Some of that stuff looked nasty. We did gather the alcohol recipes and bought some boar meat to satisfy Akame's curious hunger.

We looked the part of tourists in casual clothes, hell, I was wearing a Hawaiian shirt for the fun of it.

We traveled around the island to Tel Mithryn, the village with homes made out of giant mushrooms. I gave a magical onion sphere to the assistant to a very powerful mage who is also a crazy asshole. **(AN: Its Neloth) **The assistant looked at the sphere with joy. After I signed a magical contract with him to let him know it wasn't genuinely lethal or harmful after fifteen minutes, and he agreed to place a small item I enchanted with a recording device on it into the room.

From there, we went north to the Skaal village, where I finally got my hands on some Stalhrim and the location to mine it.

I took everything I found.

To the northeast of the village was a special island that not many knew of. The island held giant Nirnroots, a precious potion ingredient, and just a bit north was an even small island that held a rare dragon that has no map marker and usually goes unnoticed.

**(AN: Both the dragon and the giant Nirnroot are in the game.)**

We let the larger shadows like the Basilisk, Raiju, Dark Phoenix, and Sea Serpent get some exercise for this one.

We traveled into the middle of nowhere, got wasted, and had a blast playing around in our Animagus forms. The annoying part of having a giant form is that you can't usually play around if you want to keep it hidden.

I also played around with my new dragon speech ability. It turns out I can only use the words my dragon knows, but that is perfectly okay with me. The mana cost, on the other hand, is ridiculous. Using a full three words of a shout cost 1600 mana, but it has incredible effects.

Fus Ro Dah is every Skyrim player's wet dream to possess. It launches a wave of force in the direction your facing to blow anything away.

One word will just knock a person over while three words can throw someone across town or through a wall.

The Ice form shout with one word will just coat someone in a layer of ice while all three will freeze anyone in its radius solid.

Zul Mey Gut is handy, each word just increases the distance by which my voice can spread in a shout or a whisper by someone's ear.

And the time slow shout, Tiid Klo Ul, is incredibly useful in combat but really hard to get used to. My minor divinity is for space, not time. But I will get the hang of it with practice.

TIID slows time down for 8 seconds. KLO slows time down for 12 seconds. UL slows time down for 16 seconds. I am also affected by it, but I can move much faster than everyone else.

And like that, our two months in this world came to an end.

At least this time I got an **Alert** that told me it was coming about five minutes in advance.

I turned around to look at the sky with the girls and enjoyed the scenery one last time before we were swallowed into the darkness.

***Line Break* **

We appeared in the same dark space with a couch that I met Nyx in after Bella became my shadow lover. I braced myself just in case.

"Hi guys! Did you have fun!" (Nyx)

And my hyperactive ultimate loli of a grandmother was waiting for us, on the couch.

'The one time I prepare myself, and she doesn't surprise attack me, should I be disappointed or happy?'

"Yeah! It was great." (Yoru)

"It was a wonderful trip." (Bella)

"Mn, lot's of new food." (Akame)

"Thanks grandma, it was a blast." (Magus)

We all sat down and got regular hugs for once.

"I'm glad you guys had fun, I thought it would fit all of your preferences." (Nyx)

"It was a great place for a short trip. I enjoyed the culture, especially the part how its completely acceptable for a woman to throw a man through a wall if they say something rude." (Yoru)

"Haha, yeah, those Nords are a hardy people, their gods are incredibly annoying though. They reign supreme in that world but are much weaker if they leave their domains." (Nyx)

"Is that why they didn't want to offend you?" (Bella)

"Of course! I'm Nyx, the primordial god of the night for all worlds. They hold minor divinities for a single world. If it wasn't for me, they would have descended like a pack of wolves on you Magus, your divinities would allow them to reach incredible heights, but they knew it wasn't enough to overpower us primordial's and you have three of us at your back." (Nyx)

Nyx smiled at me, and I couldn't help the feeling of warmth in my chest.

'I really love having a family.'

I initiated a hug this time, and Nyx's eyes widened for a second before smiling and hugging me back.

"Thanks grandma." (Magus)

"Anytime little Magus, you girls too! Come join the hug!" (Nyx)

They joined, and we enjoyed the silence for a minute before Nyx broke off and stood up on the couch. The fact that her standing right next to where I am sitting allowed her head to reach my head height will go unsaid.

"Now it's time for your bonus present! You guys did a lot of fun things in that world. And you see Magus, I told you years ago that you would love that owl!" (Nyx)

"It's more of a love/hate relationship." (Magus)

"Yes, yes, you love her very much, I understand. She is great for all kinds of pranks!" (Nyx)

'Is that why grandma gave her to me?'

"My personal favorites were the peace conference and the College of Winterhold bunny incident, they had me in tears!" (Nyx)

I gave her a dramatic bow to her applause.

"And now! I rated your prank at being worth this gift. It's a unique one that fits your love of soaking in springs! I present to all of you, an Emerald Dragon from the world of Toriko! Tada!" (Nyx)

An Emerald Dragon appeared from the darkness.

The Emerald Dragon is a towering sauropod-like beast whose body appears to be made out of solid emerald. Its body shape resembles that of a shell-less tortoise. On its back, it has an indentation from which delicious Emerald Wine springs and gathers up into a small pool where one can bathe in its splendor.

**(AN: Shoutout to DarkMoon for giving me the idea for the Emerald Dragon.) **

We all stared in awe of the beast while Nyx continued.

"You don't have to make it a shadow Magus, it will always be loyal to any permanent inhabitant of your mansion. The spring on its back can be heated or cooled at your pleasure, but its best to drink it cold.

You can do anything you want with the wine because it refills every twenty-four hours! Just make sure you be kind to this guy. He is a real softie underneath all that emerald."

{Grooowwll}

He let loose a low rumble and moved his head close to her as if showing affection to Nyx.

"I just called him Emerald Dragon, but you guys can name him if you want." (Nyx)

"Wow…thank you grandma!" (Magus)

"Yeah! This is awesome!" (Yoru)

"We can relax and bathe anywhere we go." (Bella)

"Mn, I want to try the liquor." (Akame)

"That's right! The more you praise the gift, the more you praise me!" (Nyx)

We all met eyes for a second and nodded before lining up, side by side, and applauding Nyx anime style.

*Clap* *Clap* *Clap*

"Yeah! Grandma is the best!" (Bella)

"Grandma can do it all! If she can't do it, no one can!" (Yoru)

"Grandma is the coolest!" (Akame)

"Grandma is the most beautiful goddess there is!" (Magus)

Nyx blushed and smiled at all our words.

"Aww~~ You guys are great! Come give grandma a hug, my grandbabies!" (Nyx)

'Oh no, we went too far.' (Everyone aside from Nyx)

"OOF!" x 4

"You guys are the best! Now go home and enjoy the last full year before the tournament!" (Nyx)

When Nyx stopped shacking us like a bunch of wet noodles, she dropped us and allowed us to fall into the ground like it was a pool of water.

"Have fun!" (Nyx)

With the last words of Nyx, we faded from the space.

***Line Break* **

**Peverell Mansion: **

We arrived back in the courtyard of the mansion and felt the mansion pulse with joy on our return.

We looked around at the beautiful scenery and saw the Emerald Dragon appear in the distance outside of the mansion, it was just relaxing on the grass.

"That was one hell of a vacation." (Magus)

"Ha, I feel strangely tired and happy to be home." (Bella)

"Same here, home is the best place after all." (Yoru)

"Mn, I want to have Magus's cooking." (Akame)

"Haha, maybe tomorrow love, for now, hot springs?" (Magus)

"""Hot Springs.""" (The girls)

We nodded, turned around, and immediately we all froze.

Sitting in a large circle was a group of around ten house-elves with the center holding Bron and Dobby, who were passing out joints and wearing 420 styled clothes. They didn't seem to notice our presence.

"Remember everyone! Dropping your weed is the same thing as drug abuse! We don't like abusing things!" (Bron)

"Right, right! And you will only know you are a true stoner when you wash your bong more than you wash your houses dishes!" (Dobby)

Suppressing my intense desire to throttle my House-elf who has been using my mansion to smoke weed with his friends, I calmly walked up behind him and spoke.

"Bron, how high are you?" (Magus)

He didn't recognize my voice at first and spoke.

"No officer, it's "Hi, How are you?" Hahaha." (Bron)

He laughed good naturedly until he realized the new voice.

He paled and slowly turned around.

*Twitch* *Twitch*

I couldn't hold it.

"BRON!" (Magus)

I shouted, I shouted with soul.

**Author Notes: I hope you guys enjoyed this side trip! Join the Discord channel to vote for what to name all the Shadow summons! Stage 1 summons have to wait till they evolve before they can be named. You can also ask questions, see fanart, and offer ideas to add on to the novel. **

**disc* / WYjndVY (I had to take the link apart to make fanfiction not ban it.) **

**The chapter for the summons will come tomorrow. **

**Fanfic Recommendations:**

**Webnovel:**

**Zoro transmigrate in the Hunter x Hunter World by ChrolloDancho – it's a short fanfic, but if you love Zoro then you will enjoy it **

**The Divine Anime System by Reili – This fanfic had a lot of shit thrown at it when it was being written, but I personally loved the journey. It's split into sections like parts one, two, and three, but it's one excellent multiverse fic that you're missing out on. **

**Fanfiction:**

**Is It Wrong For A Godslayer To Have A Harem Of Goddesses? By Paulzies – A Campione! X Danmachi fic. Goudo is OP but tired of life. **

**Ruler of Ero-Justice by VFSNAKE – Naruto X Justice League. WARNING: This fic has a shit ton of sex in it. It's a godlike chaotic Naruto fic. **

**The Hill of Swords by gabriel blessing – Fate/stay night X Familiar of Zero. This is a really deep and beautiful fic. It had me in tears at the end. **

**I have a long list of novels, but I want to recommend one of my all-time favorite authors = NoodleHammer.**

**This guy wrote 6 novels that are insanely funny and full of sex scenes and bloodshed. (Not horror but definitely deserves the M rating.) This is not a joke, the more Trolls tried to bash his fic by saying there was too much sex, he added even more sex to It. I personally loved them tho, great comedy. **

**One is my all-time favorite Harry Potter fic – For Love of Magic. He made a sequel where harry enter the world of a song of ice and fire.**

**The other four start with a pure Naruto fic - Reaching for a Dream – and then continue with this Naruto going to the justice league world and trolling them. Then to Sekirei, and finally to Stargate. **


	24. Character Info as of chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter, solo leveling, overlord, bleach, akame ga kill, danmachi, pokemon, one-piece, CCG, Toriko, or any other anime/novel/manga that I may use.**

**Author Notes: Character info sheet! Here we have all the Summons, current abilities, and what they gained from the Maturation. **

**Please note: Since this is a Gary Stu type novel, don't be overly concerned with mana costs unless they are massive like using Dragon Speech. **

**Accumulated resources at the bottom.**

**This is applied as of the end of Chapter 24 – Nyx's Vacation. **

**Take a look and let me know if I missed anything, I am not perfect.**

**Join the Discord Channel. **

**disc**d.(gg) / WYjndVY (I had to take the link apart to make fanfiction not ban it.) **

**Please remember, outside of a summons ability, a giant could still just step on you using its size and basic strength. A Direwolf can be used for transport. Etc.**

**All summons: Current summons 42/43**

**Stage 1: **

**Race: Shadow Owl**

**Description**: Not much is known of how their species came to be, but Shadow owls are a special breed of an owl with mental abilities.

**State**: She tolerates your existence and is willing to bond with you after receiving your offerings.

**Abilities:**

**Intangibility**: a shadow owl can become intangible to the physical world and move through most obstacles, be they physical or magical. While intangible, it cannot be injured or touched, it will continue to drain your mana as long as it's active. (10 mana per minute)

**Natural Legilimens**: Shadow owls are born able to read the minds of others. They use the gained information to stay ahead and mock others.

**Unique Ability: Unit Summoning**: Due to the willing bond of this unit, a unique ability was created. This unit can summon other shadow summonses to its shadow on command from you. (No mana required)

***Line Break***

**Race: Kneazle x 3**

**Description:** A Kneazle is similar in appearance to very large-sized cats. They have spotted, speckled or flecked fur, large ears, and a lightly plumed tail, akin to that of a lion. They are thought to have separate breeds, like cats, and therefore vary in appearance. They make excellent pets if they like a witch or wizard.

They have a very high level of intelligence, are independent, occasionally aggressive, and have an uncanny ability to detect suspicious and distrustful people.

**Abilities: **

**Detection**: Can detect life forms, hostile intent, and magical signatures within 30 meters.

**Concealment:** Uses a unique form of concealment similar to high powered notice-me-not charms by shrouding themselves in shadows.

**Unique Ability: Sense sharing**: Due to willingly becoming your shadow summon, this shadow has retained the majority of its soul. No matter the distance, you will be able to experience the sensory perception of this shadow summon.

**Unique Ability: Independent action**: Due to willingly becoming your shadow summon, this shadow has retained the majority of its soul. Aside from commands, can think and do independent actions.

***Line Break***

**Race: House elf x 4**

**Summon Type: Shadow Servant **

**Description:** House-elves were a race created by wizards for the sake of being magical assistants and to be loyal servants. To ensure loyalty, many curses and limiters were placed on the elves to the point they lost most of their physical and mental abilities while retaining their magic. Over time the race has been bred and treated worse with every consecutive generation.

Now freed, they have regained all their latent abilities and have undying loyalty to you. Not useful in direct combat but will protect the master's home with a ferociousness unseen before. Warning: do not threaten any home guarded by fully unsealed house-elves.

**Abilities: **

**Territory:** Can power and use home wards in the absence of the lord by using the ley lines. Can repair or replace anything that has to do with the house (example: rotten window blinds will be converted into a new version). Masters of home economics.

**Teleportation:** Possess a unique form of teleportation untraceable by usual wizarding means.

**Shadow Servant: Unique Ability: Telepathy: **If necessary, as a summon, they can contact their lord through your shadow and speak telepathically.

***Line Break***

**Race: Sea Serpent x 1**

**Description**: giant ocean-dwelling sea creature with a horse-like head and serpentine-like body; peaceful temperament and non-threatening to humans unless aggravated.

**Abilities:**

**Water Transport**: Can create an air pocket on its massive body to transport anything through the water.

**Damage Resistance:** The scales of its body reduce damage to a minimal degree, whether magical or physical.

**Water Jet:** Can project a torrent of water from its mouth.

(Warning: Unit severely weakened outside of water.)

***Line Break***

**Race: Dark Phoenix x 1**

**Description:** Every few centuries, a dark phoenix egg comes into existence. They are born from cursed flames and usually never hatch. After a few years of incubation without a stimulus to awaken it, the egg will die.

The last dark phoenix to exist bonded with a witch and eventually sacrificed its soul to save her when she was injured beyond the ability of its tears to heal. In the process, she became the first succubus who later on created the Veela.

They are incredibly loyal birds, but due to their property of taking life from others, they are rejected by their kind.

**Abilities:**

**Healing tears**: Like the others, a dark phoenix can produce tears that can heal. At the expense of life force from a living source, the tears can increase in potency. (Mana cost: 100 mana per tear. Recharge time: 24 hours) (AN: If this bird cries, then Magus will die lol.)

**Flame travel**: Like the others, a dark phoenix can apparate to any location it has a clear image of through flames. It can enter anywhere as long as there is nothing to stop elemental fire energy.

**Unique Ability**: Life drain: When a dark phoenix hits an opponent with its cursed flames, it slowly drains the pure lifeforce from the target until the fire is put out. (Mana used is based on how long the ability lasts. 1 mana per second.)

***Line Break***

**Race: Giant x 6**

**Description**: A Massive humanoid magical creature that can potentially grow to approximately twenty-five feet tall and appear to be a large human.

**Abilities:**

**Mana Resistance**: All giants are born with mana resistant skin. They are the enemy of all mages.

**High Strength + Stamina:** All giants are born with high amounts of strength and stamina.

***Line Break***

**Race: Direwolf x 4 **

**Description**: The best adjective to describe a Direwolf is "scary." This pack-animal is a cunning and brutal predator, capable of taking down prey of nearly any size. In addition to being a vicious hunter, it is the size of a small horse, meaning even the largest predators aren't necessarily safe from the packs.

**Abilities: **

**Tracker**: Using their senses as a Direwolf, they can track anything within 30 meters with just a scent.

**Dash**: Using a burst of mana, a Direwolf can gain a sudden burst of speed and appear to blur from sight.

***Line Break***

**Race: Acromantula x 2**

**Description**: Eight-eyed giant black-haired spider capable of mimicking human speech to hunt; usually inhabits dense jungles.

**Abilities:**

**Silk production**: Using its web making abilities, this unit can produce high-quality mana infused silk.

**Weaving**: Using its natural high reflex ability, this unit can use its silk to weave anything it has knowledge of.

***Line Break***

**Race: Boggart**

**Description**: A shape-shifting creature that takes the physical form of a person's worst fear, its true form is unknown, it is repelled by laughter.

**Abilities: **

**Worst Fear**: Takes the form of its target's worst fear. It cannot injure anyone physically and magically. (Warning: depending on one's worst fear, this unit can mentally scar people for life.) ]

***Line Break***

**Wizard Shadow Gained x 10:**

**Battle Mage X 4:**

1st Stage: spells: Stupify (stun opponent) + Diffindo (cutting spell)

**Medic X 2:**

1st Stage: Spells: Episkey (heal minor wounds) + Ferula (conjure bandages)

**Illusionist X 2:**

1st Stage: Spells: Disillusionment (can be cast on an individual or a specified area) + Obliviate (erase specific memories)

**Dark Mage X 2:**

1st Stage: Spells: Ebublio Jinx (Traps target in a giant bubble) + Impediment Jinx (slows target)

***Line Break***

**Race: Niffler x 4 **

**Description**: A Niffler is a long-snouted and black-furred platypus-like rodent creature with a deep pouch for storing treasures. They have an affinity for shiny objects and metals, and they are a skilled treasure hunter.

This group of four brothers was gathered under the tutelage of a master ninja Niffler. They each use a unique weapon, and they are useless if not used all together. Together, that will never stop to complete a mission. They are the TMNP – Teenage Mutant Ninja Platypus's.

**Abilities:**

**Treasure Hunter**: This group has inborn senses to find hidden treasure. (Warning: Unless specified, they will search for what they define as treasure.)

**Thief:** No wall stands in between this unit and their treasure. Any crack or crevice can be used to slip through.

**Storage:** This unit has a small storage space in its pouch. (Warning: the space cannot hold over a certain amount, and all items will not be retained if the shadow is destroyed.)

**Unique Ability**: Combination Attack: when attacking together, this group can unleash a powerful combination. (Warning: Dramatic music and showy movements increase the effectiveness of this attack.)

***Line Break***

**Stage 2: **

**Unit: Fenrir**

**Race: Alpha Direwolf **

**Description**: An Alpha Direwolf. Born with great talent, Fenrir has evolved to the stage of an Alpha. As an alpha, he has gained higher intelligence, a larger size, and enhanced abilities. Fenrir is fiercely loyal.

**Abilities:**

**Enhanced Tracker**: Using their enhanced senses as an alpha, they can track any scent trail to its end.

**Enhanced Dash**: Using a burst of mana as an alpha, they can gain an extreme burst of speed and appear to disappear from sight.

**Berserker:** Exchanging intelligence for strength, an alpha will attack everything in sight.

***Line Break***

**Unit: Erza**

**Race: Warrior Giant**

**Description**: Similar to the rest of its race in appearance, a warrior giant is much more powerful. Greater strength and stamina, followed by an increase in intelligence. This race was made for war. Erza is fiercely loyal.

**Abilities:**

**Greater Mana resistant skin**: All giants are born with mana resistant skin. They are the enemy of all mages, a warrior giant is the nightmare of mages.

**Greater Strength + Stamina**: All giants are born with high amounts of strength and stamina. A warrior giant has honed its ability to the next level.

**Roar of challenge**: Issuing a primal roar has always been a sign of challenge since ancient times. Once used, all nearby hostiles will focus on this unit. Warning: higher-level opponents can ignore the challenge.

***Line Break***

**Race: Raiju: Model Byakko x 1 **

**Description**: Raiju's are beings of pure lightning, they live inside of storm clouds and have no recorded age limit. They take on unique forms to the individual.

The Byakko model is a Raiju who takes the form of a giant white tiger who constantly emits lightning from its body. It can use its lightning to make fast and sudden movements as well as fly.

**Abilities:**

**Size Adjustment:** As a being made of pure lightning, it can change its size as it pleases without changing its race. Raiju's are identified by their chosen race and will never change it. (Max size: H:12 feet X L:15 feet, Min. size: common house cat.)

**Static body:** Contact with this unit may cause paralysis. A Raiju is charged with electricity, so contact with it may cause paralysis.

**Discharge**: A flare of electricity is loosed to strike everything is a 10M range. ]

***Line Break***

**Race: Basilisk x 1**

**Description:** The Basilisk is a giant serpent, also known as the King of Serpents. It is a magical beast that is bred by Dark Wizards. It was born by hatching a chicken egg beneath a toad, which resulted in the creature known as a Basilisk.

(AN: Yes, it was a toad, not a snake. The snake was used to create a Cockatrice. Also, I know I slightly nerfed its abilities, I can't have an 'Instant Death' stare being used.)

**Abilities:**

**Paralyzing Gaze**: As long as eye contact is maintained, it can paralyze any opponent weaker than itself.

**Extreme Lethal Venom:** Basilisk venom is an extremely poisonous substance that only has one known antidote: phoenix tears.

Basilisk venom is so potent that it can kill a person within minutes, making the person tired and blurry-visioned before they die.

It has a very long-lasting effect, which still remains potent even up to five years or more after the snake has died. It is injected through a bite, and a small vial can be extracted once a year.

Effective on physical and magical targets.

**Thick Scales:** Scales are impenetrable to anything below the level of goblin steel. Skin can be shed once every five years for materials (Mana cost for shed skin: 1000)

***Line Break***

**Stage 3:**

**Race: Elder Dragon **

**Description:** A child of Akatosh, the dragon god of time. All dragons of this race have eternal souls and can never truly die, only change forms. If the soul is not captured when a dragon is slain, the soul will return to Akatosh's domain.

**Abilities: **

**Dragon Speech**: Like all dragons of its race, the shouts or Thu'um it speaks generate different effects.

Current known shouts:

**Fus Ro Dah** \- Your Voice is raw power, pushing aside anything - or anyone - who stands in your path.

**Zul Mey Gut** \- The Thu'um is heard, but its source unknown. (AN: My version can be used to shout something to a whole city or whisper something into anyone's ear that you know the location of.)

**Iiz Slen Nus** – Your Thu'um freezes an opponent solid.

**Tiid Klo Ul** \- Shout at time, and command it to obey, as the world around you stands still. (AN: Slow time for everyone aside from the user for a few seconds.)

Mana cost: First word 100 mana, Second word 500 mana, third word 1000 mana. 1600 for all three.

**Flight:** Expanding it back and creating a protective dome, this unit can transport anything with extreme speed.

**Damage resistance:** The scales of this unit are highly resistant to physical and mana infused attacks.

***Line Break**Line Break**Line Break**Line Break**Line Break***

**Magus and the girl's abilities: **

**Magus: **

**Mana: 6500/6500 (AN: It was 5000 after the Maturation around 4 years before, he gains more by using mana in daily training, using magic, using summons and 100 on his birthday.) **

**Abilities: **

**Wizardry magic – **Harry potter world spells + minor Skyrim spells. (AN: Just imagine he can use a bunch of different stuff, and just because Magus **CAN** use them, does not mean he always **WILL** use them. I'm not perfect.)

**Occlumency** – High leveled defenses. Giant mental labyrinth covered in shadows with Gengars roaming everywhere. In the center is a room with an indestructible laptop that is encrypted with cyber defenses and changes passwords every 60 seconds. Underneath a camouflaged tile is a second indestructible laptop that contains all the things Magus never wants to remember ever again. (Umbridge blushing)

**Legilimency **– High leveled. Can easily read surface thoughts through eye contact. A master level mind healer.

**Average knowledge in**: Wards, astronomy, ancient runes, herbology, alchemy.

**High knowledge in**: Potion making, cooking,

**Main focus:** Forging and enchanting.

**Animagus Form – Shadow Manticore:**

Magus can transform into a ten-foot-tall pure black Manticore with blue torches for eyes, a lion's head and body, dragon wings, a mouth of razor-sharp teeth, and a smooth and straightened scorpions' tail with a pointed end. He can also summon his dragon wings and tail on a smaller scale in human form. His Manticore also gives him the ability to mimic all forms of speech as well as heightened senses.

**Shadow Extraction - **A shadow soldier is created from a body without life or at the end of its life by taking out its mana. The chance of failure increases the higher the target's willpower was, and the more time passed since the target's death. If the soul is available and willing it can be returned to its Shadow.

**Save Shadow - **Absorb the created shadow soldiers and save them. Saved soldiers can be summoned anywhere in sight and reabsorbed whenever and wherever the animator desires.

**Reanimation: (5 mana per rebirth) - **Can reanimate Shadows that have fallen in battle. As long as you have mana, your shadows are basically immortal as they can regenerate endlessly.

**Shadow Exchange: (20 mana per jump) - **Can switch positions with any previously summoned shadow. Does not have a distance limit. Has a cooldown of 2 hours.

**Domain of the Monarch: (100 mana a min)** \- Shadows within the area of influence gained enhance stats. All shadows require no extra mana to stay summoned. (locked) (Release condition unknown)

**Naming: **Evolved shadows are considered to be Elite and can be named.

**Shadow Servants: **With a willing subordinate, you can eternally connect their souls to your shadow. Servants are reborn from shadows, all curses, mental defects, physical irregularities are cured. Servants restored to their prime. Servants retain free will but can never harm you or disobey direct commands. **4/7 available.**

**Shadow lover:** When the Monarch finds a lover, it is eternal. Bond lover's souls to your shadow. Lovers will be enhanced by the power of your shadows, gain immunity to mental control, physical and magical enhancement, and can be reborn through your shadows if killed in battle. (Warning: Breaking the bond will result in heavy backlash)** 3/5 available.**

**Shadow Shape Manipulation – **Can manipulate shadows into desired physical constructs. Constructs will not hold an edge and will have weak durability. Examples of useful constructs: Shadow platform, Shadow spikes, Shadow tendrils.

**Shadow Travel – **A unique form of apparition that allows the user to teleport through shadows to anywhere in sight or any location with a clear pre mental image.

**Shadow Puppet – **Using half of your mana, you can remotely control the puppet. The real body will have to remain still while managing it. The puppet can't gain muscle memory while using it. It's excellent for dangerous situations and recon, but it can ruin the real body if not careful. Mana is returned when the puppet returns, if the puppet is destroyed away from the main body, the mana is lost.

**Shadow Paralysis – **Extending your shadow, you can take control of an opponent's body. Warnings: If the target has a stronger body or a high mana resistance, it will not work. If the shadow connecting you to the target is disturbed, the control is removed. If the target uses mana to flood their body, they can break the control.

**Shadow Sight: **Covering the eyes with shadows allows you to have night vision and see the souls of others. It will show you the purity or corruption of the soul.

**Mana Control – **Can flow mana to any part of the body. Expelling mana from the feet will allow the user to stand on air or kick off of air.

**Dragon Speech/Thu'um – **Can use all the known Thu'um of his dragon.

**Physical ability:**

**Master Dual Knife User.**

**Mixed martial arts specialist. **

**High Leveled Assassin **

**Weapons:**

**Backup: **Dual Goblin Silver knives – Enchanted with absorb mana and absorb stamina.

**Goblin Silver is super effective on things protected by magic.**

**Main: **Dual Ebony Blades will be made soon.

***Line Break* **

**Bella: **

**Element – Poison **

**Wizardry magic – **Harry potter world spells + minor Skyrim spells. (AN: Just imagine she can use a bunch of different stuff, and just because she **CAN** use them, does not mean she always **WILL** use them. I'm not perfect.)

**Occlumency – **High leveled

**Legilimency – **High leveled

**Apparition – **Can apparate to anywhere in sight or to anywhere with a clear mental image.

**Average Knowledge – **Arithmancy**, **Wards, astronomy, ancient runes.

**High Knowledge – **Curse Breaking.

**Main Focus – **Potion making and Herbology.

**Animagus Form – Chimera: Model Lioness:**

Bella can transform into an eight-foot-tall Lioness with a tail of a snake that dripped venom from its fangs. In human form, she can summon her tail and use it to transfer poisons directly into her targets and she gains heightened senses.

**Poison Coating** – Bella can coat her entire body in poison.

**Poison Emission** – Bella can emit poison from anywhere on her body and into a gas or liquid form. Mana and stamina are used as the cost.

**Poison Creation** – Bella can create any poison she can think of from pure acid, to aphrodisiacs, to mental hallucinogenics, and to soul poisons.

**Mana Control** – Bella can flow mana to any part of her body. Expelling mana from her feet will allow her to stand on air or kick off of air.

**Physical abilities:**

**Master weapon thrower. **

**Average mixed martial artist.**

**High Leveled Assassin Techniques. **

**Weapons:**

**Backup: **Goblin Silver Knife and Dart throwing set – Enchanted to always return to her and can be coated with any poison.

Goblin Silver Earring – Enchanted with Fortify Sneak.

**Goblin Silver is super effective on things protected by magic.**

**Main: **Ebony Versions will be made soon.

***Line Break***

**Yoru: **

**Element – Lightning.**

**Wizarding Magic – **Basic knowledge.

**Occlumency – **High leveled.

**Average Knowledge: **Astronomy, Curse Breaking.

**High Knowledge: **Herbology.

**Main Focus: **Wards and Runes.

**Animagus Form – Electrobolt Panther:**

Yoru can transform into a seven-foot-tall black Panther with electric blue lines traveling down from head to tail and electric sparks flashing off its skin. In this form she gains heightened reflexes and instincts as well as cover her entire body in lightning. In human form she can summon her tail and claws and gains heightened senses.

**Lightning Coating** – Yoru can cover her entire body in lightning.

**Lightning Emission** – Yoru can emit lightning from anywhere on her body and use it as she wishes. Mana and stamina are used as the cost.

**Lightning Flash Step** – Using her knowledge of flash step, Yoru has recreated a lightning mana version of the technique. She can move at incredibly speeds silently with only a small blue flash emitted from her feet.

**Lightning Teleportation** – Combining the knowledge of Apparition and Lightning Flash Step allows Yoru to travel through space as pure lightning to a location she has a strong mental image of.

**Mana Control** – Yoru can flow mana to any part of her body. Expelling mana from her feet will allow her to stand on air or kick off of air.

**Lightning Martial Arts** – Using a combination of Martial arts and Lightning Coating allows Yoru to move with incredible speed and power while also adding elemental damage.

**Runes**: Using her past knowledge of Kido, Yoru can remake certain effects and lay traps using runes.

**Wards:** Using her past knowledge of Sealing arts, Yoru can use wards with many different effects.

**Cat Form** – Using just spiritual energy allows Yoru to transform into a small black cat.

**Physical abilities:**

**Master martial artist.**

**Master assassin.**

**Weapons:**

**Backup:** Goblin Silver Bladed Gauntlets and Boots: Gauntlets are enchanted with an Illusion to make it hard to tell where the attack is coming from. And the Boots are enchanted with Muffle.

(AN: I changed Yoru's gauntlets because having a 'Paralyze' enchantment is pointless when she can just charge electricity into them.)

**Goblin Silver is super effective on things protected by magic.**

**Main:** Ebony versions will be made soon.

***Line Break***

**Akame:**

**Element – Cursed Fire **

**Wizarding Magic – **Basic Knowledge + Knowledge of Curses and Jinxes

**Occlumency – **High leveled.

**Average Knowledge: **Astronomy, Curse Breaking.

**High Knowledge: **Herbology.

**Main Focus: **Curses and Divination.

**Animagus Form – Nine Tailed Fox: Model Hellfire Ninetales (Pokemon) **

Akame can transform intoa seven-foot-tall giant dark blood red fox with nine tails with black tips, blood-red eyes, and cursed black flames burning on its tails and paws. In human form, Akame can summon her tails and ears and use them in combat by covering them in different types of cursed flames. She can also sense negative intent aimed at her and she gains heightened senses.

**Flame Coating** – Akame can coat herself and her weapons in her flames.

**Flame Emission** – Akame can emit flames from anywhere on her body at the cost of mana and stamina.

**Flame Teleportation** – Copying the Phoenix's unique form of teleportation, Akame can move to any location in sight or with a clear mental image as pure fire.

**Mana Control** – Akame can flow mana to any part of her body. Expelling mana from her feet will allow her to stand on air or kick off of air.

**Combat Divination** – Using her skills in divination, Akame can see up to a few seconds into the future and use it to aid her in close combat as well as scout ahead for dangerous paths.

**Flame Drain** – Copying the Dark Phoenix's unique ability, Akame can drain the life out her targets as long as the smallest of flames are still lit on their body.

**Cursed Flames** – Akame can use her knowledge of curses from wizarding magic and channel them through her flames to have different effects.

**Physical Abilities:**

**Master Kenjutsu User **

**Master Assassin **

**Weapons: **

**Backup**: Goblin Silver Katana – Enchanted with Fear. Any enemy touched by the blade will have an explosion of fear enter their minds. Those with stronger minds can shake off the effect.

**Goblin Silver is super effective on things protected by magic.**

**Main**: Ebony version will soon be made.

***Line Break**Line Break**Line Break**Line Break**Line Break***

**After the Maturation:**

**They all gained these abilities from these summons: **

**Unit: Erza – **Minor Strength boost.** (Magus Gains Major)**

**Unit: Fenrir – **Minor Stamina boost.** (Magus Gains Major)**

**Unit: Basilisk – **Minor poison resistance**. (Bella Gains Major boost + Poison Immunity)**

**Unit: Raiju – **Minor paralysis resistance**. (Yoru Gains Major boost + Paralysis Immunity)**

**Unit: Pheonix – **Minor regeneration**. (Akame Gains Major + Fire Immunity)**

**Unit: Sea Serpent – **Water breathing.

**Unit: Dragon – **Minor damage resistance.** (Magus Gains Dragon Speech/Thu'um) **

**Unit: Shadow Owl – **Minor mental boost.

**Unit: Boggart – **Fear resistance.

**Unit: Acromantula – **Reflex boost.

**Unit: Niffler – **Dramatic Teamwork – Minor Charisma Boost.

**Units: House elf, Wizard, and Kneazle – **Minor mana boost.

***Line Break***

**All four bodies are physically aged at 19 – Early Prime**

**Full Potential Unlocked.**

**Bodies have reached the peak of humanity. (For a normal world) **

***Line Break**Line Break**Line Break**Line Break***

**House Elves: **

**All elves are knowledgeable on home economics, but they designate jobs. **

**Tom – **In charge of supervising the other elves and mainly takes care of all Magus and the girls needs.

**Gol – **In charge of wine creation and storage as well as the Head Chef.

**Sil – **In charge of supervising the spider silk production and instructing them on what to weave. He is also the Tailor.

**Bron – **In charge of being the handyman and cleaning. Does a perfect job despite being a pothead.

***Line Break**Line Break**Line Break**Line Break***

**Familiar: **

**Sentient Mansion is not a shadow summon. It's a connection made like a familiar. The only thing it can mimic is its ability to travel to Magus's shadow. **

**Race: Sentient Mansion**

**Description: **A mansion fueled by the desire of a few powerful wizards who wanted to create a real sentient life form from pure mana. Runes were carved into the structure of the mansion and funneled with pure mana from the ley lines and the ambient mana in the air for many centuries to eventually give birth to an embryonic life form. It has been asleep accumulating mana and waiting for its new master to appear. Personality unknown

**Current state: **Slowly awakening.

**Abilities: **

**Indestructible: **While the wards can be damaged the physical property itself is indestructible.

**Territory Management: **The mansion can control all properties of the mansion and can terraform the mansion on command as long as mana and materials are in supply.

**Spatial anchoring: **The mansion can anchor itself in space to stay still whether in the air or underwater and can survive in any environment.

**Shadow travel: **Wherever the master goes the mansion can follow through his shadow. WARNING: Moving the mansion does not move the wards!

***Line Break**Line Break**Line Break**Line Break***

**Current Resources:**

Around 400,000 Galleons. (Gold)

Mansion – Contains the Bedrooms, Library, Potions lab, Training areas, Infirmary, Hot springs, Kitchen, Storage area, Forge, Enchanting room, Underground Bunker/Testing site, attached mana rich food garden, attached mana rich potion ingredient garden, attached pool, an attached flower garden, Time room for speeding things up like Wine, an expansive open garden courtyard, Hearthstone Cavern,

Mana infused spider silk.

Mana infused fruit trees.

Mana infused fruit wines.

Rainbow Fruit tree.

Rainbow Fruit wine.

Emerald Dragon.

Magical Venus fly trap plants on defensive perimeter.

All different types of trees for wood materials.

Magical Onions.

Large supply of Skyrim fish and meat.

Skyrim smithing material, potion ingredients, soul gems.

Dragon meat.

Magical beast eggs.

Magical beast body parts.

Enchanted byproduct weapons made by Magus.

A butt load of magic focuses – wands made by Magus in the beginning.

(AN: I added a lot of stuff that I don't fully remember, if I missed something, let me know please.)


	25. Sorcerer's Stone

**Author Notes: Hey guys! I may have been falling asleep when I wrote the end of this chap, so don't kill me for grammar mistakes. This chapter finishes the Sorcerors stone year. I had a lot of fun with this chapter, and it reached 7K. Enjoy!**

**Join the discord channel to vote, get spoilers, see fan art, Ect. Hypno Toad commands you! (Futurama)**

**disc**d.(gg) / WYjndVY (I had to take the link apart to make fanfiction not ban it.) **

"Somebody speaking."

'Somebody thinking.'

"_Spells_" and "_Messages_"

"**Alerts.**"

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter, solo leveling, overlord, bleach, akame ga kill, danmachi, pokemon, one-piece, CCG, Toriko, or any other anime/novel/manga that I may use.**

Previously:

_*Twitch* *Twitch*_

_I couldn't hold it. _

"_BRON!" (Magus)_

_I shouted, I shouted with soul. _

Present:

**Hogwarts: Sorcerer's Stone**

**Hogwarts: **

**Sep 1991: **

Magus and the girls were relaxing in their living area a few hours before the students arrive, reading and just kicking back.

'Now, I know what everyone is thinking. This is the year Harry and his generation arrives! The start of canon! Being a powerful and resourceful guy, I should guide and help him on his path to power!

I should introduce myself to the young generation and be friends with them! I should be distracted from my life to create good memories with the 'main characters'!

I should sit back and allow all the events to happen and be solved by a bunch of eleven year old's!

And for the few of you who ignored my big warning page, you may think I should get some of these young girls into my harem!

But you know what? Fuck clichés. I have my own shit to do.'

"Magus." (Bella)

"Hm?" (Magus)

"Stop monologuing in your mind, you always have that constipated look on your face when you monologue, your exhausting our readers." (Bella) **(AN: Fourth wall breaking)**

"Fine, fine, I just wanted to make our plans for the year." (Magus)

"What did you decide on?" (Yoru)

"Let's see, unless something huge comes in the weekly report, let's save all our hunts for the summer, it will be our last one in this world." (Magus)

"Yeah, let's enjoy a nice slow year and mess around." (Yoru)

"It would be some nice to relax." (Bella)

"Mn, unless there is more information on the jewel meat." (Akame)

"Good, we are all in agreement. Next up, we have already cornered the spiders in the central area, and after I finish our new weapons, we won't have any more reason to keep them around. We will finish them off this year." (Magus)

"Finally! I'm tired of killing spiders!" (Yoru)

Yoru threw her hands up and let off some steam.

"I agree dear, I don't think I want to see any more of those things after we finish." (Bella)

Bella had a disgusted look on her face.

"Mn." (Akame)

And Akame didn't really care, hunting is hunting as far as she is concerned.

"Same here, I'm thankful that Yoru created a ward to specifically keep certain insects away from the mansion." (Magus)

I stroked her head and got a gentle purr in response before continuing.

"So, I'll get to work on the weapons, you girls decide what you want your main enchantments to be. Then we will finish off the spiders.

Other than that, I want to see if the philosopher stone is real or not. If it is, we can play around with it and see what it can do. If it's not, then we can ignore it.

Do you think we should deal with Quirrellmort now or wait?" (Magus)

"What's the point in waiting?" (Yoru)

"Isn't this the part where the OP MC plainly ignores the super weak soul of Voldemort for the entire year, and only when he is in front of the mirror, he/she attacks?" (Bella)

"Hm? Why would we wait? Who waits for the enemy?" (Akame) **(AN: Savage)**

"Right, sorry about that, the cliché was powerful in this one. I'll take care of him tonight and conveniently give McGonagall the location of a new DADA professor when Quirrell disappears. (Magus)

"Anything else?" (Bella)

"Hm… I think that's it. No other big moves come to mind for this year. We should continue training, I will work on my shouts, Bella should use our new potion ingredients to test out new recipes, Yoru should find a way to tie all of the mansions wards to the hearthstone, and Akame should keep working on her divination, the farther into the immediate future you can see, the better a scout you will make.

We should assist each other where we can, and I might need some help with mixing Skyrim's spells with this world's spells. Skyrim spells are weaker outside of their world, so we need to adjust them.

And I think I will keep the owl and the TMNP busy by hunting down death eaters in quiet.

You girls have anything to add?" (Magus)

"I think I am good, I could use some help brainstorming for potion ideas. It's not easy making new ones." (Bella)

"It's a good thing we all have a decent amount of knowledge in Herbology, from my side I found this book on Tantric sex that I want to try!" (Yoru)

"Mn, they both sound fun. Let's have a few more dates too." (Akame)

I patted Yoru's and Akame's heads and smiled.

"With pleasure girls. We can start brainstorming potion ideas now."

"Or~~" (Yoru)

Yoru wrapped her tail around my neck and spoke sensually.

"*Sigh* You horny kitten, we will have time for that later, once we start you know we won't stop till the sun comes up tomorrow." (Magus)

She pouted and jumped into Akame's lap for some affection.

We rolled our eyes, and Bella continued.

"So, for this next potion….."

We spent the next few hours brainstorming.

***Line Break* **

**That night:**

The opening dinner was just like every year. No groundbreaking discovery or shock. The canon generation came in, got sorted just like usual, and they had dinner while the girls and I kept talking.

We actually included some of the teachers in our discussion for some new insight. Snape, who had a massive personality change and wore bright colors, and Sprout, who didn't change much, we're perfect for tossing ideas around with. Flitwick was not very interested, but we were keeping our guard up despite the off-limits area, and we were giving each other a spirited stare down whenever we matched eyes and scaring the crap out of Quirrell and Trelawny who were between us.

Hagrid had set up a special seat for himself, which could recline and allow him to look 'cool' with his new style.

Dumbledore seemed to have eaten a gumball with an 'Anime' effect because he looked like a real-life anime character like the headmaster from 'Negima!'. Last year I gave him a staff I made for fun that worked just like a wand as a magical focus, while the year before that, I gifted him with an old fashioned smoking pipe that was enchanted not to bother others with the smell.

With the anime look plus the staff and pipe, he was giving off the full image of an old ass powerful wizard. On his side of things though, I don't think he was aware of where he was. The guy is getting more senile every year; he is over 150 years old.

I already brought it up to McGonagall last year that she should replace him so he can rest, and it may happen in the next year or two.

And finally, due to me having a much older look for my supposed current age as well as the charisma boost from those goddamn Niffler's, I was getting some light flirtatious signals from Professors Vector and Babbling as well as a quarter of the women in the dining hall.

Have you ever been starred at like a prime piece of juicy meat by a large number of women while simultaneously sitting next to your wives? Because I don't care who you are, unless you have an ego that can match Gilgamesh, it is incredibly uncomfortable.

Now, a few hours after dinner, when everyone was closing up for the night, I paid a visit to our dear old friend Quirrellmort.

*Knock* *Knock*

Quirrell answered his door.

"L-Lord P-Peverell? What c-can I d-do for you?" (Quirrell)

I put on my poker face and responded.

"Professor, do you have a minute to talk?" (Magus)

He nodded and let me in.

"You see, professor, I want to apologize to you." (Magus)

"A-Apologize? F-f-for what?" (Quirrell)

'God, this stutter is annoying.'

"A few years ago, I gave the Weasley twins a spell to create helium, they have been the ones causing you to have class with a very high-toned voice, and I wanted to apologize for my actions. I was much younger in body and mind back then." (Magus)

"THAT'S WHY IT KEPT HAPPENING!?" (Quirrell)

'Oh, he broke his stutter in his anger.'

He seemed to realize it too and quickly calmed down.

"*Cough* I a-apologize, I k-kept g-going to see d-doctors to f-fix the issue a-and it was g-getting on my n-nerves. T-Thank you f-for letting m-me know a-about this." (Quirrell)

"It's my pleasure, now, I want to give you this urn as an apology." (Magus)

He accepted it and looked confused.

"An urn?" (Quirrell)

"Yes, it is a prized possession of the Peverell family, and it has served the family for generations." (Magus)

He got a glint in his eye and looked intrigued.

"What d-does i-it do?" (Quirrell)

"Its an urn, it holds things." (Magus)

He gave me a deadpan look.

"…"

I returned it.

"…"

After a few minutes, I smiled and made to continue. His eyes lit up, so I coughed and continued the silence.

"….."

"…"

'Ok, enough milking this.'

I already took possession of his shadow, so I just stunned him for extra insurance.

His eyes widened.

"It captures any loose souls in its vicinity professor." (Magus)

I put a hole in his throat and watched him die.

{NNOOO!}

A smoke cloud rose from Quirrell's head and wailed before being absorbed into the urn.

I watched it finish and spoke.

"And here ends the great dark lord Volde…." (Magus)

'Magus!' (Yoru)

I was interrupted by a telepathic message from Yoru.

'Yes love?' (Magus)

'Are you done yet? I want to start.'

'I'm on my way.' (Magus)

'Hurry~~!' (Yoru)

She ended the link with a sensual purr.

I took one look at the urn before storing it and the body in my inventory.

'I have more important things to do than mark history, my wives want to try Tantric sex.' (Magus)

And that's how Voldemort was finished, those who still have dark marks were struck by a magic backlash due to their lord truly dying, but it was ignored since no one knew the truth. They had more important things to worry about, a storm was coming their way in the form of an arrogant owl and dramatic thieving platypus's**. (AN: Mr 13 and Miss Friday, the Unluckies, are on the job – One Piece)**

***Line Break* **

**Forbidden Forest: **

**Dec 1991:**

Standing in front of a large collection of magical creatures, Magus was chatting with the Heads of each group.

We were organized into four groups.

The Centaurs were leading the Unicorns and Hippogriffs.

The Dryads were leading the Giants and Trolls.

The Werewolves were leading the Three-headed dogs and the Thestrals.

And us.

"So, the plan is set. There are only 4 nests left surrounding the central nest where the leader is. Each nest will have a much stronger guardian, so be careful. We will separate and attack each nest at the same time, and when you finish, then you can attack the central nest or hold the line. Just don't let any spider flee, they will repopulate, and the whole situation will repeat a few years down the line. After I finish my speech, head out to your area's" (Magus)

Each leader nodded thoughtfully and went off to prepare.

I stepped up to make a speech to everyone gathered.

"Everyone!" (Magus)

They all looked at me.

"I know the tension is high for this centuries-old war to finally end, so I will make this brief.

Dreaming of this war ending is excellent, but dreams are like rainbows, only idiots chase them. You are warriors! You must end the war with your own hands! Not just dream of it.

Each one of you is unique, just like everyone else.

Most of you may think that you are too small to be effective against giant spiders, but obviously, you have never been in the dark with a mosquito.

Nothing is impossible! The word itself says 'I'm possible'!

Now you go out there, and you tell our enemies, that they may take our lives! But they will never take our freedom!" (Magus)

*Cheering* *Applauding* *Roaring in approval*

'I just ripped off every inspirational speech I remember and threw them together. I both insulted and inspired. Good, my job here is done.'

I looked at the girls who completely ignored my speech and were playing with their new weapons.

**(AN: Fan-art in the Discord channel, also I made ebony into light armor because I wanted it.)**

Bella was wearing a glass and ebony mixed light armor that I made in a darker shade of green that was enchanted with 'Fortify Sneak' and 'Fortify Health,' it had a scowl and a hood along with weapon holding slots throughout the armor.

She had a new enchanted knife and dart throwing set that was enchanted to return to her after thrown and a few specialty knives individually enchanted with absorb health, mana, or stamina. Of course, she can also coat her weapons with any kind of poison.

Bella also wanted a primary weapon to administer poison to targets from a distance that her knives and darts can't reach without affecting us, so I made her an Ebony bow. I made her arrows, but she prefers to make her own arrows out of mana or to just transfigure the dust in the air into an arrow, load them with whatever poison she wants and shoot. The arrow will vanish after penetrating, and the poison will remain.

**(AN: Bella is playing around with weapons to find the right one for herself. Thank you to the two Discord users who helped me brainstorm ideas for this.) **

Yoru had a dark grey and black ebony light armor that fit her body tightly and allowed her to make full use of her mobility and flexibility. The armor had a scowl that covered her face up until below her eyes, and the whole thing was enchanted with 'Muffle' and 'Fortify Health.' She had black ebony bladed Gauntlets enchanted with an illusion enchantment to confuse her targets on where she was attacking. Everything could conduct electricity to a high degree.

Akame had a black ebony form-fitting light armor with red lines flowing through it and into her blood red gloves that were designed with dwarven metal to look like her old gloves from her world, it also has a scowl. It was enchanted with the enchantment for 'Fortify Swordsmanship' and 'Fortify Destruction.' She had a black ebony katana with a silver waved Hamon (temperline) design. The blade had the enchantment for 'Fear,' giving all those cut by it a metal debuff of extreme fear, even looking at it has a slight effect.

**(AN: I wanted to give her a fox onesie as armor) **

My dual ebony blades had the enchantments for 'Absorb Mana' and 'Absorb Stamina' individually. And my black ebony light armor had a scowl and hood that was enchanted with 'Fortify Mana' and 'Fortify Stamina.'

I finished forging and enchanting everything recently, and this will be our first time using them. They will be our main equipment for a while.

"Are you girls ready?" (Magus)

"Yeah! I'm loving how this armor feels." (Yoru)

"Mn, I never wore this much protection before." (Akame)

"Akame, wearing gloves because you didn't want to cut yourself with your own sword is not real protection. And everything is great, thank you dear." (Bella)

'It's always nice to have your hard work complimented.'

"Great, we are taking the south side, let's make it quick and let the basilisk handle most of it so we can attack the central nest. I want to personally end that stupid spider priest bastard." (Magus)

***Line Break* **

The southern nest collapsed quickly under our fierce assault, and we rushed to the central nest.

The entire area was covered in dark dead trees, and the whole canopy was covered in webs. The Acromantula here were much larger and older than anywhere else. The elders came out for a final stand with the leader staying in the back at a truly massive web that connected to many trees.

'Is that…?'

"Is the leader wearing a priest outfit?" (Bella)

Bella voiced my thoughts.

"It's raising its front leg and giving what looks like a speech."

"Mn, I don't speak spider."

'Speak spider?'

"Maybe I can try to mimic its speech?" (Magus)

"Hm.. go for it, let's see what happens."

I nodded and listened to it speaking before using a spell to raise my voice.

"{Screech Screech Screech, Screech Screech}" (Magus)

All the spiders stopped and stared at me.

'*Shiver* That is a shit ton of eyes looking at me right now.'

"What did you say?" (Akame)

"I don't know, I can mimic it, but it doesn't mean I understand it." (Magus)

Almost all of the spiders suddenly started giving off angry screech's while around two or three of them fell over and made this weird laughing sound.

"Human." (Spider leader)

We heard a raspy voice that sounded awful and looked up to see the leader.

"You just said, 'You all take it in the ass.'" (Spider leader)

"*Pft*" (The girls)

'Oh….'

I decided to ignore what just happened and get to the main point.

"You can speak!?" (Magus)

"Yes, I can learn your pathetic language, unlike you with mine." (Spider leader)

*Twitch*

"Hey! There are a lot more reasons for you to learn my language then for me to learn yours!" (Magus)

'Who would want to speak to spiders?'

"Racist." (Spider leader)

'Did this bitch just…..'

"Let's kill them all." (Magus)

"Weren't we going to do that anyway?" (Yoru)

"Shhh, just let him have this." (Bella)

"Children! These blasphemers who have forsaken the almighty spider goddess have arrived! We shall offer our goddess their genitals and feast on their corpses!"

None of the spiders moved.

"….."

"…"

'Our genitals?' (Magus and the girls)

"Um….That was in our language." (Akame)

"*Cough* I KNEW THAT! I WANTED YOU TO FEEL THE CONSEQUENCES OF OFFENDING THE GODDESS! {Screech Screech Screech Screech Screech}" (Spider Leader)

Now the spiders reacted.

Bella released a large area hallucinogenic poison in front of us and moved to the back of the formation. The small amounts of poison we touched wouldn't overcome our resistance.

Akame and I took the front while Yoru took the middle to make full use of her speed and lightning attacks. As the fastest of us, she could assist everyone best.

While Bella sniped and weakened them from the back, Akame and I met the wave.

Akame saw the future possibilities and attacked before they entirely made their next move. She would inflict a lethal attack and set them on fire, and while the fear effect confused them, she drained their life away and burned them to ash.

This allowed her to stay at full health and keep attacking and dodging efficiently. She also used her tails to spread waves of cursed flames with different effects ranging from draining life or stamina, increasing sense of pain, mental debuffs, and a few others.

I used my blades and shadow traveled or kicked off the air to blind spots to stab them and inject shadow spikes into their insides. I also used spells like the cutting curse '_Sectumsempra_' from my blades as well as others like delayed exploding charms.

The spiders have thick mana resistance, so anything without a physical effect like 'Avada Kadavra' was useless.

'Why did this world make the damn killing curse seem so badass? It's only useful on weaklings.'

I also used my tail through my own shadow and connecting to the shadows of the spiders to stab into eyes and the stomach, as well as used single word shouts.

"_Iiz_." (Magus)

The spider in front of me was frozen in a light layer of ice for a few seconds, but it was enough for me to stab it, kill it, throw a few delayed exploding charms at the ground around it and move back.

{BOOOOM}

'Art is an EXPLOSION!'

Yoru was shooting off runes and lightning into the denser areas and getting in close to assist Akame or me and then moving back. She was also prepared to help Bella if necessary.

Bella was tossing blades at closer targets and shooting farther targets with arrows. The ones hit with her arrows usually went down quickly after her poison enters their bodies. She can use very lethal poison as long as it doesn't come near the rest of us.

She also tossed out a spell her and there, but she had better aim with her weapons.

After around an hour of intense combat and seeing the spiders still coming, I decided to change tactics.

"Girls! Animagus forms! Rotate AOE attacks!" (Magus)

They nodded, and Akame released a line of fire to separate us from the spiders while I shouted at them.

"FUS RO." (Magus)

The front line got blown back, and we had our moment, so we all transformed.

{ROAR!} X 4

First up was Yoru.

Her body charged up a massive amount of lightning, and she released it in a fan-like wave that jumped from one spider to the next.

After her, Bella stepped up, and from her snake tail, she released a massive cloud of poisoned smoke that she blew into the spiders.

Akame stepped up, and once the poison spread, she released her flames and lit the poison.

{BO-BO-BOOOOOOOMMM}

A massive inferno covered the area, I used my body to protect the girls. My form had the highest defense, and I manipulated the shadows to form an extra layer of protection.

When it died down, we all looked at Akame with deadpanned looks, but she just tilted her head in that adorable way except now she has a full fox face.

'Fuck the fight.'

We all tackled Akame and four massive beasts cuddled while the spiders were experiencing the aftereffects of Armageddon.

After a few minutes of satisfaction, I stood up and decided to do my part.

I looked around and found a few still alive, so I used my tail to end them through my shadow. The only one left was the leader who was on high ground, but the web was on fire, and he had to come down.

It looked around in rage.

"Look at what you have done!" (Spider Leader)

I can speak fine with my form.

"I ended a problem." (Magus)

"The problem is your faith! If you just became food for our young, none of this bloodshed would be necessary!" (Spider Leader)

"Says the priest, you all basically say the same shit. Just die and stop poisoning my ears." (Magus)

**(AN: If you are religious, I hope you are not offended.) **

I attacked as soon as I finished.

Was I being arrogant by attacking physically? Yes, I was, but I needed to know the limits of my body, and I had a great opportunity.

We fought it out with our large bodies.

I crippled some of his legs while only getting bruises from his hits.

'Good, so my defense can handle these levels of attacks.'

I made my assumption to fast because he got in a surprise attack with his stronger leg and left a light wound down my neck and torso. It wasn't bad, but it was still a mistake on my part.

'I've said it a thousand times. Don't be arrogant, but I needed to test this body in combat. I'll just leave the scar as a reminder.'

**(AN: I want ban's scar for Magus, it looked cool.)**

Fun fact, I can control my regeneration to keep or heal a scar.

Back to the fight.

{ROAR!}

"You asked for this." (Magus)

"I have divine protection!" (Spider Leader)

'Then die and leave me alone.'

Within feet of its body, I shouted.

"FUS RO DAH!" (Magus)

{Screech}

The effect was instantaneous.

The priest's body was ripped apart and thrown back like Pain from Naruto using his almighty push.

Just to make sure, I stabbed all his larger pieces with shadow spikes to confirm its death before walking back to the girls.

We all transformed back, and I got deadpanned looks from the girls.

"What was the point of that?" (Bella)

"Why did you act like a hot-blooded protagonist?" (Yoru)

"Mn, that was unwise." (Akame)

"Sorry girls, I have the most formidable body out of us, and I wanted to see just how much it could take. I'll leave the scars from that one attack to remind myself." (Magus)

"Yoru, Akame, please check to make sure nothing is alive. I will check his wound." (Bella)

They nodded and ran off.

Bella approached me, and I didn't fight it because it was stupid to ignore the worry of your loved ones when you did something stupid.

I removed the upper portion of my armor to show a wound from the side of my neck, down over my pectoral, and off to the side where it ends.

Bella looked at and confirmed there was no poison in it before throwing a potion on it and slapping the wound.

"Ow!" (Magus)

"That's what you get, don't fight stupid, my love." (Bella)

I gave her a hug and a kiss.

"I know, but now I know my current limits better. Despite causing me to bleed, the attack from a centuries-old giant spider was barely enough to break my defense." (Magus)

"Mn. I think we are done here." (Bella)

Just then, Yoru and Akame returned.

"Nothing is left, the northern group has some problems, but the Centaur group finished up at the east and helped them. We gave them the news, and they want to celebrate in a few days." (Yoru)

"Mn, they said there would be a feast, and we would be the guests of honor." (Akame)

'Right, make sure we feed Akame before the feast, or she will eat everything.' (Magus + Yoru + Bella)

"Let me change out my spider shadows for these adult versions. It won't change much, but it will make silk collection easier, and our reflex boosts stronger."

They nodded while I released my two spider shadows and captured two stage 2 spiders who had the same exact abilities of 'Silk Production' and 'Weaving' but also had 'Trap Specialist,' which used their weaving skills to set up a location with traps.

"Let's go home." (Magus)

We left the area full of gross spider corpses that will be used by the dryads as fertilizer to restore the forest.

***Line Break***

The celebration was a blast.

We made a giant bonfire in a clearing.

We drank some wine I offered along with some wines from each group who had them. We ate food, which I had to step in and man the grill to improve the taste.

We sang and had fun.

Yoru raced the Centaurs and three-headed dogs.

Akame had food eating contests with the Giants and Trolls.

Bella talked with the Dryads while the Unicorns sat next to them.

And in an interesting combination, I had the Werewolves in human form as drinking buddies while the Hippogriffs and Thestrals hung out nearby. The two types of beasts took a liking to me.

Lady Hogwarts even showed up to enjoy the event. It was apparently close enough to the school for her to materialize with all the saved-up mana she has from there not being any spiders attacking her wards.

The night we had, and the end of the war allowed the residents of the Forbidden Forest to form a strong non-aggression alliance with each other and Lady Hogwarts that would continue for generations to come.

***Line Break* **

**Peverell Island: **

**Feb 1992: **

"So, it's real?" (Yoru)

Yoru was shocked.

"Yup." (Magus)

Even I was shocked.

"Wow." (Bella)

Bella was shocked.

"Mn." (Akame)

Akame….I can't tell.

"Who would have thought the philosopher stone in Hogwarts was real." (Bella)

"I know right, I was 90% sure it was a fake that Dumbledore used as a trap for Voldy. But he actually used the real thing." (Yoru)

"Mn, It's corrupted." (Akame)

"I know love, it seems that the stone is made with the sacrifice of life from others." (Magus)

We were all standing around a table, looking at the philosopher's stone.

Did I go all the way through traps I knew the answers to and grab it? Fuck no, I just asked Lady Hogwarts to bring me the mirror and boom, I took it, and she put the mirror back with a note I left on it. The note read: "I O U."

No idea if wizards even know was an IOU is, but that's not my problem.

"The philosophers stone can do a lot of things, but it's a usable resource, I don't think the creator minded giving it away for his/her own reasons because they could just make more.

The best use I can think of is as a power source or mana battery.

Other uses would be an elixir of life.

If we turn it into the elixir and Bella can dilute it, we can sell it in the Auction for the next world along with phoenix tears and other potions." (Magus)

"You do realize at this point that if we start selling all the renewable resources we accumulated, then we are going to look like a wuxia cultivation world auction house in a medieval world, right?" (Bella)

"So, you realize how fun it sounds?" (Yoru)

She actually thought about it before responding and gave us a grin.

"Ok, it does sound entertaining." (Bella)

"How will you make more?" (Akame)

"I have some time, I'll try to figure out the recipe." (Magus)

They nodded.

***Line Break***

The rest of the year flew by.

We kept training and relaxing.

We had weekly dates doing fun things around the world with our endless gold and magic.

We had very active sex lives with each other.

Yoru figured out the ward scheme to tie all to the mansion. Now when we change worlds, our wards will come along for the ride.

I paid a few visits to the school for appearance's sake and had a few…well…'normal' situations for my life, but bat shit insane for others.

**Flashback: **

I was walking through the halls when I quickly sensed danger and dove to the side, avoiding an ax.

'Ah, so my rival has appeared.'

I looked around and didn't see him so, I picked up the ax, took a badass pose, and waited.

Within five minutes, my rival appeared.

We had an epic level stare down from my 6'3 to his 4'6.

"I believe that it mine." (Flitwick)

He pointed at the ax.

"Indeed, it is, where was it thrown from?" (Magus)

I couldn't sense its point of origin.

He smiled and pointed up.

I took a look and felt my face twitch.

"You threw it from the roof?" (Magus)

"You didn't expect it, did you?" (Flitwick)

I'll give him credit there.

"*Sigh* No, I did not. Now." (Magus)

I tossed him the ax and pulled out a non-enchanted blade.

The intensity rose, and we ignored filch who absentmindedly walked into the area, took one look at us with a deadpan face, and walked in the opposite direction.

I did notice my yandere stalker in a window, but she was making this weird blushing and panting face, so I desperately kept my attention on Flitwick.

"You will lose again today!" (Flitwick)

"I didn't lose last time! I made a strategic withdrawal due to us being surrounded by fangirls!" (Magus)

He grudgingly accepted that answer before we refocused and met blades.

It was a dance of steel. No enhancements, no magic, just pure bladed combat.

We continued for minutes before going for the climactic strike.

My knife was inches from his face, and his ax was inches from mine, and then McGonagall turned the corner down the hall and within both our views. We both released our grips on our weapons and allowed them to fly off to who knows where and I put my arm around his shoulder.

"It was hilarious professor, the charm you showed me worked perfectly." (Magus)

"Just as it should, you picked it up with great speed." (Flitwick)

We spoke in her hearing distance; she nodded her head in approval and walked off.

Flitwick looked at me.

"Its been five years, do you really think she doesn't know?" (Flitwick)

I gave him an amused look.

"Who do you think has been buying her bottles of fire whiskey?" (Magus)

He gave me an astonished look before breaking out laughing.

"Hahaha, so that's why she has not been on my case since you got here!" (Flitwick)

"Yeah, she will probably be headmaster soon." (Magus)

He nodded thoughtfully at that.

"Do you remember what Albus did last week?" (Flitwick)

"*Shiver* How could I forget?" (Magus)

**Flashbacks Flashback:**

**(AN: That's right, Flashback Inception. I don't know if this is a thing, but I am using it.) **

**Hogwarts:**

**A week earlier during lunch: **

It was a rare lunch period where I did not feel like going back to the mansion and joined the teacher's table.

I was enjoying a conversation with Hagrid.

"I'm tellin ya man! This woman had everything in the right places, ya know? I don't know what I'm doing wrong." (Hagrid)

He wanted dating advice.

"Hagrid, man, you have to realize you're a half-giant. You would break a normal woman, are there other half-giants?" (Magus)

"You know, I think I heard about a few, but I haven't been out of England in a long time." (Hagrid)

"Well, maybe its time to take a vacation this summer." (Magus)

"Your right! The world is a big place. Thanks, Lil bro, I needed that." (Hagrid)

"No problem Hagrid." (Magus)

"Hey, check out the headmaster, he just hopped over the table." (Hagrid)

'Hopped? I haven't even seen the guy walk fast before.'

I took a look and saw Albus walking to the space between the teacher's table and the others when I had a bad feeling.

'He ate a new gumball, didn't he? I made them from my memories of random characters, so even I don't know what he chose.'

He took a stance, and I immediately knew what he became.

"HHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" (Albus)

Albus started screaming his lungs out while taking a enduring stance with his knees bent and arms bent at his side.

His hair started standing up straight, and his mana burst out of his body and became a transparent shroud around his body.

I had to step in with Flitwick and push Albus out of the hall and into a short fight before we managed to knock him out.

'The guy became a fucking super Saiyan! And if his attitude was accurate enough, it was Vegeta! He kept shouting arrogant lines and announcing all his titles, he didn't even finish all his titles when we knocked him out.'

Luckily no one was hurt from the incident aside from a few shattered images of the leader of the light and some boys with stars in their eyes. I didn't do myself any favors with my fangirl club though.

They were blushing, and the yandere led them in a stampede towards me.

'Fuuuuccckkkk!'

I ran, I ran like a bit…*Cough* I strategically retreated like a good shinobi.

**Flashbacks Flashback end**

"I'm sure I never gave the gumballs combat knowledge, but the memory the one he ate was based off was a violent guy. It was my mistake."

"Don't stress out about it, no one got hurt." (Flitwick)

We enjoyed the silence for a minute until I remembered something.

"Hey…where did our weapons go?"

His eyes widened, and we looked at each other before running off in the direction our weapons were thrown in.

My knife ended up inches away from the Weasley twins, who were talking to Ron and Harry. The twins seemed fine, but the younger two were pale. I gave them all a friendly wave, and the twins told me the knife scared a kid named Draco bad enough he pissed himself.

I kindly gave them all a few galleons and smiled.

'There, that should solve things with guys, we are very simple.'

"Oh, and Tonks was here earlier~~." (Fred and George)

'FFuuuucckkkk!'

Tonks is a good friend, but damn does that girl know how to chew someone out.

'Strategic retreat it is.'

Turns out, Tonks ran in the direction of Flitwick's ax and found Professor Sprout, her head of house, fainted on the ground next to an ax imbedded in the wall. When Flitwick got there, he experienced the terror that a chewing out from Tonks can be.

***Line Break* **

**Peverell Island:**

**May 1992: **

I put down the paper and looked at the TMNP.

I gave them a hard look before speaking.

"*Sigh* I wasn't born with enough middle fingers to let you four know how I feel about you. I told you not to be seen, that doesn't mean wearing costumes and being seen is any different." (Magus)

Using the memories of known Death Eaters that I got when I raided Azkaban, I sent out the owl and the TMNP to keep them busy and get rid of the small fries.

What I didn't expect what for them to dress up in Akatsuki robes from Naruto, wear face masks like Obito Uchiha, and proceed to take down their target before ripping everything shiny from the premises.

They collapsed four houses and blew up six others by messing with kitchen appliances with gas lines.

Thankfully they all lived alone.

'Where was the owl in all this?'

I looked into their memories and found her to be tormenting the targets until a few threw up blood in anger. If they attacked her, then she turned intangible and gave off an arrogant scowl while also occasionally spitting on them. Meanwhile, the TMNP would be tearing through the house while the target couldn't do anything.

'Damn, that is one sadistic owl, it's a good thing all these guys were rapists and murderers of innocents, I made the owl check before any action was taken.'

I turned back to the team before sighing again.

"Just take some time off, I'm going to cuddle Akame until I feel better." (Magus)

I walked off, and the TMNP high fived each other and returned to being shadows.

On the table, the newspaper showed the front page.

**[Big News: **

**A vigilante group of a four-man team has been sighted by a particular witness to have raided _ house before it exploded. Could they have been responsible for this chain of explosions going on recently? The only known evidence we have is that the homeowner's bodies are found with expressions of extreme anger on their faces and the words "TMNP is on the job" painted on the walls.**

**What does TMNP stand for? We are searching for answers. **

**The Department of Mysteries run by the Unspeakables has been out of contact since the discovery of the new magical herb that has been dubbed "Devils Lettuce" and "Giggle Smoke." **

**We know they are still alive because they keep ordering food. They are a brave group of men and women who are giving their lives for research.**

**The confinement of Lords Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, is still continuing. Will they ever be released? Will the author get some sleep? And will we ever find out who or what the TMNP is? **

**Find out next time on Dragon bal…..ON the Daily prophet!]**

End of year five.

**Author notes: One more chapter to go before the Tournament! I am aiming to shorten it to one chapter, but if I have a fun idea, I might extend it up to a max of three. It depends on what I think of at that time. Now! For some well-deserved rest! **

**Join the Discord channel.**

**disc**d.(gg) / WYjndVY (I had to take the link apart to make fanfiction not ban it.) **

***Line Break***

**Novel Recommendations:**

You guys/gals are in for a treat this time, these are SOME of my all-time favorite fics.

**Fanfiction:**

**The Jinchuriki of the WorldEater by Soleneus – **Skyrim X Naruto fic. This is a top 10 fanfic for me, I f'n loved this fic, I have never laughed so hard at Orochimaru's character in this one or loved how the author mixed two worlds together so well.

**Shinobi of the High Seas by Kenchi618 – **One piece X Naruto fic. I was never a huge fan of mixing these two anime into a fanfic, but this author is a god. This was pure gold. You are missing out on life by not reading this fic.

**Arcane Chaos by Kronium345 – **Percy Jackson fic. I found this one when I was in my PJ addiction phase, and it's a work of art. It's an OC son of Poseidon who ACTUALLY uses all his powers and gifts and does anything for more power.

**Outfoxed by hazeleyes180 – **This is my #1 PURE Naruto fic. It's unfinished, and it never even reached canon, but I loved every part of this fic.

**Two Guys In a New Dimension by AbyssEater – **Naruto X DXD fic. This is less than 20K short fic just for laughs. Naruto and Sasuke in DXD getting laid and being best friends, enough said.


	26. The Final Hunt Part 1

**Author Notes: Hey guys, sorry about the delay, but I found a new novel I wanted to binge, no shame. It was called 'The Burning Fiend,' it was recommended to me, and it's a CD fanfic with Reynolds as the MC. It gets dark in some areas, but it's an excellent OP MC type fic. Don't listen to shit reviews and read the first 20 chaps. **

**A couple notes:**

**This chapter has less comedy than usual, so I hope you don't mind. The next chapter will have some more laughs.**

**This chapter ended up over 13K, my largest chapter to date. So, I split it into two parts. The novel recommendations will be at the end of Part 2. **

**The cut off will be a bit abrupt. **

**Enjoy!**

**Join the discord channel to vote, get spoilers, see fan art, Etc.**

**disc**d.(gg) / WYjndVY (I had to take the link apart to make fanfiction not ban it.) **

"Somebody speaking."

'Somebody thinking.'

"_Spells_" and "_Messages_"

"**Alerts.**"

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter, solo leveling, overlord, bleach, akame ga kill, danmachi, pokemon, one-piece, CCG, Toriko, or any other anime/novel/manga that I may use.**

Previously:

_I walked off, and the TMNP high fived each other and returned to being shadows._

_On the table, the newspaper showed the front page. _

Present:

**The Final Hunt Part 1 **

**Peverell Island:**

**Magus's Study:**

"Ok girls, we accumulated all the rumors we could get from Gringotts and our own information gathering. It's time to put our final hunting list for this world together." (Magus)

Sitting in front of me was Bella, Your, and Akame. Tom was standing off to the side with a cart with tea and snacks.

We had a large stack of folders on the desk to go through.

"You know, usually paperwork is exhausting, but this feels exciting." (Yoru)

"Mn, its like treasure hunting." (Akame)

"Or like looking through a space ring from an enemy you killed." (Bella)

"I'm glad you three are enjoying it, but this could take a while, so let's knock this out." (Magus)

We all started looking through the pile to find things that interested us.

"Take out all the ones about poisons, unless its something more unique then the Basilisk, I can just make it myself." (Bella)

"And there is no point for life-extending sources since we have the elixir." (Yoru)

"We can also take out any rumors about special weapons, I can enchant anything we want." (Magus)

"Food ingredients should all be hunted." (Akame)

We smiled fondly at Akame before continuing.

It took us a few hours, but we managed to put together a list.

"Now remember, we don't know if all of these actually exist, we are going off rumors and legends." (Magus)

"We know, but that's what makes it more exciting." (Bella)

"Mn, I live for the hunt." (Akame)

"*Pft" That's one way to put it." (Yoru)

Our list had around twenty items to go for, but here are some of the ones we were looking forward to.

-Nutrient-rich fertilizer - from the mana charged volcano in Iceland, its name is one fucking unique word, Eyjafjallajokull**. (AN: A real place)**

-Honey Bees – Located in the Amazon jungle. A violent race that, if tamed, can use pollen from flowers to make rich and flavorful honey.

-Profound Spring Lotus – A decorative flower that, when ground and made into incense, can be used to generate calming effects.

-Pure Jade mine – A mine filled with Pure Jade that was said to have been found by a lost traveler in the Himalayas, but after he left, the cave was never located again.

\- Weapon grass – A mostly ignored spirit type plant that gives the user a slightly more profound understanding of a specific weapon. Weapon grass, when consumed, will provide a consumer who trains with a sword, a slightly more in-depth knowledge of the way of the sword. It has special requirements.

-Mellow Cola – A unique Cola type drink that can be harvested from a mutated Sphynx in Egypt. Very difficult.

-Tiger Bone Wine – We found an ancient wine recipe made from rare ingredients that can boost the vitality of men.

-Ancient caves – There are rumors of caves that used to be the dwelling of old wizards and witches that have long since passed. Anyone who entered, never came back out.

"The fertilizer will improve the quality and speed of our gardens. The honey from the bees will be really convenient since we have a beautiful flower guardian, we just have to tame them with the imperious charm." (Bella)

"The lotus will look wonderful around the mansion, and even in its natural state, it releases a calming pheromone, when we make it into incense, the effect will only increase." (Yoru)

"I'm looking forward to the pure jade, it really is like those cultivation novels, jade retains memories better than any other material for some reason." (Magus)

"Mn, the weapon grass sounds interesting." (Akame)

"I would let Bella play around with it first to make sure it's safe." (Magus)

"Yeah, let me handle that one. Next, we have the Cola, I am not sure I fully believe the report or even want to drink it." (Bella)

"Apparently, the goblins have the actual location of it from their pyramid searching, but it was too dangerous to approach. The information on the Cola was found in a tome they recovered. It seems that whoever originally created the Sphinxes also tried to make other types of beasts. This one is a mutated sphinx that's entire body was made to produce this Cola." (Magus)

"Well, we will deal with that when we get there." (Yoru)

"Mn, the wine sounds fun, and the caves could be exciting." (Akame)

"Are you insinuating I need a wine that has a Viagra effect?" (Magus)

The girls looked at me, then blushed and looked away. Almost nothing boosts a man's pride than being able to fully satisfy the sexual needs of his lovers.

"That…might be a little too much." (Bella)

"Are you sure~~? You always start out as the most reserved, but once we get going, you keep releasing aphrodisiacs~~." (Yoru)

Akame and I matched Yoru's smile much to Bella's embarrassment.

"Mn, you keep getting us more excited." (Akame)

"Muuu…. Don't bully me! Yoru keeps using electricity to heighten our sensitivity, and Akame keeps using her tails to tease us! And you! It takes all three of us hours to make you go down!" (Bella)

"*Smirk* Why my dear~, are you not satisfied." (Magus)

"Damn straight I am, but don't single me out as the only pervert." (Bella)

We all shared a good laugh before I decided to get us back on track.

"*Cough* Well, between the hunts, relaxing, training, and our hobbies, we should be occupied for the summer.

Bella, try and figure out your primary weapon situation and make a list of some potions you created by the end of the summer.

Akame, I'm glad you found a new hobby, if you really like it then we will get you some materials for it.

Yoru, you should keep aiming for that adjustable gravity ward for our training fields." (Magus)

They nodded, and Tom spoke up for the first time in a few hours.

"Sir, I should also mention that the Mansion will be fully conscious by the end of the summer." (Tom)

"Oh! I almost forgot about that. Well, we can celebrate it along with our successful hunts." (Magus)

"Of course sir, the dream of the Peverell family will finally be realized." (Tom)

Tom had a soft smile on his face.

'It's easy to forget just how old Tom really is.'

I turned back to the girls.

"Ok, we have our game plan, now, let's see how long it takes before we can make Bella get excited enough to let go." (Magus)

I got a predators smile and threw Bella over my shoulder. She growled and bit me while Yoru and Akame matched my smile.

"The record is 23 minutes and 14 seconds." (Yoru)

"Mn, let's try harder." (Akame)

Bella hissed at us, and a fire was lit in her eyes.

"You three asked for it!" (Bella)

We teleported to the bedroom with our alpha personalities fighting for dominance, of course, it's all in good nature between us, we have lines we don't cross.

***Line Break***

**Eyjafjallajokull – Iceland:**

"Dibella's left tit! That name is one hell of a mouthful." (Magus)

We were standing in front of the volcano we came to in Iceland for the fertilizer.

"What was so special about this fertilizer again?" (Yoru)

"I have a basic understanding, Bella do you want to explain?" (Magus)

"Sure love, this volcano is one of the most active in the world for a special reason. The volcano is actually a sentient creature that sits on top of a massive ley line.

It absorbed mana for a truly massive amount of time, but it's barely conscious. There are caves throughout the mountain that make an enormous labyrinth, but the mana is so thick that muggles think its poisonous fumes and stay away. Technology will shut down due to the electromagnetic field it creates.

Hundred of years ago, a team of around fifty treasure hunting wizards dove into the place and found a lot of different items from fire elemental crystals, elemental fire beasts, natural lava golems, and crazy plant life.

Most of them died in the exploration, and less than five escaped to study their findings and discovered that the soil the plants grew in was the real reason for the plant life.

However, wizards willing to risk their life for recourses are quite rare, and only a few expeditions have been made since. In recent years it has been all but forgotten.

The majority of the mountain is solid rock, so we have to find the plant life to find the soil."

Bella was the one who suggested this place, so she did the lion's share of the research. I gave her a kiss.

"Thank you love, now, stay on your guard and let's dive in, remember to keep your elemental body shield on, our mana could help us in any environment, but it is far too wasteful."

They nodded, and we entered a cave filled with a thick cloud of mana rich poisonous vapors, Bella's body unconsciously absorbed it and learned how to recreate it. And Akame released her tails and ears due to how comfortable the fire element was for her**. (AN: She is immune to fire damage.)**

The caves had lava flowing in sections that lit up the place and traveled between the walls.

We made our way through the place while being occasionally jumped by a natural lava golem that jumped out of the lava.

"Is it just me, or do these things act like antibodies for this volcano?" (Yoru)

"It seems to be that way, let's try not to aggravate them more than necessary." (Bella)

We continued on and efficiently removed any golem in our way until we entered a room filled with red crystals.

"These must be the fire elemental crystals. Let's take a bunch, we can use them for our experiments."

We nodded and started looting the place. Midway through, I stopped and looked around.

"Akame, do you want to handle this one?"

She lifted her head and looked at the few hundred lava golems surrounding us before disappearing into the crowd and eliminating anything in sight.

"Eliminated." (Akame)

It only took her a few minutes due to her immunity, and she returned like nothing happened. I scratched her behind her fox ears and made her purr.

Continuing on, we ran into all kinds of weird mutated beasts. Fire lizards with giant heads but tiny eyes, a bizarre slug-like creature that's shell kept letting off flames, and I swear on my left nut I saw a few creatures that looked like a Magmar, but they ran off before the girls could see them.

It took us a few hours of fighting our way through this place to find the vegetation. We got bored of fighting the same targets, so I released some shadows, and the damn volcano released even more golems.

We entered the area and came upon a truly mesmerizing sight.

"Wow." (Bella)

"Their adorable." (Yoru)

"Meat?" (Akame)

I quickly held Akame.

"Don't kill the Pokemon look a like's love. Pokemon are friends, not food." (Magus)

That's right, what we saw was a collection of plant type magical beasts that resembled Pokemon. Little green creatures were running around the place. Some with flowers for hands, some with sprouts on their heads, and some turtles with trees growing on their shell.

The got scared when we appeared, but some brave ones approached us out of curiosity, and then the rest did too.

I am a man, and I definitely didn't squeal along with my girls and start petting them like my life depended on it. Men don't squeal.

"Can we keep them?" (Bella)

"I will catch them all." (Yoru)

"I want to be the very best." (Akame)

I had to be the voice of reason.

"As adorable as these guys are, look closely, and you will understand, their mana is linked to this place, and I doubt they will survive if they leave. Let's collect the soil and then we can set a teleport point up here and return to play with these little guys." (Magus)

They gave me heartbroken looks but eventually agreed.

We enjoyed a lovely picnic and played with real-life versions of Pokemon for a while before taking our leave.

It was a nice little trip.

***Line Break***

**Amazon Jungle:**

The Bee subjugation plan was not as smooth.

"I DON'T LIKE THIS PLAN!" (Magus)

I yelled into the communication spell we set up.

"You're the one who thought of it and made us draw straws." (Bella)

"That doesn't mean I have to like it!" (Magus)

"Fair." (Akame)

"Shut up and run babe, I'm enjoying the way your ass and legs look." (Yoru)

Yoru was following along silently in the trees.

"So not the time Yoru." (Magus)

"In my mind, it's always time~~" (Yoru)

'Damn horny cat, see how I punish you when this is over.'

Right behind my handsome, sculpted ass, was around ten adult arm-sized hornets with VERY sharp-pointed stingers, and I swear they were staring at my ass with the same intensity as Yoru was.

The plan was simple. Find the bee's, make them mad, get them to chase one of us and call all its friends over, and then subjugate them.

We couldn't use a shadow or spell because they can see through illusions and heat with their compound eyes.

We drew straws, and I was the bait. We found them, I made them mad by insulting the color yellow and calling out Queen. I was thinking about their queen when I said it, but they got really pissed, and I swear they're using their wings to play the song "Another one bites the dust."

The girls seemed to notice because Bella cast the music box spell, and the bee's eyes turned red and got faster!

"What the hell Bella!?" (Magus)

I heard laughing over the channel.

"*Pft* I…*Pft* I…couldn't help myself love. Look! They are flying in pattern to the music!" (Bella)

The bees did indeed start changing formation along to the beat of the song.

"How do they even know this song!?" (Magus)

"Queen exists in all dimensions." (Akame)

Akame spoke with a deadpan but severe tone that almost made me trip while running.

I took a look behind me, and immediately shadow traveled a few meters ahead to dodge being impaled.

'WHY ARE THEY AIMING FOR MY ASS?!'

"ENOUGH! _IMPERIO!_" (Magus)

My spell covered a crowd of around sixty giant bees'.

Yoru came down while laughing hysterically, and Bella and Akame flashed over.

"That was way too close for comfort, I really almost slaughtered them at the end, you!" (Magus)

I pointed at the bee who was leading the charge. It pointed at itself in question.

{Bzz?}

"Yes, you! For the next hour, pretend you're an Ostrich and stick your head in the dirt!" (Magus)

It did so, and I had some petty satisfaction.

"Ok, the rest of you lead us to your nest." (Magus)

I walked off and ignored the girl's deadpan looks at my childishness and the bee that had its head in the ground.

We made it to the nest and used the Imperio spell on the other forty bees and the queen. The nest was just a giant hollowed-out tree with holes all over it. We did find a few enchanted vehicles that kept repeating songs by Queen though.

"That explains the music, but where did all these cars come from?" (Yoru)

"Probably some wizard tourists; it's usually the Americans that do something stupid that gets everyone killed." (Magus) **(AN: It's most humans that act like this, but Americans keep getting new laws placed in other countries because of stupid actions and getting caught. #Backpacker life.)**

We all shrugged and ignored the issue. I took the bees with us and set them up in a habitat that Bron made. When I asked him to make a hive for giant bees, he seemed really enthusiastic about it for some reason.

Anyway, when I extended the land the Mansion can control and travel with, I rearranged where everything was. The new set up for areas I attached to the mansion on the outside was:

I took the spread-out medicinal ingredient from one side, and the fields growing food on the other and put them inside a glass Biodome with expanded space on the left side of the Mansion. This way, everything will be contained better when we move, and I can just keep expanding space as necessary.

In the front was still the flower garden where we kept adding new species we found around the world.

On the right side and behind the Mansion were a few Biodomes I built for beast habitats. The Emerald Dragon is enjoying one I made for peaceful creatures who want their own space.

There was also a large pool behind the house that is right on the edge of the land the mansion covers so that when we travel, it will have a sharp drop off and create an infinity pool effect.

The land outside the mansion spread in a circular shape and will be coming with us, the island itself will not be going anywhere. **(AN: A few of you had questions on this subject.)**

Now, back to the hunt!

***Line Break***

**China:**

A lot of things on our list are rumored to be in this country.

The Profound Lotus Flower was actually simple to find.

It rarely appears on the market, but I managed to buy one and got Fenrir to track down some wild ones.

What I didn't expect was what was protecting them.

"Now I have seen it all…." (Bella)

"Don't raise a flag!" (Magus + Yoru)

"My bad!" (Bella)

"*Sigh* This really is ridiculous though." (Magus)

"Mn, it reminds me of hungry hungry hippos." (Akame)

"That game really fits this situation." (Yoru)

We were standing in front of a large series of large ponds in the mountains of China. Our target was all over the ponds, but the ponds were inhabited by giant magical hippos.

"Does every generation have a wizard or witch that is required to experiment on creating a new magical species, or was it all done by one person?" (Bella)

"There is always one babe, there is always one in every group." (Magus)

We looked on as a frog the size of my head got snapped up in the jaws of a hippo.

"Well we have a few options, I grab them with shadows or levitate them, or Yoru can play around." (Magus)

Yoru's eyes lit up like a kid who got a new toy.

"This one's mine!" (Yoru)

She disappeared in a flash of lightning, and I pulled out a couch with some snacks for us.

For the next fifteen minutes, we just watched how Yoru flashed around, grabbing lotus flowers and jumping off hippo heads. She was teasing them and pissing them off into a rage for fun as any cat would.

"Should we stop her?" (Bella)

"Nah, she is having fun, look at that giant smile on her face. The hippos aren't bothering anyone outside their territory, so ill just hit them with a calming charm when she is done." (Magus)

"Mn, their souls are not corrupted." (Akame)

I pulled Akame into my lap to pamper her, and Bella joined me in the action.

An hour later after making sure to gather every last hippo in her game of 'Let's play tag with angry hippos,' Yoru flashed over, and Bella and I cast a wide area calming charm and let off some of our beastly bloodthirst to settle the crowd down and return them to their areas.

"That was fun!" (Yoru)

She had a giant smile and jumped onto us for some more cuddling time that quickly turned into mating time.

A few hours and some thoroughly frightened hippos later, and we were off to our next target.

***Line Break***

**A week later: **

"That was a waste of time." (Yoru)

"I told you girls that not every target would be real." (Magus)

We spent the last week chasing targets that ended up being just rumors like the abominable snowman made out of cotton candy and a **giraffe that grows cookies when happy and drops them.**

"Even if this next one doesn't exist, it will be a nice adventure." (Bella)

"Mn." (Akame)

We were standing on the Chinese side of the Himalayas and about to try and find the Pure Jade mine.

"Ok, I'll start the tracking spell, you girls get on the Direwolves." (Magus)

I summoned Fenrir and three Direwolves, and we mounted them. I used a tracking charm with a small piece of pure Jade, and it would lead us to an abundant source of the material.

It pointed the way, and we were off.

There is something magical about traveling on a giant wolf in a snowy mountain climate.

'Let's enjoy this with the girls.'

I stopped everyone and got the girls to hop on Fenrir, and we all huddled up to enjoy the scenery.

"Much better." (Magus)

"Mn, warm." (Akame)

"Agreed." (Yoru)

"This is nice." (Bella)

We enjoyed the scenery in silence until I felt Yoru rubbing her ass on me.

"Yoru…..not the time." (Magus)

I whispered into her ear while biting it to tease her back.

She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Let's make an igloo and have some fun." (Yoru)

"That actually does sound fun." (Bella)

"Work first." (Akame)

"Fine~" (Yoru)

I gave Akame a weird look.

'Akame is both the most submissive and commanding out of all of us. She barely changes facial expressions and can switch between both sides naturally.'

Akame noticed my look and tilted her head confusedly, and I couldn't help but smile and rub her head.

'Cute is justice.'

It took us a few days of traveling around, the spell seems to keep getting thrown off by something, but we are getting closer each time.

We would have been faster, but due to use stopping for the night, Yoru got her wish with a transfigured ice igloo, and I admit having a foursome inside one was an enjoyable experience.

The moans and pheromones got amplified in the enclosed space, and when the sun rose, the whole piece of ice shined a golden color in the morning rays.

We only used the wizard tent for meals and chose to sleep in igloos for the unique experience. With our bodies and magic, we were never bothered by the cold, and I changed the floor of the igloo into something soft.

Eventually, we came up to an area that we kept trying to avoid, but Fenrir wasn't affected and charged ahead.

"Holy shit! That's one insanely powerful ward." (Magus)

Yoru's eyes shined.

"Something this widely spread and yet still so strong must have an incredible power source." (Yoru)

"Hey guys, I've been thinking, but isn't there a legend about this area?" (Bella)

"A legend?" (Akame)

'….OH!'

"Shangri La?" (Magus)

Bella nodded.

"Well, it seems we are about to find out." (Yoru)

After making our way through the non-lethal warded field, a massive mountain shimmered into existence.

It reached up above the clouds, and with my enhanced eyesight, I could see a massive wooden gate on a sharp cliff built into the mountain without any way of getting to it.

"I'm not sure how this place works, but let's fly over to that gate." (Magus)

They nodded, and we prepared ourselves for a fight while stepping off the air and reached the ledge.

The door was massive but straightforward in design.

"Is that a doorbell?" (Yoru)

"…Seriously? With this setup?" (Bella)

Before I finished processing that, Akame walked up to it and pressed the button without hesitation.

We facepalmed.

'Akkkkaammmmee!' (Magus + Yoru + Bella)

Her social awkwardness still exists in some ways.

The doorbell rang out with a deep gong.

The door opened inwards, and something new appeared.

It was a tall man in a butler's outfit, but he had a goat head.

"Yes, how maaaay I help you?" (Goat Butler)

'This is new, let's just flow with it.'

"Is this Shangri La?" (Akame)

"*Sigh* How maaaany times to I haaave to go through this. It's Shaaangri Baaa! Baaa! Where did the Laaa come from!" (Goat Butler)

Akame nodded her head.

"I understand, I apologize. Next, what the hell is this place?" (Akame)

He gave us a weird look.

"You caaame here without knowing?" (Goat Butler)

I stepped in and decided to steer the conversation.

"Yeah, we were looking for something else, and we noticed the wards." (Magus)

He nodded his head.

"I see, pleaaase follow me inside aaaand I will explaaaain." (Goat Butler)

Akame sent us a telepathic message.

'Meat?' (Akame)

We almost tripped and fell anime style.

'No Akame, he is not meat to eat.' (Yoru)

'Do not eat that Akame!' (Bella)

'I will make you something after we are done love.' (Magus)

She nodded and smiled.

The inside of the place looked strangely relaxing and warm. It was set up like some kind of resort.

We reached a front desk that had a large sign with the words: **"Welcome to the Shangri Ba Resort and Spa! Open for 94 years!"**

Behind the desk was a large circular pond with a waterfall and vast open space filled with beautifully designed architecture that would fit the ancient Chinese design from hundreds of years ago. There was a large amount of plant life, flowing streams, wooden bridges, and calming music playing throughout the area. It was a heavenly image that fit the legend of 'Shangri Ba.'

The dumbfounded looks on our faces were met by a melodious laugh.

"Fufufufu~ Welcome, dear guests! I'm Mu, the manager here." (Mu)

We turned and saw a beautiful woman with fox ears and two tails.

'Isn't this a cliché trap situation?'

I didn't feel any malicious intent, so I decide to be upfront while quietly searching the butler's mind.

"Not to be rude, but this isn't one of those trap clichés where a trio of fox sisters lures travelers in for their own nefarious plans, right?" (Magus)

My girls started laughing at that, and Mu looked speechless before joining us.

"Ara Ara, it seems my kind race has been giving us a bad reputation. The fox people race is well known as pranksters in China, but every magical society has a few rotten eggs every now and then. People tend to remember the bad ones the longest.

As for this establishment, I set it up with a few of my sisters almost a century ago, but it's mainly aimed exclusively for the rich and powerful, so we do not get many new guests. I can feel the dangerous aura from each of you, and you made it here without issues, I wish to formally welcome you." (Mu)

She gave us a formal bow and smile.

I nodded at that and confirmed this was a legitimate business from the goat butler and not a fraud.

I shared the knowledge with the girls, and they relaxed. Akame seemed curious and released her ears and tails, and Mu almost had a heart attack.

"Nine….nine.. tails? Are you an ancestor of our race?" (Mu)

She looked both afraid and in awe for some reason.

"No, it's my Animagus form." (Akame)

"How is that possible?" (Mu)

'Oh right, magically species can't usually be an Animagus form.'

"We are all a bit special, let me reintroduce myself, my name is Magus E. Mor also know as Lord Peverell, and these are my wives." (Magus)

I showed my Lords ring and released my lion ears along with Yoru and Bella, and Mu's eyes widened again.

"A new Lord Peverell?! There hasn't been one for centuries! And you all have Animagus forms?! My apologies my Lord, the Peverell family is well known even in these lands." (Mu)

'Well, it was a family known for being specialized in death-related subjects.'

I decided to lower her nervousness and patted her head.

"Relax Mu, I wasn't offended. Thank you for welcoming us, I have a few questions I would like to ask you." (Magus)

She calmed down under my petting and words.

'Ha! I have three wives who love being pet, and I myself know where it feels best.'

Then my wives joined in, we are affectionate creatures.

"The first question, I came here following a tracking charm for pure Jade, is there a mine of it here?" (Magus)

She looked relieved and answered immediately.

"Yes my lord, we used a portion of it for artistic purposes, but it's not that valuable in the magical community. It was the non-magicals who went crazy over it for some reason. It's not a big secret or anything, and most of our guests know of it. I assume one of them talked about it. Anyway, most of the deposit is left untouched." (Mu)

"I see, how much is there?" (Magus)

"Ara let's see, if you gathered it all together and subtracted areas that will be lost in the mining process, I would put it at around six to seven hundred pounds of jadeite or pure jade. We used around four hundred pounds as materials to build the spa." (Mu)

"Wonderful! I have a use for it and am willing to pay for it. I will even show you how to use it." (Magus)

'I really have no need for a crazy amount of it, a memory slip can be the size of a chess piece. This is probably one of the largest deposits in this world.'

Her face lit up in a smile, and I swear I saw a field of flowers bloom behind her.

"Thank you my lord!" (Mu)

"*Cough* No worries, my next question is, how much do you charge, and what are your services?" (Magus)

The eyes of my girls lit up.

We just found a high-class spa, there is no way we are going anywhere else for a few days.

"Fufufu~ Please follow me to my office, and I will show you." (Mu)

***Line Break***

Five days later, it was time to leave.

I spent around ten thousand galleons getting a full package program for all four of us and buying out half of their jade deposit. It was easy to mine with magic, and I transfigured them into easily movable sizes.

Mu and her employees were genuinely kind souls and lived in peace, so I wanted to return their kindness, and after securing my own amount of jade, I showed Mu how to make jade memory slips. Each pound could make dozens of jade slips.

After that, we paid for our stay and got the full package in a truly magical resort. They had baths, steam rooms, hot springs, and sauna's in all kinds of forms in different materials. The amenities areas changed from normal to charcoal to clay to cold water to different liquids to different magical wood and even to baths that extend outside the walls and are open to the mountain air. There was a large assortment of amenities outside the baths as well.

We had full-body massages by fox women who were treating Akame like some kind of deity.

I joined the chef in the kitchen, and we shared recipes. Akame was in heaven.

We got skin treatments, and the girls got a few more beauty things done.

I signed a magical contract with Mu to buy the recipe for some beauty creams. I made sure the contract said the specific words: "I swear not to use this item for commercial use in this world." Mu didn't question it, but she was happy as it was her own creation.

There was a platform that would take you to the top of the mountain that had a flat clearing made with a lounge-style for guests to enjoy the view and have a meal.

There were caves to explore with incredible sights with stalactites and other mystical cavern sights.

Our room was an entire villa that had minor wards for the guests to feel comfortable.

On a few of the nights, Mu and a few other fox women offered to join our bed, and after discussing it with each other, the girls and I agreed as long as we all still shared one large bed together.

We have eternal lives together, and we knew that it was just for rare situations. I learned the real value of stamina potions that night.

In the end, we left extremely satisfied and promised to come back a few more times during the year.

It was time to get back to the hunt.

***Line Break***

**A valley in northern Argentina: **

A few more rumors that turned out to be nothing and one successful trip to find a Sakeyashi Fruit tree that had Chinese lantern-shaped fruits filled with naturally brewed sake growing from its branches, and we were ready to go after weapon grass.

"This one won't be for us to sell. I only chose this plant because it might be useful to us. The grass has the requirement that its consumer must already be knowledgeable on a physical weapon. If not, it will cause the consumer a significant amount of pain and give nothing positive.

It was discovered centuries ago, but it almost never became popular because of its difficulty in finding and using. It can't be grown in a controlled environment, so no one could cultivate it. Finally, you can't take it more than twice since it loses its effect after that." (Magus)

"How will we find it?" (Yoru)

"The goblins helped me narrow it down to this valley here near the city of Cordoba. There are pockets of indigenous tribes that live here, and while most are muggles, they have shamans that use mana infused plants for different uses.

They apparently know where the grass is located. I don't really feel like bargaining with them, I will just take it from their memories." (Magus)

**(AN: True story: I traveled solo in one of these valleys and got lost for a night, I got chased by an angry farmer yelling in Spanish after taking some avocados that were ON THE GROUND! IN A FOREST! I also don't speak Spanish, so there's that. The wild animals in the place were awesome. I met a couple of ancient and wrinkly women older than my late grandfather (Who was 87) who I tried asking for directions from and got stared at, waved off, and ignored. Ended up getting guided back to the path by two kids who were playing in the woods. I took a selfie with them and gave them some chocolate. Good times.)**

I got nods from the girls.

"Good, no need to waste time, and we are not harming them anyway." (Bella)

"MC's who don't use their abilities for moral reasons are just plot devices by lazy or indecisive authors." (Yoru)

"Mn, we should always use what we can." (Akame)

'I don't mind laying low for as long as necessary, but if I need to do something, then why would I hold back and take a disadvantage?'

We jumped into the valley and enjoyed a nice walk through the area while my shadows searched for anyone with a mana signature.

Yoru attached herself to my back, and I held hands with Bella and Akame.

We had a beautiful harmony going, and I thought about my life recently. I couldn't help but smile softly and think about how 'full' I felt these days.

"Girls." (Magus)

They looked at me and blushed at my smile.

"Thank you for entering my life." (Magus)

I didn't need to anything more, I just opened my mind to them and allowed them to see what I was thinking and feeling, and they reciprocated. I showed them exactly why and what I loved about them.

It's a special thing, you know. To be able to show someone you love precisely why you love them and exactly how much you feel for them.

Bella can feel what her smile makes me feel, and I can feel what Bella feels when she sees me smile. She shared the image of our first meeting and then images of the year we spent getting to know each other.

Yoru can feel what her laughter does to me, and I can feel her love when she is in my presence. She shared the images of us playing pranks together and our time where I pamper her, and we talk about things.

Akame can feel my endless desire to shower her in affection to make sure she is always smiling, and I can feel her infinite devotion to making sure all of us are never separated. She shared images of how happy she feels when she shows and receives affection from us.

When minds are connected, down to the deepest level, you can share your existence with another and have just as much given back. Our love for each other wraps around us like a blanket and blocks out the rest of the world.

When you tell someone, "I love you," just how much love do you truly feel? Why exactly do you feel that way? These are things that are shared with the connection of minds.

It's not sexual or full of any sin or negativity, it's just pure love and joy.

I refocused and found the girls tightly wrapped around me and smiling while I smiled back. Just then, my shadow returned, and I got the location.

"Come on." (Magus)

I continued walking at a calm pace and got three nods.

"Mn." (The girls)

***Line break* **

**Peverell Mansion: **

Turned out to be a super easy find.

I found the shaman, got the information, and followed the trail to an area of the valley with tall grass.

Hiding underneath the tall grass were a clump of around thirty blades of Weapon grass.

I took twenty pieces and left the rest.

We were sitting down by a tree, a little spread out, and preparing to meditate with our weapons.

"So, we each get two blades of grass. Take one and focus on your weapon of choice. I don't know much more about this, but I read that its best to have your weapons on hand while you meditate. Bella, use whatever your most comfortable with, and don't worry about the consequences. Good luck." (Magus)

I gave them each a kiss and moved to the side to take my own.

I ate a blade and held my twin knives while entering a meditative trance.

Inside my mind appeared an identical copy of myself that was going through a set of knife movements I never saw before.

'So, it's this type of cliché item. Usually, in these situations, I should copy its movements, and then we will fight.'

I shrugged and did just that. After an hour, my copy seemed satisfied, and we spared it out with the movement.

I didn't gain some wuxia equivalent of enlightenment, but I did learn how to use my knives slightly more efficiently and fluently.

Exiting the trance, I saw that not much time had passed in the real world, so I took the second blade, and the situation repeated with a new set of movements.

This time it incorporated the attributes I gained from becoming a manticore into the movements. Using strength to overpower, using stamina to outlast, and wait for a single opening to strike with precision.

It gave me a slight improvement again. Taking both sessions into account, I gained some valuable experience that would take me years of effort to achieve usually.

You must know that the farther you go on a path with a weapon, the harder it becomes to improve.

The girls eventually finished, and we jumped into the hot springs while sharing our experience.

"I've already taken my martial arts to a very high level, but my copy showed me how much I could still improve by loosening my discipline to a martial art made for humanoid bodies and adapting to my animal instincts as a panther." (Yoru)

"Mmmm, my copy showed me a new path to walk with my swordsmanship. The power behind drawing a sword Iaijutsu and mixing it with my flames. I must create my own unique path." (Akame)

"Mine as well showed me that I was using my traits gained from my manticore to empower my knife skills." (Magus)

"I think my test gave me the answer I wanted. I have the aim to use a bow, but it's not my nature. Magus, is it possible to create a flying sword like the ones from a wuxia novel?" (Bella)

I was a bit surprised by that request, but I thought about it.

"It should be, I believe they are controlled mentally. Is that what you wanted?" (Magus)

"Yes, and no, I believe my main weapon should still be my throwing knives and darts, but I want to enchant them to hover around me and follow my mental commands. This way, I can launch them at my target regardless of the distance, and I can use them for defense in close range while I poison my targets. I might actually ask for a pistol one day, but for now, I feel this path is right." (Bella)

She spoke with a certain amount of joy for having a direction to walk in.

'Not figuring this out must have been bugging her.'

"I'll get working on it, and I should be able to add it each to your Ebony and your Goblin silver set before summer ends."

I pulled her in, and we congratulated her and made her the main focus of our 'affection session' as we are starting to call these times.

**END OF PART 1**


	27. The Final Hunt Part 2

**Author Notes: **

**Part 2!**

**Join the discord channel to vote, get spoilers, see fan art, Etc.**

**disc**d.(gg) / WYjndVY (I had to take the link apart to make fanfiction not ban it.) **

"Somebody speaking."

'Somebody thinking.'

"_Spells_" and "_Messages_"

"**Alerts.**"

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter, solo leveling, overlord, bleach, akame ga kill, danmachi, pokemon, one-piece, CCG, Toriko, or any other anime/novel/manga that I may use.**

Previously:

_I walked off, and the TMNP high fived each other and returned to being shadows._

_On the table, the newspaper showed the front page. _

Present:

**The Final Hunt Part 2 **

The plan for Mellow Cola, the one rumor we were following that was 100% confirmed, did not turn out well.

**Flashback: **

**Egypt:**

I used 'Shadow Exchange' on a shadow I already sent to the location in advance, and we appeared in front of the entrance to the pyramid.

"So, girls, we once more have a few options. We can take the adventure route and use our skills to brave the dangers of the traps and fight our way down, or we can sit here, enjoy a nice picnic, and wait while my shadows make their way to the area of the mutated sphynx. What will it be?"

"Hmm, I can go either way in this one, I don't mind the adventure but its also not exactly necessary for us." (Bella)

"Mn, more training doesn't hurt, but if we can skip it, then we should." (Akame)

"Oh! Here's an idea. How about having your shadows look for any exciting traps that we can play with while the rest do the majority of the leg work." (Yoru)

"I'm cool with that, and I have the perfect ones for the job." (Magus)

I summoned the TMNP, and they gave me a standing salute.

"TMNP, my mates want to find a challenging trap in this building. Enter it and find us something worthy of our time." (Magus)

Their little eyes shined and saluted before running off. This was my first real mistake of the day.

They soon returned and brought us through a few levels down to an area with a straight hallway filled with extremely thin wires. The pattern of the wires changes every fifteen minutes, and anything stuck during that time, gets shredded.

I gave the TMNP a good job and let them play around with it to test for unexpected surprises, but they got to the other side just fine. This was my second mistake.

"How about you have twelve minutes to finish or you have to teleport back, if you try to continue I will forcibly teleport you back." (Magus)

I got three nods.

"Sounds fair, I'll go first." (Yoru)

As soon as the wires finished moving, Yoru was off.

She didn't even lightly touch a single wire and moved with incredible flexibility. She made it across in seven minutes and stuck her tongue out at us.

"My turn." (Bella)

Bella went next, and while she didn't have the same style as Yoru, she moved with a strange rhythm that reminded you of a dancing snake. She made it across in eight minutes and got slightly depressed for losing.

"Go for it love." (Magus)

"Mn." (Akame)

Akame stepped up and moved with true fearlessness and aggressiveness but never got scratched even once. She made it across in seven and a half minutes.

Then I stepped up and used my honed reflexes to dodge the wires and make it across only a few seconds after Akame.

Yoru cheered, Bella pouted, and Akame just enjoyed my double purpose affectionate petting.

"Bah, fine, Yoru wins this one. My shadows have reached the target, so let's go." (Magus)

As we left, I made my third and final mistake.

I didn't give the TMNP a secondary mission, and I forgot to recall them. How much trouble can a team of four Nifflers cause in an ancient pyramid? We will soon find out.

**~2 hours later~ **

"I SWEAR I WILL KILL THEM!" (Magus)

"Wait dear, let me remind them how they died!" (Bella)

"Even I'm pissed, how the hell did they do this?" (Yoru)

"….." (Akame)

We just spent an hour and a half dealing with a mutated sphynx with an insane capture level. **(AN: I'm JK). **We had to fight without killing it, and just when we finally get it to submit and harvest its Mellow Cola, the entire pyramid started to break apart and collapse.

It took me less than ten seconds of retracing our steps to remember that I left the TMNP on their own.

However, in those ten seconds, our newly submissive mutated sphynx got crushed like a pancake by the falling debris, and I couldn't even use my last shadow summon slot because we would get crushed too. We were forced to escape and move to the surface.

Now we were staring at the ruins of an ancient and once-great pyramid.

"*Sigh* First let's go home before we get blamed for this, then we can interrogate the TMNP. If this had a stupid reason, then we are trapping them in a crate and tossing them in the ocean with a couple anchors attached." (Magus)

"Agreed." (The girls)

**Flashback end. **

There was good news and bad news. Or maybe it should be good news and wonderful news.

The good news was that although difficult, we would be able to recreate Mellow Cola through a fermenting process in our time chamber for wines.

The bad/wonderful news was that the cause of the pyramid collapse was that the TMNP decided to try and steal the foundation pillars that were built with a mixture of stone, gold, and jewels. Seeing their wonderful reason for their actions, my wives and I wonderfully packaged them in a tight wooden box and threw them into the sea, wonderfully.

Being shadows, they will feel no pain and can't be hurt by anything, but they can feel bored. And now they get to be bored at the bottom of the ocean and away from us for a while until we feel better.

***Line Break***

The Tiger Bone wine required ingredients that we mostly already owned, but we were missing one main ingredient.

Nundu poison.

The poison was used and mixed with many ingredients by an ancient wizard or witch to create this recipe, but the base ingredient is the poison, and Bella has never experienced it before, so we need to find one.

Thankfully I prepared in advance and set up a shadow near its last known sighting in…..Africa!

***Line Break***

**Africa: **

We were standing on top of a cliff and looking down at a cave that a Nundu was seen entering.

"Are we hunting or just gathering its poison?" (Yoru)

"Hm, let's check out the cave. If it's alone, then we kill, but if it has a family, then we just gather poison and leave it." (Magus)

'We have enough potion ingredients for now.'

I sent the Kneazles in to check. The little guys have really improved their stealth abilities and are difficult to detect.

They came back and showed me the image of the Nundu and a few young ones.

"It has a family; Bella, please knock them out." (Magus)

"Mn." (Bella)

Bella apparated to the cave entrance with a spell to mask her scent and started releasing a potent sleeping gas into the cave.

{ROAR!}

An angry roar came from inside, but it quickly quieted down.

We came up behind Bella, and she created a dome for us to walk through the gas.

Near the entrance was the massive creature.

A Nundu is a gigantic leopard looking magical beast with sharp spikes around its body. It's known as the most dangerous beast in the world for its extremely mana and damage resistant skin, its incredible speed and agility, and its poisonous breath.

"Why did no one try to simply use gas if magic didn't work?" (Yoru)

"Because wizards and witches believe that if magic doesn't work, the problem must be solved with more magic or more magic users. They don't think outside of their small box. I think there was one guy named Newt who probably did it, but he was a bit strange even for a wizard." (Magus)

"Good answer." (Bella)

"Mn." (Akame)

"Thank you, now let's hurry up. I don't want to see this guy when it wakes up." (Magus)

We cast a few spells.

One to keep its mouth open and another to extract the poison without harming it. It only took a few minutes.

"Ok, let's get out of here." (Magus)

On the way out, I saw a few exotic medicinal herbs and picked them up while leaving behind things I had in abundance. The Nundu probably chose this cave for these herbs to feed the young ones.

***Line Break***

**Peverell Mansion: **

**Kitchen:**

"How long do you think it would take to finish the Tiger Bone wine?" (Magus)

"My lord, if I follow this recipe and use the time room, I should have the first barrel ready by the end of the week." (Gol)

"Great, thanks for handling this one." (Magus)

I was a bit busy lately to enjoy the slow but relaxing process of winemaking.

"It's my greatest pleasure my Lord!" (Gol)

I waved over my shoulder and walked out.

'We only have the abandoned homes of ancient wizards and witches left.'

I saw Yoru training and went over to join her with a smile.

'We have time.'

***Line Break***

**China:**

"We are back in China because?" (Yoru)

"Because ancient Chinese wizards were obsessed with arrays and wards, and due to this, they still have loads of abandoned homes that no one can break into. And we have a special tool to enter any warded area at the cost of bacon strips." (Magus)

"Ha, if those old men knew their homes would be invaded for the cost of bacon, they would truly cough blood in anger." (Bella)

We all shared a laugh at that perfect wuxia image.

"Ok, I have information on five locations, let's go." (Magus)

**First one:**

El Dorado, the city of gold.

Or, in other words, a witch with a massive ego's home.

"Did this place really start the legend of the city of gold?" (Bella)

"Most things in life are not what they are made up to be." (Magus)

"My expectations were destroyed." (Yoru)

"Mn." (Akame)

In front of us, in the middle of a jungle in northern South America, was a large Aztec style temple, and a high-powered illusion ward to show the image of a golden covered city.

"The temple doesn't even have gold on it!" (Yoru)

"There there love, let's just get this over with." (Magus)

I calmed down Yoru and carried her on my back while we made our way inside the temple.

Almost immediately, a gate dropped down over the entrance and ward powered up.

All around the place, stones got pushed out from the walls, and human/animal hybrid zombies climbed out.

"MWAHAHA! COME AND GIVE ME YOUR RICHES AND LIVES!" (Evil World Dominator)

We looked up and saw who spoke.

"…" (Us)

"*Pft* Hahahaha!" (Us)

The voice that shouted out was extremely high pitched, and when we looked at the source, we found a small house cat with a bandage covering one eye and trying to look menacing.

**(AN: 'The Emperor's New Groove')**

"HOW DARE YOU LAUGH! LOOK AT THIS WONDERFUL BODY! I'LL HAVE YOUR HEADS MOUNTED ON MY WALLS!" (Evil World Dominator)

"Hahahaha….please…..please stop talking! I can't take it!" (Magus)

The more this cat spoke, the more ridiculous the situation was.

"KILL THEM!" (Evil World Dominator)

We didn't even react. We were too busy laughing, so I just sent out my shadows to deal with it.

My shadows easily destroyed the zombies, for the next ten minutes we watched them work and continued laughing from the orders the cat was shouting out.

"DESTROY THEM!" "FEAST ON THEIR BLOOD!" "STOP DYING AND KILL!" "KILL THOSE DOGIES!" "THE FLUFF IS SUPREME!"

Eventually, Erza tossed the cat into Fenrir's waiting jaws.

"NNNOOOOOO!" (Evil World Dominator)

We were in tears at this point.

"Hahaha!" (Akame)

"Hahaha! It hurts to laugh!" (Magus)

"Hahaha! My cramps have cramps!" (Bella)

"Hahaha~ A zombie cat thinks it has more rights as a fluff then us!" (Yoru)

In the end, we didn't get much from this place outside of a good laugh. There were only some research notes left on zombification with humans and animal, but it was garbage compared to the Peverell's information.

**Second one:**

"Is this a joke?" (Bella)

"It looks real." (Yoru)

"Mn, there is a space through there." (Akame)

"All I am going to say is, if there is a clown or a talking rabbit down there, I am killing it without asking questions." (Magus)

"Agreed." (The girls)

We were standing in front of the entrance.

A rabbit hole.

'This must be where the original fairy tale started.'

We prepared ourselves, and I jumped down first, followed by the others.

I was not in a playful mood.

**~1 Hour Later~ **

We appeared back on the surface covered in blood.

"That's for haunting my childhood dreams." (Magus)

"That was disturbing on many levels." (Bella)

"That place gave me a headache." (Yoru)

"Mn." (Akame)

I looked back at the entrance and quickly cast some exploding charms at it.

{BOOOM}

"It's okay. That place can't hurt anyone…. ever again." (Magus)

We walked off and never spoke again about the massacre that we caused in a small minor pocket dimension.

**Third One:**

The third location was a cave with an ancient teleportation circle. No one knew where it led.

"Teleporting to random locations is probably the most dangerous, but past reports said that those who entered left behind a life lamp, and it took a few hours before they died. Nothing on this world can stop my Shadow Exchange, and I left a shadow back home." (Magus)

"Good thinking, we should create a bio-suit with mana for this one, we could end up at the bottom of the ocean." (Bella)

"Mn, better to be safe." (Akame)

"This one feels exciting!" (Yoru)

We prepared, and I activated the array while holding onto the girls with shadow tendrils.

We appeared in a massive cavern with a villa off to the side next to a stream and a giant floating rock covered in gold coins and treasures.

The walls of the cavern glowed with lava but didn't enter the area.

"I think we are deep underground." (Magus)

"How is this possible?" (Yoru)

"My guess is the ancient wizard probably stumbled upon an underground air pocket or oil deposit and cleared it out and expanded it to make their home. I don't know what the floating rock is for though." (Bella)

"It's cursed." (Akame)

**(AN: The idea started from 'Treasure Planet')**

We looked sharp at that, and I noticed a sign in ancient Chinese.

I walked up and read it.

**[Welcome young ones! **

**I most likely have long since passed.**

**I leave all my treasures here gathered in one place. **

**I challenge you to try and take them! **

**If you make it out alive, you will be rich.**

**If you fail, you will join me in death!**

**Have fun.]**

We deadpanned at it.

"This guy had way too much time on his hands." (Bella)

"Well, not everyone has beautiful eternal wives to occupy their time with." (Magus)

I got rolled eyes and smiles in response.

"Come on smooth talker, let's see what so cursed about this gold." (Yoru)

We observed it and discovered the cause.

"This was a good method. He cursed exactly half the gold and mixed it all up to make it hard to tell." (Magus)

"And the curses are all mixed up." (Bella)

"And there is a ward that floods the room with lava if someone tried to move the rock or a large amount of gold at once, plus a ward that blocks apparition and communication." (Yoru)

"And there are treasure chests mixed in with unknown items. A good game, but this is simple for us." (Akame)

"Right, let's check the villa first, and then we can finish this off." (Magus)

They nodded, and we checked the place out, but it was just an empty house.

'Looks like it was cleaned out long ago and taken away or whoever took it got melted by lava.'

We walked back out and up to the rock.

"You girls leave first, I'll be just a few seconds behind." (Magus)

I got nods and kisses before they left through Akame's flame travel that can't be blocked normally.

I put my hand on the giant rock and prepared my shadow to exchange.

'I wonder if I could actually make this guy roll around in his grave?'

I stored the entire rock in my inventory, and immediately the lava began to flow inside, I swapped with my shadow and appeared at the Mansion.

The girls were waiting for me while enjoying some cold drinks.

I took one and spoke.

"That was fun, let's take our time and go through all the gold." (Magus)

"I'm interested in those treasure chests." (Yoru)

"It shouldn't be hard to deal with all the curses, just time-consuming." (Bella)

"Use the shadows." (Akame)

"…." (Magus + Bella + Yoru)

"*Cough* good idea." (Magus)

I summoned the giant rock, and it fell on the ground without its ward to keep it floating, then I summoned the TMNP and the wizard shadows.

I immediately spoke firmly while locking eyes with the TMNP.

"Touch every piece of gold here and put them in a pile. DO NOT take the gold or run off by yourselves. If you find anything strange, report first, DO NOT act on your own. Am I understood?" (Magus)

They nodded firmly, and they started working.

'I am not dealing with their shit after the pyramid situation.'

If a curse activates, the shadow gets damaged, and then reforms like nothing happened.

Soon, a large pile of gold was accumulated in a pile, and I used a spell to scan them for any leftover curses and another spell to check the amount.

"*Whistle* Look's like this guy was loaded, the coins are a bit different from the galleons we use today, but we have around 200,000 galleons worth." (Magus)

"This is basically the entire Black family fortune, and they are one of the richest remaining families in the world." (Bella)

"Forget about that, we have always been rich, what about those chests." (Yoru)

"Mn, it makes me curious." (Akame)

I laughed at their reactions but obediently moved on to the small pile of around twelve chests.

I backed up with the girls and had the wizard shadows open them.

Six of the chests exploded with a black light and shot vicious curses at the shadows before burning in fire.

The other six were fine and brought over the chests.

"What a ruthless old man. He really made exactly half into deadly traps." (Magus)

"The wuxia culture was strong in this one." (Akame)

Inside the chests were books, tomes, and research notes.

There were potion recipes, magical tool creation notes, ward designs, and a few others.

"Hm?" (Akame)

Akame picked up a book with interest, and I looked over to see that it was about talisman creation.

"Are you interested in this craft Akame?" (Magus)

She opened the book and read the beginning before responding.

"Mn, I want to study this." (Akame)

We went through the chests and put a full volume of Talisman creation books from beginner to advanced on the side.

"We have enough high-quality trees here to make paper, and I can go and ask Lady Hogwarts for some ink from the giant squid in her lake. With its size, it should easily last you years." (Magus)

She smiled and thanked me, and I couldn't help but pet her.

The other two joined in, and soon, the petting became more passionate.

Before I could lose myself in the mood completely, I called out for Tom to put the gold in the vault and the books in my study.

Then I gave my girls my full focus.

**Fourth One:**

The fourth location turned out to be a bust.

It was styled like an old Indiana Jones movie, but once we made it past the straightforward traps from walls with blades that pop out, to rolling boulders, and mandatory snake pits, the inside was already cleaned out.

**Fifth One:**

The fifth location…..

"This is a wardrobe." (Magus)

"Thank you for that observation dear." (Bella)

"Do you really think this is what we think it is?" (Yoru)

"Mn, Narnia." (Akame)

"If this is real, we are going home, and I am burning this random-ass placed wardrobe." (Magus)

We were standing in front of a wardrobe built into a tree in the mountains of Germany. There was nothing except more trees around the area.

I opened the door and stuck my head inside before pulling it back out covered in snow.

"*Pft*" (The girls)

The girls tried not to laugh at my deadpan face.

I placed hundreds of delayed exploding charms around the wardrobe.

"We are leaving." (Magus)

They didn't argue, and we went home to the background noise of a massive explosion and the surprised exclamation of a satyr.

We were not getting involved in that shit.

***Line Break***

**Peverell Mansion:**

**August 15****th****, 1992: **

Relaxing in our Emerald Dragon wine bath and enjoying the summer heat with a few drinks and some watermelon. The girls and I were going over everything that happened this summer.

We were nude and wearing only sunglasses to enjoy the sun.

"So, we finished the hunts. We explored a sentient volcano, got elemental fire stones, and the extremely rich fertilizer." (Magus)

"Don't forget the Pokemon." (Bella)

"Right, and we played with real-life Pokemon who were actually mutated magical beasts.

We got around a hundred adult arm-sized magical bees who love Queen and have strange tendencies to aim for the ass of their target." (Magus)

"*Pft* that was great to watch." (Yoru)

I ignored her and continued.

"Yoru played 'piss off as many as possible' and 'hungry hungry hippo' with around a few dozen magical hippo's and gathered enough Profound Spirit Lotus's for us to grow around the mansion and make incense with." (Magus)

"Good kitty." (Akame)

Akame started petting her head and making Yoru purr.

"We went looking for a pure jade mine and found Shangri La or Ba. It turned out to be an exclusive VIP Resort and Spa for the rich and powerful.

We made friends with the owner, got a truly massive amount of jade, got a new recipe for a cream for women's skin, became members, and enjoyed five days of bliss." (Magus)

"Those fox women had some insatiable lust." (Bella)

"Mn, they never stopped." (Akame)

"Thank god you brought some stamina potions love." (Yoru)

"Hey, they kept challenging our pride, and us alphas don't take a challenge like that half-assed." (Magus)

We all shared a smile at that before I continued.

"We got our hands on a little over a dozen pieces of Weapon Grass and slightly improved our skills and found new paths to walk, while Bella found her main weapon. The rest went to the potions lab to study." (Magus)

The grass was really useful stuff, but we wanted to know how it worked.

"We got the Mellow Cola but lost the original source due to the TMNP." (Magus)

"But we managed to recreate it, so there was no huge loss." (Yoru)

"True, we got the final ingredient for the Tiger Bone wine from the Nundu, which Bella was able to recreate with ease." (Magus)

Bella smiled with pride at that.

"And finally, we explored the five ancient wizard or witch locations and managed to destroy two abomination minor dimensions, teach an ugly zombie cat who the top fluff was, and gather a large amount of gold plus new information for us to use." (Magus)

"Mn, some places shouldn't exist." (Akame)

"Stupid zombie cat." (Yoru)

"The information was nice, I got some new potion recipes to play with." (Bella)

"The magic item creation notes actually helped me solve the issue of your flying weapons Bella." (Magus)

"Really?!" (Bella)

She lit up at that, and I couldn't help but pull her in.

"Yup, I will test it out a few times, and then I'll add it to your weapons." (Magus)

She smiled and gave me a deep kiss before resting head on my chest.

"Thank you dear." (Bella)

"With pleasure, did you girls accomplish anything on your hobbies?" (Magus)

"Mn, I learned the basic Talisman creation and made one-time use Armor, Shield, and Suppression talismans.

_**Armor Talisman (Increases the caster's defenses.)**_

_**Sealing Talisman (Used to suppress the target's mana.)**_

_**Shield Talisman (Creates a barrier to protect.)**_

Thank you for getting the ink. High-quality items make it easier to learn, but it's wasteful." (Akame)

"No worries love, congratulations on finding a new hobby, the lower leveled talismans won't be very useful for us, but they will make a great item for the auction house." (Magus)

"Your really excited for it, aren't you? Anyway, I cracked the issue with the gravity training wards. It won't be useful for combat, but it will increase the intensity of our training." (Yoru)

Yoru was already attached to my back, so I just turned my head to share a kiss with her.

"I am very excited for it, and that's great! Let's not try to combine the gravity ward and time room anytime soon. I don't mind them separately, but once you start combining them, shit can hit the fan pretty damn fast." (Magus)

We all agreed on that one, and Bella spoke up.

"I managed to recreate a few potions from those new recipes.

_**Chill Potion – Add to a drink to create a calming effect.**_

_**Berserk Potion – Drink to increase base stats at the cost of intelligence.**_

_**Flight Potion – Allows for an hour of flight.**_

_**Truesight Potion – Your vision is enhanced for one hour.**_

There were others, but just like the majority, I don't have much desire to create a potion with a useless effect like being drunk for 24 hours, making the drinker speak gibberish, or those gross ones like projectile vomit. There were way too many magicals with free time." (Bella)

Again, we all agreed and congratulated her.

"As for me, I managed to get a thorough understanding of the philosopher stone. Do you girls remember spirit stones from those wuxia novels?" (Magus)

They nodded.

"The energy-filled stones that are used to increase cultivation speed and power items, along with being the general currency?" (Bella)

"Yup, well, it seems that whoever originally created the philosopher stone managed to find a way to use lifeforce to recreate the lowest quality spirit stone.

The more life force used, the more energy is stored. It also uses some rare materials that can only be made through alchemy, so I will be using doing my best this year to make as many as possible.

Using humans is stupid since our vitality is nowhere near other life forms." (Magus)

This time I got my own congratulations and kisses.

"Why don't you use something like Firecrabs? They have decent numbers and can live for thousands of years." (Yoru)

"That should work. I wonder why I didn't think of them." (Magus)

"You didn't think of them because you didn't ask me~" (Yoru)

"Is that so? Well then maybe I should reward my kitten~" (Magus)

The sounds of laughter and sensual moans spread throughout the area. Just another day in our beautiful lives.

***Line Break***

**Peverell Mansion:**

**August 24****th****, 1992: **

"It took almost ten years, but the Mansion is finally waking up." (Magus)

The girls, the elves, and I were all gathered at the central fountain in the courtyard.

"The Peverell family dream is finally coming true!" (Tom)

We all smiled at Tom's enthusiasm; he has been waiting patiently for this day ever since I woke him up from his Stasis.

Gol had some drinks and food ready to celebrate. Sil had some clothes made from spider silk prepared in all sizes. And Bron….Bron was playing with a cross joint and looked excited to try and corrupt a new family member.

The Mansion started to pulse rapidly with mana, and it all gathered into a giant cocoon in front of the fountain.

After a few minutes, it cracked and fell apart, revealing the body of…

An eight-foot-tall muscular woman in a maid's outfit.

"….. . . . ." (Everyone)

I think I heard something crack, and it might have been everyone's mind.

The woman who could be called the ancestor of large Russian house nanny's and bears, opened her eyes and smiled at us before taking a heavy step forward, causing the ground to shake, and bowing to us.

A deep and rough voice came out.

"Hello master, I can finally greet you in person." (Mansion)

My mind rebooted, and I decided to deal with the situation.

"Hello and welcome, how does it feel to be born?" (Magus)

"It is wonderful! I feel a bit unstable due to the large volume of mana, but I should be able to handle it." (Mansion)

I got some looks from the girls telling me to get to the main question.

"That's great! I must ask though, why have you chosen this form?" (Magus)

"Hm? Oh, I didn't, the original Lord programmed it this way, but his brother came soon after and added a function for me to choose my form as I wish." (Mansion)

I'm sure I heard something crack this time coming from Tom.

'The generation-long family project was started by a man with a very unique fetish.'

Just then, the mansion's body was covered in light and transformed into a petite young woman with short pink hair and a maid's outfit.

**(AN: Virgo appears! Fairy tail) **

"Does this fit your preference better master?" (Mansion)

Even her voice turned into a pleasant one.

"Yes!" (Everyone)

She got startled for a second before smiling and bowing her head again.

"We need to give you a name, we can't just call you Mansion." (Bella)

"Hm, your right, if you retained the other image, I would have chosen Olga, but how about Virgo? You remind me of someone." (Magus)

The girls lit up at that since they have seen my memory and agreed.

"Thank you for granting me a name master!" (Virgo)

"With pleasure Virgo." (Magus)

I patted her head, and while startled at first, she relaxed into it and enjoyed the petting. I wanted to continue with this adorable creature, but my wives beat me to it and instantly appeared to start cuddling her.

My hand was awkwardly stretched out, and I pulled it back with a wry smile.

"*Cough* Right, well, in honor of Virgo's birth and our successful last summer in this world. Let's celebrate!" (Magus)

"Yeah!" (Everyone)

We partied, drank, enjoyed music, made a giant bonfire, and had a great time. I even joined Bron to share a joint.

I don't hate weed, I'm just an occasional smoker.

All in all, it was a great night to end the summer activities.

***Line Break***

**Novel Recommendation:**

**Webnovel:**

**God of soul system** – I know a lot of people have talked endless shit about this novel, but I am 90% sure they never made it past the beginning of the novel. It's actually a really great novel if you can adjust to the author's way of writing. A unique twist of the One-piece world with Bleach powers. I really enjoyed it; the MC was a badass. Once he crossed worlds, I stopped reading tho.

I have a few more Webnovel ones, but they are all unfinished or short, so I will recommend others

**Fanfiction:**

**A Black Comedy** by **nonjon** – I laughed. I laughed SO hard! This is a pure HP fanfic where a fully grown harry and Sirius go to a parallel reality of their own where they are not alive and proceed to have a truly great time and flip off the world.

**A Father's Love** by **Kyoka Suigetsu Totsuka** – A PJ X Naruto fic. This. This was art. It's more of a warm family and love fic, but it's beautiful. Another author wrote a 'reading fic' for this novel.

To those who don't know, a 'reading' is a novel where if we use the above example, all the Percy Jackson main cast including gods and everyone in the camp are summoned to a room and given a book about a possible alternate reality of their world. They then have to read through the book, and it shows their reactions to how things went differently.

**NovelUpdates: **

**Arena **by** Nicolo - **A 29 year old civil employment exam student wakes up in a blank white room and meets a baby angel. This baby angel informs him that he died in his sleep due to heart disease like his father and grandfather. Remembering his mom and their last conversation he says that he will take on a series of life and death tests that the baby angel offers him. From this point on he must put his life on the line and fight in the stage called 'Arena'. And Every time he clears a test he will gain abilities and weapons to increase his strength. All to clear the tests and get his life back. This is his story of his fights in the 'Arena'.

**Doom Lord **by** Wishing For A Pillow To Sleep With - **The world had started doomsday, and I struggled for a year, before I died under an enchanted beast's claw. Heaven has given me another chance, back a day before the end happen. Will I be able to change my fate, and that of my loved ones? Now, I will start my journey on becoming the strongest on the planet that the Gods have changed into a game world.

***Drum Roll* **

My PURE Naruto top 3 fics. + 1. All on **Fanfiction.**

**Outfoxed** by **hazeleyes180** – I used this one last chap, but I had to add it again as my #1

**Legacy** by **cr4zypt** – Finished and has a sequel. My #2

**Naruto the toad sages apprentice** by **freowin** – bad grammar in the beginning, but it gets better quickly, and it's a fantastic Naruto X Yugito fic. #3

**The Sealed Kunai** by **Kenchi618**. My #4 but incredibly well written and funny, I just don't like the second half of it.

Next chapter, I will use a "**Gamer**" category and throw out around 5-6 of my favorite fics over 100K.


	28. Hogwarts Final Year Part 1

**Author Notes: So…this chapter kind of kicked my ass. I just couldn't write! The damn words wouldn't appear! I blame everything else in my life because that's what humans do when bad things happen to them lol.**

**Jokes aside, sorry about this. I had so many ideas of how to deal with the tournament that they all kind of just fought each other in my head. I finally managed to squeeze this out. I stopped writing and decided to post this year in 2 parts, so you guys will have something to read. I'm currently working on the second half of this last year, and it will hopefully come out much faster. **

**Enjoy guys! **

**P.S. There is a poll at the end of the chapter.**

**Join the discord channel to vote, get spoilers, see fan art, Etc. JOOOOIINNN USSS! WE HAVE COOKIES!**

**disc**d.(gg) / WYjndVY (I had to take the link apart to make fanfiction not ban it.) **

"Somebody speaking."

'Somebody thinking.'

"_Spells_" and "_Messages_"

"**Alerts.**"

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter, solo leveling, overlord, bleach, akame ga kill, danmachi, pokemon, one-piece, CCG, Toriko, or any other anime/novel/manga that I may use.**

_Previously:_

_We partied, drank, enjoyed music, made a giant bonfire, and had a great time. I even joined Bron to share a joint. _

_I don't hate weed, I'm just an occasional smoker._

_All in all, it was a great night to end the summer activities._

_Present: _

**Hogwarts Final Year Part 1 **

**Hogwarts Dining Hall:**

**Sep 1****st****, 1992: **

**Magus POV:**

'This is the sixth time I have had to sit through this dinner, and I'm glad it's the last one.'

I was currently sitting with the girls at the professor's table on the far end with Hagrid. The usual Professors were taking up their spots along the table with the new DADA professor Gilderoy.

'If the world's greatest example of how to be an obvious fraud was accepted by a saner Dumbledore, than it's easy to see how he got in this time.'

The biggest problem of the year and the main reason I wanted to get out of here was currently sitting next to Professor Snape.

'WHY!?'

The original Yandere, the one who started an entire fan group of trainee Yandere's, managed to come back to school for another year to apprentice under Snape. And she was staring at me. Legitimately staring at me with intensity and a creepy smile.

I looked to my beautiful wives and eternal lovers and asked for help with my eyes but got teasing smiles.

'TRAITORS!'

Thankfully, when Akame started petting me to make me feel better, the stare was directed at her, and it was returned by Akame with a deadpan look. It was so plain, even the Yandere was defeated and turned away.

I looked at Akame with shining eyes, and our petting was reversed.

Don't be fooled by how large my fan group is. My wives, who don't usually appear in public, have their own fan groupies around the school.

Seeing us being incredibly affectionate, a war was started between our groupies.

"Look at that slut! That should be me!" (Magus Fan groupies)

"That bastard is defiling the goddess!" (Akame Fan groupies)

"What did you say!?" (Both groups)

While the third great wizarding war was going on, Akame and I just continued petting each other in peace.

Eventually, we calmed down, and I took a look around and stopped on the great wizard of the light and mentally facepalmed for the umpteenth time this hour.

Sitting at the head chair, in all black with a facemask that left his mouth open, was Albus Dumbledore….in a Batman costume.

He was in full Batman mode.

The professors sit down before the students come in and can make requests to the house elves for their meal. When we asked him what he wanted, he said:

"Just ice." (Batman - Albus)

No one except the girls and I got the pun, and it was ignored as another one of his moods, but Trelawney had to ask:

"Why are you wearing all black?" (Crazy woman)

He looked at her with a severe face and responded.

"Because I don't want to get shot." (Batman - Albus)

While she was confused by his answer, Albus transfigured her clothes into bright yellow colors and had her sit down in the chair next to him.

"Why did you change the color of my robes?" (Crazy woman)

"Because I don't want to get shot." (Batman - Albus)

This time most of the professors got the joke on account of Hagrid using his shotgun and started laughing, but Albus's face never changed from a serious look.

Anyway, the students arrived, the first years got sorted, they had dinner while the girls and I enjoyed our own conversation with Snape and Hagrid joining in, and then Dumbledore stood up to give his announcement.

"Welcome Blah, first years Blah, the forbidden forest is forbidden Blah, banned items Blah, and now! I have a big announcement for this year! I know that our young male and female students of our quidditch teams are excited to chase some balls and get them in holes while sitting on a hard-wooden stick…...but that won't be happening this year!" (Batman – Albus)

'*Pft* Him saying this with a perfect batman voice is making this so much better than it would normally be.'

Yoru and Akame were having a difficult time not laughing, so I cast a silencing and illusion charm around just us, and we let loose. It allowed noise in but not out.

"This year! We will be reviving a centuries-old competition that was stopped because students didn't bother training and kept dying. Honestly, you people have magic, be creative. Anyway, the ministry wanted to reopen it to give them some good press, and it will be hosted here! In a school with children! It already sounds like a wonderful idea."

*COUGH* *COUGH* (McGonagall)

McGonagall was giving Albus a look so cold a penguin would shiver.

"*Cough* Right, well, it's the Tri-Wizard Tournament! It will be held here along with Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. The Goblet of Fire, an ancient artifact, will be used to decide who our champion shall be. If you wish to participate, please add your name to the cup that will be placed here in the hall some time within the next two weeks. Please be aware that this is a magically binding oath, and your life is fully at risk." (Batman – Albus)

**(AN: I debated changing up the schools and/or adding more schools than three, but it wasn't working, and you would be waiting another week for this chapter.)**

While the speech was going on, I opened a mental channel with the girls.

'This is one of the best speeches he has ever given.' (Magus)

'Who knew batman's personality mixed with Dumbledore would create such a brutally honest person.' (Yoru)

'He is not trying to sugar coat it even a little.' (Bella)

'Mn, Magus, do the thing.' (Akame)

I nodded and cast a charm I prepared as soon as I walked into the room and saw Albus.

The roof of the room is charmed to project the scenery outside. I asked Lady Hogwarts for permission, and she helped me put a giant bat symbol in the sky as if it was a projection, and she played the batman theme song.

"Those who are chosen as champions will…." (Batman – Albus)

_*~Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na..~*_

Albus heard it, looked up, saw it, and froze.

"….." (Everyone)

Albus took on a severe look and continued.

"Thank you for your time, I am needed elsewhere." (Batman – Albus)

He conjured a cloud of smoke and vanished in an apparition with a presentation that would make the TMNP proud.

In the stunned silence that followed his departure, I decided to help out a bit and sent a small Patronus to McGonagall.

She got the message and gave me a thankful nod before standing up and getting things back on track.

***Line Break***

The next few weeks flew by, I entered my name in the goblet and continued with my own projects.

I would never be able to make a large number of philosopher stones, but with the rest of the year as a timeline, I would be able to get a few dozen at least.

One stone can make around one hundred drops of the elixir of life, and each drop is a years' worth of life energy.

I'm pretty sure that by studying the stones, I could find a way to increase the regeneration rate of Bella, Yoru, and I. Akame has a much higher one than us, and it takes me a lot more effort to tire her out than the other two.

We will mainly be using them as spare mana batteries for emergencies and to power anything we create where we can't use a ley line.

Akame is becoming more proficient in talisman making.

Yoru and Bella are going through the notes from the Chinese wizard's cave.

And I managed to finish the enchantment for flying swords. I placed them on Bella's weapons and on my own blades.

I don't plan to use them like Bella, but it's a good trump card to surprise an enemy if necessary.

Finally, we decided to head over to Shangri Ba run by Mu at least once a month for some relaxation. The girls and I fell in love with their services.

Like this, we enjoyed our time until the night of the champion selection. The two other schools had arrived a few days before.

***Line Break***

**Hogwarts Dining Hall:**

**Oct 1992:**

**Champion Selection Night:**

All three schools were assembled in the hall with their headmasters joining us at the professor's table.

The French school still had that half-giant woman as headmaster, and Hagrid was putting on his 'A game' trying to woo her. It seems she has never met another half-giant with a 'street' mentality.

Durmstrang had a different headmaster seeing as how their previous one was a death eater and got hunted down by the TMNP.

Those little bastards are quickly catching up to all my other shadows in battle experience, and they will probably be the first ones to reach stage 2 unless I send everyone else out on more missions.

My shadows can do self-training to get slightly stronger, but they still have to defeat an opponent to gain experience to level up. Leveling up gives them small increases in all-around strength, and evolving a stage transforms them into a higher race with significant improvements. The only exception is my shadow servants, the house elves, who can gain experience through self-training and completing more difficult missions I assign them. For example, Gol, who makes the wine, can earn small amounts of experience from his creations.

It's similar to a video games 'Combat class's' and 'Lifestyle class's.'

The house-elves are strong in their own right, but when they are defending the mansion, they become true guardians and gain mana from the mansion and not me.

Anyway, back to the current situation, Albus stood up to choose the champions, and he was using a new gumball tonight.

'This just feels weird.'

Standing up and gathering everyone's attention with a truly massive smile, Albus spoke out.

"Good evening everyone! It is time to choose our champions! What is it that you desire?! Wealth? Fame? Power? They can all be yours! All you have to do is fight for it! HAHAHAHA!" (Albus)

*Cheering* *Clapping* *Applause*

That's right, Albus Dumbledore has eaten the devil frui…. I mean, the gumball for Gol. D. Roger.

'Damn, I should use that one myself. It adds some serious charisma to the eater, but I don't want to smile like that. It looks painful.'

The goblet lit up and threw out the first one.

"From Beauxbatons, Fleur Delacour!" (Albus)

A sexy French blonde half Veela got up and went to the side room while releasing her allure and getting applause from everyone affected.

And the next.

"From Durmstrang, Victor Krum!" (Albus)

The same guy from the movie got up and went to the side room under cheers from his school.

And then for us.

"And finally, from Hogwarts, the new pirate king! Lord Peverell!" (Albus)

*Cheering* *Applause*

I almost fell over while standing up.

'As much as I want to retort, I am kind of pirate-like.'

I felt the goblet reach out to me and create a link that would bind others under the contract, but it didn't have any real effect on me, so I shrugged and ignored it.

"Lord Peverell is amazing!" (Fangirl #352)

"Lord Peverell is the strongest wizard of our generation, this will be easy for him." (Fanboy #3, Vice-captain of the 'Lord Peverell' fanboy club. The analytical member who pushes up their glasses with a smug smile and makes smart comments.)

"Lord Peverell! Let me have your babies!" (Yandere Fangirl #74)

I smiled and waved to the roaring crowd while finding my happy place and ignoring any voices from the crowd.

'I'm taking a nap under the sun while cuddling with my girls in Animagus forms…..yeah…that's the stuff…'

I walked into the side room and greeted the other two champions.

We chatted for a few minutes until the headmasters and a twelve-year-old Harry came into the room looking upset.

"Harry?" (Magus)

'Did this shit still happen? Well, I already considered it and know how to fix this.'

Harry ran up to me and sputtered.

"Magus! It wasn't me! I didn't put my name in the cup." (Harry)

I put my hand on his head to calm him down and looked around at everyone. The other two champions looked upset, and the headmasters were arguing about what to do.

'These people are ridiculous. Does no one read the rulebook?'

"Enough!" (Magus)

They all quieted down and looked at me. I looked at Harry.

"This is an easy fix. First, Harry, I am a licensed mind healer. Would you allow me to check your memories to see if you put your name in?" (Magus)

I don't get involved with his life very much, but I have met Harry multiple times over the years while hanging out with Sirius. And Gringotts really did help me get a real mind healers license.

"Yes please!" (Harry)

I took a look, and of course, he didn't do it.

"Well, it looks like Harry is innocent in this." (Magus)

Everyone calmed down a bit and looked apologetic for blaming a young kid.

"That still doesn't solve the current problem." (Durmstrang Headmaster)

"Yes, Hogwarts shouldn't have two champions." (_ Headmaster)

"Yes~ yes~ that's also easy to fix. Did you two seriously put your name into a life and death competition without reading the rule book?" (Magus)

Fleur and Victor both looked uncomfortable and didn't match my eyes.

"*Sigh* Whatever, everyone please follow me." (Magus)

No one argued, seeing as no one else had a good plan.

I led everyone back into the hall towards the goblet, and everyone in the hall focused on me.

'Let's make this quick.'

"Everyone! With Harry Potter's permission, I have checked his memories, and he is innocent. He did not put his name in the goblet." (Magus)

They all started making noise and talking.

'This is such a drag. I should go to Naruto world and spend some time with the Nara clan.'

I used my Animagus voice adjustment to release a roar.

{ROAR!}

Everyone got frightened and shut up before my fans started getting starry-eyed.

'Damn Yandere's! Stop looking like you want me to attack you!'

"*Cough* Now that you're done, Hogwarts has two champions, so this will be immediately fixed. Fleur, Victor, headmaster's, please come here." (Magus)

They did so.

"In accordance with the rules of the tournament, as long as the Headmasters of each participating school agree, the tournament can have any number of challenges before a winner is chosen. I propose that the current four champions play rock-paper-scissors and decide a winner. Once we have a winner, we can restart the goblet of fire without Harry involved. Does everyone agree?" (Magus)

*Silence* *Cricket* *Silence*

'For the love of….I will release my owl on you people!'

"I said. .AGREE?!" (Magus)

They woke up and nodded.

The four champions gathered, and under everyone's gaze, the Tri-Wizard tournament commenced.

Over at the professor's table, a small argument was taking place and rapidly growing.

"Paper is the obvious choice." (Snape)

"Are you out of your mind? A blade is used in battle, scissors is the way to go." (Flitwick)

"I prefer rock, just smash things in your way." (Hagrid)

"Whatever happened to the 'iron maiden'? It defeats everything." (Filch)

"Everyone is going to die!" (Trelawny)

"If we calculate the specific odds and numbers, paper should be the best choice." (Sinistra – Arithmancy professor)

"We use rock in every Rune that involves luck, Rock is the way it should be." (Babbling – Ancient runes)

"Hmph, a true lion should just burn everything in his way, 'Inferno' is the best option." (McGonagall)

The professor's table started getting heated up. The headmasters were arguing as well, and the crowd was quickly making signs and holding them up.

Victors school was shouting for rock, Fleurs school was yelling for her to 'grab us by the scissors with her paper,' and Hogwarts was split with the twins and Tonks taking bets on one side, and on the other, my fans were shouting incomprehensible things like wanted to see my rocks.

"Fleur, a proper Frenchwoman, should know how to handle this." (Beauxbatons Headmaster)

"Victor! Do us proud." (Durmstrang Headmaster)

"Harry! Destiny is on your side! HAHAHAHA!" (Albus)

'Albus is really channeling his inner pirate king right now.'

I looked at everyone strangely.

"You all realize this is meaningless, right? We are just fixing a small problem." (Magus)

"Not important!" (Everyone)

'Well damn.'

We started and, in the end, the winner was…VICTOR KRUM! **(AN: Seriously people, the guy was pretty cool, no author shows him any love. One fanfic straight up killed him in the first challenge.)**

While everyone had varying reactions, the goblet's fire blazed for a minute before calming down, and the contract was finished. The connection I had to it was broken.

I waited for everyone to calm down from Victor's victory and then spoke.

"There, problem solved. Now, we can just add our names and set the timer for 60 seconds until it chooses again." (Magus)

Victor, Fleur, and I did so, and we got chosen again.

That's how I flipped off fate for trying to throw Harry into the mix again. I wasn't lying you know? This was all allowed in the rule book. The original Dumbledore 100% knew about it.

Anyway, the tournament was officially off.

***Line Break***

**Nov 1****st****, 1992:**

"Ahhh right there. That's the spot." (Bella)

"*Purr* a little harder." (Yoru)

"Mmmmnnnn." (Akame)

"Hmm~ That's the stuff. You girls are getting better." (Magus)

"Fufufu~ Thank you Lord Peverell~~" (Mu)

The girls and I were back in Shangri Ba for our monthly visit. The first challenge had just been finished a few days ago.

It was the same situation from canon with the dragons except for one small change.

Apparently, the ultimate loli decided it would be funny to replace my dragon with one from another world as well as hypnotize the audience into thinking it was a perfectly normal dragon.

There was nothing normal about it!

**Flashback:**

**First Challenge Arena:**

{Cheering} {Shouting} {Applause} {Loud Noises} {Chinese New Years Fireworks} {Flying Panda's Tied to a Chair With Fireworks}

'Huh, was that Po?'

I entered the arena after Victor and Fleur got their eggs from the dragon they had to face.

Mine was supposed to be a Common Welsh Green dragon, but then I got an alert that made me sigh.

**[Alert:**

**Message from grandma:**

**Hi little Magus!**

**I missed you! **

**I don't want you to get bored so….**

**I changed out your dragon with a new one! **

**I know, I know, you can thank me on your hands and knees later! **

**I'm so amazing that I even hypnotized the audience into thinking everything that happens is normal for you! NO MATTER what you do, when it is over, everyone besides your wives will think you just fought a single dragon with your Animagus form and snatched the egg.**

**Come on! Praise me! I know you want to! **

**Love you and enjoy it!]**

'*Sigh* I should have expected this.'

I looked around the arena until my eyes settled on something I really didn't expect to see.

There were six round crystal-like balls in the center of the arena.

'Is that?'

**[Alert: **

**A new item has been placed in your inventory!]**

'Right…'

I took out the new item, and it was an exact copy of the other six balls.

I shrugged and rolled it into the others, and a scene I never expected to see in this world happened.

The clouds darkened, and the balls shined before a massive roar came out.

{ROAR!}

And then, falling from the clouds was one loooong ass eastern dragon.

It was Shenron.

'Thankfully, grandma already hypnotized everyone. Otherwise, this would be difficult to explain.'

"I am Shenron!

You who has summoned me, what are your wishes!" (Shenron – Dragon speech)

'Oh! He speaks in dragon tongue from Skyrim, much easier to deal with.'

"Um, well first off, can I ask a question?" (Magus – Dragon speech)

"Very well." (Shenron – Dragon speech)

"What are the limits of the wish?" (Magus – Dragon speech)

"This world." (Shenron – Dragon speech)

'I already raided this world! Well, whatever, let's make this simple.'

"First off, can I have that egg over there?" (Magus – Dragon speech)

I pointed at the eggs.

"Yes." (Shenron – Dragon speech)

I took the egg and put it by the entrance.

"2 more wishes." (Shenron – Dragon speech)

'I could use a good fight.'

"Can you spar with me?" (Magus – Dragon speech)

"I have no combat ability; I can summon others for you to fight." (Shenron – Dragon speech)

"That's cool, let's do that, give me a challenge for my level of strength and create an isolated space for me to fight in while everyone here can see a projection of the fight." (Magus – Dragon speech)

"It shall be done." (Shenron – Dragon speech)

Three holographic screens appeared facing the crowd, and a swirl like portal appeared in front of me.

'What should my last wish be?'

I took a look at my girls sitting on a private balcony, relaxing with some wine and popcorn. Looking at Akame gave me an idea.

"My third wish is for the current location of Jewel Meat in this world." (Magus – Dragon speech)

Akame's head shot up, and I felt her burning stare on the back of my head. The girls know the dragon language, they just can't speak it.

"Very well, your wishes have been granted. I am returning to my universe." (Shenron – Dragon speech)

Shenron sent the location into my mind and disappeared into the clouds along with the dragon balls.

'Well, now I know why we couldn't find them…...they were in a minor pocket dimension.'

Deciding to deal with it later, I readied myself.

Seeing as no one would find it odd with the hypnosis, I donned my armor and attached my blades before entering the portal.

I found myself inside a massive open aired coliseum that was ten times the size of the roman one. Opposite of me was an enormous magic array carved into the ground, and it lit up as soon as I noticed it.

I felt something like a scan fall over me before forms started to take shape.

There was a perfect match for most of my shadows.

Ten wizards, three Kneazles, seven Giants with one being much larger, five Direwolves with one being much larger, an owl, the TMNP, a Basilisk, a Raiju, a Dark Phoenix, two giant Acromantula, a boggart, a sea serpent that fell into a large pool of water on the side, and a massive dragon.

The only shadows not copied were the house-elves.

And behind all of that, one hundred giant killer ants, fifty Hungarian Horntails, thirty wizards with ten on brooms, twenty Acromantula, ten goblin warriors, and five Nundu appeared.

**(AN: Magus is OP, but all these creatures belong to the H.P. world. A low leveled world in the multiverse. The only exception is the Skyrim dragon imitation.) **

I looked at the line-up and gave a wry smile.

'I did ask for a challenge for my current level, and this world can only throw numbers at me.'

I took a deep breath, felt the adrenaline start to hit me and my blood begin to boil, felt the bloodthirsty smile start to form on my face, felt my teeth begin to sharpen, felt my hair start to dance around my face like a mane, felt my scorpion tail extend and my wings unfurl from the slit's in my armor, and focused my mind before speaking in a low growl.

"Rise." (Magus)

My shadow extended behind me in a fan shape, and all my shadows soldiers rose up as if the ground was liquid.

I called everyone aside from the house-elves.

'This is the first time I used everyone at the same time.'

I threw up a few music boxes and played the song that felt right for the moment.

_**~One for the Money - Escape the Fate~**_

"**Mors Vincint Omnia**." (Magus)

.

***Line Break* **

.

**Back in the stadium at the same time: **

The audience was watching everything and found nothing strange. Once this was all over, they would all think it was just Magus challenging his single dragon with his Animagus form and slaying his opponent.

Sitting in their own personal balcony with a privacy ward set up, the girls were getting excited for different reasons.

"Jewel meat….jewel meat…..jewel meat….." (Akame)

Akame was staring off into space while drooling.

Yoru and Bella rolled their eyes before pulling Akame between them on the couch.

"Relax Akame, Magus knows the location now, we will get it later." (Bella)

Akame came back down to earth and nodded.

"Mn, sorry." (Akame)

"Don't worry about it, look, Magus is about to start." (Yoru)

Yoru pointed at the holographic screen that was directly in front of their couch.

Seeing as they were the only ones not hypnotized in the stadium, they had their own personal screen to watch and listen with.

"Ohhh~ So Magus has to defeat copies of his own shadows and the small army of magical creatures?" (Yoru)

"Mn, it will be a good hunt." (Akame)

"Look, he is even summoning our guardians. It looks like he wants to go all out here." (Bella)

"This should be the first time he fully let loose, right?" (Yoru)

"Mn, he always holds back with his mana." (Akame)

"Right, we all have our areas of expertise, but Magus has a truly overwhelming amount of mana. He never uses it for training since it would stunt his skill growth to rely on overwhelming force." (Bella)

"And now he can let loose. It's making me excited! I want to jump in~!" (Yoru)

"Mn, I agree, but let's let Magus enjoy this, this is a rare opportunity for him." (Akame)

"Look at that bloodthirsty smile on his face, now I'm getting excited." (Bella)

This time Akame rolled her eyes and had to subdue the two excited alpha females with her tails before they jumped into the battle or tried to violently mate with Magus. She was feeling the same, but the jewel meat distracted her enough to stay calm.

"Bad kitties." (Akame)

Akame's words woke them up, and they used occlumency to quickly calm down. But it was just an outer calm, on the inside, a volcano was brewing, and Magus was going to have to face an entirely different type of battle when his challenge was done.

***Line Break***

**Back to Magus: **

"**Mors Vincint Omnia**." (Magus)

_[~Are you ready?_

_Are you ready?_

_Are you ready?_

_Are you ready?_

_Let's go!~]_

I started walking and gave my command.

"Go." (Magus)

My shadows charged at their counterparts.

_[~Everybody in the world are you with me?_

_It's too late to try to run, we run the city_

_It's my time, it's show time_

_Held me down, now it's don't give a fuck time_

_It's go time, it's show time_

_Sing it with me everybody let's go~]_

I focused on the army behind my shadows copies and melted into my shadow.

_['Cause it's one, it's one, one for the money~]_

I appeared behind the wizard group and got my first kill.

_[~Two, it's two, 'cause two is for the show~]_

I took two more heads in quick succession and threw down delayed exploding charms everywhere before they all focused in on me and attacked.

_[~Three, it's three, three get ready_

_Are you ready motherfuckers? Are you ready? Let's go~]_

I shadow traveled and weaved in between my enemies using them as shields to dodge spells, poisoned spikes from the Nundu, ax throws from the goblins, and fire from the dragons and my own exploding spells.

I grabbed a goblin and threw him into a poison spike.

I stabbed a dragon in the eye, extending my shadow to destroy its brain, and maneuvered its body into the way of spellfire.

[_~'Cause it's one, it's one, one for the money~_]

I jumped on air and used my wings to change directions and stabbed a passing wizard on a broom with my tail.

_[~Two, it's two, 'cause two is for the show~]_

Kicked off the air directly down dodging dragon fire and spider webs and slammed my foot onto a passing wizards broom, watching in satisfaction as my strength caused the broom to break all the bones in the wizards lower body and immediately kill him.

_[~Three, it's three, three get ready_

_Are you ready motherfuckers? Are you ready? Let's go~]_

{ROAR!}

I let loose a primal instinctive roar and launched myself into a group of giant killer ants and Acromantula, releasing cutting curses from my knives for extended range and shadow spikes from the ground into their soft underbellies.

I released bloodlust like a true alpha predator, but my actions were controlled and precise like a veteran warrior.

I shadow traveled next to two goblin warriors and stabbed them while absorbing their stamina and mana respectively.

_[~Are you ready? Let's go_

_Are you ready? Let's go~]_

I sparred a look at my shadows. They never had to worry about injuries compared to their copies.

My two Acromantula was avoiding direct combat and running around the arena placing wire traps to target others while their copies were joining the fight against me with their brethren.

_[~Let me see you start a war, start a riot~]_

Fenrir and the Direwolves were tearing their opponents apart.

Erza and the Giants were on a warpath against their opposites.

The Sea Serpent's were launching massive jets of water and trying to strangle each other.

The Basilisk and Dark Phoenix exchanged opponents. The Phoenix slashed and burned the copy Basilisk's eyes and was flying around it while absorbing its health.

The Copy Phoenix tried to do the same to my Basilisk, but it quickly regenerated and froze the copy Phoenix in place with a stare to swallow it whole and melt it with venom inside its body.

The Basilisk went on to attack the wizard copies who were having a spell duel with my wizards.

_[~When there's nothing left to burn, hear the silence~]_

The Raiju's went full size and launched into the clouds to have a wild lightning-based fight.

My dragon was only using single word Thu'um's in order to conserve my mana, but it was still tearing its foe apart while taking hits that were regenerating.

The Kneazles were having a deadly agility-based assassin battle and tearing out their opponent's throats.

The Boggarts were….on the side trying to scare each other with different forms….

_[~Hate me, you can't escape me and you ain't ever gonna change me~]_

My owl was having an intense staredown with a look that screamed 'Faker' 'Worthless Mongrel' 'How dare you impersonate my majesty' towards its copy, which was being beaten into mental submission. Even a copy couldn't handle her attitude.

The TMNP…..I took one look, and shadow traveled over and stabbed both my blades into one copies neck before giving the real ones a cold look telling them to get serious. They were having a dance battle trying to outdo their copies.

_[~I can't stand it, I've fucking had it, I'm about to blow!]_

{RAAAAWWR!}

I released my annoyance in another roar and jumped back into my fight.

_[~'Cause it's one, it's one, one for the money~]_

I shadow traveled behind a Nundu, grabbed its tail, stabbed it in the eye through a small shadow with my tail, and used my enhanced strength to swing it and throw it onto a group of ten wizards who all died from the impact.

_[~Two, it's two, 'cause two is for the show~]_

I danced between goblin warriors with my blades, knocked weapons off course, slit their throats, and jumped over a charging Acromantula while shackling it in place with shadow chains to be roasted by the dragon fire coming from above and kicked off air to dodge.

_[~Three, it's three, three get ready_

_Are you ready motherfuckers? Are you ready? Let's go~]_

Seeing 3/4ths of the remaining dragons grouped together in the sky, I decisively used a full shout.

"Iiz Slen Nus!" (Magus)

I felt a considerable amount of mana leave me while a giant wave of freezing energy spread out in a cone shape and froze the outside of every dragon into ice.

**(AN: My full shout is like Aokiji from one piece freezing someone.)**

They fell and shattered large parts of themselves on the ground, the few lucky ones got finished off when I released a single word shout.

"FUS!" (Magus)

A wave of force shattered the rest of them.

**[~Are you ready? Let's go**

**Are you ready? Let's go!]**

The remains of the army were regrouping and attempting to swarm me, so I went full Animagus form and charged into their ranks.

**[~'Cause it's one, it's one, one for the money~]**

I released a disorienting screech with my mimic voice ability and used brute force to smash spiders, stabbed a Nundu through the top of its mouth with my tail, and tore out the throats of the remaining dragons with my teeth.

**[~Two, it's two, 'cause two is for the show~]**

I used my claws and sliced up the last few ground wizards and giant ants.

_[~Three, it's three, three get ready_

_Are you ready motherfuckers? Are you ready? Let's go~]_

When I slammed the last ant, I looked ahead and grouped together were the remaining spiders, goblin warriors, two dragons, two Nundu's, and a single wizard on a broom.

_[~Are you ready? Let's go~]_

My shadows finished off their copies and circled around the remaining enemies.

_[~Are you ready? Let's go~]_

There was a final pause knowing this was the end.

_[~Are you ready? Let's go~]_

{ROAR!}

I released a primal roar and charged while being followed by all my shadows.

_[~Are you ready? Let's go~]_

It was over in seconds.

"**Death Conquers All**." (Magus)

.

***Line Break***

**In the stadium: **

I stepped out of the portal and appeared in the center of the stadium.

The crowd was silent, so I raised my fist in a famous victory declaration, and they exploded.

*Cheering* *Applause* *Fangirl/boys throwing worn underwear*

'*Phew* I don't think I ever let loose like that before.'

I looked around and waved for a minute before deciding it was enough and apparated over to the girls.

The second I appeared, three iron grips grabbed me along with nine foxtails, one surprisingly strong thin black tail, and one snake tail hissing dangerously.

"Wha.." (Magus)

I stopped short when I took a good look and saw the girls doing their best to control their instincts, but their eyes were showing a fierce and lustful look, and they were releasing a crazy amount of pheromones.

"Magus." (Bella)

"Bed." (Yoru)

"Now." (Akame)

My own instincts that were just beginning to cool down shot right back up in challenge.

The only thing I managed to do before shadow traveling us back home was to send a lion Patronus to McGonagall telling her I left to go rest.

For the next 32 hours, the girls and I proceeded to break every piece of furniture in our bedroom despite Tom and Virgo's best effort to keep repairing them.

**Flashback end.**

**Shangri Ba: **

I finished reminiscing about the extremely enjoyable fight I had and focused back on Mu, who was skillfully getting the knots out of my back.

"So, Mu, did you think about our offer?" (Magus)

"I did my lord, are you sure it's ok?" (Mu)

The girls jumped in.

"Of course Mu, we wouldn't offer unless we all agreed to it." (Bella)

"I don't think I could live without your services." (Yoru)

"Mn, your all very talented." (Akame)

It seemed Akame's words had the most significant effect because the fox women in the room got broad smiles like their goddess just blessed them and put more effort into the massage.

After our first visit here, the girls and I talked and decided to see if we could poach Mu and a few of her employees to come work at the mansion.

Now that Virgo is there, we had even more reassurance that everything would be fine, and I gave Mu the offer to work for us while giving her some more information on our circumstances after taking an oath of silence.

High pay, full board, free resources to consume such as elixir of life, freedom to train, relax, or play in their spare time. I even took Mu over to the mansion to show her the living environment.

Their main job would be to run a private spa in the mansion and to work under Virgo for a few jobs. The maintenance duties of the mansion are taken care of by the house-elves.

"If that is the case, it would be my honor my Lord. To be honest, after almost a century, I have grown tired of being in the same place. The idea of seeing new worlds is fascinating to me, and I have grown quite fond of the four of you from your visits. Not to mention, I would be serving a true nine-tailed fox." (Mu)

The other three fox women were nodding their heads to her words, but their eyes shined at the last sentence.

'*Sigh* I could have just had Akame ask them, and it would not have even taken a day.'

"That's great, I'm happy you decided to join us. Will you need help settling things here?" (Magus)

"No need my Lord, joining you along with myself will be five of my employees. Shangri Ba still has loyal customers, so I will be leaving the resort in the hands of an experienced sister of mine. It should only take me a month or two to be free to leave." (Mu)

"Wonderful, just wait for our monthly visit to let me know when you're ready." (Magus)

And just then, the gentle timer for the 90-minute massage went off.

"That would be perfect my lord, would you be requiring any other services tonight?" (Mu)

Seeing the lustful look in her eyes, I turned to my girls and gave them a questioning look.

Yoru immediately nodded, the endlessly horny cat that she is.

Bella considered it before shrugging and nodding.

Akame noticed the glances the fox women were giving her and just closed her eyes and accepted, she didn't really mind.

Our rule as a married couple is simple. When another woman wants to join our bed, we ether all agree and participate, or none of us do it.

I was more than capable of fulfilling my girl's every sexual need, but adding a new element every now and then was enjoyable for all of us.

And these fox women know how to service someone and genuinely want to serve us.

We have to be careful though. Only the four of us are durable enough to fully let go.

"Maybe just one more thing Mu." (Magus)

The smile on her face was contagious.

"Fufufu~ It would be my pleasure my lord!" (Mu)

We had another sleepless and pleasurable night.

**End Of Part 1**

**Funny Batman Joke:**

Batman and Robin go camping in the desert one day. They set up their tent and then retire for the night.

Soon they are asleep.

Some hours later, Batman wakes his faithful friend, saying, "Robin, look up at the sky and tell me what you see."

Robin replies sleepily, "I see millions of stars."

"What does that tell you?" asks Batman.

Robin thinks for a minute, then says, "Astronomically speaking, it tells me that there are millions of galaxies and potentially billions of planets. Astrologically, it tells me that Saturn is in Leo. Chronologically, it appears to be approximately 3:15 am. Theologically, it's evident the Lord is all-powerful, and we are small and insignificant. Meteorologically, it seems we will have a beautiful day tomorrow. What does it tell you, Batman?"

Batman is silent for a moment, then says, "Robin, someone has stolen our tent."

**Author Notes: **

**I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**I am throwing up a poll to decide if I should continue releasing chapters somewhere between 6-8K words or if I should release 2-4K words per chapter. It doesn't make much difference to me, I will just release them when they are ready. **

**Join the Discord to VOTE. **

**Novel Recommendations:**

**Fanfiction: **

**ALL GAMER FANFIC'S BETWEEN 100K – 300K:**

**For all you readers who don't understand word count. The entire 7 book Harry Potter series was barely over 1 million words in total. **

**Yoru - Gamer Between Dimensions** by **jordanvn** – OC/SI

**The Root of Darkness** by **Amorphis760** – OC/SI

**Yami: The Gamer Kage** by** I'mjusttryingtofindmyway** – OC/SI

**Naruto: The Gamer Files** by **MaxFic** – Naruto

**Percy Jackson and the Game** by **I'mjusttryingtofindmyway** – Percy – starts before canon – single love interest at the current chapter but hinted at one other.

**Harry Potter and the Game** by **Concept101** – Harry – funny

**Game and Bleach** by **Astroman1000** – Didn't read this one.

**A Gamers Guide to Necromancy** by **The Dark Wolf Shiro** – Pretty dark fic.

**A Necromancer's Path to Power** by **Pravus666** – Pretty dark fic.


	29. Hogwarts Final Year Part 2 (Final)

**Author Notes: Goodbye….to the harry potter world! It's time to wrap things up and move on with the novel. I honestly started writing with the intention to make the Harry Potter world into five or fewer chapters. But I think it played out all right. **

**To my reviewer, "****Shypunk****", you have not responded to my private message attempts, so I will address your concerns publicly. **

**First off, thank you for your interest in my fic! **

**For your first review about my MC's appearance choice. Please read the synopsis, read your comment, read the synopsis, read your comment. Repeat this process until your worries are washed away.**

**For your second review, I have double-checked my work, and I find no times where I used 'Magnus' instead of 'Magus.' I named him 'Magus' in the prologue. It's still possible I missed a mistake somewhere since it's only a one-letter typo. If so, please point it out specifically.**

**Thank you, and I hope you respond to private messaging if you have future questions. Just go to your profile of Fanfiction. **

**Enjoy the chapter! It turned out to be over 10K!**

**Join the discord channel to vote, ASK QUESTIONS, get spoilers, see fan art, Etc. **

**disc**d.(gg) / WYjndVY (I had to take the link apart to make fanfiction not ban it.) **

"Somebody speaking."

'Somebody thinking.'

"_Spells_" and "_Messages_"

"**Alerts.**"

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter, solo leveling, overlord, bleach, akame ga kill, danmachi, pokemon, one-piece, CCG, Toriko, or any other anime/novel/manga that I may use.**

_Previously:_

"_Fufufu~ It would be my pleasure my lord!" (Mu)_

_We had another sleepless and pleasurable night. _

_Present: _

**Hogwarts Final Year Part 2 **

**Peverell Island:**

**Feb 1****st****, 1993:**

**3****rd**** Person POV:**

On the grounds outside the mansion, a Kotatsu that was fueled by mana was standing on a nice soft cushion that was hovering a few inches off the snowy ground.

Sitting on a soft plush chair was an incredibly handsome young man around 19 years of age with a silvery-white mane of hair and wine-red eyes. He had a scar that extended from the side of his chin down to his chest, but it only added to his attractiveness.

He was currently brushing and gently stroking the nine fox tails of an incredibly beautiful young woman. She had long, smooth black hair with red highlights and was laying stomach down in his lap with a very content facial expression while her lower body was being warmed under the Kotatsu.

She was purring in satisfaction.

{BOOM} {BOOM}

Off to the side, two jaw-dropping beautiful women were sparring over the snowy landscape.

One with purple hair and dark skin, and the other with black hair with green highlights and pale skin.

They were smiling and exchanging fast-paced blows with just their physical capabilities.

These four were, of course, Magus, Akame, Bella, and Yoru.

**Magus POV: **

'Ahh~ fluff is justice. If everyone had fluff, the world would always be at peace.'

Our Animagus forms don't require any grooming or upkeep to stay clean since our magic does that, but it still feels good to do it.

Akame is the most sensitive with her nine fluffy tails, and she quickly becomes mush in our hands while they are groomed.

As I was absorbed in the fluff, Bella and Yoru finished up their daily spar and rushed over and jumped into the Kotatsu.

I absentmindedly poured them a cup of tea.

"Ahh~ that's the stuff~" (Yoru)

"This was a great idea~" (Bella)

Yoru copied Akame's position and snuggled her head into my left side while Bella just leaned against my right while sitting up.

"Ha! And you girls doubted me when I said I wanted a mana operated Kotatsu." (Magus)

"To be fair, I didn't see the usefulness of it because I never tried one before." (Bella)

Bella gracefully accepted her defeat while Yoru purred under my petting.

"Once you experience the Kotatsu, life will never be the same without one." (Magus)

I spoke with a sage-like voice before we all shared a good laugh.

"Hmm~ right there~ Are you excited for tomorrow?" (Yoru)

"Not really, as long as grandma is preoccupied, the second challenge should be the same as canon." (Magus)

"Let's not raise any flags." (Bella)

"My bad, oh great flag goddess in the sky, please go meet my grandma and experience the ultimate loli for some time." (Magus)

"Ohh~ That's a good one~ The goddess might get scarred for life and fear challenging any flags we raise." (Yoru)

"That, or maybe we can get grandpa to have her take a nap for a century or two." (Bella)

We pondered on that for a moment before shrugging.

*Yawn* (Akame)

"Oh, Akame, your awake?" (Magus)

"Mn, I was listening." (Akame)

She rubbed her head on my stomach and responded in a half-asleep voice.

"Who do you think will be taken for tomorrow?" (Akame)

"Hmm~ Well, you girls would never be taken, so I can only assume it would be Tonks, Sirius, or the twins as they are known good friends of mine." (Magus)

"I don't think Sirius would be used seeing he is a Lord." (Bella)

"Probably not, we will just have to wait and see." (Magus)

"We only have a few months left here; it was nice." (Yoru)

"Yeah, these beginning years will probably stand out no matter how old we get." (Bella)

We reminisced on all our time here.

Meeting the girls, living and growing together, training and encouraging each other, the time in Hogwarts, our hunts and adventures around the world, Shangri Ba, the love and affection, all the memories we made together in this world.

We enjoyed the silent and pleasant atmosphere for a few minutes while cuddled up in a Kotatsu and watched the snow continue to fall around us.

"The memories made here will always be precious, but we have an eternity to make more of them." (Magus)

"Mn." (Akame, Bella, and Yoru)

I smiled and gave them each a kiss.

"Come on, let's head back inside." (Magus)

We got up, and I stored the Kotatsu in my inventory for future use before we walked back to the mansion.

As soon as we crossed the ward line, the cold weather instantly turned into a lovely spring-like atmosphere.

"Ah~ I'm glad that Virgo can control the mansion's weather." (Bella)

"Yea~ It was in the wards originally set up, and I admit they were pretty hard to understand at first." (Yoru)

"Speaking of wards, how's the project for the auction house going?" (Magus)

"Almost there! I should have it finished in a few weeks, and then we can perfect it while testing it out." (Yoru)

"Great, Akame, how's that talisman design going?" (Magus)

"Hmm, I should be done at the same time as Yoru." (Akame)

"Perfect, I will have the necessary power source and the materials ready." (Magus)

"Fufu~ I can't wait to see the finished product." (Bella)

"It will be a work of art." (Magus)

"And just thinking of how many people will get caught in the traps makes it so much more fun to build it." (Yoru)

"Mn, they will suffer for their greed." (Akame)

We all looked at each other, and our mouths formed into ferocious and bloodthirsty smiles.

Somewhere in a dimension with a city that had a giant tower standing in its center, anyone who indulged in the sin of greed felt a cold feeling on the back of their neck and shivered involuntarily.

"**Mors Vincint Omnia**." (Magus, Bella, Yoru, and Akame)

***Line Break* **

**Feb 2****nd****, 1993:**

**Hogwarts Lake: **

"Welcome everyone to the second competition of the Tri-Wizard tournament!" (Bagman)

The ministry of magics director of magical sports, Bagman, was giving the opening speech to the crowd while us champions stood on the dock ready to set off.

I tuned out the majority of the speech by playing with a variation of my music box spell. This variation was similar to plugging in headphones to your music device.

Only I was hearing the music playing.

What was I listening to?

Well, I already know how to break this canon situation, so I was relaxing with:

Beethoven's [~ Moonlight Sonata ~].

It's a beautiful piece to relax to.

Just then, I heard the starting canon shot go off in the background and saw Victor and Fleur jump into the water.

Everyone in the crowd looked at me and waited for me to jump in.

'These people have zero imagination. No, I will not jump into water that is only kept from becoming ice to do magic.'

I cast a simple charm.

The levitation charm.

I walked to the edge of the dock and just kept walking on the surface of the water.

Everyone gasped.

'Take that Christianity."

The levitation charm was legitimately the first spell introduced in canon.

I just walked up to the center of the lake while enjoying my classical music.

' Da da da, da da da, da da da, da da da…... '

Some kind of giant shadow approached me, which I assumed was the giant squid in the lake, so I released my Sea Serpent underneath the water and let it handle the situation.

' Da da da, da da da, da da da, da da da…... '

I just kept walking peacefully ignoring the giant waves from the two beasts fighting.

Once at the center, I simply looked down after my eyes absorbed some shadows and saw all the life signatures.

Humans, magical or not, have a very different life signature than magical beasts.

It's not better or worse, just different and easily distinguishable like looking at the colors blue and red.

The majority of the signals were for magical beasts or, in this case, the Merpeople, while there were three human signatures next to each other and unmoving. I turned my sight a bit and saw what I assumed to be Victor rushing through the Merpeople and towards the unmoving humans.

A bit farther out, I saw the only other signature, which was Fleur, getting knocked unconscious by a Kelpie.

'She didn't even make it to the Merpeople. In the movie, they just gave her a mysterious horror movie type of situation where the audience didn't even see anything besides seaweed when she got taken out. It turned out to be a Kelpie.'

Right before the Kelpie tried to finish her off, a pulse of magic from Lady Hogwarts came in and covered the girl before dragging her back to the docks.

I sighed and looked away.

'These people think magic is protecting them when its actually Lady Hogwarts doing all the leg work. I would feel bad for her if I didn't know she actually enjoys her guardian role. I'll still give her the present I'm working on before I leave.'

I turned back to the human signatures in time to see Victor charge in and grab one of them before swimming away.

"This she be enough stalling." (Magus)

From the soles of my feet, two shadow chains extended straight down and wrapped around the two human signatures before rapidly pulling them up to me.

The Merpeople didn't even have a chance to react.

{Splash} {Splash}

I quickly caught the two of them in my arms.

'So aside from Fleur's little sister, they actually did use Sirius for me. I feel like he willingly accepted to try and prank me.'

*Sigh*

I apparated back to the dock just as my song finished and got immediately hit with the roaring crowd.

"Lord Peverell is amazing!" (Fangirl #2343)

"Lord Peverell, I want your babies!" (Fanboy #476)

"Lord Peverell, I want your blood!" (Yandere Fangirl #92)

I ignored them with practiced ease and conjured up some blankets for my two passengers seeing as no one has tried to come and help.

Then I put my hands on their heads and quickly sent a mental jolt into their mindscapes to wake them up.

*Cough* *Cough* *Cough*

Both of them woke up and started coughing out water.

"You couldn't help yourself, huh Sirius?" (Magus)

He looked up at me and smiled.

"*Cough* Anything for a good prank." (Sirius)

"Haha, here drink this." (Magus)

I lightly chuckled at him before handing both him and the little girl whose name was Gabrielle, a health potion.

"Thanks buddy." (Sirius)

Seeing Sirius chug it without hesitation, Gabrielle also drank hers, and they both visibly recovered.

"Damn! That's some strong stuff! Did Bella improve her recipe?" (Sirius)

'No, that's just a low-quality potion…'

"Yup, she is a true prodigy." (Magus)

I easily lied.

"*Cough* Now, why don't you repay a good brother who sacrificed himself for you with some wine. I know you have some wine on you, you always have the best stuff, and I can smell good liquor a mile away." (Sirius)

'What is he? A dog? Oh…right, he is.'

"Yeah, yeah, we can celebrate later, my treat." (Magus)

Just then, Gabrielle spoke up and thanked me in her heavy French accent before Fleur and what I assumed were her parents quickly ran over and embraced Gabrielle while crying.

They all thanked me heavily, and I got the French double cheek kiss thing from Fleur and her very good-looking mother before they left.

"Damn, a family of Veela. You sure you don't want to jump on that? That Fleur girl and even her mother were sending you very clear signals." (Sirius)

"I'm sure. However, I have three wives who are infinitely more attractive in my eyes. Did you ever get that wake-up kiss from a Veela?" (Magus)

He gave me a smug smile.

"Ha, I got a lot more than that. If I ever make the mistake of marriage, it's going to be to a Veela." (Sirius)

"That or if you ever go back to Vegas without me watching your back." (Magus)

He shivered at that.

We took a couple bro trips during the years, and during a drunk night in Vegas, I was only seconds away from saving Sirius from getting married to a stripper he just met.

I made sure to implant a few mental suggestions in his mind after that to prevent such situations from happening again, but that doesn't mean I told him about it.

"Yeesh, I don't want to remember that, now come on, you owe me a drink." (Sirius)

"Yeah~ Yeah~" (Magus)

We joined up with the girls, and Sirius called in a date of his own before we apparated over to China to eat in a high-class restaurant with private open-aired rooms.

Much to Sirius's joy, I pulled out some rainbow fruit wine, and we all had a fun time eating, drinking, and celebrating.

I will love my wives for the rest of my life, but it's nice to have a male friend to chill with sometimes.

I'll have to find someone like Sirius in the next world.

**(AN: Who do you think should be Magus's new male friend in Danmachi? Join the Discord to vote.) **

***Line Break***

**March 12****th****, 1993:**

**Central Africa: **

{Slash}

{Trumpet} {Roar} {Stomp}

*Ground shaking*

"Well, the girls seem to be having fun." (Magus)

I absentmindedly spoke to myself while watching the girls go on their own rampage.

It took us a while to act on the location of the Jewel meat because it was hidden in a pocket dimension that only opens to the primary dimension for a few months a year.

It was hidden inside an ancient tree that had an illusion cast on it to seem like it was perfectly healthy and closed.

Once we entered the dimension, we were stunned by the vast landscape and the rolling mountains in the distance.

A quick jump to a high altitude let us know that this dimension was one giant garden for magical beasts.

Our targets, the magical elephants, stood at the top of the food chain, and everything else was only meant to be their food.

There were giant killer ants, magical monkeys, and all kinds of animal life that created its own world.

We found that the elephants existed in the hundreds, and Bella, Yoru, and I had to restrain Akame from running off before we made a plan.

The plan was simple. I already had my fun with the first challenge, so the girls get to go on a rampage and take down adult elephants and anything else that gets in their way.

These elephants were normal-sized on the outside, but they were magically enhanced and very violent carnivores.

On the inside, they had a natural space expansion that created a maze-like environment with the jewel meat growing in the center.

From our first kill, we discovered that the jewel meat is actually quite large, and even one elephant could keep us fed for a good while.

Well…Akame was a special case.

It would be a pain to try and bring the young elephants back, so I just decided to move the 'door' of this pocket dimension over to the mansion and call it a day.

I might place a time dilation ward on this place to speed it up compared to the outside world, but now we will always have a fresh supply of this incredible and unique meat.

Even grandma had mentioned that the flavor and quality were unique even in higher worlds.

{Boom}

I was broken out of my thoughts to watch Akame slice the head off an elephant while she set another two on fire.

'Thankfully, she can control the fire to only drain vitality and not actually burn.'

{Crash}

Over to the side, Yoru was covered in lightning and beating up a group of elephants with brute force.

'She really loves using her fists to fight.'

{Roar!}

Behind us, I saw Bella with her poison coated blades hovering around her, surrounded by an assortment of animal life whose territories we came through without a care in the world.

She was disorientating them and making them hallucinate and see each other as enemies. Occasionally, there would be one who shook off the mental effect and got stabbed with a flying blade covered in much more lethal poison.

'She really shines in one vs. many situations.'

It took a few hours, but the girls got out some stress and scratched their itch for a good fight.

I welcomed them back with clean towels and head pats.

"Good job you three, we should have more than enough jewel meat to last a few years. I can even experiment with dry-aging and making jerky with them." (Magus)

Akame's fox ears shot straight up, and she looked at me expectantly.

I pulled her in for a kiss.

"Relax Akame, let's start with steaks for dinner." (Magus)

She nodded with a giant smile.

"Mn." (Akame)

"Hey! Show me some love too~" (Yoru)

Yoru jumped on my back and clung to me in her favorite koala position.

"Sheesh you two, at least wait till we get home." (Bella)

Despite her words, Bella came up to give me a passionate kiss before walking towards the exit.

I chuckled and gave her a light spank when she passed me before walking over to store the pile of corpses.

We went out, and I unhooked the entrance's spatial anchors, and we shadow traveled back home to the mansion's courtyard.

"Tom." (Magus)

"Yes sir." (Tom)

He appeared next to me and made no comment on the two girls clinging to me with the excuse of being too tired to walk.

'Lazy kittens.'

"I have a group of corpses to dismantle, please separate the central shining meat from the rest, I will be storing it in my inventory. The rest of the usable meat can go to our meat storage while you know where the skin and other usable materials go." (Magus)

"Right away sir." (Tom)

Gol, Sil, and our favorite pothead Bron, appeared and joined Tom in the dismantling efforts of the elephants I set down.

While they were doing that, the girls and I walked off to the hot springs to get cleaned up.

"Welcome back master." (Virgo)

Virgo was waiting by the hot springs with a cart with towels, soaps, and refreshments.

"Ah~ thank you Virgo." (Magus)

"It's my pleasure master, it seems Tom will be busy for a while so I shall assist you in his absence." (Virgo)

Virgo has fully assumed a head maid position and takes care of many things the house-elves are usually too busy to do.

A mansion this size requires a lot of upkeep, not to mention the side jobs they do from cooking, wine brewing, silk management, warehouse management, and all kinds of situations.

If they didn't love work so much, I would genuinely feel they were overdoing it.

Anyway, we got cleaned up and jumped into the medicinal hot spring to wash away the smell of blood.

While enjoying some sake, Yoru spoke up.

"So, any final plans before the final challenge in two months?" (Yoru)

I enjoyed my own sake before grabbing the bottle from the floating tray to refill my cup and thought about how to answer her.

"Hmm~ Well, aside from our usual things, we should finish playing with our auction house prototype.

I will be taking a short trip to give Lady Hogwarts our going away gift.

I already signed the papers with Gringotts to allow Sirius and eventually Harry and not their family lines to manage any external property under the Peverell name aside from this island.

While it sounded like an excellent idea to gift the island to Sirius after we and the mansion leave, I found that I wanted to reactivate the wards to hide the island if we ever want to come back to reminisce on our early memories here." (Magus)

The girls smiled and nodded before I continued.

"We have bled this world dry for any valuable resource it can offer, and I see nothing left that we desire to hunt.

I have already set arrays into the basement of the mansion to recreate mines for the metals I brought back from Skyrim.

It took a few sacrifices, so I doubt I will be able to do it with higher quality metal without a large amount of them.

I think we are ready to head off, how about you three?" (Magus)

"I already have years' worth of stock for essential potions like health and mana while I have a large assortment of different potions that I brewed for fun and experiments. They should supply us well and give us some fun items to auction off.

Our ingredients garden habitat is fully stocked with everything from this world and Skyrim's, there is nothing left to add.

I think we are ready." (Bella)

"I agree~

The mansion wards are fully secure for travel, and I managed to teach all three of you my combat knowledge during these years.

We are fully ready combat wise." (Yoru)

"Mn, we have the jewel meat, and that's what matters. We are ready." (Akame)

I nodded at Bella's and Yoru's points while Akame's just made me smile and lightly laugh.

"Right, we are fully supplied, Tom will also be making an inventory list for us for the warehouse.

Now we just relax and finish our things before the final challenge, I already have a significant lead from having the highest score in the last two challenges.

I have a large hunch that with grandma's attitude, we should be fully packed before the final challenge begins.

Knowing her, we will be whisked away right after I am announced the winner." (Magus)

The girls heavily nodded at that. Grandma is a force of nature.

***Line Break* **

**A few weeks later:**

"How are the wards holding up?" (Magus)

"Everything looks stable, I think we finally have a working pattern." (Yoru)

We smiled and shared a kiss.

Yoru and I were standing in front of a small hut that we were using as a model for our auction house project.

This project took us months to put together.

"The teleportation, invulnerability, and invisibility wards are doing their job along with the illusion and entrance permission wards. We just have to program what image to project, where its teleport point is, and what requirements to set to be permitted to enter." (Yoru)

"Good, the basics are done. Let's see if the wards inside are still in place." (Magus)

We walked in, and obviously, the space was expanded with expansion charms.

"Hmm... the illusion, levitation, anti-theft, and basic AI program is in working order. We will have to set everything to specifics and add in all the traps and individual charms but…. It's fully operational! Finally!" (Yoru)

She jumped on me to give me a hug and cling to my back.

"Finally, the inside and outside wards kept fighting, and the materials and specifications of the building made a huge difference in how everything holds up. Now I know what schematics to use for the main building." (Magus)

"It was a great idea to use cheap materials to practice. Let's check the power source." (Yoru)

"Agreed, its like cooking and preparing all the ingredients before you actually turn the stove on." (Magus)

I walked over to the center of the room where the ward designs all met, and there was a crimson stone hovering and giving off a large energy signature.

"The philosopher stone is perfectly stable and is barely using any energy. We could make the building tens of times larger, and it would supply them for a year or two easily. Maybe more depending on the energy usage." (Magus)

"Puuurfect~ What do you want me to focus on?" (Yoru)

"You and Bella should focus on the traps for any 'uninvited' or 'rude' guests we may have.

I will put together the actual building.

Mu, Virgo, Tom, and the fox women will handle the interior and exterior design along with what illusions we will use.

Akame will be designing a few special talismans I asked from her.

And we can all come together to make the rules for those who enter." (Magus)

"Great! Let's celebrate! Sil has a new mango sake he just finished today~" (Yoru)

"Oh~ That does sound fun. Let's go, and I will let you choose our dinner location for tonight." (Magus)

I got a strong purr in response while my head was sandwiched between two blissfully soft mounds of flesh.

On a few nights a week, we will make dinner and teleport over to different places around the world for a picnic or bring the food and cook there. For example:

Egypt – on top of a stone sphynx's head.

A bungalow on the waters of the Caribbean.

A cave carved into the wall of mount Everest.

A comfy cabin in the middle of the Siberian wilderness in Russia.

An underwater air pocket on the ocean floor that I transfigured into a comfy lounge.

A traditional and relaxing Japanese home surrounded by cherry blossom trees.

And loads more that we used for our dates and relaxation throughout our years here.

"Hmm~ I think I should reward you~" (Yoru)

Yoru whispered seductively into my ear.

"I'm not sure who would be rewarding who, you horny kitten~" (Magus)

I responded with the same seductive tone.

"Let's find out." (Yoru)

She flash stepped while still holding on to me over to a moss garden in the courtyard and pinned me to the soft ground.

{Growl}

I couldn't help my instincts and growled in response.

'You want to play kitten? It's on~.'

Thankfully we were in control enough to not destroy our surroundings, but we didn't stop until Akame came over and smacked the back of our heads for making her wait for her dinner.

Akame has her priorities straight.

***Line Break* **

**May 1****st****, 1993:**

**Hogwarts: **

*Knock* *Knock*

"Come in!" (McGonagall)

I opened the door and entered the professor's office.

"Hello Professor." (Magus)

"Ah, Magus, what can I do for you?" (McGonagall)

I sat down in the chair across her desk.

Why was I here? I felt I should help McGonagall out since she has always been very professional and actually cares deeply about her job.

"I have come to give you some good and bad news professor." (Magus)

She gave me a deadpan look.

"Oh dear, Should I get the fire whiskey?" (McGonagall)

"Haha~ Not a bad idea." (Magus)

I transfigured a pair of pens into glass cups for us to use and got a nod of appreciation and approval from McGonagall. She truly loves seeing others learn her subject.

"Well, let's start with the tough things first, what's the bad news?" (McGonagall)

I took a sip of my drink before responding.

"Well, it's not that bad, but you see, due to some circumstances with my responsibilities to the Peverell line. I will be leaving after this year to go overseas and will be out of contact for quite a good while." (Magus)

This was my excuse for disappearing. I might come back to visit one day, so I figured this was an excellent way to disappear from the public view. I also can't and don't want to explain world traveling.

McGonagall looked a bit down at my words.

"I see, to be honest, Magus, your presence in the school has done a lot of good these years. The students have taken their lessons more seriously, the professors have mellowed out and are helping the students much more.

Whatever you did with Snape has made him one of the highest-rated professors this school has ever seen! And the graduates have scored amazingly high for potions on their NEWT's.

Flitwick has gained more fire and energy than I have seen in years.

The school itself seems to have come alive these years.

You have done much good for this institution Magus, and I am proud of the real lion I met those years ago in Gringotts, and I am proud of the man you have grown up to become today." (McGonagall)

I was a little surprised by her heartfelt words. Sure, what she said was true, but I mostly did them because I was messing around for fun.

"Thank your professor, I was honestly just doing what I felt like at the time. But let's move on the good news, I think you will be surprised." (Magus)

She gave me a soft smile.

"Oh? Try me, with my job, it would take quite a bit to surprise me." (McGonagall)

I finished my glass and spoke with a smug smile.

"It would seem that I won over the final members of the school board. We have all agreed that starting next year, you Professor McGonagall will be the acting headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry." (Magus)

Her jaw dropped, and I continued.

"I also personally put down a large donation for you to hire new assistants to handle the larger portion of the paperwork. Only the more important things and all final decisions will be handled by you." (Magus)

*Crack*

I think her jaw just broke.

It took her a minute, but she shot back up.

"Wait for a second! How did you get the board to decide?! They have been in Albus's pocket for years!" (McGonagall)

"Oh, that? I just showed them memories of how Albus has been acting these last few years.

They paled and questioned what the hell has been happening, and I found out they were under compulsion charms that have weakened in recent years.

I assume Albus has not been able to renew them under his current mental circumstances." (Magus)

"That bastard! No wonder they wouldn't listen to reason." (McGonagall)

She sat back down heavily in her chair.

"*Sigh* Thank you Magus, Albus is getting worse and worse every year. That candy you gave him is the only reason we haven't got into trouble for it until now. We just blame everything on the magical candy, and no one asks any questions." (McGonagall)

I refilled both our glasses.

"It's no problem professor, I did this for the good of the school and as a token of gratitude to you for how hard you work and how much you care.

I also have a few things to tell you that come with your new position, but they require an oath of secrecy as only a headmaster is permitted to know.

Albus never learned these things because the previous headmaster turned dark before he left the position." (Magus)

To say my words surprised her would be an understatement.

"I have so many questions…...fine, I will trust you and take the oath first." (McGonagall)

She did so, and the mana inside of her pulsed to confirm the oath.

"Good, now, Lady Hogwarts, will you please join us?" (Magus)

Before McGonagall could say anything, a little fairy-like girl appeared in the air and floated down into my lap to give me a hug.

"Big brother!" (Hogwarts)

"What in the world?!" (McGonagall)

While patting Hogwart's head, I calmed down and explained to McGonagall about the project of the founders of the school to create a living spirit from the school and how the previous headmaster tried to harness the energy from the schools lay lines for a dark ritual in Hufflepuff's personal chamber.

**(AN: Look back to the first or second school year if you don't remember.)**

I told her that the Peverell's were partners for the project with the founders, and I was instructed to check up on Hogwarts when I could.

When I joined the school, I found the hearthstone and Lady Hogwarts and helped her recover her strength and vanquish the sleeping previous headmaster.

The story was watered down and obviously a complete lie, but she bought it as it was a bit overwhelming for her.

Then came the last few things.

"Now, I know you are a bit overwhelmed with all of this, so I'll make the last few points short." (Magus)

She nodded.

"Good, we almost finished the entire bottle, and I still think we need more." (McGonagall)

We shared a small laugh.

"Now, Hogwarts has quite a few defense mechanisms that as headmaster, you will be given access too. From the wards to the stone soldier guardians, to even commanding the giant squid in the lake.

Albus has played with them quite a bit while he was saner, and I have had to put in a lot of effort to restore them to full strength. The damn old man was weakening them for his little games.

I managed to upgrade the wards as well as the soldiers with some help from one of my wives and the Lady herself." (Magus)

She smiled up at me, and I continued talking while patting her head.

"This is my gift to you professor, please protect this knowledge and protect this school as a true headmaster should. And please take care of this little one, she is very dear to me." (Magus)

"I'll miss you big brother! Make sure you come back to play sometime." (Hogwarts)

"Don't worry little one, I still have a present for you too but wait a bit more, ok?" (Magus)

"Yeah!" (Hogwarts)

McGonagall smiled at our interaction before taking on a serious tone.

"I will not forget what you have done for this school Magus and for me, I swear it on my magic that I will never betray this school." (McGonagall)

Another flash went off with her new oath.

I smiled at her and spent a few more minutes talking before I excused myself and gifted her a new bottle of wine.

Once I was outside her office, I picked up Lady Hogwarts, and shadow traveled to the roof of the school.

I turned my head to the century's old little fairy in my arms.

"Hogwarts." (Magus)

"Yes big brother?" (Hogwarts)

"Are you ready for your gift?" (Magus)

"Mn!" (Hogwarts)

**(AN: FBI! FREEZE!) **

I pulled out a necklace from my inventory and put it over her head before speaking.

"This is a very special necklace that the girls and I spent a long time making. No matter where we go, if you ever feel lonely, you can send mana into the necklace, and we will be able to send a thought projection her to play with you.

It also works as a mana battery that will store and excess mana that the castle doesn't use for you to use if you want to go farther away from the school and for emergencies to protect the school.

And finally, you know that I am immortal, so when the day comes that there are no more students here for you or if you want to leave and move on, just press that symbol there and you will become what is known as a 'Shadow servant' to me and be brought over to whatever world I am currently in.

What do you think?" (Magus)

Despite her innocence and tiny body, Hogwarts is not stupid. She knows just how precious the gift is to her and how much effort would have to go into something like this.

There was no way I was going to abandon someone like her without a thought. I know she wanted to stay here as the school, so I gave her a choice to come to us when she was ready.

She looked up at me with teary eyes and hugged my neck with a surprising amount of force.

"Thank you big brother…... I was afraid I would be alone again after you left…... Thank you for freeing me, for caring for me, and for helping me. I will do the duty I was assigned here, and then I will come to you! You better give me lots of love when I do!" (Hogwarts)

**(AN: She means affection, she will never become a shadow lover. More of a mature little sister.)**

I hugged her back and agreed. I spent a few hours playing with her and keeping her company before I left and went home for the night.

***Line Break* **

**End of May: **

**Hogwarts Stadium: **

**In front of the entrance to the Maze: **

"Welcome everyone! Welcome to the final challenge of this year's Tri-Wizard competition! In the lead, we have our very own Lord Peverell!" (Bagman)

*Cheering* *Applause* *Waving banners* *Screams for wanting his children*

"Following him in second place is the one and only, Victor Krum!" (Bagman)

*Cheering* *Applause* *Waving banners* *A certain little Weasley boy fanboying*

"And coming in at the current third place but not far behind our second, the beautiful and magnificent Fleur Delacour!" (Bagman)

*Cheering* *Applause* *Waving banners* *Men drooling*

I was standing in front of the maze with Victor and Fleur while the girls were back at the mansion doing a final check and making sure everything was ready to go.

Bagman came up to us along with the Headmasters. Albus's haircut and dress style clued me in to which gumball he was using easily.

Albus had waist-length, spiky white hair that was tied back into a ponytail, with two shoulder-length bangs framing his face. There were red lines under his eyes, which extended further down his face going all the way to the chin. By the time he was middle-aged, he had a wart on the left side of his nose.

His attire consisted of a green short shirt kimono and matching pants, under which he wore mesh armor that is visible at his wrists and ankles. He also wore handguards, a black belt, traditional Japanese wooden sandals, and a red haori with two yellow circles on each side.

It was a perfect Jiraiya the toad sannin cosplay image.

He walked over to me while giving Fleur some appreciative glances that did NOT make her happy to receive.

"You got this in the bag Magus, just do you, and you will be fine." (Albus-Jiraiya)

He wasn't even looking at me and just waved his hand while staring at a good-looking woman in the stands.

I felt a strong twitch and had the urge to punch him for some reason before calming down.

'He is still creepy, but at least he is interested in women now, can he even get it up at his age?'

I turned to him to speak to see him gone, and I only found him because of the insulted shout and slapping noise I heard.

I decided that was enough of a goodbye to Albus Dumbledore.

In fact, everyone ignored him, and Bagman spoke up.

"Good evening champions! Now, this maze is filled with an assortment of challenges that you will have to face if you take its path. At the center of the maze is the Tri-Wizard cup. The first to reach the cup or if you are the last one standing for more than an hour wins! Any questions?" (Bagman)

"Are there any other rules we should know?" (Victor)

"Yes! You can't go over, or under the hedge's, they have been charmed against it. You can go through them, but it will require a large amount of force, and you will quickly grow tired.

Your journey through the maze will be private, but when you approach an obstacle, all of us here in the stadium will be able to see you, so keep that in mind.

Finally, if you think you want to quit or if the maze senses you lose consciousness, red sparks will be shot into the air, and we will come to fetch you. Anything else?" (Bagman)

He waited for a minute and decided to start.

"Ok! Lord Peverell will enter first, followed by Victor and then Fleur. At the sound of the cannon, you may ent…." (Bagman)

{BOOM}

Bagman gave the cannoneer an annoyed look before turning to me.

"*Cough* Right, please go-ahead Lord." (Bagman)

'Let's get this over with.'

I walked into the maze, and it closed behind me.

'Right, what song should I play for my final scene in this world? Hmm~ Let's just throw it on shuffle.'

**(AN: I couldn't find a song to use, so I legit just hit shuffle on my phone until I found a decent song.) **

'Oh? Interesting choice.'

I couldn't help but let off a small smile.

_Lion by Hollywood Undead_

***Line Break* **

**(AN: I will NOT be making an accent for Fleur or Victor because it's really annoying to do, I will write in English, and you can imagine it however you want.)**

**Fleur POV:**

At the sound of the cannon, I rushed into the maze.

'I don't even want to compete anymore, that last challenge was horrible, a Veela needs to be in the sun, never underwater.'

I walked quickly through the maze, trying to find the correct path.

'I'm already at the end of this tournament, so I'll just trudge on for now.'

I stopped short on my path when I reached a small wooden box.

'Should I destroy it?'

Almost in response to my thoughts, the box began to open, and black smoke came out.

'Destroy it.'

{Boom}

I cast a few fireballs into the smoke.

'That should do it, it wasn't so hard.'

**(AN: FLAG RAISED) **

I walked past the debris only to find myself surrounded by that black fog again.

'I thought it was the smoke from the flames! What is this!'

The smoke drifted around me, and slowly a shape took form.

'Oh no…. not this again!'

The shape began to fill out in a horse like form, but instead of skin and bones, seaweed seemed to make up the majority of its structure.

It was a Kelpie.

{ROAR!}

In the face of a Veela's worst nightmare and after my previous trauma, I did what any self-respecting French woman would do in this situation.

I fainted.

**(AN: No insult intended to French women; I love ya just as much as other women.) **

My last thoughts were: 'I'm never leaving mainland France again.'

Back in the stadium, Fleur's parents and every other Veela in attendance who watched it happen on a holographic screen only solemnly nodded their heads as if to say: 'You did your best.'

Red Sparks shot off into the sky.

***Line Break***

**Victor POV:**

At the sound of the cannon, I entered the maze with a raised fist and confident posture.

As soon as the maze closed, my shoulders dropped.

'This competition is finally at the end! I would rather be playing quidditch then be here, but no! Victor is the strongest! Victor is the best choice! Victor, you need to show them our greatness!

I'm the best at Quidditch people! When have you ever seen me do anything else remotely as well!

*Sigh* let's just put my best effort into this and be done with it. That Lord Peverell is a monster and will easily win this.'

I walked along the path until I came upon a wooden box.

Deciding not to take this lightly, I transfigured the earth around the box to cover it like a dome.

'That should do it, let's quickly leave the area.'

I heard a bang on the inside of the earth dome and rushed through the area quickly.

**Stadium POV: **

"Yes! That's how you do it! Go Victor!" (Durmstrang Headmaster)

"Victor is the strongest!" (Fangirl #1)

"Victor is the greatest!" (Fangirl #2)

"I want to have his babies!" (Fanboy #1 – youngest Weasley boy)

**Victor POV:**

*Shiver*

I felt chills on the back of my neck and couldn't help but shiver.

'*Sigh* Another fanboy, why can't they all disappear? I'm straight damn it!'

Ignoring my annoyance, I trudged on until I found my path blocked by five stone golems.

'Please tell me this isn't what I think it is?'

The stone golems came alive and pulled out stone swords and shields.

'It is, isn't it?'

Reacting first before they could charge, I shot a few transfiguration charms at the ground and had the earth wrap around their legs.

'I don't know how durable they are, it's best to trap them and run past before they break free.'

My plan was cut short when they easily broke the earth bindings and charged at me.

'Fuck!'

I cast a quick exploding charm and blew back two of them who survived by using their shields, but by then, the other three arrived and started swinging their swords at me.

I used my reflexes from quidditch training to dodge, but that didn't leave me with a lot of options seeing as I need some space to cast a spell from my wand, and I can't focus while dodging.

It took me a few miserable minutes of being closely chased by these golems before I got some inspiration and dove between two golems who swung their swords and destroyed each other's heads.

'That's what I'm talking about!'

My happiness was cut short when even without heads, they charged at me.

'Fuck me! Golems, right.'

Thankfully I got some space and started shooting out exploding charms and cutting curses to finish them off, but I forgot about the first two golems I knocked away and was reminded painfully when a stone shield rammed into me from behind.

I flew head over heels into the maze wall/hedge and rebounded off it onto the ground.

'*Groan* Aaah…... so this is what it feels like to be 'hit by a truck' as the muggles say. I think I will just stay still for now.'

The golems surrounded me but didn't move to attack again. They did start making strange poses of flexing muscles and showing off though.

One of the golems who lost its head approached me and did something that scared me half to death.

'What is this? No! NO! NOO!'

My personal journal entry would later record this day with only one line.

_May 31__st__, 1993. I got tea-bagged by a stone golem. _

**Stadium POV: **

The crowd cheered when the screen turned back on and showed Victor facing the stone golems.

They watched in fascination as Victor proceeded to get his ass kicked by five stone golems, but in their eyes, he was a hero who fought a courageous battle.

The vast majority of wizards are weak-bodied, who can only still run today because mana slightly enhances them.

Seeing him use a 'strategic' move to decapitate two golems got the crowd roaring, and it was only enhanced by the spells he started launching into the three golems in front of him.

But then they started screaming, trying to 'help' him despite the impossibility of him hearing them when the first two golems came up behind him.

**(AN: People who scream and don't do anything useful besides pull out their phone and record things in online videos are annoying as hell and incredibly useless. Unless you're trying to make those around you go deaf and create mass panic. In that case, Good Job *Thumbs up*.) **

They all sucked in a breath of cold air when the stone shield slammed into him.

And many fainted and screamed even louder when an extremely heavy stone golem looked like it tried to sit on Victor's face.

They sighed in relief when it stood back up and screamed again when it went back down.

This repeated until red sparks finally shot off into the sky.

***Line Break***

**Magus POV: **

_**[~**__I am a lion, and I want to be free._

_Do you see a lion when you look inside of me?~]_

I sang along to my music choice and enjoyed my casual walk through a 'dangerous' maze.

_[~Outside the window just to watch you as you sleep._

_'Cause I am a lion born from things you cannot be.~]_

I came upon the first obstacle in my path, five stone golems.

_[~How can I sleep at night there's a war inside my head._

_I found a lion hidden right beneath my bed~]_

They came alive and pulled out their swords and shields while I felt the recording magic for the viewers be activated.

_[~I will not hide myself from the tears that you have shed~]_

They charged, and I pulled out twin knives while a predator's smile was shown on my face for the first time to the public view.

_[~'Cause I am a lion, and you are dead~]_

I ran straight at a casual pace, but it was faster than anyone watching could perceive and sent off two cutting curses from my blades accurately destroying all five golem cores.

To the viewer's sight, I took a single step and appeared behind the golems while they froze and broke apart into pieces.

I continued through the maze, taking out obstacles in my way one by one while my music reached the audience.

_[~Heres a story of everything we'll ever be,_

_You can hide, but some of us can never leave~]_

I walked into a path with a giant spider web and a single Acromantula in it. I cut it down, set delayed exploding charms, and moved along with the fire behind me.

'Badass guys don't look back when explosions go off behind them.'

_[~And if you go I don't need those little things,_

_They remind me of all our little dreams~]_

I walked over a bottomless pit with an illusion cast to make it seem like usual ground with a simple shadow construct making a path for me.

_[~Can you hear the words, all I can say_

_We can watch the world even if they walk away~]_

I stabbed a troll in the eye, destroyed its brain, and kept walking while it fell to the ground dead.

_[~Forget about tomorrow, tomorrow is today_

_You were born a lion and a lion you will stay~]_

A sphynx appeared, and I transformed into my giant lion form and set off an explosive roar.

{RRAAAWWRR!}

The sphynx got intimidated and laid down, allowing me to walk past.

_[~I am a lion, and I want to be free,_

_Do you see the lion when you look inside of me~]_

As the song kept playing, I casually destroyed and kept proceeding through one obstacle after another.

Riddle's, magical beasts, basic level traps, golems, there were all kinds.

Finally, I got to a very long straight path with the shining cup at the end, just as my song came to an end.

_[~I am a lion, and I want to be free._

_Do you see the lion when you look inside of me?_

_Outside the window just to watch you as you sleep,_

_'Cause I am a lion born from things you cannot be~]_

**(AN: I know the song is only around 3 minutes but have some imagination.)**

"So, this is the end huh?" (Magus)

I walked along the path, and the final obstacle in my way was a small black box.

**Stadium POV:**

Everyone watched in stunned and awed silence as Magus quickly destroyed obstacles that seemed insurmountable to them.

Some shivered in fear at his facial expressions and fierceness, while others fell into mental fantasies of Magus looking at them like that.

Only a few like McGonagall and Flitwick quickly shook off their surprise and smiled wryly as if to say: 'A true lion.'

The crowd was enraptured by Magus's actions and the music that continued to play from somewhere near him.

Finally, they saw him approach a box, and as they had already seen Fleur's obstacle, they all guessed it was a Boggart, but that brought on the question: 'What is Lord Peverell's greatest fear?'

**Magus POV: **

'Let me guess, it's a boggart, isn't it? Good thing I already locked away my most disturbing fears on my second laptop. A normal boggart can't do anything to me.'

I kept walking only to remember something and stop.

'I just raised a flag, didn't I?'

The box opened, and the expected black smoke turned out to be pure white smoke.

'Fuck'

**3****rd**** person POV with Morgan Freeman's voice:**

What Magus experienced as his final obstacle, was in fact, a mutated Boggart. It doesn't just project your worst fear, it magnifies it.

**Magus POV: **

The white smoke slowly took shape, and for the first time since I was reborn, I truly took some real damage.

I froze with a blank face while my entire mind froze shock still.

. Not responding.

**Stadium POV:**

". . . . ." (Everyone)

A stunned silence that was followed by screams rang out.

"MY EYES!" (Audience)

"My SPLINE!" (Audience)

"My BRAIN!" (Audience)

*Vomiting blood* (Audience)

*Vomiting lunch* (Audience)

*Mass panic* (Audience)

*Mass screaming* (Audience)

"CALL THE OBLIVIATORS! IT'S A CODE BLACK! I REPEAT! A CODE BLACK!" (Minister of Magic)

The entire audience fell into utter chaos due to seeing…

Dolores Umbridge…

…in a bikini…

The Obliviator's weren't allowed to go home until every last single person in attendance had their memory deleted.

**Magus POV:**

It wasn't until the Boggart opened its mouth to try to say something that my mind rebooted from its emergency backup system.

"FIIIEEENNNDFFFIIIRREE!" (Magus)

I released a primal roar of anger and didn't stop pumping in mana to the spell until I couldn't even see the ground the Boggart stood on anymore. It was just a deep pit of steaming glass.

"*Huff* *Huff* I will find whoever placed this abomination here, and I will tear out their soul!" (Magus)

It took me a few minutes to purge the memory of what I saw from my own mind and calm down before I could continue walking.

I grabbed the stupid cup and prepared to shadow travel back to the stadium only to get forcibly teleported to a graveyard somewhere.

'Are you fucking kidding me? I already killed Volde and destroyed this cliché. Is it still happening? Fate, you're trying too hard.'

I looked around, and a group of fourteen black cloaked individuals were standing there.

"Oi! Wasn't it supposed to be the Potter brat?" (Scrub #1)

"I came here for revenge!" (Revenge Scrub #2)

"Who the fuck was in charge of this?" (Irresponsible Scrub #3)

"Wasn't Gilderoy supposed to make sure the Potter brat grabbed the cup?" (Scrub #4 with a decent memory)

"That bastard betrayed us!" (Cliché Scrub #5)

'So, these are the leftovers from the death eaters that I missed, they probably never even got branded but were just trainees.'

I gave them a deadpan look before speaking up.

"Excuse me, you do realize we just reset the competition when Potter was proven to have not put his name in the cup, right? It was in the papers." (Magus)

That silenced them for a minute before they all started shouting and cursing at each other.

'*sigh* Whatever, I'm tired and done with this world.'

For weak humans, I just summoned shadow spikes and skewered them all. My shadow constructs are too weak for anyone with armor or defenses, but its perfectly strong enough for weak squishy wizards without any protection.

Without any suspense, I shadow traveled back to the stadium, handed the cup to McGonagall, gave a goodbye to the professors I am friends with, and shadow traveled home.

***Line Break***

**Magus POV:**

I appeared in the courtyard of the mansion where everyone was gathered.

"Oh~ Has the champion returned?" (Yoru)

Yoru appeared behind me and jumped on my back.

I patted her head while Akame and Bella walked up.

"Yup, it's all done, I grabbed some milk and eggs on the way home." (Magus)

We shared a laugh before I got my congratulations hug and kiss from each of them.

"Is everything ready?" (Magus)

"Yup~ Bron made a few final trips." (Yoru)

"Mn." (Akame)

"Yes dear, all the biodome habitats are within the mansion grounds, and everything is ready to go." (Bella)

I took a look at Bron, who was holding a sack filled with seeds and saplings with a dreamy and determined face, and easily understood.

I explained what happened at the challenge over some drinks and food and when I finished, I heard a few *ping* noise's and looked at my alerts.

**[Alert: **

**Mission completed.**

**Win the Tri-Wizard Tournament. **

**+2 shadow summon slots.]**

**[Alert:**

**All missions completed. **

**Missions: **

**Harry Potter World:**

**Destroy all three Hallows 3/3**

**Destroy all of Voldemort's Horcrux's 6/6**

**Find at least three women who are willing to eternally be with you 3/3**

**Gather magical species as shadows 14/10. Gather wizards as shadows 20/20 (AN: 20 wizards were combined into 10.)**

**Win the Tri-Wizard Tournament 1/1**

**Are you ready to leave this world?**

**[Yes]/[No]]**

I looked at the girls, my house elves, Mu and the fox women, and Virgo.

"Is everyone ready?" (Magus)

"Yes!" (Everyone)

I mentally clicked **[Yes]** and was instantly surrounded by darkness.

'So, it's like this again?'

"LLLIIIIITTTLLLEEE MMMAAAGGUUUSSS!" (Dun, Dun, Duuuuunnn)

'Oh no….'

"OOF!" (Magus)

'Goodbye Harry Potter world.'

**END OF THE FIRST ARC. **

**Authors Notes: I hope you guys enjoyed my first arc in the Harry Potter world! It was a fun journey so far, and the next world will hopefully be just as fun. **

**The next chapter will be a bit of an info dump to prepare for Danmachi! I'm going to break Danmachi Canon before Magus even enters the world! **

**Novel Recommendation:**

**I threw these up on the discord channel at the request of a great reader, so I figured I would give them to everyone as well. Here are some DC/Marvel fics. **

**Fanfiction: **

**A Twelve Step Program to Omnipotence by Bakkughan – OC/SI in the Marvel world. Great and unique fic.**

**Raven by JustBored21 – Really great Harry Potter X Marvel fic. **

**A Third Path to the Future by Vimesenthusiast – By far, one of the longest fics I have read. 1.7 million words and still going. Harry Potter X Marvel. **

**Ruler of Ero-Justice by VFSNAKE – Godlike Naruto in a Naruto X DC fic. Warning: Gentlemen's club and researcher members area. Great crackfic.**

**Trolling the League by Noodlehammer – Naruto X DC. This is technically a sequel for the novel before this, but you don't have to read the first one to follow along. Great crackfic. **

**The God of Heroes by AlfyreGree – Percy Jackson X DC fic. An interesting read with an OP but heavily scarred Percy. **

**And finally, here's a fic I heavily recommend! I don't usually read Ranma ½ fics, but this one is one of my top 10 fics. **

**Making Waves by Vimesenthusiast – Ranma in Fairy tail world. A great fic with a badass MC and the FIRST one I have ever read in Fairy Tail where the MC does NOT join the Fairy Tail guild. **


	30. New world - Info Dump

**Author Notes: Beware, beware, the info dump comes! I apologize if you get a headache, guys, and gals! I tried to explain things as best as I could based on my ideas, but I'm not perfect.**

**This chapter will take care of the significant amount of world-building and will allow me to jump right into things.**

**I will put a glossary at the bottom of the chapter if you want to skip the explanations I pulled out of my ass. **

**It's fun to break canon with a sledgehammer. MUAHAHAHA.**

**No really, if you expect a standard Danmachi background, you're in the wrong place.**

**Enjoy the chapter! **

**Join the discord channel to vote, ASK QUESTIONS, get spoilers, see fan art, Etc. **

**disc**d.(gg) / WYjndVY (I had to take the link apart to make fanfiction not ban it.) **

"Somebody speaking."

'Somebody thinking.'

"_Spells_" and "_Messages_"

"**Alerts.**"

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter, solo leveling, overlord, bleach, akame ga kill, danmachi, pokemon, one-piece, CCG, Toriko, or any other anime/novel/manga that I may use.**

_Previously:_

"_LLLIIIIITTTLLLEEE MMMAAAGGUUUSSS!" (Dun, Dun, Duuuuunnn)_

'_Oh no….'_

"_OOF!" (Magus)_

'_Goodbye Harry Potter world.'_

_Present: _

**New World – Info Dump **

**Somewhere in the multiverse: **

"Little Magus! I missed you! Did you miss me!?" (Nyx)

I may or may not have suffered whiplash this time.

"Ma! Let the poor kid breathe! He's turning purple!" (Thanatos)

'Oh, dads here, has he come to collect my departing soul? It was a fun life.'

**~A few minutes later~**

Dad and grandpa managed to get Nyx to let me have some air, and I was finally ready to respond.

"*Cough* *Cough* It's great to see you grandma, yes I missed you. And thanks guys." (Magus)

I gave dad and grandpa a thankful nod that they responded to with knowing looks.

Anyone who has encountered the Ultimate Loli, understands what it means to experience the Ultimate Loli.

Anyway, after seeing my life flash before my eyes, I looked around and found myself in a room similar to the one I woke up in back during the first chapter. **(AN: 4****th**** wall breaking.)**

It was a large smooth stone room with a warm and bright fireplace, torches on the walls, and an assortment of comfy chairs, couches, and tables around the fireplace area with a few rugs spread out.

The room had a relaxing and homie type of vibe going, and it made me want to take a nap.

The four of us walked over to sit down after exchanging hugs and greetings.

Nyx waved her hand, and the table was filled with snacks and nectar.

'I have got to learn how to do that.'

"So, is this some kind of in-between station between worlds?" (Magus)

Dad gave me a small laugh before speaking.

"No son, between the worlds of the multiverse are large pockets of empty void and us primordial gods can just conjure up anything we want in the area. This is a simple room I like to use for non-work-related situations." (Thanatos)

"Oh~ I like it; it makes me want to take a nap for a while." (Magus)

"That's my grandson! You know a quality environment when you see one. Sleeping is a gift of life." (Hypno)

I looked at him with a determined face.

"Mn! I'll make you proud grandpa!" (Magus)

We clasped hands with shiny eyes.

{Slap} {Slap}

We got slapped on the back of the head by Nyx.

"Not now you two!" (Nyx)

Raising my head, I shared a smile with gramps before dad spoke up.

"Right, let's move things along here. Magus, your wives, subordinates, and mansion are being held in stasis for the moment. There is a bit to explain for the next world, and it will be easier to just explain it to you and have you explain it to them." (Thanatos)

'Well, I agree that will make this easier.'

I nodded, and he continued.

"As you know, the next world is Danmachi, but what you don't know is the truth behind that world. I have already explained before that there are multiple parallel versions of a world like the Harry Potter world with some large and some small changes.

Danmachi is a unique world. The idea for that world was actually the fate of that world that was placed into the mind of the authors by the primordial god Ouranos. The canon was the result of his actions."

I interrupted for a second to clarify.

"You mean the god that watches over the Babel Tower and the dungeon but never directly interferes with the world?" (Magus)

Dad nodded.

"Yes, he is from my generation in the birth of primordial gods." (Thanatos)

"Your generation?" (Magus)

Grandpa spoke up this time.

"Magus, before your father tells you a story, I think you should learn the hierarchy of gods for our multiverse.

At the very top are the two '**Universe Gods'** of Creation and Destruction. They were birthed by our universe, and then they set the natural order into place, which birthed the next generation of gods called **'Primordial Gods'** like me and your grandmother." (Hypno)

Nyx took the baton and jumped up.

"Yup! I was literally born from the night! I just appeared~ My generation all gathered together under the Universal gods watch and began to govern our respective domains. It was super boring work, but at the time we were still young and enjoyed the interesting experience.

Over the years, we primordial gods met up and spent time together. From our interactions, many of us had children who became the third generation of primordial gods like your father and Ouranos, and they govern specific domains that branch out from the main ones us original 'Primordial Gods' watch over.

It made it wwaaaayyyy easier to deal with everything once they came along." (Nyx)

She grabbed a cookie and sat back down, satisfied, and dad took his cue to continue.

"To simplify things here Magus, my generation likes to call ourselves the '**Third generation'** to separate us from the '**Second generation**.'

A god's strength is tied to both the generation you were born and the domain you control. Dad here, as the oldest god of sleep, is almost unmatched among his generation because his domain never stops growing as life continues to grow in numbers, and new worlds are born.

Mom, as the oldest primordial god of the night, only see's a significant increase in strength when a new world is born as every world requires a 'night' to function. *Cough* She is also a unique existence *Cough*." (Thanatos)

"Hmm?" (Nyx)

Nyx gave dad a hard look while she bit down hard on a cookie, which he completely pretended to not notice.

"After the third generation comes a large assortment of creatures who were born from the universe itself, monsters who grew to incredibly high levels of strength, demi-gods who are the children of third-generation god's, and a few others that make up a very broad category of strength.

So, son, do you understand so far?" (Thanatos)

I organized the information in my mind before responding.

"To make it simple, the 'Universe Gods' are on top, followed by the 'Second Generation,' then the 'Third Generation,' and finally the large assortment of mixed beings who grew into multiverse traveling level powerhouses." (Magus)

"Exactly." (Thanatos)

"Wait, then what about the gods of individual worlds, like in Danmachi or Marvel? Do they know about the multiverse?" (Magus)

"Good question! But that requires a bit of information to explain as well.

You see, in our multiverse, there are '**Original Worlds'** and '**Birthed Worlds**.'

Original worlds were created by the universe gods back in the very beginning. Some of these worlds are governed exclusively by a very powerful individual, just like the world you were born in.

Birthed worlds are worlds that were created from the power of thoughts, dreams, and imaginations of countless individual lifeforms like anime, books, and fairy tales. Most lower lifeforms don't even realize just how powerful their energy is when it's accumulated in mass like that.

Each world has its own fate and parallel worlds that make up its own 'sphere,' so to speak.

In birthed worlds, whatever gods were said to exist will appear and follow whatever personality was intended for them while believing they are the highest power in existence. We call these gods '**World God's'. **

However, they are just trapped beings with fragments of power from the world they exist in that can never step out of their world, or they will cease to exist.

You still following?"

I took a sip from my mug and nodded.

"**Original worlds** – created by universe gods and sometimes governed by powerful individuals.

**Birthed worlds** – worlds born from dreams and set in a specific 'storyline'.

Both types of worlds have their own fate and parallel worlds.

God's born from a specific world, become trapped in the world and can never leave it, or become space dust. They are known as '**World God's**.'

Did I miss anything?" (Magus)

Dad gave me an approving nod.

"You got it." (Thanatos)

I let that information sink in before asking.

"So, where does that place me on the power scale?" (Magus)

Nyx spoke up for this one.

"Your growing stronger, but you're still pretty weak right now! Most world gods using their full power could walk all over you. You will get Rekt." (Nyx)

'Well, thanks for the reality check grandma.'

Grandpa quickly spoke up.

"*Cough* Magus, what your grandmother means is that you're still very young. Once you reach level ten in the Danmachi world, your body and soul will reach a high enough level to even out with your demi-god blood, and you will become a powerhouse of your own." (Hypno)

"It's a good thing world god's in Danmachi cannot release their Arcanum's/full power in the mortal world. At the moment, without any special items, weapons, or defenses, you would be killed by a god's Arcanum. Once you reach level ten, you will experience a second metamorphosis, and you will become invulnerable to a world god's strength.

Of course, if you die, I could just revive you, but never make that an excuse to get yourself killed." (Thanatos)

Dad gave me a stern look, and I promised him before continuing.

"Oh~ Well, as long as I can see a path to walk, I have no issues. So, since you explained all that, I'm assuming Danmachi was an original world?" (Magus)

Dad nodded.

"Yes, Danmachi is a special world. This requires another story, so get settled in." (Thanatos)

I grabbed a plate of cookies and some nectar and got comfortable. Grandma moved over next to me with the cookies between us for us to share.

"A long, long time ago, the young third generation of primordial gods got together to hang out, had fun and messed around, and one thing led to another, and an idea was created.

We came to the world that would become Danmachi waaaay before anything fantasy like was birthed. It was a primitive animal and human filled world.

Our idea was to create a structure that the stronger mortal beings could enter and test themselves while breaking their limits.

We wanted to see if we could evolve a mortal species into something more.

We put our heads and powers together and created the core of what would one day become the dungeon.

We set up the core with programs for how big we wanted it, what kind of challenges, what kind of environments, the falna, the monsters, the rewards, and an AI to supervise it all along with a reincarnation cycle, so the monsters will be recycled.

To us, it was a game we were creating.

Then came the main problem: the energy required.

We put in too many things into the core, and the energy requirements were too high. We could power it ourselves, but that would weaken us, and with our selfish nature, no one wanted to volunteer.

Our final decision was to make a soul bound oath between all of us to never interfere directly with the dungeon, and we placed the core deep into the largest mana ley line on the planet. Once the necessary energy was filled, the dungeon would instantly grow into its full size.

Through a vote, it was decided that Ouranos would be the one to keep an eye on the world and supervise the core. He was only allowed to leave the world when someone conquered the dungeon.

However….we made a few big mistakes….." (Thanatos)

Dad actually looked embarrassed to admit it.

"Mistakes?" (Magus)

I heard snickering from the side and turned to see Nyx trying really hard not to laugh. Even grandpa was covering his mouth with his hand.

"*Pft* those kids….*Pft*…they screwed themselves with their non-interference oath." (Hypno)

"*Pft* And don't forget…..*Pft* they forgot to introduce our language!" (Nyx)

'Wtf is going on?'

I looked at dad for an explanation, and he sighed before continuing.

"*Sigh* You see son, when we placed the core into the largest ley line, we unintentionally set off a chain reaction where the mana that the planet usually keeps deep underground in its ley lines was brought to the surface of the planet, and it quickly began to evolve the lifeforms in different directions.

Humans and monkeys were split into different areas and evolved into different species like elves, dwarves, pollums, and animal hybrids like a cat, dog, tiger, cow, and all kinds of animal mixes.

The other animals also split off and formed the fantasy species you know about like dragons, wyverns, golems, goblins, orcs, and so on.

The plant life evolved.

Nature spirits were born.

Over the course of many, many years, the mana filled the land and changed the entire structure of the world.

Along with the surface world, the mana filled the atmosphere and created a higher plane that was separated from the surface world, and all the mana was concentrated inside the plane.

The concentrated mana mixed with fragments of the world's laws and a whole swarm of world gods were birthed in the higher plane.

Interestingly enough, they all began trying to kill each other at first sight.

That's how our decision irrevocably changed that world." (Thanatos)

"Holy shit, so that's how the Danmachi world began? A simple science project for a bunch of drunk primordial gods?" (Magus)

*Pft* (Hypno)

*Pft* (Nyx)

"*Sigh* That's a more direct way of saying it.

Continuing on, when we built the dungeon core, we put the rules of the dungeon on the first-floor walls in writing.

However, we forgot to pass down how to read our language before we took the oath.

It took a few years for Ouranos to notice that the language of the land was completely different, and we were unable to do anything. Not a single challenger ever knew what the rules of the dungeon were." (Thanatos)

"Wait for a second! If you Third generation gods couldn't interfere, why didn't the Second generation just help you out?" (Magus)

Nyx and Hypno looked at each other before turning back to me and giving a 'Might Guy' thumbs up.

""Because it was funny."" (Nyx+Hypno)

I deadpanned at them.

"Hey! Don't give me that look. Those kids made a mistake, and they have to own up to it. Plus, it has been funny as hell to watch all of them squirm when mortals kept rushing to their death, and those little world gods' think they knew everything and were so smart." (Nyx)

'Damn, that's cold. But still funny haha.'

"Ok, so to summarize this up, the third-generation gods made the dungeon core.

No one wanted to weaken themselves, so you placed it in a giant ley line.

That resulted in mana exploding out onto the surface world and altered everything into the Danmachi races, monsters and created the world gods.

The world gods are utterly ignorant of everything, and the dungeon has never appropriately been used because of a communication error.

Did I get that right?" (Magus)

"Yes, but.…. there are a few issues…" (Thanatos)

'Oi….'

"First off, Ouranos divided the gods into pantheons to stop the chaotic fighting and has taken his neutral stance because he can't actually say anything important and because he is dealing with children world gods.

When the dungeon was finished forming, Ouranos sealed the entrance with the babel tower not to stop a flood of monsters like everyone believed, but to set up the Guild so he can try to indirectly guide the races to clear the dungeon. He really wants to leave that world and is incredibly pissed off at the moment." (Thanatos)

'I can completely understand why.'

"He even recorded the 'fate' of the world and sent it into the minds of authors from other worlds to try and create a Birthed world over the Original world and hopefully push someone to conquer the dungeon, but it never worked. It only made things more complicated because of all the fanservice in the Birthed world.

I mean really, a little kid like Bell convinces a hoard of women to be his harem? The kid doesn't even know what sex is! And why the hell would the women all be ok with that?

Half of the worlds fate was changed to force women to fall in love with Bell.

Ouranos almost had a seizure when he saw how perverted the animators made the original fate." (Thanatos)

'Now I just feel bad for Ouranos.'

"Second, the dungeon was built with an AI to run things, and…. it's also pretty pissed off." (Thanatos)

'You serious right now?'

"The world god's thought they were so smart with their 'falna' plan, but that was a rip off of our original idea.

They got access to the falna because they were birthed from the world laws that were changed due to the dungeon, and their blood gives them access.

The dungeon was built with the intention that already trained and powerful individuals would enter to challenge themselves and break their limits.

The dungeon would be the one to grant a falna as long as a challenger without a falna made it to level five completely alone and on their own strength without special equipment.

From there, every stairway crossed between levels would update your status.

The world gods, using their own vast wisdom, decided to give falna to untrained creatures and sent them into the dungeon.

The dungeon AI is pissed because it considers every single adventurer a cheater and every god whose blood was used as a traitor.

It doesn't hate all gods, but any god who gave a falna.

That's why it does everything in its power to kill people viciously and sends out giant beasts whenever a god enters.

Those massive beasts in the 'Three great quests' were actually guardians we added to the dungeons security for emergencies.

Each time one was released was because a god that the dungeon despised entered deep into the dungeon.

The first guardian was released because of that psychotic world goddess that buried herself on the 60th floor and tried to corrupt the dungeon.

The truth is that the dungeon just played along with her because of how upset it was. As soon as you enter correctly and receive the dungeons falna, it should finally feel happy and successful.

You will have to find out the result yourself." (Thanatos)

"That's a lot to take in. I hope you don't expect me to be a hero and shed light on these people." (Magus)

"*Pft* Haha, that's a good one. No son, I don't care much for that world. I just want you to succeed, and if you could help all us, third-generation gods, along the way by making us not seem like morons who built something useless, that would be nice.

Once you get settled, just send a message to Ouranos with your owl, and he will gladly meet you to discuss your plans.

I meant it when I said he really wants to leave that world."

"While its till funny, I do feel bad for the guy. That's why I sent him a television and laptop that can connect to any world in the multiverse.

It's one of the reasons he spends so much time alone. He's an internet weeb." (Nyx)

*PFT* (Magus)

I almost fell off my seat laughing from that mental image.

'The great serious and all-powerful god Ouranos, the one who looks like a heavily muscled extremely disciplined old man, is actually an internet weeb.'

"*Snicker* I know how you feel Magus. *Snicker* I honestly didn't expect it when I gifted them to him." (Nyx)

"I agree it's amusing; he was much more laid back when we were younger. Anyway, the dungeon has a list of rules, but I have already dumped a lot on your plate, so I will just write it down for you and add the rules to the Glossary at the end of the chapter." (Thanatos) **(AN: 4****th**** wall breaking with a tank.)**

"Thanks dad, I am a little overwhelmed, but I think I got everything." (Magus)

I could have sworn grandpa fell asleep somewhere during the conversation, but when he coughed and I looked over, he was wide awake.

"Magus, do you have a plan for how you want to start in this world?" (Hypno)

I already thought about this, so I instantly responded.

"Yup~ I'm going to head in about three or so years before canon, and I plan to set my home outside the city. While I am aiming to grow stronger with my wives, I also want to enjoy life and set up my auction house plan. After this discussion, I decided to contact Ouranos before entering the city. Beyond that, I'm just going to wing it~ maybe explore the world a bit." (Magus)

"Perfect! I'm glad you thought it through. Rushing is how mistakes and dumb MC situations happen. After you leave, I'll take a trip over to see lady Fate. She has a hobby of playing with champions until they break or soar, but she also changes her mind easily. It shouldn't take much effort to break that MC fate from Bell. Let the poor boy live a normal adventurer life without that crazy broken ability." (Thanatos)

"Good, I agree, that ability is an insult to anyone who actually works hard to grow stronger. The more you want to be a hero or catch a girl's heart, the faster you will grow? Not even Fate planned for such a bullshit ability like that one." (Hypno)

"Mn, anyway, I love your idea for the auction house! It sounds like so much fun! I can't wait to see all the fun pranks you pull off and all the people you mess with. You take after me so well!" (Nyx)

Nyx brought me into another exciting bone-crushing hug.

"Gran….dm..a.." (Magus)

"Hm? Oh~ right." (Nyx)

She dropped me like a sack of potatoes allowing me to get some much-needed air.

"Hurry up and level up little Magus, that way, you can survive my hugs!" (Nyx)

My father was sitting close by, and yet I still felt the actual cold hand of death on the back of my neck after hearing grandma's words.

'I didn't hear anything…'

"*Cough* *Cough* Anyway, any other notes you want to share?" (Magus)

Dad took on a deep-thinking pose.

'Don't screw me over again old man.'

A lightbulb appeared over his head, and he smiled until he stood up quickly and hit the lightbulb, causing it to shatter and spread glass in his face.

"Fuck!" (Thanatos)

*Pft* (Hypno)

*Pft* (Nyx)

The glass couldn't actually hurt him, but it doesn't feel good to have glass attack your eyes.

"Right, ignore that. I just remembered something vital for you.

The dungeon will send out monsters based on the strength it measures from you.

If you release your shadows, the dungeon will release more monsters, so be careful.

You have a large amount of mana, but the dungeon has a LOT more mana than you.

Other than that, Ouranos will explain some smaller things to you. I'll give him a heads up that I'm sending you over. We visit him from time to time, so he doesn't go insane." (Thanatos)

"Good! All the serious stuff is over! Now we can talk and relax for a bit~" (Nyx)

Nyx stood up with shining eyes.

'Family time sounds nice.'

We spent a few hours exchanging stories, having a meal, and having fun family time.

Eventually, it was time to go.

"You know, you guys are always welcome to come to visit and take a vacation by me." (Magus)

"I appreciate that son, my work usually keeps me busy, but I get pockets of free time here and there, I'll join you then." (Thanatos)

"I'm usually sleeping, if you set up your home in a nice area, I'll stop by for a drink and a nap." (Hypno)

"Forget about these two Magus, I will come to visit when I get bored. It will be so much fun!" (Nyx)

'That was a flag, wasn't it?'

Dad spoke up.

"Ok son, it's time to go. I'll put you in at three years before canon and far enough away from the city for you to still see it in the distance. Your wives will appear there with you, but everything else will have to wait until you find a spot to place the mansion in." (Thanatos)

I gave him a nod.

"Mn~ That's perfect dad, thank you." (Magus)

He gave me a smile.

"Go have fun kid, soon your mother will be able to join us." (Thanatos)

"Enjoy yourself Magus, don't forget I gave you two extra shadow lover slots. It's not required, but its good to have just in case." (Hypno)

"Pull some fun pranks~ I will be watching and waiting for a good laugh!" (Nyx)

I gave them all a final hug and saw the similar sight of the three waving at me before I was covered in darkness.

'This feels like a dimension version of my shadow travel, I should really learn how to do this.'

Just as I finished my thought, the darkness began to fade, and I found myself in a large open field with a dirt path nearby.

I immediately got hit with the dense mana in the air and felt the massive difference between this world and the Harry Potter world.

I looked around, and sure enough, there was a large city in the distance.

'So that's Orario.'

"AAAHH!" (Bella)

"What the hell!?" (Yoru)

"Hm?" (Akame)

"Oof!" (Magus)

Just then, the girls appeared a few feet in the air above me and perfectly dogpiled on top of me.

"Oi, can't you girls stand on air?!" (Magus)

They blinked at looked embarrassed but didn't get off me.

"I got caught off guard." (Bella)

"Yeah, what's going on? One second, we were ready to leave, and now we are already here? Wasn't that too fast?" (Yoru)

"Mn, where is the mansion?" (Akame)

"*Sigh* I have a lot of explaining to do. Would you girls let me up?" (Magus)

"Nope, I'm comfortable." (Bella)

"You really are." (Yoru)

"Mn, cuddle break." (Akame)

Deciding to give up and get this over with, I started explaining what happened.

"So, I met my family…" (Magus)

**END OF CHAPTER. **

**WELCOME TO DANMACHI.**

Author notes: It's only around 5.5K, but I hope you all enjoyed the chap and didn't feel overwhelmed. Here's a short glossary for the new terms.

**Glossary: **

**Power ranks: **

-Universe Gods/1st Generation Primordial gods – Highest

-2nd Generation Primordial Gods – Strongest outside of the two Universe Gods. Their domain also heavily affects their strength.

-3rd Generation Primordial Gods – Weaker than 2nd generation but still forces of nature like death and fate.

-Powerhouses: After the third generation comes a large assortment of creatures who were born from the universe itself, monsters who grew to incredibly high levels of strength, demi-gods who are the children of third-generation god's, and a few others that make up a very broad category of strength. Anything in this category can multiverse travel.

-World God's – gods born from fragments of laws and energy inside a specific world. They do not know of the multiverse and cannot leave it, or they will cease to exist. In Birthed worlds, they are puppets to the storyline whose personality and actions are set in stone.

-Demi-gods of World God's, world monsters and creatures, and other mortal races that make up a vast category of strength.

**Worlds: **

-Original worlds – worlds created by the Universe Gods at the beginning of time. Some of these worlds are controlled by individual powerhouses.

-Birthed worlds – worlds such as anime/novel worlds birthed into the void of the multiverse due to an accumulation of energy through thoughts, dreams, and wishes of a crazy amount of mortals.

**Dungeon: **

Created by the third-generation gods while drunk.

It has an AI to watch over and run it.

**Rules:**

A challenger must enter the dungeon without a falna and complete the first five levels alone and without any special weapons or equipment to receive the true falna.

A challenger with a true falna will have their status updated by walking through any staircase between floors in the dungeon.

A challenger will only gain proper exilia from fighting on low enough floors to match their current level:

Level 1 – floor 1 – 11. Level 2 – floor 12 – 21. Level 3 – floor 22 – 31. Level 4 – floor 32 – 41. Level 5 – floor 42 – 51. Level 6 – floor 52 – 61. And so on.

A challenger should kill his opponents alone. Any assistance will divide the exilia gained among all members involved equally.

**(AN: If I think of more rules between now and when I write the next chap, ill add them in.)**

**Novel Recommendations: **

**Demigod Uchiha **by** CJShikage** – Percy Jackson X Naruto crossover. In the first book, when Percy is in the museum at the very beginning. He awakens the Sharingan, and Madara Uchiha appears in ghost form inside his head. Badass Percy fic.

**Second Wind **by **The Lost Samurai** – This is a really great One Piece fic with Luffy and Zoro going back in time to the very beginning of their journey because they were the only ones still alive. Many readers complained about it 'copying' canon, but I believe it's very different. Luffy and Zoro try to fix the mistakes they made along the way and hide their mental battle scars from the rest of the crew.

**This Bites! **by** Xomniac** – An OC/SI in One piece. This is one of the highest-rated One Piece fanfictions out there, and I agree its incredibly unique, funny, and entertaining. But I personally like strong MC's. Give it a look and see what you think.

**Naruto - Life as a Devil **by** Dreaming of the Phoenix** – Naruto gets adopted by a dying devil from DXD and made his heir. Naruto forms a peerage from the multiverse.

**The Blue Pheasant Flies On **by** kingoffire1** – Aokiji from One Piece dies in his duel with Akinu and wakes up with the same injuries in the Fairy tail world. OP MC Aokiji.

**The God of Fairies **by** Seagate** – Percy Jackson X Fairy tail. Percy, after falling into Tartarus at the end of the 'House of Hades,' stays behind and ends up becoming immortal and jumping into the void only to wake up in Fairy tail world and will play the role of an 'Elder' in a young body for fairy tail. He legit formed the Guild with Mavis.

**A Gunslinging Soul Reaper** by **Aaron-Taichou** – Ichigo, whose Zanpakuto is the spirit of Alucard. Enough said.


	31. Danmachi Starto

**Author Notes: **

**Hey guys and gals, now that I've been writing for a few weeks, I think I got the hang of my update schedule. Unless something happens, I can guarantee at least a chap a week. If I get another inspiration train like I did at the beginning, I can write up to 7-8 chaps a week. So, you can expect anything in that range. **

**This chapter had a bit less dialogue than usual. Next one should have a fair amount.**

**Enjoy the chap, it ended at 8K.**

**Join the discord channel to vote, ASK QUESTIONS, get spoilers, see fan art, Etc. **

**disc**d.(gg) / WYjndVY (I had to take the link apart to make fanfiction not ban it.) **

"Somebody speaking."

'Somebody thinking.'

"_Spells_" and "_Messages_"

"**Alerts.**"

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter, solo leveling, overlord, bleach, akame ga kill, danmachi, pokemon, one-piece, CCG, Toriko, or any other anime/novel/manga that I may use.**

_Previously:_

_Deciding to give up and get this over with, I started explaining what happened. _

"_So, I met my family…" (Magus)_

_Present: _

**Danmachi Starto~ **

**A few hours out from Orario:**

Magus POV:

The girls and I were taking a nice and casual stroll along the dirt path towards one of the mountains you can see from the city of Orario.

Why am I not going to the city? Well, fuck you cliché, that's why.

And by a 'casual' stroll, I mean moving very fast by normal standards, but it's just like taking a walk for us.

It's like how ninja in Naruto move very fast in the treetops but can still hold a casual conversation like it's a perfectly normal thing.

**(AN: To any EPIC fans, please remember that I am going to shape the world in my image. Some things may be similar, while others are very different.)**

Orario is a massive city in the shape of a circle built around the dungeon at its center.

The city sits just a tad shy of the center of this giant-sized continent.

Surrounding the city is a vast open plain that stretches for tens of miles.

To the north and west of the city, the plains extend until they reach a chain of mountains. The mountains form a semicircle around the plains, while on the other side, they have vast forests that extend into other areas.

To the east of the city, the plains extend until they hit the inland sea where a smaller sized city sits. It connects to the main ocean outside the continent through a thin channel.

To the south of the city, the plains extend until they hit a massive forest that has giant crevices and deep ravines. This dangerous forest extends from east to west and divides the deserts of the Southern part of the continent from the rest.

We planned to set the mansion in the mountains to the north. This way, we could have access to the Western forests, the Land of No Sun, and the Eastern jungles when we want to have fun or go wild.

Spending all your time in the dungeon and ignoring this vast world is no way to live for a group of felines like us. All cats love sunlight, and the Land of No Sun does not do its name justice.

They get sunlight, but the forests of the area have massive trees with canopies that block out the sunlight from reaching the earth.

Anyway, I just finished explaining everything to the girls as we approached the base of the mountains.

"And that's how the multiverse works and how this world was formed." (Magus)

"Hm~ It's interesting how simple it all really is." (Bella)

"Yeah! And those rules for the dungeon seem pretty fun." (Yoru)

"Mn, we will have a large advantage with the dungeons falna." (Akame)

"Of course, not to mention the fact that the dungeon will actually be trying to test us and not kill us, but the single fact alone that we can update our falna by walking through any stairway between levels will be a major bonus." (Magus)

"And to think, all those adventurers have to go back and forth every time from the dungeon to their god for an update." (Bella)

"Don't forget the fact you have to strip and listen to any commands of your patron god if you want your status updated." (Yoru)

"Mn, we are not toys for those immature gods to play with." (Akame)

I moved over to Akame to rub her head.

'Akame still has a bit of darkness in her heart from the corruption she had seen in her world.'

"Don't worry Akame, our fate is ours to control. Were growing stronger for our own freedom and to protect each other." (Magus)

She looked surprised for a second before giving me a small smile.

"Mn." (Akame)

"Well~ grandma might be an exception to that~" (Yoru)

I almost missed a step and tripped.

"*Pft* She is a force of nature you can't exactly say no to." (Bella)

"Grandma is definitely playful, but she means the best for us. She dropped us in Skyrim for amusement but also because she knew we had a lot we could gain from that world. I can't imagine how much time she has experienced and what it can do to someone's mind.

However, I have a feeling she has lines she will never cross with family." (Magus)

"Mn, she is very kind to us." (Akame)

"I agree, but let's get back on track. The dungeon's rules are simple to understand, but I have a few questions I would like to ask Ouranos." (Bella)

Ouranos can't speak about the truth of the dungeon to anyone of this world, but it's okay for him to talk to us since we already know.

Dad is not breaking any rules because he is not directly doing anything. His son needs to grow, and me coming here is perfectly acceptable.

Most of the gods were too embarrassed to find champions from other worlds or send their families in. They had plenty of alternatives in the multiverse.

Some still tried by sending OC/SI's from other worlds into parallel versions of Danmachi, but they either died or fell into debauchery.

Those few gods experienced even more shame and embarrassment when they failed and stopped trying.

"Don't worry, once we are set up, we can sit down and discuss what to ask him. For now, we are already at our destination." (Magus)

We looked up at the mountain we chose.

It was just one of many mountains among the range without anything unusual except the fact that there were two crossing ley lines underneath it.

"Ok, girls, let's get to work just like we planned. Yoru, start with the custom Illusion and notice me not ward we improved from Shangri Ba for the top half of the mountain. I want the illusion up first." (Magus)

Shangri Ba had a crazy powerful ward scheme that not only hid it under illusions but cast an extensive area notice-me-not ward to push anyone not welcome away.

"Got it." (Yoru)

Yoru disappeared in a flash of lightning.

"Akame, head to the highest point of the mountain and burn channels straight through to the ley lines." (Magus)

As long as we have direct access with a clean glass tunnel for the mana to flow, the mansion will be able to change the environment as it pleases.

A direct channel is not necessary to connect to the ley lines, but it makes the connection far stronger.

"Mn." (Akame)

Akame burst into flames and vanished.

"Bella, for now, you and I will reinforce and expand the mountain top with transfiguration before carving unbreakable charm runes. Once Yoru gets the illusion ward up, we can start raising the earth higher into the air." (Magus)

We decided where to place the mansion a long time ago.

Thanks to the mansion's spatial anchoring, it could hold itself high in the sky or deep underwater, but we didn't want to do that.

We wanted to set it down on a high mountain peak so we could train and use the mountain itself. Plus, the ley lines underground is much more concentrated than the ones in the air.

The plan was to take an ordinary mountain, hide it under wards, and raise the mountain up into the clouds to place the mansion on top.

This way, we are hiding in plain sight and can have a 360-degree view of the surroundings.

Not to mention the fact that we could create an awesome wuxia like dream mountain and fill it with fantasy elements.

It's a fun long-term project to play with.

"Yes dear." (Bella)

She gave me a kiss with a bright smile.

"It's finally hitting me that we are in a new world, I'm infinitely grateful I met you that day back in Azkaban. Let's go make our new home." (Bella)

I got a little dazed when I saw her smile before I found myself smiling as well, and I returned her kiss.

I thought back to that day I found a suffering and scarred woman with dead eyes back in Azkaban, and I could never have imagined how much I would come to love her.

"That day changed both our lives love, and I will never forget it for the rest of our existence. Come on." (Magus)

"Mn." (Bella)

I disappeared into my shadow with Bella in my embrace.

***Line Break* **

It took a few days, but we managed to finish our missions.

Yoru completed the Illusion and notice-me-not wards. She also finished a containment ward for the mana that would be released from the ley lines. She would return later to set up a few more like an alert ward, but the mansion still has all its protections.

Bella and I transfigured the mountain to extend its peak up to cloud level and then began widening the pillar to create a cone-like shape for the mountain with the very top completely flat in a circular shape.

Akame burned three glass tubes directly from the flat top of the mountain far down underground to the two crossing ley lines. The result was that the air was becoming highly saturated with mana, and the mountain itself was experiences changes.

The earth was becoming firmer, and the soil was becoming enriched.

The trees and plant life were increasing massively in size.

The excess mana that was contained from the ward was turning into white foggy clouds that wrapped around the mountain in donut-like layers and created a strong fantasy image.

We also added a lot of glowing fauna and flower seed from the ones we added to the mansion's garden to the mountain, and it created a breathtaking environment.

Once we were satisfied with the basic set up, we traveled to the circular flat top of the mountain.

"Everyone ready?" (Magus)

"Mn." (Akame)

"Yup~ Sleeping in the tent is nice, but our bed is the best!" (Yoru)

'Of course, this lion is a follower of the great god of sleep, I charmed the shit out of that bed. Grandpa was proud of my efforts and blessed my bed to improve the quality of sleep.'

"Hurry up love, I want to jump into the hot springs." (Bella)

Four pairs of animal ears shot up at that.

I nodded and spoke.

"Rise." (Magus)

**(AN: I never made a real codeword for Magus to use. When he extracts a shadow, he will just say 'Extract.' When he calls forth his shadows, he will say 'Rise,' not the canon 'Arise.' He doesn't even need to say anything since he can mentally command the shadows, it's for the readers.) **

My shadow extended out in front of me in a fan-like shape that covered the majority of the mountain top, and it began to ripple like water.

Rising out of the shadow was my one and only Mansion.

The triangular-shaped Mansion with two front-facing towers and one slightly larger tower at the far back appeared before us.

It had the same greyish glowing stone walls that were unbreakable as long as mana was supplied. The moat still surrounded the outer walls, and the front entrance still had the drawbridge that was the only access point to the mansion.

The wards fully contained the environment of the interior of the mansion, and there was a strong forcefield that went from the top of the exterior walls and created a bubble for a fully enclosed protection.

Weather and foreign attacks would never breakthrough and would have to walk through the entrance to go in or out.

Only I can give anyone permission to go through them or to teleport directly inside.

I didn't summon the biodomes yet, and the mansion already took up 80% of the mountain top.

With the mansion fully out, the drawbridge came down, and everyone quickly came out.

The house-elves, Virgo, and Mu with her five fox women subordinates.

I smiled and met them on the drawbridge.

"Is everyone alright?" (Magus)

"Yes sir, have we arrived?" (Tom)

"Yes master, what orders to you have for me?" (Virgo)

"Fufu~ Yes my lord~ we are all well~" (Mu)

I nodded.

"Good, to keep a long story short, we have arrived in a new world, and this mountain is where we shall set up our base. The entire mountain is our territory, and Yoru has already set down illusion, notice-me-not, and containment wards for excess mana.

Virgo, Akame has burned three direct glass tunnels to two intersecting ley lines beneath the mountain, connect yourself to them, and expand your control of the surrounding land as far as you can.

After that, expand the moat surrounding the mansion to reach the edges of the mountain top and then create a stone pathway to walk on in a circle around the mansion.

Connect the stone pathway to six stone pathways that extend off the mountain top. We will place down the biodomes and have them locked into space above each path." (Magus)

"Right away master! The mana is much denser in this world, and direct access to two ley lines will improve my abilities tremendously." (Virgo)

She disappeared, and the mansion came to life, connecting itself with the mountain. The mansion dug itself firmly into the earth, the water in the moat came to life and extended to the surrounding edges, the soil beneath the water sunk down and created a deeper pool between the mansion and the mountains edge.

Meanwhile, the only remaining earth was a circle around the mansion and six paths that led off the mountain edge and hung in the air.

The earth was transfigured into solid stone.

"Tom, double-check the warehouse and all our supplies to make sure nothing was damaged in the transfer." (Magus)

"Right away sir." (Tom)

Tom bowed and teleported away.

"Gol, do a sweep of the environment on the mountain to check for edible animals, fruits, and plants. We do not require them, but it would be nice to have more variety." (Magus)

"Yes sir! New ingredients are always exciting!" (Gol)

Gol smiled and rushed off.

"Sil, take the two spider shadows to begin booby-trapping the base of the mountain and the surrounding forests, make sure to map out exactly where everything is, I don't want another incident of us becoming trapped in our own minefield." (Magus)

"Of course sir! It will be done within a day." (Sil)

He took the spider shadows and ran off. When Sil and I were testing out the spider's trap laying abilities, we forgot to map it out and got stuck in a no-teleportation and booby-trapped zone. I had to call other shadows to destroy the forest while they kept dying. It was embarrassing for both of us.

"Bron…" (Magus)

He looked up at me excitedly.

'I have an important job, but how should I motivate him?'

"Bron! Decorate the upper half of the mountain and this mountain top to make it look pleasant to the eyes. If you do a good job, I will allow you to plant those marijuana seeds in our magical ingredient garden." (Magus)

"SIR YES SIR!" (Bron)

His eyes shined, and he saluted me with enthusiasm before he vanished in a cartoon roadrunner image.

I shook my head and chuckled.

'All house-elves love work, but when you motivate Bron with anything that involves weed, he goes into overdrive.'

I turned to Mu.

"Mu, assist Yoru in laying down wards around the mountain for extra security. Make sure all the wards lead back to the mansion so Virgo can remotely operate them. Your girls can support you as well as look for anything that might be useful for the mansion's spa." (Magus)

**(AN: The five fox women have names, but it would be a pain to use them, so I will name them fox #1-5. I'm lazy, sue me.)**

"Fufu~ Right away my lord~" (Mu)

She laughed and sensually walked past me with her girls, and they all rubbed their tails on the girls and me as they passed. Yoru laughed at the sight and jumped off the mountain edge while holding onto Mu.

'Mu and her girls are becoming succubi after joining the girls and me a few times. Considering how much stamina we have, they are already addicted to us.'

I turned to Bella and Akame.

"Do you two want to help me with the biodomes?" (Magus)

"Mn." (Akame)

"We can get it done much faster with all three of us." (Bella)

I nodded, and we began setting them up.

The biodomes are large half-spherical shaped buildings made from solid metal.

On the outside, they are not that large, only the size of a small building.

The inside, however, is expanded to crazy lengths with space expansion charms.

Each biodome has two doors, one small door for us, and one extra-large door for when we are moving large items or beasts.

We have six biodomes.

One for magical ingredients and plants.

One for food.

One for calm animals like the giant bee's we used the Imperious curse on and the emerald dragon.

One for aggressive animals like the jewel meat elephants.

One for the mines of ore I made from the Harry Potter world and Skyrim world metals.

And the last is an environment changing space that we are currently using to test out large scale attacks and have full power spars. If we ever need it for something special, it's easy to set it up.

The three of us and Virgo who joined later, set up the biodomes with space anchors to have them hover in the air off the edge of the mountain top.

The six stone pathways extended up to the doors of each one.

It took us a few hours, but we finished up and finally got to jump into the hot springs where Virgo and Yoru were updating me.

"We set up alert wards and placed those stone golems you created along the perimeter of the mountain.

Then I set up a no-fly and no teleport zone ward along with a ward to immobilize anything that tries to dig through the underground.

I would have missed that one if you didn't warn me about people who can travel through the earth." (Yoru)

I nodded and massaged Yoru's shoulders while she was laying back against me.

"Yeah, this world has its own serious issues, but some people have very unique abilities. Not to mention the fact that monsters outside the dungeon still roam in the wild. Anything else?" (Magus)

"Yup~ I met up with Sil and added in a bunch of traps with my wards to compliment the spiders.

I even turned two of the three mana clouds surrounding the mountain into lighting clouds that can be set to high voltage for attacking or low voltage for paralyzing, the dense mana that forms the clouds made it reeeaaally powerful~ it was fun to set up!

And I left the third cloud layer close to the top alone." (Yoru)

I rubbed her ears, and she started purring. It was a fierce mental battle not to lower my hands to her tantalizing dark-skinned chest. I could, but we would lose focus for a few hours.

"Good job love, that should take care of security measures. Virgo, do you have full control of all the wards?" (Magus)

Virgo was standing off to the side. My subordinates besides Mu all refuse to bathe or dine with us at the same time. The girls and I don't care about that stuff, but we won't force them to do what we want.

"Yes master, it took a few hours to adjust, but with the influx of dense mana from the ley lines, I have full control of the wards and golems for the entire mountain. I also have full awareness for where each of the traps is, it seems like this mountain has fully become territory under my control." (Virgo)

"Great, you will be in charge of monitoring the territory. You have full permission to repel, detain, or eliminate anything that manages to bypass the first line of wards. The girls or I will let you know If we are expecting anyone." (Magus)

"With pleasure master." (Virgo)

I shared a smile with Virgo. It seems the girls and I have rubbed off a bit of our ferociousness on the innocent mansion spirit.

Just then, Tom popped in.

"Sir." (Tom)

He bowed.

"Ah, Tom, I was about to call for you. How is everyone's progress?" (Magus)

"Sir, I finished double-checking everything, and nothing was damaged in the move.

Gol has finished searching the mountain and found a few unusual plants and some smaller animals he will experiment with.

He also found a small settlement of this world's version of goblins and quickly eliminated them after confirming a lack of intelligence.

It seems some of the animals have tiny magical cores, I brought one with me." (Tom)

Tom handed me a tiny crystal.

"It looks like a soul gem." (Bella)

"But it's just a fragment." (Yoru)

**(AN: To none Skyrim fans, soul gem's follow this order – a fragment – petty – lesser – common – greater – grand. Black is for human souls. Fragments are not useful in-game, but they will be used by me.) **

"Can it be used?" (Akame)

I examined it and confirmed it.

"Yup, this is a fragment sized soul gem. It's useless to us, but if I gather a hundred of these, I can make a petty gem. It's not worth the effort, so I'll ask Ouranos about it.

Thank you Tom, how are Sil and Bron doing?" (Magus)

"Sil is still working on the traps along with the fox women, but he should be finished shortly. The Acromantula shadows are making for very efficient workers.

Bron is fervently working on the aesthetics of the mountain, and while I don't know what his motivation is, he has refused my offer to assist. I estimate he will be done by morning." (Tom)

I gave Tom a small smile.

"I gave him permission to plant those seeds he gathered." (Magus)

"Ah, I understand sir, I will keep an eye on him, so he doesn't go overboard." (Tom)

Tom instantly understood.

I stood up to get out of the hot spring, exposing my Adonis quality body, and Virgo handed me a towel.

"Well, it looks like our base is complete, shall we celebrate tonight?" (Magus)

I looked at everyone and asked.

The girls lit up.

"I think I have some fun potions~" (Bella)

Bella is always experimenting and coming up with potions with interesting effects.

"Yeah! I have been waiting for this~ I'll get the fireworks!" (Yoru)

Yoru dashed off without bothering to cover herself. In some of our spare time, we make fun items like fireworks.

"Mn, I'll go collect some jewel meat." (Akame)

A fire was lit in Akame's eyes.

"Akame, love, just two, ok? There is no need to hunt more." (Magus)

I had to remind her before she goes on and eliminates all of our elephants.

"Mn…" (Akame)

She pouted, and I couldn't help but cuddle and pamper her for a few minutes before she ran off.

I turned to Tom.

"Tom, please collect some Rainbow wine and Emerald wine. I'll join Gol in the kitchen. Virgo, please prepare the area around the cherry blossom trees." (Magus)

They bowed and left.

'Let's make it a night to remember. Oh! One more thing.'

I called out my owl, but before I said anything, I did a double-take.

'The hell? Is this my owl?'

My owl had been the size of Pidgey before, and now it matched a Pidgeotto in size. She also has intricate pattern lines covering her body that wasn't there previously. **(AN: Google the pokemon if you're curious) **

"Did you evolve?!" (Magus)

'When did that happen?'

My owl puffed out its chest and huffed like it was the most natural thing in the world.

'This bird….'

I used Legilimency and took a look. She noticed but didn't mind.

'The hell?! Her battles with my mental Gengars gave her experience? She evolved after defeating the Mega Gengar.

Wait. why didn't I get an Alert?'

I checked when this happened and slapped myself.

'Why were you invading my mind while I was having sex! It's no wonder I ignored the Alert.'

I sighed and pulled up my summons from my HUD.

**[ Shadow summons:**

**Race: Elder Shadow Owl: **

**Stage 2.**

**Description**: Not much is known of how their species came to be, but Shadow owls are a special breed of an owl with mental abilities. As an Elder of her race, this unit's abilities have been enhanced. Elders have a significantly high pride.

**State**: She tolerates your existence and only deems you worthy of her services. She also wishes for a majestic name and higher leveled enemies to battle.

**Abilities:**

**Intangibility**: a shadow owl can become intangible to the physical world and move through most obstacles, be they physical or magical. While intangible, it cannot be injured or touched, it will continue to drain your mana as long as it's active. (10 mana per minute)

**Enhanced Natural Legilimens**: Shadow owls are born able to read the minds of others. They use the gained information to stay ahead and mock others. As an Elder, this unit can break into sealed memories that are locked behind oaths.

**Unique Ability: Unit Summoning**: Due to the willing bond of this unit, a unique ability was created. This unit can summon other shadow summonses to its shadow on command from you.

**New: Majestic Intimidation:** Utilizing an Elders high pride, this unit can intimidate others and has a chance of taming those who submit. **Warning: Targets who fail to submit are likely to be incredibly enraged.**]

I felt my eye twitching.

'You serious right now? Majestic Intimidation? This damn owl just kept staring everything down, trying to make them submit. And what does she mean she wants higher-leveled enemies? Are you challenging me?'

I sighed and looked down at my owl.

'A name huh? I guess I can't just keep calling her my owl.'

"Let's see, how about feathers?" (Magus)

{Squawk!} *Bite*

She bit my leg.

"Ow! Damn bird. Fine fine, I'll be serious. How about Fuku? It's short for Fukuru, which means 'owl.'" (Magus)

She tilted her head then shook it.

"Esca? It's a female version for Escanor, someone with insanely high pride." (Magus)

Shake.

'Can I name you bitch?'

Her eyes sharpened.

'Shit! She can read my surface thoughts. Quick! Think of something.'

"A-Athena! How about Athena? The owl was her symbol." (Magus)

She paused and considered it for a minute before nodding.

{Hoot}

"*Phew* Naming was never my strong suit. You will be Athena from now on." (Magus)

*Nod*

**[Alert:**

**Name set.] **

I took out a letter I wrote a few days before and handed it to Athena.

"I need you to take this to Ouranos. According to dad, he will be in this location." (Magus)

I extended the memory for her, and she understood where to go.

I scratched her head, and she enjoyed it.

Aside from me, she only allows Akame to pet her because no one can say no to Akame, not even this Gilgamesh imposter.

She took the letter and flew off.

I gave Ouranos the coordinates and asked him to come to meet us in a few days.

'Now then, let's go see what ingredients Gol found and hope he didn't consider those goblins as food.'

***Line Break* **

**A few days later:**

I was sitting with the girls in the large branches of one of our cherry blossom trees, with Yoru curled up napping in my lap and Akame in the same position on Bella's lap.

I turned to Bella.

"How are you enjoying the new environment love?" (Magus)

"Its wonderful dear. The mana is a hundred times denser, and it improved my potion success rate. Not to mention the scenery and the fresh air. How about you?" (Bella)

"I'm in love with it. It was one of my dreams to build a mountain fantasy base like this, and I finally got to do it. And Bron did one amazing job with the aesthetics." (Magus)

He really did. Bron worked for two days straight to make the top half of the mountain and the area around the mansion into a work of art. It didn't show majesty like Mount Olympus, but it showed serenity, elegance, and a balance with nature.

"And now he is basically living next to his marijuana plants." (Bella)

"Yup, he hasn't left its side, and he keeps giving it verbal encouragement. He does realize that the soil and environment of the biodome are so rich in mana that there is a 0% chance of failure, right?" (Magus)

Bella gave off a beautiful laugh and responded.

"He knows dear, its more of a mental thing for him." (Bella)

{BOOM!}

Just then, a loud bang resounded over the mountain and woke up Yoru and Akame.

Virgo popped in.

"Master, a cloud with a very powerful energy source quickly approached the mountain, and I activated the wards at full power. Whatever it was bounced off and crash-landed outside my territory." (Virgo)

'Ah…'

*Pft* (The girls)

"Virgo…that was the guest I told you about." (Magus)

Virgo nodded.

"Understood master, I will go fetch them and apologize." (Virgo)

Virgo ran off.

"*Sigh* Come on girls, let's go meet with dads' friend." (Magus)

They nodded but still kept laughing.

I was expecting Ouranos to come today or tomorrow, so I had an outdoor picnic set up in the courtyard. The food was kept in my inventory.

Virgo popped back in with a disheveled old man.

He was very tall, around my height of 6'3, and had a slightly stocky build. **(AN: Magus will eventually be the full height of 6'11, he is physically only 18-19 right now and locked at that age until his next metamorphosis. He could still use items to change his looks if he wants to.)**

He had neck length greyish white hair and stormy blue eyes on a stern-looking face.

He was currently covered in dirt and twigs.

He gave me a forced smile.

"Magus! It's nice to finally meet you! Your father has spoken highly of you.

However….what manner of beast delivered that letter? She stared me down to the point that I felt uncomfortable.

And who is this maid, and why is she asking me to punish her?" (Ouranos)

I mentally slapped myself and ignored the girls who once more burst into laughter.

"*Sigh* My apologies uncle, I hope I can call you that, my owl is a bit special and my mansion, Virgo here, thought you were an intruder and repelled you." (Magus)

He understood and turned to Virgo.

"There is no need for punishment young one, you did the right thing. I've been on this small world for far too long, and I forgot about protection wards and have not seen a sentient building outside the dungeon for a long time." (Ouranos)

Virgo tilted her head.

"No punishment time?" (Virgo)

Ouranos gave me a weird look.

"Wait a second! I didn't give her that personality! It was someone else!" (Magus)

'Like hell I will take responsibility for creating a masochistic mansion.'

"*Cough* Right, well, as for calling me uncle, I see no issue. I am of your father's generation, and we are good friends after all." (Ouranos)

He ignored my plea and moved things along.

'I feel so wronged right now.'

I pointed at the picnic set up.

"Come, uncle, let me treat you to some delicacies, and we can talk." (Magus)

He nodded, and I introduced the girls.

They exchanged greetings, and we all sat down.

"I must say Magus, you four give off a significant aura. *Sigh* We made the dungeon for people like you four, those who trained and experienced combat. Not for weak little humans who can't even defeat a goblin.

I had to drown myself in the internet and games that Nyx gifted me to stop banging my head against a wall every time I see what these world gods are doing.

It's like patiently building a house brick by brick, and when you finally finish and want to sit down and enjoy it, a crowd of college students break in and start trashing the place with massive parties.

And the whole time you can't stop them! You can put them in line, so they don't start killing each other, but you can't make them leave!" (Ouranos)

We ate and talked for a while, and Ouranos kept letting out his grievances. The girls and I really did feel bad for the poor guy.

"And the dungeon is pissed! It's like an Uzumaki woman with one thousand years of anger bottled up! Please Magus! Please go appease her before she blows up! If no one conquers the dungeon, I will be stuck in this world for eternity!

Because of my foolish actions of making this world a combination of Original and Birthed worlds, it formed a cycle and will just keep repeating itself every time the planet dies. I will never be able to leave!" (Ouranos)

'Seeing a primordial god almost in tears is a painful sight.'

"Ok, ok, take it easy, uncle. We are here to do just that. What can you tell me about the dungeon, and how can you assist me while I am here?" (Magus)

He took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Sorry about that, I needed to get it off my chest." (Ouranos)

I nodded and handed him another bottle of wine, which he gratefully opened and refilled his cup with.

"I am still bound by the oath to a certain degree, but there are things I can help with.

For starters, in order to avoid attention, I can give you a badge that only two others under me have. It will tell others that you work under me in the guild, but it's just officially, I don't actually have any power over you.

This will allow you to get away with many things and I will pass down the order, so no guild employees are allowed to obstruct or question you, this includes asking about your patron god, you can keep silent or choose something that can't be proven, I don't care which." (Ouranos)

I nodded at that.

'I really want to avoid the clichés of this world with the guild. Hello, I am a new adventurer. Oh? Stick to these floors kid. What?! You went down to that floor!? WHY DON'T I JUST SHOUT HOW MUCH MONEY YOU MAKE AND YOUR PERSONAL INFORMATION! The guild clichés are strong here.'

"Next, your father mentioned your auction house plan, and I will give you all the permits you need. Considering your actually selling high-quality items, I see no reason to not permit it." (Ouranos)

"That would be great, thank you, I was going to ask you for the permit." (Magus)

He nodded and continued.

"Now, since you already know the truth of the dungeon, I can speak about it without worries.

The falna the gods ripped off from the dungeon is far from perfect.

The dungeon is supposed to measure the current strength of its challenger and assign them the correct level and skillset.

The rip off version, however, has everyone get stuck at having specific slots for skills and magic while making it incredibly hard to surpass that limit.

On top of that, no matter how strong or weak they were initially, they are all set to level 1.

The main difference between levels is the evolution of the mortal body due to mana upgrading it.

To give an example, a seasoned warrior will have built up their strengths like a foundation for a building.

The dungeon assesses them and gives them an exact measure of their strength and reinforces the foundation with mana, evolving their body to the level they earned through their own effort.

The rip off version builds a new foundation on top of an already existing one and creates a VERY unstable building. This is a waste of time and potential and shrinks the path for growth they would have had originally.

Next, there is the issue of having the adventurer required to update their falna manually by their god, which has all kinds of different issues.

And the fact that the dungeons falna allows someone to grow to SSS stats while the rip off stops at S stats.

So, as you can see, these reasons are the cause for the lack of high-level adventurers even after one thousand years." (Ouranos)

Ouranos paused to take a drink.

"The dungeon is pissed and is actively trying to kill adventures within the limits that we bestowed upon its programming. It's even ignoring that invasive worm of a world goddess who holed up on the 60th floor.

I genuinely hope your entrance to the dungeon will appease it and finally let it achieve its primary purpose.

There is also a small gift we originally intended for challengers to have, but no one ever achieved it." (Ouranos)

That brought up a question I've had.

"Uncle, one thing I don't understand is, in the last thousand years, didn't anyone try to enter the dungeon without a falna from a world god?" (Magus)

He nodded.

"Good question, indeed, there were a few. However, they still failed the requirements. Some were weak villagers who couldn't pass the second floor. Some used expensive or powerful equipment that was beyond their skillset. And others came down in groups.

None of them made it to the end of the fifth floor alone and on their own strength." (Ouranos)

I nodded and took a look at the girls.

"That makes sense, if the four of us go one at a time with basic weapons and meet at the end of the fifth floor, we will fulfill the requirements?" (Magus)

"Completely. Oh! I almost forgot, when you go up a level, you will have to head down to the correct floors for exilia gain.

For example, the level 1 area is from floors 1 – 11. Once you reach level 2, every monster on the first 11 floors will give you a quarter of the exilia gain. You have to keep heading deeper to challenge yourself, and the dungeon will not allow you to grind weaker monsters to level up." (Ouranos)

"That's perfectly reasonable, it would defeat the purpose of the dungeon if you could just farm weak monsters and become a god. Speaking of gods, I understand you came up with the plan to allow the world gods to descend to the mortal world." (Magus)

"*Sigh* You have no idea how annoying those kids were. 'I want to go,' 'Gods should be able to go anywhere,' 'I want to go,' 'Let us go down,' 'We are the apex existence! We deserve to go'. Those kids were driving me up the wall!

Of course, not all world gods were that bad, but the majority of them have a severe superiority problem.

I tried to teach them a lesson and only allow their consciousness and a fraction of their divinity to descend, and yet so many of them made a bullshit agreement to make the mortal races think they were untouchable.

I won't encourage you, but if someone goes out of line, you can take out the god. Just don't be seen and make it quick before they can activate their divinity.

Once they are up in heaven, I will ignore all their complaints.

That goes for dark guilds to, just don't be seen.

You can go full carte blanche. However, your father tells me you are responsible, and I am trusting you, don't go overboard." (Ouranos)

The four of us nodded.

"We will keep our actions quiet. Do the head Familia's recognize the badge you're giving me? I don't want to be bothered by them if I can avoid it." (Magus)

"Don't worry, I make it clear to anyone of importance what my symbol is and what it means. Since only two others have it, it never bothers anyone.

The guild head manager and my subordinate Fels will support you from the shadows, and I will personally inform Freya, Loki, and Hephaestus that I hired a team without giving out your personal information.

They will keep an eye out for anyone who uses the badge." (Ouranos)

"Great! Thank you uncle for all your support. We won't be spending every day in the dungeon, but we will make progress every week at the very least." (Magus)

"That's no issue Magus, as long as you keep pushing, then that's all I ask for. A decade or two is nothing to me.

Here are the badge and a magical communication device if you want to contact me." (Ouranos)

He handed me a badge with his personal symbol, and it radiated a tiny amount of divinity as proof of identity.

The communication device was a small glass orb.

"Thanks uncle, one last question for you. What's the situation with the monster crystals? I understand the guild buys them all and makes it illegal to sell outside the guild."

"Ah, I set that up so I could keep everyone's focus on the dungeon itself and not ruin the currency. It creates a source of income for the adventurers, and I want them to keep thinking the crystals are valuable for gold.

The dungeon uses mana from the land to form monsters without souls like a machine, and they leave materials and a mana crystal as rewards.

The people of this world only have a rudimentary understanding of the crystals and are not very advanced like that 'Fairy tail' world with their lacrima's.

I kill many birds with one stone and just dump all the crystals back into the dungeon. It helps so that the dungeon doesn't drain the land of its mana.

Mana is not infinite, that Harry Potter world you came from has used up most of its mana. They have scraps leftover.

That Merlin fellow did something stupid, which made that world lose a lot of its natural mana." (Ouranos)

"So, it's fine to take some for enchanting purposes?" (Magus)

"It's no problem, just don't farm it. Take only what you need or the high-quality ones, I ask you to sell off the rest to the guild or leave it in the dungeon." (Ouranos)

I nodded.

"Great, that's everything I can think about for now, I'll contact you if I have any more questions." (Magus)

He smiled and nodded.

"Please do Magus, I'm happy to assist as much as I can. And I must compliment you on your home. You truly did a magnificent job with this mountain. This meal was also fantastic, I order food and drinks from a guy who ships between worlds, but he doesn't go to the 'Toriko' world very often."

"Haha, thanks for the praises, but it was my subordinates and my wives who did such an amazing job. They deserve all the credit." (Magus)

"Hahaha, you are a fortunate man Magus, you have these three talented and beautiful wives." (Ouranos)

"Thank you uncle, we all support each other." (Bella)

"Thanks uncle~ we treasure each other." (Yoru)

"Mn, thank you." (Akame)

"Indeed uncle, I can't imagine life without them by my side." (Magus)

I shared a loving look with the girls.

Ouranos smiled at us.

"It's a beautiful thing. An immortal life is depressing without someone to share it with. Gaia was quite mad with me when I got stuck here, haha. I have to make it up to her." (Ouranos)

"Don't worry uncle, you will have the opportunity soon." (Magus)

We talked, drank, relaxed, and enjoyed the rest of the evening.

I even gave him a tour of the mansion.

Eventually, he left, and I found myself getting dragged off by the girls.

'I really do love these girls and this life.'

***Line Break* **

**Two days later: **

The girls and I got on the Direwolves, cast disillusion charms, and raced off for the city of Orario.

'Let's go see what this city has in store for us.'

**Author Notes: **

**I have a head start on the next chapter. It's time for the long-awaited dungeon. **

**I'm also working on another chapter at the same time. It's going to be a collection of short omake's for moments throughout the fanfic that I thought would be fun to write. From Bron's weed moments, the owl's trips, Nyx's adventures, and a whole bunch of side character POV's! **

**Do you guys enjoy the Novel Recommendations? I can stop doing it if no one likes them.**

**Novel Recommendations: **

**Fanfiction:**

**My Trans-Dimensional, Overpowered Protagonist, Harem Comedy is Wrong!** by **Sage of Eyes** – Danmachi X My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU. This is a VERY unique novel with Hikigaya Hachiman as MC. I both loved and hated this fanfic. I'm gonna let you guys and gals experience it yourself and form your own opinion. No harem! There are two or three love interests but no mushy romance here, the MC is NOT ignorant, perverted, or an idiot.

**A Gamer In South Blue** by **LordVishnu** – OC/SI in one piece. Its been used a lot but this one is actually really good. Give it a try.

**Sea of Souls** by **Black' Victor Cachat** – One piece X Bleach. The straw-hat crew, including Jinbei, dies and wakes up together in Hueco Mundo as hollows. It's a really cool fic with comedy and badass-ness.

**History Strongest Disciple Again?** by **azndrgn** – Time travel Kenichi fic. Kenichi, Miu, and the alien best friend get sent back in time from the very end of the series to when they were children a decade ago. It's an excellent fic.

**Mondaijitachi: Irregular** by **ShiragaKizuato** – The same Mondaijitachi storyline with an extra OP OC that is a veteran powerhouse. I don't usually like fanfics that follow canon to closely, but this one does a great job of making the OC the actual MC. Plus, you don't see many good Mondaijitachi fics out there.

**Konoha's Dovahkiin** by **Halo12094** – Naruto X Skyrim. A really great fic that reached over 130K but was eventually dropped. It's worth the time if you want to read something really great. When Naruto gets pushed off the cliff by Jiraiya, Naruto is presumed dead when he actually ends up in Skyrim. He eventually goes back and forth to the elemental nations, but his main life is in Skyrim. **P.S. Danzo gets Rekt.**

**White** by **Melkor's Mercy** – A pure Bleach fic. This fic has an Ichigo who didn't meet Rukia, and he dies at the very beginning only to wake up in Hueco Mundo with fragmented memories. It's a harem fic.


	32. Orario, the Dungeon, and the Clichés

**Author Notes: **

**Sorry guys, I was binging 'The legendary Mechanic,' and I had some stuff to deal with. Anyway, I managed to finish this chap.**

**If you take away the prologue and the info sheet chap, this is my 30****th**** chap! I'm honestly surprised a random idea I had for a novel made it this far, and I'm also surprised it took me this long to get to the part I originally planned for! I started with Danmachi, but then I wanted to fit in Harry Potter world magic and BOOM, this all happened. **

**I'm still working on the Omake chapter, inspiration is really important for me to make funny content. **

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I shit on Danmachi gods a LOT. Please remember that there are thousands of world gods in Danmachi that are usually not mentioned. Only main and side characters are mentioned in Canon. **

**Not all of them have Familia, and the majority don't stand out. I will usually focus on the ones I like, but I will still shit on the world gods in general. The vast majority are lazy, arrogant, and immature. That's about 90% of them while the rest are different. **

**In my fanfiction, don't think the world gods are untouchable. **

**This chap reached 9.6K! Enjoy! **

**Join the discord channel to vote, ASK QUESTIONS, get spoilers, see fan art, Etc. **

**disc**d.(gg) / WYjndVY (I had to take the link apart to make fanfiction not ban it.) **

"Somebody speaking."

'Somebody thinking.'

"_Spells_" and "_Messages_"

"**Alerts.**"

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter, solo leveling, overlord, bleach, akame ga kill, danmachi, pokemon, one-piece, CCG, Toriko, or any other anime/novel/manga that I may use.**

_Previously:_

_The girls and I got on the Direwolves, cast disillusion charms, and raced off for the city of Orario._

'_Let's go see what this city has in store for us.' _

_Present: _

**Orario, the Dungeon, and the Clichés**

**Orario: **

**Magus POV:**

Entering the city was embarrassingly easy. A simple notice-me-not charm did the trick.

Using the notice-me-not charm is the easiest way to do things. We don't have to wear sketchy cloaks or masks. The charm is unique because it doesn't make the user invisible, it affects the perception of anyone who looks at the user.

The charm falls under illusion and mind magic, it subtly influences the mind of others into being disinterested with what they are looking at and not be able to recall anything later on. The brain processes an incredible amount of information and stores it in the subconscious mind.

Many things during an individual's day are stored as 'miscellaneous' information in the brain and would become incredibly difficult to remember. Think of it as a puddle on the road after it rained or just a drop of rain during a storm.

The charm makes others perceive you as just that.

The majority of species utilize only fractions of their brains. Of course, those with special abilities or higher power can ignore the charm, but they usually wouldn't even notice it and therefore ignore whoever the user was.

That's why we were using this charm instead of disillusionment. We have no need to hide, but it's best if we don't stand out for the moment.

Your wondering about that perverted goddess with a fetish for staring at souls, right? Well, no worries!

I added a soul camouflage option to our wedding rings that give our souls an ordinary image. I can actually shape it as I wish and make my soul into the shape of a giant dildo if I wanted, but that might get her excited, so I'll stick with normal for now.

Cliché destroyed.

I looked around at the medieval fantasy type city we entered.

The city was massive.

Wide main roads leading from Babel tower at the center of the city go to the four gates. **(AN: North, East, West, South.) **

The main roads branched out into a massive labyrinth of side streets that made up eight districts, just like a large pizza with eight slices.

The closer you go to Babel tower, the cleaner the streets and buildings were.

The full layout of the city was divided up by **eight districts** and **three rings** that formed the **inner, middle, **and** outer** areas of the city.

Some districts were nicer, while some were worse. It was a massive city with a thousand years of growth.

"So, do you girls want to explore the city first?" (Magus)

The girls and I were walking down the main road from the north gate.

"Let's sightsee on the way to the dungeon." (Bella)

"Yeah~ I want to deal with the dungeon situation first, we can explore later." (Yoru)

"Mn, work first." (Akame)

"Ok~" (Magus)

We enjoyed the sights and sounds while being ignored by everyone passing us.

We looked around as we walked.

Bustling streets full of adventures with different types of armors and weapons.

Civilians were just going about their day.

Merchants and wagons were passing through the streets by horseback.

Of course, it wasn't just humans.

Elves, dwarves, pollums, amazons, cat people, dog people, and the occasional world god were commonly seen moving along.

Orario had an incredible diversity in race.

'So, these are world gods?'

I took a closer look at a passing god with shadowed eyes and understood.

'Their bodies are imitations of mortals formed from extremely pure mana and possessed by their consciousness.

There's a line of mental energy connecting like a thin string from the back of their head up into the sky to their real bodies.

And their bodies here are at the same level as a civilian? Have none of them ever done a fucking push up before?'

These world gods had perfectly healthy bodies with plenty of potentials, and they completely ignored it.

It's like a gamer playing an RPG but staying level 1 - 3 because they are lazy.

I shared my discovery with the girls, and it was only the charm that stopped people from being curious about the two beautiful women on the ground laughing, another one standing up and shaking their head, and the incredibly handsome man repeatedly slamming his head against a wall.

"And they call themselves gods!" (Magus)

"*Pft* Centuries as a noob~ it's so sad it's funny!" (Yoru)

"Hahaha~ It's like looking at a mix between a child, a weeb, and a Thalmor agent. " (Bella) **(AN: A child + lazy weeb + arrogant Thalmor from Skyrim = 90% of Danmachi world gods. NOT all of them, but most.)**

"Disappointing." (Akame)

'For one thousand years, the majority of these world gods barely raised a finger and just commanded lower races like it was perfectly natural.

Why would anyone fear a glass cannon? Just slit their throat like anyone else, and they are gone. What? Would they all just stand around like idiots while a world god charged up their one-time use arcanum?

If these world gods ever bothered to actually train their puppet bodies, there might have been some incredible monsters walking around.

Whatever, it makes life easier for me.'

An hour later, after enjoying the sights and trying some food stalls, we reached the dungeon.

"I think I understand why that Ais girl likes these potato puffs so much, they are small, tasty and fun to eat." (Bella)

Bella was munching on a potato puff with chipmunk cheeks.

"They are not bad." (Yoru)

Yoru snuck over and stole a bite from Bella.

"Oi! Get your own!" (Bella)

"I did~ It's called finders keepers~" (Yoru)

"I'm still holding it!" (Bella)

"That's exactly where I found it~" (Yoru)

Akame walked over and bopped Yoru on her forehead.

"Bad kitty." (Akame)

At Yoru's teary eyes, Akame handed her another potato puff from the bag in her hands.

She bought ten, and no one should ever attempt to take her food.

'Potato puff…'

Looking at the snack gave me an idea.

"How about Karaage for lunch?" (Magus)

"""༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ""" (The girls)

I got three pairs of shining eyes in response.

"I'll take that as a yes…...stop looking at me like that…. I already said yes!" (Magus)

""Sucker…"" (Bella + Yoru)

I pretended to ignore those two who were giving me a 'Might Guy' thumbs up in favor of Akame, who was still zoned out with drool forming on the corner of her mouth.

I picked her up, cuddled her, and walked off.

"Oi! Wait up!" (Yoru)

"We were just joking!" (Bella)

We fooled around and walked straight into the dungeon.

The guildhall? Other people? Why would we care about that stuff? It's dungeon time.

Babel tower was placed on top of the dungeon.

The massive first floor was for the guild and the multiple staircases going down below the ground.

The second and third floor was for the guild's management while the rest of the floors up to floor twenty were for shops set up by the big Familia's like Hephaestus.

There were shops for weapons, armor, potions, magic items, books, and all kinds of stores.

From floor twenty up to the top at floor fifty were private rooms and private floors owned by only gods.

There was also a communal bath for gods and goddesses that was free to use.

The pervert who gets off on looking at people's souls through a crystal ball and has scanned over us without finding anything owns the top floor.

You know about those perverted old men and occasionally women who use binoculars and telescopes to spy on their neighbors? That's what this pervert does.

I'm not sure why the Canon decided to skip over most of the tower, but all fifty floors are used.

The Canon only introduced important or side character gods; however, there are literally thousands of the arrogant brats running around this world with most of them accumulated in this city.

Anyway, the four of us enjoyed the sights and descended a random staircase to head for the dungeon.

You ever wonder how so many people enter the dungeon but still manage to travel alone? Well, each entrance to the dungeon branches off into multiple paths right in the middle of the staircase.

**(AN: I changed things.)**

The first few floors are simple but incredibly spread out, while the deeper you go, the more the floors accumulate into incredibly large rooms.

Uncle Ouranos told us that these people thought the dungeon 'grew' and 'expanded' underground to this size, but it's actually just space expansion.

Similar to the space expansion charms from the Harry Potter, but it was primordial gods who cast it on a massive scale to create something similar to stacked pocket dimensions.

That's why each floor or every few floors can have its own ecosystem.

"Magus! Are you done monologuing yet?" (Bella)

"You just keep walking with this blank serious look like a zombie when you do that." (Yoru)

"Mn, I have been guiding you, so you don't trip." (Akame)

My mind refocused, and I patted Akame's head in thanks.

"Haha~ Sorry about that girls, you know how my mind is." (Magus)

I rubbed the back of my head in slight embarrassment.

We walked down a few branches of staircases and came to an isolated section of the first floor.

All four us felt the dimensional wall we passed through into a separate space.

"So, you girls remember the plan?" (Magus)

"Yup~ Just rush through and meet up at the end of the fifth floor~" (Yoru)

"Good, and which monsters live here?" (Magus)

"I believe it was goblins, kobolds, giant lizards, and the rare jack bird." (Bella)

"Perfect, and the optional mission I set was?" (Magus)

"Eliminate the bird if you see it and take its egg. *Drool*" (Akame)

"You girls got it, that egg sounds like a great ingredient for lunch. I'll go first, wait a bit and the next one should go. And remember not to use anything besides our own abilities and the basic weapons." (Magus)

We were all wearing light clothing without armor and had simple unenchanted steel versions of our usual weapons.

I was just wearing boots, combat pants, and a tank top with two steel knives that I took out from my inventory.

The dungeon walls seemingly pulsed with mana and flashed brightly after we spoke.

'Did I just feel excitement from the dungeon? Well, it is alive and conscious.'

The girls nodded, and I took off running.

**(AN: I couldn't find a song that I liked so you can play this fun song if you want while you read. / watch?v=tVfJi4giw84. I wasted a full day trying to find the 'right' song before I flipped the table and said fuck it.)**

The path was simple and straightforward without any traps.

{Slash}

A goblin had its throat slit without even seeing my shadow.

{Schick}

Another had a shadow spike spear its body.

I rushed through the floor, running through groups of two or three goblins and mowing them down with ease.

The second floor was the same as the first but with simple traps.

I jumped over tripwires and kicked off the walls to avoid pitfalls.

The third had kobolds mixed with goblins.

Kobolds were more agile than goblins and had a slightly stronger attack, but their defense wasn't any better.

They all died to my shadow spikes or my blades.

By the fourth floor, the dungeon picked up on my strength and began spawning small mobs of goblins, kobolds, and giant lizards.

I tore into them like a storm and never stopped rushing forward.

The girls and I spent years of effort, ingraining all our skills into our bodies.

We don't rely on weapons or items; we use them to enhance our already strong abilities.

I saw the staircase for the fifth floor, with a group of twenty monsters guarding it and staring in my direction.

I smiled and jumped, solidified mana beneath my feet, and double jumped over the crowd while summoning a cluster of spikes underneath the group.

I landed on the staircase to the sound of them all exploding into ash.

My feet never stopped, and the fifth floor wasn't very different from the first four. Simple traps, groups of the three monsters, and small areas where the dungeon blocks off the path until you defeat every monster in the area.

I got stuck in them twice with the dungeon mass spawning the three monsters.

It was a slaughter.

When the sixth-floor staircase was in sight, the dungeon floor vibrated, and something new broke through the wall.

{ROAR!}

It looked like a goblin, but it was three times a normal one's size. It held a landform weapon (Dungeon made weapon). It was covered in lizard scales, and it moved with the same speed and dexterity of a kobold.

I summoned a shadow spike, but it wasn't able to penetrate its skin.

'I guess this is the final boss for real challengers?'

Deciding to finish it, I used my signature move.

I shadow traveled behind it, stabbed the back of its head with one knife while the other slit its throat, and my shadows destroyed its brain.

It disappeared into ash without getting to put up a fight.

"Well, that was fun." (Magus)

{Shake}

I felt the dungeon positively vibrate with joy, and a doorway appeared next to the staircase.

'Someone's excited~.'

I stepped inside and entered a new space.

***Line Break* **

**Yoru POV: **

Sixty seconds after Magus took off, it was my turn.

I looked at Bella and Akame and teased them a bit.

"Don't take to long~" (Yoru)

Without waiting for their response, I flash stepped away and took a path different from Magus.

'This place is like an amusement park for us!'

I used my gauntlets, covered them with lightning, and rushed through any enemy in my path like an arrow.

Goblins, kobolds, and giant lizards alike were pierced through while I discharged some electricity to destroy any monster in the vicinity.

'This is fun~.'

I couldn't help the smile forming on my face and bulldozed my way through every floor.

The traps were too obvious, the monsters too weak, the paths shrunk under my speed, and I reached the end of the fifth floor soon enough.

{ROAR!}

'Oh~ Is this the mini-boss?'

I gathered lightning in my fist, punched the monster, and watched it explode into pieces in satisfaction.

The dungeon floor vibrated, and a door appeared next to the staircase.

I walked in while whistling.

'A few more times, and that could be a nice warmup~.'

***Line Break***

**3****rd**** Person POV: **

A group of three level 1 adventurers were hunting on the third floor.

An archer, a swordsman, and a thief with a knife. A typical group for early adventurers.

"Careful Jun!" (Archer Noob)

The archer shot an arrow into the arm of a goblin that was about to hit the swordsman.

"Thanks Phil!" (Swordsman Noob)

The swordsman yelled while fiercely fighting the two goblins and a kobold.

The thief was sneaking behind the monsters and trying to stab their vitals while dodging the counterattacks.

Just then, the walls shook, and three more kobolds appeared.

"Oh no! Guys! Run!" (Thief Noob)

The archer panicked, and the swordsman and thief felt terror while trying to back off.

The kobolds were faster and quickly caught up to them.

When they were about to reach the adventurers and tear their flesh from their bones, a flash of lightning and purple appeared along with an easy-going voice before vanishing.

"Excuse me~" (Yoru)

The three adventurers blinked before looking around and seeing nothing but the drops of the monsters that were about to kill them.

"What just happened?" (Archer Noob)

"*Sigh* thankfully a higher leveled adventurer was passing through." (Swordsman Noob)

"Who do you think it was?" (Thief Noob)

"Who knows, let's just get out of here, I think that was enough for one day." (Archer Noob)

""Yeah."" (Noobs)

As they were walking off, they all had a similar thought.

'Why do I feel like fluffing and praising a cat right now?'

***Line Break***

**Bella POV: **

A minute after Yoru rushed off, I turned to Akame.

"I'll see you in a bit." (Bella)

"Mn." (Akame)

I began running.

I usually don't show it, but I can't help but feel joy when I'm fighting alone.

It's not that I don't love the others, but something is liberating about not having to worry about poisoning anyone.

In terms of physical ability, I'm the weakest of us four, but that doesn't mean I am weak.

I ran by silently, kicking off the ground with short mana bursts and moved erratically along the path.

I danced around any enemy I met like a goddess of death while poisoning each and every one through the air.

I didn't even need to throw a single weapon. They were paralyzed and bled through every orifice just by getting close to me.

Of course, I used poison that would evaporate within a few minutes.

I breezed through the floors in elegance and reached the end of the fifth floor.

{ROAR!}

I collected poison into my hand in a concentrated orb, apparated above the strange mini-boss, and released it directly onto its face before landing behind it.

It screamed in pain for a few seconds before its head was corroded, and it vanished into ash.

'Hmm~ I didn't see the jack bird. Oh well, I'm sure Akame will find it.'

The dungeon floor vibrated, and a door appeared, which I walked into.

***Line Break* **

**Akame POV:**

A minute after Bella left, it was my turn.

"Eliminate." (Akame)

I don't hold back, its foolish to show weakness when any weakness can be taken advantage of.

I ran with my full speed, and the air was heated up and ignited when I passed through.

Every enemy was predicted in advance with divination and cut down with my simple katana.

'Where is it?'

I took the heads of three goblins and rushed into the third-floor staircase.

Suddenly, a future path I wanted to see appeared, and I changed directions abruptly.

'THERE!'

A crack appeared in the ceiling, and a jack bird spawned.

{Slice!}

I didn't even get to make a sound before my blade cut it in half.

'Your meat is mine!'

It vanished into ash, and a golden egg appeared, which I put into the space of my wedding ring.

**(AN: Remember, the wedding rings are magic focuses, space rings, can form telepathic links to each other, can become invisible, and can camouflage the soul as the user wishes.)**

'One down. One is just a snack; a meal needs more.'

**3****rd**** person POV:**

If the dungeon could sweat, the hunters look in Akame's eyes would have given its back cold sweat. It slightly shivered, but it would never admit it.

**Akame POV:**

{ROAR!}

'Enemy.'

I sliced the mini-boss in half while setting it on fire and draining its energy into myself.

The dungeon floor shook, and a door appeared.

'Mn, I got five eggs.'

I entered the door while ignoring the feeling of the dungeon shivering.

No more jack birds were spawned for a few weeks.

***Line Break* **

**After Magus entered the door.**

**Magus POV: **

I looked around at the small stone room with an altar in the center and a pool of water behind it.

The whole room was glowing, and I felt the mana become extremely excited.

'This looks like an RPG save point~.'

I walked up to the altar, and it lit up. A glowing sphere formed, and a screen with text appeared before me.

**[WELCOME BRAVE ADVENTURER!**

**Thank you for challenging the Tartarus dungeon! **

**As the first real challenger, you will be rewarded with advanced knowledge of the environment for every section of the dungeon and double exilia gain for the next ten days! **

**As a true adventurer, you receive the following benefits. **

**-Personalized falna and body strengthening.**

**-Falna update with every floor staircase crossed. **

**-Unlocked teleportation to and from the outside to the fifth floor. Teleportation between deeper floors is unlocked after every main boss is defeated.**

**-Customization for falna design and invisibility mode for falna is unlocked. **

**Please enter the pool of water to commence body scan and body strengthening.]**

'Is this a promotional advertisement or something?'

I could feel the enthusiasm behind every word.

I looked at the glowing ball and felt strange, so I spoke honestly.

"You have been waiting for a long time. I'll take your challenge and fulfill your purpose." (Magus)

The room vibrated.

I took off my clothes and entered the pool.

'It's surprisingly warm, and this isn't water…. this is…liquid mana?'

The mana water suddenly surrounded my body and formed into an egg-like shape.

I felt something connect to my mind, and a gentle voice reached me.

"Please relax your defenses, I need to see your memories to scan you correctly." (?)

The voice was soothing, like a mother speaking to their child. I entered my mindscape and spoke to the ball of light hovering outside my mental defenses.

"Hm? Are you the dungeon? Tartarus?" (Magus)

"Yes child." (Tartarus)

She sounded very pleased.

"Oh~ dad and uncle Ouranos never said you could speak." (Magus)

"Dad? And of course that old man Ouranos doesn't know! He just plays video games all day! I learned to speak after the first century." (Tartarus)

Her anger peaked when speaking of Ouranos.

I figured it was easier to show her, so I created a table and formed a copy of my central laptop with parts of my memories for her to see.

There are some things I keep private to myself and things she doesn't need to see.

"Oh! Your Thanatos's son! No wonder you knew what the rules were to pass. Those old people finally found a way to fix things! I swear I was so close to exploding. I even left that worm on the 60th floor alive in my anger." (Tartarus)

I'm not sure if it's because of Ouranos's wording, but I am imaging Tartarus like Kushina Uzumaki from Naruto.

"Oh! Thank you Magus, that physical image is beautiful. I couldn't ever decide on one." (Tartarus)

The ball of light flashed and formed into the image of Kushina.

She had the same red hair and violet eyes with a very gentle look on her face.

"This is the best day I've had in the last thousand years. I finally got a real challenger and four of them at once." (Tartarus)

I couldn't help but tense up for a second.

"Oh~ Where are the girls?" (Magus)

I asked playfully but with a certain edge.

Tartarus smiled at me.

"Relax Magus, they are going through the same process as you right now in separate rooms. I must congratulate you, all four of you have a tremendous amount of love for each other. It's enough to make even a construct like me slightly jealous~" (Tartarus)

I let the tension leave me at that, I could tell she was telling the truth.

"I see~ Thank you Tartarus. Those girls are my treasures. Please watch over us these next few years." (Magus)

She puffed up her chest with a smile.

"Of course I will! I won't actively try to destroy you like I have been doing to those blessed by those annoying world gods, but I will still challenge you.

My purpose is to make you grow and break the mortal shackles of your body.

The falna is just a numerical way to show your current progress of the mana that is evolving your physical body.

Speaking of which, I can now bring your body up to the level of your ability and experience.

Please remember that despite how powerful your abilities are, your flesh will be based on the amount of training you have done and the enemies you have slain.

Past lives don't count.

Are you ready?" (Tartarus)

I gave her a deadpan look.

'I know that smile…. she's a sadist…. of course she is.'

"Sure~ What do I have to do?" (Magus)

"Just try not to scream~" (Tartarus)

"Wait wha…..MMMNNNNN!" (Magus)

It felt like my nerves were being electrocuted and burned at the same time.

I was already in my mindscape, so I quickly cut off the pain signals my body was sending my brain.

I gave Tartarus a dirty look.

"*Huff* *Huff* Was that really necessary!?" (Magus)

She smiled.

"Yup! I'm surprised you didn't get knocked out, but no one said evolving the body was a painless transformation." (Tartarus)

"I did pain resistance training with the girls, and the world gods version doesn't cause pain as far as I know." (Magus)

'Oh shit, I shouldn't have said that.'

Her eyes darkened, and her hair floated like the real Kushina.

"That's because they don't know what the fuck they are doing! Rawr! I want to punch those little brats!

As Ouranos said, the fake Falna just builds a foundation on an already existing foundation. It's okay for weak civilians who have never trained before, but for real warriors, it destroys their potential!

My version, the original version, brings the body up to the comparable level of your experience!

The very cells and DNA of your body are being torn apart and adapted for mana to evolve them." (Tartarus)

I summoned a bunch of training dummies for her to take her anger out on while I observed my physical body.

She was right, my body was being evolved.

After summoning some sake and watching Tartarus tear into an endless army of training dummies in the shapes of world gods I can remember from the anime and a few things I dislike as well like the TMNP, I finally felt the pain signals stop getting sent.

I reconnected in time to feel a soothing current spread through my body that my cells all devoured with almost animalistic hunger.

I felt my body evolving.

My blood boiled.

My organs strengthened.

My bones hardened.

My muscles enhanced.

My entire body was being pushed beyond the regular human limit I reached after my maturation.

"Hm~ Not bad. Here's your status, you can ask me any questions now before we head back.

Remember, you're not limited by a limit of S per stat. It's only supposed to be a guide. S stops at 999, SS at 1200, and SSS for anything above." (Tartarus)

Tartarus appeared next to me and waved her hand.

A screen appeared in front of me.

**[**

**Name**: Magus E. Mor

**Alias**: NA

**Divinity: **

-Major – Shadows

-Minor – Space, Death, Magic.

**Level**: 3

**Stats:**

-Strength: A800 (2400) = 3200

-Endurance: A800 (2400) = 3200

-Dexterity: E400 (2000) = 2400

-Agility: E400 (2000) = 2400

-Magic: SS1000 (3000) = 4000

**Development Abilities:**

-Blacksmith: B

-Abnormal Resistance: C

-Magic Resistance: C

-Luck: S

**Magic: **

-Harry Potter world magic.

-Altered Skyrim magic – Dragon speech.

-Shadow magic. (+) **(AN: All Magus's shadow abilities. They are listed in the character sheet if you want to read them.)**

**Skills: **

-Animagus

-Mana control

-Sight

**Physical abilities:**

-Master Dual Knife User.

-Mixed martial arts specialist.

-High Leveled Assassin

**]**

I turned to Tartarus with a questioning look.

"So, I'm level 3?" (Magus)

"Yup! You have abilities that can take on world gods at their full strength, but your physical body is not that strong. A lucky shot could kill you.

Your training and experience put you at level 3 and pretty close to level 4." (Tartarus)

'Ok, I can accept that.'

"I see, next, what's with my development abilities?" (Magus)

"I figured you would ask. By looking through your memories, I observed the things you have done and created. You have walked far on the path of a blacksmith in a short amount of time.

Your knowledge, abilities, and open mind, are very different from the close-minded thoughts of this world's blacksmiths, and you have crafted very high leveled equipment.

Magic resistance came from the fact that your skin was already resistant to mana from that maturation you went through. I didn't even have to add anything, that was all you.

Abnormal resistance came from the training you did with your wives and what you gained from your maturation. You already have pain, paralysis, poison, and burn resistance. I just rounded it out with other elemental debuffs and gave you an accurate level.

I felt a strong element of luck on you and gave you that one. It seems you're a very lucky man~." (Tartarus)

"Haha~ I guess I am. So, I have four development abilities at level 3?" (Magus)

"Yup~ You also qualify for a few others like Hunter, Mage, Mixing, and Mystery.

I can't give you hunter because what you hunted wasn't dungeon monsters, but you can still gain it.

I set silly restrictions on what levels you can gain specific abilities for those with fake falna's. It was a way for petty revenge without breaking the rules.

You definitely qualify for mage with your abilities, but you don't focus on it too much, so I prioritized other things. You can choose it later.

Mixing is obvious, but Blacksmithing was more prominent.

And Mystery was because of your high enchanting skills, but once again, I prioritized." (Tartarus)

I pondered on that for a second.

"What do development abilities really do?" (Magus)

She smiled and answered.

"Development abilities, unlike what most think, are just a simple doorway and measurement for an individual.

For example, when someone gets the Mystery ability, they will gain a vague feeling of knowing what to do to enchant something, but they won't know 'how' they are doing it.

The letter that is used next to it just shows how far someone has walked along the path of the ability. It doesn't magically make someone better; they have to actually put the effort in to improve.

You can train yourself in anything you want outside the falna, and once you level up, it can help guide you, but it's not necessary to actually do it." (Tartarus)

'I see, that makes sense.'

"Can you clarify the proper way to gain exilia and how to level up?" (Magus)

"Of course! I'm glad you asked because there are some ridiculous speculations made by the adventurers with fake falna's.

You gain exilia by fighting monsters that match your current level. It works like this.

**[Level 1 – floor 1 – 11.] [Level 2 – floor 12 – 21.] [Level 3 – floor 22 – 31.] [Level 4 – floor 32 – 41.] [Level 5 – floor 42 – 51.] [Level 6 – floor 52 – 61.]** Etc.

As a level 2, a level 1 monster will give you half of the exilia it did when you were level 1. This pattern will continue as you level up. At level 5, a level 1 monster won't give you anything.

To level up, unlike common belief, you don't have to do some crazy nonsensical thing. All you have to do is defeat every monster of your level at least once and reach the stairs of each floor for your level solo at least once. That includes the rare monsters like a jack bird for a level 1.

You can also do something crazy, but it's not necessary.

After that, you can level up whenever you want, but beware that you can't go back, so you should raise your stats to a high enough level before you level up." (Tartarus)

I nodded as she spoke.

"Cool~ Thanks for explaining it so clearly~ The Canon confused the shit out of me. Everything was so vague." (Magus)

She huffed in annoyance.

"That a combination of Ouranos and the anime producers' fault.

When the Birthed world combined with the Original world, fate tried to force me to protect that little boy.

I fought back, and the result was that I had to grant the boy the real falna secretly so he could advance beyond S stats and guide him toward troubled women.

Do you know how pissed I was? A thousand years of watching these people make a mockery of my purpose, and then I have to let a little boy bypass the rules and help him get laid?

Bah! I don't even want to think about it, I'm already getting mad." (Tartarus)

I wisely took a few steps away from her as she got heated up again.

"Right, not to get off track here, what is this skill 'Sight'?" (Magus)

She calmed down after a few breaths while chanting 'inner peace' and refocused.

"That one was a gift to you. I noticed that you had a lot of abilities with your vision, but they were mixed up.

You have night vision to see in the dark, soul vision to see a target soul and the level of their purity or corruption, mana vision to see pure mana, space vision to see fluctuations in space, and a few others.

I gave you that skill to help you organize and use your sights as you please without having to cover your eyes with shadows and other unnecessary actions. Enjoy~" (Tartarus)

I tested it out and found I could switch my visions at will.

"Oh~ Thank you for this! It was getting confusing to have to activate them all in different ways.

I think that covers my main questions. I only have two more~

Are you able to leave the dungeon in a physical form? And what do you plan to do with that world goddess on floor 60?" (Magus)

She looked like she was thinking about it for a second before replying.

"I should be able to, I never really had a reason to since just seeing someone with a fake falna makes me angry, and I can't go too far.

As for that worm, now that you four came along, I don't care about revenge anymore, and let's just say, she is no longer useful to me." (Tartarus)

I shivered a little at the sadistic smile Tartarus was giving me.

'Fucking sadists! Sougo, I blame you.' **(AN: Sougo – King of planet sadist. Gintama) **

"Right, well, you extended a part of the dungeon to the inland sea to the east of the dungeon, right?" (Magus)

"Hm… I think I did. Some little world god had the guts to enter into the dungeon and thought he could run from me into his domain of the ocean, so I released the leviathan on him!

The look of horror on his face was beautiful to see~."

'Do I really want to do this? *Sigh* Connections are important, and she is sweet as long as you don't anger her.

"Well, if you can do the same thing to the north of the city, you are welcome to visit my home. I'm sure my wives wouldn't mind." (Magus)

Her eyes sparkled, and she gave me a kind smile

"Thank you Magus. Being alone is a very painful thing. But…... Bella and Yoru had already invited me before you said anything hehe~."

I rolled my eyes.

"Of course they did. Whatever, yes, your welcome anytime Tartarus. Now, I'm out of questions for now. Let's go back out." (Magus)

"Yeah! Thank you Magus, thank you so much!" (Tartarus)

She gave me a strong hug before I woke up in my body and exited the pool of water.

{Crack} {Crack}

'Ugh, my body is stiff.'

"Hey there sleeping beauty~." (Yoru)

"Mhm, I did good." (Bella)

I looked up and saw the girls waiting for me on a couch.

Yoru and Bella were checking out my nude body, and Bella complimented herself for some reason.

Much to their disappointment, I put my pants back on and sat down next to them.

"How did it go for you three?" (Magus)

"Well, we all met Tartarus, and she is so sweet!" (Bella)

"Yeah~ and we all reached level 3, but holy shit did that process suck." (Yoru)

"Mn, not fun. But I got the jack bird eggs." (Akame)

I pulled Akame into my lap to cuddle and pet her.

"Thank you Akame, we can use them later." (Magus)

She smiled and purred under my hands.

"Mn." (Akame)

"Oh yeah, Magus, we need to design our Familia symbol before the status can be placed on our back." (Bella)

"I think Tartarus mentioned that." (Magus)

"We were waiting for you~ Not that is should be necessary, but it's easier if we all have a similar one." (Yoru)

"I agree, it's easier on the author if we all have the same symbol or one unique to us." (Magus) **(AN: {BOOM} FUCK YOU 4****th**** wall.)**

"Mn." (Akame)

We discussed it for a while.

Ideas came and went from funny things like a pot elf smoking a joint, to adorable things like Akame in her half Animagus transformation, and finally, we settled on one.

"So, we all agree? Our symbol will be our Animagus forms?" (Magus)

"Yup~ It's simple and impactful." (Yoru)

"Yeah, there's no need to complicate things." (Bella)

"Mn, I like it." (Akame)

Once we all decided, the altar lit up, and four balls of light flew at us and connected with our backs.

I felt a slight sting like getting a tattoo, and my status formed on my back and became covered and hidden with a fierce lion's head that covered my whole back.

The girl's versions were similar but much more feminine and unique to them.

Bella's covered her upper back and went over her shoulder to wrap around her right arm with the snake tail with the head showing its teeth.

Yoru's went from her lower back and down her right thigh in her panthers' image.

Akame's went around her back and partway onto her stomach. The fox head was on the center of her back while her tails extended around her sides to her front.

With only a thought, we could make the symbol invisible or visible, and we can turn it into our status on our back.

These were the girl's statuses.

**[**

**Name**: Bella Mor

**Alias**: NA

**Level**: 3

**Stats:**

-Strength: G200 (1600) = 1800

-Endurance: C600 (1800) = 2400

-Dexterity: A800 (2000) = 2800

-Agility: E400 (1800) = 2200

-Magic: S900 (2200) = 3100

**Development Abilities:**

-Mixing: B

-Abnormal Resistance: A

-Magic Resistance: C

-Mage: B

**Magic: **

-Harry Potter world magic.

-Altered Skyrim magic.

-Poison magic. (+) **(AN: All Bella's poison abilities. They are listed in the character sheet if you want to read them.)**

**Skills: **

-Animagus

-Mana control

-Poison Immunity. (Causes Abnormal resistance to rise to match poison immunity. Effect: All abnormal resistances are automatically raised to A.)

**Physical abilities:**

-Master weapon thrower

-Average mixed martial artist

-High Leveled Assassin

**]**

**[**

**Name**: Yoru Mor

**Alias**: NA

**Level**: 3

**Stats:**

-Strength: E400 (1800) = 2200

-Endurance: C600 (1800) = 2400

-Dexterity: S900 (2200) = 3100

-Agility: S900 (2200) = 3100

-Magic: A800 (1800) = 2600

**Development Abilities:**

-Warding: B **(AN: I made it)**

-Abnormal Resistance: A

-Magic Resistance: C

-Fist strike: B

**Magic: **

-Harry Potter world magic.

-Altered Skyrim magic.

-Altered Bleach magic.

-Lightning magic. (+) **(AN: All of Yoru's lightning abilities. They are listed in the character sheet if you want to read them.)**

**Skills: **

-Animagus

-Mana control – Flash step

-Paralysis Immunity. (Causes Abnormal resistance to rise to match paralysis immunity. Effect: All abnormal resistances are automatically raised to A.)

**Physical abilities:**

-Master martial artist

-Master Assassin

**]**

**[**

**Name**: Akame Mor

**Alias**: NA

**Level**: 3

**Stats:**

-Strength: C600 (1800) = 2400

-Endurance: A800 (2000) = 2800

-Dexterity: A800 (2000) = 2800

-Agility: A800 (2200) = 3000

-Magic: A800 (1800) = 2600

**Development Abilities:**

-Talisman Creation: B **(AN: I made it)**

-Abnormal Resistance: A

-Magic Resistance: C

-Swordsman: B

**Magic: **

-Harry Potter world magic.

-Altered Skyrim magic.

-Cursed fire magic. (+) **(AN: All Akame's cursed fire abilities. They are listed in the character sheet if you want to read them.)**

**Skills: **

-Animagus

-Mana control

-Burn Immunity. (Causes Abnormal resistance to rise to match burn immunity. Effect: All abnormal resistances are automatically raised to A.)

**Physical abilities:**

-Master Swordsman/Swordswoman

-Master Assassin

**]**

I admired the view of the girls with their new tattoos.

"Damn girls, those tattoos match you three incredibly well. It gives you all a wild and dangerous look." (Magus)

"Yours is quite attractive as well love." (Bella)

"Mnnn~ I think we need to inspect these a bit more~" (Yoru)

Yoru's pupils became slit like a cat, and she climbed on my back.

"We are still in the dungeon love." (Magus)

I scratched her head and tried to calm her down even though I was incredibly aroused at the moment.

The lust in her eyes was contagious, and I slowly fell for it until a loud voice resounded inside our minds.

"Oi! Don't get it on inside my body! I'll drop a juggernaut on you!" (Tartarus)

It seems she could talk to us now that she gave us her falna.

"Tsk, way to kill the mood." (Yoru)

"Damn, I fell into your tempo again." (Magus)

Yoru licked my neck and stuck herself to me.

"You can't say you don't like it~" (Yoru)

"I would never say that~" (Magus)

"Oh~ Prove it~" (Yoru)

We leaned in to kiss, but before our sexual mood could recover, we both got hit on the back of the head by a foxtail.

We turned to Akame and Bella, who were staring at us with deadpan eyes.

"Honestly you two…." (Bella)

"Bad kitties" (Akame)

*Pft* (Magus + Yoru)

"Let's continue in a few hours love~" (Magus)

"Yeah~" (Yoru)

"Oi! Don't forget us! You think I wasn't turned on just as much as you two!" (Bella)

We teased each other for a bit before we turned to Akame, who was silent.

"Akame?" (Magus)

She refocused on me before she took on a resolute look.

"Meat first, your meat later." (Akame)

She nodded her head in satisfaction and walked out of the room.

"…" (Magus + Bella + Yoru + Tartarus)

"Just…. leave for today." (Tartarus)

I nodded.

"Right." (Magus)

I marked the room so I could teleport in whenever we wanted to come directly here from home and skip the city.

***Line Break* **

**Floor 60:**

Sitting on her thrown was Enyo, the city-destroying goddess.

**(AN: I'm making Enyo an evil villain female goddess. Screw canon and that weird Dionysus shit.)**

She was speaking with her two trusted subordinates and announcing her evil schemes.

"Ein, Revis, we are entirely hidden from the eyes of the world! The dungeon's corruption is progressing, and we will eventually take full control of this beautiful monster making contraption.

How are our master plans going?" (Enyo)

"Master, the corrupted spirit has transformed the frozen 60th floor into a lush jungle and is spawning the acidic insects and Viola plant seeds.

We can begin planting the seeds in monster pantries to quickly grow a tamed monster army who are a match for level 4 and 5 adventures." (Ein)

"Mwuhahaha! Wonderful! I can already taste the destruction and despair of the surface. Revis, what's your progress?" (Enyo)

"Master, I'm having success with silently assassinating high leveled adventures from the righteous Familia and capturing the Xenos to be brainwashed, mind-controlled, and birth monsters for us." (Revis)

"Perfect! Perfect! Capture those lower life forms. They will make great cannon fodder. They can be good chess pieces in our plans! I need to capture that half spirit girl Ais. She would be perfect for brainwashing. Revis! Ein! Target Ais Wallenstein and start eliminating the high leveled Loki adventurers!" (Enyo)

""Right away master."" (Ein + Revis)

"Mwuhahaha! Eh?" (Enyo)

{Crack!} {Crack!}

Just as the evil mastermind goddess of this world was enjoying her evilness and laughing at the idea of destroying the 'lower races,' the ceiling of her thrown room cracked open, and seven pitch black level 7 juggernauts dropped down.

**(AN: SURPRISE MUTHAFUCKA!) **

They were a mix of humanoids and dragons.

{RRROOOOAARR! X 7}

"What is this…." (Revis)

"How can this be…." (Ein)

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! THIS PART OF THE DUNGEON IS MINE TO CONTROL!" (Enyo)

Those were the last words if you ignore incoherent yelling of the great antagonist Enyo before she was sat on by a giant level 7 juggernaut.

Observing the situation, Tartarus couldn't help but comment.

"That bitch was crazy. Good thing I could experiment on idiotic world gods in the past and learned I could devour their divinity and turn it into energy. This bitch's existence was a mistake." (Tartarus)

Tartarus turned her eyes on the shivering Ein, Revis, lower leveled grunts from evil Familia's, and the corrupted spirit making monsters on the 60th floor.

"Finish them." (Tartarus)

With a final order, she left the area to the sound of her juggernauts roaring and destroying the remnants of Enyo's power base.

The evil organization was no more, and no one would ever know.

A week later, the 60th floor returned to its natural ecosystem of glaciers and ice.

***Line Break* **

**Orario north main street: **

**Magus POV:**

After leaving the dungeon, the girls and I explored the streets looking for a restaurant to eat at.

While we were walking, I released some shadows to go and find suitable spots for us to teleport in from our home.

We stopped outside a nice-looking pub.

I looked up at the sign and confirmed it.

'Yup, this is it.'

The sign read as: '_The cat's paw_.'

What about the hostess of fertility?

Fuck you cliché, this city is fucking massive! Why the fuck does every MC just so happen to walk into a single restaurant in the entire fucking city! **(AN: No, really, I haven't found a single Danmachi fic where the MC ate at a different restaurant at the start.)**

I asked the owner if I could use the kitchen and got permission after I paid in gold and gave her a few compliments that made her blush. Pure gold is a universal currency, and I'm rich enough to swim in gold, plus charm is a real state in life.

'I should still exchange some gold for this world's currency.'

When I was in the kitchen and alone, I called Tom to handle the money exchange. He looks like a well-aged elf in this world.

I made Karaage with orange sauce and jack bird egg on a bowl of white rice sprinkled with seaweed and sea salt.

It was a work of art, and I had to leave a few smaller bowls for the kitchen staff that was starring at me with shining eyes.

'It's fine when the women were doing it but come on man! I don't want a muscled bald old man giving me starry eyes! Your working too hard charm stat!'

Without any interruptions, the girls and I enjoyed our meal.

I cast a silencing charm around us for privacy.

"So, did you girls have fun?" (Magus)

"Yeah~ Tartarus was really nice~" (Yoru)

"It was fun to let loose even if the enemies were ridiculously weak. And I felt bad for Tartarus, so I invited her to our home. Sorry for not asking you guys about it, but she looked so sad!" (Bella)

"You did the right thing, she deserves friends." (Akame)

"It's fine love, I did the same thing, but I heard one other gave the same offer." (Magus)

I comforted Bella and turned my eyes on a certain cat who wasn't meeting my eyes.

She eventually gave in.

"Fine, fine! I wanted to prank you guys, and I also felt bad. Living a long time isn't all that its made out to be without others to share it with." (Yoru)

Her words held the experience of her own few centuries of life, and while it wasn't my experience, I still felt it through her memories.

I showed her some affection and soon had a full and sleepy cat on my back.

'She really loves that spot.'

"Let's head back for now. The teleport points have already been found by my shadows, and I'll have them keep searching for locations for the auction house." (Magus)

We got up and headed outside while talking.

"We need to map out the city for that." (Bella)

"Mn, the network needs the full picture to be set." (Akame)

"Don't worry, aside from the stage 2's, I have all my shadows working on it. It will be done by tonight." (Magus)

"Mn, good job." (Akame)

I love being affectionate with the girls, but there's something special about Akame initiating it. I enjoyed her petting for a minute before Bella brought me back to focus.

"This plan of yours is truly brilliant for messing with people. It's going to be really fun~" (Bella)

"Hell yeah it is~ This city isn't ready for the randomly appearing and disappearing magical auction house full of fantasy wonders. They will all lose their minds trying to figure it out. It will be great to watch~" (Magus)

The three of us shared evil chuckles that would have someone calling for help if I didn't use another notice-me-not charm.

Just then, a cliché I didn't manage to predict caught up to me.

Walking in the other direction from us on the street was the main Loki Familia group.

The captain, Finn the pollum, a level 6.

The dwarf, Gareth, a level 6.

The high elf, Riveria, a level 6.

The two to three years younger and weaker group of Tione and Tiona the amazon's, the werewolf Bete Loga, the elf Lefiya, and the half spirit Ais Wallenstein. They were all between levels 3 – 4.

And in the center of them all, the goddess Loki in all her short self's glory. She was getting an elbow to the face after trying to sexually assault Ais.

"Watch out!" (Random merchant)

'Oh, look at that~ A horse thief is getting kicked by the amazon girl directly in my direction~ I wonder what the odds of that are~ Now I have to show I'm special and get noticed by a bunch of MC's~.'

I sighed and decided to do what I have to do.

I put a hand on Bella's and Akame's shoulder and pulled them lightly to the side of the road and let the horse thief fly by us.

'There, zero involvement.'

I looked back at the Loki Familia, and none of them were paying me any attention, the charm was working wonders.

However, I still felt a pair of eyes on me. I turned and matched eyes with Loki, whose eyes widened when she looked at us.

'Oh~ Magic is one of her domains after all.'

I smiled at her before turning into an alley with the girls and shadow traveling us home.

We managed to avoid the goddess who ran around the corner and tried to follow us.

'Fucking clichés. Stop trying so hard fate.'

***Line Break* **

**Loki POV: **

Tione kicked the horse thief too hard and sent him flying into a food stand.

'Damn it, now we have to pay for that.'

I got a weird feeling and turned my head to the side and saw an extremely hot guy and three beautiful women that got me excited, but then I felt disinterested and was about to turn away.

'Wait, what!?'

I looked at them harder.

'That's magic! How are they messing with my senses?! Magic is my domain! No one can hide from me!'

The hunk seemed to notice me looking as he met my eyes.

'Damn, those are mesmerizing eyes.'

He gave me a smile before turning into an alleyway with the girls.

'Wait!'

I ran after them and ignored Finn's call to come back only to turn the corner and not see them anywhere.

'Where did they go?'

"Goddess! What's wrong? You just took off running. Did you see something?" (Finn)

Finn appeared next to me while I was strangely confused and extremely curious.

"Finn, help me look for someone." (Loki)

"Who?" (Finn)

"He's….huh?" (Loki)

'Why can't I remember….is this part of his magic? Magic is my domain! I won't be affected that easily!'

I flared some of my divine energy, and my mind cleared up.

'Wow! That was some strong magic.'

I described his image to Finn.

"Just remember that only you, Riveria, and Gareth should look for him. I don't think anyone else would be able to notice him." (Loki)

"If you say so." (Finn)

Riveria and Gareth came over, and Finn explained the situation to them.

"I'm interested in his magic." (Riveria)

"The guy didn't exactly do anything, why are we searching for him?" (Gareth)

I gave them a smile with shining eyes.

"My instincts tell me something interesting will happen if I find him!" (Loki)

I got deadpan looks in return.

"Or you're mad that someone one-upped you with magic." (Riveria)

'Damn it!'

"Oh, shush you!" (Loki)

'No one gets one over me with magic! And the guy was a real hunk too *Drool*.'

"*Sigh* Someone pick her up and follow, I'm hungry and its time for lunch." (Finn)

*Line Break*

Mansion main bedroom:

Morning of the next day:

Magus POV:

I looked over at the results of the storm that happened last night.

The birds were chirping, and the sunlight washed into the room to show broken furniture like a war elephant came through. I had sore hips, and my wives were piled on top of me.

'Thank god the walls are unbreakable.'

One on each arm and Akame on top.

Off to the side were Mu and all five fox women cuddling.

'I'm not sure if I remember everything, but we celebrated getting our falna, got drunk, and then picked up where we left off in the dungeon earlier and let loose on each other.

The falna massively increased our physical stats, and the fox women who jumped in at some point were quickly exhausted.

I think Bella poisoned my owl at one point, but I'm sure Athena is fine.'

Just then, I got a lot of memories from the shadows I left in the city and quickly organized them.

'Ow! My head. I need a hangover potion, but I'm afraid to wake up these lionesses.

Deciding to play smart, I summoned a potion onto the bed and used my tail to stab it and bring it to my mouth.

'Having a tail is awesome.'

With a fresh mind, I went through the info and smiled.

'It's the auction house time!'

**Chapter End.**

**Author Notes: **

**I asked you guys if you wanted me to keep going with my recommendations, and I got a lot of positive responses! So, I will keep the recommendations going!**

**Please remember that I started doing it at chapter 19. Go back if you missed them. **

**Enjoy. **

**Novel Recommendations:**

**Novelplanet:**

**Dimensional Sovereign **by **Oren** and translated by **gravity tales**. A really great and exciting Korean novel. The ending was a bit trippy, but I really enjoyed this novel.

**Dungeon Hunter** translated by **RainbowTurtle**. Another great Korean novel. Romance is nonexistent here.

**The Man Picked Up By The Gods** by **Roy**. This is one crazy long slice of life Japanese novel. The MC is mostly a child for the whole fic, but it's really touching to read. There's a manga for it too. I really enjoyed it, and the MC is OP even as a child. I prefer the original version over the rewrite.

**Fanfiction: **

**Here are some fairy tail fics.**

**Redemption of the Dragon King **by** Medrick1317 – **I Fucking loved this fic! This is a VERY unique fic that you will either love or hate within a few chapters. Acnologia is who…? Wait till you find out the MC's history and who his wives are. I can't wait for more of this.

**The Rise of a Dragon** by **Plasnix112** – A smart Natsu raised by the Azure flame dragon.

**Story of Black dragon's child** by **KiyoshiWakeshima** – Natsu raised by Acnologia.

**A Slayer's Pride **by **Kjblau** – A Natsu who went with Gildarts on a decade quest. Stronger and more mature Natsu. Natsu X Erza.

**Natsu Dragneel the Dual Dragon Slayer** by **JTZ29** – After Natsu loses Igneel, he is found and raised by the lightning dragon king. I personally didn't enjoy this fic, but it's the highest-rated pure fairy tail fic on fanfiction, so you might enjoy it.


	33. Danmachi world INFO chap

**Danmachi world Information**

**Author notes: Hey guys and gals, so listen, the Danmachi world is extremely vague in their economy situation. **

**50 valis for a potato puff street food, 1,000 valis for a floor 1 goblin crystal, 6,000 valis for cheap armor, 50,000 valis for a minotaur crystal, 800,000 Valis for a simple house, and then it just jumps into level 6 equipment being in the MILLIONS – BILLIONS of valis. **

**Wtf is this shit? **

**So, I have to improvise, and I will be making a new system for the Danmachi economy. I will do my best to keep it simple and not confuse everyone. Please give me feedback and let me know if my idea's make sense to you all.**

**Thank you for trying! **

**WARNING: Mild spoilers for the future chapters.**

**WARNING: I'm making this up as I go, and I will update this chapter when necessary. I will tell you all when I update it.**

**-**

**WARNING: I wont spam you guys with numbers in the chapters, but this is a chart to understand things.**

**I hope I don't confuse you all. **

**Danmachi basic information:**

Currency: Valis

One night at an inn cost 500 Valis. One meal cost 100 Valis, A potato puff street food still cost 30-50 Valis.

**Bank: **

I'm pretty sure Valis is not a paper currency so I am making a bank that the Guild owns.

The vast majority of adventurers will store their money in the Guild bank for safety and they will all be given a 'Debit card' that they can use for purchases.

The card tracks their current balance and are enchanted to only work for their owner after they drop a drop of blood on it.

**Monster crystal to Valis: **

Level 1 monsters - floors 1 – 11, 100 - 1100 valis per monster - each floor is +100 valis.

Level 2 monsters - floors 12 – 21, 1600 – 6100 valis per monster - each floor is +500 valis.

Level 3 monsters - floors 22 – 31, 7100 – 16,100 Valis per monster - each floor is +1000 valis.

Level 4 monsters – floors 32 – 41, 18,100 – 36,100 Valis per monster – each floor is +2000 valis.

Level 5 monsters – floors 42 – 51, 39,100 – 66,100 Valis per monster – each floor is +3000 valis.

Level 6 monsters – floors 52 – 61, 70,100 – 106,100 Valis per monster – each floor is +4000 valis.

Rare monsters are worth more than their general level such as the Level 1 Jack bird.

**Equipment:**

**I am dividing equipment and potions into grades like an RPG. **

Colors for grading.

White (Trash) - Yellow (decent) - Green (Good) - Blue (Amazing) - Red (Epic) – Purple (Legendary) – Rainbow (God) – Black (Special - growth)

Adventurers need to use weapons for their level, or they will impede their stat growth. Using a weapon too powerful will not let them grow and using a weapon too weak will break in their hands.

Level 1 – white or black.

Level 2 – Yellow.

Level 3 – Green.

Level 4 – Green - Blue.

Level 5 – Blue – Red.

Level 6 – Red

Level 7 – Red – Purple.

Level 8 – 10 – Doesn't not matter at the moment.

Potions follow the same grading, but they can be used by anyone. However, they are usually one time use items and costly.

Crozzo magic swords depend on the level of the smith in quality but the Crozzo blood enchants the weapon for a one-time magic attack that will break the weapon after use.

**Auction house listing:**

**This is just to give you an idea. Be flexible and throw your own imagination into it. This is only important when I refer to it in a chapter. **

**I won't show it, but each membership grading will show members limited amounts. **

**Bronze – Basic items. Silver – more access. Gold – Full access aside from information. Diamond – Full access. **

**List:**

**Drinks: **

**Sub** – Alcohol, Fruit juice, etc.

**Specialization** \- Mana enhanced, non-mana enhanced, aged,

**Weapons:**

**Sub** – Swords, spears, shields, bows, arrows, etc.

**Specialization** – Enchanted, unenchanted, Unique metals, etc.

**Armor:**

**Sub** – Specific area

**Specialization **– Enchanted, unenchanted, Unique metals, etc.

**Potions:**

**Sub** – Recovery, boost, special

**Magical tools:**

**Sub** – home goods, battle support, miscellaneous

**Healthcare:**

**Sub** – Creams, hair products, oils, etc.

**Specialization** – Mana-infused, regular, etc.

**Food: **

**Sub** – Meat, fish, Fruit, etc.

**Specialization **– magical beast meat, aged meat, Exotic fish, Exotic Fruit, Mana infused fruit, etc.

**Clothing:**

**Sub** – Suits, tops, bottoms, lingire, underwear, sporting cloths, etc.

**Specialization** – Enchanted clothes, unenchanted cloths, resizing clothes, etc.

**Eggs: **

**Sub** – Land beasts, flying beasts, sea beasts. **(AN: All in egg form taken from Harry Potter world. All beasts are basically pets, A level 2 adventurer could kill a Hungarian horntail dragon with some effort. Any magical beast from harry potter world is fair game within reason.)**

**Special: **

**Sub** – Magic Tomes, Mana focus (Wands, staffs, rings, ect.), magic toys, magic candy

**Information: **

**Sub** – Request, Search, Buy.

**Magus's Inventory: **

Mana infused spider silk.

Mana infused fruit trees.

Mana infused fruit wines.

Rainbow Fruit tree.

Rainbow Fruit wine.

Emerald Dragon.

Magical Venus fly trap plants on defensive perimeter.

All different types of trees for wood materials.

Magical Onions.

Large supply of Skyrim fish and meat.

Skyrim smithing material, potion ingredients, soul gems.

Loads of different potions.

Dragon meat.

Magical beast eggs.

Magical beast body parts.

Enchanted byproduct weapons made by Magus.

A butt load of magic focuses – wands made by Magus in the beginning + Other stuff.

Spa products - Skin creams, oils, etc.

**(AN: I added a lot of stuff that I don't fully remember, if I missed something, or if you think of something cool and reasonable, let me know please.) **


	34. The Auction House, Life, and Meetings

**Author Notes: **

**HOLY SHIT! This chapter had so many obstacles! From me being easily distracted and lazy, to all the extra world-building I had to do because the original author was lazy, to the dialogues, to me changing my mind, this chapter was one long ride for me.**

**Anyway, as you can tell, I posted an info chap first to show you guys some new changes I made, so things make at least some sense.**

**Just so everyone knows. On Fanfiction, if you want to be emailed when the fanfic is updated, you have to favorite and follow the fic. **

**Favoriting and Following the author is not the same thing.**

**You can also manually find all your favorited fics by going to your profile, clicking on 'favorites,' and then clicking on 'favorite stories.' **

**Enjoy the chap guys and gals! Ended at my record high of 15.5K! **

**Join the discord channel to vote, ASK QUESTIONS, get spoilers, see fan art, Etc. **

**disc**d.(gg) / WYjndVY (I had to take the link apart to make fanfiction not ban it.) **

"Somebody speaking."

'Somebody thinking.'

"_Spells_" and "_Messages_"

"**Alerts.**"

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter, solo leveling, overlord, bleach, akame ga kill, danmachi, pokemon, one-piece, CCG, Toriko, or any other anime/novel/manga that I may use.**

_Previously:_

_With a fresh mind, I went through the info and smiled. _

_'It's the auction house time!'_

_Present: _

**The Auction House, Life, and Meetings. **

**(AN: I searched through the fandom sites, and Danmachi does NOT have a calendar that I can use. So, I will just be stating the current season and how far away from canon it is.)**

**One week later: Summer, 2 ½ years before canon:**

**Mansion: Magus's workshop: **

**Magus POV:**

Sitting in my workshop, I was admiring the result of all my hard work.

Floating in the air above my hand were three glass orbs with mini buildings inside of them like a ship in a bottle.

The last week was spent with the girls and I adjusting to our newfound strength.

We played it off casually after getting our falna, but we were actually having a bit of trouble adapting.

Thankfully we had enhanced reflexes and could adapt with a few days of effort.

Funnily enough, having sex went a long way to helping us adapt.

Our physical bodies are truly incomparable to how they were before.

Leveling up is to break the limits of the mortal body and evolve beyond.

We are faster, stronger, denser, and our mana, health, and stamina have been boosted to crazy levels.

With a rise in basic stats, our other abilities such as regeneration and reflexes were enhanced.

However, the evolution was focused on the physical body itself.

The mental and soul aspect was completely untouched by the evolution.

What this means is that while someone levels up, that does not make them smarter or increase the strength of their soul and will.

Sure, the brain is enhanced physically, but unless someone actually tries to study and learn, their intelligence will remain the same.

Most individuals, and especially adventurers, would rather indulge in momentary pleasure then increase their knowledge.

And the culture of this world does not place much importance on education outside of essential skills and useless pompy etiquette in the case of nobles.

Anyway, with our enhanced reflexes and constant effort, we all managed to adjust to our new strength and are planning to head back into the dungeon to test out how much we improved.

Before that though, we planned to finish up with the auction house project.

'I'm glad I managed to finish this, let's go outside and do a final check.'

My workshop takes up a spot between the main bedroom tower and the potions tower.

There's a forge, an enchanting area, a space expanded section with materials, and a fully stocked workshop for me to let loose and play around.

The outer wall facing the courtyard was removed, and it allows my workshop to be half indoor and half outdoor.

I had Virgo move some of the trees in the surrounding area to create an area where I could do small tests on my creations. The more serious things are tested in the empty biodome.

I walked outside and instantly got tackled by a fast-moving dark-skinned blur.

"You called~" (Yoru)

I called Yoru over to help me do the final check.

I patted her head.

"Thanks for coming over love." (Magus)

She purred under my hands and responded.

"With pleasure~ I see you managed to finish the storage sphere." (Yoru)

She pointed at the orbs floating next to us.

"Yup~ Now we can easily store the buildings when they are not in use. The inventory works too, but it can't shrink a large item before I take it out." (Magus)

Without bothering to remove Yoru from my back, I sent mana into one of the orbs and tossed it into the space in front of us.

It glowed for a second before quickly expanding in size until a medium-sized building appeared before us.

It was square-shaped and had a majestic Greek/Roman stone appearance.

Each of the four corners had a statue and carving of one of our Animagus forms.

The entrance was a giant stone arch with the door itself being replaced with a soft glowing golden light.

On both sides of the entrance were ATM-like machines built into the wall with the word 'REGISTRATION' listed above.

"*Whistle* The final product looks great~." (Yoru)

"I agree, I left this job to Bella and Mu, and they really outdid themselves." (Magus)

We walked up to the ATM, which had a holographic touch screen with four options on it.

The first two were simple.

**\- 'Visitor' – Free **

**\- 'One-time use pass' – 5,000 Valis**

The next two were more detailed.

**\- 'Member pass' – 50,000 Valis.**

_Members begin with the lowest grade pass. The grade can be raised through the active participation of our services. Bronze – Silver – Gold – Diamond. Each grade will provide higher discounts and privileges. _

'**VIP Pass' – Special **

_A VIP pass can be gained by reaching the Diamond member level or through special circumstances. _

_VIP Benefits: VIP room access – Access to private services – Early access to inventory list – May bring along a small party of non-VIPs._

In order to test it out, I paid for two members pass's, typed in our names and two Bronze colored badges came out.

"Hm~ Its looking good so far." (Yoru)

"Yup, it was annoying to set it up, but it was worth it. Each pass records the mana signature of its owner, and it is a key to the security wards. The higher your grade, the more areas and privileges are open to you." (Magus)

"Why did you insist on making a free visitor pass?" (Yoru)

"Well, after all the work we did, it would be nice to let everyone see it. Of course, visitors can't go very far, but it should be fun for them to~." (Magus)

We walked through the entrance and were greeted by a massive space.

I utilized the same space expansion charms I used to create the biodomes and created a vast space that was divided into sections by wards and gave others a feeling of entering a new world.

From the entrance appeared a wide stone path that led to a circular intersection with a large fountain.

The paths themselves had beautiful greenery with different colored flowers and glowing fauna along the sides. The light sounds of birds chirping, the ringing of chimes, and the smells from the flowers spread out and immediately greeted our senses upon entering.

The whole scene created an enchanting and fantastical image.

The environment was able to be changed at my preference, and I set it to two main modes.

Day time mode where the sun, wind chimes, fluffy clouds, gentle wind, and bird sounds would make a calming environment.

-During the day mode, soap bubbles would float around gently in the air with holographic images of items being sold and particular messages to give directions and advice. Think of it like a fortune cookie that we can write in or a big 'Help' sign that can assist people.

-Nighttime mode where insect sounds, glowing fauna and flowers, glowing balls of light from Skyrim, and a bright starry sky would illuminate the area and create a magical environment.

Night mode had multicolored balls of light to replace the bubbles.

The seasons could be adjusted to match a particular weather pattern like autumn with trees being covered in leaves changing colors, winter with a snowy design, and a bunch of other patterns.

The circular intersection had three branching paths.

A central one was leading to a floating island where auctions will be held. The auction stadium will only be used for special events.

Unless you had a high enough grade, the central path would be covered in clouds that block anyone from seeing further. Only the floating island in the distance would be visible.

The path leading to the left and right had identical style grand and elegant buildings at their ends.

The left one was black, and once inside, you would find rows of individual private booths and rooms for VIP's. This building was for people to offer rare items to be auctioned off. Everything was possible to sell and would be handled through a holographic touch screen to stay anonymous.

We did this for two reasons, rare resources and to clean up some of the city's trash.

We can get rare resources that are hard to find and buy drugs and slaves from the trading rings, free the slaves, and then follow the sellers and destroy their operations. It would, of course, be done quietly.

The right building was pure white and had a similar booth and VIP room set up. The difference was that each booth and room would give the recipient a holographic screen for them to browse our catalog and place anonymous bids instead of sell things.

We don't sell in bulk for most items, so each item will be sold individually, and everyone can bid on them to buy it.

Different membership grades gave you access to different things.

There were also options to announce your name and even options to pay for the items won to be sent to a designated location at a designated time for an extra cost.

Akame created talismans that can send an item to a specific set of coordinates, and it even has a timer so you can set it and leave it alone to ship by itself when its time. Add in a one-time use unbreakable charm talisman, and you have the perfect anonymous delivery system.

The white building also had attached area's for members with high enough access to enjoy special amenities such as: Hooka bars, swimming pools, karaoke bars, magic gumball roulette, and a few others.

In the center of the circle was a magnificent fountain with four majestic statues that represented our Animagus forms. The statues would spray water into the fountain in patterns, just like the famous Las Vegas fountains.

Floating in the air above the fountain was an invisible magical music box that would lightly play classical music throughout the area. It could be changed as we wish and it casted different glowing colors on the fountain water at night.

The central pillar of the fountain was a pitch-black obsidian stone that faced the entrance and had bright glowing words written on it.

**[Auction House Rules and Guide:**

**Guide:**

-Follow the right path to see merchandise and bid.

-Follow the left path to the identification building – Accepted items will be available in the listing.

-VIP's can follow the straight path to the floating island.

**Rules: **

-Only those with membership badges will be allowed to pass the fountain.

-Members can only follow the two side paths.

-Grade access is as follows:

**Bronze** – basic access, **Silver** – higher access + 5% discount, **Gold **– Full access + 10% discount + special amenities access, **Diamond** – Full access + Information network access + 15% discount + Special amenities access + eligible for VIP upgrade.

-Only VIP's may follow the central path.

-This space will only be available for use two days a week from 6AM to 4AM. Anyone remaining will be automatically ejected from the space.

-Those who attempt to cause a disturbance will be strictly dealt with – Mortal or God.

-Any attempt to harm, disrupt, or obstruct others will be strictly dealt with – Mortal or God.

-Any attempt of theft or destruction will be strictly dealt with – Mortal or God**.**

**]**

"Aw~ This panther statue really gets my best points~." (Yoru)

While I was checking the wards, Yoru was messing around with her Animagus statue.

"Please focus love~ We are almost done." (Magus)

She nodded and jumped back onto my back.

"Can you simplify this all for me?" (Yoru)

I nodded.

"Sure~

This pocket space has been entirely warded by us with our special ward scheme and will be run by our AI, which reports and is overseen by Virgo back at the mansion.

Security, monitoring, and the services provided will all be run by the AI.

The fun punishments we created will be performed by the AI using the wards.

To become a member, you have to input your max credit limit and swipe your guild bank card to confirm your funds.

The four types of passes will record its owner's mana signature and allow them through the entrance and give access under its limits.

A free pass will allow visitors to reach this fountain and enjoy the scenery, but they won't be able to step past the fountain onto any path.

A member will be able to walk onto the paths to the white and black buildings to buy and sell things, respectively.

Those who have good behavior and contribute to us through buying or selling can upgrade their membership grade.

Higher grades allow them to bid on rarer items and get specific discount percentages.

Bronze gets basic access, Silver gets access to better quality items and 5% off, Gold gets full access, 10% off, and access to the fun amenities, and Diamond allows them the chance for a VIP pass, gives 15% off, and allows them to use our information services to buy or request information.

VIP's can cross through the fog barrier of the central path and reach the floating island where the private auctions with the rare stuff will be held. There will also be a private spa, unique training rooms, and special services like the Hooka lounge, magic games like gumball roulette, etc.

All three Auction house environments are different.

This one has the 'Garden' theme with a 'floating island.'

The second one has the 'Underwater' theme with an 'Underwater palace.' It even has a small beach on the surface for VIP's only.

The third one has the 'Underground' theme with an 'Underground palace.' I assume this one will be used for more of the shady business.

All three VIP sections allow travel between them for fast access.

To make it more interesting, the three auction house entrances will be randomly placed around the city two days a week for 22 hours each. The other days we will not be open~.

Finally, every inch of this pocket space is covered by the wards and protected. There are no blind spots.

That's the result of everyone's hard work on this project." (Magus)

"Oh~ *Clap* *Clap* You explained that really well." (Yoru)

"Haha~ I've been practicing that one. It seems like everything in order, the AI is up, the bidding and selling system is up, the philosopher stone core is fully charged, and the space is stable. Let's head back for now." (Magus)

"Ok~ Have you decided how to introduce this place to the public?" (Yoru)

"Yup, I actually have a meeting set up with Ouranos in a few days to talk about it. If you ask nicely, I might tell you~." (Magus)

"Oh~ I think I know how to convince you~." (Yoru)

We both shared a smile and took off into the trees after I shrunk the auction house back down and stored it.

'Yoru really loves outdoor sex.'

***Line Break* **

**Magus's Study: **

I was going over the auction inventory list with Bella and organizing it into specific grades.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Come in." (Magus)

The door opened, and Mu walked inside.

"Excuse me my lord, you called for me?" (Mu)

"Ah, Mu, Bella and I wanted to talk to you for a minute." (Magus)

"Mhm, sit down Mu, how are your subordinates doing?" (Bella)

Mu sat down in the chair across my desk and smiled.

"They are doing great. They are using the library to broaden their magic repertoire, training their skills with Yoru and Akame, and making a few batches of spa products like skin creams and oils. It's a tad slow but very peaceful fufu~." (Mu)

"Wonderful~ Tell them not to push themselves too hard. We already have enough stock for a while." (Magus)

"Thank you my lord." (Mu)

I smiled at her, and Bella continued.

"Have you thought about the offer we made you?" (Bella)

Mu looked startled for a second before nodding.

"Yes, my subordinates are not sure, but I would like to accept." (Mu)

"Are you sure Mu? You can't change your mind later." (Magus)

Mu gave me a funny look.

"Ara ara, how could I say no? I've lived over a century already, and I can understand the value of your offer. My subordinates are a bit young, but the older you get, the more tempting your offer is~ I believe any woman my age would say yes." (Mu)

I wasn't so sure about that, but Bella started laughing.

"Haha~ I wouldn't argue with her dear; she isn't wrong." (Bella)

Seeing my unsure look, Mu added on.

"To clarify what you're offering my lord, I will become your shadow servant like Tom, have all my potential unlocked, become immortal, and undying, can teleport to your side whenever you call, and all I have to do is serve you for eternity?" (Mu)

I nodded seriously.

"Fufu~ Your so adorable right now my lord~" (Mu)

"Dear, stop hesitating." (Bella)

Looking at Mu with her tails waving behind her happily and Bella giving me a wry smile, I gave up.

"*Sigh* Fine. Since you're sure, welcome to eternity Mu." (Magus)

"Thank you for having me~." (Mu)

"_**Shadow Servant**_." (Magus)

My shadow extending and swallowed Mu.

'Hm... I'm much stronger now than I was when I did this for Tom, I think I can grasp the feeling of how it works. My shadow divinity absorbs the target, my death divinity ties their soul to mine, my space divinity creates a sort of space brand that allows them to teleport to me when I call, and my Magic divinity is transforming and adapting the physical body to its peak condition and unlocks their full potential.'

"Is it supposed to take this long?" (Bella)

Bella looked worried at the shadow pool on the ground.

I hugged her from behind.

"Don't worry love, the same thing happened with Tom. She is being transformed differently form how my shadow soldiers are formed." (Magus)

She leaned back into me and calmed down.

"Mn, I'm glad she accepted the offer." (Bella)

"Hmm~ You two have become great friends these last few months." (Magus)

"Mhm, we have similar personalities. I wouldn't say I love her, but I enjoy her company." (Bella)

"I agree, she blends well with us all, not as a love interest but as a friend. Oh, she's coming up." (Magus)

The shadows started rising, and a figure took shape.

A 5'5 naked woman appeared.

She had long smooth light brown hair, a pair of fluffy fox ears, beautiful breasts and ass, and had seven light brown tails twirling behind her.

"Congratulations Mu." (Magus)

Her eyes opened to show us a pair of shining slit eyes.

She examined herself, and then looked at us for a second before pouncing and tightly hugging us with her arms and tails.

"Thank you my lord! That was a bit frightening at the start." (Mu)

'I bet it was, seeing a shadow come alive and swallow you isn't normal. And if it wasn't for my falna, this would be a very painful hug.'

"Haha~ You're quite a bit stronger now *Cough*, well it worked out all right, how do you feel?" (Magus)

She let us go and spoke while Bella handed her some clothes.

"I have seven tails! No one in my race has ever made it past three tails! It was said that we were descendants from the ancient Kyuubi, but our bloodline became diluted over the generations. And it's been decades since I've felt so young and energetic!" (Mu)

I smiled at her.

'Mu always has that elder sister vibe going, but this is the first time I've seen her so hyper.'

"Love, why don't you take Mu to the training room and help her adjust to her new body. I'll go get the celebration set up."

I gave Bella a kiss an urged her.

"Celebration my lord?" (Mu)

"Yup~ We celebrate every time we can get an excuse to~ This one's all for you Mu." (Magus)

"Yup! Now come on, let's go see just how strong you are." (Bella)

I watched the two run off and pulled up the Alert I received.

**[Alert: **

**New Shadow Servant Gained: **

**Unit: **Mu

**Stage: **2

**Race**: Fox Demi-Human (Ancient Kyuubi Bloodline)

**Description:** Mu is a descendant of the extinct Kyuubi species. As one of the strongest of her race, she has lived for over two centuries and has gained considerable knowledge and ability in spellcraft. Mu specializes in illusion magic, and with a purified bloodline, she has gained the instincts of her ancestors. Due to her many years of experience, she has considerable knowledge of the mind and body with an extensive skill set due to owning a spa.

**Abilities: **

**Master Illusionist:** With her awakened bloodline, Mu can channel illusion magic through her tails as a medium, and her illusions are enhanced.

**Advanced Management: **A superior level manager will make any buissness have enhanced efficiency and profits.

**Illusion eyes: **This unit can drag targets into illusions and trap their minds through eye contact.

**]**

'Already a stage 2? And with these abilities, I think I have a good job for her.'

***Line Break* **

**Magus POV: **

Gol and I were back to back.

"Switch!" (Magus)

"Yes sir!" (Gol)

{Clatter} {Swish} {Sizzle}

My hands danced with my blades.

"Hand me the mix." (Magus)

"Yes sir." (Gol)

{Floosh!}

The flames shot out like a flamethrower in my face.

"Time?" (Magus)

"14 more seconds!" (Gol)

I stared at my target with single-minded intensity.

"Now!" (Gol)

I flipped the massive dragon steak in the air off the magic grill and let my two kitchen knives dance and slice perfect sized out of it.

I kept them levitating in the air and directed them over to the dishes.

We had salted seaweed egg and rice bowls, fresh greens mixed salads with grilled zucchini, a large pot of fried rice, mixed grilled vegetables, a slow cooking stew, skewers, and a few other dishes that were all waiting for the grilled dragon steak to be added in.

What can I say, everyone in this mansion is a carnivore.

Every ingredient was grown in a mana rich environment.

I never took my eyes off my work for a specific reason but still spoke to Gol.

"How's the timing on the other dishes?" (Magus)

"The grilled sweet potato, baked summer squash, and the eggplant fries are finished. Only the stew and miss Akame's steak are left." (Gol)

Just then, an extremely fast-moving blur appeared, and I sent one of the still levitating dragon steak pieces in its direction without blinking.

It and the steak disappeared.

I continued without missing a beat.

"Good, just let the stew keep going, it will need to be slow-cooked for a few hours to enhance the flavor. I'll finish with that steak, please take the dishes to the table and grab some emerald dragon wine."

The blur appeared again and disappeared with another bite of dragon meat.

"A full dragon course tonight sir?" (Gol)

"Yup~ The food tastes better when you stick to a main theme." (Magus)

Gol smiled and teleported off with all the dishes disappearing with him.

'No wonder wizards always had stupidly large homes. It would be a waste of a house-elves magic to not have a mansion.'

I focused on the dragon steak that was twice as large as the piece I cooked and cut up for all the other dishes.

The blur appeared again, and I was down to a single floating piece of dragon steak.

'Tenderize, marinate, cut, spice evenly, and wait for the right moment…..now!"

{Flip} {Tsssss} {Sizzle}

'There we go, I can cook just about anything, but there is something extremely satisfying about hearing that sizzle on a grill when your cooking meat.'

The blur appeared, and my final floating piece was gone.

I didn't look up, but I spoke out.

"Love, that was the last one, wait a bit, ok?" (Magus)

A pair of fox ears and bright eyes appeared from a tree.

I looked over and saw an adorable creature slowly chewing the meat it snatched.

She burst into flames and appeared behind me.

"Mn, it smells gooood *Drool*." (Akame)

'Did she forget the steak she just finished?'

She stuck her head over my shoulder and stared at the giant sizzling dragon steak.

"Down girl~ Its almost there." (Magus)

"Mn." (Akame)

Despite her desire, she is still in control and will listen to me.

"Make sure to congratulate Mu love; your words are precious to her race." (Magus)

"Mn, don't worry." (Akame)

I sweatdropped

'I worry because I'm not sure if you heard me with your eyes glued to the steak.'

"*Sigh* Please don't forget." (Magus)

Seeing the steak finish, I raised a quick shadow wall and obstructed Akame's view.

It only took her two seconds to break out of her shock and smash the wall, but I already shadow traveled away with the plate with her steak on it.

I gave her a smile.

"Come on love! Everyone's waiting for us~." (Magus)

I didn't even finish my words before a flame appeared before me and attempted to bite the steak.

I shadowed away and began a game of teleportation tag.

Akame would try her best to sink her teeth into the steak while I would lead her to the outdoor party we set up.

You know what's awesome about being a primordial god's son? Well, a lot of things, but the point I'm bringing up is that fate and time can't touch me without angering my father.

So Akame's combat divination can't work on me.

It took a few minutes since I took a detour to extend our little game for fun, but we reached the area where I quickly set down the plate and turned around to catch the charging nine-tailed fox.

"Oof." (Magus)

"Magus, move." (Akame)

She wasn't angry, just super focused.

I laughed and hugged her.

"Sorry for teasing you love, wasn't that fun?" (Magus)

She paused her efforts to match my eyes and smile.

"Mn." (Akame)

She gave me a kiss before wrapping her tails around me and tossing me aside.

"I love you." (Akame)

I laughed and landed on my feet while looking at the adorable fox attacking her meat with a blissful face.

Bella and Yoru came up to me.

"Did you tease her dear?" (Bella)

"Aw~ I can't believe I missed the show." (Yoru)

I gave them both a kiss.

"Haha~ Just a little fun. Let's enjoy ourselves tonight." (Magus)

"Yeah!" (Bella + Yoru)

I looked over and saw the massive woodpile ready to be lit and the table by the cherry blossom trees full of dishes I just finished.

The fox women were crowding around Mu and congratulating her while hugging her tails and breaking Mu's elder sister look.

Gol was opening a wine bottle made entirely from crystal and pouring turquoise-colored liquor into glasses.

Sil was fussing over the placement of everything like an artist.

'Maybe I had him spend too much time designing clothes for the spiders to weave.'

Tom was surprisingly playing a piano off to the side. I walked up to him and admired the soothing music he was playing.

"I didn't know you could play Tom." (Magus)

"Sir!" (Tom)

Tom tried to stand, but I waved it off.

"Stop being so formal man, its been more than a decade since we have met." (Magus)

He gave me a small smile.

"That is my wish sir." (Tom)

"*Sigh* Fine, whatever, so how long have you been able to play?" (Magus)

"Just recently actually. When we were doing a final sweep in the last world, I found an interest in musical instruments, and both the piano and violin stuck out to me." (Tom)

That surprised me.

"You learned how to play Beethoven and Bach in a few months?" (Magus)

"Yes sir." (Tom)

'Fully unleashed house-elves are scary. They might have really conquered the world.'

"Congratulations Tom, that's a very high accomplishment. If you take requests, try that "Dragonborn' song. It's a wonderful piece on the piano." (Magus)

"It would be my pleasure sir." (Tom)

Just then, a strong smell hit me.

I couldn't help my eyebrow twitching in annoyance, and even Tom let out a sigh.

"I'll deal with it, you continue." (Magus)

"Yes sir." (Tom)

Following the smell, I walked into the trees on the side and overheard a conversation that made my light eyebrow twitch develop into a more severe condition.

"Come on! Just try it once! It's a gift from god." (Bron)

"It's a gift from master?" (Virgo)

"Well….sure, let's go with that." (Bron)

"Will master punish me if I do it?" (Virgo)

I heard Bron choke on his next words.

"Er….um….maybe? Well, I get punished sometimes for it." (Bron)

"Really!? Please share your experiences sir Bron." (Virgo)

I swear I could imagine the stars in Virgo's eyes.

"Um, most of the time, I just have to do more cleaning or spar with tom." (Bron)

"Hm…." (Virgo)

I could feel the instant boredom in Virgo's tone.

"Wait! Um, oh, I know! One time the lord caught me when I was having a group smoke session, and after yelling at me, he tied me up…" (Bron)

"Go on.." (Virgo)

'I just know he's causing a misunderstanding here.'

"Then he threw me in a dark room…" (Bron)

"Yeeesss…" (Virgo)

'Calm down Virgo.'

"Then he locked the door…." (Bron)

"And, and!" (Virgo)

"And then he left me alone for a few days." (Bron)

'There, that should clear up the misunderstanding.'

"Oh! Abandonment play!" (Virgo)

Annndd, my eyebrow twitch has a twin.

"And this other time!" (Bron)

"Yes!" (Virgo)

"He had me dress up…" (Bron)

"Yes!?" (Virgo)

"As one of the TMNP and go on a yandere surveillance mission, but he forgot to tell them when to stop the mission." (Bron)

"*Moan* Oh! Humiliation and neglect play!" (Virgo)

'I never told you to dress up as them! I just said stay out of sight! And of course the mission never had an end! Those yandere's just kept growing in numbers! *Shiver*.'

Having enough, I moved around the tree blocking me from sight.

"*Cough*" (Magus)

Bron and Virgo turned toward me.

Bron with deer caught in the headlight eyes and Virgo with hopeful eyes.

"M-my l-lord!" (Bron)

"Master! Punishment time?" (Virgo)

"*Sigh* Bron, I will do my best to think of more severe punishments since you like bragging about them. Virgo, go join the others." (Magus)

The difference between Bron's fearful, dead-looking eyes, and Virgo's disappointed eyes was clear to see.

Just then, I thought of a fun idea.

'Let's fulfill Virgos wish and punish Bron at the same time.'

I pulled out a rope from my inventory and moved at top speed.

"Oh! *Moan*" (Virgo)

In a matter of seconds, Virgo was tied up shibari style and couldn't move.

Bron looked at me, then Virgo, then back at me, and then again at Virgo in fear.

Virgo started panting.

"Tha-ank *pant* y-you Master!" (Virgo)

I shadow traveled Virgo away to Yoru, she should have some fun with Virgo.

I looked back at Bron.

"M-my l-lord?" (Bron)

I just gave him a smile and walked away without saying anything.

'Trying to corrupt my mansion? Let's have you expect a punishment but not get one for a while, it should be fun to watch.'

***Line Break* **

A few hours later, and we were all stuffed and relaxing around the campfire.

Virgo was still in shibari, but she was hanging from a tree curtesy of Yoru, who had some fun with her cat toy.

Bron was suffering from a case of being too afraid to get high because he didn't know when I would give him his punishment.

Gol and Sil were chilling out and enjoying a nice drink and chatting while Tom was still having fun with the piano.

The guy really learned the 'Dragonborn' song on piano in only a few hours.

Mu and her girls were chatting and enjoying themselves.

The girls and I were cuddled up in our half Animagus forms, which is just us releasing our tails, ears, slight amounts of fur, and our animal instincts were heightened.

"Thanks again for the gift love~." (Yoru)

"No worries, did you have fun?" (Magus)

"Did she? You should have seen the look on her face when Virgo landed in front of her~; it was like a kid on Christmas." (Bella)

"Mn, Yoru's an S." (Akame)

"I can't deny that~." (Yoru)

I chuckled and rubbed her head.

*Puurrr*

Just then, I remembered one more thing I had to do tonight.

With a thought, Athena appeared from my shadow.

I stretched my tail through my shadow over to the food table, grabbed a plate of bacon, and brought it in front of Athena.

Her cold and intelligent eyes looked at me and nodded her head in approval.

'This damn bird….'

I waited patiently for her to finish and then summoned a letter from my inventory.

"Take this to Ouranos girl, he should be in the same place as before." (Magus)

*Nod*

She took the letter and flew off.

"Wasn't she more obedient this time?" (Bella)

"Yeah, she usually has to insult someone before accepting a mission." (Yoru)

I gave them a wry smile.

"I think she enjoys picking on Ouranos. Nothing strokes her ego more than standing above a primordial god." (Magus)

*Pft* (The girls)

"Haha~ Now I feel bad for uncle." (Bella)

We all agreed and shared a good laugh while sending Ouranos our best wishes.

It was only the next day when I realized I could have contacted him through the communication orb he gave me.

Old habits die hard.

***Line Break* **

**Ouranos POV: **

"….."

*Jiiiiiiii*

"…"

*Jiiiiiiiiiii*

"…"

*JJIIIIIIII* (Athena - Owl)

*Twitch* (Ouranos)

'I've spent millions of years waiting patiently, I've lived tens of millions more before that, I've seen things and experienced things beyond the scope of mortal minds, and yet…...'

*Jiiiiii*

'WHY DOES THIS BIRD PISS ME OFF SO MUCH!?'

I was just sitting here, playing Halo multiplayer on my PC, and wrecking this NOOB who thought he could kill me. I killed him twelve times and listened to him cursing like a little bitch while I laughed.

And then…. This bird phases through my wall and blocks my view of the screen, which resulted in that NOOB finally getting one kill and trash-talking me like the first twelve times he died never happened.

The only reason I didn't disintegrate the damn thing was because I recognized it as Magus's owl.

'Didn't I give him a communication orb?'

*Spit*

I was brought out of my thoughts by the liquid that landed at my feet.

"ARE YOU CHALLENGING ME BIRD!?" (Ouranos)

*Condensing smile*

I couldn't hold it, and some of my extremely controlled divine aura leaked out.

{BOOM}

The babel tower residents all started shaking in fear. The young world gods have rarely experienced the authentic aura of a real god.

{Shiiiicckk}

'Oh no!'

I turned around, and my precious manga collection of 'Horimiya' was being ripped apart by my aura.

I quickly reigned in my aura and ran over to salvage my collection.

'*Sigh* at least it was the later chapters, the main story ones are still fine.'

I looked back up, and the damn owl was laughing at me.

*TWITCH*

"Just give me the damn letter and leave!"

The owl looked down at me and released the letter.

But she released it onto the floor and not my desk before flying away.

I didn't even look at the letter before pulling out my communication orb and contacting the guild manager who works for me. A very competent but strangely obese elf named Royman Mardeel.

"Sir! Is everything ok!? Why did you release your aura!?" (Royman)

'Shit, I probably scared a lot of people.'

"Royman, everything's fine, I just had a..um… bad dream, right, I had a bad dream and released a bit of my aura accidentally." (Ouranos)

"Oh, thank god, you had everyone up in arms thinking it was an emergency." (Royman)

Seeing Royman sigh in relief made me feel a bit guilty.

"Immediately send out a notice of it being a false alarm." (Ouranos)

"Right away sir! You can leave this to me." (Royman)

I nodded.

"Good, now for the main reason I called." (Ouranos)

"Yes sir?" (Royman)

"Find me the closest nest of owls in the wild." (Ouranos)

"Owls sir?" (Royman)

"Yes, owls." (Ouranos)

And with that, I hung up.

'One way or another, a bird is going to die.'

Just then, I remembered the letter and picked it up before opening it.

It was just Magus asking for a favor for our meeting in a few days.

'This is simple, no worries Magus. Please use the orb from now on though.'

***Line Break***

**Loki POV:**

"ARG! Why can't we find him!" (Loki)

"Goddess, please calm down." (Fin)

"It's a large city, and it's only been a few days." (Gareth)

"Mn, we will find this mysterious magic man eventually, stop being so noisy." (Riveria)

I looked up from the couch I was throwing a tantrum on.

"But! But! He was so hot! No! I mean, that bastard made a fool out of me!" (Loki)

I had to correct myself, my inner thoughts were coming out.

"He may have done so, but I doubt he was targeting you." (Riveria)

"I must agree, my thumb didn't so much as tingle. Nothing was targeting us." (Finn)

I looked at my captain and nodded.

When Finn got his falna from me, he already had a rare skill called 'Instinct.' The more danger was approaching him, the more his thumb would twitch in warning. And with him being the Familia captain, his ability extends over us too.

"Fine! Fine! I'll be patient! I need a drink! And where's my Ais! I need some cuddle time to soothe me!" (Loki)

While my officers were rolling their eyes at me, my inner thoughts were very different.

'That man's mana, I only felt it for a second when our eyes met, but it was unfathomable.

I could clearly see he wasn't a god since I've met almost every god at least once, so how could a mortal have such an amount of mana?

And I could swear I felt more than one pair of eyes staring at me from his mana, what the hell does that mean?

GGRRR, an incredible hunk with such vast mana and refined magic skills. And that mischievous look he gave me!

Goddamn it! I want him! I want him so bad!'

*Knock* *Knock*

I was brought out of my thoughts by a knock at the door.

"Come in!" (Finn)

The door opened, and one of the level 2's walked in.

"Sorry to bother you, but we just received a letter from the guild for goddess-Sama." (Familia member)

"From the guild?" (Riveria)

"Yes ma'am." (Familia member)

Riveria received the envelope and double-checked it for any traps, which made me roll my eyes.

'I know I mess around a lot, but why does everyone forget magic is one of my main domains? In my real body, most gods feared messing with me.'

She passed me the letter, and I opened it.

"Hmm... Interesting." (Loki)

"What is it about?" (Gareth)

I burned the letter with a small flame. I can't use my real strength, but little stuff is easy.

"Nothing much, just that old man is summoning me to meet someone." (Loki)

The three of them shared a strange look.

"Who would lord Ouranos want you to meet?" (Finn)

I shrugged.

"No idea, it just said he wants me to meet his good friend." (Loki)

Finn gave me a worried look.

"It's still best to be careful goddess, a good friend to someone like Ouranos isn't someone to mess with." (Finn)

I gave my Familia's captain a smile and slapped him on the back.

"Haha~ Relax Finn, that old man might be a schemer, but no ones can outdo me in scheming." (Loki)

"It's one of your only redeeming qualities." (Riveria)

"Oi!" (Loki)

I joked around with my Familia without knowing my life was about to become very interesting.

***Line Break* **

**3****rd**** Person POV: **

A beautiful woman standing at 5'7 with fiery red hair and an eyepatch was working at a forge.

She was wearing a tank top and thin pants that showcased her perfect hourglass figure with a firm and shapely ass and moderately sized round breasts.

You could also see some nicely defined muscles throughout her body. It added an athletic and slim charm to her mesmerizing figure without giving her any muscle mass that would take away from her beauty.

**Hephaestus POV:**

*Bang* *Bang* *Bang*

'Just a little more on that side.'

*Bang* *Bang*

'That should do it.'

I quenched the sword and looked at it satisfied.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Come in!" (Hephaestus)

The door to my personal forge opened, and my store manager walked in.

"Hephaestus-Sama, a letter came for you from the guild." (Familia member)

'A letter?'

"Just leave it on my desk." (Hephaestus)

"Yes ma'am." (Familia member)

He did so and left while I finished with the sword I was working on.

"Ahh, another good day." (Hephaestus)

I grabbed a towel and sat down in my chair with a cold drink and opened up the letter.

"Ouranos wants me to meet someone? I wonder who it could be." (Hephaestus)

***Line Break* **

**Freya POV:**

'Ah~ Another day of looking for interesting souls gone to waste. How long must I wait to find my soulmate? Ugh, I'm so bored these days, can't something at least a little interesting appear?'

*Knock* *Knock*

"Come in." (Freya)

"Excuse me Freya-Sama." (Ottar)

The deep baritone voice that spoke could only belong to my favorite child and the only level 7 in the city.

"Ottar dear~." (Freya)

Ottar bowed his head and spoke.

"Freya-Sama, a letter has arrived for you from the guild." (Ottar)

'Hm? That's rare.'

Ottar handed me the letter, and I took a look.

'Ouranos wants me to meet someone? It seems my wish for something interesting to happen is already being fulfilled.'

***Line Break* **

**A few days later:**

**Dungeon: 22****nd**** floor:**

A very annoyed and grumpy handsome man with a mane of silvery-white hair and red eyes was approaching the staircase to the 23rd floor.

It was, of course, our MC.

Magus POV:

'This floor is incredibly annoying!'

The girls and I came back to the dungeon to test our new and improved bodies on a floor that was meant for a level 3.

Tartarus made loads of giant trap holes throughout the dungeon for adventurers to fall to deeper floors, but the girls and I saw them as natural passages to skip over most of the walking and weaker monsters.

We made it to this floor, the 22nd, which was part of the Large Tree labyrinth section of the dungeon. It went from the 19th to the 24th floor. The walls, ground, and ceiling are made out of wood, making it seem like the inside of a giant tree. Instead of phosphorescent light, radiating moss grows across the floor and gives off blue light.

These floors contain a large number of unexplored areas and a large variety of insect-type and plant-type monsters. Having the abnormal resistance development ability is vital to safely passing through these floors due to the large number of poisonous monsters on these floors.

The plant diversity on these floors often provides ingredients used to make healing items which result in many resource gathering quests being issued for this area.

In order to complete the floor, we had to split up and make our way through the floor solo while defeating every type of monster at least once.

Now that seems simple right? Well, it would be if it was a normal floor, but this floor has dozens of different types of monsters who actively try to hide!

And they all release poisons, powders, and all kinds of status attacks at you from annoying places.

Bella skipped off without a care in the world and looked like she wanted to search for new potion ingredients.

Yoru took off into the treetops with a flash of lightning and generated a small lightning storm around her while flashing at high speeds.

And Akame ran in a straight path covered in flames while using her divination to find the monsters before they even had a chance to attack and run away.

That left me with the much more annoying method of having to comb through the forest by my senses and find them.

It wasn't that hard you know, but it's like going into a grass field in a Pokémon game, and you keep running into the same goddamn species every time instead of the one Pokémon you're actually looking for.

If I saw one more dancing flower that tries to smile at me and spit paralyzing powder in my face, I was going to go full Animagus form on a tiny 5-inch flower.

I walked over to the staircase and saw the girls waiting for me.

"There you are." (Bella)

"What took so long~?" (Yoru)

"Are you ok?" (Akame)

Bella gave me a glance while organizing a bundle of herbs she found.

Yoru gave me a teasing look for being last, and Akame gave me a worried look.

I patted Akame's head and spoke.

"I'm fine, I just couldn't find that last fucking plant monster." (Magus)

"Oh! I know which one you're talking about, it was that weird mushroom one that hides underground!" (Yoru)

I nodded.

"Yeah, it was pissing me off. I finally found one, and it just kept screaming 'Foongus!' and throwing some kind of powder at me. I stabbed it with my tail without getting close." (Magus)

"Mn, I burned that one." (Akame)

"I fried it with lightning from a distance." (Yoru)

We turned to Bella, who just finished storing the ingredients she found and stood up.

"Oh? That cute little dancing mushroom? I just returned the powder it generously gave me with a little of my own mixed in as thanks~." (Bella)

Seeing her 'innocent' smile, we all rolled our eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, let's finish and head back, I have a meeting in a few hours." (Magus)

We headed for the staircase.

"Are you excited?" (Bella)

"Eh, not really. I'm just making sure I don't get labeled as some chuuni evil villain or something. Also, having the safety confirmation of the big three Familia will make people accept the situation. The guild is usually neutral, so some people would be skeptical." (Magus)

"It's fun to be in the shadows, but this world is incredibly sketchy~ In my old world, people could actually remain in hiding and did it well. Over here, they make chunni organizations like 'Evilus' *Pft*" (Yoru)

"Yeah, there was just much originality in that one! Hahaha~." (Bella)

"*Pft* Even my world was better than that." (Akame)

We entered the staircase, and Tartarus's voice was heard in our minds.

**[ **"Congratulations on completing floor 22! All monsters have been slain at least once. Progress was made.

**Magus** – +70 Str, +40 End, +50 Dex, +60 Agi, +70 Mag.

**Bella **– +20 Str, +20 End, +50 Dex, +40 Agi, +80 Mag.

**Yoru** – +40 Str, +60 End, +50 Dex, +60 Agi, +30 Mag.

**Akame** – +40 Str, +60 End, +70 Dex, +50 Agi, +40 Mag.

The 23rd floor is the same environment as the 22nd floor but more intense.

Good luck."**]** (Tartarus)

"So, that's what the update is like." (Magus)

"Wow, that was so much simpler than displaying our entire status." (Bella)

"Yeah~ Authors do that for word count~." (Yoru)

"Bad kitty, stop breaking the 4th wall." (Akame)

*Pft* (All four of us)

***Line Break* **

**A few hours later: **

**Babel tower – Ouranos throne room: **

**Magus POV:**

I shadow traveled into the room and looked around.

Ouranos's main room is actually on floor -1 of the tower. It is the real first floor, but it's beneath the main hall for the guild. He calls it a 'seal' room so the world gods stay away and don't bother him when its actually a man cave with all his gaming equipment, manga, and other world stuff.

His other room is the throne room on one of the highest floors of the tower that is usually used to hold the denatus of these gods.

Ouranos was sitting on his throne, holding a book that was cleverly disguising the manga inside of it.

He looked up at me and nodded in approval.

"Oh, Magus, well done with hiding your presence, you should be able to sneak up on most beings below the 3rd generation primordial god level. Of course, there are exceptions, so be aware." (Ouranos)

I nodded.

"Will do, thank you for the praise and advice uncle." (Magus)

"Good, now, please stop sending that bird to me. I almost destroyed my own tower after meeting it for a few minutes." (Ouranos)

I wryly smiled.

"Haha~ Sorry about that, Athena has a very unique ability to anger others. I can't tell you how many times I almost tried to vaporize her." (Magus)

"You named that bird after Athena? HAHAHA! That's great! The world god version of her here fits the bill of arrogant." (Ouranos)

"Yup~ It was an on the spot kind of decision. Athena has quite a few uses if you can handle her personality." (Magus)

"You're a brave man Magus." (Ouranos)

'A primordial god putting his hands together and praying for me is a weird feeling.'

"Thanks~ So, were you able to fulfill my request?" (Magus)

He nodded.

"Yes, they should be arriving shortly. I approve of your decision as well, it will definitely be more comfortable if I don't have to take all the attention for you. Most citizens of this world know me as a neutral but powerful force.

If I was the only one backing you up publicly, no one would question me, but it would create many smaller issues." (Ouranos)

"Yeah, I was honestly afraid of the alias they would give me if I acted to mysterious. I still won't stand out too much, but this way, I will avoid some serious clichés." (Magus)

"Haha, I can't argue with you there." (Ouranos)

Just then, the door at the far end of the room opened, and a breathtaking woman entered the room.

She has long silver hair, purple eyes, and white skin like that of fresh snow. She has a perfect golden ratio, enough to think that the golden ratio originated from her.

She was wearing an elegant red dress and walked with a lonely pride.

She gave me a once over, most likely looking at my camouflaged soul, and immediately lost interest.

"Freya, thank you for coming today." (Ouranos)

Ouranos gave her a nod.

"Of course, Ouranos, it's rare for you to ask me to come over~." (Freya)

"Indeed it is, I would like to introduce you to a good friend of mine, this is Magus. Magus, this is Freya, the goddess of…" (Ouranos)

I decided to cut in.

"The goddess of love, fertility, beauty, fine material possessions, and a minor domain of death due to Folkvang.

It is a pleasure to meet you, my full name is Magus E. Mor." (Magus)

I took her hand while speaking and kissed the back of it with a noble's etiquette.

'Thankfully, I learned this stuff when I became the Peverell Lord.'

Freya looked surprised for a moment before smiling at me with a small amount of interest in her eyes.

"A pleasure indeed, it is nice to meet you Magus. Not many take the time to study all the domains of a goddess~." (Freya)

As she spoke, I got hit with a wave of charm from her divinity, and I narrowed my eyes slightly at her.

'Weird, she isn't doing that consciously.'

I brushed it off easily and took a step back to open a respectful distance.

"I'm sure not many do, with such beauty as yours, I believe most would focus on your domains of love and beauty." (Magus)

Her eyes widened slightly in surprise at me stepping away.

She missed a beat but refocused and continued speaking.

"Most do indeed, is there anything else you know about me?" (Freya)

I smiled.

"Of course~ Your true legend is far more than just beauty. You were a pioneer of magic and one of the first to bring its uses to your pantheon. I believe the ancient term was 'Volva.' And your hobby for collecting the souls of true warriors is well known. A free-spirited yet powerful goddess is one way to call you." (Magus)

This time she was definitely surprised; she looked at me like I was a strange creature.

'Oh~ She picked up on it quickly. That's right, my mind is fully protected so no world god can tell if I am lying or telling the truth.'

Ouranos chose this time to cut in.

"Good, you have a decent understanding of her character. Freya is an honorable woman but not one you want to cross." (Ouranos)

Just then, the door opened again, and a beautiful woman standing at 5'7 with fiery red hair and an eyepatch walked in.

She had an incredible body and walked with confidence.

She eyed all of us up as she was reaching us.

"Hephaestus, thank you for coming." (Ouranos)

Hephaestus gave Ouranos a small smile.

"No worries Ouranos, it's rare for you to call for a meeting, is everything all right?" (Hephaestus)

"Everything is fine my dear, I called this meeting for a different reason. I would like to introduce you to my good friend here. Hephaestus, this is Magus, Magus this is Hephaestus, goddess of the…." (Ouranos)

I cut him off once more.

"Goddess of fire, Smithing, and the Forge. Or more specifically, Blacksmithing, Craftsmanship, and Metallurgy. It is a pleasure to meet you, my name is Magus E. Mor." (Magus)

I extended my hand to shake, and she repeated my action while being a little surprised.

"Y-yes, yes that's correct Magus, it's nice to meet you. Most people don't realize the differences between my domains." (Hephaestus)

She quickly got over her surprise and gave me a nod of recognition.

She looked over at Freya and gave a friendly but guarded hello which Freya lightly responded to absentmindedly, she was too busy being shocked over something else.

Ever since Hephaestus walked in, I decided to lightly prank Freya a bit and started playing with the shape of my soul.

The ordinary-looking soul that made her lose interest at first began to change colors and take on different shapes.

It turned golden, then pitch black, then bright pink, and kept changing while the shape formed into fish, dragons, even male genitalia.

While Hephaestus and I were speaking, I turned it into a smiley face emoji and winked at her.

She was pretty good at hiding her shock, but her eyes gave her away.

She was dumbstruck.

It was pretty funny to see.

"So, was this meeting just for an introduction?" (Hephaestus)

I was about to speak when Ouranos cut me off.

"Just a minute more, we are waiting for one other." (Ouranos)

Hephaestus sighed.

*Sigh* Where is that troublesome goddess." (Hephaestus)

As if answering her question, the door opened again.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late! I haven't been sleeping well these days." (Loki)

The goddess Loki entered the room with a loud yawn and bags under her eyes.

She has light red hair and red eyes and was dressed up in a tomboyish style with short jeans and a shirt that showed off her stomach. Her hair was tied back in a simple ponytail. She had a unique type of beauty that, despite her smaller size, gave off a dangerous and mischievous vibe.

She trudged across the room to us.

"Honestly Loki, you should take better care of yourself." (Hephaestus)

Hephaestus admonished her in a friendly but slightly worried tone.

"I am, I am, I've just been troubled for a few days. I'll be fine." (Loki)

It was only then that she looked at the rest of us, I quickly cast a light notice-me-not charm for fun.

"Hey Freya, hey old man, what did you call me over for?" (Loki)

Ouranos gave me an annoyed look while Freya easily noticed me casting magic and lightly laughed at my prank.

"Thank you for coming Loki, I want to introduce you to my good friend Magus here, Magus this is Loki goddess of…." (Ouranos)

He got cut off for the third time, but it wasn't me this time.

"AH! IT'S YOU!" (Loki)

Loki's tired eyes snapped open, and she pointed at me dramatically. As soon as Ouranos said my name and pointed at me, the charm was canceled.

"Indeed it is~ it's a pleasure to see you again Loki, we didn't exactly talk last time, but my name is Magus E. Mor." (Magus)

I reached for her hand to kiss the back of it, but my hand got clamped by a firm grip.

"You're not getting away from me this time!" (Loki)

Loki spoke with a fierce smile.

I responded with one of my own.

"We will just have to find out, won't we~?" (Magus)

I cast a frictionless charm, and my hand slipped easily out of her grip much to her surprise, which resulted in her falling forward.

Of course, I did the gentlemanly thing and stepped to the side as she fell on her face.

*Pft* (Hephaestus + Freya)

Even those two goddesses couldn't help but laugh.

"Oi! You're supposed to catch the damsel! Are you even a man!" (Loki)

Loki looked up at me and complained.

I looked around in confusion.

"Damsel? Where is she? And of course I am a man. Would you like me to show you proof~?" (Magus)

I was only intending to tease her, but I got a surprising answer.

""Yes!"" (Loki + Freya)

They both looked at each other in surprise, I don't think they meant to answer like that.

'Did I take my teasing too far?'

I reached out my hand to help Loki up which she took and avoided eye contact for a second.

Ouranos broke out of his depression and managed to speak up.

"*Cough* Like I was saying before, Magus, this is Loki, the goddess of…" (Ouranos)

I couldn't help myself.

"The goddess of tricksters, shapeshifting, magic, and to a minor degree fire." (Magus)

Ouranos sunk into his chair, muttering about disrespectful youngsters while I once again had a surprised goddess facing me.

"Most people only remember my trickster domain." (Loki)

Freya stepped up after having calmed down a bit, but her interest in me was clear to see.

"Indeed Magus, you have an excellent understanding of our domains. Where did you learn about them?" (Freya)

"Hm~ Let's just say I have an outstanding information network." (Magus)

"And it includes us?" (Hephaestus)

She raised her eyebrow at me.

"Of course~ it's quite extensive, and you three are the face of this city. Plus, you three have each made your own impacts on this city, so it's important to know you before opening up shop." (Magus)

"And what exactly have we done?" (Loki)

Loki looked at me in curiosity and invaded my personal space.

Out of habit, I patted her head like I would for Akame.

"Hm~ Lots of things~ However, let's keep that information for another time~." (Magus)

"Boo! That's boring!" (Loki)

Loki showed her disapproval for my answer, but she never fought against my hand.

Hephaestus chose to cut in.

"Opening up shop? You have a business?" (Hephaestus)

"*cough* Yes, the reason I called this meeting was for Magus to meet you three, and to get your public backing for the business he is about to open." (Ouranos)

"Why would he need our backing?" (Loki)

I wryly smiled at her.

"Your city has a strange habit of making mysterious individuals out to be criminals. It's not surprising with how much crime there is, but I wanted to avoid a cliché situation where I'm given some evil villain type of name and chased around by your Familia's pointlessly.

I mean really, who in their right mind thought 'Evilus' was a good name?" (Magus)

That got interesting looks from the three goddesses.

It only took a minute before Loki was the first to burst.

"AHAHAHA! How did I never see that!" (Loki)

Hephaestus and Freya woke up from that and also started laughing, although much more refined then Loki.

"Indeed, I never really thought more on it." (Freya)

"Same here, I always mentally pictured them negatively without thinking about the name." (Hephaestus)

"You see~ And your backing is more for the beginning to reassure the public that I mean no harm with my business. If the three of you step forward, then no one will be worried." (Magus)

"And what would that business be?" (Freya)

Freya was still staring at my soul in fascination, but she was able to focus when my purpose for being here was brought up.

I gave them a mysterious smile.

"In simple terms, it would be an auction house." (Magus)

That got raised eyebrows.

"That's it?" (Loki)

She sounded bored.

"Haha~ Its definitely not so simple, but that's the main part of it. In a few days, you will be to see something exciting. Of course, I'm not asking for free, I've brought gifts for you three." (Magus)

"Oh?" (Freya)

I smiled and waved my hand for three baskets to appear from thin air and float to each goddess.

"Wha..?"

"Was that.?" (Loki)

"Spatial magic?" (Freya)

Deciding to skip over the annoying cliché of my magic being rare, I directed their attention to the baskets.

"Each of you will be given a single VIP pass to my establishment, the pass has many benefits that I will let you discover on your own, but I will say it allows you to bring along a small party of five others at max.

Along with the pass, I prepared a unique gift for each of you." (Magus)

Without being able to stop and question it, they each took their basket.

"For the beautiful Freya, I gift you with rare beauty products, including skin creams, scented oils, and a few sample products. They were all made from mana enriched ingredients and were made with recipes made by professionals." (Magus)

Freya looked happy and interested.

"My~ These do look interesting~ Would you be willing to instruct me on their proper use?" (Freya)

She gave me a flirtatious smile and hit me with her charm again, but this time it was intentional.

I smiled and waved it off.

"My apologies, but maybe next time." (Magus)

Instead of getting put off, she only looked more excited.

'The hell?'

I could have sworn I've seen that smile somewhere before, but I was too busy to think more about it.

"For the confident smith Hephaestus, I gift you with a challenge." (Magus)

She raised an eyebrow at me in interest.

"A challenge?" (Hephaestus)

"Yup~ I have gifted you with two blades I have personally made, one is enchanted while the other is not. Along with that are some rare metals that I used to forge them. My challenge is to try and make something better with the same materials~." (Magus)

Hephaestus looked like she wanted to say something but withheld it to look in her basket, and her eyes widened.

"That's impossible! There shouldn't be any metal I have never seen before!" (Hephaestus)

She picked up the ingots of ebony and stalhrim and stared at them in fascination. Rather than angry, she was an excited kind of shocked.

Then she picked up the short knives I made from the same metals.

They were simple products I made for fun with my endless supply of metals.

An unenchanted ebony dagger and a frost damage enchanted stalhrim dagger.

"These blades are magnificent; I can't immediately tell how they were forged! Did you truly make them?!" (Hephaestus)

**(AN: In this world, Hephaestus is a world god, she doesn't know the techniques and knowledge from different worlds. Of course, with enough time, she would figure out how to recreate any weapon.)**

She turned to me in the excitement of finding a fellow dedicated blacksmith.

I smiled and nodded.

"Yup~ The black blade is made from a metal called ebony. It's highly mana conductive and has a strong durability. You can think of it as a mix between adamantium and mithril but not as effective as each metal is individually.

The silver blade is made from a metal called stalhrim. It has the same properties as ebony, but it leans toward frost enchantments much more and won't be very useful with other elemental types. I personally enchanted that one to show you." (Magus)

She unsheathed the stalhrim dagger and looked at it in fascination as a cold mist left the blade.

"Amazing…" (Hephaestus)

She put it back and looked at me with respect and a smile.

"I accept your challenge Magus, no one can defeat me in my domain." (Hephaestus)

She spoke confidently, and I nodded back at her.

"I'm looking forward to it~." (Magus)

I turned to the last goddess, who was surprisingly being patient and had been staring at me in curiosity.

'That's a shame, I was hoping to mess with her.'

"For the mischievous Loki, I gift you with something I also personally created. I call it a prankers package~." (Magus)

"Oh~?" (Loki)

Her eyes lit up, and she reached for the basket and pulled out a rectangular box.

Upon opening it, what appeared was a single encased sphere, a small bag of candy gumballs, and one of my newer creations, a container with those old Chinese 'popper' fireworks but I enchanted them to have much more 'pop,' and you can input a word or phrase for it to spell out in sparks when it pops.

"The instructions for each items use are on the side. However, I advise taking the warnings seriously~." (Magus)

I spoke with a sing-song voice, but I was incredibly wary about that sphere.

'I will never fall for that ever again. It should be fun to see the chaos Loki creates though haha~.'

"Oh! This is awesome! No one ever wants to join my pranks these days *Fake sob*." (Loki)

She looked at me like a comrade, and I nodded.

"Don't worry, VIP's get discounts." (Magus)

She laughed at that, and I turned to all of them.

"Including all of that, you will each find a single bottle of liquor that you won't find in this city, a communication orb to contact me if necessary, and a small present that I ask you to open in private." (Magus)

Freya and Hephaestus looked in their basket and saw the items.

"This is a lot to gift, you know?" (Hephaestus)

"Let's say I want to make a good impression." (Magus)

She nodded.

"As long as it's not illegal and you have Ouranos's support, I will publicly back your establishment." (Hephaestus)

Freya spoke up then.

"These gifts are indeed interesting~. You will have my support as well. Did you say these communication orbs are connected to you~?" (Freya)

'Now I swear I've seen that look before somewhere, but where? I know she's a pervert, but that still doesn't fit.'

I nodded.

"I will not be making a public appearance unless necessary, these orbs will let you contact me if you need anything." (Magus)

"I see, thank you for these gifts, I will make sure to contact you soon~." (Freya)

I nodded before my personal space was once more invaded by a specific redhead.

"A magic prank kit, rare liquor, and a playful hunk? Marry me please!" (Loki)

Loki practically demanded while gripping my shoulder, which was funny since she had to stand on her toes to barely reach it.

I patted her head again out of instinct and responded.

"My apologies Loki, I am already taken~." (Magus)

Loki froze before responding.

""What?!"" (Loki + Freya)

The two-goddess looked incredibly annoyed at that. Even Hephaestus had a disappointed look.

'wtf? It's been less than an hour, why are they so bothered by this?'

""Who?"" (Loki + Freya)

They both spoke again but in different tones.

Sensing slight amounts of hostility in their voice made me change tunes.

I released some of my alpha predator aura that caused my eyes to become slits and my hair to wave around my head like a mane, and they both took a step back in shock while I spoke in a cold voice.

"I do not mind questions aimed at myself, but I will not release information on my wives. While they can handle themselves, I am very protective and will not stand by if they are threatened." (Magus)

The tension grew thick, and the goddesses couldn't help but shake. They may be millions of years old, but they rarely faced the full bloodlust of an alpha predator. Most beings of this world never even think of attacking a god due to cultural brainwashing, so it must have shocked them.

Ouranos decided to cut in after slacking off and going back to reading his manga in the background.

"Freya, Loki, that was out of line." (Ouranos)

I pulled back my aura, and the tension disappeared.

'Shit, that was a bit much.'

"My apologies, I am very overprotective of my loved ones." (Magus)

The goddess's got their breaths back and spoke.

"No, I should be the one to apologize." (Loki)

"Indeed, I apologize Magus, that was very rude of me." (Freya)

I nodded.

"Don't worry, no harm done~." (Magus)

"You must really love them." (Hephaestus)

I looked at her in surprise.

'I wouldn't expect those words from her.'

I gave her a gentle smile.

"With my heart and soul." (Magus)

She blushed a bit and nodded with a small smile.

"I think that should be enough for one day." (Ouranos)

'I agree.'

I confirmed their support and said my farewells while telling them what day to expect the big opening.

'Finally done with that. These goddesses were a bit different than how I expected. It's a good thing I managed to sneak in those special presents for each of them. I only thought about it after the meeting started.

Freya's looks still bug me, it's not a perverted or insane look like she had for Bell, but I can't help but feel its familiar. Eh, it will hit me eventually.

I took a look at her soul and saw a lot of chaos; her divinities were actually fighting for dominance. I was honestly surprised by her soul's purity. Sure, she had a moderate amount of corruption, but it wasn't nearly close to the trash you would find in most criminals.

It was almost like watching a small boat (her consciousness) being pushed around by giant waves (her divinities), and the small boat was desperately trying to stay afloat.

I have no idea what her divinities want, but I have a good guess of her problem. A world god is not meant to hold so many divinities, only one who is free from the constraints of a world would be able to.

Love and Beauty are not, in fact, compatible divinities. They are very different, and while on the surface they mix, deeper down, they will fight each other. The same for fertility and death, they have places they mix and places they fight.

And all four were being guided along by a divinity for material possession. I can't form an opinion without further understanding her, but I already pity her. None of her divinities are simple.

Moving on, Hephaestus was surprisingly chill, she might be a cool friend to work on projects with. I'll just have to see where that goes.

Loki was the biggest surprise; I'm not some dense protagonist that can't see her interest in me, but why was she trying so hard? Whatever, it's not my problem.

Let's go find Akame; I want to cuddle and forget all these other thoughts~.'

Once out of the room, I shadow traveled home, unconcerned with the aftereffects of the meeting.

***Line Break***

**After the meeting:**

**Freya POV:**

Laying nude in my bed, I couldn't help but think back to the meeting I just had.

'A man who could completely resist my charm. An attractive and intelligent man who could resist my charm and can hide his soul from my sight. An attractive and intelligent man who could resist my charm, hide his soul from my sight, and release such a….dominating presence…*Moooann*

I want him. I want him. I want to make him mine.

I want to control him, no, I want to love him, no, I want him to ride him, no, I want to see his soul.

GGRRR!

Why can I never decide what I want! I finally found the first man, mortal or god, who could resist my charm so casually! I refuse to ruin my chance of wooing him!

He said he had wives, right? If he has more than one partner, then there is hope for another. But what if I accidentally charm his wives? Seeing how overprotective he was at the slightest hostility, I can't do that!

I can't even control my charm! And this is the downgraded version. My real body's charm is tens of times more potent, and I can only direct it! How long has it been since someone has resisted it?

And for it to be such a man?

I want him!'

In my mental tantrum, I accidentally knocked over the basket he gifted me, which resulted in the items being scattered on the floor.

I turned my head and absentmindedly look over at them and spotted a small box.

'Oh, that's right, I had forgotten about the extra gift he said to open in private.'

I picked it up and opened it.

Laying inside was a silver chain bracelet with an unknown stone lying in the center.

I raised an eyebrow at that.

'It's nice, but why would he gift me jewelry on our first meeting?'

I slid it on my wrist in curiosity and felt an electrifying, but gentle heat flow threw my body.

*Mooann*

It traveled from my wrist to my head and down to my toes.

'What in the world was that? A bracelet that gives sexual pleasure? No, wait…'

My mind blanked out for a second.

"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!?" (Freya)

I jumped up out of bed and examined myself.

'My charm…it's not…it's not out of my control anymore?'

I tested it out, and for the first time that I could remember, my charm that was always wrapped around my body like a bubble seeped into my skin and stopped being emitted outwards.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Goddess! Are you all right?" (Ottar)

I turned toward the door.

'My shout must have alerted him.'

"Come in~" (Freya)

Ottar walked inside and looked around for threats before his eyes rested on my naked body in slight confusion and worry.

I smiled at him.

"Ottar dear~ Do I look different to you?" (Freya)

Ottar would never lie to me.

"Freya-Sama, I am not sure? You look the same, but that magnetic attraction you always emit is not there?" (Ottar)

'So, it's not my imagination.'

"Thank you dear~ That will be all for now." (Freya)

He nodded and didn't ask anything more before leaving.

I looked down at the bracelet on my arm and smiled.

'Oh, Magus. I don't know how you got such a thing or knew to give it to me, but that doesn't matter now, you have my full attention~.'

**3****rd**** Person POV:**

Magus had no idea that the look on Freya's face was the same look his first Yandere fan had before she went full Yandere.

**(AN: Freya, the broken woman. A mix of a despairing, lonely woman looking for her true love, an extreme yandere, a vicious leader, a hopeless pervert, and more. Why do so many fics make her evil? She is not evil. She is broken. And Canon shit with Bell was bull.) **

**Hephaestus POV:**

I sat at my desk and stared at the two daggers in my hands.

A pitch-black blade and a pure silver blade emitting a chilled mist.

'What a strange day. I never expected to meet a man who actually knew my full divinities and didn't just call me the blacksmith goddess.

He was definitely handsome, but what really got me was his abilities as a smith. And he can enchant to!

These blades show a high level of skill and attention to detail.

And I have never even heard of these metals before! Where on this planet did he find them? In the dungeon perhaps? No, he just arrived. Will he be selling more of it?

And that aura and bloodlust he let off when those foolish women tried to ask about his wives while emitting hostility.

I felt like I was being stared at by one of the beasts from a great quest. And I'm ashamed to admit it aroused me.

But that smile he gave me when I asked about his love, it was incredibly sincere.

I felt like I could feel his love through that smile.

*Sigh* I would never have a chance, especially with a curse like mine.'

My hand subconsciously moved to my eyepatch out of habit.

I've been ridiculed and spoken poorly of for as long as I can remember because of a curse I was born with.

It was only when I showed my abilities as a smith that everyone quieted down or risk offending me, but they never stopped.

I slapped my hands on my checks.

"Enough with this moping behavior, it's just how my life is, let's get back to work."

I got up and accidentally bumped the gift basket on my desk, which resulted in an item I forgot about moving into my sight.

'Oh, right, I forgot about the extra gift.'

I picked up the box and opened it to find…a vial?

I pulled it out and read the label.

"Pheonix tears? Capable of healing any wound and breaking any curse? Is this a sick joke? Pheonix's don't exist.

*Sigh* And here I thought we could at least be friends, it turns out he's just another person who mocks me." (Hephaestus)

It hurt, but it wasn't anything new.

I was about to throw it out when something stopped me.

'That smile he gave me, it was genuine. I've never seen that smile from someone who mocked me.'

Hesitantly, I pulled my hand back and looked at the vial again.

'Might as well just try it, it's not like it makes much of a difference.'

I pulled open the cap and downed it.

Hey, when I make a choice, I'm very decisive.

'It tastes sweet, but is that is? I don't feel any differ….'

"AH!"

I felt a fire expand from my stomach and spread throughout my body. It went down to my toes and through my arms before moving like a wave toward my head and stopped at my eye.

"Ahhh~ *Moan*."

The first feeling wasn't pain, but it just surprised me, and then it hit my eye and began with a slight itch before it turned into a soothing flame that relaxed my entire body.

'What….what is this…and how…wait! This isn't only affecting my avatar!'

The heat didn't stop with just my avatar; it extended into the invisible mana strings connecting me to my main body back in heaven and followed the path all the way up.

'What is this!? How is this possible!?'

Despite my thoughts, the relaxing flame didn't stop until a few minutes had passed.

'Did it really work?'

I pulled out a hand mirror from my desk and hesitantly reached up for my eyepatch.

'I want to check, but... I'm afraid to. Fuck! Hephaestus, man up! You're tougher than that.'

With a firm nod, I roughly pulled off the eyepatch and got stunned.

The deformed and ugly looking skin I had seen for my entire life was gone.

I reached up with my hand to feel it, and it felt just like my other eye.

'It…it really worked?... Is this a dream?'

I fell back in my chair and stared stupidly at the mirror.

It took a good twenty minutes before I stopped staring at the mirror and looked over at the empty vial.

'He didn't lie….and he wasn't mocking me…'

I smiled.

'What a strange man.'

I looked over at the metal ingots he gave me and stood up.

'Prepare yourself Magus, I accepted your challenge, and I will make something that will shock you.'

**3****rd**** person POV: **

Magus never realized that curse he casually helped Hephaestus cure had larger repercussions then he could have imagined.

**Loki POV: **

{Pop!} {Pop!} {Pop!}

"Hahaha!"

"Someone stop her!"

"Goddess! Please stop!"

"These things are pissing me off!"

{Pop!} {Pop!}

"Hahaha! You can never catch this beautiful and sexy goddess~!" (Loki)

After leaving the meeting, I walked around the city for a bit and thought about Magus.

The hunk was the perfect package! Intelligent, confident, playful, had strong and strange magic, and his aura! *Moan* I almost climaxed despite my fear back then.

Freya and Hephaestus probably didn't realize, but when I made contact with his body, I was finally able to clearly feel his mana!

It was so…dark…but so warm. It was insane. I can't even tell if he is mortal or not. The first time I was sure he wasn't because I never saw him before, but now, I'm just confused!

But he was taken!

It was definitely those beautiful women I saw him with the first time!

The annoying thing was that I'm also attracted to them!

Grr! With my thoughts going in circles, I reached my mansion and decided to let off some steam with the prank kit I was gifted.

I pulled out the box that was labeled 'poppers' and let loose on my Familia.

At their feet! *Pop* "Ah! What the hell!?"

Behind them! *Pop* "Woah!"

In the dining hall! *Pop* *Clatter* *Shatter* "What the fuck!"

In the women's showers! *Pop* "KYA!" "Dammit Loki!"

I let loose everywhere, and every popper would release a message I put into it beforehand in a shower of sparks.

'Sucker' 'Too slow' 'Almost got me~' 'Put your back into it' 'it wasn't me.'

'I have no idea how this was made, but its so much fun!'

An hour into the fun and one of my level 3's cast a spell that raised the ground I was running on and caused me to trip, and a round sphere fell out of my pockets.

My eyes widened in fear even while I heard my main Familia members, the three level 6's, and the up and coming members walk into the mansion, and all I could think of was the description I read for the sphere.

**[Item: Magic Onion Capsule. **

**Use: Cause extreme suffering to your enemies. *Non-Lethal* **

**Warning: NEVER use this item if you are within ten meters of it or inside the enclosed space it was thrown into. If you are pregnant, please ask your doctor if this item is safe for you. **

**Thank you for your purchase **** ] **

I watched in slow motion as the ball hit the ground, and the capsule shattered into pieces.

{PPOOOOFFF!}

"AAAHH!" (Familia Member)

"MY EYES!" (Familia Member)

"MY NOSE!" (Dog-Human Familia Member)

"MY EVERYTHING!" (Very sensitive Familia Member)

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!" (Bete)

"…*Silent tears*…" (Ais)

"THIS IS WORSE THEN TIONE'S GAS!" (Tiona)

"SHUT UP TIONA!" (Tione)

"WHAT IS THIS ABOMINATION!" (Riveria)

"Grrr, Finn! Is this an attack!?" (Gareth)

"My thumb is silent! It was probably Loki's doing!" (Finn)

My entire Familia, the whole Loki Familia, one of the strongest groups in the whole world, was down for the count for fifteen full minutes.

I would have laughed harder than I had in years if I wasn't suffering right along with them.

'Non-Lethal my ass Magus! I will get you for this!'

After a few hours of calming down and recovery efforts, I had to apologize to my Familia.

I finally retired to my room tired but satisfied with the mischief I caused and remembered that there was an extra present in the basket.

I sat down on my bed and pulled out the small box.

I opened it to find a single beautiful earing lying inside.

'This is beautiful, but isn't is strange to gift jewelry right from the start?'

I shrugged and decided to try it on and immediately felt strange.

'Why do I feel…off?'

I closed my eyes and felt for what changed only for my eyes to snap open in surprise.

"No way…" (Loki)

I lifted my hand in front of myself and summoned a fireball like usual.

However, instead of the usual finger-sized flame, I got a softball-sized fireball.

"Did this guy just gift me a mana focus?! And it works for me!? I'm a goddess! That's impossible!" (Loki)

Mana focuses are common in the forms of staffs and special weapons, but that's for mortals!

A god or goddesses mana, if they are even able to use it, is far too dense and powerful and would immediately overload any focus.

I would know, I've tried hundreds of them trying to regain a bit of my abilities from back in heaven.

I stood in front of the mirror and looked at my reflection wearing the earing and couldn't help but blush at seeing how well it matched me.

'Who are you Magus?'

***Line Break* **

**Mansion: **

"Let me get this straight.

You're telling me you gave these three women an extra gift that we didn't all agree on because you felt bad?" (Bella)

I nodded from my position on sitting in seiza while Akame was melting on my lap.

Why am I sitting in seiza and being questioned? Well, I just came home and told the girls what happened at the meeting.

"Yes." (Magus)

"Hahahaha~!" (Yoru)

Yoru was on the ground laughing while Bella sighed and slapped her forehead.

"*Sigh* Magus, you're not dense. Do you not realize the effects your gifts would have?" (Bella)

I gave her a confused look while my hands never stopped fluffing Akame.

"What do you mean? I did it because I felt bad, and I figured it would motivate them to fulfill the promise to support us publicly?" (Magus)

Bella gave me a nod.

"True, those are two good points, but dear, you are missing the main issue." (Bella)

"Love~ You can't just give a single woman something she desperately wants but never thought it was possible to have without anything in return and not expect her to chase after you." (Yoru)

Yoru rolled over and leaned against my back while whispering that into my ear.

I thought about that and started to feel a bit nervous.

"She's right dear, it doesn't matter the reason; it could be curiosity, love, desire, or anything else. But we most likely are going to have three world goddesses that are going to do anything to sink their claws into you." (Bella)

I paused my fluffing movements for a moment only to get a foxtail to the face to remind me not to stop.

'Did I really go that far? Eh, screw it.'

I looked back up at Bella and used a shadow tendril to pull her into our impromptu group hug.

"Ah!" (Bella)

I smiled at her and gave her a kiss before speaking.

"Now that you say that, I can see it wasn't the best idea, but I still don't regret it. I love you girls, and I will never be easily swayed to open my heart to more even if grandpa wants me to have more. I will never hide anything from you girls, and you all know that." (Magus)

They smiled back at me.

"Well, it looks like I'll just have to trust you~ It Doesn't mean I won't smack a bitch for trying to make a move on my man." (Bella)

"Yeah~ I'll have to keep a close watch on you love~, you never know when they will try and sneak up on you~." (Yoru)

"Mn, becoming our sister is not simple." (Akame)

I looked at the girls on me and gently smiled at them.

"I love you girls." (Magus)

"""I love you too~.""" (The girls)

***Line Break* **

**A few days later on a Saturday night: **

**Orario: **

**3****rd**** person POV: **

Standing on the air above the bustling city, a man in a stylish open coat and a mask that covered his face smiled and spoke.

"It's showtime." (The man)

"_**Zul Mey Gut!" **_

The man shouted in a strange voice that spread throughout the entire city and whispered a phrase into the ears of every citizen.

'Come outside!' was the message.

The streets quickly became packed, and the man smiled and laughed.

*Snap*

He snapped his fingers and music, fireworks and spotlights flashed on all around the city.

{Whistle} {BOOM} {Whistle} {BOOM}

Fireworks exploded throughout the sky, and the citizens stared up in both amazement and alertness.

The music spread throughout the area, and everyone held their breath for something to happen.

Finally, the wildly revolving spotlights all gathered in one spot in the sky where everyone focused their gazes.

The man standing on the air summoned a microphone and took a deep breath before speaking.

"LAAADDDIIIEEEES AND GEEEENTLEEEEEMEEEN! ARE YOU READY TO BE AMAZED!" (The man)

The city was about to be rocked to its core.

**-To Be Continued-**

**Author notes: **

**SO! Which of the three goddesses do you want to join Magus and the girls? MWAHAHA I have set all three up as possibilities, now you will never know who I will choose! Or maybe I won't choose any of them! MWAHAHA**

**Novel Recommendation: **

_**Novelplanet / novelupdates: **_

**Seoul Station's Necromancer** – A Korean necromancer type web novel. I read this one a long time ago, and I really enjoyed it. I never managed to read it a second time, but I definitely enjoyed the ride. That ending though, it mind fucked me.

**Konjiki no Moji Tsukai** – This was a great Japanese isekai type novel. It was honestly a lot of fun, had good action, and the MC was smart while weaker and badass OP when stronger. He doesn't take shit from anyone. When the MC was summoned in chapter 1-2 by a king, he straight up said I'm not interested and left for a solo journey.

**Legend** – This was a very unique novel. It's still ongoing, but I really do enjoy it. The MC wakes up in a fantasy world where he was transmigrated into an artificial body made by a group of OP magicians who secluded themselves from the rest of the world because of countries' greed for their abilities. They unfortunately died, but their legacy remained until the MC was summoned. He takes on their will and what was left behind for him and went out into the world to be an adventurer.

He is smart, cool-looking, strong, has a magical beast companion, and uses a scythe! I fucking love that weapon. Action, adventure, slice of life, it's a fun read.

_**Fanfiction:**_

**Rising of the Isekai Mess** by** KillianAstar** – This is a crackfic, and I legit love it. I don't even have to say much, ill just use the intro.

Post-killer ant arc Killua from Hunter X Hunter, Hajime from Arifureta, The MC from Goblin Slayer, and Kazuma from Konosuba.

All four get summoned into the shield hero world as the new heroes. Enjoy the beautiful chaos!

**The Ōtsutsuki Transmigrant** by **fg7dragon** – Harry Potter X Naruto fic. The fic follows a different path from the usual canon where Harry becomes immortal and ends up having a Nice and Helpful Kaguya Otsutsuki inside his head. Great and fun fic that eventually ends up in the Skryim world later on.

**The Black Empyrean Dragon God Emperor** by** captcabbages** – This is a fun DXD fic with an OC who ends up in that world with gamer abilities but WWAAAYYY before the canon. I'm talking about thousands of years before canon. OC X Serafall.

**I'm Still Here** by **kathryn518** – A scarred Harry Potter at the end of the war enters an alternate reality of his own world. Interesting read.

**Opening Dangerous Gates** by **LadyD0544 **– Bleach X Fairy tail fic. Lucy ends up with two sets of new keys. One that summons a random Shinigami Captain, and the other set summons one random Hollow Espada. It's pretty funny to read.

The Lazy Death God by makoto x chelia – Bleach fic with an OP OC who is too lazy to actually do anything. It's pretty funny.


	35. The Grand Opening

**EDIT: Due to a great reason given, I have divided this chapter into two.**

**Author Notes: Hey! Sorry for the delay, the only real reason was writer's block. I love adding fun characters, but the dialogue and specific POV's really kills me sometimes.**

**A few notes for you guys and gals:**

**-Due to** readers who DO NOT read the WARNINGS on the very FIRST chapter, I get reviews complaining about EXACTLY what I WARNED about. No, I don't know mythology, I only studied it for a few years or really!? That's how Canon works? I had no idea!

Maybe I should make a new fic called 'The Fanfiction Terms' and proceed to list every term like 'Fanfiction' 'Gary Stu' 'Mary Sue' 'Crackfic' and so on about 10,000 times. I wonder if people would learn?****

**Anyway, **I will attempt to revise the warnings and hope that new readers (Especially the critically ANAL ones with EXPERT opinions) can read them before beginning the journey to join us! Feel free to check it out or ignore it.

**-****I won't **drive you guys crazy with item info, but the auction house items will be grade green (Good) at the lowest.

**The beginner** or basic stuff can be bought from other places. The auction house also has limited quantities so no one can buy en mass, and a member's grade signifies how much access they have to higher quality stuff.****

**Items **that others offer to be auctioned off can be at white (Trash) or yellow (Decent) grade.

**That's all folks, enjoy the chap! My longest chapter at over 16.4K~! Yay!**

Join the** DISCORD channel **to vote, ASK QUESTIONS, get spoilers, see fan art, Etc.

**disc**d.(gg) / WYjndVY (I had to take the link apart to make fanfiction not ban it.) **

"Somebody speaking."

'Somebody thinking.'

"_Spells_" and "_Messages_"

"**Alerts.**"

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter, solo leveling, overlord, bleach, akame ga kill, danmachi, pokemon, one-piece, CCG, Toriko, or any other anime/novel/manga that I may use.**

_Previously:_

'_The man standing on the air summoned a microphone and took a deep breath before speaking. _

"_LAAADDDIIIEEEES AND GEEEENTLEEEEEMEEEN! ARE YOU READY TO BE AMAZED!" (The man) _

_The city was about to be rocked to its core.' _

_Present: _

**The Grand Opening **

**Orario:**

**Continuing from the last chapter:**

**3****rd**** person POV:**

"LAAADDDIIIEEEES AND GEEEENTLEEEEEMEEEN! ARE YOU READY TO BE AMAZED!" (Magus)

Magus's voice rang throughout the city.

The citizens were baffled.

"Who is that?" (Young Child)

"What's going on?" (Random Citizen)

"That guy is flying!" (Random Adventurer)

"No! He's standing on air!" (Random Adventurer #2)

"Is it a god?" (Random Citizen #2)

"Who knows?" (Chuck Norris)

"Mmnn~ I could just eat him up." (Okama Adventurer #2)

Every citizen was staring up at Magus in amazement, cautiousness, confusion, excitement, perversion. In the case of three goddesses, who were notified in advance + the girls, who were watching the scene from a projected screen on a couch with a plate of cookies back home, they thought he was looking really hot.

Music began to play in the background of the noise the crowds were making. It was raising the tension, and the air became electrifying.

When the mood reached its peak, the man in the air smiled behind his mask before speaking.

**Loki POV: **

"Ahahaha~! This is great!" (Loki)

'I knew it was happening tonight, but he never told us how it was going to happen.'

I prepared my Familia to move out and take the lead to support Magus, but after seeing Magus's entrance, I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Goddess! This isn't a joke! Look at the chaos he is causing!" (Finn)

"I know! Isn't it great!" (Loki)

Controlled chaos is the best kind of chaos.

My Familia members gave me strange looks.

"Loki-Sama?" (Familia member)

I caught my breath and stood back up while waving them off.

"Don't worry so much, the funs about to begin~." (Loki)

I looked back up at Magus as his voice rang out.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, please,_

_Would you bring your attention to me~?" _(Magus)

His voice sounded out in a hypnotic sing-song way that gathered everyone's full attention.

'Oh, he's perfect~.'

**Hephaestus POV: **

"_For a feast for your eyes to see,_

_An explosion of catastrophe~."_ (Magus)

'This is one way to make an entrance.'

I broke out of my daze of staring at Magus to look at my gathered Familia members.

"Everyone! Get ready to move out to the closest light pillar!" (Hephaestus)

'Those were his instructions anyway.'

"Hephaestus-Sama, what light pillar?" (Familia Member)

"It should…" (Hephaestus)

Before I finished my sentence, three pillars of light exploded up from the earth in different locations of the city.

Massive light constructs that reached high above the babel tower to reach the clouds in the night sky.

'I have so many questions….'

I shook my head of thoughts and began walking toward the closest pillar, which happened to be near the center of the city.

'Questions later, I'll deal with this for now.'

**Freya POV:**

"_Like nothing you've ever seen before_

_Watch closely as I open this door~."_ (Magus)

'How fascinating...

First Your hidden soul, your ability with space, that aura of yours..., and the bracelet that even now is restraining my charm...'

I stared at his confident and charismatic form standing in between the lights and explosions of colors.

'And now, standing on air while showing off your beautifully sculpted chest, and this city-wide performance, just how many secrets do you have Magus~ oh~ I can't wait to find out~.'

"Freya-Sama, should we move out?" (Otter)

I broke free from my thoughts at Ottar's voice and looked down at my gathered Familia and their eyes of utter devotion.

'Sigh, even with my charm suppressed, these children are too far gone in their infatuation with me. It will be difficult to change a mind that has been seduced by my charm for so long...'

Just then, I looked back up at Magus.

'Yes...maybe this auction might have something that can help me.'

A rare hopeful expression passed on my face before I hid it well behind my emotionless mask.

I nodded at Ottar.

"Move out." (Ottar)

He spoke simply but firmly, and no one questioned him. The Freya Familia might have members with a few screws loose, but they would never step out of line in their goddess's presence.

**Bella POV: **

"_Your jaws will be on the floor_

_After this, you'll be begging for more~." (Magus)_

"*Sigh* He said he would handle the grand opening, so much for the subtle approach." (Bella)

"Ahahaha~ This is great, I'm all for the quiet and mysterious route but doesn't it seem so much more fun to be loud and noticeable yet still completely mysterious? People will drive themselves insane trying to figure out his identity." (Yoru)

"*Munch* *Munch* Mn, he looks like he's having fun. *Munch*" (Akame)

We were sitting in our living room, observing the situation through a projection while relaxing and having tea and snack time.

"Akaammee~ Can I have a cookie? Pleeasse~." (Yoru)

"Mn." (Akame)

I broke my gaze from the screen to look at these two.

Akame was munching away on the cookies like a squirrel, and despite Yoru's insane speed and reflexes, no one can touch Akame's food without her permission.

It's not just her high ability in divination but the fact that you will feel like you committed a sin against life itself when she looks at you with her blank eyes after someone takes her food.

Only Magus can adequately handle her.

"Oh~ Your so adorable!" (Yoru)

"Mn, you're in the way, bad kitty." (Akame)

Yoru ditched the cookie to pull Akame into her embrace and cuddle her. This led to the problem of Yoru's breasts blocking Akame's full line of sight.

"Girls~." (Bella)

They both turned their heads slowly in my direction to see a poisonous Hanya mask form behind me while I smiled gently.

It's a new skill I learned where I can manipulate my elemental aura to take on various shapes that are simply illusions that give off pressure.

*Hisssss* Yoru's tail became rigid, and her body unconsciously started flickering with lightning.

Akame's eyes sharpened, and her muscles tightened to move at any second.

"Let's quiet down and focus, ok?" (Bella)

I asked with an innocent voice and got two nods in return before we refocused on the projection, and the room fell into silence.

'Good, now I can refocus on the sexy performance dear is giving. That open jacket look really does wonders to show off that body….Mn~ Mine~.'

Unknown to myself at the time, Yoru and Akame were having very similar thoughts.

Ouranos POV:

"_Welcome to the show~." (Magus)_

"Ha! This is the best shit I've seen in decades!" (Ouranos)

I was watching the show while relaxing in the air above the Babel tower invisible to the public eye while having some popcorn.

'It's a good thing Magus warned me in advance. I managed to get the entire guild out on the streets, calming the people while I do what I do best and relax and enjoy the show.'

*Pop* **(AN: Bottle of beer opening) **

*Sip*

"Ahhh, that's the stuff. Go young Magus! Give me a good show!" (Ouranos)

**Nyx POV: **

"_Please come inside~." (Magus) _

"Nyahahaha! Oh, its one thing to be told about the plan and another to actually see it!"

I was relaxing on a cloud of darkness in the void and watching a projection of little Magus's show with rice crackers.

*Crunch*

"Oh! I know! Let's make the situation even more fun! Ahaha~!"

When the ultimate Loli gets excited, the multiverse trembles….

**Magus POV: **

**(AN: Magus gave the speech in one sitting; I just broke it up to show various reactions.) **

'Haha, this is great, let's do this with style.'

When the mood and tension reached its peak, I smiled behind my mask and spoke while my voice was amplified by a high-powered Sonorous charm and magic speakers spread around the city, which were also playing music in the background.

_["Ladies and gentlemen, please,_

_Would you bring your attention to me~?"]_

Millions of eyes focused on me.

_["For a feast for your eyes to see,_

_An explosion of catastrophe~."]_

I used my voice changing ability to add an announcer's flair mixed with a sing-song tone to my voice.

_["Like nothing you've ever seen before,_

_Watch closely as I open this door~."]_

I mentally activated the light pillars in three specific places around the city. They exploded from the earth to touch the sky.

_["Your jaws will be on the floor_

_After this you'll be begging for more~."]_

I spread my arms and gave a short bow while activating the main event fireworks.

_["Welcome to the show~."]_

I gestured toward the pillars of light while the auction house orbs were activated and grew to full size in the air before lowering toward the ground.

_["Please come inside~."]_

I lifted my head and shouted while the explosions of colors and lights appeared throughout the sky.

_["Ladies and gentlemen!"]_

{BOOM!} (Fireworks that took the shape of weapons)

_["Do you want it?!"]_

They cheered.

A certain blond man with a feathered hat smiled.

{BOOM!} (Fireworks that took the shape of alcohol and food)

_["Do you need it?!"]_

They shouted.

A man with black hair, golden bangs, black goatee, and six pairs of jet-black feathered wings hidden on his back with magic looked up and gave off a loud and good-natured mischievous laugh.

{BOOM!} (Fireworks that took the shape of animals and various items)

_["Let me hear it!"]_

They screamed!

A tall man who looked like a jester with a muscular physique silently watched. He had a shirt with various suit card symbols and face paint with a star and teardrop under each eye, respectively. If anyone was nearby, they would be assaulted by the sheer bloodlust coming off his person while he smiled sadistically.

_["Ladies and gentlemen!_

_I give you! The. Lions. Den. Auction House."]_

{BO-BO-BOOOOM!} Fireworks shot up into the air in massive amounts and formed the three words 'The Lion's Den' in sparkling bright colors.

They lost their minds, and I'm pretty sure most of them didn't even know why they were excited; it was just the mood.

'Heh, that was fun…..'

{ROOOOAAARR!}

'What the fu…'

An ear-splitting roar sounded out and honestly scared the crap out of me. I turned around and saw the fireworks had formed into a massive and majestic lion.

It finished roaring and turned to me before winking and running off into the sky to explode in a massive firework display that reached every corner of the city.

One of the sparks touched me, and I instantly felt more excited and refreshed.

'*Sigh* Good one grandma, that actually got me that time.'

I turned back to the crowds of people and spread my arms to make sure they didn't notice anything off.

_[We are open Tuesdays and Saturdays from 6PM to 6AM! Membership rates apply! Locations will vary! Thank you!] _

And with that, I cast a disillusionment charm on myself before shadow traveling back home.

*Line Break*

3rd Person POV:

Once the man in the sky vanished, the majority of people, whether they were civilians or adventurers rushed to one of the three light pillars to see this auction house for themselves.

The building was made from a mixture of pure white and pure black marble that mixed together to create a grand style.

The four corners of the building had mythical beast statues that felt lifelike, and a few people could swear they saw the eyes move.

The building was square-shaped with the front having the words 'The Lion's Den' shining above a glowing door made of light.

On both sides of the door were two glass panels with slots with an unknown purpose, but they both had the word 'Registration' above them.

All of this gave the people an incredibly new and unique feeling, but…. there was a different problem….

"Oi! What auction house?! This building looks like it can barely hold a hundred people!" (Random civilian #1)

"And why can't I go inside! I tried walking in and got bounced off!" (Random civilian #2)

"How the hell does this work?" (Random civilian #3)

"Should I try hitting it?" (Random Adventurer with a hammer)

"Yeah! Violence always works best!" (Random Adventurer with a sharp pointy object)

"If it doesn't, then you not using enough of it!" (Random Adventurer with a hammer AND a sharp pointy object)

"Morons…" (Random Elf #1)

"Leave them, humans are no different from animals." (Random Elf #2)

"Move aside!" (Adventurer with a purpose)

Just then, a group of people rushed into the area.

"Oh! It's the Loki Familia!" (Random civilian #4)

"And the guild staff!" (Random Adventurer without a sharp point object)

"Alright, everyone! This is how things work around here!" (Loki)

Loki, in all her glory, stood high above the people and spoke.

"Is Loki-Sama…. standing on that guy's head?" (Random Civilian #5)

"Yeah, I think his name was Bete?" (Random Civilian #6)

"Yup, he's an up and coming guy whose level 4, but I heard he had a bad temper." (Random Adventurer with…. Chest Armor)

"Oh…. That explains the pissed off look on his face." (Random civilian #5)

With the Loki Familia.

"Oi! What the fuck are you doing!?" (Bete)

"Oh, shush Bete, you were the tallest option besides Riveria, and she will most likely blast me across the city if I tried." (Loki)

Riveria nodded in confirmation.

"Indeed, I would." (Riveria)

Bete stayed silent, but that was the closest sign to acceptance he could make.

Loki smiled and started addressing the people.

She explained how the registration works and how the space inside the building was different from what it appears on the outside, but even she was skeptical about it.

'I swear to you Magus, if I look like an idiot because I believed you, I will haunt you for the next century. Don't look down on a woman's ability to hold a grudge.' (Loki)

Once she finished explaining, she left it to the guild staff to organize the people to line up for registration and rushed toward the entrance with her VIP pass and only her three level 6 children.

She felt that Magus wouldn't harm her, but there was no harm in being cautious.

A rare sense of excitement began to build up in her small body.

Once she touched the entrance, an emotionless voice sounded off in her head.

**["Please choose VIP party members. Five spots are open."] (Auction house AI) **

Loki looked down at the VIP pass, which was glowing slightly.

'Mental magic?' (Loki)

Keeping the surprise off her face, she mentally indicated her three children and with her own version of mage sight **(AN: If magic is one of your divinities, there is no fucking way you don't have mage sight: Ability to see some form of magic or mana with your eyes.)** and saw a line of mana extend from the VIP pass to her children before a bright light flashed and they were pulled through the entrance.

When the light left their eyes, what greeted their sights was something truly out of a fantasy.

"What…. is this?" (Finn)

Finn dropped his spear.

"How is…. this…. possible?" (Riveria)

Riveria's mouth hung open.

"The fuck….?" (Loki)

Loki's usually slit eyes bulged out comically.

"…." (Gareth)

Not hearing a fourth voice, they all turned to Gareth, who was just smiling in wonder.

Gareth felt their gazes and shrugged while laughing.

"What? I'm a dwarf, don't expect some fancy exclamation hahaha! I'm fascinated just as much as you guys." (Gareth)

They nodded and looked back at the place they ended up.

Rather then the small space that most would expect when stepping inside, it was like they entered a whole new world.

Bright blue skies, fluffy clouds, and warm sunlight poured down on the area.

From the entrance, a wide paved stone path led straight towards a massive circular fountain in the distance with marble benches placed along the way.

To the sides of the path were ancient and beautiful trees with blooming flowers and vibrant green leaves.

On the ground were patches of multicolored flowers and fauna that glowed slightly and gave off an incredible mixture of scents that pleasantly overwhelmed their sense of smell.

A musical mix of birds chirping and wind chimes ringing created a serene atmosphere.

The whole scene created an enchanting and fantastical image.

"This…is incredible!" (Loki)

Her three children nodded along.

"I feel like I entered the inner section of the Elf kingdom forest. The environment here is as clean and fresh as one of the most guarded places in elven culture. This is amazing." (Riveria)

Riveria's voice sounded out with honest amazement and bafflement.

"Haha! What a great place for a drink." (Gareth)

"Come on, let's keep moving." (Finn)

The others nodded, and they all started moving forward as the gate began to flash, and more people entered and fell into a daze of amazement.

"Look at that!" (Loki)

Loki pointed at the sky in excitement, where large soap bubbles began to appear and gently float down around the path.

Finn raised his spear in caution, but it was unneeded.

The bubbles began to show holographic images of random items with names inside them

such as:

_[Flaming lance, Grade Red] [Ice Bow, Grade Red] _

_[Lightning Arrow, Grade Blue] [Alihotsy Draught, Grade Green] _

_[Antidote to Uncommon Poisons, Grade Green] [Thief's Knife, Grade Black] _

_[Phoenix Egg, Grade Purple] [Beautification Potion, Grade Green] _

**(AN: For those who skipped the Info chap because y'all lazy: White (Trash) - Yellow (decent) - Green (Good) - Blue (Amazing) - Red (Epic) – Purple (Legendary) – Rainbow (God) – Black (Special - growth))**

While other bubbles gave off directions in funny ways:

_[Buying Hall that way *Arrow* you noobs!] _

_[You blind!? Walk straight!] _

_[Heed the rules, or the rules will come for you!] _

_[The journey of a thousand steps begins with the first one! And then 999 more] _

_[I'm not calling you stupid, I'm just saying you have bad luck when it comes to thinking] _

_[The path to enlightenment is open to those with fat wallets] _

_[I can only please one person a day, today isn't your day] _

"Ahahaha! This is great! I can already see some of those arrogant gods' faces!" (Loki)

Loki started cracking up while reading the quote bubbles while Riveria's eyebrow was twitching, and Finn was blatantly ignoring them and kept walking.

Only Gareth was admiring the random items being shown.

They soon reached the central fountain with the black monolith, and the rules spelled out.

Loki's eyes sharpened on the warning for not just mortals but gods as well.

'Magus has some real balls, I will give him that. Since he has Ouranos's backing, I don't have to worry, but I'm curious about how exactly he will punish others? I'm sure one moron will be stupid enough to test their luck tonight.'

Unknown to Loki and her children, the other two auction houses were similarly being visited by Freya and Hephaestus.

They were having similar reactions to the environments with Freya in the 'Underwater' environment who walked the coral forest path until the central area and Hephaestus in the 'Underground' environment who walked the shining/glowing crystal/mineral path to the central area.

With the three lead Familia's taking the lead and the guild supervising, other people were less cautious and proceeded to register and enter the auction houses.

Soon people began flooding in and marveling at the fantasy-like environments.

"This is insane!" (Random dude)

"This shouldn't be possible!" (Random chick)

"A god must have done this!" (Random unknown gender)

"Yeah, no way a mortal could." (Random some fourth gender)

"Look at the items they are showing in these bubbles!" (Any gender left?)

"What the fuck! Mine just has this smartass quote! Who are you calling blind!" (I'm out of ideas)

Excitement, bafflement, amazement, it was a whole mess of chaos as something beyond their understanding was presented to them.

Most people used the 'Free Pass' and were thus unable to pass the central areas, but that was enough for most of them.

Of course, just like the three goddesses and Magus predicted, there was at least one idiot who decided to stand out.

A tall blond man with shining white teeth and a large group of Familia members behind him walked up to the fountain.

Every member of his Familia was handsome or beautiful, but most of the weaker ones had dead eyes or eyes filled with hatred for the god leading them.

"HAHAHA! This is great! This place is perfect for a god like me! Only a handsome and strong male god should own a place like this! I declare this the Apollo Familia territory!" (Apollo)

And just like that, the sky turned from blue to red, and a projection screen lit up the sky in all three auction houses.

An emotionless voice spoke out.

**[Rule Breaker: Registration identity: **God Apollo.

**Rule Broken: **Attempt at theft by declaring the master's territory as his own.

**Rule Broken: **Attempt at causing a disturbance.

**Rule Broken: **Attempt at obstructing others.

**Seizing culprit.] **

Under everyone's eyes, a magic circle spread around Apollo and his Familia and froze them in place. Apollo was frozen with his arrogant face as if no one could touch him.

The circle pulsed and scanned the Familia.

A bubble surrounded Apollo and raised him into the sky before the voice continued.

**[Scan has shown Familia members with physical and mental abuse. Commencing forceful mental scan on the culprit.]**

The bubble holding Apollo glowed.

**[Scan complete. God Apollo: 2,241 cases of individual rape, 2,150 mortal, 91 god/goddess. 792 cases of torture. 412 cases of enslavement. 211 cases of forced Familia branding. 6,450 cases of blackmail, 42 other crimes. Requesting higher authority….]**

Silence.

Pure and utter silence descended on everyone who just heard those words.

Then one voice spoke out.

"THAT BASTARD!" (Enraged random person)

The voice was joined by others.

"Was that true!?" (Enraged random person #2)

"My sister is in that Familia!" (Enraged random person #5)

"My brother is in there!" (Enraged random person #7, have you been counting?)

"Haven't you ever seen those Familia member's eyes?" (Enraged random person #42, who's keeping count?)

"I always thought they were from the things they saw in the dungeon!"(Enraged random person #4)

"That's what Apollo told the public!" (Enraged random person #9)

The crowds of people were in an uproar. At first, not everyone believed it, but those who noticed signs began speaking, and fewer and fewer people spoke up in Apollo's defense.

Even Loki, Freya, and Hephaestus were stunned.

"That scum!" (Loki)

The ground cracked from the pressure Loki released.

"Did a worm like that escape my notice?" (Freya)

The area around Freya chilled rapidly.

"How the hell did no one notice!" (Hephaestus)

The area around Hephaestus heated up abruptly.

None of the three women doubted Magus for reasons even they weren't sure about despite barely knowing him.

Call it a women's intuition.

Just then, the emotionless voice came back.

**[Orders given:**

**First-line punishment**: Single-day banishment: Canceled

**First-line punishment for light offenses:** Containment box: Approved

**Second-line punishment:** One-month banishment: Canceled

**Second-line punishment for heavier offenses**: Containment box level 2: Approved

**Third line punishment**: Permanent banishment: Approved

**Third line punishment for extreme offenses**: Containment box level 3: Approved.

**Special circumstances**: Ouranos's judgment: "You are a disgrace."

**Special circumstances**: Masters judgment: Imprisonment: Approved.**]**

Under everyone's eyes, a glass box was formed in the air, and Apollo was dropped inside roughly before the charm freezing him vanished, and he was able to stand up.

He began banging on the walls in anger while shouting arrogant lines the author is too lazy to make.

**[Commencing level 3 containment box.] **

Nine spheres were summoned into the air, and a single one was dropped into the box before it exploded, and Apollo screamed in agony with every bit of the sphere's explosion contained in a small space.

Only Loki and her Familia knew what that sphere was and paled a bit.

**(An: Magic Onion)**

The Apollo Familia was scanned next, and its captain plus four other members were separated for crimes they committed. They experienced varying levels of the same punishment as Apollo, while the rest of the Familia was teleported away.

Even while the crowds were furious with Apollo, they mentally recorded one crucial thing that stuck deep inside them.

'Don't fuck with this place.'

Just then, the announcer's voice spoke out.

***Line Break* **

**After Magus left: **

**Magus POV:**

**Mansion: **

I shadow traveled from the sky of the city into the lounge area of the mansion where the girls were.

"I'm back~." (Magus)

I got three smiles in response.

"""Welcome back~.""" (The girls)

I smiled back and plopped down on the couch.

"Woah!" (Bella)

Seeing as how Yoru had Akame cuddled in her lap, I pulled Bella over into mine.

"Someone's excited to see us~." (Yoru)

I smiled at Yoru while cuddling Bella in my lap, which she didn't fight at all.

"Of course I am~ What kind of man wouldn't be excited to see his beautiful girls~." (Magus)

"Mn, good answer." (Bella)

We shared a laugh, and I gave them each a kiss.

"Good job on the opening love. (Yoru)

"Yeah, you kept being all mysterious about it and wouldn't tell us." (Bella)

"Mn, but it turned out great." (Akame)

I smiled.

"Thanks girls, I rehearsed it a few times, but that ending *sigh*, grandma got me good." (Magus)

"Wait, that wasn't on purpose?" (Yoru)

I gave a wry smile.

"Not a bit, the lion roar was perfect, but I was point-blank and completely off guard. I barely managed to not flinch and take a look before I blasted an attack." (Magus)

Yoru and Bella took a moment to blink and register that before bursting out laughing while Akame just gave me an encouraging look and put her hand on my shoulder with a silent message.

I appreciated it, but I still felt wronged.

I showed how wronged I felt by play tackling Yoru and Akame with Bella, and play wrestled with them a bit.

The play wrestling turned into a light make-out session that started gradually getting heated up as we rolled around.

{Boom!}

We got startled by a large bang sound and quickly jumped up and outside.

"Master." (Virgo)

Virgo appeared before us.

"Virgo, what just happened?" (Magus)

"Master, someone attempted to follow the teleportation route you took and slammed into the wards. I have immobilized them, should I punish them?" (Virgo)

"Someone followed me?" (Magus)

I was honestly surprised.

I got some pointed looks from Yoru and Bella.

"Dear~, you didn't hide the trail?" (Bella)

"Love, you know better than that!" (Yoru)

I quickly held up my hands to calm them down.

"Wait, wait, wait, I know that was my bad, but, in my defense, I never had any reason to suspect someone in this world would have the ability to follow me!" (Magus)

In the harry potter world, it was a standard procedure to scramble your apparition destination to prevent yourself from being followed.

Only trained wizards and witches knew that of course. Everyone else never even questioned how they were so easily tracked.

Anyway, I never expected to be followed in a world where teleportation was supposed to be impossible or, at the very least unheard of according to their magic standards.

I shook off my thoughts and got serious, and the girls backed off for now.

"Virgo, bring this person to a holding cell. I want to see who was able to follow me." (Magus)

"Yes master." (Virgo)

Virgo bowed and disappeared while the girls and I walked towards the cell.

"Wait, we have a holding cell?" (Yoru)

"Mhm, you didn't know?" (Bella)

"You know about it?" (Yoru)

"It wasn't exactly brought up before, Bella knows because she helped me design it. When I made the empty Biodome for us to practice, I reformed the old dark magic testing area and bunker beneath the mansion into a holding area since we had nothing else to do with it." (Magus)

As a reminder, the three towers of our mansion are the Main bedroom at the top of the back tower with a bath area of the middle floor and the treasury on the ground floor and continuing underground.

The right-side tower is for the Library and my personal study.

The left side tower is for the potion's lab at the top, a storage area that used to be a training area in the middle, and the old bunker which I made into a prison beneath it.

The hallways between each tower hold the numerous rooms and utilities that have their own expanded spaces and special properties.

It was hilarious when we had Sirius and a few others visit. They would get lost easily, and the girls and I would just watch their journey through the maze of our mansion while having some drinks.

I may or may not have had Bron scare the crap out of Sirius while he was drunk and lost.

'Damn, I miss that guy, maybe I should look for a new male friend in this world?'

We descended into the prison and up to the only occupied cell when I broke out of my thoughts to observe our stunned captive.

He was a tall man who appeared to be in his twenties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs, and a black goatee. The other point to note was the six pairs of jet-black feathered wings growing out of his back.

And he was currently wrapped in mana suppressant chains and hung upside down from the ceiling.

He saw us and gave a cheerful smile.

"Hey there! Unusual weather we're having, right?" (Mystery man)

Virgo appeared before us.

"The prisoner is secure master, shall I begin the punishment?" (Virgo)

There was a sadistic gleam in her eyes that matched the intensity of her masochistic gleam.

"Wait! Wait! No need for punishment! Look! This is just a big misunderstanding alright!" (Mystery man)

I ignored the guys begging and spoke to Virgo.

"Hold on a minute Virgo, let me speak to him first, you can have your fun if he is uncooperative." (Magus)

I spoke loud enough for the guy to hear us while the Yoru cracked a smile, but I could easily tell she was cracking up behind her mask.

Virgo looked toward the man with expectation, probably hoping he would stay silent.

"Oi! Lady, don't look at me like that! I will be honest!" (Mystery man)

"Master, do I have permission to cover our prisoner's mouth?"

"The hell? What kind of maid is this!" (Mystery man)

'Damn, maybe I should just leave them alone for a while, this is gold haha.'

"Sorry Virgo, hold off for a minute." (Magus)

"Yes master." (Virgo)

She backed off.

I entered the cell and conjured a chair to sit on. The girls decided to watch from the outside.

I looked at the man and confirmed my thoughts.

'Yup, this is definitely him.'

"Why are you here, Azazel?" (Magus)

The man's eyes widened for a second before he smiled.

"So, it really is you huh?" (Azazel)

'*Sigh* I just know grandma had something to do with this.'

"Why don't we start from the beginning, mister governor-general of the fallen angels." (Magus)

He smiled.

"Good, you know me, that makes this easier. Any chance you can let me down first?" (Azazel)

He flashed me a charismatic smile.

"Talk first." (Magus)

I was unaffected.

He sighed and began his tale.

To make a long story short, Azazel got sealed off with Trihexia, along with many other leaders of various groups, and died in the battle.

While his soul was passing on, a voice spoke out to him and asked if he wanted to continue living but in a different world.

Obviously, a man of culture like himself thought it was a unique opportunity and took the deal.

His words were: 'I was so excited! I thought I would be meeting an elderly grandpa who would give me some wishes!'

His dreams were shattered in the next moment because his formless soul body was being manhandled by a loli with unfathomable power and the only thing he was told before being tossed into a new world was 'My grandson needs some male friends, in three days, look up into the night sky, and you will find him. Have fun!'

He woke up outside the city in his normal body, explored the city, fell in love with a certain elf at first sight, and learned all the essential information like how OP his magic skills are compared to this world but that he was very vulnerable physically compared to higher leveled adventurers and decided to stay hidden.

He followed my trail after I left the city tonight and slammed headfirst into wards he never expected to find.

*Sigh*

'So, dad or grandma noticed a strong soul passing through dad's domain and thought I could use a male friend so after getting a light confirmation from the soul, grandma tossed him into the Danmachi world without an explanation. I can almost imagine the sound of dad's facepalming at grandma's actions.'

I turned my eyes back to Azazel.

"So that's my story man, can you please let me down now?" (Azazel)

I narrowed my eyes and released some of my bloodlust.

"Answer one question first." (Magus)

He swallowed and nodded.

"I heard you had a fetish for married women, is that true?" (Magus)

"What! No! Damn it! That was a rumor some asshole spread because his wife had a crush on me! I'm into demi-humans! Especially elves! That was one of my biggest fantasies that finally came true! I refuse to die before I get my elf waifu!" (Azazel)

He started going on a rant about the beauty of elves and breasts, and while on the inside I wanted to let him keep going and nod along, my wives were right there, so I unhooked the chains with a charm and watched him drop face-first onto the ground.

"Ow! Was that really necessary!" (Azazel)

I nodded and put a hand on his shoulder.

"let's change locations." (Magus)

"What? Wait, ok, where?" (Azazel)

I shadow traveled and dragged him along back to the living room; the girls used their own ways to teleport over.

Azazel fell onto his knees and tried hard not to shiver.

"What kind of teleportation was that!? That was terrifying!" (Azazel)

I gave him a confused look.

"What's wrong with it?" (Magus)

He looked at me incredulously.

"Teleportation is not instant, it takes a few seconds to lock coordinates before moving, and even when appearing, a magic circle would signify your location so nothing is standing in the exact spot you teleport to. Your way just felt like walking through an ocean of freezing shadows and whispering voices! It was terrifying! And it was instant!" (Azazel)

'Hm? Oh, right. Sirius said something similar when I brought him along before. Anyone connected to my soul is fine and protected, but those not tied to my soul can get easily freaked out.

"Sorry about that, different magic systems." (Magus)

He gave me a doubtful look, but I didn't feel like explaining it.

We all sat down, and Tom brought us some refreshments.

I introduced the girls who Azazel was very polite in greeting.

Hey, he might like to troll people from time to time, but even he knows not to mess with women who give him dangerous vibes unless they are good friends.

Seeing as he was from another world that had some pretty crazy things in it, I began by giving him a light explanation of who grandma was and how the multiverse worked.

"Nyx? My world had a goddess of darkness named Nyx as well." (Azazel)

I nodded.

"That's a common misconception. Like I said before, world gods are gods born from a specific world and are thus stuck in their world without ever knowing about the multiverse.

Primordial gods who were born from the multiverse are the true and highest form of themselves.

My grandma has many world god versions of herself in different worlds, just like how my father has a counterpart here in this world.

The world god version of my father, Thanatos, in this world, is just some deadbeat who my father is embarrassed by." (Magus)

That last part was true, dad actually asked me to remove this deadbeat version of him. After Evilus was destroyed, the world god Thanatos just found an abandoned building and proceeded to do drugs and laze around.

He was not even evil, just extremely apathetic since he can't control his divinity and thus lacks any interest in living or emotion.

Anyway, I'll deal with it if I find him.

Just then, our conversation was cut off when Virgo reappeared.

"Master, there is a problem." (Virgo)

'Another one?'

Seeing me refill my sake cup in annoyance, Bella decided to handle it.

"What's the issue Virgo?" (Bella)

"There was a disturbance at the Garden auction house." (Virgo)

*Cough*

I almost spit out my drink.

"Already!? It hasn't even been an hour!" (Magus)

Bella gave me a pitying look.

"Dear, you're being a bit naïve, you can't expect to show people the carrot without the stick and not expect them to act out." (Bella)

I rubbed my forehead.

"She's right you know, unless you flex your muscle a bit, you will get walked over if you have nice stuff." (Azazel)

Azazel spoke from experience, and while I couldn't argue with them, I still wanted to hope for a smooth beginning.

"And you have to do it regularly, humans and other races are predictable creatures who love to prove the truth of the quote: 'The definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting a different result.'" (Azazel)

I snorted at the truth in those words and turned to Virgo.

"Virgo, what happened?" (Magus)

Virgo explained Apollo's scene and how the AI detected signs of abuse when it scanned the Apollo Familia and used a forced Legilimency attack on Apollo to reveal how many crimes he committed.

We programmed the AI to do that if there were clear signs of something very wrong like that. For the shady people who remain in the shadows, the AI would use subtle mental probes during transactions.

Unfortunately, Apollo made a public scene, and we ordered the AI to make the first idiot who acted out into an example for others.

The girls were obviously furious and emitting high levels of bloodlust while Azazel and I had hard faces.

"*Sigh* this has already gone public, let me contact Ouranos." (Magus)

I pulled out the communication orb and called him.

It rang for a few seconds before he picked up.

"Oh, Magus. How may I help you?" (Ouranos)

"We have a situation." (Magus)

I explained it to him and sent over the recorded memory scan on Apollo as proof.

To say he was furious was an understatement.

"That brat! I tried to teach them right from wrong! Even if there were a few bad eggs, it was usually due to their divinity corrupting them! Apollo has it fucking easy with his! Do what you wish Magus, he will have no protection from me!" (Ouranos)

I nodded and hung up before turning to Virgo.

"Virgo, activate the highest level punishment in the AI's perimeters, I believe that's nine consecutive magic onions in a small confined space.

Have it broadcasted as a warning to others.

Then teleport Apollo to a holding cell, we will seal him and destroy his consciousness in his avatar and his real body." (Magus)

Virgo nodded and sent the orders while the girls nodded in agreement, and Azazel gulped.

"Damn man, you don't fuck around." (Azazel)

I gave him a sharp look.

"There are many things wrong with species way of life throughout the multiverse, and I am no hero, I won't go looking for trouble, but there are two things I despise above all else, and if I see them, I will act.

Slavery and rape. I refuse to sit by if I see them.

Death doesn't punish souls like most believe. Religion is only made up by mortals. Death is fair, it wipes the memories of a soul, and based on their positive or negative karma, it sends them to higher or lower worlds for their next life in many different forms. Be it an intelligent species or a blade of grass.

Imprisonment is a joke as well, that is not a punishment for ruining the lives of others.

To truly punish someone for their sins, it has to be done while they are still within your grasp, and you have to do it with your own hands.

Don't wait around for others to do it, don't expect a higher power to do it. The universe doesn't care about our problems. Only we care about our problems." (Magus)

I finished my small rant, and we were all silent while that sunk in before Akame spoke.

"Magus, don't forget the Apollo Familia." (Akame)

I turned to her and nodded.

"Virgo, move the Apollo Familia to an open area in the VIP area, but don't let them move around. Use energy from the power core to hit them with healing charms for their bodies and minds. Break any curse or limiter on them. Then release them back outside. That's enough, they can handle themselves after that." (Magus)

"Yes master, that will use 2.8% of the power core. Should I proceed?" (Virgo)

I nodded, and she sent the orders.

"We should probably address the people as well; otherwise the event will be ruined." (Yoru)

"Yeah, as much as I want Apollo to suffer, we shouldn't ruin the grand opening for him." (Bella)

I nodded and connected to the auction house interface to make an announcement.

I adjusted my voice to match my announcer persona.

_"*Cough* Attention everyone! That was an unexpected occurrence, and I apologize for that display, but that is an extreme example of what will happen to those who break the rules. Lighter crimes will have lighter repercussions, beware the warnings. Apollo will be dealt with under Ouranos's supervision._

_Now that that's done with, let's get back to the grand opening! Quickly people! The auction house is open and ready! Limited quantities are available now! The bids close at 5:30AM Sharp! _

_Please remember, no Familia can monopolize the items and are limited to five items at any one time! We aim to let everyone win something! _

_Enjoy and improve your membership grade to enjoy our higher-grade products and services!_

_Once more, I welcome you to The Lion's Den."_ (Magus – announcer's voice)

And with that, I cut the connection.

"*Sigh* That was annoying." (Magus)

Yoru leaned on my back while Akame patted my head.

"Good job love~." (Yoru)

"Mn, good job." (Akame)

Bella just wrapped her tail around my waist to show her support.

I enjoyed their presence and relaxed.

"Thanks girls." (Magus)

I smiled and looked back at Azazel, who was surprisingly smiling warmly at us.

He noticed my look and laughed.

"Haha, I can enjoy a heartwarming scene Magus. Anyway, can you see what happened after your speech? I'm interested in their reactions." (Azazel)

I nodded and brought up the connection.

A holographic screen appeared in front of us showing the three auction houses.

***Line Break* **

**Loki POV: Garden Auction House:**

After Magus's voice calmed down the people, I observed one of the things I despised about the masses.

In the face of benefits, Apollo's situation was thrown to the back of their minds. The tense atmosphere easily got replaced with excitement, and those who paid for membership rushed to the white auction house to look at the listing.

Of course, it's easy to take advantage of people if you can predict them, but that doesn't stop this heavy feeling in my stomach.

"Goddess?" (Finn)

I was broken from my musing by my Familia captain and hid my feelings behind my mischievous smile.

"Sorry~ What were you saying?" (Loki)

He gave me a worried look but decided to move on.

"Where should we go?" (Finn)

I smiled and pointed to the central path with enthusiasm.

"To the VIP area of course! We are one of only three VIP groups! We can check out the other stuff later~." (Loki)

"Right." (Finn)

He nodded, and we moved past the crowd.

The free pass members were just enjoying the environment and looking around.

The one-time members and the Bronze members were rushing to the White buying building.

The black selling building was empty for the moment.

We walked onto the central path while I observed the fountain.

It was quite an artistic piece, and it gave me a strange feeling of the animals having a special meaning to Magus. I don't know what it was, but my curiosity was ignited.

The central path was covered in a thick white fog.

"Loki-Sama, this fog is laced with mana, please be careful." (Riveria)

I rolled my eyes at her.

'I can see that child.'

"Ease up mama Riveria, you're such a worrier~." (Loki)

She huffed but didn't argue while I smiled.

'It's always fun to tease her.'

We walked through the fog, and I felt many layers of magic protection I wasn't familiar with being bypassed. **(AN: Wards, unfamiliar to the Danmachi world.)**

After a minute, the fog cleared up to show the sight on the other side.

"Woah…" (Loki)

My words very accurately matched my thoughts at that moment.

"How is…" (Riveria)

"This is insane…" (Finn)

"Haha! This is incredible!" (Gareth)

The sight from the fountain of a floating island in the distance must have been an illusion because what appeared before us was that same floating island up close, and the bottom half was wrapped in clouds.

Beneath the island was an utterly massive crater that looked like a titan or giant scooped out the earth and compressed it into a rock to make that island.

A robust cloud floated down in front of us along with a bubble around it that created an enclosed space.

That emotionless voice from before sounded out from the VIP Badge.

"VIP Party, please step onto the platform to reach the island." (Auction House AI)

"Woah!" (Loki)

I was completely caught off guard by that and accidentally played hot potato with the VIP pass.

We shared a skeptical look before I tested it by putting my foot on the cloud.

To my surprise, my leg passed through the bubble film easily, and the cloud was solid.

"This is so cool!" (Loki)

My eyes had stars in it while my children followed my example and tested out the cloud before cautiously sitting down on it.

"Please hold on." (Auction House AI)

The cloud took off and brought us to the island.

**Other POV'S: **

In Freya's case, she ignored the mass's reaction and walked through a mystical crystal tunnel on the seafloor that showcased the seabed with different sea life and glowing multicolored coral beds.

The path led to a floating palace that had a truck-sized sea turtle with a bubble on its shell with seats for VIP's to sit on and brought them to the palace. **(AN: Think of the royal palace in one piece on Fishman island)**

In Hephaestus's case, she was the only one of the three goddesses that couldn't help but show her anger at the masses reactions and stormed off with only her Familia captain to the central path which was a multicolored earthen tunnel covered in glowing mineral stones that made it look like a path of bright stars in a night sky.

It led to an underground cavern with an obsidian palace built into the earth with a massive pit of lava separating the path from it. An enormous fire crab came out of the lava with a bubble on its back with seats inside for VIP's to cross.

**Back with Loki: (AN: I'm not favoring Loki, just choosing one POV to move things along.)**

"This is so cool! Look Riveria! That must be the auction stage for high-quality items!" (Loki)

I pointed at the giant stage in the center of the island, it was a massive stage surrounded by floating clouds with their own bubbles.

The emotionless voice spoke up to explain.

Apparently, each of those floating clouds acted like private booths for VIP's with comfortable seats, refreshments, auction listings, voice changing speaker to bid on items, and the bubble can be blacked out so you can see out but not in.

"Ohhh, and what would that area on the right be?" (Gareth)

Gareth pointed at the dome-like area on the right of the stage.

The emotionless voice explained the various functions of each area that VIP's had access to.

The dome was a training simulator. It created environments similar to specific dungeon floors or extreme environments and created virtual enemies with programs to train individuals in different skills.

Of course, that explanation flew over our heads, but we understood the main point of what it does.

The other areas were a spa, a game area, an area where they could view certain auction items on display and make early bids, a teleportation area where you could move directly to the VIP area of the other two auction houses or back outside the entrance to the auction house, and a few others.

All in all, it was a fantastical place in our eyes.

I was almost bouncing in excitement.

"Come on! Come on!" (Loki)

I rushed off like a kid on a sugar rush.

I mean, this place was amazing!

This place has a mana concentration that can match heaven, and it has an architecture style that I have never seen from a god before.

'Who the hell are you Magus!?'

Despite my chaotic thoughts on the inside, I ran around like a pinball with my children doing there best to catch up.

'Haha~ They might be physically stronger than me, but I'm a slippery one~!'

The bar was fully stocked, and we lost Gareth, who stayed behind for *cough* 'research purposes.'

'I will join you soon my child!'

I tore myself away from the dazzling sight of that bar and ran around the area.

The game area was a massive lounge with casino games, something called a hookah lounge with sheesha with magical effects, a gumball Russian roulette table, and a bunch of other fun looking stuff.

'I gotta max out my party and bring more of my kids here! Maybe Magus will join us if I ask.'

The spa was super high-quality but empty.

We ditched Finn at the training simulator area while he eagerly ran inside while I shook my head.

'He stagnated for so long, I was afraid his confidence might have taken a hit.'

Riveria was fascinated by the reading area. The books on the shelves could be rented as long as you stayed inside the area.

I shook my head and continued exploring by myself.

The whole place was like a real palace of the gods but more in the style of a hotel.

I wandered the pathways with the pockets of gardens and floating bubbles in fascination.

'This is so beautiful…'

I was mesmerized.

Eventually, I slowed down and got lost in thought and started reminiscing about my life while walking around.

'Heaven was so lonely. So many petty wars for equally petty gods and goddesses. It became so monotone and boring. You could barely trust anyone, and no one was comfortable next to a goddess with divinities like me except for a few.

Then I came down hereand… what was I doing exactly? Fooling around? Treating it all like a game? Sure, I made my Familia into one of the most powerful forces, but…it feels empty? Like a game of chess that I eventually won and then I lost purpose.

My Familia grows by itself, and I only update statuses like a machine…It continued for years until Magus showed up.

Magus, your presence baffled me the first time we matched eyes, the feeling of your mana, the aura you released in our meeting, the various abilities you possess…You sparked my interest like nothing I have ever felt before…I…I want to continue feeling like this... I want to know more about you… I..I want to truly live..'

I brought my hand up to feel the earing Magus gifted me.

'You already gave me back some of my abilities that I haven't been able to touch since I came down from heaven.'

I absentmindedly kept walking while deep in thought until a voice broke me from my thoughts.

"Ex…me…lo..sa.." (?)

I stopped and turned around to face a fox woman who was speaking to me.

"Wha..?" (Loki)

That was not the most intelligent response.

The fox woman smiled.

"Excuse me Loki-Sama, my superior has asked that you please follow me to the auction area." (Mu's subordinate)

I blinked.

"Oh, ok. Who are you again?" (Loki)

"My name is ***, and I work under lady Mu, who works directly under the master." (Mu's subordinate)

'Interesting.'

"Ok~ Lead the way!" (Loki)

She smiled and led me to the auction stage while we made small talk.

It seems Magus holds an incredibly high position in her mind, and she is obviously well versed in politics seeing as how I was unable to get any information out of her that she didn't want to tell me.

We arrived, and one of the cloud platforms descended to me, which the fox woman asked me to enter.

I did so, and it took off into the air and activated that so-called privacy mode where the bubble got blacked out from the outside.

I sat down on the comfy cloud chair with a drink from the selection and waited.

'I guess this Mu will come to me? A private meeting? I wonder what will happen next.'

Just then, a magic circle lit up, and another fox woman with seven tails appeared.

My eyes widened.

"Teleportation magic?" (Loki)

The woman smiled at me.

"Excuse me for the abrupt entrance Loki-Sama, my name is Mu, and to answer your question, that was not teleportation, this is not my real body, just a projection." (Mu)

I usually would have been extremely baffled by that, but I just sighed.

'*Sigh* Too many new things in one day.'

I nodded to move things along.

"I'm currently projecting to you, Freya-Sama, and Hephaestus-Sama at the same time." (Mu)

Now I really was baffled despite how many things I had seen today.

Mu waved her hand, and two more projections appeared next to me to show the other goddesses.

Freya and Hephaestus were just as baffled by what they were seeing and hearing.

Freya was sitting in a private VIP coral bubble in the underwater palace and was studying everything with fascination.

Hephaestus was seated in a private VIP crystal-based bubble and was examining everything with a critical eye, trying to understand how everything was made. The underground palace stage has different floating platforms made from giant crystals such as sapphire, ruby, emerald, and so on.

Mu smiled and went on to explain to all three of the goddesses at the same time.

"This auction house has many functions that I believe you have already seen for yourselves. The VIP section is private, and while it has many services, be aware that some things have extra charges such as higher quality drinks, renting books, the spa, and the training areas.

Some of our services, such as the spa, require a reservation. As you know, you can enter from any auction house entrance, and each VIP area is connected for ease of travel as well as exiting directly to the streets.

We have special services as well that are only offered on occasion, such as the restaurant when my master feels like having fun." (Mu)

That got raised eyebrows from all of us.

"Magus cooks?" (Freya)

She looked very interested.

"Just how talented is he?" (Hephaestus)

Hephaestus just smiled wryly.

I stayed silent, but my eyes were shining with excitement.

Mu smiled and nodded.

"Master is truly skilled, but it is only a hobby for him. Back on topic, seeing as there are only three VIP's at the moment, the high-quality auction items will be kept to a maximum of six items and a minimum of one at a time.

Other than that, you have full access to the catalog list, but please remember that even if you are a VIP, you cannot monopolize the market.

All members have a five-item limit to bid on, and as you three are the only VIP's, only you three have full access, your party members do not.

I shall leave the joint conference projection up, and you can close your channel with the remote on the coffee table.

The remote controls the privacy settings, call settings to myself or another member, bidding settings for the catalog and VIP auctions, as well as being the key to leave the bubble.

Please check the listings. The VIP auction will begin in an hour.

For future reference, the VIP auction will always begin at 9PM sharp every Saturday. Tuesdays will not have a VIP auction.

Please enjoy your time, and thank you for joining us." (Mu)

And with that, she abruptly vanished, leaving three silent goddesses.

**(Novel Recommendation are on the next chap.) **


	36. The Grand Opening Part 2

**Author Notes: NOT A NEW CHAPTER, **I divided the last one since it was too long.

Join the** DISCORD channel **to vote, ASK QUESTIONS, get spoilers, see fan art, Etc.

**disc**d.(gg) / WYjndVY (I had to take the link apart to make fanfiction not ban it.) **

"Somebody speaking."

'Somebody thinking.'

"_Spells_" and "_Messages_"

"**Alerts.**"

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter, solo leveling, overlord, bleach, akame ga kill, danmachi, pokemon, one-piece, CCG, Toriko, or any other anime/novel/manga that I may use.**

_Previously:_

"_Please enjoy your time, and thank you for joining us." (Mu)_

_And with that, she abruptly vanished, leaving three silent goddesses._

_Present: _

**The Grand Opening Part 2 **

**VIP Auction Area: **

Freya was the first to break out of her thoughts.

"Fufu~ This is all so interesting." (Freya)

I snapped out of my trance and couldn't help but laugh too.

"I feel like I'm in a dream with all this new stimulation! There's so much new stuff!" (Loki)

I jumped up excitedly.

"And I can't understand how most of it was made…" (Hephaestus)

Freya and I shared a look before turning to Hephaestus, who was looking annoyed.

"Are you sure Heph?" (Loki)

That was not a joke, Hephaestus's domains pretty much covered building anything.

She nodded.

"Some things I can grasp, but the majority of this stuff I have no clue! It's like nothing I have ever seen before, but I can feel crazy amounts of mana flowing through every inch of the place. What can you two see?" (Hephaestus)

Heph was frustrated and directed the questions at Freya and me.

Freya looked thoughtful for a second before speaking.

"I see Magus. My eyes see his souls' signature everywhere, including a few others who I have never met before." (Freya)

Her eyes have the power to see the soul aspect.

I looked around myself before speaking.

"And I can see Magus's mana signature on everything. This entire realm is somehow gathering mana from the outside world and concentrating it. This central area I'm in has the highest level of it, and it's even purer than what I felt back in heaven." (Loki)

*Sharp intake of air* X 2

"Are you sure Loki? That shouldn't be possible!" (Hephaestus)

Freya put a hand on her cheek with a calculative look before speaking.

"I think there are many things we are learning about today that are breaking our world views. Magus has Ouranos's approval, so that must mean Ouranos knows about this, and he is allowing Magus to show the world for some reason. If we want to stay ahead, I believe its important to accept the change and adapt." (Freya)

I couldn't help but agree with her while also narrowing my eyes slightly more than usual.

'Freya isn't wrong, but… her words are lacking that biting edge she usually has… what is she up to?'

Unknown to me, Freya was beginning to open up slightly now that one of her largest insecurities were cleared up.

Hephaestus as well, but she still wore her eyepatch to keep things hidden.

"I agree, with the appearance of Magus and this business of his, the times are going to change and fast." (Hephaestus)

I nodded.

"I also agree, just seeing this place, I can fully see Orario going through an abrupt shift. But on the other hand, doesn't this just increase your curiosity in Magus?" (Loki)

They both nodded and smiled.

"Fufu~ he has my full attention~." (Freya)

The smile of Freya's face was unsettling, but it was different from the smile she usually makes.

"I concur, he is fascinating me more and more." (Hephaestus)

I gave her a knowing look.

'Even you Heph?'

She blushed and looked away.

"As much as I would enjoy this conversation, I advise we check the listing before the VIP auction." (Freya)

"Point." (Loki)

I picked up the remote and saw a button that said 'list.'

I clicked on it, and a holographic screen appeared before me.

"Ah!" (Loki)

'Fuck! That was sudden!'

I heard the others surprised voices to the same situation.

"My my~" (Freya)

"The hell?" (Hephaestus)

'Yeah, that sounds pretty accurate.'

I sat back up and looked at the screen.

It was a rectangle floating screen.

A big floating icon took up the screen with the word 'Tutorial' on it.

I cautiously stretched my finger and felt amazed when I felt my finger hit something solid.

The tutorial played out and taught me how to operate the screen.

I could scroll through the listings.

There were different areas marked under membership grades.

Bronze colored the screen in a bronze color while each progressive grade changed the options shown and the color of the screen.

Each area had tabs for different sections.

**[Drinks] [Food] [Weapons] [Armor] [Potions] [Magic Tools] [Healthcare] [Clothing] [Eggs] [Information] [Books] [Miscellaneous]**

I tapped on **[Drinks].**

A long list of items with pictures, descriptions, and current bids were displayed while more options appeared on the side.

**[Alcohol] [Fruit juice] [Etc.] **

I tapped on **[Alcohol] **

**[Aged] [Mana Enhanced] [Non-Mana Enhanced]**

I tapped on **[Mana Enhanced]**

With each specification, the options got cut down and showed me some incredible items that left me wanting them badly.

**[Rainbow Fruit Wine] [Fire-Whiskey] [Tiger Bone Wine] [Etc.]**

I read the descriptions and found myself drooling.

'_Rainbow Fruit Wine is a high-class alcoholic beverage made from the Rainbow Fruit, and like the Rainbow Fruit, the wine's flavor changes 7 times. The wine has an extremely high alcohol content that makes up 85% of it, and while it is described as going down smooth at first, weak drinkers are unable to handle it very well.'_

'I want it!'

Hephaestus was going through the weapon, armor, and miscellaneous section while Freya was looking through healthcare, clothing, and magic tools.

Each and every item was a shock to us.

Mana infused silk clothing made from Acromantula silk? What is an Acromantula?

More ores even Hephaestus has never seen before?

Dragon steaks? Where did they find a dragon!? And there is a variety!?

A wand? How can a mana focus be so small?

Potions with incredible effects.

Enchanted magic tools that are incredibly rare.

And beast eggs? What kind of beast's are these? They have DRAGON EGGS?!

Hephaestus became shocked upon seeing **[Phoenix Tears]** up for auction.

Freya turned thoughtful upon seeing enchanted items related to charm, and her eyes turned truly desperate when she saw **[Mind Cleansing Potion]** that cleared up mental status effects and curses.

We were mesmerized, and soon the only sound was us tapping away, and the pleasant background music the auction house constantly has playing.

Before we knew it, the hour had passed, and our VIP passes made a beeping noise.

"Attention VIP members, the auction is about to begin." (Auction house AI)

I rubbed my dry eyes and aching head.

'Ugh, just give me a minute.'

Processing information and making plans is second nature to me, but I've been a bit out of the game recently, and this is a lot of world view breaking stuff.

A cold drink was placed on the table, and I immediately reached for it without looking up.

I downed it in record time and couldn't help but release a satisfied moan.

"Ahhh~ That's good stuff~ My brain is cooling back down~." (Loki)

"I'm glad you enjoyed it~." (?)

My eyes widened in alarm, and I looked up to find the man who started this whole thing and had been occupying my thoughts lately.

"Magus!?" (Loki)

He gave that annoyingly attractive smile and nodded.

"This is just a projection like what Mu did before. I will occasionally supervise the VIP auctions, and since you three already know me, there was no reason for the disguise." (Magus)

I nodded and just noticed that the connection to Freya and Hephaestus was gone.

Magus noticed my eyes and answered my silent question.

"To make things fair, I canceled the connection so you girls could have privacy with your bids." (Magus)

I nodded again and just stared at him.

"Is there something wrong Loki?" (Magus)

"Who are you Magus?" (Loki)

He gave me a confused look.

"Excuse me?" (Magus)

"Who are you? Are you a god? Mortal? What is this place? I have so many questions!" (Loki)

His eyes widened in surprise before he gave me a wry smile.

"We can sit down and chat later Loki, for now, I will just say this place is my creation, and I'm a bit special~ Haha~." (Magus)

'Of course your special, stupid! And don't laugh it off like that! How can you be so stupidly attractive while avoiding my question!'

I wasn't satisfied, but seeing as it wasn't the time, I nodded.

"Fine! But you better buy me a drink and explain soon! I can't live with so many questions flying around my head." (Loki)

He nodded and smiled.

"I'll do my best, but I won't be able to answer all your questions right away." (Magus)

Before I could protest, he held up his hand to stop me.

"For now Loki, here's the item list. Please study it, and I will begin in a minute." (Magus)

I gave him a dissatisfied look, but I still focused on the list, and my eyes widened.

'This…!'

**With Freya: **

After the warning from the VIP badge, Magus's arrival was noticed by me as soon as he appeared in the room.

"My my Magus~ Appearing suddenly before me like this in a private space~." (Freya)

I gave him a teasing smile, which he reciprocated and laughed.

"Haha~ My apologies my lady, it was terribly rude of me." (Magus)

I noticed his body flicker and felt a bit of disappointment.

'Its just a projection.'

I nodded at him.

"It's fine, I was not offended. So, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit? (Freya)

He kept smiling and waved his hand toward the drink selection, and a bottle of red wine was floated over to me with a single glass.

"I will be overseeing this VIP auction. It will only be occasional, but I felt the very first one I should participate in." (Magus)

I smiled in appreciation of the wine.

'I've never seen this wine before.'

The bottle was levitated to pour into my glass by itself, and a pleasant aroma came out.

I picked up the glass to taste it and felt admiration.

It wasn't the greatest I've ever had, but it was extremely pleasing to my taste.

I didn't say anything, but he noticed my appreciation and smiled.

'An attentive man is a plus~.'

Wine tasting has always been a hobby of mine. Not like Loki's habit of getting drunk but enough to enjoy a nice drink.

"Magus~ You're quite the mysterious man, I have so many questions I'm dying to ask~." (Freya)

His smile turned wry.

"Haha~ Loki just said something similar, how about we schedule a different time for it, the current moment is not appropriate." (Magus)

I nodded in acceptance.

'I have waited a VERY long time, I won't ruin my chances with this man by being impatient.'

"That is fine, but don't make me wait too long Magus~. You can see wherever, whenever, you please~." (Freya)

I laced my voice with intentional charm.

He noticed and nodded in approval.

"Good, just like I thought, you weren't able to control your charm before." (Magus)

This time my smile turned wry, and a bit of my honest feelings showed in my expression.

I held up my hand with the bracelet on it.

"Magus… I don't know how you knew, but… your casual action of gifting me this bracelet has saved me from my own personal hell. Truly, I cannot thank you enough for this." (Freya)

It felt weird to be able to express emotion so openly like this, a charmed person would have insane reactions if I showed any sign of turmoil. I usually have to keep it all hidden behind my mask.

My eyes refocused on Magus as he spoke.

"It is nothing to worry about Freya, I saw something I wanted to help with. No need to think too heavily on it. Let's not delay the auction for now. Your welcome to contact me in the future for a meeting. For now, here is the VIP auction listing." (Magus)

I gave him a smile and raised an eyebrow.

'Does he truly not know the heart of a woman? You don't just change my worldview, rescue me, and walk away like it was nothing. Oh, Magus~, you're a bit naïve with these things, aren't you?'

I cast my eyes on the list, and my eyes widened slightly.

'This…!'

**With Hephaestus:**

I became so entranced in the ores available in the auction that I didn't even notice my VIP badge beeping or the new presence in the room.

*Cough*

'Damn it Loki, be quiet.'

*Cough* *Cough*

I picked up a piece of ice and threw it in the direction of the sound without looking. I know Loki was just a holograph, but I was just conveying my annoyance with her.

*COUGH*

"What!?" (Hephaestus)

I snapped and finally looked up only to see Magus looking down awkwardly at me.

"Magus?" (Hephaestus)

It still didn't hit me.

He smiled.

"Hello Hephaestus, you seemed pretty interested in our listing~." (Magus)

It finally hit me, and I felt myself blush heavily.

'Oh god! I probably looked really stupid right now.'

I saw his smile widen and tried to fight down my blush.

"*Cough* My apologies Magus, I was…yes, I was very interested in some of the ores you have available." (Hephaestus)

He nodded.

"We have a nice selection that will likely be expanded a bit when I get some high-quality stuff from the dungeon's lower floors." (Magus)

I nodded, but that brought up many questions I had.

'So, if he can enter the dungeon, then he's a mortal? Wait, before that.'

I stood up and looked Magus in the eye with determination.

"Magus, your gift has done something I thought was impossible, and it defied everything I thought I knew by curing my curse." (Hephaestus)

I bowed my head.

"I truly thank you from the bottom of my heart, I will strive to repay this favor you have given me." (Hephaestus)

I raised my head and saw him have a surprised look on his handsome face before he smiled and shook his head.

"Haha~ You're a straightforward woman Hephaestus, I can appreciate that directness. But you don't need to be overly concerned. Just continue being yourself and enjoy life~ That's enough to repay me." (Magus)

I felt my cheeks flush again.

'How can you brush it off like nothing? Is a curse like mine so simple for?' **(AN: Yes, yes it was)**

I felt my stubbornness rear its head and gave him a determined look.

"I won't hound you Magus, but I am in your debt. For now, I already accepted your challenge, and I will make something surpassing your knives with the materials you gave me. Don't think you can run away from me before that!" (Hephaestus)

I managed to make him look surprised before he nodded and gave me a competitive smile I recognized from my children in my Familia.

"Bring it on Hephaestus, I have much I can learn from you, but I won't back down from a smithing challenge~." (Magus)

I nodded and matched his smile. It's my first time having someone who could challenge me.

'I can ask my questions later, this is enough for me for now. Let me see what kind of man you are through your skills Magus.'

Magus showed me the VIP auction list, and my eyes widened in surprise.

**Magus POV: **

I was currently sitting on my couch back home with the girls and Azazel watching the public reactions and using the interface to send funny messages through the bubbles to mess with people.

They were having a blast while I was using a projection spell to simultaneously deal with the three goddesses at the same time.

With my occlumency skill, it was easy.

'Teasing Loki was fun~ It was like messing with a very intelligent kitten.

Freya was surprisingly pleasant to deal with. I was very unsure about her, but she seems to be quite interesting and not as…crazy? I guess she had a lot of issues bottled up that affected her.

Hephaestus was refreshing to deal with. She was adorable when she blushed, but her directness was like a breath of fresh air.'

I smiled internally and reviewed my surprise with talking to each goddess alone.

'I wonder how much I should tell them? Maybe I'll have the girls around so nothing cliché happens.'

"Magus~ Oi!" (Yoru)

"Hm?" (Magus)

I got broken from my thoughts by Yoru, who was shaking me back and forth.

"Finally! Stop doing that introspective thing already!" (Yoru)

Seeing Yoru being so cute with her pouting face, I couldn't help but reach out to grab her and pull her into my embrace and cuddle her.

"Oi~, Not~ What~ I~ was..*Puuurrr*.." (Yoru)

Her words got lost as I petted her into a bliss.

"Haha~ Dear~ Stop playing with her. We were trying to ask what items you were adding for the VIP auction." (Bella)

I looked up, but my hands didn't stop on Yoru.

"Hmm~ Since it's the first time and it's only these three women, I was going to go with something special and use these items.

**[Felix Felicis (24-hour luck potion)] [Phoenix Egg] [Tome of Occlumency] [One-Time Teleportation Scroll] [(Blank) Katana – Grade Black] [Morpheus's Brew] **

What do you think?" (Magus)

"Hmm, are you sure you want to use them?" (Bella)

I shot her a questioning look, and she continued.

"I see no problem with the luck potion, it's not really that useful for us since we cannot be touched by fate, so our positive or negative luck cannot be affected by such a potion. Plus, it has the side effect of turning your luck awful for 24 hours' after its use.

The phoenix egg is interesting since it won't hatch if it doesn't feel a connection to an owner.

Occlumency isn't such a bid deal since even with incredible talent, it would take years to master, and you have to have a certain standard of mental ability before you can even understand the text.

The teleportation scroll is useless to us.

The next two are what concern me.

A growth weapon is not a joke. It's weak now, but with the right partner, it can grow up to a world god weapon level.

And that wine….are you sure its safe to give away?" (Bella)

Bella analyzed the pros and cons of each item, and I couldn't help but nod along with her.

"Your completely right love. I feel like the phoenix would match Hepheaustus quite well.

As for the sword, you have to remember that it requires a beginner to use, and I have enough trust in those three goddesses to choose its wielder carefully.

For the wine, I'm sure. We don't have a large supply of it, but its one of the craziest wine's Gol has ever produced as you should remember." (Magus)

Bella nodded along while Akame stuck her head up from her position on my other side.

"What does the wine do?" (Akame)

I matched eyes with Bella, and she nodded.

"It's a special wine that puts its drinker into a trance that makes them incredibly introspective and allows them to review their life, dreams, and aspirations.

It's dangerous because many people hold scars, and their minds could break from reliving some things.

I'm only offering it because these three goddesses have incredibly strong mentalities. They have suffered far beyond a normal level, and their minds are very different from a mortal." (Magus)

Akame nodded, and I pat her head while Azazel, who had been quiet the whole time, spoke up.

"Magus, do you think I could try some of that?" (Azazel)

I looked at him, and he seemed to have aged at that moment.

'Oh yeah, as much as he tries to brush it off, he did just die after a very long life and left behind everything he knew.'

I nodded and pulled out a bottle from my inventory to toss to him.

"Sure, you can use the guestroom for the night, that stuff….isn't simple." (Magus)

I would know since I tried it before with Bella.

We fell into a trance, but thankfully I didn't have many scars to relive while Bella's horror-filled past was put behind her when she became my shadow lover. She genuinely let her past go and embraced her love for Yoru, Akame, and myself.

"Right, so we all agree with the auction items?" (Magus)

They nodded, and I reconnected with my projections.

The goddesses were re-reading the descriptions and making their own plans. Each member can only bid on five items at the same time, and that includes the VIP's. If they want to bid on other items, they have to plan things well.

Seeing that they were wrapping up their plans, I spoke up from each projection.

"It seems each of you is ready~ Let's begin the very first of hopefully many more VIP actions!" (Magus)

Some fanfare music played out with small confetti that got laughs out of the goddesses before I waved my hand, and a virtual image of the first item came up.

"First we have….." (Magus)

The auction didn't take long with only six items, and 20 minutes later, each item was purchased.

Hephaestus got the black grade katana and the phoenix egg.

Freya got the occlumency tome and the teleportation scroll.

Loki got the luck potion and the wine.

Interestingly enough, Freya and Loki were pushing hard for the wine, but they seemed to come to an agreement through the private message function, and Loki won it.

They were each given their items, and they finished making three other bids each for other items on the listing. Each item had a minimum buying price and seeing how no one else could compete with them as the rest of the members were only Bronze grade. I processed their items right away.

Freya got three mind cleansing potions.

Hephaestus got two types of ore and a barrel of quenching liquid to use in forging.

Loki got a few items as well.

I was about to bid them farewell and let them enjoy some of the VIP services, but Bella shook my real to get my attention to tell me to change my plans.

Freya noticed my facial expression and asked if something was wrong.

I smiled wryly and told them what Bella said.

"It would seem that a new friend of mine and my wives would like to invite you three goddesses to spend some time together tonight." (Magus)

They blinked at that, and I got various responses.

"They want to meet us? I don't see a problem with that." (Hephaestus)

"Fufu~ I'm very interested in meeting them as well." (Freya)

"Sure! It sounds fun~." (Loki)

Inwardly, I rolled my eyes.

'*Sigh* This is going to be a long night.'

I asked Freya and Hephaestus to use the teleportation area to come to the garden auction house with their party.

Everyone enjoyed their time differently.

Most of the women made reservations at the spa for the next opening day, Finn fell in love with the training simulator, Riveria refused to leave the library until the last possible moment, Gareth was joined by Ottar and Tsubaki in the bar, and the goddesses followed me to the hookah lounge.

"Magus?" (Loki)

I turned to her as we entered the lounge.

"Hm?" (Magus)

"What is a hookah?" (Loki)

Freya and Hepheaustus turned to me as well, hoping for an explanation.

"Oh right, I never explained it. Well, how about a demonstration to help explain it." (Magus)

The lounge was dark with gentle lights giving the tables and bar and golden glow that felt inviting.

The tables were circular booths that were separated from each other and had charms to allow privacy and ventilation.

The booths were lined with soft velvet cushions and pillows to create a relaxing environment.

In the center of each table was a very large style hookah.

I led the goddesses over and showed them a hookah.

"Hookah is a type of casual smoking that can be enjoyed among friends and colleagues for many different events, and it was widely used in specific cultures in certain lands.

This hookah is much larger than the average one and is almost six feet high with a stained glass base, metal shaft, eight hoses, and a specially designed cup to hold the tobacco.

Water is poured into the glass base while tobacco and coals are placed at the very top.

Users will suck air through the hoses and enjoy the smoke that is created.

The tobacco or, as its called 'Shisha,' can be changed for a variety of flavors and styles.

The Hookahs I use were made by myself and enchanted for enhancement and self-cleaning for waste.

The shisha I use was grown in a controlled mana rich environment, and each flavor has mild herbal effects while a few have various other effects." (Magus)

I finished presenting it and turned to look at the three incredibly intrigued goddess.

"This is ingenious! It's so simple, yet almost no one would think of it!" (Hephaestus)

She was trying to break it down and marvel at how simple it is.

"How fascinating~." (Freya)

She kept her words simple, but I could see the excitement for something new in her eyes.

"Oh~~ I want to try!" (Loki)

And Loki was pumped up.

"Haha~ Just a minute." (Magus)

**Back in the mansion: **

After Bella told me they wanted to meet the goddesses, we went off to get changed and freshened up.

I gave Azazel some size refitting clothes to wear since he was just recently dumped into this world with nothing but the clothes on his back and his abilities.

"Thanks man, you're a real lifesaver." (Azazel)

I waved it off.

"Don't worry about it, if my grandma threw you in this world, then I feel a little responsible. I'll help you get settled somewhere tomorrow." (Magus)

He gave me a sincere smile.

"Appreciate it man. I'm kind of excited to go play in the dungeon! I was worried about joining a Familia, but you saved me by telling me the real way to be an adventurer." (Azazel)

I nodded.

"Yeah, you should start off with a good level as well. This world is a godsend for increasing the base parameters." (Magus)

He nodded.

"Yeah, I'm excited to start researching it! It's like a real like RPG game." (Azazel)

I gave him a look.

'Oh yeah, he's a mad scientist type, isn't he?'

I shrugged.

"Just do it in moderation." (Magus)

"You got it." (Azazel)

He gave me a thumbs up that did little to put my worries at ease, but I ignored it.

'That is future me's problem.'

Just then, the girls came back down dressed to go out. Nothing fancy, just casual clothes, but nothing would stop me from checking them out.

"*Whistle* Damn, you are a lucky man Magus." (Azazel)

I ignored him but wholeheartedly agreed anyway.

The girls came up to us.

Yoru was dressed in a blouse that showed her smooth dark-skinned arms and toned stomach with her long purple hair in a ponytail and the bangs framing her face.

She looked sexy as hell to me.

"Oh~ Like what you see love~?" (Yoru)

Yoru leaned against me and whispered in my ear.

I nodded without any delay.

"Mn~ Good to know~." (Yoru)

We stared into each other's eyes and shared a kiss before we broke it off and smiled a bit ferally at each other. Our instincts leaked out a bit.

I pushed them down and turned to Bella and Akame.

Bella and Akame had their hair down with Bella in black and green colors and Akame in Black and red colors.

I had to stop myself from taking them back to our room right here and now.

"You girls look amazing as well, are you ready to go?" (Magus)

They nodded and smiled after getting in their own kiss with me.

"How much should we open up to the three goddesses?" (Magus)

The girls answered quickly.

"Answer the small stuff, but keep the big stuff hidden." (Yoru)

Yoru answered seriously for once, and it was vague enough for me to understand she was teasing me.

Akame slapped her on the back of the head with a foxtail.

"Bad kitty, but I agree that we should keep it simple." (Akame)

"I agree dear, we don't have to hide our abilities too much but let's just make this a casual meeting." (Bella)

I nodded and looked at Azazel.

He understood my meaning and paled quickly.

"Wait just a second! Why don't you give me the coordinates, and I'll teleport myself over?" (Azazel)

I smiled sadistically at him.

"Sorry man, you have to be with one of us or the wards will bounce you off, violently." (Magus)

We went back and forth a few times teasing him before Bella decided to take him in her usual apparition.

'Hehe~ That still won't feel fun for him, but I won't say anything.'

With that out of the way, I shadow traveled over with Yoru and Akame while Bella apparated while bringing along Azazel.

We teleported into the hookah lounge seconds after I asked the goddesses to wait for a moment.

'Ah, perfect timing.'

We appeared from the shadows of the room and walked up to the table much to the goddesses' shock.

Everyone conveniently ignored Azazel, who was down on the ground from his first time experiencing harry potter style teleportation, which sucks.

They had just seen me, and the others appear from the shadows and empty space.

I smiled at them and banished my projection before I spoke up.

"Hello again you three, I would like to introduce you to my party. Freya, Hephaestus, Loki, these three beautiful women are my wives and partners, Bella, Yoru, and Akame. Girls, these three beautiful women are the goddesses Freya, Hephaestus, and Loki." (Magus)

I made the introductions, and they all sized each other up.

"It's a pleasure." (Bella)

"Likewise." (Freya)

Those two were having a stare-off.

"Nice to meet ya~." (Yoru)

"The feelings mutual~." (Loki)

Those two were having a staredown.

"Hello." (Hephaestus)

"Mn, hello." (Akame)

Those two nodded and sat down while ignoring the others.

'Ha, interesting combos.'

I spoke to the empty air.

"Tom." (Magus)

Tom popped in and startled the goddesses.

"Yes sir?" (Tom)

"A butler elf?" (Three goddesses)

I ignored them and turned to Tom.

"Tom, please help me prepare the hookah, for the shisha and coals, 'sex on the beach' should be a good choice, and the coals are in a marked box." (Magus)

He nodded.

"Right away sir." (Tom)

He apparated off with the hookah while I turned to the girls.

"Now, since you all just met, I'll go grab some drinks and snacks for us while you all chat. Any requests?" (Magus)

I felt it was best to get out of dodge for a bit and let them get comfortable.

They made some easy requests, but Akame was honest as always.

"Meat?" (Akame)

She looked at me with eyes filled with hope.

I laughed and rubbed her head while her fox ears popped out.

"Sure thing love, how does jewel meat jerky sound?" (Magus)

She nodded.

"Mn." (Akame)

I walked off to the small kitchen behind the bar.

**After Magus left: **

A cold war was going on in the double stare downs.

Akame and Hephaestus were enjoying the silence and sat next to each other without issues.

The tension rose before a light bang broke the balance, and everyone turned to the one person who everyone forgot about.

"Holy shit! That was even worse than Magus's version." (Azazel)

Azazel only now recovered and stood up.

Loki's eyes narrowed on him before she abruptly stood up and slammed her hand on the table.

{Bang}

"Oi! It's you! You're that stalker!" (Loki)

"Hey! Who is calling this handsome man a stalker?!" (Azazel)

Azazel turned to face Loki, and his eyes widened.

"It's you! Where is my goddess!?" (Azazel)

Azazel rushed up with max speed only to get slapped down by a fox tail and slam into the floor.

Akame spoke up.

"Don't yell." (Akame)

Loki gulped and sat back down while Azazel picked himself off the ground and nodded.

"My bad." (Azazel)

He turned back to Loki.

"Is my goddess here?" (Azazel)

His voice contained so much hope that Loki couldn't force herself to lie.

"Shes….in the library…" (Loki)

As soon as she finished speaking, Azazel was out the door.

Everyone turned to Loki, who sighed and explained.

"*Sigh* A few days ago my Familia bumped into him in the street, and within sixty seconds he started proclaiming his love to Riveria. He said it was love at first sight. Since then, he has made every attempt outside my Familia home to get her attention.

I admit it was funny at first, but it got old really fast." (Loki)

There was silence before everyone broke out laughing at that.

"*Pft* That's gold~." (Yoru)

"My~ I must admit his love was quite pure from what I saw, but his soul was…. interesting." (Freya)

Freya commented and turned to Bella with a silent question, and she didn't mind answering.

"Azazel is special like us, don't worry too much about his soul, I'm sure it will come out sooner or later." (Bella)

Freya nodded in acceptance.

And just like that, the ice was broken, and everyone began talking casually.

Bella and Freya had slightly similar personalities while Yoru and Loki matched nicely.

A few minutes later, Magus returned with a bunch of floating plates and cups while wiping his hands with a towel.

**Magus POV: **

I came back to the table to see everyone talking smoothly.

'*Phew*, a retreat was the correct action.'

"Well, I'm glad your all getting along." (Magus)

They turned to me, and I gestured before the plates settled around the table.

"Aged mana rich red wine for Freya and Bella, emerald wine for Yoru and Loki, and one-hundred-and-twenty-year aged Fire whiskey for Akame and Hephaestus." (Magus)

Cups floating in front of each of them while a bottle was set down to share for their preference.

"Along with that, I have jewel meat jerky, chicken shawarma, some salted nut mixes, and mana infused chilled fruit assortments. These should go wonderfully with the hookah which should be…." (Magus)

Just then, Tom popped in with the hookah prepared and ready to go.

"Ah, perfect timing as always, Tom." (Magus)

He nodded and set the hookah down.

"It's my pleasure, my lord. Will that be all?" (Tom)

I nodded, and he apparated out.

I joined the girls at the table, and we all raised our glasses.

"Cheers!" (Everyone) (AN: Kampai! Nasdrovia! Salud! I have said this word in so many languages in so many places…. *Far off look*)

The next part of this long night began.

**Chapter end.**

**(AN: Next chap will start off from here.)**

**Novel Recommendations:**

**Fanfiction: **

**Naruto: Shifts In Life** by **The Engulfing Silence** – One of my favorite all-time Naruto fics. I actually forgot about this one for a while and just recently remembered it. Naruto learns the benefit of shadow clones at the very beginning, and his journey takes a significant turn. BEWARE! The author actually cares about his work, and the change in Naruto is slightly slow, as in a few chapters. But then, Naruto becomes a complete badass!

**Naruto Shippuden: Namikaze's Return Redux! **by **The Engulfing Silence** – Another one of my favorite Naruto fics. I really love this author. This one has an OP Naruto who gets real training under Jiraiya instead of that canon bullshit and also gathers a grand total of five of my favorite women in that world for a harem. It's not instant fall in love bullshit. Trust me, it's a great read.

**The Legacy of the Most Unpredictable Ninja **by** RekkingPride – **This one is a bit different. It's a Naruto in the DxD world with a few two more crossovers, with one being a testament of sister new devil. I'm not the biggest fan of the authors writing style, but I still found the fic very enjoyable and a decent read.

**Devil Ninja **by **The Engulfing Silence – **Naruto in DxD world. Honestly, I really just don't feel like writing a review for this one. It's a very highly rated Fic for its category. Check it out and see if you're interested.

**Nin Tech **by** Irritus185 – **Crackfic! Extreme crackfic! One of the crackiest fics vie found, and I loved it! Naruto gets a bunch of advanced technology information shoved into his head at a young age and becomes a mad scientist! In the mecha way and NOT the Orochimaru way. It's fucking hilarious with legions of mini-robots, technology type weapons, and Naruto planning for world domination!

**Chaotic Good **by **Mister Grin – **An overlord fic that was recommended to me recently, just finished reading it. It's about an old man who was a programmer and lived a full life, and then he died, only to wake up in an orphans body on the day that YGDRASSIL was released in beta. Yes, the fic begins pre-canon, and I personally really enjoyed the ride. It's definitely worth a read. It's actually the highest rated pure Overlord fic on fanfiction.

**Rising of the Isekai Mess **by** KillianAstar – **This is one of my personal favorite crackfics. Post-killer ant arc Killua zoldyck, late novel Hajime from Arifureta, Kazuma from Konosuba, and Goblin slayer from Goblin Slayer. All four of these characters get summoned into the shield hero world as the four new heroes. Let the chaos ensue, Mwuhahaha! Really tho, fucking hilarious fic. It recently got mass updates too.


	37. The Long Night

**Author Notes: **Hey guys and gals! Here's the next chapter of The Shadow Monarch! I had some issues with the chap and got some new ideas for stuff. **BIG ANNOUNCEMENT** on the Author Notes at the bottom, check it out!

**10K This time!**

Join the** DISCORD channel **to vote, ASK QUESTIONS, get spoilers, see fan art, Etc.

**disc**d.(gg) / WYjndVY (I had to take the link apart to make fanfiction not ban it.) **

"Somebody speaking."

'Somebody thinking.'

"_Spells_" and "_Messages_"

"**Alerts.**"

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter, solo leveling, overlord, bleach, akame ga kill, danmachi, pokemon, one-piece, CCG, Toriko, or any other anime/novel/manga that I may use.**

_Previously:_

_I joined the girls at the table, and we all raised our glasses._

"_Cheers!" (Everyone) _

_The next part of this long night began. _

_Present: _

**The Long Night **

**From the last chapter:**

**Auction House VIP Area: Hookah Lounge:**

"Cheers!" (Everyone)

With a clattering of glasses, we all downed our drinks with the exceptions of Freya and Bella, who just elegantly sipped their wine.

The reactions were great.

*Burp* x 2

"*Cough* Wo!" (Hephaestus)

Akame and Hephaestus burped, and an adult hand-sized fireball came out of their mouth, much to Hephaestus shock and slight embarrassment. Akame played it off like the adorable creature she was.

"Ahhh~" x 2

Yoru and Loki fell into a slight wistful trance that Yoru broke out of after enjoying while Loki just sat there with a stupid happy look on her face.

"My~ This is incredible, how did you procure such a wine?" (Freya)

"Mn, it is quite enjoyable, isn't it? This one was grown on our farms." (Bella)

Freya and Bella had no outward reaction aside from Freya's eyes widening slightly. Those two had the noblewoman attitude down.

The funny thing about noblewomen, once they loosen their restraints, they can be pretty damn wild.

Personally, I felt like going with a fruity flavor tonight, so I went with some rainbow fruit wine.

"Ah~ That's the stuff." (Magus)

'Nothing like a nice drink after a day of work that technically still hasn't ended…'

I ignored that thought and turned to the lit hookah to pick up on the eight hoses resting on the table.

I'll explain it once more.

A hookah has a glass base filled with water, while metal tubes are used to bring airflow from the tobacco and hot coals at the top down into the water at the base.

When someone sucks air through one of the hoses, the heat from the coals burns the tobacco, the resulting smoke enters the water through the metal tubes and exits the water in a much thicker cloud of vapor infused with the tobaccos taste to flow down the hoses.

*Bubble* *Bubble*

I breathed in deeply and heard the satisfying sound of air flowing through the hookah.

The coals turned orange, the sizzle of the tobacco was heard, and the water in the base bubbled before the vapor flooded through. **(AN: This somehow feels sexual…..not my fault…)**

If you have ever smoked a hookah, you will know that you don't get a small amount of vapor, you get a nice cloud.

I breathed out a column of vapor across the table into Loki's still funny looking face, and she finally snapped out of it.

"*Cough* What… *Cough*" (Loki)

Everyone laughed at her expense before the girls relaxed and enjoyed themselves.

Bella was chatting away with Freya in a friendly and neutral way while Freya enjoyed the fresh experience of hookah and simply having people to talk to without drama.

Akame was munching away on the jewel meat jerky with a dreamy look on her face while Hephaestus was awkwardly looking at the plate of jerky and Akame's face without knowing how to ask her question.

'Ha, I know how you feel, it's hard to step in with Akame and food.'

I laughed and put a hand on Akame's head to pet her.

"Haha~ Love, why don't you share the jerky with Hephaestus." (Magus)

"Hm?" (Akame)

Akame broke out of her trance and gave me a questioning look filled with innocence before turning to Hephaestus, who looked embarrassed for getting caught.

"Mn." (Akame)

Akame moved the plate between them and nodded to Hephaestus.

Hephaestus picked up a piece of jerky and soon fell into the same trance Akame was in.

The sight of those two girls sitting side by side with glazed eyes while blissfully chewing on jerky was one of the most adorable things I've seen in a while.

My sight became obstructed by thick vapor, and I turned my head to see a mischievously smiling Yoru who pointed at Loki at her side.

"She wanted revenge, but she couldn't make her vapor reach you~." (Yoru)

"Oi! You weren't supposed to say that last part!" (Loki)

I narrowed my eyes slightly at them.

"Love, you know what this means, don't you~?" (Magus)

Yoru smiled challengingly at me while Loki just looked confused.

"What exactly is happening?" (Loki)

I matched eyes with Yoru, and we spoke at the same time.

""War."" (Magus + Yoru)

The next ten minutes was a fun mix of laughter as Yoru and I proceeding to pull every trick we could to outdo each other.

Vapor rings, rings through rings, vapor waterfalls, French inhale, mini vapor tornados, even a small battle of trying to shoot rings through each other's creations.

Soon enough, everyone else joined in, and it was a fun vapor war.

Bella and Freya somehow managed to make their actions proper and sensual and the same damn time. I had a strong feeling they were bonding over messing with me.

The best part was that with none of being normal humans and the tobacco being mana infused, it was completely comfortable to breathe and didn't irritate us.

Eventually, the war winded down, and I refilled my glass while Loki stabbed an apple slice and narrowed her eyes at me.

"So, Magus, how about a few questions?" (Loki)

I raised an eyebrow at her asking her to elaborate, and before she did, she threw the apple slice in her mouth, and her eyes lit up.

"Was that an apple?! How is all your stuff so bullshit! That was the best apple I've ever tasted!" (Loki)

Loki ranted while staring at the fruit platter like a predator.

I felt like teasing her a bit.

"Oh~ Is that your first question?" (Magus)

Loki snapped back to me.

"Yes! Wait, no! But…grrrr." (Loki)

She realized she got distracted by the fruit, it was adorable.

'Why am I surrounded by adorable creatures? I can't complain, but it's bad for my blood pressure.'

Loki took a deep breath while I refilled her glass, and she nodded in thanks.

"First question, what are you?" (Loki)

I felt Freya and Hapheastus focus their attention on me, and I smiled wryly.

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." (Magus)

I got three 'huh's' while Yoru started cracking up.

"Ahaha~ That! That is when you use that line!" (Yoru)

I gave a mock salute to Yoru before turning back to Loki.

"You're going to have to be more specific Loki." (Magus)

She nodded.

"Are you a god?" (Loki)

I twirled my glass and thought for a second before answering.

"How do you define a 'god' Loki?" (Magus)

Loki narrowed her eyes.

"I don't understand." (Loki)

I nodded.

"Not many do. A god is defined as any supernatural being worshipped as controlling some part of the world or some aspect of life or who is the personification of a force. Gods are physical representations and are birthed not through another life form but from energy itself. So, to answer your question Loki, no, I am not a god." (Magus)

'Not yet at least.'

Loki digested that while Freya spoke up.

"You are correct Magus, not many like to see it that way, but your definition describes the essence of gods and goddesses in the truest sense." (Freya)

I smiled at her.

"Thank you my lady, but I am merely quoting something I once read." (Magus)

She smiled back and sipped her wine while Hephaestus spoke up.

"So, your human?" (Hephaestus)

I pushed a new plate of snacks into the space between Akame and Hephaestus to replace the empty ones and spoke.

"Well~ I was indeed born to human mother, but you can consider me to be half human~." (Magus)

"And the other half?" (Loki)

I gave her a teasing smile.

"Who knows~." (Magus)

She huffed but didn't press the issue.

"Next question, what's your real purpose in this city?" (Loki)

I laughed at that.

"Haha~ What does mostly everyone come to this city for?" (Magus)

"The dungeon?" (Hephaestus)

I nodded.

"Indeed, I am here for the dungeon." (Magus)

Loki stopped to think for a second while taking a puff of hookah.

"If that's the case, then why all this? Why make this auction house?" (Loki)

Akame yawned, so I put my arm around her and pulled her against me to allow her to relax and get comfortable.

"Hm~ For shits and giggles mostly." (Magus)

"Eh?" (Loki)

'I think I broke her this time. Look, even Freya has a dumbfounded look.'

"If I am going to be here for a few years, why not have some fun? Sure, stalking around in the darkness was possible, but why do it? It seems like it would be incredibly tiring and a waste of effort." (Magus)

Freya's eyes narrowed.

"Are you not afraid of the danger it brings?" (Freya)

I smiled at her and released some of my bottled aura, which each of my girls matched with their own much to the surprise of the goddesses.

"Danger is more than welcome to find us. I make no promises for its own safety though." (Magus)

I felt the hungry stare of my girls.

'Releasing our aura really gets our instincts pumping.'

"Arrogance leads to weakness you know?" (Loki)

I turned to her and nodded.

"I agree, however, I am not being arrogant, I am being confident in my preparations and skills. Arrogance is believing your untouchable. I believe I can be touched, but I also believe I have the ability to respond to the touch with my full force.

After all." (Magus)

I smiled a bit ferally and showed my fangs.

"A lion will use its full strength even when hunting a rabbit." (Magus)

I heard four gulps and tilted my head.

'Four?'

I looked around, and the three goddesses definitely made those sounds. Bella and Yoru were smiling a little ferally at my display and trying to reign in their instincts to jump me.

I looked down and discovered the fourth one.

'That was mine….'

Akame had finished my rainbow fruit wine while I was talking and looked up at me when she felt my gaze.

She matched my eyes and nodded with a blank face.

"It was good." (Akame)

I felt a figurative raincloud over my head and pulled back the aura I was releasing while ignoring the three foreign scents of arousal I could detect from the goddesses.

"That was my last bottle in my inventory…." (Magus)

"There, there." (Akame)

I sulked while Akame patted my head to comfort me.

The sight was interesting, to say the least for the goddesses while Yoru and Bella just laughed.

I enjoyed Akame's petting for a minute before turning to the dumbfounded Loki, who was just staring at me like a puzzle she couldn't figure out.

"So, any more questions Loki?" (Magus)

She snapped out of her and nodded.

The sight of me sulking seemed to have calmed her down, and she was able to regain her usual attitude.

"So, you made the auction house for fun, which means you have easy access to the things that you offer for sale, which brings up a lot of questions, but first, I want to know something else. How are you releasing that aura! I feel like I'm being stared at by an ancient beast or something!" (Loki)

Hephaestus jumped in.

"Is it related to those animal statues you have around the auction house?" (Hephaestus)

And Freya added her piece.

"I was curious as well, I don't recall ever seeing those beasts depicted before." (Freya)

I nodded before saying one of the explanations the girls and I prepared in advance.

"Yes, they are related, and they are mythical creatures that have not been seen by most races, so I wouldn't expect anyone to easily guess their species." (Magus)

'Technically, that's true.'

"That still doesn't explain how they are related to you and your aura!" (Loki)

I smiled wryly at her.

"Curiosity has become your weakness Loki." (Magus)

She huffed but didn't reply, she likely didn't want the topic to deviate even if she acknowledged what I said as correct.

"The answer to your question Loki, is magic." (Magus)

I waited for a question and got none before I sighed at the annoyed looks I was getting.

'I guess I can't pull the same joke too many times.'

"It's an ancient magic to be exact, and it is a lost art to the modern age of this world." (Magus)

"And what does this magic do?" (Freya)

I gave her a teasing smile.

"It allows the user to look into their own soul." (Magus)

Her eyes widened.

"That's…not supposed to be possible for mortals." (Freya)

She sounded unsure.

'Good, it seems I'm starting to break the world views of these goddesses. It's so boring when those you talk to think they know the 'Rules' of the world. The 'Rules' were made by others for their own convenience and because they didn't want to push the boundaries farther than their comfort zones.'

"Magic is a powerful thing, right Loki?" (Magus)

She nodded and finally gave a small smile.

"True magic is not bound by the same laws that others are bound to. Still, mortals shouldn't be able to access such magic." (Loki)

My girls had mostly been quiet during this time to allow me to explain, but they couldn't help themselves with this one.

"Isn't it interesting how many things that 'shouldn't' be possible were lost to time and forgotten?" (Bella)

"Yeah~ Isn't it just convenient how certain things that would anger others if they became known, simply disappear~?" (Yoru)

Bella and Yoru had shit-eating grins as they spoke.

Freya and Loki became thoughtful, and their thoughts were moving quickly while Hephaestus chose the direct route.

"So, you're saying it was covered up by someone else? A conspiracy theory?" (Hephaestus)

I laughed and turned to her.

"No Hephaestus, not a conspiracy. You should have realized this by now, but the most common trend is that the source of such incidents are usually petty squabbles due to greed or other such things. Intelligent species are just broken recorders that repeat the same things over, and over, and over. Much is lost in these cycles that would have been world-changing for the present day." (Magus)

The funny part of this conversation was the girls and I were not lying about human nature, but we were doing it in a way to spin a tale to mislead these goddesses. Using the truth to misdirect makes for the best covers.

Hephaestus nodded.

"I can't argue with you, but if you don't mind me asking, just how old are you? You speak as if your much older than you look." (Hephaestus)

I pondered that one while I saw Bella and Yoru nodded in agreement with Hephaestus's words.

'Ok, ok! So, I sound like an old man sometimes, sue me.'

"Hm~ How old do I look to you?" (Magus)

"20." (Hephaestus)

"25." (Freya)

"22." (Loki)

'Oi, isn't this body supposed to look 19? Well, whatever.'

I shrugged and responded.

"Let's just say that you girls will eternally be somewhere between 21 – 24, and I fit in there somewhere." (Magus)

"Mhm, and don't forget it." (Bella)

"This is what a man is supposed to say, you should write a book love~." (Yoru)

"""….""" (The goddesses)

They had different reactions, but it only took a second for everyone to laugh.

I refilled my glass with some of the leftover fire whiskey while the women laughed at my joke and let it go.

"Fine~ Fine~ That question wasn't very important for us, but you're not getting away from the last one! What does that magic of yours do?" (Loki)

I nodded and decided to stop dragging it out by holding up three fingers.

"First, it allows you to see your soul." (Magus)

I put a finger down.

"Second, it allows you to find your inner beast spirit." (Magus)

I put another finger down.

"Inner beast?" (Freya)

I looked at her and nodded.

"Every being with a soul will have a reflection of themselves in a beast form. These beasts can be mundane, magical, or mythical. It's all based on the person itself." (Magus)

She looked thoughtful about that, probably just realizing what those small irregular signs she saw in other souls up till now were.

I held up my last finger and continued.

"And finally, you must confront your inner spirit, and find harmony with it through many different forms. It could force you to reflect on your life and reconfirm your desires, it could be through a game of tag, it could be through battle, and it could also be simple and have no test at all." (Magus)

I held up my fist and finished.

"And finally, if you succeed, you will gain access to your beast form, and it will fundamentally change you. You will gain the senses and instincts of your beast spirit while being able to use a half or full transformation. If you fail, you could receive a backlash and, in some cases, you could lose your life." (Magus)

To emphasize my point, I released my lion ears.

Their reactions, however, were not expected.

Within seconds, I had Loki standing on the seat next to me and feeling one ear while Hephaestus leaned over Akame to feel the other.

"Oi!" (Magus)

"Shhhh, just let it happen." (Loki)

I felt my mouth twitch.

'They better not have forgotten everything I just said as soon as they saw my animal ears.'

Thankfully, Akame decided to help me out and released her own tails much to the two goddesses' delight, and I got thrown away like leftovers.

Since they were on the other side of the table, Bella was letting Freya touch her own ears.

"Fascinating, what else did you gain from these forms?" (Freya)

"Many things, but we shouldn't share too much, each beast has abilities unique to them." (Bella)

Freya nodded and didn't pursue that line of questioning, it was reasonable to not want to share your abilities with others.

Eventually, the situation winded down, and we moved on.

Loki opened her mouth to speak but got cut off.

"If possible, I would like to ask the next question." (Freya)

Loki nodded, and Freya turned to me with a serious look.

'What's with the serious atmosphere?'

I took a drink and waited for her to speak.

"Magus, if I wish to woo you, is it better to be direct or subtle? I do not wish to waste time." (Freya)

*Cough* *Cough*

I choked on my fire whiskey and spat out a few small flames.

"Well~ that was refreshing." (Magus)

She smiled but otherwise waited for my answer.

Loki and Hephaestus were caught off guard, but they also looked at me with an obvious desire to know the answer.

My girls were actually laughing at my predicament.

I sighed and smiled wryly.

"*Sigh* I really don't know how to answer that." (Magus)

I looked at my girls who were smiling at me, reminding me that we talked about this earlier, and they would follow me no matter what choice I made.

I looked back at Freya and spoke honestly.

"Freya, the best answer I can give you is to let life guide us. I love my wives, and I would walk through hell before I hurt them by jumping into a new relationship despite what they say otherwise. Let's allow things to play out and see where it goes." (Magus)

Loki's eyes flashed before she spoke up.

"So, you're saying we can come at your however we want then?" (Loki)

Her smile turned predatory.

I gave her a wry smile in return.

"In moderation ok? Just be casual, I will be in this city for a few years after all." (Magus)

That seemed to settle them down, and I saw Hephaestus breathe a sigh of relief as well.

After finally being satisfied seeing me get uncomfortable answering questions, Bella decided to throw me a bone.

"Dear~ why don't you help these women by explaining the items they won at the auction tonight?" (Bella)

The goddess's eyes lit up, and they nodded.

'Thank you love.'

"With pleasure~ I believe each of you received one special item while the others were self-explanatory. Hephaestus, do you wish to start?" (Magus)

She nodded and excitedly pulled out a human head-sized egg in a special container.

"I have been extremely curious about this Phoenix egg, but I didn't know how to ask about it." (Hephaestus)

"Haha~ No need to be shy; your welcome to ask." (Magus)

Seeing most of the drinks were finished, I pulled out some various fruit wines and spread them around, hey, I'm a man who likes to always have more drinks to go around, and I have crazy amounts stored in the warehouse back home.

I refilled my glass and examined the case before speaking.

"Let's see~ First, I'll explain a bit about that breed of phoenix." (Magus)

She nodded with glowing eyes, and I thought she looked adorable at the moment.

"Phoenix's mainly have the elements of fire and life with a few others. Not many know this, but a phoenix should be born from the flames of its partner to create the strongest bond. Once hatched, it will grow to adulthood very quickly, and it will have a few abilities.

It will be able to communicate with you over a mental link.

It can teleport through flames to any location it has seen before, and it can take you with it.

It will be able to shed tears that can heal, its shed feathers will be excellent materials to forge with, and it will be able to soothe anyone around it with the music of its voice." (Magus)

I stopped there to take a drink and let Hephaestus stop gawking at the egg in her hands in amazement before hitting her with probably the most essential trait to a goddess like her.

"And finally, the bird is immortal. Once it grows to a point or takes a certain amount of damage, it will undergo a flame rebirth and become a baby phoenix again with all its memories retained." (Magus)

I had to reach over and grab the egg when Hephaestus became shocked and almost dropped the egg.

"Oi! It's still fragile before it's born." (Magus)

She snapped out of it and looked horrified.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I got lost in thought." (Haphaeustus)

She looked like she was about to cry until Akame wrapped a few tails around her and pulled her over to us to begin petting her head.

"It's ok, calm down." (Akame)

She visibly calmed down while I raised a thumbs up to my adorable fox.

'Good job love~.'

I placed a hand on Akame's head to show my thanks, and she nuzzled into it while still patting Hephaestus.

"It's fine~ Just be careful ok?" (Magus)

She nodded and blushed in embarrassment, but interestingly enough, she didn't try to move away from Akame.

'How do I describe this sight? Should I say this sight could give someone diabetes? Yeah, let's go with that.'

I explained a few more points to her, and she was over the moon to have a new friend who would be eternally by her side.

"Now, remove the egg and bathe it quickly in your flames." (Magus)

She hesitated and asked.

"Are you sure? I don't want to damage it." (Hephaestus)

I nodded.

"Don't worry, no flame can truly hurt a phoenix, it will feed off the energy of your flame to be born, and the fire will link it to you." (Magus)

She nodded and removed the egg from the glass case before taking a deep breath and igniting her hand with her divine flames.

They were a golden-red color, and the temperature quickly rose.

I flexed my fingers, and a few fireproofing charms hit the items around us.

Loki was examining the charm and probably figuring it out while Freya was more interested in the egg.

*Crack* *Crack*

With the sound of cracking ringing out, I spoke to Hephaestus.

"Increase the temperature." (Magus)

She followed my instructions, and the flame she was emitting grew.

A few seconds later and the egg visibly cracked, and I told her to cut off the flames.

She did so and put the egg down on the table just as a small head broke through the shell.

*Trriill*

It gave an adorable sound before it finished breaking out and exposed its naked baby chicken like image to the world.

"Aww~" (Most of the women)

'At birth, they mostly look like a naked baby chicken, how is that thing cute looking?'

In fact, the only two women who didn't make a sound were the two in physical contact with me.

Akame's eyes shined with a hunter's gaze, and Yoru's cat instincts flared up.

I quickly got an arm around both of their waists.

"No girls, you can't eat the bird." (Magus)

*Hiiiss*

Yoru hissed in dissatisfaction, and Akame play bit my hand trying to make me let go.

While I dealt with my felines, the baby phoenix waddled up to Hephaestus's hands and rubbed itself against her.

A link was formed between them, and Hephaestus automatically knew its gender.

"She's adorable..." (Hephaestus)

*Triill*

The baby gave off another cute sound before curling up in her hand and going to sleep.

Loki jumped over the table to sit in between Hephaestus and Freya and studied the bird with her.

"This bird has a crazy amount of mana!" (Loki)

Bella spoke up since I was busy.

"Oi! Yoru, not the ear! Akame, easy with those tails!" (Magus)

Busy with that.

"It will grow naturally from the ambient mana, but it can be sped up if you bath it in your flames daily. A phoenix doesn't technically need to eat, but it still enjoys fruits.

Oh, and save the ash from its rebirth days, that stuff is very valuable for potions." (Bella)

Hephaestus nodded and continued cooing over the bird while Loki spoke up.

"That reminds me, you guys had a lot of interesting potions for sale, including the one I bought, where do you guys get this stuff?" (Loki)

I laughed as I overheard that question while Bella puffed out her chest much to Loki's annoyance.

"While Magus has a great deal of skill in potion making, I make the majority of the things you see for sale."

The goddesses were taken back by that.

"Really? That's quite the skill you have there Bella. Do you take private orders?" (Freya)

Bella nodded while Loki was tiredly rubbing her forehead on the side.

"That skill can match gods whose divinities allow them to focus on making potions like Miache! *Sigh* You four are going to give me grey hairs." (Loki)

I managed to get a word in.

"Blame your own curiosity! How far you go down the rabbit hole is up to you!" (Magus)

She jumped up like an enraged kitten.

"Oi! I can't help it!" (Loki)

She threw a piece of chicken shawarma at me, but it was caught by Akame, with her mouth.

Bella and Freya ignored us.

"It depends, what are you looking for?" (Bella)

"I was hoping for more of those mental cleansing potions. Many of my Familia members have been strongly affected by my charm over the years." (Freya)

You could see the pain in her eyes when she spoke of it.

Her divinity encouraged the action and actually made her feel good when she ensnared someone, but on the inside, she felt disgusted by such actions.

Bella noticed and nodded.

"Sure, just give me a number, and I'll get them to you soon enough." (Bella)

Freya gave a genuine smile and nodded.

"You have my thanks." (Freya)

Bella waved it off.

"No worries~." (Bella)

And Loki jumped back in with the potion she won in the auction in her hand.

"So, you made this potion?" (Loki)

Bella looked over and nodded.

"Mhm, luck potions are annoying to make, but they have their uses." (Bella)

Loki's eyes sparkled.

"But it really works right!?" (Loki)

Bella nodded hesitantly, she felt there was a stupid motive behind her excitement.

"Yes, however, the risks were clearly stated. You will experience a large decrease in luck the following day, and it's not all-powerful. It just increases the odds of things you are trying to accomplish. You can still fail horribly." (Bella)

Loki didn't hear her, and her nose started bleeding while she muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"The girl's bath! I will finally enjoy my paradise without Riveria stopping me!" (Loki)

*COUGH*

Loki froze.

She looked straight at Bella.

"Is…is there an angry elf woman who could really use some love standing behind me?" (Loki)

Bella nodded with a benevolent smile.

"Yes, yes there is." (Bella)

"Right, thank you." (Loki)

As soon as that dialogue was said, Loki tried to dive under the table and got her head hit with a staff in response.

A few minutes later and Riveria joined us and was studying the luck potion in her hands while Loki was laid out on the seat.

"Ow! Why do you always hit so hard?" (Loki)

Riveria absentmindedly responded.

"Usually, pain is the greatest lesson. With you, I have to keep increasing the pain, and I'm starting to question your fetishes." (Riviera)

I almost spit out my drink at that.

'Savage!'

"Live as long as I have, and you will try a lot of different things." (Loki)

She looked my way when she said that and winked.

'Don't engage Magus, just enjoy your drink and heal your bite and scratch wounds while petting the adorable creatures that caused them.

Wait, what happened to Azazel?'

"If I may ask Riveria, did you happen to run into a certain multi-winged man?" (Magus)

She turned to me and nodded.

"I studied him for a bit before throwing him off the floating island." (Riveria)

'Damn! This woman is savage as fuck! Best of luck man.'

"*Cough* Right, well, Freya, I believe it's your turn. What would you like me to explain?" (Magus)

Freya's eyes lit up, and she brought out the Tome on Occulemncy she won.

"If you would be so kind, I have many questions about this mental magic." (Freya)

I nodded and smiled.

"I wrote that Tome, so your more than welcome to ask." (Magus)

Everyone aside from my girls was surprised by that.

"Really? It's one thing to make a Tome with the Mystery development skill, but its another to write one yourself." (Riviera)

Riveria looked at me in admiration, she didn't doubt me after seeing the library we have, let alone the place we were currently in.

"Yeah, you would have to thoroughly understand the magic to do that." (Loki)

Loki added in, and I smiled.

"I have a bit of skill in it~." (Magus)

Bella laughed.

"Don't be so humble dear, its not a big secret. Magus here is a true master of the mental arts. Where we come from, he was renown as one of the greatest mind healers at an incredibly young age, and that was only what he showed.

He showed us how to use the art in the most efficient way, and all four of us have impregnable and organized minds now. It's incredibly useful." (Bella)

Bella decided to show us off a bit since it was a defensive and supportive art we were describing. We said nothing on Legilimency.

Riviera looked at the Tome with obvious desire.

Loki and Hephaestus looked interested, but they weren't crazy about it. I had a hunch that Loki already made progress in the mental arts despite this world being very rigid in its thinking of magic.

"Oh~ Is that so?" (Freya)

'Did I just hear her voice shake?'

"Magus, would it be possible for you to help me set the foundation? I believe I may have a few issues that you could help me with." (Freya)

Freya looked at me, and I confirmed a bit of desperation in her eyes.

'Is it that bad?'

I nodded.

"Sure, the mental world moves at different speeds to the real world, a minute here could be as much as an hour in there. However, as a mind healer, I have a few things I should warn you of first." (Magus)

She nodded, and I got everyone's attention.

"First, as a professional, I will never speak of what I see if you do not wish. In some cases, I could actually delete the memories of what I see if that is what the patient desires." (Magus)

She nodded in appreciation.

"Second, I will assess what I can before dragging your consciousness into your mental world, you will feel a slight tug, and I need you to follow it, not fight it." (Magus)

She nodded again.

"And finally, I'll help you set the foundation, but if I do anything more than that, I might leave to much of my own influence. Your mind should work by your rules, understand?" (Magus)

She nodded once more, and I turned to everyone else.

"It should only take a few minutes from your perspective, just keep enjoying yourselves." (Magus)

I looked back at Freya and spoke.

"Look into my eyes." (Magus)

She matched my own, and I sent out a Legilimency probe.

Her divinity acted as a fundamental barrier, but it was like a piece of paper before me.

My consciousness entered her mind, and what I saw was frightening.

"What….the….fuck…..?" (Magus)

Bella wasn't lying when she boasted my skills at the mental arts.

If there were a few things I would say I truly took to the highest level I could, it would be my mental art skills.

I never went a day without spending some time in my mind, and my mental skills progressed to monstrous levels.

I could heal those with mental disorders and cripple those with entirely constructed mental defenses.

Now that my body is being evolved to eventually match my divine side, my powers are settling in and strengthening me even more.

I could look a full power Voldemort in the eyes and break his mind in seconds.

But what I am seeing right now is downright terrifying.

Freya was known as an extremely powerful goddess in mythology. A world god version of her wouldn't be able to handle everything she represents.

When I met her in person for the first time, I identified a few divinities and only spoke of those ones at the time.

Love, fertility, beauty, fine material possessions, and a minor domain of death. Those were the divinities I could sense.

I gifted her the charm suppression bracelet to help her control what I thought was her primary divinity, but the truth is very different.

I looked ahead at the standing mental projection of Freya. She wasn't even conscious in her own mental world.

"You….poor girl.." (Magus)

A mind that never had mental organization is usually just a formless space filled with chaotic memories all jumbled up, or in rare cases, it takes a specific form like a field, ocean, or such things.

What I am seeing is something I have never seen before.

Each and every divinity that Freya has taken the form of an eldritch horror type beast, and they were fighting for supremacy.

Strange leech-like worms with thousands of mouths, skeletons with glowing green eyes, massive sludge-like slime beasts, three-headed demons, tornados with faces, and more were all attempting to destroy each other.

It wasn't just the five divinities I initially saw, but there were also beasts giving off the feelings of Lust, Sorcery (Different from Magic), and War.

Eight creatures were fighting and causing destruction to the mental world.

And in the process, memories that are floating around randomly get caught up in their fights and destroyed.

Just like any unorganized mind, there were tens of thousands of memories randomly scattered about.

Standing off to the side of the center was Freya's mental projection, it was curled up into a ball and surrounded by a protective energy field.

I felt something get stuck in my throat when I realized that protection was from the bracelet I gave her recently.

"How long have you suffered like this?" (Magus)

My father once told me that it wasn't wise for a god, a primordial god, to have too many active divinities, especially if they are not compatible. No matter how strong you become, your soul would be a warzone between conflicting divinities.

He said it was a painful existence and most prioritized what felt more comfortable to them and released or sealed the others.

If let go, it would eventually take a physical shape of its own or wait for the next compatible owner.

That's actually how I came to own the divinity of shadows.

The divinity was floating in the universe after Uncle Erebus faded, and it chose me as the most compatible host.

A primordial god CAN die, but a new one will eventually take its place.

Back to Freya, a world god, even with world god level divinities that will only ever affect the current world, she should not be holding so many divinities at once.

Each time one of the divinities gets an advantage, it will be like shooting a concentrated drug into Freya that would compel her to do something.

If there were fewer divinities and they were compatible, they would settle in her mind and soul, similar to the spheres I have in my own soul.

They would naturally find a balance and take root to support the host.

But without them taking root? With them continually taking brief control? The compulsions would drive an average person to insanity.

And one of the saddest parts of this picture is that Freya has a divinity for sorcery.

A sorcerer is born able to cast spells, but they have to learn spells in the first place.

This world never made any progress in the mental arts.

***Back at the table:**

Akame was still leaning against Magus and felt his body shudder. She looked up and noticed a few tears falling down his cheek, and before anyone could notice, she waved her tails as if she was stretching and wiped the tears away.

'Don't be sad Magus.' (Akame)

She wrapped a tail around him to share her warmth and love with him.

**Back in Freya's mind:**

**Magus POV:**

I decided I watched enough and moved over to Freya's mental projection.

I cast a mental shield around us and examined her.

The bracelet I gave her had recently allowed her to remain protected not just from her uncontrollable charm on the outside, but also from her extreme compulsions from other divinities on the inside.

I never made it with that intention, but that was the result it had.

Around Freya's body itself was a fragile layer of something everyone has, but not many can use it.

Willpower.

'Has she been surviving this mental storm with only her will as her shield?'

That frightened me in two different ways.

The first was that her willpower was down to a simple surface layer skin filled with cracks and looking extremely fragile.

The second was that, after all these years of her willpower being battered and tempered in the fires of her mind, just how strong would it become if it was fully restored?

I shivered a bit.

'This woman will be a force of nature.'

I placed my hand on her head and began to heal many of the mental cracks I could find. She had a significant amount of small fracture like cracks.

This is one of the critical parts of mental healing, you can't leave behind a crack, or it can become a weak link that can cause the patient to relapse.

After a few minutes, I pulled my hand away.

'Damn this woman was broken, how the hell has she been so calm on the outside since we met? A crazed psychopath would have fewer cracks than her. Was it all really her willpower?'

My skills had improved tremendously from years ago when I healed Sirius.

It took me a year to heal him, where it only took me a few minutes to heal Freya.

But there were significant differences.

Sirius had a drained and shattered mind while the core of his being was kept locked away and safe. He actively knew how to control his mental world to sacrifice things to save others.

Freya had no control over her mental world and was similar to a small boat being rocked by massive waves in a storm. All those horror beasts that represent her divinities have also been eating away at her long years of memories.

And there was also the point that Sirius was a mortal man with only a few dozen years of life versus Freya who lived thousands of times longer. Her mind was much more flexible than his.

"Hmm…." (Freya)

Freya's mental projection began to wake up.

In the mental world, time moves much slower than in the outside world.

In the time a single blink, minutes could pass in the mind.

I laid her down on the ground and examined her.

"Freya, can you hear me?" (Magus)

"Magus?" (Freya)

Her eyes snapped into wakefulness, and she immediately began analyzing the situation.

'Oh~ What a fast adaption.'

"Is this my mental world?" (Freya)

I nodded and helped her sit up.

"Yeah, I managed to heal many of the cracks on your own psyche, but I thought it best to bring you in before I take any more steps." (Magus)

I pointed to the side, and she followed my finger to the sight of her divinities, and she paled.

"Those…. are my divinities?" (Freya)

I gave her a moment of silence before speaking.

"Freya, I don't know what your existence was like, but these divinities took these shapes to reflect your thoughts on them. They were always fighting for dominance, but your negative views on them shaped their current images." (Magus)

"I made them into…..this?" (Freya)

I finally saw real sadness from her instead of the proper image she always tries so hard to maintain.

I put a hand on her shoulder and made her face me.

"If anything, Freya, it tells me how much a good person you really are. You hated what your divinities pushed you to act like and fought back without ever truly giving up." (Magus)

I sent out some mental energy to create an image of herself ten minutes ago before I healed her.

She blankly stared at her own image.

"Here you were, covered in cracks and on the verge of totally losing any sanity you had left. And yet, you never gave up." (Magus)

I smiled down at her.

"Like a blade being tempered by a hammer and flame to create an even stronger metal." (Magus)

I held out a hand in front of her.

"Are you ready to be reborn? As the real 'Freya' this time?" (Magus)

I stayed still and waited for her to respond.

She stared at her broken image a few minutes longer before looking up at me and hesitantly placing her hand in mine.

"…..yes." (Freya)

She gave me a genuinely heartfelt smile, and her tears finally fell from her eyes. It must have been centuries since she last let herself cry.

I gave her a hug and let her cry on my shoulder for a few minutes.

Whatever happens, will happen, but I know that this was the right thing to do at the moment.

Once she calmed down, she was able to speak again.

"Thank you for helping me Magus, my pride would never allow me to say this in other situations, but my existence has been nothing but pain and giving in to my compulsions to escape said pain. I didn't know what else to do." (Freya)

I nodded and patted her head.

"Don't worry, as long as you will it, that will never happen again, I will help you set the foundation." (Magus)

With that said, I increased the strength of the mental shield around us and floated us up into the air above the rampaging beasts.

'When it comes to a battle in the mental world, a world god level divinity is a child before me.'

I raised a hand to form my will and explained myself to Freya at the same time.

"Enough!" (Magus)

Mental energy swept out from me to form chains from the void that wrapped around the eight beasts.

{RAWR!} {GROWL!} {GRRR!} {&$%#^ !}

They attacked back, and painful memories from Freya's existence bombarded my mind.

I gritted my teeth and pushed them to the side.

"A god cannot hold so many active divinities at the same time, even if you temporarily hold them down, they will wear you down in return and eventually damage you." (Magus)

I sent out another mental wave.

"Silence!" (Magus)

Each of the eight beasts was confined into a sphere, and no longer made noise.

"I will seal these divinities into eight separate corners of your mind, and you will have the freedom to call upon whichever one you want to be active at the time." (Magus)

With a thought, the eight spheres separated and settled in the space around us.

I formed the space to resemble a pizza with a 'slice' acting like the channel in which Freya could call upon the divinity.

"I am separating the space into ten sections, one for each of the divinities, and two for the center. A barrier space to protect your mind and an inner sanctum for you to form as you wish.

You will need to keep at least one divinity active to remain a goddess. I do not know what would happen if all your divinities were to remain inactive, and I don't think we should try and find out.

The tome will teach you how to construct things in more detail and organize your scattered memories.

I'll make it slightly easier for you."

With another mental wave, the scattered memories spread throughout the mental plane began getting sucked to the center area where we were.

I created a giant sphere and a small sphere.

In the process, I happened to see various memory sequences and saw a bit more of the life Freya lived.

'This feels wrong to say, but….damn, this woman has one amazing body underneath those clothes.'

Hey, doctors get to see things, it's a privilege. We just have to stay silent about them.

"The large sphere here will store all your current memories, including new ones until you make your own system to deal with it. The small one will be for you to view and organize." (Magus)

With that done, Iturned to Freya to see her with unfocused eyes, a smile, and blushing cheeks.

For some reason, I shivered a bit.

'I am not going to comment on that.'

"*Cough* Freya~ oi! Did you hear everything I just said?" (Magus)

I waved my hand in front of her face until she blinked and refocused her eyes on me.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" (Freya)

I felt my old forehead twitch return and sighed.

"*Sigh* Forget it, I'll write it down for you, just follow the instructions in the Tome, and you can begin working on constructing and organizing your mental world." (Magus)

She nodded.

"Thank you for helping me Magus." (Freya)

I smiled and nodded, but then her smile changed slightly.

I saw her divinity for lust light up, and a bed appeared from the space behind her.

'Oi, isn't that a little too fast to get the hang of things? ... Oh right, sorcerer divinity, I should be careful with teaching her how things work.'

"Since we have the opportunity, do think I could thank you... a little more...intimately?" (Freya)

Her voice turned sensual, and her charm turned on consciously as she raised her hand invitingly.

This wasn't the broken Freya, this wasn't the Freya who couldn't control her charm, this was the reborn and perfectly clear-minded Freya.

And in a way, she wasn't all that different from before, at least on the surface.

I smiled, shook off the heavy charm, took her hand, and kissed it but in a polite way.

For some reason, she only smiled more brightly in response.

"Thank you for the offer Freya, you are truly a beautiful woman in mind, soul, and body. However, you need time to heal and observe the changes to yourself without my influence to depend on. Like I said before, let's let life guide us and not rush it." (Magus)

She pouted at me.

"Your no fun~." (Freya)

We laughed, and I explained a few more small details to her before leaving her mind with a final thought.

'I wonder how what she was thinking about throughout that process.'

***Line break***

**Freya POV: **

**Back when Freya woke up in her mind:**

It was only a moment after Magus met my eyes when I felt a soothing warmth flow through my soul, the pain I was accustomed to for my entire life was being removed all at once, and I felt my consciousness get pulled by something.

I let it take me like I was told, and when I opened my eyes again, I was in a dark world.

It took me a minute to gather myself before I focused and analyzed my situation.

Magus was standing over me, and I had to be sure it was him and not my imagination.

"Magus?" (Freya)

He reassured me and explained how he healed me before showing me what my divinities were acting like.

To say I was shocked was an understatement.

First off, I had never felt more 'whole' in my life after whatever he did to heal me. It felt like pieces of myself that have long since broken were put back together.

As for the monsters, for my entire existence, I hated my divinities for two simple reasons.

They were always fighting and pushing me to do things I didn't want to.

And I couldn't control my own power, I could only direct it and call upon it.

But to see what my hate had formed?

I felt pain and sadness, knowing these monstrosities were created from my hate.

Before I could give in to the pain, Magus brought me back again by showing me a projection of how I looked before he healed me.

I lost myself in my own image.

It felt like looking at a broken mirror.

Pale and scarred, torn and beaten, cracked and flawed, this was the true form I became after enduring my divinities for so long?

Was every god and goddess like this? Was it just me?

Magus's voice rang out again, it felt warm, confident, comforting, and yet….was he…..admiring me?

"Like a blade being tempered by a hammer and flame to create an even stronger metal." (Magus)

A large hand was placed in front of me.

"Are you ready to be reborn? As the real 'Freya' this time?" (Magus)

I thought about my entire existence, the wars of heaven followed by the periods of pure boredom. My descent to the mortal world and my countless new experiences there. Throughout all of it, everything, was I ever truly me? Or was I whatever was leftover from the war inside my mind?

I looked up to match his kind eyes.

'Magus…..this man….he just wants to help me?'

I reached up to take his hand and prayed this wasn't all a dream before speaking.

"….Yes." (Freya)

He pulled me up, helping me confirm this was all real, and for the first time in centuries, I cried.

Waiting for my crying self was the warm embrace of this man.

Once I managed to calm down, he floated us up far above those monsters, and what happened next was the actions of a real god.

With a single word, the world obeyed.

I was mesmerized in his power.

I barely heard the words he was speaking to me and just stared at how he shaped the hell that was my mental world into a controlled form.

I felt all eight divinities that were always screaming and trying to take control vanish instantly as they were captured in spheres and divided to eight corners.

I felt my personal control strengthened and knew instinctively I could call upon any one of my divinities with ease.

I stared at Magus as he finished his actions and engraved the sight of him acting like a true god in my memories.

'If you do this much, how can I not be devoted to you?'

Unfortunately, I already knew it wouldn't be so easy to find a place in his heart. The very love he gave off when he looked at one of his wives was overwhelming.

It didn't stop me from teasing him with an attempt to have him sleep with me though.

And subtly, I also tested something else.

Even inside my own mind, with full control of my divinity, he still brushed off my charm like nothing. The sight truly got me excited.

I watched him leave with a smile before my smile turned genuinely sensual.

'Oh~ There is no man for me other than you Magus.'

With a thought, a few marble statues of Magus appeared near me.

One with kind eyes and an extended hand, another with his hair flowing around him and giving off a predator like aura, another with the face he had when he shaped my mental world, and a few nude statues in different poses.

'Yes, these should be placed near the center of my being.'

And if you want to ask how I know what Magus is packing to make a nude statue? Please, you think my eyes can only see souls? I believe I heard that young girl Syr call it a 'Scouter.'

I looked at the sphere of memories and knew it would take quite a bit of time, but one look at the statues around me, and I knew it wouldn't be that bad.

I summoned a bed to lay on with the small memory sphere.

'Besides, every step from here is truly 'Me.''

***Line Break* **

**Back with everyone: **

**Magus POV: **

After leaving Freya's mind, I found myself back in the same position I was in before with only a few minutes having passed.

"*Phew*" (Magus)

I exhaled a tired breath.

"Oh~ Your back?" (Yoru)

I heard Yoru's voice next to me and nodded absentmindedly before remembering Yoru should be on the other side of the table.

I looked down to see her sitting on my lap with a mischievous look, and I could feel her tail wrapped around my waist.

Akame was still leaning into my side and resting with one tail wrapped around me and her other tails aimlessly moving slightly, Hephaestus was suppressing her laughter, Freya was still in a daze in her mind, Bella was leaning back with a smug smile like she was saying 'Just go on with the show,' Loki was pouting, and oh! Azazel was back and bugging Riviera, good for him.

I did what I felt was right in this situation.

First, kiss the sexy cat on my lap.

"Mn~" (Yoru)

Done.

Second, tease said cat and question everyone.

My hand moved to Yoru's head, one pulling her into my chest while the other petted her cat ears.

"So~ What did I miss~?" (Magus)

Akame spoke up.

"*Yawn* Loki wanted to prank you, naughty cat claimed your lap to 'protect' you, they were bickering." (Akame)

I felt like she was leaving something out but just dropped it and turned to Loki with a smile.

"Oh~? So, you wanted to prank my defenseless body? Just what were you going to do to me~?" (Magus)

I mock cried like a girl who was going to be molested, and Loki huffed.

"Defenseless my ass! These wives of yours are just as protective as you are for them." (Loki)

I felt the tails around me increase in pressure, and I felt warm inside.

"Besides, you would have done the same to me if the situation was reversed~." (Loki)

'I can't deny that, oh wait, I can!'

"Honestly Loki~ Just what do you think of me~." (Magus)

"I think I see a male version of me." (Loki)

We matched eyes for a second before everyone laughed at the banter.

Just then, I saw Freya's eyes blink, and she came back.

I match eyes with her and sensed an incredible amount of emotion behind her pure gaze.

Everyone welcomed her back, and besides being curious, no one asked any personal questions.

Seeing it was almost time to wrap this night up, I pulled out a small bag and spoke up.

"Now that everything else is done for the moment, why don't we play a small game to end the night?" (Magus)

I smiled mischievously and opened the bag.

My girls and Loki's eyes widened.

It was a bag with nine gumballs inside of it.

"It's just a small game~." (Magus)

'Mwuhahahah! *Evil cat laughing*.'

**Chapter End.**

**Author Notes: Hope you guys and gals enjoyed the chap! **

**BIG ANNOUNCEMENT! **

**-Due to my stalling while writing, I decided to pick up a side fic that I really wanted to write. It will be a pure TORIKO fic! I have the first 3 chapters already done. Give it a read and tell me what you guys think!**

**Novel Recommendations:**

**Kissmanga: **

**I wanted to throw this in since I just recently found it. **

**I Am the Sorcerer King – **A great manga/manhua that is very similar to Solo leveling. A lot of people bitch about it being a rip-off, but they are dumbasses. First off, solo leveling is targeted at teen age groups, it's a great light novel/manga, but you can't deny the edge lord personality the MC has. Second, this one was written by its author YEARS before solo leveling was written. So, yeah.

**Fanfiction:**

**The Vasto of White** by **Parcasious** – A really great Fate X Bleach fic. It's one of the most original ideas for a Bleach fic I have ever seen, and I'm a huge fan of this fic. It's kind of a harem? But no romance has happened yet.

**Hero or Monster** by **hyvnn **– This is a very unique Naruto fic. I feel like this fic simply didn't get enough attention for how captivating it was. I really enjoyed the ride, and I feel like you guys might as well. It's Naruto X Anko X Mei for romance.

**Naruto the Angel of** **Death** by **Elredar Skylance** – Here is another excellent and unique Naruto fic. Once again, I really recommend you guys give it a chance. Enjoy the ride.

**Deus Ex Naruto** by **The BadAss Writer** – PURE SMUT. For anyone who is part of the 'Gentlemen's club,' please enjoy it. If you don't want to read complete and no fuck giving smut, don't touch this. Its basically straight-up porn.

**Kumo Seal Master, Naruto** by **X10AShadowfox** – One of two Naruto growing up in Kumo fics I really enjoyed. Its such a perfect fit to put Naruto in Kumo rather than all that trash in Konoha.

**N of Kumo** **by NinjaRiderWriter** – Here's the second Kumo Naruto fic. I laughed. I laughed hard.

**Seeing Red** by **RyoshiMorino** – I'm not sure if I posted this one yet, but its one of my favorites. I really love seeing a good Naruto X Tayuya fic.


	38. Life in Danmachi

**Author Notes: **

**PLEASE READ!**

**Hey guys and gals! I DIDN'T DROP THIS FIC! I'm still writing it. I'm really sorry for the two-month delay here, but I had a mix of issues from personal life, to my work, to honestly just a massive lack of inspiration and desire to write anything. I've been bouncing back and forth, trying to write and just nothing happening. In my desire to write SOMETHING, I managed to make 3-4 different ideas for new fics, with the first chapters almost finished. Each one is around 5K or more so far.**

**I want to focus on this fic, my main one, but if I don't write anything, then I find that I lose my interest and focus, so I'm playing with different ideas. My HOPE is that by posting something, I will find the motivation to keep going. **

**Thank you to everyone who enjoys my fic and has made it this far, lets hope for the best. **

**I want to thank my Beta PHOENIX! Thanks man, you gave me the advice I needed to post this chapter. You can all thank him if you wish.**

**Enjoy the 5K chap.**

**.**

**P.S. - Somehow, I still have readers who are butthurt by things I write. If my warnings page isn't clear enough, I honestly think you should go see a doctor, your IQ is dangerously low. Seek help. **

Join the** DISCORD channel **to vote, ASK QUESTIONS, get spoilers, see fan art, Etc.

**disc**d.(gg) / 43yCxTJ (I had to take the link apart to make fanfiction not ban it.) **

**^ NEW Discord link ^**

"Somebody speaking."

'Somebody thinking.'

"_Spells_" and "_Messages_"

"**Alerts.**"

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter, solo leveling, overlord, bleach, akame ga kill, danmachi, pokemon, one-piece, CCG, Toriko, or any other anime/novel/manga that I may use.**

_Previously:_

_It was a bag with nine gumballs inside of it. _

"_It's just a small game~." (Magus) _

_'Mwuhahahah! *Evil cat laughing*.'_

_Present: _

**Life in Danmachi **

**A few days after the auction night: **

**Western Forests: **

"RUN!" (Thug #1)

"Are we still being chased?!" (Thug #2 – also named 'Carl')

"Turn around and check!" (Thug #3)

"SHUT UP YOU MORONS! JUST KEEP RUNNING!" (Thug Leader)

A group of four thug looking brutes were running through the thick forest as fast at their legs could go.

'Shit! How the fuck did this happen!?' (Thug Leader)

It was just a typical day for our group. We harassed some small businesses for 'protection' money, played with some women who were walking around alone like usual, and then we got lucky and found some orphan kid with rare hair and eyes. Silvery white hair and wine-red eyes, that combination on such a young brat would sell really well in our circle, those rich nobles would love to play with a toy like this one.

We grabbed the kid and quickly ran back to our base to contact some buyers.

The kid stayed quiet, which was a nice change, and a few hours later, the nobles we usually deal with arrived.

As we were bargaining over the price, the only warning we got before everything went black was a short sentence.

"This should be enough for today." (?)

Next thing I knew, I woke up in this blasted forest at some kind of camp with all my underlings, the nobles we deal with, and their corrupt guards.

A total of around 40 of us.

The only thing in the camp was a campfire, a bunch of cheap iron weapons, some hobo looking dude who kept rambling in insanity, and a large sign that wouldn't break no matter how many fucking times I hacked away at the damn thing in anger.

It said:

"_CONGRATULATIONS! You lovely scum have been specially selected for the __**Predator Program**__! You must have many questions but don't worry! None of them will be answered! Scum who rape, murder, capture and sell children into slavery, harass good people, and spread nothing but negativity for personal enjoyment do not get to ask questions! _

_The city of Orario is exactly southeast of your location. How far is it? Which way is southeast? Those are your problems!_

_Your mission is simple, RUN. _

_Reach the city and your safe, however, you will have to survive the predators hunting you and the trials that await you!_

_Have fun, and thank you for choosing our services! We hope you enjoy your experience and find redemption in your next life."_

No matter what we did, the sign wouldn't break, and the hobo just kept muttering random things about giant cats.

The only warning we got was a loud voice that said, ARM YOURSELVES! In a booming voice before the hobo screamed and took off into the woods.

It was safe to say that no one knew what to do besides grab the weapons and follow in the direction the hobo went in.

That was a few hours ago.

Now I was left with only three men and no idea where anyone else was, people just kept disappearing, however, the screams I could hear every now and then, plus that goddamn annoying background noise was not helping.

**(**** Epic Chase Music **** \- Run)**

"CARL'S GONE!" (Thug #1)

"NO! CARL!" (Newly promoted to Thug #2)

I turned my head and noticed one of my men was gone.

"FUCK! JUST KEEP MOVING!" (Thug Leader)

And just then, time seemed to slow down as I saw the spot my foot stepped on light up slightly before my surroundings changed.

I spun around in a panic to see I was in a much darker area of the forest with bloodstains on the grounds and trees. I also noticed my clothes were different.

'Where the fuck am I!? And why the fuck am I wearing a mouse costume!?'

"Oho, it looks like I got the leader this time~ Lucky me~." (?)

A deep, growling voice spoke out with excitement.

I felt a feeling of dread but turned toward the voice and felt my legs grow soft.

A massive pitch black panther with electric blue lines running along its body licked its paw and stared at me like I was a chew toy.

I swallowed hard and put the pieces together.

'A giant cat, bloodstains, and I'm wearing a mouse costume.'

The panther's eyes seemed to dance in amusement at my rapidly paling face.

Before I got the chance to say anything, it spoke.

"Welcome to the trial of the panther, you have a 2% survival rate.

Now run scum, and do try to amuse me." (Panther)

My survival instincts kicked in, and I took off running while trying to rip the goddamn mouse costume off me.

'I don't want to die!'

***Line Break* **

**In another area of the forest: **

Specific members of the group that were strictly straight sexually or had an interest in and experience with young children found that after stepping on something that lit up, the area they were transported to was an underground cave with ten operating tables.

They were strapped to said tables spread eagle with slits that vertically ran down the center of the table, and no matter what, no one could speak.

The tables were inclined slightly, and in front of them was a massive screen with a giant lioness casually laying down on the side with a giant snake-like tail hissing at them and dripping venom from its jaws.

With a final flash, all the operating tables had a thug trapped on them.

The lioness rose, smiled sadistically, and spoke out.

"Welcome scum to the trial of the lioness. You have a 20% survival rate." (Lioness)

All the tables made a humming sound, and a blood-red spinning blade popped out at the bottom of the table.

"For the next 24 hours, you all will watch the program on the screen. Every time you avert your eyes, the spinning blade will move up 2 inches. *Sadistic chuckling*. Have fun~."

The screen turned on the opening title appeared.

"_Icha Icha Yaoi edition. Let the power of youth, muscles, and men EXPLODE!" _

The cave was filled with terrifying sounds, horror-filled screams, and sadistic laughter for the next 48 minutes before they all died down.

***Line Break* **

**In a third area of the forest: **

Members of the thugs and nobles that had more sadistic tendencies with their victims found themselves standing on a stone platform floating off the ground.

All around the platform were floating rocks off all sizes that were moving slowly through the air, hitting each other, and bouncing off.

That wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for the insanely hot temperatures coming from the reddish-black flames covering the ground and the massive nine-tailed fox lazily laying down in said flames.

The only time the fox spoke was when a new arrival came in, saying the same exact words to every person.

"Trial of the fox, the floor is lava, 10% survival rate."

After that, it just yawned and went silent as it watched every member on the platform.

If someone didn't leave the platform within 15 minutes of arrival, they were slapped by a tail into one of the floating rocks and forced to move.

***Line Break* **

**In a fourth area of the forest: **

Members of the group who enjoy manipulating, enslaving, bringing despair, and playing with the lives of their victims were sent to a particular area.

In this area, there was a wide and straight path leading into the distance with solid rock smooth walls on both sides that reached high into the air.

Those who were moved here found themselves before a line drawn into the ground that said 'STARTING LINE!' while behind them was a walled-off area with….. a massive black lion type beast.

All it said was:

"Welcome to the trial of the Manticore, there is a 25% survival rate. Make it to the flagpole at the end of the 'Super Mario' path, and you pass." (Manticore)

And it kept adding on confusing lines in a weird high pitched tone such as: 'Beware the mushrooms and turtles' 'hit square floating stones with your head' 'Save the princess!'

If no one moved within ten minutes of arrival, its sharp scorpion-like tail would stab them in non-vital areas until they moved forward.

The only time it said anything different was when the hobo popped in and screamed in a high pitched voice at the sight of the manticore.

It smiled and spoke again with that high pitched weird tone.

"Oh~ Welcome back Apollo, have fun~!"

One hour later, no one reached the flagpole, but that hobo made it pretty damn close.

***Line Break* **

**Mansion courtyard: **

**Magus POV: **

Once I cleaned up, I shadow traveled back to the courtyard in my manticore form to see my girls relaxing on a couch with cold drinks.

Smiling mischievously, I pounced over and licked them with my giant tongue.

"Ah! Magus! Stop!" (Bella)

"Hey! You're going to spill my drink!" (Yoru)

"Bad kitty." (Akame)

Once they were thoroughly licked, I turned back into my human form, feeling satisfied.

I laughed at their ruffled appearances before waving a hand to cast a spell to clean them up and plopped down on the couch.

"Did you girls miss me~?" (Magus)

I got three pairs of annoyed looks.

"Revenge will be sweet." (Bella)

"A war you have started, revenge I shall have." (Yoru)

Akame just stared at me with cold eyes.

I laughed and pulled her into my lap for a kiss and started petting her much to her delight.

"Haha~ sorry, sorry, I couldn't help myself. How did your sides turn out?" (Magus)

They let the licking go for now and spoke.

"It was fun~! It felt good to hunt prey even if they were trash." (Yoru)

"Agreed, it was fun to give them a taste of their own medicine for all the innocent victims they played with." (Bella)

"Mn, they burned well." (Akame)

I smiled wryly at my girls.

'I know it was my idea, but it's scary when you truly anger women like that.'

After the auction, my AI informed me of a few sketchy thug like characters that it tagged and was monitoring. Over the last few days, it tagged all the accomplices in a specific underground group while others were still being monitored.

We originally planned to just kill them until I caught sight of how many remnant souls were hovering around these thugs and nobles.

The remnant souls of tortured men, women, children of different races who were manipulated, played with, raped, tortured, and much more all for the pleasure of these trash.

Will I go out of my way to scan the city and save people? No. But will I walk away and do nothing if I witness it happen? Fuck no. I will give them the same despair they dished out before allowing them to die.

According to dad, when someone dies, their soul is judged based on their karma. Those with more positive karma will reincarnate in more comfortable lives, while those with more negative karma will have harder next lives. The more significant in any direction, the more extreme the next life or next few lives are.

So technically, scum will get their due through death. However, when my girls used magic to see the remnant souls, the fates of those scum were sealed.

We made a game out of it and transported anyone we captured into an area deep in the western forests.

The area for miles around it was littered with teleportation arrays that would bring those who fall under specific requirements to one of our trials if they stepped on the array.

Was it possible to escape without entering one of the trials? Yes, it was, but the chances were less than .5%. And just because they pass one of our trials does not mean they won't step into another one.

I got inspiration from the Skypiea arc in One Piece, and the girls and I each made our own trials.

Yoru played a hunting game with each scum dressed in mouse costumes that she would play with and use as chew toys until they die in despair.

Akame used the game 'The floor is lava' and turned it into a deadly version that would slowly roast and burn those who tried to escape. Even the floating stones were scorching hot. It was a burning hell like trial.

Bella…..Bella has bad memories of her time enslaved to death eaters. She moved past those memories, but that doesn't mean she does not still have an extreme desire to rip apart any similar scum she runs into. She made her trial for the sexually straight-minded rapists of adults and/or children and forced them to watch a Yoai movie with Ichiya from Fairy Tail, Guy from Naruto, Major Armstrong from Fullmetal alchemist, and Kaido of the hundred beasts from One Piece. And the worst part? Everyone was under an illusion that they saw themselves included and ganged up on in the video. It was safe to say they were all split in half from the crotch up within less than an hour.

As for me, I used the classic Super Mario game to make a real-life edition and filled it with pitfalls, angry mushrooms I animated to try and bite to death any human, murderous turtles with impenetrable shells that will immediately start moving randomly at high speeds if the turtle was killed, and floating square stones with question marks that IF hit only on the bottom would spit out potions that looked like health potions but were in reality, hallucinogenic potions that would make things much harder and more terrifying. The path was straight, but the elevations also went up and down, and there were tunnels that people could fall into that would continue underground. As a final touch, I threw the TMNP group in there as the final boss's If anyone reached the last ¼ of the path.

We kept Apollo trapped in the area and only gave him a chance at freedom when we brought new groups of scum in. I trapped his soul to the base camp, so every time he dies, he will reform in the same spot. His mind was already breaking, but the girls and I decided another few years should do fine for him. The usual scum only deserves to die in agony once but him? The amount of despair he has caused has left an ocean of innocent souls swarming around him.

We ONLY send members who genuinely deserve it to the game.

I was shaken out of my thoughts from something touching my cheek. I turned my head to a smiling Bella.

"Love, how many times must we tell you to stop getting lost in thought?" (Bella)

Yoru got behind me and jumped on my back.

"Mhm~ are you saying your thoughts are more interesting than speaking to us~?" (Yoru)

I couldn't help but chuckle at their antics.

"I would never dear~ Now come on, let's go take a herbal bath to wash off the scent of blood, I think there are a few kittens who need some attention~." (Magus)

I kissed Yoru to distract her while I wrapped my tail around Bella before she could react, and with Akame, who was just chilling on my lap, I shadowed over to the hot springs.

Felines are needy for attention, and I am perfectly fine with that.

***Line Break* **

**Hephaestus's Personal Forge: **

{Bang} {Bang} {Bang}

The sound of a hammer being swung continuously rang out.

Standing over an anvil and hammering a piece of metal with extreme precision was Magus.

By his side, Hephaestus was watching with professional focus.

Over on Hephaestus's desk were two pairs of knives.

One was the original gift that Magus gave her during their first meeting, and the second was Hephaestus's response to his challenge to make something better out of the same metals.

Magus received a call from Hephaestus a few hours earlier to come to her office, after some greetings they both entered their 'craftsman mode' and studied their creations to compare them and see who won the challenge.

Hephaestus was a literal goddess of the forge, but she is limited to knowledge from a single world.

Magus has knowledge from a few worlds, genius-level talent, hard work, and OP abilities, but his skills can't compare to the countless years that Hephaestus has spent honing her craft.

The result? It was declared a tie.

Hephaestus did the best she could with the foreign metals of Stalhrim and Ebony, but she didn't have enough spare ore to practice with. Every type of ore requires trial and error to find the best way to process them.

Meanwhile, Magus has the knowledge from Skyrim on how to best process it as well as the shit ton of weapons he forged to practice.

Both of them agreed to the tie without any hard feelings, and they decided to help each other improve.

Magus agreed to demonstrate the best way he knows to use the metal while Hapheastus would observe and help him improve his technique. It was a fair trade.

**Hephaestus POV: **

'Fascinating…'

Looking at Magus's work was something I could appreciate.

Steady hands, full focus, no signs of fatigue that could impact the final result, a calm rhythm.

He had a sincere professional attitude and skill, something that's hard to find in someone so young looking. You would be able to see something similar only in those fanatical blacksmiths who have spent decades honing their skills and doing almost nothing else.

And…. it's a massive turn-on for me.

I moved my eyes from the weapon being hammered on to Magus himself.

He was wearing a tank top that exposed the chiseled and perfectly cut muscles of his upper body. His hair was pulled back and went down his back. And the forge's flames lit up his glistening sweat enough to make me feel hot despite being immune to fire.

I got lost in a trance for a minute before I pulled myself back together.

'Damn it, focus girl! Don't let your mind focus on those…..wonderful….muscles….NO. Arg! Focus! This is new knowledge!'

"*Sigh* That should do it" (Magus)

I tore my eyes off of Magus and hid my blush by focusing on the blade that he was working on.

'Why is this so hard?'

**Magus POV: **

"*Sigh* That should do it." (Magus)

Utterly unaware of Hephaestus's inner turmoil, I finished hammering the knife I was working on and showed it to Hephaestus before I quenched it.

{Ssssss}

'Ah, there is always something extremely satisfying about hearing that sound when you quench a hot piece of metal.'

I pulled it out and examined it with satisfaction.

"I see, so that's how you work with it. It's indeed different from how I usually handle metals I'm more familiar with." (Hephaestus)

I nodded.

"Yeah, I have experience with quite a few types, but stalhrim and ebony are a bit special. It's one of the reasons I was excited to issue the challenge to you haha~." (Magus)

Hephaestus humphed and swatted my arm before throwing a towel at my head.

"Yeah, yeah, anyway, I noticed a few areas that could be improved on, move over, it's my turn." (Hephaestus)

I complied without issue and wiped my sweat with the towel.

This is how it's been for almost three hours now.

I would forge a knife with my techniques, Hephaestus would watch and then switch off with me to use her experience to improve my technique. We already have a nice pile of finished blades forming on the side.

I smiled as Hephaestus got to work.

'What a fun feeling. Having someone to compare skills with is always fun but rare.'

I used to compete with Bella in our potion-making skills, but she quickly surpassed me while I focused on forging and enchanting. Yoru was the same for arrays and wards, she promptly went beyond my expertise. Akame's divination and talisman creation skills were unique, so I never competed with her, but we still spar a few times a week.

And now, I can finally compare my skills to someone above me and push myself to grow.

Also, getting to see a beautiful woman like Hephaestus work in a tank top and doing the thing she has a divinity for is a treat for the eyes.

Dancing shoulder length fire red hair, slightly tones arms and stomach, and a professional composure that's almost like watching moving art.

It was a war between focusing on her craft to learn and falling into a trance while looking at her.

Little did I know that the same battle happened for Hephaestus when it was my turn.

***Line Break* **

**Dungeon floor 25: **

"FINALLY! WE ARE DONE WITH THOSE DAMN FLOORS!" (Magus)

Upon reaching the end of the stairs from the 24th to the 25th floor, I couldn't help but shout in joy.

I know it would be considered insanely fast compared to other adventurers, but those floors pissed me off.

Floors 19 to 24 was the section of the dungeon commonly referred to as the 'large tree labyrinth.' Just imagine floor 22 from last time but more extensive and complex for 23 and 24.

Was it hard? Not for us. Was it stupidly big and took a lot of time to find each individual monster? Yes, yes it was.

Thankfully I learned a little cheat. I could use my shadows to search for the monsters, but I had to kill them myself at least once. My direwolves, Kneazles, and spiders helped immensely with the search. How the hell else was I supposed to find fucking ant-sized insect monsters hiding in a completely random place on that floor.

After that, I would let my shadows roam and kill to level up a bit. No one evolved, but they did improve. My owl seems to love torturing any poor monster it deems 'worthy' of its attention.

Anyway, we finished, and now we are on floor 25, the beginning of 'The water city.' The 25th floor marks the beginning of the Great Fall, a vast waterfall estimated to be 400 meters wide and twice that in length, which lasts until the 27th floor. The 25th floor was also described as being a paradise of water. To move on to the next floor, adventurers must navigate through a series of passageways varying in elevation around the waterfall to reach the stairs at the bottom of their current floor.

I turned to the girls.

"So, how should we do this?" (Magus)

Yoru smirked with her slit eyes and feline ears standing up straight.

"I'm gonna go play with the fishies~" (Yoru)

In a small flash of lightning, Yoru was off.

"Haha~ The kitty couldn't wait to play with a floor full of fish monsters, that doesn't surprise me." (Magus)

Bella and Akame shared in my laughter.

"I think I'll use a lift this time." (Bella)

Bella gave a mischievous smile before her personal shadow summons, the basilisk, rose from beneath her and took off into the floor, slithering at a fast speed like a tank.

With a flash of fire, I turned my head to see Akame mounting the now pidgeot sized dark phoenix.

"The hunt begins." (Akame)

And they were off, leaving me alone at the entrance.

I smiled wryly.

"At least it seems their having fun. I guess it's my turn~." (Magus)

I looked at the layout of the floor. It was a mixture of land and deep water ravines and rivers. You could basically cross the entire floor in the water if you wanted, but all the monsters were water-based.

A childish thought came to me, and I couldn't help but laugh before taking a deep breath and shouting.

"Hehe~ Gyarados! I choose you!" (Magus)

…

Nothing happened aside from me looking stupid, so I tried again a little more forcefully.

"Gyarados!" (Magus)

Nothing.

With a severe twitch for looking stupid, I turned my head to look at my shadow.

"Oi! Sea serpent! Get out here!" (Magus)

With a hiss, my shadow grew, and my sea serpent rose up and gave me an empty but confused look, I never really named it Gyarados, but it was the thought that counts! Understand my intentions, damn it! You killed my pokemon dream.

"*Sigh* Whatever let's go. Your name is Gyarados from now on." (Magus)

{Hiiisss}

With a nod of acknowledgment, it moved into the water, and I jumped on its head with my excitement coming back.

"Now, Gyarados! Forward! I want to be finished before dinner!" (Magus)

{HHIIIISSSSS!}

With its own type of roar, it sped forward while my dream of being a pokemon master (or hunter) was revitalized.

'I will be the very best! Wait, what was my original goal?'

I was the first to finish the floor, but rumors of an adventurer riding a massive beast and screaming commands like 'Use hydro pump!' and 'Dodge and use tail whip!' were almost circulated if my wizard summons didn't run damage control and obliviate them.

**Chapter end.**

**PLEASE READ THIS: Author Note: I'll try to write some more, PLEASE give me your thoughts in the reviews. What do you all think about my fic so far? Do you like the slice of life moments? More action? Some lemons? Should I just skim through the Danmachi world? I would appreciate your views. **

**Novel recommendations: **

**Fanfiction: **

**Carl the jumper** by **AngorMike** – This is a really fun jumpchain fic! It has a great word count, a fast update speed, and it's a hell of a lot of fun. The author really knows how to just flow with it and do what he wants. IF YOU DO NOT like a certain arc world, you can easily skip it and not miss out on other arcs. It's just one of those types that you can jump in whenever you want. It starts in buffy, then to pokemon, Farmville, Kenichi, sword art online, monopoly, harry potter, Against the gods, and now stargate.

**Post-Apocalyptic Potter from a Parallel Universe** by **burnable** – WOW. I have NO idea how I missed this one. What a masterpiece. This is a Harry potter X Marvel fic, and it's done so god damn well. Really, you guys gotta read this one. It's over 550K in length.

**A Lifetime of Chances** by **The Wandering Delusion** – a pure Naruto fic. This is a REALLY unique and all-around incredible fic that I randomly found. It's the same general idea throughout the fic, but it's like a train of one-shots that are all connected. And it has Naru/Saku/Sasu in a super close family bond. It's really great and warm.

**Dining with Divinity** by** SoulReaperCrewe** \- A Naruto X Percy Jackson fic. This was recommended to me by a friend, and it was SUPER warm and fun. It's a really great slice of life.

**Celestial Ascension** by **Kronium345** – I love this author, this is an OC in Highschool DxD fic. Enjoy the ride, it's a great one.

**Solaris, the Solar God** by **Kronium345** – once again, I love this author. This is a DBZ x Justice League fic. I'm honestly not much of a JL fan, but this fic was really great. I highly recommend it.

**The Prodigy Namikaze** by **SoulReaperCrewe** – Pure Naruto fic. It's a bit cringy, but it's a nice way to imagine the Naruto world. Naruto X Kurotsuchi pairing.

**Hadrian Black: The Other Twin** by **Souen11 **– This is an interesting HP fic. It's in the format of someone telling the story about their past. It's a good read and well written, but you need to adapt a bit to enjoy it.

**A World of Wonder** by **SolanaLeonhart** – another One Piece fic. It's an OC added to the straw hat crew, but it has a unique twist. I dropped it halfway through, but some of you guys might like it.

**QuestionableQuesting: **

**Breaking Fate** by **Zaralann **– a fate X Campione crossover. This is a really cool and over 200K long fic that really deserves some attention. It's really well written.

**Novelupdates:**

**Death Mage** – this is an interesting and yet VERY dark fic. The author is a crazy fan of eldritch horror type stuff for the MC. The MC is pretty chill, and it's basically a normal gradual OP, slice of life with harem type novel, except its in reverse with all the monsters and dark stuff like undead, insects, subhuman types, and demons being the good guys while the humans and main churches are the bad guys since their god is delusional. Its kind of complicated but its worth the read if you have free time. It's not my preference, but its worth the time.


	39. Life in Danmachi Part 2

**Authors Notes: **Hey guys and gals! I know it's been a while. No great excuses to give you adorable soul sucking fans but in all fairness, I had this chap ¾ done after I posted my new fics and my computer decided to update without my permission. It deleted the whole thing and no matter what I tried, I couldn't recover the document. Sooo… I kinda raged and took a while to rewrite it.

**Anyway, enjoy the 11.3K chap!  
.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own harry potter, solo leveling, overlord, bleach, akame ga kill, danmachi, pokemon, one-piece, CCG, Toriko, or any other anime/novel/manga that I may use.

.

.

.

**Chapter 36**

**Mansion Courtyard: **

**Magus POV: **

"Ah~ this is the life~." (Magus)

Sitting under the shade of a tree in a recliner in nothing but a loose pair of cotton pants and a cold fruit drink in my hand, I relaxed and focused on the journal in my other hand.

The girls were off doing their own things, and I decided to focus on something important.

I'm going through my journal and organizing my ideas. It's easy to do it in my mind, but it's nice to write things out once in a while.

'I've been in this world for a while now. We set up our home, began exploring the dungeon, opened the auction house, met with the gods and goddess standing at the top of this city, started clearing out the trash, and have been having fun and making a few friends.

According to my shadows, we are also having a significant effect on the city. The goods we are selling are rapidly changing the status quo, and more and more people are proactively trying to improve themselves and their membership grades.

It also helps that the trash who can never accept others improving and try to drag them down is being slowly 'taken out,' so to speak. We have made a good few trips to our little forest getaway with new customers, and it never fails to feel satisfying.

It's not the act of killing that is satisfying, but for the girls who are connected to me and me, it's the sight of all of those poor souls hovering around their killer who died in agony finally being released from their attachments and moving on to the next life.

Thanks to our trips, the crime rate, and the groups that make up the 'underworld' of the city from both the nobles and adventurers are becoming crippled.

Come to think of it, I sent the TMNP on that mission to the red-light district to find slave prostitutes and rescue them. I don't care about the ones that are doing it for money, humans need an outlet, and many prostitutes do actually like their job. The amazons seem to enjoy it at least.

But slaves who were forced into it are a different story.

'Ishgar's familia is practically the overlord of the red-light district. I think her territory is actually adjacent to Freya's, maybe I'll ask her about it next time I see her.'

I added that to my list.

**[Main goal: Complete the Dungeon. **

**Side goals: Clean up the city, explore the continent, keep training, learn more about blacksmithing from Hephaestus, talk to Freya about the red light district, keep the TMNP busy with missions.]**

Completing the dungeon has always been our main goal here. With each level we progress, our bodies are being strengthened on a base level and evolving from the territory of mortals to gods.

For the girls, their mana and affinities will grow with them to become their main divinities upon reaching godly physiques, but it's different for me.

I was born with the soul and mana of a child of a primordial god.

My mortal body was never able to or supposed to be able to handle such power. If it wasn't for my mother's sacrifice, I would never have lived beyond my first year of life.

I raised a tendril of my shadow and gently stroked it.

My mother's soul was still in my shadow, gently protecting me from my own power.

As I grew stronger, more and more of my power was becoming accessible to me, and the strain my mother had to unconsciously hold was reduced.

By this point, I could clearly sense her slumbering and feel just how much power she was holding back. It was only thanks to her willing sacrifice and my father's abilities that she could even hold it back in the first place. She never even hesitated to sacrifice years of her life for her child, for me.

My main goal has always been to grow stronger, and by completing the dungeon and attaining the physique of a god, I can finally free her and allow my parents to be reunited.

I would never forget what she has done for me, but I also wouldn't waste my time worrying over it.

My father specifically told me she wouldn't process the passage of time and that I should take my time to enjoy life. I agree with that, but only if I am making progress toward the primary goal.

Cleaning up the city is the side goal of the auction house business, and I doubt it will stop until we genuinely pull out the corruption by its roots.

Exploring the continent is just a fun idea we had, it would be nice to take a tour and enjoy the sights.

As for Hephaestus, her skills are insane, and the few times I met with her to compare our techniques, I learned plenty from her vast experience and keen insight. In contrast, she learns a few new things from the knowledge I gained from other worlds.

We enjoyed our first meeting so much that we decided to continue our meetings on a regular schedule.

Training is always a top priority for us. We stopped basic workouts because the dungeon is evolving our bodies, so we have been heavily focusing on skills and talents. Our individual skills for close combat and weapon handling have peaked, making it hard to progress, but with the constant effort, we are getting slightly better over time.

I focus on my knife work, shadow manipulation, spell casting, and miscellaneous skills.

Bella focuses on poison manipulation and creation, spell casting, accuracy with her blades, and miscellaneous skills.

Yoru focuses on close combat, lightning manipulation, re-creating bleach spells, and miscellaneous skills.

And Akame focuses on her blade work, cursed fire manipulation, various curses, and miscellaneous skills.

Of course, we all have our own hobbies as well. Blacksmithing/Enchanting, Potions, arrays and wards, battle divination and talisman creation.

We spend most of our time together, but each of us has our private time as well.

Finally, the TMNP is a dangerous group for my sanity if I leave them unchecked. I don't even summon the little shits; they just pop up on their own like my owl and cause chaos wherever they go.

The only time they are quiet is when I give them a mission, and it's been a few weeks since I gave them the last one.

'I can't imagine there were that many sex slaves, *sigh* I'll check on them in a little while to see what they got up to.'

With my goals set, I shut the book and stretched out like a cat.

"Hm?"

As soon as I put the book away, I felt my arm vibrate slightly and pulled my sleeve back to show a runic tattoo on my wrist in the shape of a small lion's head.

It was the newest invention from Yoru and Akame.

The girls and I are connected so we could speak to each other telepathically whenever we wanted, but that doesn't work for others.

You see, a while ago, I lightly complained about how annoying it was using the 'Communication Orbs' I gave out to friends, associates, and others.

It's easy to give them out, but I don't want to carry around the orb with me to receive calls. It's inconvenient and uncomfortable.

Using her skills with arrays, Yoru created an array that can receive calls from the orbs, and Akame condensed the array into a talisman. You just have to stick the talisman on the body part you want it and boom, you get a cell phone tattoo.

I can receive all calls on it and even make my own.

Anyway, back to the tattoo, I pumped a bit of mana into it, and it lit up.

A projection appeared above it with the face of a smiling red-haired goddess.

"Yo! Magus~." (Loki)

"Hey Loki, what's up?" (Magus)

"Not much, we haven't spoken in a while. You don't call, don't visit, don't send a message with naked pics, I was starting to think you forgot about lil old me~." (Loki)

I smirked at her dramatic expression and tone.

"Nonsense, how could I forget about such a beautiful lil old goddess like you~." (Magus)

She smiled at the beautiful comment, but it melted like ice cream on a hot day at the end.

"Oi! Am I supposed to take that as an insult or compliment?!" (Loki)

"Hehe~, a compliment of course. Beauty comes in all shapes and sizes." (Magus)

I held in a laugh at her twitching expression before she moved on.

"I'll get you for that one later, anyway, are you busy today? I thought we could hang out for a bit." (Loki)

"My, my, Loki, are you asking me out? How forward of you." (Magus)

"Hmph, don't look down on this sexy piece of ass, I do what I want. Now answer my question." (Loki)

I laughed at her changing moods before thinking about it.

"One sec." (Magus)

She nodded.

"Tom." (Magus)

"Yes sir?" (Tom)

Tom appeared to my side.

"Hey Tom!" (Loki)

Loki saw him and spoke up while Tom nodded.

"Hello Miss Loki." (Tom)

They never talked, but they met back at the auction night when Tom helped me with the Hookah.

I covered the screen with my hand before she could interrupt me again.

"Hey!" (Loki)

"Tom, do I have anything I have to do today?" (Magus)

Tom shook his head.

"No sir, I believe you had nothing planned for the day. The ladies are off doing their own things and won't be available until the evening." (Tom)

I nodded at that.

"Great, thanks Tom." (Magus)

"My pleasure sir." (Tom)

Tom silently left, and I turned back to Loki.

"Well, it looks like I'm free today, what did you have in mind?" (Magus)

Loki smiled.

"Oh~ such a big shot. And how about just walking around? It would be nice to talk and enjoy the city a bit. My Familia is meeting up for dinner at our favorite bar later tonight, so you're welcome to join~; I want a rematch on our drinking competition!" (Loki)

I raised an eyebrow at that.

"Loki, that wasn't a competition. My physique aside, I told you I'm mostly immune to poison and have a high alcohol tolerance." (Magus)

She seemed to get even more fired up at my response.

"And I'm a goddess! One who drinks regularly! You cheated with that divine grade liquor!" (Loki)

"You went out like a light after one shot." (Magus)

"Well I didn't expect it ok! Who serves their guest's divine liquor anyway? I didn't even know any existed in the mortal plane outside of Souma's stuff! And who was that woman anyway?" (Loki)

I felt myself tense up at her last line and quickly changed topics.

"*Cough* Don't worry about it, we can have a rematch with your preference next time. Where do you want to meet up?" (Magus)

Loki thought about it before giving me a time and place.

"Meet me at XXX street in thirty minutes." (Loki)

"Ok, I'll see you in a bit." (Magus)

I shut off the connection and stood up to stretch.

'Thank god she didn't continue asking questions; when you talk about that woman, she will appear and cause chaos.'

I warily looked around before confirming nothing was there and relaxed.

"Hm… I guess I should let the girls know."

I reached out with our connection to Bella first.

'Hey love, I'm going to go meet up with Loki for a bit.' (Magus)

She responded back after a few seconds.

'Ok, have fun dear, I'll be finished with this potion I'm working on by around eight or nine, I'll be here when you get back.' (Bella)

'Got it, love you.' (Magus)

'Love you.' (Bella)

I connected to Yoru next.

'Yoru, I'm heading to the city to meet up with Loki for a bit.' (Magus)

I heard some noise over the connection that strangely sounded like meowing and calls of 'Praise her Meowjesty,' but I chose to ignore it.

'Ok~ Go easy on the poor goddess~, I'll finish up and meet you later tonight. Love you~.' (Yoru)

'Love you.' (Magus)

Lastly, I connected to Akame and heard a lot of whooshing sounds as if something fast just flew by.

'She must be at the training field working on her divination.'

'Hey love, I'm heading to the city to meet up with Loki.' (Magus)

It took a few seconds for her to respond, but it was straightforward.

'Mn. Love you.' (Akame)

I gave her a bit of encouragement for training and cut the connection to go change.

I threw on a loose form-fitting cotton shirt and black pants with some modern style boots and melted into my shadow, moving toward the meetup location.

***Line Break* **

**Magus POV: **

"So let me get this straight, you just walked into the room of one of the most powerful mages of your continent, took one of the most powerful mana focuses that's even considered a legend on said continent from his nightstand, and walked out?" (Loki)

"Yup~ To be fair, he probably never considered anyone actually being able to reach his room due to the wards set up, but once you're in there, you're fine.

The guy, along with a whole race of people, had a severe lack of common sense. It was as funny as it was painful." (Magus)

Loki and I were in a clothing store we passed by while doing some window shopping. It was actually pretty fun to hang out with the beautiful goddess.

She's crazy in a fun way, and we have been sharing pranks and stunts we pulled off. I was telling her about the time I took the Elder Wand from Dumbledore.

"Hahahaha~!" (Loki)

Loki almost fell out of the changing room from laughing, and I had to catch her before she tripped.

She caught her breath and started posing in her new outfit while I gave my opinion and continued.

"And the best part was, the old man was apparently using the mana focus to retain his sanity in his old age." (Magus)

"Ah! Stop! Hahahaha! It hurts!" (Loki)

I had no mercy.

"I didn't know about it until months later when I met him, and he thought I was a loan shark coming to collect. With the loss of his sanity, he somehow turned to gambling, and he had shit luck." (Magus)

I watched with satisfaction as Loki started tearing up from laughing and stopped my story for a moment.

She calmed down and asked a few questions before grabbing her next pair of clothes and re-entering the changing room.

That's when I finished the job.

"Oh, and the guy had a candy addiction. I managed to prey on his gambling habits and get him addicted to those magic gumballs." (Magus)

There was silence for a second before I heard a loud *PPFFTT* followed by laughter and a Loki who half tumbled out of the changing room in just her underwear.

I pushed her back in and smiled.

"Oh~, did you like the story so much that you're trying to seduce me~" (Magus)

"Hahaha~ shut it you. I will have my revenge for this!" (Loki)

She pushed off me lightly without any shame and went back into the changing room to get dressed.

"Your welcome to come in and join me if you want to watch~." (Loki)

I chuckled at her teasing tone.

"The temptation is strong, but you said you wanted to go somewhere before sunset, we don't have much time left." (Magus)

Loki came out dressed and shook her head at me.

"Boo~ You're supposed to turn into a stuttering mess at my offer." (Loki)

I laughed at that and didn't answer.

We went back out into the streets and started walking under Loki's lead.

"So, how's your Familia been since the auction?" (Magus)

Loki hummed in thought before answering.

"Well, the lower leveled members have been ecstatic. No one aside from our top members knows about you, so everything thinks the auction is mysterious and fun.

News of the items being sold is rapidly spreading throughout the city, and you're getting crazy amounts of good attention. Actually, the bad kind of attention isn't being mentioned that much." (Loki)

She gave me a sharp look, and I just smiled innocently, which she scoffed at but didn't press.

"Fin fell in love with that training room offered to VIP's, Gareth is holding onto the alcohol he won like a dragon and its gold, and Riviera has been locking herself in her study and going over whatever she read in your VIP library.

Actually, the only time I saw her these past few days was when Azazel came by to continue announcing his love for her and refusing to leave without seeing her." (Loki)

"Haha~ He can be a stubborn one, but he's a good guy at heart." (Magus)

After the auction, I helped set Azazel up with his own place near the Loki Familia with some starting funds. It's up to him to make more in whatever way he wants.

"Yeah, it's quite fun to see how Riviera gets all heated up so fast. No one ever gets to her that quickly, and the guy keeps coming up with crazy ideas! It's great! Hehe~.

My adorable Ais and my other kids were sad they couldn't see the VIP area, I wonder if I could 'convince' you to give me an extra pass." (Loki)

Loki pushed her almost 'nonexistent' bust out against my side and fluttered her eyes at me.

I gave her a deadpan look before flicking her forehead.

"Ow! Be more gentle with a maiden!" (Loki)

"Of course, when I meet one, I will strive to be gentle." (Magus)

I smirked at her twitching expression and kept walking.

"I'll consider it, we won't have many VIPs for a long while, but those kids are a bit young. I think fifteen might be pushing it, don't you think?" (Magus)

Loki thought on that before sighing.

"*Sigh* I guess your right, it's kind of easy to forget their ages when you live so long with super-powered mortals, but it's not that big of a deal. There isn't a drinking age in this city since you even have small kids heading into the dungeon." (Loki)

I nodded at that and placed my elbow on Loki's conveniently placed head. It was at the perfect height for an elbow rest.

"I'll think about it." (Magus)

I enjoyed her twitching expression.

She didn't respond aside from taking my arm off her head and intertwining her own with it.

She hummed, and we enjoyed the silence as we walked.

Unknown to me at the time, a pair of eyes had managed to spot me, but I never expected anyone to know me, so I didn't bother paying extra attention. If I had been more cautious, I wouldn't have been so surprised when I met the owner of the pair a few days later.

***Line Break* **

**Loki POV: **

I brought Magus to one of my favorite parts of the city, the top of the city wall.

It's just a nice flat path that circles around the city, but it offers a breathtaking viewpoint, and no matter what part of the day, you can hear the backdrop of the busy city.

We walked in silence and enjoyed the ambiance until the sun started to set.

'I can't remember the last time I felt this peaceful.'

No chaotic thoughts, no desire to distract myself with something to have fun with, just a peaceful silence while walking and basking in someone's aura.

We stopped to watch the sunset, and I couldn't help but think back on that night.

We had just finished enjoying a crazy game of gumball roulette, and in my exhausted state, I barely noticed the strange woman, who I was sure was a goddess by the divinity coming off of her, switch out the bottle of alcohol I was drinking with something else.

I also barely processed it when the liquid I poured into my cup was suddenly golden and giving off a strong enchanting scent, but I did catch Magus suddenly calling my name before everything went dark.

I soon found myself looking at my memories from a 3rd person point of view, almost like I was there in person but couldn't interact with anything.

From my earliest years of forming, to the wars in heaven, to the years of boredom, to the wars with monsters on the mortal plane, and finally, to my time in Orario building up my Familia with the cute kids I picked up along the way.

I became known as the joker, the jester, the chaos inducing woman, all in my search for entertainment.

But… I realized I was just trying to distract myself from my own pain.

I watched and saw how my eyes would flash with a deep well of emptiness and envy whenever I saw gods and mortals finding companionship.

And almost as soon as it was there, it was gone as I buried it behind a jokers smile and ran to find something to distract myself with.

I had only recently begun to question my intentions and goals, but seeing just how far back and deep my loneliness had been eating away at me was a big shock.

The dream flowed on, and I watched it all, sometimes speeding over years and other times slowing down to let me see it all, until the day I met Magus, that was when my world changed.

Something new, something different, and someone I felt both an attraction toward as well as a sense of comfort with.

I wanted that feeling, I wanted to know what it felt like, even just once.

He suddenly appeared and grabbed my attention like nothing I had ever seen before. His mana signature screamed out to me, his aura enchanted me, and his personality entertained me and made me endlessly curious to know more.

It shocked me to realize that my rapid attraction to Magus was an accumulation of thousands of years of pain and confusion of things I kept distracting myself from finally finding the one missing piece it was always looking for.

And just like that, as soon as I accepted my honest desires and pain, the dream shattered, and I awoke with a start in my bedroom back in my manor.

I could have sworn I saw the shadow of something leave out of the corner of my eye, and even though I had no proof, I felt a warm feeling in my chest as I briefly sensed it's mana.

I am a goddess of magic, if Magus isn't deliberately trying to hide from me, I would never forget the feeling of his mana.

Riviera had told me it was Magus who took me home after passing out, and I spend a few days going over the dream and my thoughts on it before I decided to call Magus.

I looked up at him as he stared off into the sunset and watched as the golden glow lit up his features.

It made him seem almost…. godly…

"*Pft*" (Loki)

I couldn't help but start laughing at that thought.

Magus turned his view onto me with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" (Magus)

I just shook my head.

"Nothing, I just thought of something funny." (Loki)

He just gave me a look before shaking his head and looking back toward the setting sun while annoyingly placing his elbow back on my head.

"You're a strange one." (Magus)

I just hmphed at that.

"The pot calling the kettle black." (Loki)

We both chuckled at that, and I moved his arm from my head to my shoulders.

He responded in kind and pulled me in, so my back was up against his chest.

I didn't try or want to fight it and just let out a content sigh as I leaned into him and felt his aura wrap around me.

It felt warm, comforting, and… safe. It was everything I always wanted and hoped for. I didn't even want to try and tease him.

We didn't talk again and just enjoyed the view as the last rays of light fell over the horizon.

'I've been unknowingly looking for this feeling for my entire existence, and now I don't want to lose it. I want you Magus, no matter what I have to accept to have you.'

I grasped the arm wrapped around me a little tighter and hoped the moment would last forever.

***Line Break* **

**Magus POV: **

Watching the last few rays of light dip below the horizon with Loki was surprisingly peaceful and soothing.

Of course, I knew Loki was lost in thought, and I didn't want to push her to voice her thoughts.

Even now, I don't know why grandma decided to pop in so randomly and switch out Loki's drink with the original 'Morpheus's Brew.'

For god's sake, the bottle I auctioned off to Loki was a watered-down version because I didn't want to let anyone who bought it have the risk of falling into an actual coma!

If someone who drinks it couldn't accept or refuses to accept their past and the scars they see, they could never wake up from the trance until the day they died. And even then! There is no guarantee the spirit won't remain lost in a trance after death.

As soon as I saw Loki's eyes widen and I smelled the aroma of her drink, I wanted to stop her, but it was too late.

Putting divine grade alcohol in Loki's hands and trying to be fast enough to take it away before she could drink it would require a level of power that could match my father.

Loki was out like a light, and I played it off with the others at the time and took her home. I left a Kneazle and Medic shadow to watch over her and left, but I desperately hoped she wouldn't be in a coma.

My worries were unfounded when she surprisingly woke up the next morning. I shouldn't have doubted the strength of her mind, she isn't the fool she may act like, she's a genuine goddess of magic that hides under a persona of a trickster, like a blade hidden in a sleeve.

I was worried when I didn't hear from her for a few days, but everything seemed to work out.

I put all my thoughts to the back of my head and just enjoyed the day together, and it was nice. Even now, holding her and enjoying the ambiance of the moment was surprisingly peaceful.

In a lot of ways, we mesh together well, and our aura connecting so easily is the clearest sign of that.

As the light of the sunset went away, and the night pulled in, I knew we had to get going.

A fun idea hit me, and with a mischievous smile, I jumped backward off the wall with Loki.

"Wha..?!" (Loki)

She squeaked cutely in surprise before tilting her head to look at me with a smile as we fell.

I was surprised to see there was no fear in her eyes. She completely let go and trusted me, and her smile at this moment seemed to engrave itself in my mind.

Before we hit the ground, I shadow traveled us to the street with the Hostess on it.

***Line Break* **

We appeared down the street from the Hostess in an alleyway without attracting any attention.

My mind was still preoccupied with that smile. There was something about that face that really enchanted me, and I was mentally organizing it in one of my mental folders for impactful moments.

I know it was rash of me to show Loki my form of teleportation, but I didn't really mind. It doesn't really make a difference, and I might use it as a test to see if she tells anyone.

Teleportation is rare but not unheard of in this world.

"*Cough*" (Loki)

I heard Loki cough and looked down at her smugly smiling face.

"You know~ I don't mind if you want to keep holding me like this but were attracting a bit of attention." (Loki)

I looked around and realized we were getting a few looks.

'Damn, I got lost in thought again.'

"Sorry, I was thinking about something." (Magus)

That just made Loki smile wider.

"Oh? Did you fall for my charms~? Are you mesmerized by this sexy body~?" (Loki)

I scoffed at that, picked her up, threw her over my shoulder, and started walking.

"Come on, we're going to be late." (Magus)

Loki flopped around in protest.

"Oi! This isn't how I imagined being carried by you!" (Loki)

"Those who live on expectations are sure to be disappointed." (Magus)

I ignored her complaints and kept walking, I could feel her aura and knew she was actually enjoying it.

Especially since my arm holding her conveniently placed my hand on her beautifully shaped ass. I did not give it a squeeze, not even twice.

I caught her trying desperately to stretch her arm and squeeze my own ass out of the corner of my eye, but she was too short for my height.

Within a minute, we came upon our destination, the Hostess of Fertility.

Arriving at the Hostess, I couldn't help but look up at it and notice the extreme similarity to the anime.

The Hostess of Fertility sits on a brick-lined street. It is a two-story building made of stone that has the depth of a charming inn. As it is located along the Western Main Street, it is usually filled with a lot of customers.

The front entrance has a set of double doors with wood carvings decorating the frame. Engravings can be seen in various places on the front of the pub. The Hostess of Fertility sign can be seen on the left side of the entrance, as well as on an overhanging sign with a crossed fork and knife.

From my memories, I recalled a bit of information about the place.

The owner, Mia Grand, opened the pub after she semi-retired as a level 6 adventurer from Freya's Familia. The pub caters to citizens during the afternoon and adventurers during the night.

All the staff of the Hostess of Fertility are female. It is an interracial business, accepting employees from all races and is full of people with shady pasts that Mia took in and takes care of. As the employees are used to fighting, any unwanted behavior can cause people to be thrown out of the pub and out onto the street, something passerby's are used to seeing.

I mentally sighed and prepared myself since I had been desperately avoiding this place since I arrived in the world.

'Fucking cliché's, you can fight them, but you can't always avoid them. I would bet my favorite smithing hammer that at least one cliché situation is going to happen.'

I felt something tapping my head and refocused.

"Oi, come on, don't just stand there, my drinks are calling for me! Mush!" (Loki)

I chuckled and pinched her butt in response before entering.

'What a great ass.'

Entering the place, I was assaulted by the sounds of a full pub of adventurers eating, drinking, and having a good time.

Lines of booths on each side of the place with a strange pattern of tables filling the center and a bar at the end with stools.

The same staff from canon made their way gracefully through the tables holding trays of food and breaking hands that tried to touch them. They were not gentle.

It had a festive and jovial mood going.

I got a few looks from people who saw me since my looks weren't exactly common, but no one tried to bother me. A few noticed precisely who I had over my shoulder and doubled their efforts to not bother me, no one wanted to get in the way of the #1 Familia.

I saw a table at the back with Loki's main adventurers, and Loki waved over my shoulder when they noticed us.

Seeing her like this, Finn just slapped his face and sighed, Gareth laughed, and Riviera picked up her staff like she wanted to hit something with it.

I got curious looks from the younger ones, but they didn't say anything if the older group wasn't reacting.

"E-excuse me?" (?)

I looked down and saw a cute green-eyed cat girl with black hair, ears, and tail. She was looking at me nervously.

'Isn't she…..ah! Chloe, the assassin girl.'

I smiled gently.

"Yes?" (Magus)

She swallowed and spoke up.

"I'm s-sorry nya, but we are a bit busy, d-do you mind waiting a bit nya?" (Chloe)

I winced a bit at her nervousness. Ever since I started interacting with people in this world, I realized that demihumans with higher levels have an instinct to avoid me like an animal that hides when a predator strolls past.

They are sensing my animal side, and there is very little I can do to prevent it. Other races and weaker demihumans can't detect it, so it usually isn't a concern.

I raised my hand and saw her twitch a bit while she had a deer caught in the headlights look until my hand plopped down on her head, and I began petting her.

She came back to herself when she instinctively purred at my attention and blushed.

I am an expert in handling felines.

"It's fine, I'll be joining the Loki Familia in the back." (Magus)

Chloe nodded and was about to speak after leaning into my hand, but Loki beat her to it.

"Would you stop flirting with other women in front of me! Wait, that's not right. Stop flirting with women in front of me without allowing me to join! There we go." (Loki)

I sighed and started walking to the back while Chloe's ear dropped sadly when I stopped. She turned to look at me only to see Loki hanging off my shoulder and mouthing the word 'MINE' to her while patting my back.

We reached the table, and Riviera stood up. We communicated with our eyes and nodded.

I lifted Loki off my shoulder.

"Finally! Now we can start drinking!" (Loki)

And handed her into the waiting hands of Riviera.

"No! Magus! How could you betray me like this!?" (Loki)

I ignored her and sat down next to Finn.

"Thanks for taking care of her for the day, and sorry for any trouble she caused." (Finn)

I shook my head at that and pulled out a bottle of Firewhiskey and a glass much to the younger groups' shock.

"Nah, don't be, it was a fun day, and she can be an enjoyable company when she wants to be." (Magus)

Finn let it go, and Gareth discreetly passed me his empty mug.

I chuckled and filled up a glass for both of us while ignoring Riviera lecturing Loki on something. I saw her head snap up when I opened the bottle, but she couldn't escape Riviera's staff smashing speed. It looked quite painful.

"Cheers." (Magus)

"Haha! Cheers!" (Gareth)

We clinked glasses and downed them before simultaneously letting out a small fireball and laughing.

Finn looked interested.

"I just realized I never tried any of your drinks, I was too focused on that training simulator of yours. What was that drink?" (Finn)

"Half a century aged Firewhiskey, its closely tied to the element of fire and has a calming effect on the drinker. Powerful stuff though, so if you can't handle a strong drink, I wouldn't advise it." (Magus)

He seemed to consider it for a moment before shrugging and passing me his mug.

"Um… Excuse me." (?)

I turned to the speaking while refilling the glasses for me, Gareth, and Finn. There were strange looks being sent my way from a blond blank-faced girl, twin amazons, a young elf, and a surprisingly subdued looking werewolf.

'Hm? This is Tiona right?'

"Yes?" (Magus)

Tiona was a pretty direct girl.

"Who are you?" (Tiona)

I raised an eyebrow at that before I remembered that I asked VIP's to keep my identity a secret. I extended my hand to her.

"My apologies, my name Magus and I am a Loki's friend." (Magus)

Tiona brightened up at that and shook my hand.

"Oh really? Well then, it's nice to meet you Magus, my name is Tiona, and that's my sister Tione." (Tiona)

Tiona was a ball of energy, and she introduced her sister to me. I nodded at her.

"A pleasure." (Magus)

"Likewise." (Tione)

Tiona turned to Ais and the elf girl next.

"This is Ais, and that's Lefiya." (Tiona)

"Hi." (Ais)

Ais spoke with an emotionless but polite way.

"H-hello." (Lefiya)

Lefiya was just as shy as her anime counterpart.

I nodded at them.

'If I put Ais next to Akame, they could be twins with their personalities.'

"And that's Bete, hm? Bete, what's wrong?" (Tiona)

Tiona just seemed to notice that Bete had his ears down and wouldn't raise his head to look me in the eye. I just sighed at the sight and spoke up.

"You have good instincts kid, but don't worry, don't antagonize me, and you will be fine." (Magus)

Bete nodded and relaxed a bit, but he still didn't look me in the eye.

I got curious looks from the amazons.

"Did you do something to him?" (Tione)

"Wow! He is almost never so quiet!" (Tiona)

"Shut up! Mind your own damn business!" (Bete)

I waved my hand nonchalantly and took a sip of my drink before answering.

"I have a strong suppression effect on demihumans that have reached at least level 3. The higher your instincts, the stronger the feeling." (Magus)

"Wow! That's a cool skill! What's it called?" (Tiona)

I raised an eyebrow at her misunderstanding and turned to Finn.

He saw my look and nodded to give me permission.

I turned back to Tiona and spoke loud enough for the eavesdroppers to hear while going demihuman with my facial features. My ears, eyes, teeth, and hair took on a wild lion-like image.

"It's called Apex Predator." (Magus)

My voice came out slightly rough, and this time they all felt the suppression and froze up. If I deliberately release a bit of aura and give a visual effect, even ordinary humans could feel it.

A noticeable silence took over the surrounding tables as many paled like they just noticed a Goliath was sitting next to them.

It was broken in the next second by two things.

A whistling noise that caused me to snap my hand up and catch a plate being thrown at my face, and a hand I noticed but allowed to slap the back of my head.

"Oi! Stop scaring my customers! It's bad for business!" (Mama Mia)

"Magus! Stop scaring my cute kids! And give me that drink!" (Loki)

Mama Mia was standing behind her bar and giving me a stern glare, so I matched her eyes and ignored Loki, who had used the opportunity to conveniently use me as a chair and take my Firewhiskey. Gareth was smart enough to protect his drink, Finn was to slow.

"My apologies." (Magus)

I tilted my head slightly and gently tossed a bottle of ale strong enough to get even her drunk.

She caught the bottle and nodded before turning back to work. I chuckled at the sight.

'The strong don't need to say much. This is her domain, so it's only proper to step back.'

I turned back to the table and silently cast a calming charm at everyone. The effect was instant, and everyone relaxed.

"Sorry about that, I couldn't help it, Loki seems to have rubbed off on me~ Haha." (Magus)

The fact that she was rubbing her ass on my lap intentionally gave my words a double meaning that made her smile up at me mischievously.

I just gave her a playful look and flicked her forehead.

"Ow! Buy a girl dinner first before you get rough with her!" (Loki)

I pointed at my empty bottle of Firewhiskey.

"You didn't pay for that!" (Loki)

"I made it." (Magus)

Loki waved her hand.

"Different thing, but you can make it up to me with another bottle." (Loki)

"Ok~." (Magus)

Her smile lit up until I picked her up by the back of her collar and tossed her to Riviera, who was waiting with open arms and a heavy staff where her face paled.

I ignored her struggles and turned to Tiona, who was back to being enthusiastic.

"Wow! I felt like you turned into a monster rex! How did you do that?!" (Tiona)

You can't dislike such a positive girl. I did notice that she and her sister were giving me slightly predatorial looks, but I ignored it; they were too young for me, and despite my budding feelings with specific goddesses, I am not a man whore who thinks with his dick.

"It's a bloodline ability, lions are kings of the jungle for a reason." (Magus)

This time I just released my ears, and she seemed satisfied with that.

She did try to touch them, but she was too short, and it was funny seeing her try to reach. I was the tallest person in the building, with Mama Mia being a close second.

Just then, the food arrived being carried by Chloe, a girl that looked like a younger Syr, and Ryu.

I didn't exactly order anything, but Chloe cleared that up for me.

"Mama Mia says that if your sorry, eat up nya." (Chloe)

I gave her an amused look and just accepted it, I'm not exactly poor.

Ryu nodded politely, and Syr blushed before they walked off, but I noticed Chloe hadn't left yet.

"Um…" (Chloe)

She blushed a bit before speaking up.

"Can I… touch your ears nya?" (Chloe)

'Hm? Oh, I still have my lion ears out.'

I nodded with a smile and tilted my head for her to reach, but just then, a familiar weight rested on my shoulder and let out a hiss at Chloe.

*Hiiissss*

"Nya! That's rude!" (Chloe)

I didn't even have to check what it was, I just lifted my hand and started petting the adorable black cat currently wrapping her tail around my neck and hissing at Chloe.

"Now now Yoru~, she was just curious." (Magus)

I heard a laugh in my mind before the cat smirked and turned back into Yoru. I had to quickly cast a notice me not charm for everyone not at our table. Yoru knew I would cover her and did it on purpose. The charm would cover us for a few hours, I didn't want some cliché situation of a drunk dude trying to hit on my wife and me beating them up.

She appeared in her beautiful and sexy dark-skinned, purple-haired, and amber-eyed human form while thankfully wearing clothes. She was also still wrapped around me.

She spoke to the shocked Chloe, but everyone at the table heard her.

"Mine." (Yoru)

Chloe seemed to get the message and huffed, but I stopped her before she could go away and let her touch my ears.

She was happy with that and stuck her tongue out at Yoru before running off.

I turned to my sexy wife and smiled.

"Being a bit territorial~?" (Magus)

"Hmph, I'm the only black cat allowed." (Yoru)

I just laughed and kissed her.

"I'll be sure to show my black cat how unique she is later~." (Magus)

She smiled at that and lightly purred.

"Oh? Don't tempt me~." (Yoru)

"*COUGH*."

I snapped out of my usual flow with Yoru and turned back to the table, who were all staring at us.

The older three had already met my wives, so Yoru just waved at them without bothering to detach from me.

"Hey guys~." (Yoru)

Finn and Gareth nodded with a smile.

"Good to see you again, please stop being intimate in public though." (Riviera)

"Hey Yoru!" (Loki)

Loki's face flashed with annoyance before she hid it and smiled at Yoru. We both caught it but didn't press.

Yoru did get off me though and sat on a chair I conjured next to me. No one aside from Loki caught it.

I turned to the younger group.

"This is Yoru, my wife, Yoru, this is Tiona, Tione, Ais, Lefiya, and Bete." (Magus)

They nodded, and Tione and Tiona looked at Yoru curiously.

"You're his wife? Aren't you an amazon? We don't marry." (Tione)

Yoru just laughed at that.

"Haha~ No, I am not an amazon, there are dark-skinned women outside of amazons, we are just rare~." (Yoru)

"Really? You're the first I've met. Your beautiful though!" (Tiona)

Yoru smiled and started chatting with the twins.

Everyone started eating, and Loki soon challenged me to that drinking competition.

"This time, I will win!" (Loki)

She ordered a whole barrel from Mama Mia for the challenge and halfway through, when Loki had quickly drunk half her body weight in ale, I could tell she was done.

She might be a god, but she currently has a mortal body.

"Loki, I keep trying to tell you this, but the drink is getting digested faster than I'm drinking, there is no point to this." (Magus)

"IssS FiinE! ShuuT UpP And DrInK!" (Loki)

I just sighed at the sight and cast a sobering charm on the poor goddess before she embarrasses herself.

She jumped up and looked around before she smiled at me.

"Damn! That's a good one, I gotta steal it from you." (Loki)

I just smiled back.

"Your welcome to try; it's called a sobering charm." (Magus)

There were a few exclamations of Loki's sobering up from the Familia, but I diverted everyone's attention with a fun game.

"Hey Loki, I have a fun game for everyone to play." (Magus)

Yoru heard my thoughts and laughed mischievously, but that just made Loki more curious.

"Hit me!" (Loki)

I waved my hand, and a few dozen shot glasses got conjured on the table with each filling with a different colored liquid.

Riviera and Lefiya looked amazed at the ease and style of magic, but Lefiya was too shy to ask, and Riviera was determined to figure it out herself.

I turned to everyone and spoke.

"In my home country, there was a candy with an enchantment to give a completely random flavor upon eating it. It could be anything from chocolate or vanilla, to paper or grass. There is literally no flavor not covered by it. I recreated the enchantment in a liquid form. There is a chance of alcoholic flavors, but none of it is real alcohol. Who wants to play~?" (Magus)

Unsurprisingly, no one wanted to sit out on this one. I gave everyone 3 shots, and we went around in order.

I started it off and downed a clear liquid shot and shrugged.

"Vodka." (Magus)

"What's vodka?" (Loki)

I gave her a surprised look.

'I never bothered to check what kinds of alcohol this world has.'

"I'll invite you over some time and give you a full alcohol tasting tour." (Magus)

Loki's eyes lit up at that, and I swear her arcana must have activated because she practically teleported across the table.

"It's a date!" (Loki)

I just gave her an amused look and turned to Yoru, who was also amused at the site.

It was Yoru's turn next, and she downed a brown liquid shot and got a weird look.

"Copper." (Yoru)

There were a few laughs, and the game got going.

Ais got _Strawberry_. She is blessed with luck.

Riviera got _Ginger_ and cringed, but she took it like a champ.

Gareth laughed since he got _Charcoal_, which is ironic because he's a rare dwarf that doesn't have an interest in blacksmithing.

Finn got grossed out by the taste of_ Plastic_ and accidentally downed his drink of Firewhiskey, resulting in only more coughing.

Tiona smiled at the taste of _Gravy._

Tione got excited by her sisters' luck but ended up with _Wood_.

Lefiya had tears in her eyes because she got _Salty Tomato_, and she hates tomatoes.

Bete's was great. He got _Chili Pepper_ and literally jumped high enough to hit his head on the ceiling and knocked himself out.

I took pity on the kid and used an enervate charm on him so he could enjoy the last few seconds of the spicy taste before it faded.

And Loki….. she really has terrible luck. She got _Wasabi_.

After she stopped rolling around on the ground, Yoru asked for some of the snacks I keep in stasis, and Loki she asked/demanded some as well. I had loads because Akame, my adorable fox, gets a bit bloodthirsty if she is not adequately fed.

Vegetable Gyoza, Sweet Bean Dumplings, Fruit Tarts, Apple Jelly, Jewel Meat Jerky, and a few other small snacks that go well with drinks.

That seemed to be a mistake because within seconds of bringing out the food, a shadow was cast over me.

I looked up to see the glaring face of Mama Mia.

"No bringing outside food into this establishment." (Mama Mia)

Loki froze with a sweet bean dumpling hanging from her mouth and pointed at me.

I chuckled at how quickly she threw me under the bus and turned to Mia.

"Would you like to try the snacks? You might be able to add it to your menu, I'll give you the recipe for any single dish here." (Magus)

We had a silent stare down for a minute before she reached over and grabbed a piece of gyoza**.**

There was a tense silence as she chewed and kept a blank face, but soon enough, not even she could resist my godly cooking, and her mouth began to curve into a smile.

{CRASH!}

A loud noise broke the silence, and everyone turned to Yoru, who was innocently whistling next to a broken plate.

"My bad~ Hehe~." (Yoru)

It took a second before I realized what she just did and turned back to Mama Mia only to see the hard glare.

'Damn it Yoru! You deprived me of seeing this woman finally smile!'

Soon everyone realized it too and turned deadpan stares on her. She had the nerve to turn back into cat form and jump on my lap to pass the heat to me.

I just shook my head at her antics.

"Are you sure you want to trade the recipe just to get me off your back?" (Mama Mia)

I absentmindedly nodded.

"Sure thing, I'm not opening a restaurant in the near future so its all yours, I'll even show your chef how to make it." (Magus)

She considered it for a second before nodding.

"Don't overdo it, and I'll let it go. I expect that recipe soon." (Mama Mia)

I gave her a nod.

"I'll finish this game and head into the kitchen." (Magus)

She didn't look happy with my answer but grunted in agreement after I matched her eyes.

As she walked back, I turned to see amazed looks from Loki's Familia.

"Y-you just..." (Tione)

"How did…." (Lefiya)

"That's bullshit!" (Bete)

"I'm not surprised, you made Mama Mia take a step back." (Riviera)

"Hahaha!" (Loki)

Finn and Gareth just shook their head, and Ais was tilting her head in confusion without understanding the situation. Yoru was chilling out with her tail waving around and being very amused.

I just waved my hand.

"It's called respect, get strong enough, and you automatically earned it unless you do something that makes you lose it. Now, let's get back to the game~." (Magus)

With Mama Mia appeased, we got back into the game.

Ais, the lucky golden girl, managed to get _Blueberry Pie_ and _Vanilla_. The odds of getting three great and sweet flavors in a row are minuscule. She reminds me of Akame to much.

Yoru, cat form or not, was still in the game and got _Mint_ and much to her joy, _Salmon_.

Loki's bad luck continued with _Soap_ and then improved with _Coconut_.

Riviera's luck was mixed with _Apple_ first, and _Sour Lemon_ second. Her face, when the sour lemon flavor hit, was priceless.

Finn made the same mistake again with _Fried Egg_ and downed another drink, thankfully I gave him something lighter than Firewhiskey, so he suffered a bit less. He got_ Pumpkin_ on the next shot.

Gareth enjoyed the new taste of _Bacon_ but ended up suffering on the next draw with _Sulphur_.

Tiona's optimism must have affected a game of pure chance because she got _Steak_ on the first and _Watermelon _on the second. The happy girl actually asked for another shot.

Tione's mood soured even more with _Grass_ and _Hair_. She threw a chair in rage only to get a chair thrown back at her and almost started a tavern brawl if Mama Mia didn't stop them (some verbally and others physically).

Bete, the poor, poor, werewolf got _Pepper _and _Horseradish_. All his senses are much sharper than humans, so he REALLY felt the flavors. I swear the kid must have pissed on someone's grave or something.

Lefiya was a strange mix with _Overcooked Cabbage _and _Sardines_. I think the poor girl was traumatized by the game.

Finally, I laughed at the taste of _Almond_ and _Cheese_.

The game was over, so I placed Yoru on my chair and went to the back where Mia showed me to the kitchen while rolling up my sleeves.

'I'll make some extra Gyoza for Akame. She would be sad without them.'

**3****rd**** person POV: **

When Magus got up to leave, Yoru decided to have a small chat with Loki.

She hopped over from Magus's seat to the table in front of Loki and cast a subtle privacy ward around them.

It's a ward that mixes the charms of notice me not, silence, and illusion into a ward that surrounds the user. It's very weak and short-lived, but it's so subtle that only a goddess of magic would notice. Not even Riviera, a high leveled high elf mage noticed.

Loki looked at Yoru in surprise before her eyes grew serious.

"Hm? What's this about?" (Loki)

Yoru turned back into human form and sat on the edge of the table.

"I wanted to have a quick word with you Loki, without Magus around." (Yoru)

"Oh?" (Loki)

"I'll be direct here, you like Magus, right?" (Yoru)

There was a tense silence as Loki debated on being honest before she nodded.

"I do." (Loki)

Yoru nodded.

"And you realize that we are…. different from others around here, right?" (Yoru)

"I do, but what does that have to do with anything?" (Loki)

Yoru sighed at that.

"Bella, Akame, and I have already told Magus to do what he wants, we won't try to force him to not find interest in others even if he loves us enough to reject any new feelings.

You will have to be the one to push your way into his heart, and we won't obstruct you from getting closer to him, but if you want to know us better, you have to be prepared to have your world view changed. Things foreign and shocking to even a long-lived goddess like you are going to be common if you press forward." (Yoru)

Loki raised an eyebrow at that.

"I admit I'm falling pretty hard for Magus, but do you kids really think you have seen more of the world than me? I've been alive for tens of thousands of years. Some things might surprise me, but I have literally seen civilization evolve over the years and fought wars in heaven." (Loki)

Yoru smirked back at her.

"You may be older than us, but how can a being who doesn't even know how they came to be, think they know everything? The gods of this world are but frogs in a well." (Yoru)

Loki might have just as much pride as a goddess as others, but she wasn't a schemer for nothing. She instantly understood the hint.

"This world?" (Loki)

Yoru smiled and nodded.

"Prepare yourself Loki, you hadn't seen anything like what we can show you. But remember this."

Here Yoru's playful smile turned dark and predatorial while Loki's eyes widened at the sensation of seeing a phantom image of a panther enshrouded in lightning standing behind Yoru and a deep-seated pressure that weighed on her actual soul.

"Hurt my husband's heart and heaven or not, I will seal your eternal soul and torture you until your mind breaks." (Yoru)

Loki might have been shocked and honestly scared of the foreign feeling in front of her, but she wasn't a spineless coward.

"I want to be around Magus, I don't care what secrets your group has or what you all are, as long as my Familia isn't endangered and your not some cult who enjoys killing innocents then I don't care!"

Loki took a breath to calm down before continuing.

"On the other hand, I have lived a long time, and even I understand how sudden my emotions are. If things don't work out between Magus and me, I have no intention of hurting him. I'll do what I have to do to make things right in that case." (Loki)

Yoru must have seen something in Loki's eyes that she was satisfied with since she nodded with a smile after hearing those words.

"Good, you have a spine. Magus likes strong women who can speak for themselves and Bella, Akame, and I wouldn't respect anyone who doesn't have that amount of confidence in themselves. A final warning though Loki, you are entering the den of predators and monsters unlike what you have seen before, are you sure you want to proceed?" (Yoru)

Loki didn't flinch and nodded.

"I'm not some hot-blooded fool who makes decisions without thinking it through. I may be small in stature, but no one messes with me for a damn good reason." (Loki)

Yoru just chuckled at that and pulled back the pressure she was putting out. It was her alternate version of releasing Riatsu or soul pressure.

"Very well, do what you want then. If you succeed, the girls and I will welcome you with open arms." (Yoru)

Loki felt the pressure drop and relaxed slightly.

"I can't help but be curious, why don't you care that another woman is trying to get with your man?" (Loki)

"It's not that we don't mind, but you should understand that our relationship is much deeper than a simple bond. We know with full clarity and assurance exactly how much he loves us and vice versa. Humans have many faults, and one of them is insecurities. It drives them to want to change or force their partner to think or act in a certain way to appease their insecurities.

We do not have such things, and our bond is soul-deep, we are bound for eternity and beyond with everything laid bare. We are not some insecure teens with emotional instabilities, we are experienced adults with our own lives, hobbies, and thoughts that we share with each other.

So, if Magus develops feelings for another but tries to repress it due to feeling it spits on the real love he has for us, we will know, and we don't like causing him or each other mental pain.

He can do what he wants because we know nothing will shake the love he has for us, and no one could ever change that. However, that doesn't stop us from being overprotective the same way he is for us.

Does that answer your question?" (Yoru)

Loki gave a soft smile in response.

"Yes, but it opens so many more haha. I have no intention of trying to steal him from you, I want to experience what can make you smile so fondly like that. I want to know how it feels to be connected to someone so deeply outside of simple physical attractions and interactions." (Loki)

A mischievous smirk appeared on Yoru's face at that.

"Well, I wouldn't say physical interaction doesn't help. A day rarely goes by without being sexually involved~." (Yoru)

Loki's eyes lit up at that.

"Oh~? Any juicy details you can share?" (Loki)

"Hm~, well, for starters, I think we need to access your true body if you want to enter our bed, I can't imagine that current body of yours could last an hour." (Yoru)

"Hoho~, that sounds like a challenge!" (Loki)

With a topic of common interest and a complete lack of shame, the two women continued their girls talk while the man being commonly referred to was currently finishing his show in the kitchen.

***In the kitchen* **

Magus finished putting the touches on a batch of a few dozen gyozas, some vegetable, others with meats, and a few different flavors. Off to the side was the perfect sauce to go with it.

"Annnnd~ Done! That's how you make the perfect gyoza. Did you understand everything?" (Magus)

Standing next to him was a cat woman named May, the chef of the Hostess. She and a few pairs of eyes sneaking peaks were blushing at the sight of Magus working in the kitchen, but May had stars in her eyes.

She loved to cook and marveled at the unheard-of but straightforward recipe. She doesn't like being around men usually, but Magus's aura seemed to call out to her instincts and calmed her down.

"Yes! This recipe is simple and a lot of fun! I'm already getting so many ideas on how to play with it." (May)

Magus smiled down at the girl and petted her head much to her surprise and instant pleasure if her purr was anything to go by.

"That's the sign of a good chef. Feel inspired and play around with the recipe, if you can make something that can surprise me, I'll gift you a few more to play with~." (Magus)

He was surprised by the hug he got from May after he finished speaking and just chuckled.

After leaving her with a few ingredients of his own and a few more tips along with a secret gift, he left the kitchen and got a nod from Mia.

"Good job in there, the smell not only attracted customers, but you managed to make one of my girls happy." (Mia)

Magus shook his head.

"Thanks, but I enjoy cooking, and May is a sweet girl." (Magus)

Here his eyes hardened a bit and spoke in a voice only Mia could here.

"I am a certified mental healer, I can tell your girls all have their own trauma's. If you want me to give them a hand in being able to move past their demons, I would be happy to help." (Magus)

Mia's eyes grew tight, and she gave Magus a sharp look.

"And why would you be willing to do that?" (Mia)

Magus changed his view to Loki's table, where he saw Yoru and Loki having a chat and spoke.

"I don't go searching for those who need help, but if I happen to see someone I could help and I can tell they are a good person who was dealt a bad hand in life, I won't fight my desire to help them.

Your girls have good hearts, and I happened to stop by, now I want to help if they are ready to move forward again." (Magus)

Magus turned back to Mia and matched eyes with her.

There was a tense silence before she nodded.

"I'll talk to them. I don't know you, but Freya has mentioned you. She said you gave her back her mind and I want to thank you for that. I left my Familia not because of Freya but because of the lovestruck members. Freya has my respect, and I saw her in pain, you helped her, so you have my respect.

But one warning, you hurt my girls, and I'll break you." (Mama Mia)

Magus's eyes widened a bit before he smiled back.

'When's the last time someone threatened me to my face?'

"I think we could be good friend Mia, enjoy that drink, it could get even you wasted. Here's a way to contact me, give me a call when you have an answer from your girls." (Magus)

Magus left a communication orb on the counter and walked off with a wave while Mia eyed his back before lightly smiling and pocketing the orb.

***Back at the table* **

**Magus POV: **

I just sat back down when Yoru jumped into my lap in cat form. I instinctively started petting her and showering her with affection.

"Oh Yoru, did you have fun with Loki?" (Magus)

She responded over our link.

"Yup~ Just wanted to have a small girls chat with her." (Yoru)

I raised an eyebrow at that and turned to look at Loki.

She was dazed out with a heavy blush on her face and a trail of drool on the side of her mouth.

"And what exactly did you talk about to make her look like that?" (Magus)

I heard a chuckle in response.

"Hehe~ Our sex life~." (Yoru)

Almost by some divine calling, Loki woke up from her daze at that moment and pounced toward me with a heated look.

"Magus, take me, now." (Loki)

'The fuck did Yoru tell her?!'

I turned to the cat who was laying on my lap with a look like it was about to enjoy the show.

"I will get you for this Yoru." (Magus)

"Oh~? Your going to punish me~? Kinky. You might want to deal with the horny goddess yelling at you first~." (Yoru)

"Oi! Magus! Don't ignore me!" (Loki)

I just sighed.

'*sigh* I want to go home and cuddle Akame.'

**Chapter end. **

**Author notes:** Next time we will see some Freya scenes!

**Novel Recommendations: **

**Webnovel: **

**Psychic Inventor In Cultivation World** by **Kennny7** – A really good and unique mix between a gamer and wuxia WITHOUT the Chinese nationalist crap that makes wuxia's unbearable. First few chapters are a bit rough but push through, its 100% worth it.

**Earthlands Gamer** by **1dope4** \- I am enjoying this fic, its like a gamer version of Making Waves by Vin.

**One Piece Bounty Wars** by **GrimsReaper **\- another fun little fic, a very satisfying read where people actually die.

**From Mortal to Divinity **by** Servant_Ambrosius** \- A interesting multiverse fic with a great MC and a real twist to a few worlds. I really loved the PJ world arc.

**Fanfiction: **

**A Doom Driven Hero **by **Anomalous435** – interesting Skyrim fic. 450K long.

**Harry Potter and the Pranking of the Multiverse **by** ZebJeb** – Pure crackfic, each chapter is a small adventure. I laughed REALLY hard.


End file.
